Welcome to my Bizarre Life
by Aqua girl 007
Summary: These are the bizarre tales of a group of teenagers living in Japan, which they will remember for the rest of their lives. Yami x Mana, Yugi x Tea, Kaiba x Kisara, Mahad x Ishizu and Joey x Mai AU
1. Welcome to Japan

**Note: **This will use the Japanese time line. (For example, Yami's soul was locked in the puzzle 3000 years ago, instead of 5000 years ago.) But, I will use the English names for the characters.

**Warning: **This will contain cursing, crude humour, mature themes and some violence later (from action scenes).

**Additional A/N's:**

Anyway, the title is based off of a song called _Welcome to my Life _by Simple Plan.

The story is going to start after Battle City story arc, but before the Doma story arc.

Mana, Kisara and Mahad are reincarnates of the original characters. They have the same Ka's and personalities as they did before, not having a "yami" spirit inside their bodys. This is the same way Kaiba is a reincarnate of Priest Seto and doesn't have the spirit of his former self haunting him.

I'm going to summarize the duels unless it is very important.

The bold numbers represent an author note, so just scroll to bottom if you see one or are confused about something. My final author's notes will be at the very bottom.

**Bold equals Dream Sequence**

_**This is Yami talking in the mind link**_

_This is Yugi talking in the mind link_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Long ago in Ancient Egypt, games of immense and dreadful power were played—these games were called the Shadow Games.

The games were used to gain power, judge the fate of men, and sometimes evil intentions. The people of Egypt realized these games endangered their beloved country and the whole world.

To prevent further tragedy, a courageous young pharaoh sealed the dark magic away inside the Millennium Items to save his people. He hoped the dark magic would never be used again. In order to lock the magic away, the pharaoh gave up his own life and sealed his soul to his own item: the Millennium Puzzle. The Pharaoh had given up everything he held dear, everything he'd loved to silence the magic.

Many millennia have passed by and the knowledge of these items was lost by most people, including the people of Egypt themselves.

Now three thousand years later, the Millennium Items have been uncovered. The Millennium Puzzle now resides in Japan and was solved once again. Most importantly though, nothing will ever be the same again...

* * *

**-Mana's POV-**

Staring outside of the window of the plane, I listened to my iPod and I thought about my new home land.

The plane was slowly landing at an airport in Japan and it was sun set. I wore a purple t-shirt, blue capris, a watch, a triquetra necklace **(1)** and a black hoodie. I wore the hoodie as a sign for my new adventure.

My older brother, Mahad, who had short, dark brown hair, deep tan skin, and closed charcoal gray eyes, was asleep beside me. He wore a white t-shirt, black blazer, and jeans.

I used to live in Cairo, but I was moving to a new country. I moved because my brother was offered a new job in Domino City at a museum since he couldn't find a job in Egypt. I had to move because Mahad is the only family I had left. I also knew that Mahad had to work hard at any job he could find to keep me in school. He is my legal guardian; despite the fact that he was only twenty four-years-old.

I loved my old country. I wanted a change in my life and I always loved adventure. Mahad had a different opinion then me. He didn't want to move at all, even though I wasn't sure why.

When I stop staring out the window, I noticed my brother woke up. Mahad turned to me and he looked very tired. "Mana," my brother began for the billionth time. "Are you current that you want to move to a different country?"

"Mahad, for the billionth time, I don't mind doing this." I cracked a smile. "Besides, we can't do much about it now. If we opened the door of the plane now we'll cause a plane crash."

The wheels screeched under the massive body of mechanics as they hit pavement; running down the runway, lowering speed. I felt like my ears had popped. **(2)** When the plane finally came to a stop, the passengers got up. We had to wait for a very long time because we were in the economy class seats at the back of the plane.

I don't mind flying at all. I was just worried about the wait and questions at the customs . We both stood up and got off the plane. We headed down the long hallway toward the customs. When we finally got to the end of the line, we were asked a bunch of questions like we were criminals. I tried to keep quite as I could throughout the process. I let Mahad answer most of the questions, unless a worker asked me a question. Fortunately, it wasn't that bad, but I was extremely relieved when I was done with the whole process.

After that, Mahad and I got our luggage before we started to walk down the hallway. My brother looked at me. I realized he looked very tired and annoyed.

"Wow! You don't seem that tired for someone who spent twelve hours sitting on a plane!" Mahad said plainly.

"Hey! It wasn't that long. Besides, I am a tad excited anyways."

"Oh, you're excited about what?" Mahad questioned, raising his eyebrows, "Moving to completely a different country and having to learn a new language?"

"Come on, it's not that bad! Besides, I learned the basics of the Japanese language already," I said, before I adjusted the strap of the duffle bag on my shoulder.

"You do realize that you have to know more than the basic language skills to live in a country like this?" he explained. "Are you going to learn more than that?"

"Yeah, but I will eventually. As we entered the main lobby, a playful smirk came on my features. "Moving to a different country is not going to be that bad! You just exaggerate things too much."

"Sure," Mahad said with an eye roll, voice dripping in sarcasm.

Turning around, I noticed a large glass window that showed the outside of the airport. The view showed the city skyline and some water in the background.

"The city looks really cool at night," I said, continuing to gawk at the scene in front of me. **(2)**

"It actually does look interesting." I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and he turned away from the view. "Come on, we have to find a taxi to go to our new home." Mahad walked away toward the main door and I stared at the view for a few more moments.

"Come on, let's go!" I heard my brother call out.

"I'm coming!" I exclaimed before I ran toward him. I walked out the door and the door slammed shut.

When we got outside the airport, we put our luggage and waited at side of the street. I quickly realized that there were a lot of people in the same situation as us. My brother tried calling for a taxi for several minutes, but nothing happened. After a long time, we became bored and just wanted to go to our new home. I stood on the sidewalk beside my brother.

"Mahad, you've been calling for a taxi _forever_," I said with a heavy sigh, sitting down on the curb. "We should just give up on this and find another method of transportation to get home."

Sighing, Mahad shook his head. "We should try this for a bit longer. We shouldn't just give up on this because we're tired."

"I know," I said with a frown, "but still my feet are _killing _me from standing up for so long." I stared down at the sidewalk. "I just want to get to our new home already."

Mahad groaned. "Mana, you're fifteen years old, I think you can suck it up for a bit longer."

"I guess," I sighed, glancing up at him again.

Mahad's cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled cell phone out and looked at it.

"Apparently your wish was granted." He did a tired smile. "I just got a text. It says one of my friends is picking us up and she'll be here very shortly."

I stood up. "Cool, who is it?" I asked, trying to get a good look at the screen of the phone.

"She's a friend who I've meet before back in Egypt; she moved to Japan about a year ago. She is a new co-worker of mine at the museum, too."

"Did I ever meet her before?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Mahad squinted, looking like he was trying to remember. "No, I don't think you have."

I was surprised I didn't meet her before, especially since she was my brother's friend. I wanted to meet her.

After awhile, a small, dark blue car came up and parked beside us. The driver rolled down the windows and saw the person more clearly. I noticed the driver was girl about Mahad's age. She was wearing an Egyptian style dress; made of beautiful white silk with golden embroidery lining the hem and collar.

Her long black hair reached down to just above her elbows. She had a strong, blue gaze.

Glancing to the side, I noticed Mahad smiling at her. I figured Mahad must have known her very well.

"Greetings Mahad," she said with a smile.

I stared her awkwardly. I haven't met her before, especially because my brother seemed to know her extremely well.

"It has been so long since we last saw each other. I haven't seen you left Egypt!" My brother said with a smile of his own.

"I know, ever since I've came to Japan a lot of things came up which I took care of." She frowned, leaning against the steering wheel. She didn't look my brother in the eye. "I haven't been able to contact you as much because of that."

"By the way, this is my younger sister," he said, pointing to me. "Mana, this is my friend Ishizu. Ishizu, Mana."

"I'm delighted to meet you," she said politely, holding out her hand.

"Thanks," I said, shaking her hand. "I am glad to meet you, too."

Mahad and I loaded our suitcases in the trunk of the car. Mahad went into the passenger's seat and I went in the back seat.

When Ishizu started to drive, my brother and Ishizu started talk. I decided it was best if I stayed out of it because I figured I'll just make things awkward for them. I pulled out my iPod and started to listen to some Arabic pop songs from my home land. My gaze moved automatically to the window. I watched the scenery pass without any real thought. Japan looked surreal. People were going about their business. Business and corporation buildings towered above streets. Most of the tall skyscrapers had signs in Japanese writing. I could barely read the signs at all, but I didn't care. There wasn't a lot of greenery, and it didn't seem to have as much wide open space as Egypt. The city seemed very alien to me.

Eventually, we made it to a new looking apartment building. I knew this would be my new home, since Mahad bought it before we moved here. I put away my iPod and I glanced at my brother.

"Thank you for the ride," my brother said. "You were a big help."

I took off my seat belt and leaned forward in my seat. "And you saved our butts too," I said, trying to annoy my brother. My brother's cheeks gained a hint of pink to them.

"You're welcome. It wasn't much trouble for me." She beamed. "Besides, Mahad is my friend; it's the least I can do."

We got out the car and retrieved our stuff from the trunk. My brother waved and smiled, and then Ishizu drove off. We walked through a door, passed straight through the main lobby and started to walk up stairs.

"So, you have a crush on Ishizu?" I said, trying to annoy him.

"Mana that's not true! We're just friends!" Mahad exclaimed before he let out a groan.

"I know you aren't just friends." I smirked, walking up another flight of stairs. "I know that look in your eye; you like her more than a friend."

"Stop it, Mana!"

"The more you deny it, the more that it's true," I said with a sly grin.

"Sure Mana," he said with an eye roll.

"When is the wedding? Also when do I get a new nephew?"

"Stop it, Mana!"

"Okay, I'll stop it. But it doesn't make it less true," I said slyly. I smirked in victory before Mahad groaned again.

We walked up a few more floors until we got to our floor.

Mahad opened the door. The living room had light brown walls and hardwood floor. There are a kitchen with a few small appliances. On the far wall of the living room had a small hallway which led to a washroom and two tiny bed rooms. I realized I had to share the only washroom in the whole apartment with my brother. I tried not to think about that at all.

I walked with some stuff in my hands, heading straight for the far bed room. I stood in front of the white door before I opened it.

I noticed the walls of the room were paint light brown too, which I want repainted. There wasn't any furnature in it, but I kinda saw that one coming considering most new homes are like that.

I dropped my stuff on the floor. "I call dibs on the far room!"

"Sure, why not!" my brother yelled back. "I found an even better room anyway."

"Sure you did!" I yelled back.

My brother let me unpack alone and I got settled in my new room. I blowed up an air matress so I had something to sleep on and I ate a bit of chocolate I had from the plane. After I was done unpacking, I was exhausted. I looked at the clock on my phone and realized it was long past midnight. I quickly got changed for bed and went to sleep.

**After a few hours, I saw myself in an ancient Egyptian style dress. I was in a palace courtyard in ancient Egypt. The courtyard had many plants and had a pond with some fishes in it. The palace looked huge and had stone walls.**

**I looked around. I saw another guy who was a about couple of years older than me sitting on the edge of the pond. He had strange spiky tri coloured hair with blond bangs which framed his deep tanned face. He also had sharp amethyst eyes and high cheekbones. He wore a cream coloured tunic that went down to his knees and a violet cape which was wrapped around his shoulders. He had golden bracelets on and a golden crown with the eye of Horus on it. In addition, he wore a strange inverted gold pyramid around his neck. He looked like he was crying only moments ago and was really depressed. **

**"Prince, are you alright?" I asked worriedly.**

**"No, I'm fine," he said, looking worried about something.**

**"Prince, you can't fool me that easily." I put one hand on my hip. "I've known you for a very long time."**

**Sighing, his gaze darted to the ground. "I can't lie to you, can I?"**

**"Nope, you can't," I teased, leaning forward slightly.**

**The Prince gave an exasperated sigh. He looked up at me again. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to become pharaoh."**

**"Why?" I asked curiously before I tilted my head to the side.**

**"How can I?" The Prince stated, looking down at the pond beside him. The Prince looked up at me again as I stared directly into the Prince's eyes. The Prince trembled and clenched his fist."I'm only a teenager, I'm not sure if I can lead an entire kingdom!" The Prince walked over to a palace wall and leaned on it.**

**I walked over to the wall and leaned on it beside him. "Prince, you are strong. Your father taught you everything you need to know to be a good pharaoh. You will be a great ruler."I encouraged him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

**"How do you know that for sure?" he teased with a small smile.**

**"I know this because I've know you my whole life; I know you can," I said with a smile. Then, I hugged him. I felt the Prince tense up in surprise. His eyes widened as he gave a small nod. "Plus, you know I'll do anything to protect you because you're my friend. Even when I die I'll protect you if you need it. I'll find a way, I promise," I said cheerfully as I hugged him still.**

I woke up and I clutched my head in my hands.

"Wow that was a weird dream. Who the hell was that guy in my dream?" I sighed. "I really need to stop eating chocolate before bed. And why am I talking to myself?"

I had a bad feeling that more dreams like that would happen. I rolled my eyes and went to sleep, this time the dreams weren't like the ones I just had.

* * *

1) The necklace is foreshadowing for something important that will happen later. I'll give you a hint, what TV show that was a symbol for? Place your bets now. lol

2) I only said this because I assumed it was couple hours since they got off the plane. I think the sun would have set by then.

* * *

**Beta read by Afekia Bakura April 11, 2012**

**Beta Read by Eternal Suffering July 2, 2012**


	2. Meeting the Gang

**Warning:** This chapter will contain cursing and slight Tea bashing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. I also don't own the copy rights to the movie 300. In fact, I don't own anything, this is just a fun waste of my time and energy. Plus if I said I'd owned these things, Yami would mind crush me. **

* * *

**Mana P.O.V**

**- Two weeks later-**

**In my dream, I was in a dark labyrinth and all I could see in front of me was a shroud of darkness. I heard male's voice in the darkness. I tensed up. "Ah! I see the Mana is in my presence now." The man did an evil laugh which sent a chill down my spine. I jumped. "This should be interesting." **

**I swallowed, looking at darkness in front of me.** "**Who are you? And how do you know my name?" **

"**I'm not going to tell you that. I think you can figure that out on your own."**

**I squinted my eyes to get a better look as the person came out of the darkness. He had spiky white hair that fell just past his shoulders. He had light coloured skin and a sadistic look in his brown eyes. He wore a striped t-shirt, a pale blue coat, brown pants and regural tennis shoes. He had a strange gold ring around his neck with the eye of Horus in the center. The pointers on the ring pointed towards me. **

**I started to tremble as I was frozen in my spot. ****He walked in front of me.**

** "My name is Bukura." He bowed ****mockingly. ****"I want to get the Millennium Items, you foolish mortal. I might need your help to do this task. I know your brother is more of a threat to me." **

**I wondered how he knew that I had a brother. I figured that he might of been stalking me, but I tired to shurg that off. **

"...**What are you... talking about?" I said as I trembled. **

**He walked around me, and I wondered if he was sizing me up. But, I kept quiet.**

"**Your brother has the ability to take something of my possession from me." Bakura paused as stopped in front of me again. He waved the strange item in my face as he smirked. "He had it once before, and he could take it again." He did a sadistic laugh . "But, I killed him once before, I can do it again too." **

**Bakura paused once more. I stared at Bakura and wondered what he was talking about. I was terrified because Bakura threatened to kill my brother. ****I tried glared at him, but I couldn't. I trembled as I my gaze darted to the ground.**

** "I-I'm not... going to let you do that to... my brother," I stated as I tried to fake confidence. **

**Bakura laughed and pulled out a knife from his pocket. Bakura had a brief sad look in his eyes (1), but it quickly went away. Bakura pulled me into the darkness and I couldn't see much, all I could see was a black silhouettes. **

**"Sure like I'll take a threat like that," he said sarcastically. Bakura cut my arm with the knife. "You don't even know how to use your abilities, worthless mortal. If I were you, I would do what I am told." **

**Bakura pushed me to the ground, pinning my arms behind my back, and pointing the knife towards me. I tried to pull away, but Bakura tightened his grasp around my wrists and put one of his legs on the center of my back, slamming me into the ground. **

**"Foolish mortal, you will learn to obey me." **

**He put the blade against my throat. I was scared that I was going to die. **

**Suddenly, another black silhouette of a teenage guy came. **

**"I will not let hurt her!" a different voice bellowed. The voice sounded like a teenage guy about my age. **

**The figure pulled me away from the horrible guy. The figure hit the knife from his hands. The figure pulled me closer to him and for some reason I felt safer. Then, Bakura tried to come back and pulled him away from me. Bakura pinned the figure to the ground and punched him. The figure got free from his grasp and kicked Bakura very hard in the stomach. The kick knocked the wind out of Bakura and sent him half way across the room. The figure walked over to him and suddenly Bakura was engulfed by light. I heard a scream from Bukura as he faded into the darkness.**

**I started to tremble even more and goose bumps appeared on my arms. The figure came back; he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I didn't try to pull away and hugged him back. ****It felt like I knew him very well, despite the fact I didn't know who he was. I felt that he had a toned chest too. **

**"Mana," he said, stroking my hair, "everything is going to be alright. I promise, as long as I'm around, I won't let anyone hurt you."**

"**How do I know that for sure?" I teased him. **

**"I just know these things. I promise you'll be alright."**

"**Why are you helping me? Do I know you?"**

** He smiled.**"**You'll figure that out soon."**

I heard a load buzzing which came from my alarm clock. I moaned as one hand emerging from the covers. I tried to search around on the bedside table for the clock. My fingers found the switch and turned the clock off. My eyes snapped open, and my vision got clearer. I realized that I was back in my bedroom and the sun was shining in my room. Sitting up, I looked around my room.

"Wow that was a weird dream," I muttered to myself under my breath. Who the hell was that guy who tried to save me? Why did he Sparta kick someone too?I sighed as I threw back the covers. "Wow! I should stop watching _300_ before bed," I muttered to myself.

I looked at my alarm clock. I realized it was an hour before my first day of school in Japan started. I climbed out of bed and started to get ready for the day. I quickly put on my new uniform before I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't a huge fan of it. The uniform was a bright, pink jacket and a short blue skirt. I hated wearing the skirt because it was too short for my taste, but I had to deal with it. I went over to my desk before I put on my triquetra necklace.

After I was done getting ready for the day, I quickly went into the dining room. I noticed that was done making breakfast and it smelled good. He pushed away from the counter, pouring the boiled water into two mugs. I looked at my brother and smiled, "Morning, Mahad."

"Good morning Mana," he stated, glancing at me.

I sat down at the table. I started to eat my breakfast. My brother started to look worried _again_. He placed down the mugs down on the counter.

"You've been having those weird dreams again," Mahad said, furrowing his eyebrows.

I raised one eyebrow. "How did you know about that?"

"I'm your brother, I can tell by the look on your face," he teased, sitting down at the table while looking thoughtfully at me. My eyes widened as I began to gulp my tea. "I'm really starting to worry about you," he said, as he gave me a serious look. "You've been having bizarre dreams for over three weeks now. Do you want help for dealing with those dreams?"

"No. I'm fine," I said, forcing myself to smile. "I can try to figure out a solution for this on my own." I felt bad about lying to my brother's face, but I didn't want him to worry about me.

"Are you going to work today?" I said in a extremly lame attempt to change the subject.

My brother got up from the table. "Yes, I am. Also can you lock the apartment when you leave?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, sure." Mahad shoved his wallet and keys into his pocket. He walked to the front door and crammed his feet into his shoes.

"Oh yeah good luck," I said quickly.

"You too," he said quickly as his head jerked up. "You're going to need it knowing you."

"Sure," I stated as I rolled my eyes. I knew I was really going to need it; despite the fact luck usually avoids me. Mahad opened the door and closed it behind him.

I finished my breakfast and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After that, I picked up my panda bear backpack and put one of the straps over my shoulder. I walked to the door. I crammed my feet into my shoes. I opened the door, and I heard it shut behind me. I qiuckly locked the door. I walked down the stairs of my apartment complex. I nearly broke into a run as I hit the ground floor. I opened the main door. I started to walk to my new school; it took me a two hours to find the school and nothing exciting happen on my way.

When I got to school, I saw a sign that obviously said the school name. I realized the school looked a lot bigger than the schools back home, I became a bit nervous.

I started walking inside the large building full of students and teachers, but then I noticed a few stares from different groups of people. They weren't sharp, piercing stares, but it did make me feel a bit nervious. I did my best to ignore some of the stares and kept on walking.

I went to the office and it seemed very welcoming. In the main office, I managed to seek out, I saw an woman behind a desk. She was writing on some documents until I walked in. Her eyes, as they looked up from her paperwork to me, were warm and welcoming. Her business suit looked official.

"Hello," she welcomed kindly. "How may I help you?"

I gave her smile in return. "Hello there." I said, trying to remember my basic Japanese. "Er, I was wondering if I might be able to finish the papers to register at this school."

The woman smiled and looked through some more of her papers. "Well, certainly!" she said, pulling out a package of papers from a drawer. She displayed them onto the counter. "These are all the forms you need to fill out. When you've finished, just give them back to me, alright?"

I nodded and took the package of papers into my hands, gratefully. "Thank you," I said. I looked down at the paper, thankfully the documents were in my native language. Mahad had already finished most of the work and signed most of the areas.

I quickly filled out the papers and put them back on the desk. The woman gave me a lecture about the school rules. The person also gave me a timetable and my locker number.

The first couple of classes were very awkward, because I didn't know the language well. I was abnormally quite and acted like a wall flower. I knew that I wasn't acting like myself at all; normally I'm very energetic and outgoing. I wasn't sure why I was acting like that at all. I slowly doubted my adventure, and I wanted to go back to Egypt.

After two classes, I went to my math class. I always wasn't a huge fan of it, because I sucked at it; I remembered that I almost close to failing math once, but I _tried _to shurg that off. I sat in my desk and started to play around with my necklace. **(2) **I was extremly thankful that class didn't start yet. I heard a female voice beside me,"That's a cool necklace."

I turned around. I saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair with dark blue eyes. She wore the same uniform as me.

"Thanks," I smiled as I tried to remember my Japanese, "I got it along time ago."

"So are you new to this school?" A guy beside the brunette said in a intrigued voice as he leaned back in his seat. He had shaggy blond hair and honey brown eyes. He wore a blue jacket, white shirt and dark blue pants, which I knew was the guys uniform. "You have a really weird accent."

The girl glared at him, "Joey, that's racist!" She hit him hard on the arm with a text book. He flinched back and rubbed the area of the arm which was hit. I looked at them. I bit the bottum of my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"No. It's fine. I'm not insulted at all," I tried to reassure them with a smile. "My name is Mana."

I turned my head around and looked behind me. I saw guy with spiky tri coloured hair with blond bangs which framed his bronze coloured face. He had a child like face and amethyst eyes. He wore the male school uniform too. But, he wore a black shirt underneath his jacket, instead of the white shirt. He also wore a leather chocker around his neck. He had a strange inverted gold pyramid around his neck, which was on a metal chain. When I looked at him, I had a strange feeling of déjà view.

The brunette girl blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Tea, you know who Joey is already, the guy behind you is Yugi, and the guy behind him is Tristan."

I looked behind Yugi. I saw a guy with short, spiky brunette hair and brown eyes. He wore the guy's uniform too.

"We're glad to meet you by the way," Yugi said cheerfully.

"Thanks," I replied. "I'm glad to meet you too."

"So what classes are you in?" Yugi asked, and then looked thoughtful.

I pulled out my timetable from a pocket of my binder. "You guys can look at it if you want," I said, passing the time table to him.

Yugi glanced down at the timetable. "We have a lot of the same classes together," Yugi said, looking up at me again. "I have science with you next period too." Yugi passed the time table back to me.

"So where did you live before you moved to Japan?" Tea began, crossing her leg and folding her arms.

"I was born and raised live in Egypt," I answered.

"So, you're Egyptian?" Yugi asked. I glanced over my shoulder. Yugi smiled as he pointed to his pyramid. "You must know all about their artifacts."

"Hey, Yug'," said Joey, turning around to look at Yugi with a suggestive smile. Joey muttered something to him, but I couldn't understand what he was saying, since I didn't know the language well yet. **(3)**

Tea glared at Joey, like he said something stupid. Yugi ducked his head down and looked at his puzzle, like he was reasoning with it. Joey shut his mouth, and rubbed the back his neck.

"I'm sorry," I said, blinking in confusion. "What did Joey say?"

"Nothing really imporant," Yugi said sheepishly, looking up at me again.

I turned my head around and sighed. I knew he was hiding something from me, but I had no idea what. But, I tried to force myself not to dwell on it.

I glanced over and I saw a strange guy glare at me. He had brown which hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a blue trench coat instead of a blue overcoat.

"What is his problem?" I asked, glancing at the guy unwillingly from the corner of my eye.

"That's Kaiba," Joey glared at the guy for a few seconds, before turning his gaze back at me," just ignore him and you'll be fine."

The bell rung and a male teacher came into the class. "Today class, we're doing the usual – notes, notes, and oh my gosh – more flipping notes!" he rolled his eyes. Almost eveyone in the class groaned -espcailly me. I start to absently take notes. When the teacher talked, I noticed Yugi was glaring at his puzzle. I wasn't sure why he did that, and I found that very odd. I wondered what was so important about the item around his neck. I tried to ignore that. I tried to do my work.

After class was over, I walked over to my next class with Yugi.

"So what is the item around your neck?" I asked causally.

Yugi winced at the question, but I wasn't sure why. "It's the Millennium Puzzle," Yugi stated hesitanly, holding the item in his hands. "My grandpa gave to me on my 6th birthday as a gift and challenged me to finish it. It took me 8 years to solve this puzzle, but I solved it about a year ago."

"So, does you grandpa know a lot about Egypt?" I asked after a moment's thought.

Yugi nodded. "Oh yeah," he said, smiling. "He's an archaeologist. Sometimes he'll go to Egypt for a dig, exhibit, or research. He comes back home with tales, stories, notes, and sometimes even souvenirs. My grandpa really likes what he does." He clutched the puzzle in one hand, while he still looked up at me. "He found the puzzle in Egypt too."

"So, why do you wear it around with you all the time?" I asked. Yugi hung head as his blonde bangs fell across his eyes. I mentally hit myself for saying something that stupid and for hurting his feelings. "I'm so sorry," I appolgized quickly. "I didn't mean to insult you."

He jerked his head up and looked at me with sad eyes. "No, it's fine." He sighed. "I wear it because it's a memento to my dad. **(4) **It's important because of other reasons too." He swallowed, and gripped the puzzle tightly in his hand. "I don't really like to talk about it much."

I saw the sad look in his eyes, and understood what he meant. I immediately felt sympathy and hugged him. I felt him tense up in suprise. "I know what like, I lost my parents a few years ago." I glanced down at my necklace as a gloomy expression appeared on my face. "I wear the necklace around my neck as a memento to them too."

"I'm sorry about your parents," he said sorrowfully. "I guess we have something in common."

I thought about my parents and continued walking.

When I wasn't paying attention, I tripped on my own two feet and grabbed on to the puzzle. I fell to my knees onto the ground. When I did that, it felt like I was electrocuted and the pain went straight to my heart. **(5) **I clenched the fabric of my shirt near my heart and felt better.

"Are you alright?" he stared down at me with concerned eyes.

I got up off of the floor and stood up. "I'm fine," I lied.

We walked into the science lab. I sat down in my chair as I pulled out my binder. After I did that, I noticed Yugi was staring at the puzzle. Yugi looked like he was pissed off at someone. I started to wonder about that.

* * *

1. That was Yami Bakura and Ryou.

2. I have a bad habit of doing this in real life. I don't know why I put this in here to be honest.

3. Joey was whispering, "Maybe you should ask her about your Millennium Puzzle. She might know a thing or two about it."

4. I'm not sure what happened to Yugi's dad in the anime or the manga. I know he has a mom for sure, because she's in a few episodes of the Japanese verision in the anime. I'm saying something to fill the gap. Yugi said that the puzzle was memento to his grandpa in the very first chapter of the manga.

5. Yami didn't like that very much. XD

* * *

**Final Authors Notes**

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyway, that's the end of the chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it...

**Yami Bukura:** Wait, Wait, and hold on. Why the hell did you make Yami Sparta kick me? Plus how is that possible? Yami is pretty damn short; he would have to kick over a meter high in the air to do that. Did he levitate for 5 seconds to do that or something?

**Aqua girl 007:** Hey! I'm bending the laws of reality a bit, just deal with it. I made Yami Sparta kick you because that's my lame attempt at humour. (Laughs)

**Yami Bakura:** So, it's funny now to kick your 3rd favourite character in Yugioh in the gut and rip off the movie _300_. (Smirks) Do you want to be sent to the Shadow Realm or something? It might even have Justin Beiber music playing there too.

**Aqua girl 007:** Nope, I don't want to go there. Besides, you can`t send me there, because I`m the writer of the story. (Smirks)

**Yami Bakura:** (Groans) You'll regret being a smart a$*. (Brings out Melvin from Yugioh abridged)

**Melvin:** Do you want a hug?

**Aqua girl 007:** Alright fine, I'll make it up to Bakura in a later chapter and do something like that to Yami, okay.

(Bakura smirks and walks off. Melvin walks off too.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. I can accept constructive criticize too. I also the next one will be in Yugi's POV.

_**Edit completed: December 24th, 2010**_

_**Edit completed...again: Febuary 24th, 2011**_

_**Edit completed...yet again: August 9th, 2011**_


	3. Questioning

**Warning:** This chapter will contain cursing and mature content.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. If I said I did own Yugioh, Yami would mind crush me. **

* * *

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

I was in the middle of science class, and I was trying to do my work. Yami stood beside me in his spirit form and appeared to be half asleep. He was worried about me again. Yami was babbling about how I shouldn't hang out with Mana, I wasn't even sure if there was a logical reason for it. I normally don't fight with my brother often, but he really got on my nerves. **(1) **

_**Yugi, I don't think you should be around her! **_Yami said for the hundredth time.

_I don't get why, she did nothing wrong! _I hissed as my voice started to get louder inside my head. I muffled a groan as I leaned forward in my desk. I saw Mana glance back at me before I cradled my head in my hands.

_**I know, but it's what she might do that worries me.**_

I felt like I was starting to get a headache. I rubbed my forehead with my finger tips for a few moments.

_Seriously Yami, _I picked up a pen and wrote down more notes. _Why are you afraid of her?_

_**Well, **_Yami thought for a moment, _**she looks like the Dark Magician Girl for one thing. **_

I looked over one shoulder and glanced at Mana; I realized Yami was right. Mana had dark, brown hair which fell just past her shoulders. She also had bronze skin and green eyes. Mana wore the girl's school uniform which was a pink jacket, a white blouse and a blue skirt. Mana did look like a brunette version of the Dark Magician Girl a little.

I jerked my head around and looked at Yami again. _What does that prove? I know you, there's another reason for this. _

Yami sighed. Worried, he turned around and stared at Mana. _**I'm worried that Mana might cause trouble for you and our friends. We don't know much about her. I think fate brought her to Japan for a reason; I'm not sure what that reason is yet.**_

I suppressed another sigh. As I had suspected, another person appeared familiar to him, just like Bakura was a long time ago. Unfortunately, due to Yami lost memories, he could never place any of them.

_I guess that sort of makes sense._ _But I am not going to stop being her friends. _

_**Yugi, I just want to help**_. Yami sighed in defeat_**. But, if that's what you want, I'll do that too. **_

A small smile slowly graced my lips_. Thanks. _

I wrote down more notes. After a few minutes, I glanced over at Yami. I noticed that he was staring off into space. I realized Yami was worried about something else too; that much was obvious to me.

I heard someone tap my desk lightly. I flinched before I jerked my head around to see Mana looking at me worriedly.

"Yugi, are you alright? You look like you're angry about something," Mana whispered abruptly.

"No. I'm fine. I was just day dreaming," I whispered back, despite the fact I knew that was a bad lie.

"If it's about what I asked earlier, I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking about what I was saying," Mana said with a sincere look in her eyes.

"No; it's not that," I replied. "Besides, I forgive you."

"Thanks." Mana looked like she wanted to say something else. But instead, Mana turned around and did her work. I sighed and decided to do my work too.

I had a few more classes until I heard the final bell ring, signaling the end of the school day. I walked to my locker and, I started to day dream a bit and thought about Tea. My gaze darted back to Yami.

Yami smirked. _**You were thinking about Tea again. **_

_No I wasn't,_ I said nervously as I kept walking forward. _We are just friends, _I said, despite the fact I **did **have a crush on her.

_**I know you have a crush on her. **__**If you listen to me, I'll make Tea fall in love with you for sure.**_

I rolled my eyes at this._ Oh yeah, sure. I've never seen you have more successful love life. _

_**I'm just waiting for the right girl. **_My brother's lips pulled up.**_ Besides, I'm not the one still having perverted thoughts about her sometimes when I go to sleep._**

_No I don't!_

**_Yugi, I still remember you daydreaming about Tea's ass the day you solved the puzzle. (2) You're just as perverted as me...Joey maybe._**

_I don't do that—_

_**Sure, keep on telling yourself that.** _

"Stop picking on me!" I jerked my head around and looked beside me. I realized Tea was standing next to me and a slight blush came on my cheeks. "Oh, Tea, I didn't see you there." Embarrassed, I opened my locker with a hint of pink on my cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Tea asked.

I turned around and looked at her, trying to get over what Yami said to me.

"No. I'm fine," I said with a smile as I felt my blush deepened. "Come on; we probably should head home."

We walked out of the school and started to walk home. I was still walking beside Tea, talking to her, I noticed two figures running towards me. I knew it was Joey and Tristan.

"Guys wait up!" I heard Joey yell.

"Yeah!" Tristan called. "Where are you guys off to in such a rush?"

I glanced up and between my friends. They walked next to me.

"We were just going home," Tea replied.

My friends started talking, but I wasn't paying close attention. I wondered about Yami's problems because he was unusually quiet.

I glanced at Yami and looked like he was in deep thought again. _If there's something on your mind, you can always tell me._

Yami gave a small nod and sighed. **_You're right._** He paused for a moment. _**I've been having a lot of strange dreams about the Dark Magician Girl card lately, too. **_

_What are they usually about? _

_** I honestly don't remember that much. All I remember is that most of my dreams happened in ancient Kemet **_**(3)**_**, and **_**s**_**he was involved in most of the dreams too. **_

I raised one eyebrow. _Do think the dreams could be memories of your past?_

_**I don't know.**_ Yami tensed up,_** but**_ _**I got a feeling I will find that out soon. **_

"Earth to Yugi," Joey said, as he leaned forward slightly. "Are you still there?" He tapped me lightly on the head.

I blinked. "Oh, sorry guys," I said sheepishly, "I guess I'm just a little distracted lately."

"What is the problem?" Joey asked worriedly.

I couldn't help the grin that split my face. Of course my friends would worry about me. After all, I did get into a lot of trouble because of the puzzle. It was only natural that they should feel that way.

"It's nothing, really," I replied and gave him a smile. "Yami has been acting a little strange lately."

"What do you mean by that?" Joey asked frantically, while his eyebrows furrowed.

I paused as I tried to think of a way to explain it. "He's having a lot of weird dreams lately. He thinks the dreams might be connected to his past."

"This might be a good thing," Joey said, smiling and folding his arms. "Yami might be one step closer to finding his memories."

"I guess you're right," I said, looking away from him and continuing to walk.

"Of course I'm right," Joey boasted, smirking and stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "I'm always right about everything!"

Tea rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Wow! That's a first for all of us!" Tristan exclaimed.

Joey turned around and glared at him. "What the hell did you just say to me?"

"This is the first time you were right about anything." Tristan snickered. "Maybe we should call the press and report about this awesome new story."

Joey went over to clobber Tristan, but Tristan ducked out of the way; I started to laugh.

I turned and realized Yami wasn't getting much better. I decided not to press the issue more, because I didn't want to annoy him. I knew Yami wasn't going to say much more about it.

"What are the dreams about?" she asked.

I turned to face Tea. I hesitated for a moment, I swallowed and gripped the puzzle. "Well, he said that were mostly about ancient Egypt and the Dark Magician Girl was involved in most of them too." I sighed and my gaze dart back to Tea. "Other than that, I don't know much."

"Really, I'm sorry about that," Tea stated sympathetically. "If there is anything I can do, just ask."

"Thanks, he'll appreciate it." I smiled. "Come on; we probably should head home."

After my friends went home, I continued walk home. Soon, I came up to my home, The Game Shop. The building was a typical store, it's a little smaller with a green and yellow turtle on the front sign for 'Kame Game Shop' written in black across its back.

I opened the door. Once I walked in, my eyesight was flooded with all the different games on the shelves and display case counter. Board games, chance games, card games—any kind of game you can think of was in this shop. Though it was small and cozy, there was a happy and exciting sense to it. It is a pretty cool place to live. The door clanged behind me, as I kicked off my shoes.

"Grandpa I'm home," I called out, hoping he would here me.

My grandpa came into the room; he was about the same size as me. He had gray hair that was spiked up in the back with his bangs creased and flew away from his face. He had a few wrinkles around his face too.

"How was school?" Grandpa said with a smile, while he sat behind the counter.

"Okay, a new girl came to our school today," I stated with a shrug.

"Oh really, who was she?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Her name is Mana. She just moved here from Egypt," I said as I lend against the counter. I decided to leave the other details about her out.

"That's interesting," his eyes widened slightly, and he broke into a light chuckle. "Maybe I can tell her about my adventures in her homeland when she comes here. Also maybe she might be your next girlfriend."

"Grandpa," I laughed uncomfortably, blushing from embarrassment. "I'm not sure about that yet."

_**Besides, I know Mana wouldn't be your next girlfriend; I know you would never break Tea's heart.**_

_Stop it! _I tried to ignore Yami as he laughed.

"I'm going to start my homework now," I stated , going up-stairs to my room.

"Okay, but be down for supper though," Grandpa said as I stopped halfway up the stairs.

"I will," I called down the stairs. I turned around, continuing to walk up the stairs.

I down the hallway and walked into my room. My room was just like any other teenage boy's room. It was blue and half of the roof was slanted. There is a window there, so if I sat on the bed I could look up at the sky through the slanted window. There was a floor length mirror next to the western style bed and a desk by the door. Books and other papers had been strewn across my desk, and a lamp sat next to the papers.

My brother leaned the back against a wall in my room. Yami had a look on his face like he was contemplating about something. I dropped my things and flopped myself on my bed. _Yami_, I turned to my brother as he jumped,.

_I can hear your thoughts. I'm fifteen-years-old, I'm not a little kid anymore; you can tell me no matter what it is. _

_**I suppose you're not, I will tell you about it later. **_

He stared to space more as he closed off the mind link. I started to worry about him more. I had a bad feeling things were about to get worse.

* * *

1. This sort of me justifying why he's acting OOC here for a bit. I do think Yugi can be stubborn sometimes and does fight with people, even if it's once in a blue moon.

2. In the first section of the manga, right before Yami does his first shadow game, Yugi does imagine looking up her skirt...yeah...

3. Kemet is what the ancient Egyptians called their country.

* * *

**Final Authors Notes**

**Aqua girl 007: **That`s the end of the chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed it.

**Yami: **Why did you give me all of those dreams? Are you trying to rip off _Disney_ or something?

**Aqua girl 007: **Nope, I wanted to add a bit of fluff to my story. I had writer's block for a few days and a test this week too. Besides, things will get more interesting in the next few chapters and the dreams are going to get a lot weirder.

**Yami: **Okay... I'm going now, before you decide to change me into a girl or something.

**Aqua Girl 007:** I may be extremely weird by most people's standards. I would never change you into a girl; you're my favourite character in this anime. I would never get rid of Shunsuke Kazama awesome voice, it'll kill me inside.

**Yami: **Thank you... I think. Who's Shunsuke Kazama anyway?

**Aqua girl 007:** He's your Japanese voice actor. He's pretty cool.

**Yami: **Okay... this is getting way to awkward. (He sprints out of the room.)

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. I can accept constructive criticism too.

* * *

**Edit complete: February 11th **

**Edit complete...again: August 9****th**** 2011**

**Another edit done: December 1st 2013**


	4. Unknown Mysteries and Dreams

**Aqua girl 007: **Welcome to another chapter.

**Yami: **Why did you wait so long to do the story in my point of view? I thought I was your favourite character in this anime? It's the 4th chapter already.

**Aqua girl 007: **You still are my favourite character; I was just saving the best for last.

**Yami:** Thank you. Plus why did you forget a quote in the last chapter.

**Aqua girl 007: **I couldn't think of a quote and I'm sorry about , here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. If I said I did own this, 4Kids would track me down! **

* * *

"We all dream; we do not understand our dreams, yet we act as if nothing strange goes on in our sleep minds, strange at least by comparison with the logical, purposeful doings of our minds when we are awake." Erich Fromm

* * *

**Yami's P.O.V**

An hour later, I stared out into space more as I leaned against a wall. I knew Yugi was doing homework on his desk. And he just finished supper.

It seemed like my thoughts were going in circles, constantly repeating the same thing over and over. I wondered how Mana was connected to my past and how that was going to effect the future. I never liked feeling vulnerable, not in a duel, but especially not with my emotions. I'd never felt this way before with anyone before. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me, which always seemed too happen. I longed to remember my past, but I was never awarded with that knowledge yet. I had a very bad feeling something horrible was going to happen.

I opened up the mind link up. _Can you tell me more of dreams now?_ Yugi asked hastily.

I my eyes snapped open. I looked at Yugi slightly startled. **_I can't withhold this information forever from you, can I?_**

He did a devious smile. N_ope you can't. _

**_I might as well tell you then._** I sighed. I walked over to the desk and stood beside him. **_I had a couple dream, _**I closed my eyes as I tried to remember in vivid detail what happen, **_One dream was about how I sacrificed myself and put my soul in the Millennium Puzzle. _**I frowned as I remembered that horrible nightmare. **_My second dream was about..._** I trailed off. I got little embarrassed as I remember what the dream was about.

I open my eyes and looked at him. _Earth to Yami, _Yugi laughed as he waved a hand in front of my face.

I glanced up at him again. **_Sorry, Yugi._**

Yugi laughed. _Come on, you can tell me. Besides, I can read your mind anyway._

**_Alright, it was about how Mana summoned her Ka back in Ancient Kemet. I remember that she was fighting off skeletons. _****_I have no idea if she is really connected to past, or even if she was a friend or a foe. _** **_I just wish I remember my past more, so I can solve this puzzle much easier. _**

_I agree with you about that. _My gaze shiffed back to Yugi as he had a grin on his face. Yugi walked over beside me. _Why don't you find out?_

I arched an eyebrow. **_How would I be able to do that?_**

_That's easy. We can ask Ishizu._

Iresisted to urge to slap my palm against my forehead. Yugi had a point. Why didn't I think of that?

**_Of course, Ishizu would surely know something about her._**

There was a flash of golden light and Yugi let me take over the body. It took a couple of hours to walk there, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get some answers about this.

After awhile, I came to a large building, which I knew was the museum. The muesum was two stories tall and made white coloured bricks. The muesum also had many columns and arcs too. I walked up many steps before I opened the huge front doors, walking inside.

We headed straight for the back rooms, where the Ancient Egyptian Exhibit was. I could not see a person in sight. There were many different artefacts from many different cultures around the world. When I got inside the Ancient Egypt Exhibit, Ishizu was waiting for me by the stone tablet that showed ancient carvings of duel monsters, Kaiba, and I.

"I knew you would come, my Pharaoh," Ishizu said.

"Do you know the reason why I'm here?" I asked her hesitantly.

Ishizu turned around to look at me and nodded. "Yes. You seek answers about your past life. You just met a girl who seems familiar to you, am I correct?"

I nodded. "Her name is-"

"Mana," she finished. I wondered how she knew that, but I kept silent. "All I will tell you is that you are correct and she is indeed connected to the Dark Magician Girl," she stated as a weird sensation went through me. "But I fear I can't tell you if she was undeniably involved in your past or not, since I am not sure of that myself. You must figure that part out on your own."

Nodding, I felt somewhat defeated. I found out one thing and that didn't even seem to have helped me at all. In fact, it almost seemed too obvious. I realized all it did was cause more questions for me to answer.

I began to walk to home, I noticed the sun was setting. As I walked home, I spotted Mana was coming towards me. I swallowed nervously.

"Hey Mana," I said, trying not to show my nerves.

"Hey, Yugi," she greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm just on my way home; I just got back from the museum."

"That's cool." She seemed almost taken back by me. "I don't know why, but all of a sudden you seem different."

My eyes widened as my heart began to race. I was surprised that she could almost sense that I wasn't Yugi.

"W-What... made you believe that?"

She flushed. "I mean, it just seems like you're Yugi…but not Yugi. You seem different, I guess. Do you get what I mean?" **(1)** I stared at her in disbelief. When I did not say anything, Mana sighed. "Of course you don't. I mean, why would you? See you tomorrow, Yugi."

Mana stared to walk in the opposite direction.

_Well that was... strange._

**_I agree. I wonder how Mana knows it's me. Not many people can tell the differences between us._**

_Who knows, but we might find that out soon. _

**_I hope so, _**I said as I stared of into the distance. **_Anyway, we better get to home. It's already getting dark out and grandpa and mom will start to worry about you. _**

_Yeah, I guess you're right. _

I started to walk home and I started to think about what just happened.

* * *

That night, I was asleep within the walls of the Millennium Puzzle, I was had another one of my strange dreams.

**In my dream, I was in ancient Kemet and I was near a palace. I saw Mana. She wore a short beige dress and had a wand in her hand. **

**I saw there was a duel monsters card in my hand. I examine it more closely and I saw it had the Dark Magician Girl on it. Looking down at the image, I felt rag build up inside of me before I ripped it in half and stepped on it. **

**Soon, I felt like there was a great pain inside of me and it went straight to my heart. I reached out to Mana. She turned her head, walking away. (2)**

My eyes snapped open. I felt like I had a pounding headache and my mind seemed clouded. I sat up as I felt the cold, stone floor underneath me. I was confronted by the familiar walls and staircases of my soul room. I felt breathless and heart was racing. I wondered what that dream meant.

Instinctively, I went towards Yugi's Soul Room. When I got there, I reached out for the knob to Yugi's soul room before I opened it and I walked into the room to only find Yugi asleep on the floor and was snoring.

Yugi's eyes opened. Moaning, Yugi stood up before he walked over to the door and opened it. We walked out into the hallway which divided our souls, going into my soul room.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked, rubbing his eyes. "It's really late."

I looked down at the stone floor. "I'm sorry about disturbing you at such a late hour. There's just a lot on my on my mind right now."

"So, what's on your mind?" he asked in a concerned voice.

I let a sigh escape me. I climbed up one of the staircases and sat down on one of the ledges. "I had one of those obscure dreams again, and I can't figure it out what it means."

Yugi sat beside me. "What was it about?"

I told Yugi what happened in my dream; he seemed confused by it as well.

"Wow! That's random," Yugi said. "Maybe the dream is symbolic and is trying to send you a message."

"Do know what type of message it could be sending?"

"I'm not sure about that part."

I suppressed a groan. Great another dead end. I am not mad at him for not understanding it. This is just so frustrating.

There was another pause before Yugi gave me a smile. "Don't worry, Yami. I'll try my best to help you figure this out. I was able to solve the Puzzle, maybe this is just another puzzle to solve."

I knew he was right. I had him to help me figure this out, but I knew it still wouldn't be easy.

"You're right. I just hope I figure this out soon."

"I know you," Yugi said, standing up, "you'll figure it out eventually."

"Thanks Yugi."

Yugi covered his mouth, yawning. "I should go back to sleep, I know there's school tomorrow. I don't want to fall asleep in class."

"Good night," I said before I yawned myself.

"Good night too."

Yugi got up and went out of my soul room. I layed down and went back to sleep as well.

* * *

The next day I was standing beside Yugi in my spirit form. I appeared to be half asleep,_ again_. It was middle of lunch, Yugi was with me and his other friends.

Mana rubbed her eyes like she didn't get enough sleep last. Yugi started to worry.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Tea asked in concern.

"No, I'm fine," Mana lied. Mana paused for a moment and continued. "I can handle this on my own."

"Alright, but if you need any help just ask."

"Thanks," Mana repiled. Mana covered her mouth as she yawned.

Mana started to eat an apple and then she put it down. Mana yawned and turned her head towards me. Mana gasped. I tensed up as I felt my stomach drop. I realized she was staring directly at me.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked.

"There's a weird shadow near Yugi. It's like the silhouette of a person," Mana said, pointing directly at me. My eyes widen with shock.

I quickly retreated back into the puzzle. I started to panic and my heart started to race. I realized things got a lot worse.

* * *

1. Basically, Mana is sensing a difference presence. She can tell it's not Yugi's soul and it's someone else. But, Yami looks the same as Yugi still to her.

2. I know this dream is really random. Basically, it's saying if Yami rejects Mana from his life, he would never figure out the answers he is longing for and might parish. This is because Mana is a friend from his past and could help him. Plus, dreams don't make sense most of the time anyway... or at least mine don't.

* * *

**Final Authors Notes**

**Aqua girl 007:** That`s the end of the chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed it.

**Yami: **Why did you give me that weird dream? It doesn't even make sense.

**Aqua girl 007:** It'll make more sense later. Besides, I heard of a lot of much stranger dreams than that.

**Yami:** Yeah I guess.

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks guys for the feedback. Also, I have a few tests next week, so unfortunately I might not get a chapter up. But, I will make it up to you.

**Edit complete: Febuary 17**


	5. Decode

**Warning:** This chapter will contain cursing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. If I said I did own Yugioh, Yami would mind crush me. **

* * *

-**Mana P.O.V -**

A month later, I lay down on my bed and gazed up at the ceiling in my room. Like the rest of the month, I tried to figure out why I saw the strange shadow and why Yugi was acting strangely. I wondered if I was seeing things, becoming insane, or something else. Every time I brought up the Millennium Puzzle or the shadow, he always changed the subject and got nervous. It seemed like he knew something that I didn't and was afraid to tell me.

My desk was littered with papers with jot notes with my theories on them. Most of the theories didn't make sense to me and seemed out there. I tried to do research on the Millennium Puzzle online, but didn't find the information I hoped for. I asked my brother about it, but he always tried to change the subject, which made me even more suspicious.

"Damn it! Why can't it figure this out?" I said out loud to myself.

Sitting up on my bed, I rubbed my temples, knowing that I shouldn't be contemplating about it that much. It just made my head hurt.

Suddenly, Mahad opened my door and walked into my room, "It's supper."

"Okay," I got off the bed and stood up.

I quickly walked into the dining room and sat at the table. I gazed at the table, I realized we're having torly and tea. I could smell fragrances of food; it reminded me that I was _intensely_ hungry. I went back to my train of thought and Mahad started to look worried.

"Mana, is there something on your mind?" Mahad asked.

I reached for my tea, wrapping my hands around the warm mug. "How did you know?"

"I can tell by the look on your face. So, I figure something is bothering you." He narrowed his eyes slightly while I picked up my drink and took a sip. "Plus, you threw a book around in your room. You know I hate when you do that, you know the rules."

Frowning, I put my drink down on the table. I knew why Mahad didn't like me throwing things. I remembered when Mahad was in university back in Egypt, he worked in a warehouse to make some extra money. When Mahad was on his breaks, he would a game which required throwing office supplies at an opponent, who ever hit the most people won the game. Once during one of these games, Mahad hurt someone badly by hit someone directly in the pupil and blinded the person in that eye. Mahad was haunted by that event; he hated when I threw objects ever since.

"I'm sorry about throwing the book around," I apologized. "I know I should've done that."

"It's alright. But, can you tell me what's wrong though."

Maybe I should try asking again. It can't really hurt.

"Do know anything about the Millennium Puzzle?" I asked hesitantly for the hundredth time.

"I don't know much, all I know is that it is a very valuable artefact. It is connected to a young man called the 'Nameless Pharaoh' which no one knows a lot about." I was surprised he answered my question. Raising an eyebrow, Mahad absently popped some rice into his mouth with his fork. Mahad took his time before speaking again. "Why did you ask that?"

I tried to avoid answering the question. The look that Mahad shot me showed that he could see right through me. I sighed as I leaned back in my chair. "I know Yugi has it. He is acting very strangely; I'm starting to worry about him."

"Why? What has Yugi done? Did he hurt you or something?" Mahad asked sharply wanting to know everything.

I shook my head. "No. He hasn't hurt me," I tried to reassure Mahad as he sighed with relief. "Yugi seems very secretive around me all the time. I think there is something horrible that he doesn't want me to know," I clinched my fist, "It just makes me want to know more."

"What do think he's being possessed by a spirit or something?" Mahad laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, it's just that I really don't know much about him. I just want to help him, that's all." I sighed as I stared at my half empty drink. "Do you think I'm being paranoid about this?"

"To be honest, I think you should just talk to him. After all, he's your friend."

I looked up again. "Yeah, I guess you're right," I stated as I picked up my drink to take a sip of it, "I'll try talking to him again after school tomorrow."

I continued to eat supper. I wondered about the Millennium Puzzle more.

* * *

The next day after school, I walked home with Yugi and his friends toward his house. I still saw the strange shadow near Yugi.

"Do you play duel monsters?" Yugi asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah I do once in a blue moon," I replied, "but I'm not very good at it. Duel Monsters isn't quite as popular in Egypt like it's in America or Japan. I don't even have a complete deck."

"Well good thing you got the 'King of Games' to help you out," Joey stated. Yugi jumped and started to look a bit embarrassed.

Tristan smirked. "Well it's not like you help out, especially since you never won a damn tournament in your life."

"Hey, I'm a good duellist!" Joey fumed as his eye started to twitch. He clenched his fist.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Sure you are."

Joey narrowed his eyes. Before he had the chance to say anything, Tea snapped, "Cool it, you two!"

Joey and Tristan stopped bickering after that.

"I can teach you how to play the game sometime," Yugi said cheerfully.

I smiled. "Thanks."

I kept on walking some more, I looked at Yugi with a worried expression on my face. "Can I talk to you alone? There's... something I want to talk about."

"Yeah... sure I guess." Yugi said nervously as he did a curt nod.

"Thanks," I said uncertainly.

"See you guys tomorrow, then," Tea said.

"See ya," I replied.

Before I knew it, Joey slung his arms around Tristan's and Tea's shoulders and walked with them ahead of us. They left us alone standing on the sidewalk.

"S-So...what do you want to talk about?" Yugi asked nervously. Yugi hung his head as his blonde bangs fell across his eyes.

"It won't be easy to explain." I let out a shaky sigh as my heart pounded. "A-Are you keeping a secret from me? What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?"

Yugi tensed up. "What... gave you that idea?"

"Yugi, I'm your friend. I know there's something wrong, you been very secretive around me." I stared solemnly at him as I made sure to meet his gaze. "Whatever it is you can tell me, I just want to help."

Yugi looked like he was having a debate with someone. "A-Are sure you want to know... it's pretty out there."

"I think I can handle it," I said, not sure where he was going with this.

Yugi let his guard down slightly and looked like he thinking how to explain it. "Do you know a lot about ancient Egypt?"

"I know a fair bit because of my brother is an Egyptologist. I don't conceder myself an expert at all." I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Yugi's hands start to shake. "Well, I think it's better to show you." Yugi stepped back and put his hands around the Millennium Puzzle. Then, I saw a bright, golden light and I covered my eyes to shield them.

When I opened them again, I saw that Yugi didn't look that much different, except the fact he had a few golden streaks appear in his spikey hair. He seemed to have a different aura about him and seemed much more confident. The new Yugi straighten his posture and looked directly at me.

"And so we meet…" the new Yugi said in an edgy voice.

I felt like my jaw almost dropped. My eyes widen with shock. Every instinct in my body told me to run. I stood in the same spot gawking at him like an idiot. "Who are you?"

He stared at me. "I'm not Yugi. My name is Yami..."

I was completely speechless. I realized that something was very wrong and everything fit into place. I thought I realized Yugi was being possessed by an evil spirit against his will.

"It's not possible... it can't be." I backed off.

He took a step forward. "I can explain."

"Get the hell away from me ... evil demon." I tried to run away in the opposite direction. Yami grabbed my shoulders, but I tried to get free from his grasp. "Let me go," I said nervously. I got free from his and tried to run away again.

By that time, Yami looked like he had it. Yami grabbed my shoulders again. Yami pulled me closer to him, so that I was looking straight into his eyes. "Look into my eyes!" he said. "I'm neither demonic nor possessing Yugi against his will. I would never hurt him."

I stared into his eyes and he looked sincere. It felt like I meet him before and I could trust him.

"You're telling the truth, aren't you? ...This is going to take some getting used to."

We just studied each other in silence and then Yami spoke, "I assume you have many questions?"

"Are the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle?" I stated as I mental face palmed myself for asking a question that stupid.

"Yes... I'm the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. Sorta'…" I laughed nervously. "So, how did you get to be the spirit of it?"

I wanted to flinch at the look he shot me. He let his guard down slightly. "I was a Pharaoh in Ancient Kemet 3,000 years ago. I sealed myself into the Millennium Puzzle to save the world from something. I don't remember much of my past. I can't even remember my own name or how I defeated it. "

I wanted to ask him if he was kidding, because that sounded too farfetched to be even possible. And yet, he was being completely serious. Damn that must suck. I can't imagine no being able to remember my own past like that.

We turned down a side street, walking through the neighbourhood.

"I'm sorry that you don't have your memories," I said sorrowfully. "Still, I think it's cool that you saved the world like an action movie hero!" I blurted out without thinking.

I saw him blush, but I thought it was imagination. He gave me an awkward smile. "Thanks, I guess."

"Do have to destroy this new evil again?" I asked.

"It's a long story," he warned me while I started to walk beside him.

"I have the time," I stated.

When we walked home, Yami told me the story of his life. From when he was awakened after Yugi completed the puzzle, to the events after some tournament called Battle City. I was fascinated by the stories. He smiled the whole time.

I raised an eyebrow. "So let me get this straight, the spirit inside Bakura's ring wants to steal the Millennium items for his own personal gain. Plus, he is using another person's body against their will."

"That's correct."

"Do you know why he wants them so badly?"

He shrugged. "To be honest, I'm very uncertain about that myself."

I looked up startled. "How many Millennium Items are there?"

"There are seven in all, the rod, the scales, the eye, the key, the necklace, the ring, and finally the puzzle," he answered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what the powers Millennium Puzzle are?"

"It has the power of unity. It also gives the owner the abilities to crush another soul and to start shadow games."

"What's a shadow game?"

"It's a game which involves a harsh punishment for the loser, sometime your life can be at stake," he explained.

"So you mean like Saw?"

"I guess so," he said with a small smile.

"I still I have one more question," I asked as he looked up at me again. "How exactly did your spirit survive inside the Puzzle without escaping?" I blurted out. I bit my bottom lip from embarrassment.

"I am not entirely certain; all I remember of life before Yugi solved the puzzle was being able to observe people working on the puzzle. I never could communicate with any of them until Yugi finished it. I stayed in a labyrinth inside the puzzle whole time." He frowned. His eyes instantly dropped and bowed his head. I realized that I must have brought up a bad memory.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," I said sincerely.

He looked up at me again. "It's alright, you didn't know."

Suddenly, there was another flash of light. When it was over, the spirit turned back into Yugi, I looked back in confusion. "Where did he go?"

Yugi smiled. "He retreated into the puzzle to think about what you said. I'm sorry Yami wasn't very open, but he's always like that around newcomers."

We stopped on the middle of the sidewalk. "Do you guys switch places automatically?"I asked.

Yugi frowned and shook his head. "No. I have to willingly let him use my body. Although, Yami could take control if he had too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Does it hurt?"

Yugi looked amused and shook his head. "No; it's a little disorienting at first, but I got used to it."

Yugi sighed. "Are you sure you want to still stay friends with me... I mean your life is about to turn upside down."

"Of course I'll still be your friend. I can help too! You trusted me enough to tell me all this so the least I can do is help!" Yugi smiled at me and I smiled back.

Suddenly, I felt my old cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I picked it up and looked at the screen. I looked back at Yugi. "I just got a text from my brother. Apparently, I have to go the museum immediately."

* * *

1) Torly is an Egyptian dish of baked squash, potatoes, carrots, onions, and tomato sauce. I've never had it –it sounds delicious.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007: **That's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami: **Why did you end it on a cliff hanger?

**Aqua Girl 007:** I wanted to try something different. Besides, I'm planning to update within the next few days. (Aqua girl 007 pulls out book of cookies and a picture of juice out of nowhere.) Also ice tea and cookie for everyone, since Yami and Mana are one step closer to becoming a couple.

**Yami: **(face- palm) Thank you... I think. (Grabs a cookie and takes a bite out of it.)

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this. Please review and I accept constructive criticism too. Thanks for all of the reviews too.

**Edit completed:** _**February 26**_

_**Edit completed...again: July 10**_

_**Edit completed...yet again: Febuary 23, 2013**_


	6. Destiny

**Warning:** This chapter will contain cursing and mature content

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. I also don't own the Yugioh abridged references in this chapter. Yami mind crushed me for the grammar and spelling errors I've made in advanced. **

* * *

**Mana P.O.V**

"Why do you have to go to the museum?" Yugi asked.

"He never said the reason why on the text."

I stared down at the text message and started to wonder about it. The message seemed very odd to me because it didn't say why I had to go there.

I looked up at Yugi again. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Yugi!" I said with a smile.

"See yeah," Yugi said with a smiel before he waved, running off in the opposite direction.

As I walked towards the muesum, I started to zoned out. I started to think about my dream about Bakura I had the week before. I feared what he might do next and became furious about it.

When turned my head to the side, I noticed that a candle lit up in a store window, without anyone touching it. **(1)** I thought it was weird, but I continued walking.

When I got to the museum, I saw Mahad was standing near a strange stone tablet. The tablet had cravings which shown Yami and Kaiba facing each other. They both wore ancient Egyptian attire. It also had some strange cravings of duel monsters on it too.

"So why did you call me here?" I asked hestiantly.

Mahad turned his gaze towards me. "I wanted to show you this." He pointed to the picture of Yami on the tablet. "This is a craving of the 'Nameless Pharaoh' and he's the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." He pointed to the picture of Kaiba on the tablet, "The Namless Pharaoh is facing his cousin, Priest Seth."

Furious, I narrowed my eyes. "You knew about Yami the whole time?"

"Yes, Ishizu told me about the spirit awhile ago. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would never believe me, I thought it was best for you to figure that out on your own."

As much as I hate to admit it, I guess he's right. I would've never believed in something like that if he out-right told me without anything to back it up.

"I guess you're right," I agreed.

Turning my gaze towards the tablet again, I pointed up at some Duel Monsters near the top of the tablet. "What are those Duel Monsters at the top of the tablet?"

I glanced at Mahad, who smiled back at me. "Those monsters at the top are Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and Winged Dragon of Ra. The monsters in the middle are Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician."

I looked curiously at the top of the tablet. "Why does one of the monsters on the tablet look like a chicken?" **(2) **I asked without thinking, pointing to the craving of Ra at the top of the tablet.

"Mana that's not a chicken, it's a deity! You shouldn't say something disrespectful like that!" he scolded.

I felt immediately embarassed. I also felt like I insulted him severely, but I wasn't sure why.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I said, casting my gaze towards the ground.

"It's alright," Mahad tried to reassure me when I looked up at him again.

I looked up again. I stared at the tablet more and noticed the Dark Magician looked a lot like my brother. I wondered about that, but I kept quiet.

Suddenly, I saw a bright white light come from behind me and I covered my eyes to shield them. When I opened them again and turned slightly around, I saw there was a strange man behind me. He wore a light cream coloured robe with a white wrap around his head and large golden key around his neck. He had bronze skin, black hair and deep blue eyes.

Okay. What the hell? Did someone slip something in my drink? How was he able to appear like that! My brother is freaking out too, so that can't be it.

The man straighten his posture and looked back at us. "I must speak with both of you," he said calmly. The man placed his hand above his heart.

Mahad and I turned completely around cautiously. Mahad and I looked at the strange man unnerved.

"Who are you?" my brother asked.

"My name is Shadi." The man bowed his head slightly. "I'm the keeper of the Millennium Items and guardian of the pharaoh. Both of you awakened your magical abilities."

Mahad stared at the man as if he was questioning if the guy was high or not. "My what?"

"You and your sister have the ability to harness shadow magic," Shadi explained. "You must protect the pharaoh and help him find his memories."

I glanced down at my necklace and grasped it in my hands. I wanted to believe what Shadi said, but it sounded too far fetched to be even possible. When I looked up, I started to laugh. "Are you high or something? That's ridiculous. My brother and I aren't sorcerers. If I was a sorcerer or something, I would know about it."

I stopped laughing and glanced at my brother who gave me a dirty look. "Mana, that's a very rude thing to say!"

Before I had a chance to speak, Shadi smirked as he put one hand in his pocket and dug around in his pocket like he was looking for something.

"Well, if you don't believe me, I can show you."

Shadi pulled out a small dagger from his pocket and threw it at me. I closed my eyes and put out my hand in front of me. When I opened my eyes again, I noticed the dagger was levitating in mid-air a meter in front of me. My heart started pounding inside of my chest, eyes wide with shock. After a few moments, the knife dropped quickly to ground.

I stared down at the ground in utter shock. I knew I caused the dagger to levitate. I realized Shadi was right, and I did have magical abilities.

I stared at Shadi, hands trembling. "I-I believe you. I'll learn how to use my abilities and protect the pharaoh."

Smirking, Shadi kneeled down in front of me. "Good."

Shadi stood up quickly as he pulled out a large book out of nowhere. The book had a brown leather cover with gold sequence around the outside edge and key hole in the center. Shadi passed the book to my brother. "This is the _Book of Shadows _**(4) **and it has many spells you must learn within it. You must teach these spells to the pharaoh and your sister.** (5) **You must never let this book get into the wrong hands."

Shadi started to walk away, before he looked over one shoulder. "And I think you should keep a careful eye on your sister. She seems mischievous and might get into trouble."

With that, he turned around and walked away.

I glanced back to my brother. I was completely speechless. I couldn't believe what I've just heard. A part of me wanted to laugh and say that Shadi was crazy, but I knew deep in my heart it was true.

Before Mahad could say anything, I briskly walked outside of museum in an attempt to get some fresh air. When I got outside of the museum, I walked over to a concrete wall and leaned against it. I stared off into space and closed my eyes. I became frightened as I thought about what just happened. Soon, I got into a strange trance and felt powerful energy within me; I stayed in that in the trance for several minutes.

Suddenly, I was snapped out my trance and splitting headache. My eyes snapped open as I saw Mahad in front of me. Mahad snapped in my face as he yelled,"Mana! Mana!" I leaned my head to the side slightly as I glanced behind Mahad. I noticed water was shooting up about ten meters into the air like a geyser. **(6) **Something in my heart told me I caused the explosion to happen. "Hey, are you alright?"

Coming to my senses, I glanced up at him. "I'm fine... I think. What happen?"

"The fire hydrant caught on fire and fell over completely with out anyone touching it, then that happened," Mahad said, pointing at the gushing water.

"Did anyone else see what happen?" I asked nerviously.

"No I don't think so."

I sighed in relief as I shifted my gaze to the ground. "Good. Can you please not tell anyone about this?"

I reluctantly glanced back at Mahad as he nodded slowly.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Come on, we better go home."

I walked beside Mahad. I contemplated about what just happened. I wondered if things like would happen often. I knew I would eventually hurt someone and that made me terrified. I thought I didn't deserve my powers. I wanted my powers to be gone, but I knew that would never happen.

When I got home, I locked myself in my bedroom and flopped myself onto my bed. I spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling and wondered about what happened. I didn't want anyone to disturb me. When I went to sleep that night, I didn't have any more bizarre dreams.

* * *

1) This is Mana's first spell, if you were confused about that.

2) Sorry, I just had to make a Yugioh Abridged reference here. :)

3) That was what I hinted at in the first chapter. The triquetra is a Celtic symbol. The symbol was used in the tv show _Charmed._

4) The Book of Shadows is basically a spell book.

5) I wrote that because I assumed Yami did have magical abilities back in ancient Egypt. Mostly because the anime stated that Yami practiced spells with Mahad and Mana. After all, Yami does have the ability to start shadow games and mind crush people. Also I might give Yugi some magical abilities later too.

6) This is about 33 feet, so yeah it's pretty big explosion.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007: **That's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura: **Wow this chapter was damn short.

**Aqua girl 007:** Hey! I worked hard on this chapter, despite how short it was.

**Yami Bakura: **Sure you did (rolls his eyes.)

**Aqua girl 007: **You know I worked hard on the story; I always do, despite my awful grammar. (Smirk) You're luck that I'm nice.

**Yami Bakura:** Fine, whatever. Why did you add author's notes in this chapter?

**Aqua girl 007:** I there were more things to be explained in this chapter, unlike the previous chapter.

**Yami Bakura: **I thought you forgot how to write those or something.

**Aqua girl 007: **No I didn't. (Aqua girl 007 stares at Bakura.)

**Yami Bakura:** Whatever, I thought you might do that. (walks off.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. I put up a edited version of chapter two because I noticed it did have awful grammer, even to my standards. Also I will try to get the next chapter up before New Year's Eve, I promise. Also Happy Holidays and Merry Slavemas **(Yugioh abridged reference)** to everyone! Thanks for the comments too. :)

**Edit complete: Febuary 10th**


	7. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. Don't own this anime; ****I just enjoy screwing with it for kicks.**** Yami mind crushed me for the grammar and spelling errors I've made in advanced. **

* * *

**-Yami's POV-**

A week later, I knew there was something very wrong. That was because Mana avoided my friends and I for the whole week, seeming worried about something. I didn't know why she was acting strangely which made me along with Yugi and the others very concerned. But, we had no idea about how to help her, no matter how hard we thought. We asked her about what was bothering her couple of times, but she never told us why and avoided us even more. I thought the only good that happened during the whole week was that my weird dreams stopped abruptly. **(1)**

_**What do think is troubling her?**_ I asked from inside the puzzle for the hundredth time.

_I don't know to be honest. And I'm wondering the same thing myself this whole week._

_**Do you think she is avoiding me because I'm a spirit? **_

I started questioned if I should have told Mana of my existence in the first place and not gave into Yugi's peer pressure, since I was reluctant tell her in the first place.

_No I don't think so,_ Yugi contemplated, _and when we're talking that day she seemed completely fine with it._ _When did she start avoiding us exactly?_ _Maybe that has something to do with it. _

_**I think Mana started avoiding us the day after she went to the museum.**_ _**Maybe something happened there that was she afraid of.**_

_That sort of makes sense._

I saw Mana with lunch bag in her hand, and she noticed me. I quickly noticed a miserable look in Mana's eyes as she started to walk away. I detested seeing Mana look so miserable and immediately wanted to help her.

_**Maybe I should talk to Mana and to see **__**what's troubling her. **_

_Do think we should get the rest of our friends to talk to her too, again? _

_**No, I don't think so,**_ _** it might intimidate her too much. Besides, if we did that it might look too much like an intervention, and you know what happened last time. **_

_I guess you're right_._ I'll let you take over. _

There was a flash of golden light and Yugi let me take over the body.

Mana was near her locker; I walked over beside Mana as her eyes widened a little. I came up beside her and stared Mana in the eyes.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked, still uncertain about how she would respond. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"I-I am not sure," she stuttered. "Yami, I ...don't think you should be near me, it's too dangerous."** (2)**

Mana tried to walk away. I grabbed her wrist lightly with one hand, causing her to stop her tracks.

"Mana, I'm not angry at you. I'm very worried about you, I just want to help. I only known you for a little while, but I know there's something wrong."

"I-I guess... I can," Mana said in defeat, turning her gaze away from my own.

After she closed her locker, we walked to an empty hallway. I noticed that Mana tensed up a bit.

"Mana, can you please tell me what's troubling you?" I asked softly.

"Nothing... is troubling me," she lied.

"Mana, I just want to help," I insisted calmly.

"I can't lie about this, can I?"

"Mana, you know you have to tell someone sooner or later," I teased her.

"Well... after I went to the museum, I figured out something about myself," Mana said nervously. "A guy named Shadi told me... that I have shadow powers. You and my brother have these same abilities too. "

I knew who Shadi was and how he told a person about their destiny. I felt stupid for not guessing something like that happened to her.

"I can prove it, too."

Mana pulled out an apple from her lunch bag and set on the ground.

"Mana, what are you doing?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to show you a spell," she said really apprehensively.

Mana closed her eyes, sticking out her right hand before the apple started levitate a few inches in the air in front of her. Soon, Mana opened her eyes and the apple dropped abruptly to the ground in front of her.

Mana started to tremble a little. "This is why I've been avoiding you guys all week."

Mana sat down near the wall, staring down at the ground. I sat beside her.

"Yes, of course I believe you." I tilted her head up slightly with my hand. "I'm confused, do you hate that you have these abilities?"

"No, it's not that all. After I went to the museum, I was thinking about what Shadi told me and became nervous. Then, I set a fire hydrant on fire and made it fall over. A few other strange things like that have been happening lately. After while, I realized that when I get over emotional, my powers go into over drive and can't control them. I'm afraid that I might hurt someone...or kill someone, if I ever get over emotional about something or get angry at someone." She clenched her fist. "I'm afraid that might mess everything up."

After she said that, I felt like I knew her my whole life, despite the fact I knew her for only a month. It broke my heart when she said that.

"Mana, I've haven't been a very good friend to you. I'm very sorry about that. But, why are you so afraid of messing up?" I asked calmly.

"I always do by just being me! I know I can be very childish and irresponsible sometimes. I know this is a huge responsibility. I just know I will screw up... I always do... I have a lot of times before," Mana stated as she started to cry softly.

"Mana, I know you aren't going to mess up. I'm always going to be here for you and help you every step of the way," I said honestly with a smile.

Mana wrapped her arms around my neck, locking me in an embrace. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you and the rest of the guys all week. I've should of known better and talked about it a lot sooner."

"Mana, it's alright and I've should have help out sooner too." I wiped away her tears. "Can you please forgive me?"

I stopped hugging her and stood beside her.

"Of course I forgive you too, _Prince_," Mana said quietly as she stopped crying. **(3)**

I raised an eyebrow. "You do realize I'm a pharaoh, right?"

The sides of her lip pulled up slightly as she put a hand on her hip. "Yeah I do, I just like calling you that for some reason. Do have a problem with that?"

"No I don't think that at all," I reassured her as I felt guilty and embarrassed. "I just find it a bit odd, that's all."

Suddenly, Mana hugged me unexpectedly. I almost made me fall over. "Thanks for understanding and helping me."

"You're welcome. Besides, that's what friends are for."

"Come on we should probably eat lunch before the bell," Mana said more cheerfully as she continued to hug me more, "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Soon she stopped hugging me, and she looked like she was feeling a bit better.

I chuckled uncomfortably. "Yes, I guess you're right."

I started to walk beside her, I realized things were about to get a lot stranger.

* * *

1) Basically what happened was after they meet the dreams stopped for the both of them. Mostly because the main purpose of the dreams was to get them to meet. Plus, for Mana to figure out her destiny. Also, the Bakura sub plot won't be solve until further down the line, sorry about that.

2) Remember, Mana can see what Yami truly looks like now. Yami doesn't look like Yugi to her anymore.

3) Mana called Yami "Prince" sometimes instead of his correct political title in the Millennium World arc. To be honest, I'm not sure why, since everyone called him "King" or "Pharaoh".

* * *

**Final Author's Notes**

**Aqua girl 007: **That's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Kaiba:** Why am I here exactly? I have a multimillion dollar company to run. I don't want to be around another nerdy fan girl.

**Aqua girl 007: **Well, you're here because _**biskittins**_ thought you weren't in the story enough, I agree with her too, so I got an idea from her and your girl friend from ancient Egypt is coming into the story very soon. **(Also _biskittins_ for helping me come with that idea, I've won't have ever thought of it on my own. :D ) **You are going to be in the story a lot more often too.

**Kaiba:** What are talking about? (Slightly blushing)

**Aqua girl 007:** You know exactly what I'm talking about, and everyone reading this does too. I'm not going say it. You can figure it out on your own.

**Kaiba: **(smirks) I can sue you and maybe you'll tell me.

**Aqua girl 007:** (smirks) I know you won't. Besides, you have better things to do and money can't solve all of your problems.

**Kaiba:** Fine whatever, you are just like the other geeks I know. I'm going to do something else now far away from you. (Kaiba walks away.)

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. I know this chapter was extremely short and kind of fluffy, but promise next one is going to be way longer. Thanks for the comments too. :)


	8. Dragon Girl

**Warning:** This chapter will contain mild cursing. (Wow I really need to stop swearing in my writing all the time. LOL.) It will also contain an action scene too.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. ****TV Tokyo and 4Kids Entertainment own this anime too. ****I don't own the copy rights to the **_**Yugioh: the Pyramid of Light Movie.**_ **I don't own the song "New Divide" by Linkin Park.****I don't own the copy rights to the Twilight Sega movie or books. I also don't own any other references I forgot I made.****Yami mind crushed me for the grammar and spelling errors I've made in advanced. Wow that was a long disclaimer. LOL**

* * *

**Yami's P.O.V**

A few months passed by and nothing much really happened.** (1) **Mana invited Yugi and me over to her apartment. While we were there, we were introduced to Mana's older brother, Mahad. I thought he was kind, but very strict.

Mana and I were becoming friends quickly. Sometimes I even wondered if I thought of her as more than a friend, but usually shrugged it off.

Also during that time, we received from duellists wishing to take our title or the Egyptian God Cards away from us. After our victory in Battle City, hundreds of duelists have been challenging us into a duel, mostly inexperienced players. The duels were so easy; was able to beat them without using the Egyptian god cards. Fortunately, they all lost; but, some were challenge for us to beat. it seemed like a dozen duelist challenged us every day, and it was like this every day. I had to hold on to the Egyptian God Cards to get my memories back, which I longed for more than ever.

What was more of a challenge were the magic lesions I was forced to go because I need to know how use these skills. Yugi also learned he had some magical abilities too. Mahad would learn a spell, and then he would teach it to us. Mana did mess up a many of the spells, but she seemed to be determined to learn the spells no matter what too. Mahad, Yugi and I had a lot of faith in her. There was never a dull moment when Mana was around. Mahad told to me not to tell anyone but my close friends about these abilities.

After all these things happened, I wondered what would happen next.

* * *

Yugi and I got to math class a couple months later; Yugi sat down in his desk and pulled out his binder. I stood beside Yugi my spirit form as he sat in his usual spot in the classroom.

"Hey Yugi!" Tea greeted Yugi as she looked at him. Tea sat in her desk.

I saw Joey and Tristan walking thru the door. "What about us?" Joey asked. "Do we get a greeting too?"

Tea turned to Joey and Tristan. "Oh, I don't know," she said irately. "What do I say to the two idiots that forgot to take our science project home last night?"

"You guys didn't do your homework last night?" Yugi asked hesitantly, because he had no idea what they were talking about. **(2)**

Tristan looked awkwardly at Yugi, stepping away from Joey.

"Don't look at me, it was Joey's turn!" Tristan exclaimed, trying to shift the blame.

Glaring, Joey turned his gaze to him. "It was your turn to work on the damn project!"

"I took it home yesterday! I know it wasn't my turn!" Tristan yelled defensively as he glared at Joey.

"Can you both shut up!" Tea complained.

"Well, I wouldn't be fighting in the first place if the dumbass beside me did his work last night!" Tristan glared at Joey. "The last time he did that I got a failing grade!"

"Can you guys please stop fighting?" I heard Mana complain before she walked in the classroom, sitting down in her desk. "It's getting real annoying."

Tea raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about that?"

"I heard you guys fighting from my locker," Mana stated, shrugging. "I swear half the school heard the fight because you guys were yelling so loudly."

"Can you guys please shut up now?" Tea asked in annoyance.

"Fine," Joey groaned with folded arms.

"Sure," Tristan added.

After they stopped fighting, I saw a new a girl, who had long, white hair and blue eyes, walked through the door. I felt like she was connected to the past somehow and that I could trust her. **(3)**

"What the...?" Joey muttered. "Who's the new girl?"

"I don't know," Yugi said, raising his eyebrow.

_Yami is she from your past or something_? Yugi asked reluctantly.

_**I gotta feeling she could have a strong connection to Kaiba's past somehow. **_

I stared at her some more as she walked over near Kaiba. She handed Kaiba a coffee.

_I'm surprised that yet another person is connected to your past and Kaiba's_, Yugi teased me.

I chuckled. _**I'm just surprised that she can go into the "kill zone".** _

_Yeah, I guess._

"Wow! I'm surprised somebody can stand in Kaiba's 'kill zone' and not be killed," Mana commented, pulling out her binder.

"Same here," Joey agreed. Joey and Tristan sat in their desks.

Soon, the strange girl walked over to an empty desk near beside Joey's. The girl sat in the desk as she pulled out a blue binder. Joey turned towards her. "Hey... are you the girl who went into Kaiba's 'kill zone' and survived to tell the tale?" Joey asked curiously. Tea hit Joey at the back of his head and whispered something in his ear. "Sorry...I meant, you're the new kid right?" Joey corrected himself. Joey rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes," she said softly. "My name is Kisara."

"Nice to meet you," Tea smiled. "My name is Tea; you know who Joey is already, the guy with the spiky hair is Yugi, the guy behind him is Tristan and girl in front of Yugi is Mana. We're glad to meet you, by the way,"

"I'm glad to meet you guys, too," she said softly as her gaze shifted slighty.

"Why were you near the 'kill zone' anyway?" Mana asked before she waved her hands dismissively. "Not that there's anything wrong with that?"

"It's alright; I'm not insulted at all," she tried to reassure us. "I was in it because I'm Kaiba's personal assistant at Kaiba Corp."

Yugi and the rest of my friends stared at her with blinking eyes.

"What?" Mana said in disbelief as her eyes widen with shock. "How can you work for Kaiba? He's a jerk! Kaiba even ripped Solomon's **(4)** favourite card in half right in front of his face!"

Kisara rubbed the back of her neck. "I got the job at Kaiba Crop. awhile ago. Kaiba allows me to work on weekends and breaks so I can finish my education; he has these privileges for his other teenage employees too. Kaiba isn't a jerk all the time."

Soon, Kaiba walked beside Kisara and glared at us. "You shouldn't be hanging out with these geeks, and they might rub off on you."

Joey instantly got angry at him, "What was that, rich boy? Do want to duel me or something!"

"No I don't," Kaiba said before a smirk formed on his features. "Besides, I know I'll win like I did all the other times I faced you."

Angry, Joey tried to stand up, but Tristan gripped his shoulder, shoving Joey back down in his desk.

"Trust me, I will get my title back_** sooner **_than you think!" Kaiba snapped and glared directly at Yugi for no reason. Then, Kaiba walked back to his desk.

Just then, the bell rung and Mr. Sato came into the class. "Today class, we're doing the usual – notes, notes, and oh my gosh – more flipping notes!" he rolled his eyes, "Lucky you..." he said in complete sarcasm. Almost everyone in the class groaned -especially Mana.

The class felt like it dragged on for hours, even though I knew it was suppose to be a hour long class. Kisara didn't talk to us for the rest of the class, mostly because of Kaiba. After only 15 minutes, Kaiba abruptly left in the middle of class which seemed very odd to me. I also had a feeling something weird was about to happen very soon.

* * *

The bell rung and it was the end of the school day. I had a strange feeling Kaiba was up to no good.

I passed by Mana on the way to my way home. I wanted to talk to her because I never talked her in a long time. I turned to Yugi._** Can I take over the body?**_

Yugi raised an eyebrow. W_hy do you need to take over right now?_

_**I want to talk to Mana for a little while**_, I said and I hoped Yugi won't become suspicious because sometimes he thinks I have a crush on her.

_Why?_

_**I never talked to her all week, **_I said _somewhat_ truthfully.

_Sure, I'll let you take over. _

Then, he let me take over the body.

I walked over beside Mana was facing her locker. Mana turned around and looked at me. "Hey Prince," she stated with a smile.

"How are things going with you?"

"Pretty good; I learnt a new spell," Mana said, opening her locker. "In fact, I'm using on you right now."

I panicked a bit, because I was uncertain what spell Mana used on me.

"It's nothing bad, all I did was put spell you so that I can see you a bit more clearly when you are in your spirit form. Besides, you are cool, but now I get to see your handsome body more often too," Mana said in a tone, which made it hard to tell if she was kidding or not.

"Did you say I looked handsome and have an awesome personality?"

"...No..." Mana flushed.

"Yes, you did," I teased her.

"Besides, why were panicking?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You changed the subject," I said deviously as I tried to stop blushing.

"Just go with it," Mana said, taking out her panda bear backpack out from the locker.

"Well, you do mess up spells sometimes like that time you made your TV explode?"

"Hey! I was trying to get it to work," she fired back playfully. "Besides, the TV deserved it because it wasn't working for a week."

After a few moments, her face turned more serious. "It still sucks that I screw spells up like that up sometimes."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mana, you are a good spellcaster. You just need to keep at it."

Mana sighed. "I guess."

Mana cast her gaze towards one of the lockers nearby.

"I'm going to try something," she said and pointed to the locker, "I'm going to try closing it with a spell. Besides, I need the practise. I always mess this spell up."

"I don't think this is a good idea. What if someone catches you doing it?"

"I'll try my hardest to conceal the spell and my wand."

"Also why can't you close it manually?"

"It's just more fun this way," Mana said as she smiled.

"Alright then," I said worriedly as my gaze shifted around the room.

Mana turned around and looked around the room to see if anyone was watching. After Mana confirmed no was looking, she pulled out her wand out of nowhere. I stepped a meter behind her to make sure nothing bad would happen. Mana pointed the wand directly at the locker and said the spell out loud. The spell produced a powerful, narrow gust of wind which went directly at the locker and it shut.**(5)** The spell was so powerful that Mana almost lost her balance. Mana forgot where I was and stepped back. Before I knew it, Mana crashed into me and fell on the ground on top of my legs. After I fell, I looked up and Yugi looked like he was trying not to laugh.

_Are you…BLUSHING?_

_**...No…** _I muttered. Yugi laughed, making me groan mentally to myself.

I quickly became embarrassed and I hoped no saw what I did.

"Mana, can you please get off of me? This is kind of uncomfortable."

Mana rolled off of me, cheeks flushed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that spell would be so powerful. I forgot you were behind me. I honestly didn't mean to crash into you."

"It's alright," I tried to reassure her. "I know you didn't do that on purpose."

After we both stood up, Mana and I stared awkwardly at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Well at least I can achieve that spell now." Mana laughed uncomfortably. "Come on we should meet up with the others and go home."

"Yeah I guess we should," I said, trying to get my mind off of what just happened.

Soon, Yugi and I switched places. Mana, Yugi and I meet up with the rest of our friends. We walked out of the school. When I exited the school, I saw a large crowd was formed in front of the school and slowly became suspicious.

Joey stared at the crowd. "What's going on?" Joey asked everyone as he walked toward the crowd.

"I don't know to be honest," Tea answered.

We walked up closer to the crowd. My friends and I stood behind everyone. I saw there was large crowd in front of us and some of the people had duel disks on their wrist. I even saw someone with a case for a knife which hung from his belt buckle. I wondered if the crowd wanted to duel someone; I started to get worried.

_What's happening? _Yugi asked hastily as he could see anything.

_**There's a group of people in front of us and they seem to be waiting for someone,**_ I confirmed.

_Do know what they want?_

_**I don't know, **_I lied.

"Why is one of the guys wearing a wrestling mask?" Mana asked as she gawked at the crowd. **(6) **

"I wonder who they're waiting for," Joey said curiously.

Yugi became more curious and started hopping up and down, "Can you please let me see?"

_I'm going to see what's going on, _Yugi stated.

Before I had chance to say anything, Yugi shoved into center of the crowd. A large man pointed at Yugi and smirked, "That is Yugi!" Yugi tensed up as his eyes widen with shock. Yugi became terrified. Yugi Moto," yelled one duelist pointing his finger at him, "We challenge you into a duel!"

"Come on," Yugi sighed, "can I have a break? You guys have been coming after me every day! I don't want to duel you right now!"

The crowd became furious at that comment. The crowd started yelling and tried to attack him. I tried to stitch places, but it didn't work. After I , I stood there like an idiot. I had no idea how to help my brother and felt awful.

A blond hair boy grabbed onto Yugi's arm very hard and pulled him to the side. "Please accept my challenge for the Egyptian God Cards."

Another brunette hair boy shoved the blond boy aside and pushed him to the ground. The boy pushed Yugi backwards and accidently starched him. Yugi almost lost his balance, but he managed to stand up still.

"If anyone gets to challenge the 'King of games' for the God cards, it's me!" the boy bellowed.

The boy had a menacing expression on his face. The crowd started yelling more and became more aggressive. The crowd crammed Yugi towards the center even more. I became terrified a riot would happen. **(7)**

Another person grabbed onto Yugi. "Can you accept my challenge?" When Yugi didn't give him a response, he person pulled Yugi's arm hard toward him and kick Yugi in the shin. "You better."

Mana shoved her way into the crowd too. Mana concealed her wand. She tried to give the person which kicked Yugi a mild electric shock. But, someone shoved Mana and the wand fell out from her hand. Mana looked around and made it disappear. Frowning, she made her way out of the crowd.

Tristan and Joey shoved some of the people back. "Yugi try to go around the back," Joey said as he pushed another person back. "I'll distract this dicks."

_Do you think I should duel someone? _Yugi asked as he moved toward the back of the crowd.

_**I don't think so, **_I thought. _**If we duel someone in the crowd, the rest of crowd will get angry and the situation might get worse.**_

Yugi sighed reluctantly before he nodded. Another person tried to grab Yugi, but he kicked the person hard in the shin to defend himself.

"Are you sure you want to hold them off?" Tea asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Joey said. He unzipped his backpack. He took out a duel-disk and slipped it into his wrist with his deck already in place.

"Thanks," Yugi said truthfully.

I knew Yugi still wanted to challenge someone to not look like a coward. "If you duel every one of these challengers, you would get tried very quickly," Tea said hastily. Tea grabbed onto Yugi's backpack straps, "Come on." Tea pulled Yugi out of the crowd by the straps of his backpack.

Mana stood outside of the crowd. "We should get out of here before the crowd finds Yugi," Mana said sheepishly. We sprinted out of the school yard and into a different street.

When they got into an alleyway, they started to huff. "Thanks for helping me out," Yugi said jadedly and truthfully.

"You're welcome," Tea said tiredly.

I looked at Mana as she had an agonizing expression her face. Yugi turned toward her, "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I failed you," she clenched her fist, "I should have been able to get you out of the crowd."

I immediately felt sympathy for her because I felt the same way.

"You wanted to help me when I need it most. I think that's what matters. I don't care if you achieved that or not," Yugi said truthfully.

Mana unclenched her fist and sighed. "I guess," Mana said somewhat bleakly. Despite what Yugi stated, I still felt awful.

I heard something ringing. Mana pulled out a phone from her pocket. Mana looked at the screen. Mana looked at us, "I just got a text from my brother. Apparently we have to go the museum immediately."

* * *

1) Okay, this is last time I'm fast forwarding the story for very long time, I'm sorry about this.

2) Basically Yami is reading Yugi's mind in the mind link slightly.

3) Just to clarify thing, Yami isn't sexually attracted to her or starting to get a crush on her. He only recognises Kisara from his past, that's it. Sorry, this isn't Kisara x Yami shipping.

4) Solomon the name of Yugi's grandpa in the English Dub.

5) Basically, Mana is sending a straight and narrow gust of wind at the locker like a high pressure hose.

6) If you look closely in the crowd, one of the guys does look like he's wearing a wrestling mask. I don't know why to be honest...

7) I know that scene way more violent than it was the movie, but a riot would be like this in real life. (Despite the fact I know the fact no one would start a riot over a Yugioh card game in real life, but whatever... even though that would be extremely weird.)

* * *

**Aqua girl 007: **That's the end of the chapter. I hope you'd enjoyed it.

**Yami:** Why did you make Mana fall on top of me? What was the point of that?

**Aqua girl 007: **I just wanted to add some fluff to the chapter a bit. Plus, I always want to write something like that for some reason. **(Also thanks Velgami Dragon for letting me use that idea. :D ) **

**Yami:** How thoughtful of you (rolls his eyes.)

**Aqua girl 007: **Come on, I'm not going to write something like that for a while. Besides, I know most of the chapter was relevant.

**Yami:** Yeah... I guess. Also why are you writing about the Yugioh Movie?

**Aqua girl 007:** Not a lot people ever wrote about that movie, and I wanted to try something different. Also, I will write a few different things that weren't in the movie. I'm doing that to make it more interesting.

**Yami:** Sounds interesting... I think. (He runs away.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Unfortunately, I have a lot of homework, projects, tests and final exams this month, so I will be updating a lot slower than I usually do. :( But, I promise I try my hardest to update when I have the chance. Also, thanks for the comments too. I'm also sorry about the cliff hanger too.


	9. Suprises

**Very important authors note**

**Aqua girl 007:** Hey guys, and welcome to another chapter.

**Yugi: **Why did you leave out the duel with Joey and those duellists who wanted to challenge me? Also why did leave out the duel between Kaiba and Pegasus?

**Aqua girl 007: **I decided the story will be only in Yami's, Mana's and your point of view. This is because the story would be to chaotic if had to many points of views in it. **But, I do strongly recommend watching those duels and some other scenes from the beginning of the movie; otherwise you might get confused reading this part of the story! **

**Yugi: **I guess I can see your point. Also here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters...if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. TV Tokyo and 4Kids Entertainment own this anime too. I don't own the copy rights to the **_**Yugioh: the Pyramid of Light Movie.**_ **I also don't own any other references I forgot I made.**

* * *

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I raised an eyebrow. "Why do we have to go to the museum?"

Mana quickly glanced down at the screen of the cell before she looked up at me again. "It says on the text that Mahad has something important to show us which help Yami find his memories."

"What does he want to show us?" I asked.

"It didn't say on the text," Mana replied hesitantly.

Why do have to go the muesum right now? There is no reason to in the first place. And the message never stated why.

"Come on, we better go then," Tea said, leaning against one of the concrete walls on one of the buildings.

_**I'm not sure we should go.**_

_Why?_ I asked cautiously as I fought the urge to tilt my head to the side.

_**I have a feeling like something is strange going to happen there. **_

_What do you mean be that?_

_**The last time this happened, Shadi appeared out of nowhere and told Mana that she was a spell caster,**_ _**I'm afraid something like that might happen there again.**_

_I doubt anything is going to happen there. I trust Mahad; after all Mahad is Mana's brother_.

Yami sighed heavily; _**I guess...**_ he trailed off.

"Are you going to keep on standing there?" Tea joked around.

"She's right," Mana stated with a smile. "We should probably go."

I laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah we probably should."

We walked to the museum and it took about half an hour to get there, but we didn't care. When we finally got there, I noticed the place seemed deserted. We wandered into the entrance hall. Then I saw a sign for a display and walked in front of it. My eyes widen with shock. The sign was beige; it had a picture of pyramids in background with text surrounding it. But the picture in the bottom left hand corner caught my eye; it was a picture of an inverted version of the Millennium Puzzle which was made out of crystal**. **The item also had the Eye of Ra on it with a ruby in the center of it.

_Look that crystal pyramid there,_ I said, staring at the sign. _It looks the Millennium Puzzle!_

_**Yes,**_ _**it kind of does,**_ Yami agreed. Yami leaned forward slightly and stared at the picture.

"Come on we should probably see Mahad or otherwise he might get pissed," Mana stated before she walked to the next room.

"Yeah I guess you're right," I mumbled, staring at the sign more.

I stared at sign for a few moments. I felt an eerie aura about the crystal pyramid and started to worry about that. Ignoring my gut feeling, I walked into the next room.

As we walked through the exhibit, Mana and Yami seemed to be in a daze by their surroundings, but I wasn't sure why.

After awhile, Mana and Tea seemed detracted by a display. But, I noticed a sarcophagus with the lid half way open I felt drawned by sarcophagus and walked over to it. I felt an eerie presence about the mummy. I looked up slowly at Yami. He seemed to be in deep thought. _What's wrong?_

Yami folded his arms. _**I feel like I've meet this man before. I recognize that dagger,**_ _**and it's very frustrating.**_

I glanced down and saw mummy lying inside of the sarcophagus. The mummy was rotten and had a large dagger placed between its arms. _Do you think this man was a foe from your past? _

I glanced up and looked at Yami. Then, Yami cradled his head in his hands like he was starting to have a head ache. _**I don't know, but I got a bad feeling were going to find out, **_Yami stuttered. Yami flinched at the dull pounding in his head.

"Is the Prince alright?" I jerked my head around and noticed Mana beside me. Mana looked worriedly at Yami.

"No," I said unsteadily. I gave an exasperated sigh. "I think Yami recognizes that mummy from his past, but he doesn't know how."

"I think I recognize him too." Mana paused like she was going to say something and I thought she changed her mind. "But, it's a stupid idea though," Mana laughed uncomfortably, "How can I even recognize that guy, if he has been dead for thousands of years?" Mana looked at the mummy again with a nervous expression her face.

I paused for a moment. Before I had a chance to say anything, Tea walked over beside us. "How can you guys look at that mummy? It's looks disgusting!" Tea shuttered as she crossed her arms. Tea clamped a hand over her mouth like she was about to vomit, "If we stay here any longer, I'm going to throw up."

Before I had a chance to say anything, Tea grabbed my shoulders from behind and pushed me out of the room. "Okay Tea, I get the point your not a mummy fangirl," I said as I was being pushed forward. When I was being pushed, I looked back over my shoulder. I saw Mana sigh and then she followed us.

I was pushed over to another room, where there were many ancient Egyptian artefacts. At the back of the room, I saw Mahad looking at a strange display. Something caught Yami's eyes and he froze. I observed the case; I saw something that looked the strange pyramid from the entrance sign.

After I was stopped being pushed, Mahad turned away from the display. "Thank you for coming."

"So why did you send us message to come here?" Mana asked causally.

"I wanted to show an important object to you guys. Which might help the Pharaoh find his memories," Mahad stated.

I examined a triangular object which had Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and Winged Dragon of Ra around a red gemmed eye of Ra.

"What is this? It looks similar to Millennium Puzzle, but it's upside-down," Tea said, staring at the object. I glanced at Tea as she leaned forward slightly and stared at the object.

"Is it related to the Millennium Puzzle in anyway?" I wondered. I leaned forward slightly and stared at the object.

Mahad pointed to a strange pyramid inside the glass case, "It's called the Pyramid of Light and it's not a Millennium Item. But, it symbolizes a person who called himself 'The King of Light' or Anubis. That person was a wicked sorcerer who to tried to bring about the end of the world."

"I guess his plan didn't work," Mana stated jokingly. I glanced at Mana as she examined the object speciously. Then I turned and faced the object again.

"The legend said that a brave pharaoh destroyed him," Mahad said as I stared down at the Millennium Puzzle in my hands. "Which is the same Pharaoh inside your Millennium puzzle," Mahad told me.

My eyes widened with shock. _You must have fought with that man 3 thousand years ago. _I looked up and turned to Yami.

_**I must have.**_

I shifted my gaze towards Mahad. "Do you know anything more about the legend?"

"Actually I do, there are some hieroglyphs on the side of the sarcophagus," Mahad told us.

"Let's go back and see," I stated.

We went back over to the sarcophagus and I tensed up. Tea shuttered.

"What is written on the side of it?" I asked as I noticed the hieroglyphics on the side of the sarcophagus.

"The hieratic text on this seems to be an ancient prophecy," Mahad said as he stared down at the side sarcophagus. mahad kneeled down infront of the sarcophagus . Then he squinted, "After the battle between the King of Light and the King of Darkness, the King of Destruction will revive," Mahad said as he read the hieroglyphs out loud.

I felt an evil presence behind me, but an invisible force kept me from moving at all. Also, I felt like my jaw was clamped shut too. **(2)** My heart began to pound faster and started to worry. Suddenly, a bright light shone from the sarcophagus. Then the light engulfed us. We were all knocked out.

**While I was knocked out I had a vision. In my vision, I stood in open space with gigantic versions of the Pyramid of Light and the Millennium Puzzle high above me in a starry sky. I heard someone chanted a spell which I didn't recognize.**

**I looked over to where two people were duelling. I saw that Yami was duelling Kaiba. But, Yami scream in pain and winced. Then, Yami fell down to his hands and knees. Kaiba smirked and chuckled. Then a huge man with a jackals head came. The jackal picked Kaiba off of the ground and said, "When the King of Light is ruined and the King of Darkness will destroy the Monsters of Darkness. Then the King of Darkness will **_**die. **_**After this happens, the King of Destruction shall rise again." **

After my vision, my eyes snapped opened and I felt a pounding in my head. I heard a loud alarm ringing in my ears.

"Yugi! Yugi!" Tea exclaimed, tapping me on the shoulders.

"Did you have a strange vision right now?" I asked before I sat up.

I looked up and turn to face Tea. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Tea apologized as she shook her head. "But we have bigger problems," Tea said as she trembled. I looked around the room as I realized what had happened. I saw that display case was smashed and glass was everywhere. Mana stood beside the display and looked nervous. My eyes widen as I noticed the Pyramid of Light and the mummy were missing. I started to become nervous.

"What happen?" I muttered.

Mana shifted nervously and turned to look directly at me. "I woke up and the mummy broke out the case," Mana trembled. "I tried to stop him, but my spell didn't work. Then the mummy stole the Pyramid of Light and ran out of the building." **(3)**

I stood up quickly as I remembered the vision. I knew that Anubis would try to destroy the world. I was afraid that Anubis would kill Kaiba or make him apart of his plan. "Can you guys stay here and make sure Mahad is alright. I'll text you later," I said hastily as I ran towards the door.

"Yugi, where are you going?" Tea asked hastily.

I stopped. I jerked my head around and looked Tea. "There's something I'm worried about. I have to go now!"

"Wait, Yugi!" Tea shouted.

I ran out of the room. When I was in the entrance hallway, Mana grabbed my wrist. I stopped as I tensed up. "I want to come with you," Mana stated.

"Why?" I asked hastily.

Mana let go of my wrist. Mana sighed and clenched her fist. "I let you down twice today," Mana shuttered, "I don't want to do again. Plus, I know Kaiba is in danger because I had that vision too."

I didn't want anyone to get hurt. But, I knew that Mana could help me tremendously because she had the same vision as me. I let out a small shaky sigh. "You can come to, I guess," I answered uncertainly.

We ran outside and saw a limo pull up outside of the museum doors. I ran down the step and stood in front of the limo. The windows of the limo rolled down and Mokuba was inside, "Kaiba sent me to find you and partner for a tag duel. **(4) **Kaiba is waiting for you guys at his Duel Dome . You have to bring a duel disk and deity cards too." Mokuba sifted his gaze back at us, "Are you guys in?"

Mana trembled, "I'm not sure, I barely even know how to play this game," Mana said in a shaky voice as her hand twitched. Hesitating, Mana shifted her gaze towards the side. "But, I guess I'm in."

_I'm not sure if we should do this,_ I shuttered. I glanced at Yami and looked down. _If everything goes as the legend predicted, we will lose duel and the result might put everyone in danger._

_**I know it isn't wise to get involved in a Shadow Game, but I know Kaiba won't listen. **_Yami clenched his fist._** I think duelling Kaiba the only solution.**_

"I'll duel Kaiba too," I answered uncertainly.

"Why does Kaiba want us to duel him so bad? Is Kaiba alright?" I asked very concerned.

"I don't know." Mokuba shook his head as he shifted his gaze to the ground. "He seems to be acting strange, since he got back from his meeting with Pegasus." Mokuba stuttered, "Seto is sort of acting like he is under someone's control or something."

I stared at Mokuba, heart pounding inside my chest. I wanted to ask Mokuba if he was kidding, because that sounded too far fetched to be even possible. And yet, Mokuba was being completely serious.

"We might as well get our duel disks and see for ourselves," I said unsteadily.

Then everyone else nodded. We all piled into the limo.

* * *

1) I couldn't think of another quote.

2) Basically, Anubis is doing a spell to prevent Yugi from stopping his plan.

3) This is based on the Japanese version of the movie; in that version Anubis does take to Pyramid of Light, even it's in the movie for a few seconds, lol.

4) A Tag Team duel is basically like a normal duel, except 4 players are playing Duel Monsters at once.

* * *

**Final Authors Notes: **

**Aqua girl 007:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter...

**Yami Bakura:** Wait, Wait, and hold on. Why didn't you write for a friggin' month? Why did you end the last chapter with a cliff hanger,_**again**_?

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, I had a lot of school work and had study for my finals. I didn't have enough time to write another chapter. I'm super sorry for letting that happen and I'll promise I'll make it up to you guys. Plus, I ended the last chapter on a cliff hanger because I couldn't think of another way to end it.

**Yami Bakura:** Wow! I though you could come up another idea. (Smirks) But again, this is the same person who came up with the ideas stupid as Mana calling Ra a chicken and a riot breaking out over a card game.

**Aqua girl 007:** Hey!

**Yami Bakura: **(Smirks.)Face it! It's true!Also why are you making Yami/ Mana and Kisara/Seto duel each other?

**Aqua girl 007: **I thought it was a random and different, so I decided to add it.

**Yami Bakura:** Wow! It's like battle of the couples! What is this, a new idea for a game show or something?

**Aqua girl 007: **Nope it isn't... even though that would be kind of cool. But there is a more logical reason behind this which will be explained later on during the story arc.** (Hint: What do Mana, Kaiba, Yami, and Kisara have in common? Why would this be important in Anubis plan?)**

**Yami Bakura: **Are you going to say what is or are you just going to give the readers a vague clue?

**Aqua girl 007:** Nope, you're going to wait and see. You can't bring out Melvin again too.

**Yami Bakura:** Damn it! You ruined my plans! You're going to pay for this later! (Walks out of the room)

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks _**Grapejuice101 **_and _**MissKenniGurl672 **_for adding this story to your favourites list, I've never expect anyone to **ever** do that. :) Also thanks _**YankkeSamson**_ and _**ElementUchihaMaster**_ for adding this to your alert list too. :) **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the story too. :D**

Also I'm going to try to make it up to you guys. I'm going to edit some of my earlier chapters too and try my best to make them better. I'm mostly editing the grammar, adding more imagery, and editing some of the scenes.

Finally, if I make any stupid errors writing the duel portion of this, don't be afraid to tell me. I'm fully willing to make changes. I'm still learning how to write duels, so I might not get all of the rules right.


	10. Dangerous Duel

**Attention Duelists! My hair has to say Aqua girl 007 does not own Yugioh, even though you already know that!**

* * *

-**Yami POV-**

As Yugi and Mana walked into the lift in the Duel Stadium, he pressed the button, causing the door to shut.

"I'm going to send a text to my brother, maybe he can help us out some how," Mana stated.

"Good idea," Yugi agreed.

Mana pulled her cell out of her pocket, beginning to type the message on the keyboard of her phone.

_**Yugi, I think we should switch places. This duel could be extremly dangerous.** _

Reluctantly, I switched places with my brother, feeling the elevator decending.

When the lift reached the bottom, Mana turned her gaze towards me and put her cell in her pocket. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I replied, trying to be polite.

We walked into the studium. The place was big as a football stadium. The roof had a holographic projector on it. Jumbo screens were on each side of the stadium.

"Damn this place is huge!" Mana commented.

"I was thinking the same thing," I admitted.

Before I knew it, Kaiba walked into the stadium beside Kisara as a line of Duel Monsters and a light show proceeded.

Okay. Is he f***ing kidding me? I knew his ego was huge, but this is too much. I started to laugh.

"Wow. Someone's over doing it," I commented as Kaiba stopped twenty feet from me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaiba said, sending me a glare.

I forced myself to stop laughing. "Sorry, I know how huge your ego is, but a lightshow happening as you walk into a stadium? This is worse then Battle City for crying out loud!"

Mana started to laugh too. "I agree; this is like something out of a bad action movie."

Kaiba groaned, not a amused by our comments.

"Still, I hope you brought your Egyptian God Cards. Mokuba seal all of the exits!" Kaiba ordered. In an instant, all of the exists were sealed off.

Okay. Kaiba has an ego big as Texas, but this too over board, even for him. Something else must be going on here.

"Kaiba listen," Mana tried to reason with him, "something strange is happening. I think-"

"Look, I don't give a shit right now. Just start the damn duel already!"

I let out a sigh. I know there is no damn point reasoning with Kaiba, I just have to duel him.

"Alright, so how do we do this?" Mana inquired, staring at Kaiba in confusion.

"Me, Yugi, Kisara, then you," Kaiba replied.

"Alright, let's duel!" Kaiba and I said.

Kaiba drew a card from his deck. "I summon my Familiar Knight in defence mode, try to get past him."

"I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" I said before a woman who was wearing armor with a sword and shield in her hands appeared on the field.

"And now, say goodbye to your monster!" I said with a smirk before the woman swung her sword at the monster, destorying it.

"By destroying your knight, I activated its special ability allowing you to play a new monster in its place."

"Deciding to be helpful today, huh Yugi?" Kaiba taunted me, summoned Rare Metal Dragon on to the field.

"Because not only does it allow you to get another monster on the field, it helps me and my partner too. Allowing me to summon King's Knight, and through their special ability, Jack's Knight." I smirked as the two monsters appeared on the field. "Besides, it's more fun kicking your ass this way."

Kisara summoned Armed Dragon while Mana summoned her Skilled Dark Magician.

"I end my turn," Kisara said before a holographic card appeared on the field.

"I play one card face down too," Mana stated before another card appeared on the field. "Your move, Kaiba."

"I place one card face down," Kaiba stated as yet another card appeared on the field. "It's your move."

I drew a card from my deck. It was an Egyptain God Card. Smirking, I looked up at Kaiba again.

"I sacrifice King's Knight, Queen's Knight, and Jack's Knight to summon out Slifer the Sky Dragon!" I said before the three knights disappeared from the field. A bolt of lightning struck the field in front of me. Slifer appeared on the field before it let out a thunderous roar.

Glancing to the side, I noticed Mana was looking at the monster in awe. I'm not really that surprised she's doing that since this is first time seeing a god card.

"Slifer attack!" I declared before Slifer shot a fire ball towards Kaiba's dragon, causing it to explode.

"I end my turn," Kisara said, looking at the god monster in shock.

"Same here," Mana added.

Kaiba drew a new card. "Not only am I not afraid of your god cards but I'm going to force you to summon them all at once with my Obligatory Summon magic card! Now you're forced to bring to the field every monster in your deck that fits in the same category as the one that's currently out on the field."

Okay. Why the hell would Kaiba do something like that? If I drew out the other god cards, it could make him lose the game in an instant. Even Mana is looking at Kaiba as if he was from another planet right now. He must be planning something. I'm sure of it. I have no choice but to play along for now.

"Fine, I summon two more Egyptian god cards. Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra."

The other two monsters appeared on the field.

"It's no mistake," Kaiba claimed. "My entire strategy was to draw out your three Egyptian God Cards, so I can be the first Duellist to crush all of them at once."

"That's ballzy, don't cha think?" I teased with a smirk. "Just how do you intend to do that?"

"You're about to find out right now." Kaiba smirked. "Reveal Trap Card, Pyramid of Light!"

The card flipped up and the picture on the card looked excatly like the object at the museum.

A bright blue light shot up from the card before it hit the ground, splitting into four and creating a pyramid shape.

"Looks like your so-called unstoppable monsters, have been stopped."

Kaiba was still smirking as the pyramid closed, while the sides of blue energy penning us in.

"Impossible," Kisara gasped, still staring at the god monsters, who were now stuck on the outside of the pyramid.

Kaiba was still smirking. "See for yourself."

Obelisk was the first to try to reach inside, and was forced back by blue lightening, which then consumed Slifer and Ra. The three gods vanished from the playing field, removing them from play.

Suddenly, I heard someone chanting in ancient Egyptian. Okay. How the hell is that possible? The only other person I know that can speak that langauge is Mahad.

I heard Yugi let out a scream in the mind link. Holding the puzzle in my hands, I turned my gaze towards it.

_**Yugi, are you alright?** _

But I heard no answer. Hell, I couldn't even sense a damn thing!

Mana made her staff appear in her hand, looking at me worriedly. In seconds, Mana grunted in pain and looked like she was about to pass out.

"Prince," Mana mummbled as sparks came out of duel disk.

Rushing over to side, I caught Mana in my arms when she passed out. I'm surprised that I did that since I'm a tad shorter then her. I shook her in my arms, but her eyes didn't open. I titled her head up slightly before I placed my hand over her mouth. Thankfully, Mana was breathing.

Looking across the areana, I saw Kisara fall over backwards into Kaiba's arms before he put her gentally on the ground.

"Kaiba, do have any idea what you just did?" I growled, setting Mana's unconcious body on the ground.

"Simple, I just defeated you," Kaiba said before he let out a chuckle.

Okay. I know Kaiba has problems controling his emotions, but this is going to far, even for him. I want to go over punch him in the ball sack, but I know some thing else is at play here. I have to keep doing this until I come up with another plan.

"It hurts doesn't it, when you put your faith in the gods and they let you down? If I were you, now's a good time to start praying for mercy. Because from here on out, I'm planning to take you apart piece by painful piece."

Kaiba smirked. "So let the torture start with this, the torrential magic of Mystical Space Typhoon!"

A large cyclone destroyed my only face down card as Kaiba drew another card from his deck.

"And now I play Peten the Dark Clown," Kaiba declared as a clown with a knife in his hands appeared on the field before it made a giggle that I thought only Pegasus would make. Okay, seriously. What is with Kaiba and gay clowns? "Now, attack with Bloodlust Slash!"

Suddenly, he clown disappeared from sight before I felt something being plungged into my back, making me cry out in pain. My world spun around me. Bending over, I placed my hands on my knees.

That attack drained me somehow. That isn't possible unless...This is a shadow game.

But that can't be it either since Kaiba doesn't have a Millennium Item, he can't issue a Shadow Game. But what else could it be?

Unless - someone else is doing a spell of some kind and is in control of this duel. God how could I be so stupid!?

There isn't much I can do about it now since beating myself up about it isn't going to make me solve this. And I'm far from finished.

"And to top it off, I'll place this facedown on the field," Kaiba said before a card appeared in the face down position and Peten appeared on his side of the field again.

Standing up, I drew another card from my deck. It was Magician's Valkyria. It should do for now.

"I summon Magician's Valkyria!" I declared before the female spellcaster appeared on the field.

"Magician's Valkyria, attack with Mystic Scepter Blast!" I cried out before Magician's Valkyria unleashed a blast of green energy which destroyed the clown. I swear I saw Kaiba wince as well. I guess I'm not that surprised since these sort of things work two ways.

"Nice try, Yugi, but I knew you'd make that move, which is why my facedown card is Deck Destruction Virus!" Kaiba growled as the card flipped up. "You set off this crippling trap when you destroyed my Dark Clown and now it's viral tentacles will infect ten random cards from your deck and then send them to the Graveyard."

My eyes widened. Oh shit this not going to be good!

"Now say goodbye to twenty-five percent of your Duel Deck," Kaiba said before tentacles lashed out from the card and wrapped around my Duel Disk, making ten of my cards disappear.

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news but when you destroyed my Dark Clown, you triggered his special ability allowing me to summon another Dark Clown to take his place."

Another clown appeared on the field before it tipped its hat at me, sticking its tounge out at me and sitting down in the defense position. Oh that's just fantastic.

"I summon Des Feral Imp," Kaiba said before a monster appeared on the field.

"And next I play a magic card called Card of Demise. It lets me draw five new cardsd from my deck, but if I don't use them in five turns, I lose them in five turns," Kaiba said, drawing five cards from his hand.

"Now I'll sacrifice my Feral Imp in order to activate White Dragon Ritual to summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Kaiba said before the monster disappeared and a warrior sitting on a dragon's back appeared on the field. Geez, another dragon, why am I not surprised?

"Attack with Ionic Spear Burst!" A silver-armored warrior sitting on a dragon's back plowed right through Magician Valkyria. I winced, feeling like someone punched me in the gut.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Why the hell did you write this again?

**Aqua girl 007:** This was written almost two years ago and I improved a lot as an author, so I'm redoing some of this arc, which I think isn't my best work.

**Yami Bakura:** That and the fact you pasted a different chapter over this like a dumbass and had to redo the whole thing since it wasn't in your document manager.

**Aqua girl 007:** Shut up. Thanks for reading this and please review.

**Redo complete: November 23, 2012**


	11. Mummies Alive!

**Warning:** This chapter will contain swearing and violence

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters...if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. TV Tokyo and 4Kids Entertainment own this anime too. I don't own the copy rights to the **_**Yugioh: the Pyramid of Light Movie.**_ **I don't own the copy rights to Batman and Mummy movies too. ****I also don't own any other references I forgot I made. I am still devising a plan to dominate 4kids– ****Just kidding****! This is purely FANMADE!**

* * *

**Mana's P.O.V**

My eyes snapped opened. I start to take in my surroundings and realized that I wasn't the duel dome anymore; I was in a labyrinth which I recognized from my weird dream from a few months before. I groaned, and I sat up. I turned around and glanced beside me. I saw that Yugi and Kisara were beside me. Yugi slowly came back to consciousness and sat up too.

"What happened? Where are we exactly?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I think we're inside the millennium puzzle," Yugi said in confusion as his eyes widen with shock.

"Do you know a way we can get out of here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, you can get lost for days in here sometimes."

"Maybe we should try calling out to Yami first, maybe he'll answer back."

Yugi nodded. "Yami! Yami! Can you hear me?"

Yugi's voice echoed around the room, but there was no response. Yugi shook his head and sighed.

Suddenly, Kisara sat up and blinked a few times in confusion. She turned to us. "Where are we? I'm in a weird dream?"

I had no idea how to explain something like this to a person; I started to feel empathy for Yugi a bit.

"Um..." Yugi trailed off, probably trying to come up with something on the spot.

I quickly came up with an idea. "You're correct," I stated as I tried to think of a lie on the spot, "this is a dream, but we still need to need to get out here quickly."

I knew it was a stupid lie, but I just went with it. Kisara nodded, and I thought she believed me. **(1)**

Yugi looked around the room. "I know one of these rooms belongs to him, the question is which one."

"There must be millions of rooms in here, how we check every single one of them?" Kisara pointed out.

"We don't have much choice, we have to try doors until we find a portal out of here," Yugi stated.

I nodded.

We searched many different rooms. In the short time that I was in there, I faced falling blocks, rooms with no floors, flamethrowers and various random objects thrown in my general direction. **(2)** The only reason Kisara and I were alive, because we ran away before the traps activated. Yugi seemed to be having a hard time, but he didn't face the deadly traps.

After a long time, we sat on one of the stairs.

"Wow. This is a lot harder than I thought," I admitted in defeat.

"I know," Yugi replied, "but we still have to keep trying, though."

"Can we do a spell to get out of here?" I asked.

Yugi sighed. "You've obviously never been lost in a Millennium Item; I once got stuck in here for almost a day."

"Wow," I groaned. "Times like this made wish we had a single to contact him like in _**Batman**_ or something. We should probably keep searching; otherwise we might never get out of here."

"You're probably right," Yugi stated, getting to his feet. Kisara and I stood up too.

We down the stairs and entered another hallway. When we turned a corner, Yugi blinked a few times.

"Is this..." Yugi trailed off before a smile crept on his features. "Hey Yami! Wait hold on!"

I saw what _appeared _to be Yami in the distance. Yugi ran after him.

"Wait for us!" I exclaimed as I sprinted after him. I saw Kisara from the corner of one of my eyes; she sighed and ran after us.

We chased after the Prince though the many hallways. After awhile, the Prince's spirit form walked thru a metal door before Yugi opened the door, entering the room. We caught up to him, and went in after him.

The room liked an Egyptian burial chamber. I thought it looked like a set from the _**Mummy**_ movie, but I quickly shook it off. The room had stone walls and had many sarcophaguses lying on the floor. The front of the room had an altar which had a sarcophagus on top of it; there were two torches beside it too. The room was only lit enough to see the altar and the center of the room. Yugi and I walked into the center of the room; I saw the triangular table symbol from the museum above the sarcophagus. I glance behind me and I saw Kisara at the back of the room. I turned around again and continued to walk forward. I felt an evil presence in the room. I tensed up, and my heart started pounding in my chest.

"Hello... who's there," Yugi muttered nervously.

Suddenly, Yami vanished like a puff of smoke. Yugi tensed up and looked around the room. Kisara looked completely terrified and quickly exited the room. I heard someone muttering a spell in ancient Egyptian. I felt the hair at the back of my neck stand up as I made my staff appear in my hand. Someone did an evil laugh which sent a shiver down my spine. The lids of the sarcophaguses moved on their own and crashed onto the floor. Yugi and I stepped back. My eyes widen with shock as I saw mummies rise out of the coffins. Yugi and I started to tremble. Then, the mummies stood up and quickly started to approach us. **(3)**

We both screamed. One of the mummies grabbed my arm. I screamed as I tried to get out of its grasp. The mummy punched me in my torso. I trembled as I wacked one of the mummies in the side with my wand. Then, it fell down.

After that, another mummy latched onto Yugi's arm as it tried to pull him down. Yugi yelped as he trembled quite noticeably. Yugi resisted and punched the mummy in the side. It quickly fell down too. I saw both of the mummies turned to dust from the corner of my eye.

I gasped the handle of my wand tighter, pointing it at one of the mummies which came charging towards me. Closing my eyes, I muttered a spell under my breath. I opened my eyes; one of the mummies quickly exploded and turned to dust. He stared nervously at one of the mummies as he quickly did the same spell as me. The mummy ran to the front of the room and exploded.

After we did the spell several times, we realised we couldn't get rid of them all. Then more mummies came towards us, and the mummies quickly surrounded both of us. One of the mummies grabbed my arm and shoved me down. The mummy leaned down slightly and pinned me down to the floor. I squirmed for a couple of mintues as I tried to get out of its grasp. After awhile, my leg got loose from its hold. I kicked it in the leg and it fell back. Yugi kicked one of the mummies in the shin and it fell backwards creating a gap between them. He saw the opening and slipped between them; I did the same thing.

We turned around and sprinted out of the room. Kisara turned quickly and followed us. We sprinted out of the room. We passed by Joey and Tristan. They quickly turned around.

"Talk later! Run Now!" Yugi exclaimed as he continued to run forward.

The mummies ran after us. We turned a corner and hid behind a wall. When the mummies were out sight, we turned in the opposite direction and ran as fast as we could. We stopped on a ledge as we tried to catch our breath. I started panting and stared down at the floor.

"I think we've got rid of them," Joey said, breathing heavly.

"Why are there mummies in here?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. "Does Yami know about this?"

"I don't know, to be honest." Yugi looked up at the ceiling of the puzzle and pointed up."But, the eye up there might have something to do with it."

I jerked my head up. I saw a large Millennium eye with a red energy surrounding it.

"The duel is still going on. Yami doesn't look like his doing well," Yugi said solemnly.

I saw the prince inside the center of the eye. The Prince had his hand clasped over his chest. I nearly gasped, horrified by the site. I felt sorry for him, and I wanted to help him immediately. However, I knew I had to get out of this place first.

"Look... down there..." Joey stuttered.

"Huh?" Kisara said, arching an eyebrow.

I looked down. I saw two over sized pyramids. The Pyramid of light was part way thru the Millennium Puzzle.

"That blue pyramid looks like it's kicking the shit out of your Puzzle," Joey said, trying to stay calm.

I shifted my gaze towards Joey and Tristan. "How did you guys get in here?"

"We came in here after Kaiba used the Pyramid of Light card. We were sucked into the red eye up there and somehow ended up in here," Tristan answered. I looked up again and stared reluctantly into the red eye. "Do have any clue what are we fighting against?"

"Maybe," Yugi said before he let a sigh escape him. "I think this has to do with the pharaoh's past. This all has to do with an ancient Egyptian sorcerer who wants to destroy him."

"I knew it was going to be something completely out there!" Joey exclaimed.

"His name is Anubis. When I was at the museum, I had a vision. I saw a duel between Kaiba and Yami. Kaiba won the duel." Yugi cringed. "Some guy with a jackal head said, after Yami dies and loses the duel, the King of Destruction will rise again. I think this is the same duel from that ancient prophecy."

"What!" Tristan and Joey exclaimed.

"I tried to stop that mummy at the museum. He's a super powerful super powerful. He even knocked me into the display case without even touching me," I said and I cringed at that memory. "If Yugi's right - Yami is in great danger!"

Suddenly, the Prince cringed and gritted his teeth in pain. The Prince jerked his head down, clamping one hand onto his chest. The Prince hyperventilated as a beam of white energy went out of him. He looked like he could pass out at any second. I felt awful and started to tremble.

"What is that wave of light?" Tristan asked.

"I think that must be a part of Yami's ka and it's bringing Anubis back to life. The light is going into the altar in the room with the mummies in it," Yugi answered. I cringed as I continued to stare at the glowing red eye. I looked at Yugi again as he sighed. "The only thing way I can think of helping Yami right now is to go back to Anubis's Tomb ."

"Go back towards the mummies?" Joey yelped.

"Well... we know we can out run them," I stated with dry humour as I shrugged. We headed back towards the room. I looked over my shoulder at the glowing red eye. I wanted to help him; but, I didn't want to back in that room again. I knew this wasn't over yet.

* * *

1) I don't think Kisara is gollible, she's just pretending to believe Mana.

2) I think the puzzle does that to** all** intruders which come inside of it. Plus it did attack Shadi like that... twice (once in Duellist Kingdom and once in season 0), so it probably would do that to other people I'm assuming... but I could be wrong...

3) To be honest, the mummy fight is one of my favourite scenes in the movie. :) I friggin' love action scenes like this. XD

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Wow! I'm surprised you got this up so fast. I thought you lost the ability to write a chapter in a couple weeks.

**Aqua girl 007: **I didn't get the last chapter up in time because I had to re-write the whole damn thing. I promise I'll try my hardest to get these up once every few weeks. I'll still tell you in advance if I can't keep that promise from now on.

**Yami Bakura:** Sure. (Rolls his eyes)

**Aqua girl 007: **I'm trying to tell you guys the truth, honestly. In addition, I've added a "news" section to my profile page. I did this because I wanted to make it easier for you guys know when a new story or chapter comes out.

**Yami Bakura:** (rolls his eyes) Fine, whatever. (Walks away)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks _**vampiregirl 31**_ and _**Darksinseaia**_ for adding this story to your favourites list, I'm truly thankful.

On a more serious note, I dedicate this chapter to the poor souls who lost loved ones and those lost in the recent natural disasters, we hope for the best!


	12. Pain

**Warning: **This chapter will contain swearing

**This means flashback sequence **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters...if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. TV Tokyo and 4Kids Entertainment own this anime too. I don't own the copy rights to the **_**Yugioh: the Pyramid of Light Movie.**_ **I also don't own any other references I forgot I made. I am still devising a plan to dominate 4kids– ****Just kidding****! This is purely FANMADE!**

**

* * *

**

"Without a struggle, there can be no progress." Frederick Douglass

* * *

**Yami's P.O.V**

I was shaking in fear. I knew there was an evil power influencing the duel, but Kaiba seemed too arrogant to listen to me. "I activate Paladin's special ability to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon from my hand," Kaiba stated. The dragon came onto the field. The dragon speared its wings and growled. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon cannot attack in the turn it was summoned in." The eyes of the dragon narrowed. Kaiba continued to talk, "I'll set one card face down. I end my turn."

My eyes widen in shock. I was afraid, if Kaiba pulled the move I knew he would, the Heart of the Cards was not going to help at all. I sighed and pulled a card out from my deck. "I activate the magic card, Premature Burial!" My life points dropped even more as I felt my energy drain from me. I winced; I bit my lip to stop from myself from screaming. I paused for a moment to let my head clear as Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "This move may cost me eight hundred life points, but I can summon Magician's Valkyria from my grave yard." Valkyra reappeared onto the feild, she turned around and nodded at me. "I`ll boost her strength by equipping her with Mage Power!" I exclaimed. "The Mage Power card let's Magician's Valkyria gain five hundred attack and defence points for every card in my Magic or Trap zone," I glared at the dragon as Magician's Valkyria pointed her wand at Kaiba. "Since there are two cards on the field, its attack points will go up by 1000 points!" I pulled two more cards out of my deck. "Next, I'll set two more cards face down. This will increase her strength by another 1000 points!" My eyes narrowed, "Attack Valkyra with Mystic Scepter Blast!" I said in a low growl as Magician's Valkyria launched her attack.

"Not so fast!" Kaiba growled, "Attack Guidance Armour will save my Blue Eyes!"

I saw set of amour appear on Peten. "Shit!" I exclaimed as my monster blasted Peten, but the move redirected my attack at myself. I groaned.

"You haven't forgotten Deck Destruction Virus, have you?" Kaiba asked. My eyes widen with shock. "Well," Kaiba smirked, "it affects 10 more cards in your deck and send them to the graveyard." I saw two tentacles come towards me again, and I groaned. The tentacles wrapped around my arm, I tensed up and clenched my fist. It stole 10 cards from my deck. My eyes widen with shock. I knew there was something was very wrong, I felt as if apart of someone's soul was in those cards. My heart started pounding in my chest. My eyes dropped, then I stared down at my deck, I realized that over half my cards had been sent to the graveyard, I felt my stomach drop. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words died on my tongue; I went completely still.

"This is pretty pathetic, Yugi," Kaiba stated as he rolled his eyes. I looked up at Kaiba as he glared, "because of Peten's special ability, I can summon another clown onto the field." Another Peten the Dark Clown appeared; it chuckled and waved at me. I was glad to know that it was the last one Kaiba could have in his damn deck. I glared at the clown. "Deja vu isn't it?" Kaiba asked.

I sighed. I started to feel less confident in myself, because Kaiba had a very powerful deck; I thought my only hope was to stop his plan. I_ tried_ glared as I continued to fake confidence. "I end my turn."

Kaiba drew as he gave me a look which I knew was trouble, "I'm going to summon up your worst nightmare, because if you couldn't defeat one Blue Eyes," he paused for a moment and continued, "there is no way three, especially combined as the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" I felt my heart sink into my stomach, and my eyes widen with shock. I _thought_ I was screwed, because the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack strength even more powerful then the deity cards. I saw three dragons appear onto the field, and then they fused into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack with Neutron Blast!" Kaiba exclaimed. The three heads of the dragon glared at Valkyria as she gazed in fear. The dragon blasted her. The energy sent a powerful gust with the move, I held up one arm to shield my face from the blast. I nearly fell over by the force of the attack. I winced; I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. I gasped; my chest felt much tighter, and my heart started pounding faster. I bent over slightly in attempt to keep myself from falling over; I gritted my teeth as I felt more of my energy drain from me. I stared down at the floor and hyperventilated. I clenched my fists as my surrounds went in and out of focus. I realized when my life points decreased; a piece of my Ka was destroyed with it, which I knew was slowly killing me. I wondered why Kaiba didn't fell much pain from the damage, but I had a feeling it had to do with the evil power. He started speaking again, "Look at the world's best duellist now." Kaiba smirked, "Does it hurt Yami?" Kaiba stated, "Because it only gets worse from here."

I stood up and glared at Kaiba. I tried to catch my breath as I straighten my posture. "Kaiba listen to me!" I growled. "Don't you feel the intense pain every time your life points drop? That's because this is a Shadow Game!" I decided to try the reasoning route again, "when the Pyramid of Light was activated, a dark power came onto the field too. That thing's an evil card! We have to stop duelling now before we all die!"

He rolled his eyes, "Stop make up excuses, you're just afraid you'll lose the duel. I'm surprised you still want to talk about this occult bull shit?" I saw Kaiba stared at Kisara worriedly, almost like he felt sorry for her. He cringed and a slight blush came onto his cheeks, the look on Kaiba's face made me wonder if he was in love with her or something, but I tried to ignore it. I knew that the person who arranged the duel was watching both of us from somewhere. Kaiba gazed darted back to me as he pointed, "It's your turn! No matter how much you struggle, you're going to be defeated in the next round!" I stared down at my deck; I knew Kaiba was right, I knew if he played the Deck Destruction Virus again, I would be defeated. Even if I did manage to stop the card's affects, I had to deal with the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

I groaned as I started to feel light headed. "Kaiba just-"

Kaiba cut me off, "Save it!" he hissed. "The only thing I sense is your fear," Kaiba rolled his eyes, "not that I blame you, but I came here to win and stopping isn't an option. I'm not going to allow you to surrender. " Kaiba quickly gazed at Kisara with a dismal expression on his face. He clenched his fist. He turned around and glared back at me, "You're going to pay for all the times you humiliated me in a duel, when clearly I should have been the champion!" Kaiba looked at Kisara again and he seemed to become angrier at me. He turned around and glared at me, "You have to continue the fight, I'll be soon victorious!" He exclaimed.

My eyes dropped and I looked down at my deck, I knew I had to believe in the heart of cards. I growled, "I have to trust in this next draw!" I drew a card from my deck, I looked down at the card I pulled from it and a small smile appeared on my face, I instantly realised it was the Dark Magician Girl. I remembered that Mana and the Dark Magician Girl were connected, but I had no idea how, other than their physical appearance. I was hesitant to play the card for some reason, and I kept staring at it. I felt faint pinpricks in the back of my mind like the first day I meet Mana.

**I saw a group of soldiers, Mana and I were wandering in a deserted village. I saw crumbling buildings around me. Mana and I were sitting on the back of a horse. We stopped in the middle of the village. Suddenly, a skeleton grabbed one of the men's horses and pulled it to the ground. The man fell of his horse. The skeleton's hands reached for him. Suddenly, an army of skeletons with swords appeared, some rose from the ground, others came from the ruined buildings. Mana screamed. Then, we were completely surrounded. **

**The men kept fighting the skeleton army. Mana trembled behind me as her eyes were filled with frightened tears. Suddenly, she dismounted quickly off of the horse and stared directly into my eyes.**

"**You don't need to worry about me," she held up her staff, "I should help you." Mana jerked her head around. She wacked another skeleton and it shattered. She looked at me again, "If Mahad was here, he'd say the same thing." **

I realized I had to play that card. I knew that Mana was unconscious, but I had feeling that she was still on my side. I knew Mahad would tell me the same thing. I felt a bit more hope. Yet, I wondered if I had a vision of my past.

Kaiba groaned, "Are you going to keep staring at your damn card all day with a stupid grin on your face, or are you going to actually do something?" Kaiba asked completely vexed.

I jerked my head up and looked at him. I shook my head quickly; I blinked a few times in confusion and came back to reality. I came up with a strategy on the spot, "I play Monster Reborn to bring back, Dark Magician Girl!" The Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field and smiled back at me. My gaze softened up slightly and I smiled back.

"I reveal my face down spell card, Sage's Stone! When the Dark Magician Girl is on the field; Sage's Stone allows me to automatically summon the Dark Magician!" The Dark Magician appeared on the field. The Dark Magician turned around bowed before he faced Kaiba.

"That was a useless move," Kaiba said with a smirk.

"My turn isn't over yet." I smirked. "I sacrifice both Magicians to summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" I reluctantly sacrificed Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician. The Sorcerer of Dark Magic appeared on the field and pointed his staff at Kaiba. "The Sorcerer of Dark Magic effect will reduce the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack power. During this duel, for each Spellcaster in my graveyard, it'll lower the attack and defence power of one opposing player's monster by 500 points."

Kaiba took a step back and gritted his teeth, "what!'

"Right now there are three Spellcasters in my graveyard, so your life points will be reduced by 1500 points!"

"But that means my Blue Eyes is vulnerable to an attack!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"That's exactly what it means!" I continued, "Attack with Celestial Blast!" The Sorcerer of Dark Magic shot a huge burst of fire at the Blue Eyes and the dragon was destroyed. Kaiba looked at Kisara again. He bit his lip, and he winced in pain. "I end my turn," I stated as I felt a bit more confidence in myself.

Kaiba smirked again, "I end my turn," he rolled his eyes.

I ignored his comment, "I move to attack Peten, the Dark Clown!"

"What!" he demanded. "You're not afraid of Deck Destruction Virus effects?"

I shook my head as he growled, "Here it goes! Sorcerer Celestial Blast Attack!" the sorcerer shot a blast of energy at Peten and destroyed the clown without a second thought.

"You do realised my Deck Destruction Virus are now activated and will destroy you. You've lost. You've disappointed me many times in this duel with your weak strategies. And ten cards are going to be sent to the graveyard." I smirked as the virus attempted to discard more cards from my deck, but the sorcerer whacked the tentacles away. Kaiba's eyes widen with shock, "What?" He snapped at me.

"The Sorcerer of Dark Magic is the most powerful Spellcaster; he can cancel out the activation of spell cards and destroy them." I smirked as my head starting pounding. "I end my turn."

Kaiba drew a card from his deck, he had a wide grin on his face, and I started to wonder if it was Kaiba at all, but I still tried to at confident. "I activate the magic of Monster Reborn." His dragon reappeared. "Next, I sacrifice my Ultimate Dragon to summon a new monster!"

"What?" I knew that the Ultimate Dragon was the strongest card in Kaiba's deck. I questioned what monster could surpass its power.

"I have a dragon even more powerful then Ultimate Dragon," He pulled out a card from his deck and showed it to me, "The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" I tensed up. The dragon's scales cracked as blight light shone, and then it revealed a hard metallic armour underneath. Then the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon spread its wings and flew in the air. The dragon let out a thunderous roar. The dragon landed on the field.

I raised my eyebrow, "But my Sorcerer of Dark Magic has more attack power?" I question his logic.

"For every dragon in my graveyard, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon gets an additional 300 attack points. There are 5 dragons in my graveyard, that's an extra 1500 attack points for a punishing grand total of 4500 points."

My eyes narrowed as I tensed up, "But because of Sorcerer of Dark Magic special ability, its attack power decreases by 1500 points!"

"It's pointless," Kaiba smirked, "Blue Eyes Shining Dragon attack with Shining Diffusion!"

The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon's ability stopped the effect of his sorcerer. "What happen? Your points didn't decrease!" I yelped as my head pounded more.

"The player is able to decide which magic, trap or spell cards affects him," Kaiba explained as he smirked; I flinched, "Don't you see it? The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon is the symbol of my power and strength," Kaiba boasted as I groaned, "All of my enemies will be destroyed!" Kaiba gritted his teeth, "Take this! Shining Neutron Blast!" A blue blast came out of the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon mouth, the energy hit the Sorcerer of Dark Magic and he shattered. A strong gust of wind came after the move; I held up one arm to shield my face. My life points dropped tremendously as I screamed. The attack stopped as I winced. I felt a lot of my energy being drained from me, my heart started pounding very hard, and I felt an intense pain in my upper body. I had sharp pain in my head like someone was drilling into it. I started to hyperventilate. My world spun around me, the pain was too much to cope with, and I closed my eyes and fell face first on the floor.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007: **That's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami: **Why did you make me have those bizarre flashbacks, again?

**Aqua girl 007: **Well... I wanted to make you less hesitant to summon the Dark Magician Girl, because you're starting to get the connection between them in the story. Plus, I just felt like have a random vaseshipping moment in this chapter.

**Yami:** Wow! You really love giving me random flashbacks, don't you?

**Aqua girl 007:** Somewhat... But, let's just say the flashbacks are going to be a lot weirder in the DOMA arc. At least I'm going to give you the random dreams for a long time.

**Yami: **Um... thanks (runs off with a faint blush on his face)

**Aqua girl 007**: Thanks for reading this and please review. I accept constructive criticism too. Also thanks_** PuppyProngs **_for adding this to your favourites list, I'm truly thankful. In addition, thanks for all of the reviews too. :)


	13. Not More Mummies!

**Warning:** This will contain swearing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters...if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. TV Tokyo and 4Kids Entertainment own this anime too. I don't own the copy rights to the **_**Yugioh: the Pyramid of Light Movie.**_ **I also don't own any other references I forgot I made.**

* * *

**Mana's P.O.V**

"Are you sure this is the way?" Tristan asked we ran back to the chamber. "All the corridors look the same!"

Yugi jerked his head around and looked at Joey as he ran. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Suddenly, I saw Yugi wince as he eyes widened. Yugi tripped over his own two feet and fell to his knees. Yugi wrapped his arms around himself, looking rather pale.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Joey wanted to know.

"I don't know," Yugi said unsteadily. His eyes dropped to the floor as he shuttered. "B-But I suddenly feel very weak."

"I feel kind of weak too," I tried to catch my breath as my head pounded. I rubbed my forehead with my finger tips for a few moments. "I started to get a headache randomly about 10 minutes ago." **(1)**

Tristan jerked his head around and stared down at the shaft.

"Check it out," Tristan said, pointing down at the shaft as he continued to stare at it, "there is more of that light energy from earlier now."

Kisara, Joey and I looked down at the shaft too. I saw a beam of white energy flowing through the shaft towards the tomb.

"Yeah you're right," I stated, continuing to stare down at the shaft.

"I think Yami doesn't have many life points left," Yugi said and I turned around to look at him again. "We have to continue following the energy like we are now."

I nodded. Yugi tried to get back on his feet, but he fell back on his knees. Yugi tried to get up again, when Yugi was about to fall, Joey caught him.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked as he let Yugi put all his weight on him.

"I'm fine," Yugi tried to reassure us.

Joey smiled at him. Yugi let out a shaky sigh. "Come on," Joey said as he turned towards the rest of us, "let's kick Anubis' a$*."

We all nodded.

We continued to follow the energy beam. We turned a corner and saw the same metal door from before.

We entered the room. I saw the energy was flowing around the room and into the decorated sarcophagus. I knew the energy was coming from Yami and Kaiba. I saw Kisara gasp. Joey jerked his head around and looked at Yugi.

"Is this the source of all the dark power?" Joey asked before Yugi nodded in response.

"All right!" Tristan exclaimed as clenched his fist. "We just have to destroy it!"

Tristan took a step forward. I saw more mummies appear from between the sarcophagi and from behind the pillars. The mummies walked towards the altar. They stopped and bowed down in front of it. Everyone trembled noticeably. The same voice from before did a malevolent laugh, which sent a shiver down my spine, as more energy drained into the symbol. I felt the hair at the back of my neck stand up. Tensing up, I made my wand materialize in my hand as my heart started pounding in my chest.

"There is nothing you can do to stop my rebirth. I have invaded the realm of the Pharaoh, and his life force now feeds my own."

Yugi tensed up as he moved in front of us. "We won't let you kill Yami or Kaiba to save yourself." Yugi tried to glare at the casket as he trembled. "We're going to stop your plan."

Anubis did a malevolent laugh. "Sure, I totally believe you're threat," he said in complete sarcasm. "There is nothing you can do; you're destined to perish with the Dark Pharaoh."

Yugi _tried_ to glare at the casket. "What do you want?"

"You all are going to be sacrifices for the dark ceremony," Anubis stated. I gulped nervously and tensed up. "This duel is being conducted between the King of Darkness and the King of Light for the rival of the King of Destruction. You are all nothing more than prefect offerings before the light – especially three of you! **(2)** I'm doing this to take over the world and for revenge against the Pharaoh who betrayed me! **(3)**"

My eyes widened at that. I saw a mist appear in front of the room. "Behold the future, since you won't live to see it for yourself."

The mist showed scenes of a cities burning to the ground and monsters attacking a city. I tensed up at that, trying not to scream. By the looks on my friend's faces, I can tell they are frightened by this, too. The voice laughed as the mist as the mist disappeared.

Yugi's face turned determined and he took a step down the stairs to the mummy ridden floor below. "Yugi what's wrong?" Joey asked as he held Yugi back.

Yugi sighed. "I'll deal with the Pyramid of Light. You guys can go back to same place we were before." Yugi turned and looked back at us. "I know the red eye is connected to the outside world. I think you can escape through it." Yugi's gaze dropped to the floor. "This is connected to Yami's past. I can't drag you all into it."

"I'm not going to back out on you now," Joey said as he looked at him like he was stupid.

"I'm not going anywhere either, Yugi," I added.

"Me too," Kisara said as well.

"B-But I can't drag you guys into this..." Yugi trailed off.

"We're not going anywhere," I said, trying to end the conversation. **(4)**

Suddenly, I saw a green mist appeared to be levitating in the front of the camber. Then, an image of Tea appeared on the mist. My jaw almost dropped, and my eyes widen with shock. I couldn't believe my eyes. I wondered if my head ache became a lot worse and I was hallucinating, or the whole situation became a lot weirder. I also wondered how Tea got there in the first place, but I tried to shrug that off.

"The pyramid card wasn't created by Pegasus! Someone used Kaiba to set up this Shadow Game!" The energy jerked Tea and she floated backwards. "Please, you have to hurry."

"The ritual can no longer be stopped!" Anubis exclaimed.

Suddenly, a bright beam of red light shot out of the eye, and Tea was quickly dropped to the ground.

"Tea! Watch out!" Yugi exclaimed.

She trembled and closed her eyes. Tea kicked one of the mummies; it fell to the ground. Tea fell back on her feet. Joey, Tristan, Kisara and I looked at her in complete shock and awe. Yugi had a cheesy grin on his face when he looked at her. Then, the mummy's hand fell on her shoulder and dust got her clothes. Tea screamed as she wiped some of the dirt of her clothes and she wacked the hand off of her shoulder. The guy's expression quickly melted. I rolled my eyes at the guy's expressions as I resisted the urge to laugh.

The mummies jerked their heads around and looked at us. Then, the mummies stood up and quickly started to approach us.

Tristan blinked in confusion and shook his head.

"Come on!" Tristan said, getting over his shock. "Let's fight them off!"

Tristan sprinted down the steps. Joey quickly followed him.

I gasped the handle of my wand tighter as I ran down the steps. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Kisara and Yugi running down the steps. I turned around again and continued to run forward. Tea and Kisara quickly surrounded by the mummies. Joey sprinted forward and punched one of the mummy's arms off. The mummy fell down and turned to dust.

Tristan kicked one of the other mummies in the gut. Yugi and I ran towards and we were quickly by Tristan's side. His leg got stuck inside its torso. Yugi's eyes widened with shock. The mummy lend forward and punched him in the torso. "What's wrong with these guys?" Tristan asked, taking a step back and kicking the mummy with his other leg and it fell down. Yugi screamed. "What the hell should we do?"

One of the mummies grabbed my arm. Screaming, I tried to get out of its grasp. The mummy punched me in my torso. I wacked one of the mummies in the side with my wand. Then, it fell down.

After that, another mummy latched onto Yugi's arm as it tried to pull him down. Yugi yelped as he trembled quite noticeably. "We have to use a spell or an _object_ to break the seal on top of the altar," Yugi explained. Then, Yugi kick the mummy in the gut.

Then more mummies came towards us. One of the mummies punched Joey in the arm. He lend back and started to kick it repeatedly.

I peeked in the opening between the mummies which surrounded Kisara and Tea. I saw Kisara and Tea dodged the mummy's attacks.

One of the mummies punched me in the gut. I stepped back and punched it in the torso. I saw the mummy turn into dust from the corner of my eye.

I jerked my head around. I saw mummies with kopesh swords in their hands. **(5)** They stopped and bowed down in front of it. "My servants bring them to the dark world!" Anubis commanded the mummies. They got up, pointed their swords in our direction and headed straight towards us. We all screamed. Anubis did a sadistic laugh. Yugi and I had to figure out a spell quickly to get us out of the mess. I was scared that I was going to die.

* * *

1) Mana got the headache after Sorcerer of Dark Magic was destroyed. Basically, this is because Mana felt some of the pain from the Dark Magician Girl when the Sorcerer of Dark Magic was destroyed.

2) Oh a plot twist, trust me you guys what he just said at the end is important! This is a hint for something that **will **happen in the Ancient Egypt arc. Let's just say Mana and Kisara aren't the reincarnates in the room right now.

3) I'm giving Anubis more of a back story so he won't be a throw away villain and won't have quite as generic motives. XD (Yugioh Abridged movie trailer reference.)

4) I'm **extremely** sorry about the "friendship speech," I couldn't think of another way to write that part.

5) This is a sickle like sword which has a curved blade which is only sharp on the outside. It was used back in ancient Egypt in combat.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Wow! This chapter is pretty damn short.

**Aqua girl 007:** Hey! I worked hard on this chapter, despite how short it was.

**Yami Bakura:** Sure you did (rolls his eyes.)

**Aqua girl 007:** You know I worked hard on the story; I always do, despite my awful grammar.

**Yami Bakura: **Who is the other reincarnate in the story?

**Aqua girl 007:** I'm not giving out that information quite yet. Besides, I'll tell you in the next chapter anyways.

**Yami Bakura:** Knowing you the twist is going to be stupid as Tristan being the Pharaohs long lost secret love child or something.

**Aqua girl 007: **It's going to make a bit more sense than that, and Tristan isn't the reincarnate anyway.

**Yami Bakura: **Okay... I'm going now, before you decide the next plot twist is changing me into a girl in the DOMA arc. (Walks away)

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks guys for the feedback and comments. Also thanks _**SaliorSorcerer**_ and _**greenluvr14**_ for adding this story to your favourites list, I'm truly grateful.

Also the next chapter might take a bit longer to write because it's going to be very long.

I have a poll on my profile page, so you pick what story I'm going to write in the summer along with this one. I'm only picking one, so choose wisely.


	14. Brotherhood

**Warning:** This will contain swearing.

_This is Yami's thoughts_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters...if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. TV Tokyo and 4Kids Entertainment own this anime too. I don't own the copy rights to the **_**Yugioh: the Pyramid of Light Movie.**_ **I also don't own any other references I forgot I made. **

* * *

"To speak the name of the dead is to make them live again, and restores the breath of life to him who has vanished."

**- Inscription on the tomb of Tutankhamen**

* * *

**Yami's P.O.V**

My eyes snapped open. My heart was pounding in my chest. I groaned. I tried to move from the ground, but I was completely exhausted and in severe pain, the idea of getting up seems like an enormous task. I jerked my head up, and I saw Kaiba smirking. I winced in pain. "My turn is over," Kaiba stated. I tried to get up, but my weight gave out underneath me, and I lay down on the floor again. "I do not have to wait for the next turn, because if you're unable to duel, you're defeated!"

I knew I couldn't give up, because everyone's lives were at stake. I tried to get my body to listen to my command; I managed to slowly get up. "Kaiba, you know there is something wrong here!" I exclaimed as I tried to glare at him.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, not seeming to care about any of this. "I don't care whether or not this is a shadow game! Carry on with the duel, Yugi!"

"You have no idea what is at stake here, Kaiba!" I snarled.

I pulled a card out from my deck and slammed it on my duel disk. "I summon Big Shield Gardna, in defence mode!" The monster appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

I tried to catch my breath as my head pounded.

"No matter what card it is, while Shine Dragon is on the field, it's completely useless." Kaiba drew and his smirk grew wider. "I play one card face down. This duel is almost complete." I frowned and my eyes widen with shock. "It will help me archive complete victory, and your total loss! Shining Dragon attack with Shining Neutron Blast!" A blue blast came out of the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon mouth; the energy hit Big Shield Gardna and he shattered. A strong gust of wind came after the move; I held up one arm to shield my face. I winced in pain; I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming and my head starting pounding. I stood my ground and I stayed on my feet. I looked up at Kaiba. He had a sly smirk on his face, arms crossed. "You have been saved. Why do you keep playing defence monsters? It's completely useless!"

I glared. "I told you, Kaiba. I'm not going to give up till the very life is suck out of me!"

"How vexing. I wouldn't be ashamed of my actions! The fact that you stand before me as a rival," Kaiba said, glaring at me, "makes my blood boil with rage! I end my turn!"

I drew the card from the top of my deck unsteadily and put another card on the field. "I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two more cards." I looked up. I noticed Kaiba staring at me with a blank look on his face. "I summon Watapon, in defence mode." The monster appeared on the field. "I used Pot of Greed to summon Watapon, I can summon another monster to the field. I pick Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" The warror appeared on the field before he knelled down and pulled out his sword. "I end my turn."

"How foolish. If your strategy is using these useless monsters, the next round will be your last!"

"Kaiba listen carefully!" I exclaimed, trying to reason with him again. "Kaiba for the last time, I'm begging you to stop the duel! The Pyramid card wasn't created by Pegasus – but by another darker force!" My gaze shifted to my fallen friends, and I cringed at that sight. I pointed at them. "Don't you care about Kisara at all? You continue to duel me despite the fact she is lying on the floor unconscious! If you really did care about her at all, you would stop this!" Kaiba glanced over at her with a grim expression. "A true duelist knows he has to do! This duel isn't about my life, but everyone else's." Kaiba looked at me again. I pointed at him. "You are being used like a pawn by this darker force. You have to believe me, Kaiba!"

Kaiba closed his eyes. I knew Kaiba was thinking, and hoped I was getting through to him.

Kaiba's eyes snapped open. "We must to continue the duel. I'm afraid for you it's already too late! "

My heart sank. I couldn't believe what happened. I figured that Kaiba was a complete idiot, or he was being _**completely**_ controlled by the force. I felt a dark presence in the room. I heard someone muttering something to Kaiba, and I knew it was Anubis.

"Now, Shining Blue Eyes activate your final special ability!" Kaiba's eyes shifted to the face down card. "I use Shining Nova!" Kaiba bellowed. He glared at me again. "It's an absolute destructive ability that can destroy any card!"

Kaiba paused for a moment like he was thinking about something. Kaiba clenched his fist. I saw sweat drop from his face. I wondered if he was contemplating about something.

"Shut up! I won't believe this occult bullshit about me being used by some dark power." Kaiba gaze shifted to Kisara. He gave an exasperated sigh. "But, I will end the duel for Kisara sake. Pyramid of Light, be gone!"

A huge explosion rocked us. The dragon exploded and sent a beam of light down on the card. The light faded and the card still stood in the same position.

My eyes widen with shock What the hell? The Pyramid wasn't destroyed!

I heard someone laughing. "Can't you be the King of Light? You're a small part of my plan!" the voice told Kaiba.

Oh shit, it's the same voice from before.

Kaiba gaze shifted around the room. "Who are you?"

"My name is Anubis. I'll destroy the King of Darkness and become the King of Destruction."

"Show yourself!" Kaiba demanded.

I saw a large shadow appear behind Kaiba. A man came out of the shadows.

"Kaiba! Behind you!" I exclaimed.

Anubis grabbed Kaiba by his head and tossed him aside like a toy. Kaiba hit the ground hard and didn't move. Kaiba groaned, which at least meant he was alive.

Anubis had long sandy hair, a brood build and brown eyes. He wore long pants **(1)** and the Pyramid of Light around his neck.

"I've always wanted to see you, Dark Pharaoh."

He gave me cheesy grin on his face which I wanted to punch off. God he's even worse then Pegasus. And that's saying something. Still, I know this guy means trouble. I made my staff materialize in my hand, ready to defend myself if I needed too.

"You're the one who used Kaiba and set up this duel."

He smirked. "I'm glad that you finally figured it out. Well it wasn't full possession. Kaiba put up a great battle for control near the end. You and Kaiba gave me more energy than I anticipated."

Anubis held out his hand, making some mist appear out of thin air, which hit Kaiba and made him wince. I gasped the handle of my wand tighter. Before I had a chance to do anything, the mist disappeared. Anubis dropped his hand and stopped the attack. Kaiba closed his eyes as his body went slack.

"This whole duel is ambush to kill all my former enemies at once, including your friends."

I froze in place. I looked down, and then I stared at the puzzle. I tried to reach Yugi inside of the puzzle again.

"They are already are lost and trapped inside the puzzle."

I felt their presence. I trembled from rage and exhaustion , I didn't know if I could defeat him. Everyone's lives were resting on my shoulders, so I must try.

I jerked my head up, sending him a crimson glare.**(2)** "You're wrong, I can still sense their presence, and I will fight to protect them! No matter what happens, I will not let your evil plan come to pass!"

Anubis gasped in fake surprise. "Really? My plan?" He rolled his eyes. "You need to learn to control your temper, Dark Pharaoh." He pointed at my eyes. "Every time you get angry, your eyes change to a frightening shade of crimson. It's something all the children in the royal family had in common."

My eyes widen as I ran over the last sentence he said in my head. "What do you mean by that?" I hissed.

He did a malevolent laugh which sent a shiver up my spine. "Oh, how thoughtless of me," he said in complete sarcasm as he sneered, "you don't have any memories of your past. I was a guardian in your court, until you took that privilege away," he clenched one hand into a fist, "because you thought I was misusing my power." He pointed at me and glared. "You are destined to perish! The best part is when I destroy you; I will kill your only brother, Prince Heba. I will remove the pharaoh and prince of Kemet at once!"

"What?" I exclaimed out of peer shock.

"Your little host is a reincarnate of your little brother from the past," he said with a sneer.

I always thought Yugi and I were only friends and adopted siblings; I started wonder if we were brothers in the past,** literally**. **(3)** Something inside of my heart told me he was telling the truth. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words died on my tongue; I went completely still.

I jerked my head up, and I glared at him. Anubis held his hand palm up and open. Two cards appeared out of thin air.

"All I need to do is defeat you in this Duel and the Prophecy will be fulfilled, you will be destroyed! When the Pyramid of Light was activated, through my text, the monster of judgement can be summoned. I shall finally take my place as the Pharaoh of this realm, with the Pyramid of Light at my command; there is nothing you can do to stop me." Anubis started muttering a spell. I jerked my head up, and I saw dark clouds form inside the Pyramid. I growled. I looked at Anubis again as black tar fell from Anubis's hands and it fell slowly on the floor. "Come out! I summon the terrible beasts, Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia." The tar shot up like a geyser, and it moulded into two huge sphinx monsters.

I backed up slightly and drew a card. Glancing down, I noticed it was the _Reverse of Reverse card. _I put the card face down. I trembled slightly. I looked at the monster that Anubis played, and I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Sphinx Teleia, use your intellect to destroy those pathetic monsters." The sphinx pounced on Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, causing his eyes to widen before it exploded.

"It's your turn Andro Sphinx." The beast roared and Watapon was destroyed.

"For each monster Andro Sphinx destroys, half of that monster's attack points are taken from my opponent's life points. You have only 100 points left. It'll be boring if you died now. "

I winced; I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. I gasped; my chest felt much tighter, and my heart started pounding faster. I gritted my teeth as I felt more of my energy drain from me. I start to feel extremely light headed.

"Your fate is sealed, Dark Pharaoh, soon you will be the relic buried away, and soon worms will feed on your flesh, just as they did on mine."

I started to tremble. My gaze shifted towards Mana and Kisara. I knew I couldn't give no matter what. I drew two cards from my deck. My eyes widen as I stared down at the cards. I only have two magic cards left...

* * *

1) I know men didn't wear pants back in Ancient Egypt, I'm just decribing what Anubis looked like in the movie.

2) When this happens in any of my stories, Yami is very angry.

3) I know Heba is **mostly** used in Yaoi, but I'm just trying something different because I've never seen this done before. The pairings are going to be the same still. Basically Yugi is Yami's younger brother in the past and nothing more. I'm **really** sorry if this seems like a stupid twist. **Also there won't be ****any**** incest or Yaoi in this too. I don't have ****any**** problems with people who read and write fan fics with Yaoi in it. Plus with people who are like that in real life too. I'm not "offended" by Yoai at all. **

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Wait, wait and hold on! You aren't shipping me and the pharaoh together! I know Heba is only used _**most**_ of the time in Yoai stories! I know where this is going - I really don't want to be shipped with my arch rival...

(Ten minutes of ranting later...)

**Yami Bakura:** - I will hurt you in your sleep with this, if you do any Darkshipping with this item. (He picks up a spoon which was lying on the floor.) I can send you to the shadow realm and play Justin Beiber music while you're there.

**Aqua girl 007: **(raises an eyebrow) Bakura that's a spoon, how can you even hurt me with it?

**Yami Bakura: **Trust me, I can sharpen it tremendously, and I can make it work.

**Aqua girl 007: ****I don't have ****any ****problems with people who read and write fan fics with Yaoi in it. Plus with people who are like that in real life too. I'm not "offended" by Yoai at all. **I don't want to add Yaoi to the story or any other ones I write. **All of the pairings are going to be the same still. Basically Yugi is Yami's younger brother in the past and that's it. I know Heba is mostly used in Yaoi, but I'm just trying something different because I've never seen this done before. ****I also won't write any blindshipping or puzzleshipping in this too.** I'm sorry if this seems like a really stupid twist.** (I also have no problem with people who write or read darkshipping fanfics too. I just picked the first shipping pair which came to my mind. )**

**Yami Bakura: **Fine whatever. If you have anything which remotely resembles darkshipping or puzzleshipping in this story – I'll hurt you with the sharpen spoon. (Walks off)

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks for all the comments too. :) I can accept constructive criticism too. I'm also **extremly** sorry if I offended anyone in this chapter, I really am. Also I'm sorry this chapter is average lenght too.


	15. Fighter

**Warning:** This will contain swearing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters...if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. TV Tokyo and 4Kids Entertainment own this anime too. I don't own the copy rights to the **_**Yugioh: the Pyramid of Light Movie.**_ **I also don't own any other references I forgot I made. ****In fact, I own squat!**

* * *

**Yugi's P.O.V**

I froze as the mummies come towards us. I kew we need weapons to fight them. I tried to think of a spell, but I drew a blank.

I jerked my head around and said, "Mana, do remember that one spell which make objects appear?"

"I think so..." she trailed off. Mana squint one eye as she tried to remember. "Uh..."

"Hurry up!" Tristan yelled impatiently as he stepped backwards. One of the mummies grabbed Tristan and punched him in the gut. He kicked the mummy and it fell down. I saw it turn to dust.

Mana muttered a spell hastily under her breath. She blinked in confusion, nothing happened.

Joey's eye twitched. "That's it we are going to die!"

Tea glared at Joey. She punched him in the side.

One of the mummies grabbed my arm. Screaming, I tried to get out of its grasp. The mummy punched me in my torso. I kicked the mummy in the gut.

One of the mummies that didn't have a weapon approached Tea, grabbing her by her shoulders. She kicked the mummy in the torso and it turned to dust.

One of the mummies grabbed Mana's arm before she wacked one of the mummies in the side with her wand and it fell down.

Joey sprinted forward and punched one of the mummy's arms off. The mummy fell down and turned to dust.

Another mummy with a sword approached Mana. The mummy swung its sword at her. They clashed sword and staff. Ducking down, Mana punched the mummy's legs before it fell over and turned to dust.

I saw the mummies with the swords in the hands quickly approaching. I tensed up as I pulled out my wand out of mid-air. My heart started pounding in my chest. One of the mummies came towards me and I tensed up. I resisted the urge to scream. We clashed sword against staff and sparks flew. The mummy swung its sword, and I quickly ran out of the way.

I sprinted up the steps. I stopped half way up the step and I jerked my head around. I saw the mummies with swords quickly approaching Tristan, Tea, Joey and Kisara.

Mana looked at me. "You don't have to worry about us! Go now!"

I did a curt nod and ran the rest of the way up to Anubis' sarcophagus. I tried to find something that could destroy him. I grinned as I pushed the lid off the sarcophagus. The lid crashed to the floor. I reached my hand inside it and pulled out the dagger. I lobbed the dagger as hard as I could, but it struck handle first. The dagger quickly dropped to the floor. The mummy approached me again with a sword, but I quickly ducked. I peered over my shoulder and looked at the eye. Suddenly, the eye cracked and sparked started to come out of it. The mummies disappeared.

My eyes snapped open. I realised that I was in the duel dome again. The pyramid shattered around me. I appeared beside Yami in my spirit form. **(1)** I looked up at the balcony. I saw Tea, Tristan and Joey open their eyes. I noticed Mahad was there too. Mana opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and blinked in confusion. Kisara opened her eyes too.

"Dark Pharaoh!" Anubis snarled as he pointed at Yami. "I can't believe you're so powerful!"

I smiled at Yami, causing him to beam back at me before he glared at the monster. "And with that I'll end my turn, now the Pyramid of Light is gone."

"Our ceremony isn't done yet!" he exclaimed. "Thinien, the Great Sphinx!"

I fought for control and I was surprised when Yami slipped calmly back. I felt sore; I had an awful migraine, and I felt like I was about to collapse. I knew the mind link was working, which was the only positive.

I saw the tar shot up like a geyser, and it swirled around. I looked up in horror, tensing up. The tar moulded into a monster which had both the heads of Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia with the body to match. Monsters started to shot out of the Pyramid of Light and the Millennium Puzzle, heading towards Thinien. The monster swallowed them whole, boosting his attack strength.

Anubis smirked. "Three thousand years ago I never got the chance to summon Thinien to our battle, so I think its best I make up for lost time. Prince Heba, meet Thinien and Thinien, meet the instrument of your demise!"

I became nervous. I wondered why he called me that.

I took a few steps backwards as I came up an idea on the spot. I trembled. Anubis growled."

Yami has one card set on the field, and Kaiba does as well. If I'm right, Kaiba's card can control the Egyptian god cards," I said as I faked confidence. I activated my last card. "Reverse of Reverse, allows me to use the last card played by Kaiba." I pointed at the card as it turned over, "Return from the Different Dimension!"

I jerked my head up and I saw a swirling vortex above me. The three deity cards appeared through the portal and arrived in all their glory, "Allow me to introduce, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Anubis gawked, "What?"

"Egyptian Gods combine now for infinite power!" Ra turned into its phoenix mode as Sliher rested on Obelisk's shoulders. The ground shook. The floor crack and magma appeared between the openings. "Titan Firestorm!" I exclaimed.

The god cards attacked Thinien, causing the monster to burst into flames. Anubis was blasted back into the broken ground, where magma had supposedly risen and he burst into flames. Some of the debris fell from the roof. Some of the tile was about to fall on Kaiba. Before I had a chance to do anything, Kisara pushed Kaiba out of the way and a large piece of tile fell on to Kisara's leg. Anubis exploded like a duel monster and the Pyramid of Light shattered. The god cards disappeared.

"Alright! Yugi won!" Joey cheered from the top of the balcony.

I quickly rushed over to Kisara as she opened her eyes. She jerked her head up and sat up slowly. The piece of tile pinned her leg to the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She shook her head. I pushed the tile of off her leg. Her leg looked bloody and broken. I put out my hand, helping her up.

Glancing to the side, I notice Mahad standing nearby. Wait...How did he get in here? Then again, this is probably not the time to be asking questions.

"Mahad, can you help Kisara get out of here?" I asked. "She needs to find a medical ward."

He nodded. Kisara lend on his shoulder and walked out of the building.

Turning around, I saw a bright red light from the corner of my eye and I froze in place. The red gem in the Pyramid glowed. Mana's eyes widen with shock. My heart started pounding in my chest. I tensed up. Black flames shot out of the gem and the tar shot up like a geyser. **(2)**

"My name is Anubis. I'm the gate keeper of the dead. You shall deal with me, and all the powers of the underworld! **(3)** I'll have my revenge!"

The tar hardened, and it moulded into a supersized, black scorpion. I looked up completely panicked.

Anubis tried to attack Mana, but she quickly got out of the way. The scorpion swung its stringer at me. I ducked down, dodging the attack. I jerked my head around.

"You... guys need to get out here," I said before I took a shuddering breath. Tristan nodded. Tristan and Tea quickly got out of the building.

_**Yugi, I'll fight it, **_he demanded.

_But…_ I started.

_**Just do it! **_Yami yelled. I knew it sounded like a bad idea, but I didn't want to start an argument. I sighed reluctantly. Yami took control of the body; he immediately tripped forward and started to breath harshly. He pulled his staff out of mid-air, glaring daggers at the monster.

Anubis swung his claws at Yami. The claw hit Yami and pushed him of balance. He crash to the ground and skidded across the floor. Yami gasped as the air was forced out of his lungs by the impact.

Anubis charged at Yami again. Yami used up all his power and created a very tiny force field a meter away from his face, but I could tell it was weak. Anubis tried to stab him with his stinger, but it just penetrated half way through the force field. As it disappeared, Yami rolled out of the way before the stinger could kill him. Anubis stringer hit the ground instead. Yami got up quickly. He leaned over and coughed as he struggled to draw air into his lungs. Yami was clutching his chest. I realized the spell must have cost all of his remaining energy and he couldn't do spells anymore.

Anubis shot black flame at him with the stringer, but he escaped it. The flame hit the back wall and it created a large explosion.

"Mana get out here!" Yami hollered. Disobeying his request, Mana grasped the handle of her wand tighter and pointed it at Anubis. Mana muttered a spell under her breath as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she shot a purple blast at Anubis and it broke Anubis' stringer off, causing green slime coming out of it.

Anubis charged at Mana. She sprinted away from Anubis, but he cornered her. Anubis jabbed his claws at her. She ducked out of the way. Yami sprinted towards her before he grabbed Mana's hand and pulled her out of the way. Anubis tried to attack again, and they sprinted away from him. Anubis' claw crashed into the wall.

"You'll die in a tragic way, Dark Pharaoh!" Anubis roared. Anubis muttered a spell. Yami's duel disk sparked and cards fell all over the place.

"Yugi! Look out!" Joey exclaimed for the balcony. Joey's duel disk activated. He smirked as he pulled out a card from the top of his deck. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight and Gilford the Lightening! Attack!"

The monsters appeared. They swooped down and swung their swords at him.

"How annoying!" Anubis sneered. "Get out of my way, weaklings!"

Anubis blasted the monsters.

Anubis charged at Yami. Anubis quickly grabbed Yami with his claw. He slammed Yami against the wall. He fell down to ground and lay on his back.

"You foolish citizens," Anubis growled. "How can you pledge allegiance with the King of Darkness? Do comprehend how stupid you are?"

Anubis started launching dark magic missiles at everything. Some of the missiles hit the roof and bits of debris fell on top of us. I tensed up as I saw several of the dark missiles heading straight towards Yami. I knew Yami couldn't get out of the away in time. In addition, Yami was too tired to do another spell. I felt awful because I couldn't do anything to help.

Suddenly, Mana rose up her wand quickly; she created a small force field to keep her and Yami from getting fried.

"Mana!" he screamed.

Mana loomed over top of him and held one hand firmly on Yami's chest. She faced Yami as she continued to hold up the force field with her other hand. Mana struggled for a few minutes as the blasted tried to get through the shield. The blast dissipated, and Mana collapsed onto him. Yami's heart stopped for second as she didn't respond. Mana's eyes opened as Yami sighed with relief. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. They had a faint blush their cheeks. Mana rolled off of Yami. She quickly stood up. Yami sat up; it took a lot of effort for him to stay conscious. Yami took a deep breath. He pushed himself up off the floor. He staggered a bit as he tried to get his balance.

Wincing, Mana pulled out a card from Kaiba's pocket.

"Prince," Mana called out. She tossed Yami card; he caught it and held it in his hand. The was then I noticed part of her left arm was black, which was probably caused by the blast. It doesn't look burnt, real I winced at the sight "Maybe you have to use a real monster to beat a real monster."

Yami held up the card while Mana and I placed our hands on top of the card. Mana pointed her wand at it.

"Come out! Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!" we yelled in unison.

Mana chanted out a spell which caused a dragon to appear which flew up and hovered over Anubis.

"Shining Nova!" we yelled in unison.

Anubis attempted to blast it, but the dragon destroyed him. Anubis melted into a puddle of goo and the red gem broke into about a million pieces. The dragon disappeared.

"Did we defeat him?" Mana asked.

"Yes," Yami crocked, trying to catch his breath.

I got in control of the body again. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Kaiba standing there. Mana put out a hand, but he swatted it away.

"I don't need your help..." Kaiba stammered as he winced.

He got up slowly, holding his injured arm. Kaiba's gaze darted around the room like he was looking for someone.

"I'm sorry for today's events," Kaiba stated as I felt my world spinning around me. "I was controlled by an outside source. I won't let that happen again."

Kaiba walked out of the room.

"Anubis is gone; no one can come from a defeat as devastating as that," I managed to hear Pegasus say.

_How did he get here?_

_**I have no idea. As long as he doesn't duel us, turn into a giant scorpion and tries to kill me, I just don't care at this point**_.

I felt extremely tired. I started to hyperventilate. Touching my hand on my side, I felt something wet. Glancing down at my hand, I noticed it was covered in blood. My world spun around me even more, the pain was too much to cope with. Before I knew it, my world went black.

* * *

1) I have no idea what you call him in that form.

2) I know this didn't happen in the movie but, I think it's a lot cooler then turning into a giant black dog. XD In addition, I know Anubis' symbol is the jackal, but I'm taking some creative liberty here.

3) I`m sorry, I couldn`t resist using that line from _**Disney's**_ _**Sleep Beauty**_. (Which I don't own the copyrights too.)

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. (Aqua girl 007 has a huge grin on her face. She look exhausted too.)

**Yami Bakura:** Why are you grinning like that?

**Aqua girl 007:** I'm almost done my first story arc. I only have one chapter left. After that I can start writing the DOMA arc. I'm pretty proud of myself; I never thought I would be able to do it.

**Yami Bakura:** Wow! You accomplished what millions of other writers on this site did.

**Aqua girl 007:** Hey!

**Yami Bakura: **Well it's true. Also why they have to fight a huge scorpion? (sarcastic) I never knew this show even had the ability to have an action scene with Yami physical fighting someone.

**Aqua girl 007:** I wanted to try something different. Besides, Yami did fight in the Ancient Egypt arc a bit, even if it was for a few minutes.

(Bakura looks extremely annoyed. Aqua girl 007 collapses from exhaustion.)

**Yami Bakura:** (blinks in confusion) Thanks for reading the story arc and please review. Aqua girl 007 is extremely thankful for all the comments and positive feedback for this part of the story, especially for the last chapter. In addition, she also thanks_** jspike**_ and_** AnimeCat92 **_for adding this story to your favourites list, she truly grateful. She is sorry if any of the characters seemed like Mary-sues in this chapter too.

(Bakura steals Aqua girl 007's ancient Egyptian bracelet and wallet. He walks out of the room.)


	16. Calm Between Storms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters...if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. TV Tokyo and 4Kids Entertainment own this anime too. I don't own the copy rights to the **_**Yugioh: the Pyramid of Light Movie.**_ **I also don't own any other references I forgot I made.**

* * *

**Yami's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes slowly; the first thing I saw was the ceiling of my soul room. I felt extremely sore and stiff. I sat up and looked around. My head was spinning as I tried to get my bearings. I figured that Yugi had not gone into his soul room when he had lost consciousness, so I was left on my own. I rubbed my arms down my sides and winced. I lifted up my shirt, and I saw a large bandages wrapped tightly around my chest, some of the blood seeped through. I remembered the duel with Anubis. I knew it was the same spot where Anubis claws grabbed me. I saw tons of small, deep cuts all over my body too.

I looked down and I saw the puzzle around my neck. I reached for the Millennium Puzzle, and I tried tapping into the mind link. I perked up as I felt Yugi began to wake up. I wanted to go out and check to see if he was alright, and I willed myself out of the puzzle. I projected myself easily, and in a single instant, and I came to stand in the room. I leaned against one of the walls of the room.

I tried to take in my surroundings. The walls where plain white like a stack of paper back at the game shop. There was a large wooden desk and a chair shoved in one corner. There were many different types machines too.

I realised Yugi was in a hospital. The last time I was in a hospital Yugi almost died in a warehouse fire. A shudder that wasn't real went up my spine, and I gripped my own arms and tried to drive the cold feeling away. I'm finding it very difficult to believe that this unfeeling white room was going to protect Yugi from anything.

Yugi opened his eyes slowly. Yugi sat up on the bed and looked up at me. _What happened? Where are we?_

_**We're in a hospital.**_ _**We probably got injured during our battle with Anubis.**_

_What time is it anyway?_ Yugi asked as his eyes opened slightly. I shrugged. Yugi turned to face the digital clock on the table beside him as his eyes widened. _It's three o'clock in the morning!_

The confirmation of the time just earned a muffled grunt from me. _**What did you expect? We had been knocked out for awhile.**_

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. _I guess I can see your point_.

Suddenly, a male doctor walked into the room. He had a clipboard in one hand. "Finally you're awake," he stated.

"How long have I been unconscious?" Yugi asked weakly.

He shrugged, "About a couple days." I remembered that I was injured really bad after the duel. I knew it had to be about that long. "You should rest though," he said softly. "We'll do more tests in the morning." Yugi nodded. The doctor opened the door and left the room.

After several mintues, I saw the flicker of emotion in Yugi's eyes. _**Something is bothering you, Yugi? **_

W_hen I was battling Anubis, he called me 'Prince Heba.' Do you think we were brothers in the past too?_

_**I might not sure if it's true yet, only time will tell, **_I lied.

_You're right. _Yugi covered his mouth as he yawned. _Let's stop … talking about stuff like this._ _Good night Yami._

_**Good night too,**_ I replied back.

Yugi lay back in the bed and went back to sleep. He went to sleep instantly. I went back into the puzzle. I lied down on the stone floor and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**In my dream, I saw a cloaked man who waited patiently in the darkness of the room. He had long icy blue hair, and his face was almost completely covered. He also wore a strange amulet around his neck. The man looked up. Another person rushed up to him and gave a bow. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a brown trench coat, navy blue pants, a brown muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves,and combat boots . He also wore a strange duel disk around his whrist."All is ready master."**

**The cloaked man folded his hands, "Good. Apparently, the Pharaoh and Prince of Kemet have discovered their old abilities. This is a minor set back which will be dealt with later on. We'll find away to destroy them and feed their souls to the Great Beast." (1) **

I was woken abruptly from my sleep. I sat up as I felt the cold, stone floor underneath me. I was confronted by the familiar walls and staircases of my soul room. I felt breathless and heart was racing. My mind seemed clouded. I started to wonder who the man in the dream was. I had a terrible feeling that we're in great danger. I willed myself out of the Puzzle. I materialized in my spirit form and I leaned against one of the walls.

Yugi looked up at me and smile, _Morning, Yami._ Yugi sat up as he slowly woke up.

_**Good morning,**_ I replied back hestiantly as I tried not to look him in the eye.

He studied me for a moment. _Are you alright? You look worried about something._

I stared at him for a long time before I sighed. _**I have a lot on my mind.**_

_So, what are you contemplating about?_ Yugi asked worriedly.

I jumped. I brought my thoughts to a halt. _**I don't really want to talk about it,**_ I stated. Yugi silently urged me on to say the one thing that was on my mind. I sighed;_** I had one of those obscure dreams again.**_

_I thought you stop having those a few months ago? _

**_I thought the same thing too._**

_So, what was the dream about? _

I told Yugi what happened in my dream_**; **_he seemed confused by it too.

_**I don't know why, but I got a strange feeling that a new enemy is coming.**__** We're in more danger now than ever.**_

Yugi raised one eyebrow._ Do you know who he is__?_

_**I don't to be honest, **_I sighed, _**but it's just a feeling.**_ I rubbed the back of my neck, _**I'm probably being paranoid.**_

There was another pause, Yugi smiled, _don't worry, Yami. I'll try my best to help you figure this out._

I knew he was right. I had him to help me figure this out, but I knew it still wouldn't be easy._** You're right,**_ I gave a shaky smile. I walked over back to the bed. I looked at Yugi's face as I nodded at the truthful look on his face. I knew that Yugi would keep his promise. I smiled, _**Thank you.**_

Suddenly, the door flew open, and I jumped slightly at the unexpected sound. I took over the body as Mana burst through the door. Before I knew it, Mana crash-landed on top of me. I blinked in confusion as I blushed. "Hey," Mana smiled as she looked around the room. "How're you feeling?" Mana asked. Mana got off me and stood beside the bed.

"I'm fine. I just feel a bit sore," I said somewhat truly as I tried not to wince.

I glanced at the clock. I raised one eyebrow, "No offence, but aren't visiting hours in mid- afternoon? It's only six o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah I know I'm just being a rebel. I was in another ward and I decided to visit." Mana put on hand her hip, "Do you have a problem with that?" she teased me.

"No I don't think that at all," I reassured her. I felt guilty and embarrassed. I did a weak smile. "What did you tell Yugi's mom?"

"Mahad told Yugi's mom that Kaiba wanted to duel Yugi and the duel dome collapse, which is sort of true. He left out the whole 'fighting a supersize scorpion' thing out."

"Is Kisara alright?" I asked worriedly as I remembered what happened during the duel.

"Kisara has to be in crutches for the next few weeks because her ankle is broken, but it has healed a lot, though."

I pushed my bangs away from my face. "How bad are my cuts on my sides?"

She sighed, "The doctors said it'll take a couple of weeks, but once the cuts are healed you'll be fine. I'm in the same boat too."She had a large bandage wrapped around her arm. She had a lot of burns on her arms too. She shrugged. "It could have been a lot worse."

"Why did you save me?"

"You didn't have enough energy left to survive that blast, and I hadn't been hurt at all when it happened."

"You could have been killed. You shouldn't have done that... it was..." I trailed off. I looked down at the ground, not knowing what else to say.

She jumped forward to give me a hug. I blushed and tensed up in surprise. My sides hurt, but I didn't care. "Prince, you're my best friend, it's the least I can do." Mana's grin was so bright; it could have lit up the room by itself. "Prince, sometimes you're the one who needs protecting, if I'm there, I'm going try to do it. I might fail most of the time, but I do my best to keep that promise."

I knew that Mana would keep her promise; I trusted her. I untangled my arms from around Mana's neck reluctantly. I shifted around on the bed. I wrapped my arms around my knees, resting my chin on top of my knees. "I can see your point. Still, thank you for saving my life like that."

Mana's cheeks gained a hint of pink to them. "No problem. It's the least I can do."

My gaze shifted around the room. "I still have a feeling that a more powerful enemy might come soon."

"Prince, no offence, but you can be a super worrywart sometimes," Mana teased.

I looked into her eyes again. "Sure," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Well remember the time when you studied for hours for that one spell ..."

I knew what story she was about to tell me. "Okay, I get the point," I cut her off with a smile.

Smiling, she reached over and ruffled my hair affectionately. "I still think you're awesome guy anyway."

Suddenly, the door flew open, and I jumped slightly at the unexpected sound. I saw a blond woman with a clipboard in one hand.

"I better get going before the doctors get pissed at me for not being here during visiting hours," she said before she waved at me. "I'll see you later, then."

"See ya."

Mana left the room. I had a bad felling a new enemy was going to come soon, but I had no idea what to do.

* * *

1) I have no idea why, but in the Great Leviathan was called the "Great Beast" too.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Wow this chapter was literally nothing but talking. This was about as exciting as that bad movie Revolutionary Road. **(No offence, but wow that was a boring movie). **

**Aqua girl 007:** Hey!

**Yami Bakura:** Well it's true!

**Aqua girl 007:** I know this chapter was kind of boring, but most of the things in it are extremely relevant to the plot later on.

**Yami: **Why did you give me a random dream, again?

**Aqua girl 007: **I couldn't think of another way to write that part. Plus, this is my way of introducing the main villain in the next story arc.

**Yami:** Okay... (Yami runs away.)

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks for all the comments too. :) Also thanks _**Alicia Phantom **_and _**GoDiAm **_for adding this story to your favourites list, it really makes smile. This is the end of the story arc too. I'm sorry Yugi acted a bit ooc too.

**Edit complete: July 7**


	17. Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. Don't own this anime; ****I just enjoy screwing with it for kicks.**** Seriously, do I even have to say it anymore?**

* * *

**-Yugi's P.O.V-**

A few weeks passed by and nothing much happened. When I was in the hospital, Yami was still unnerved by the building, mostly due to my experiences in the building. Mana also played a few pranks on the visitors in the hospital, once in awhile Yami joined in on the pranks too. The pranks were harmless, though.

Shortly after the fight with Anubis, we were allowed to go home. My grandpa had fussed over me the entire time I had been home. He didn't allow my friends to come over for few days to let me rest. But a few days later, grandpa got over it and allowed my friends to visit.

Mahad dealt with the damages from the museum. Mahad didn't get fired, but the boss of the museum wanted to keep a watchful eye on him.

I went to school too. Kisara was on crutches, but her leg was almost healed. She hung around with Kaiba more. I was disappointed, but I didn't want to force her to hang out with my friends and me.

After all these things happened, I wondered what would happen next.

* * *

I sat down in my chair and set my things on the table. I quickly shoved my unfinished assignment in my bag. "Hey Yugi," I heard Mana's voice from behind me.

Shifting my gaze towards her, I smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

Mana pulled out an exam from her binder. She skimmed over it before passing it to me.

"I got another failing mark in math." Mana groaned and slammed her head onto the table with a low _thud_. "Mahad is going to kill me. I don't want to redo the whole class."

"The semester is only half way done; you still have a chance to get a passing grade."

Sighing, Mana sat up in her desk. "I guess that's true."

The starting bell rang, causing my thoughts to cease. After the teacher introduced the day's lesson and wheeled a cart with a projector on it to the front of the classroom, the door flew open, and I jumped slightly at the unexpected sound. Shifting my eyes towards the door, I saw Marik, who was wearing the male school uniform, standing there.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said, panting for breath as some of the girls in the class giggled. "I had to go to get my timetable before I came here. I had to sprint across the school."

"Are you the new kid?" the teacher asked.

Marik nodded. The teacher seemed to get over her surprise. Mrs. Tanaka looked down as she shuffled through papers before looking up at him. "What is your name?"

"Marik Ishtar," he answered.

There were mutters from around the classroom.

"Well, Mr. Ishtar can you please sit down beside Ms. Asghar," Mrs. Tanaka said as she pointed at empty seat beside Mana.

Marik nodded before he sat down on the seat next to Mana. He put his binder on the table and pulled out a pen. Mrs. Tanaka pushed a cart with an overhead projector on it to the front of the class. She plugged it into the outlet. She turned on the machine and it displayed an extremely complicated chart, I couldn't even tell where it started and ended. Some people in the class groaned.

"Do we really have to write that down?" a popular red-hair girl asked. "I can't even read it."

"I'll go to the photocopy machine, and no talking when I'm gone," the teacher instructed.

After the teacher left the classroom, the whole class ignored the teacher's request and started to talk.

"So what's up?" Marik asked.

"Nothing much," I replied.

Mana looked like she was confused. I'm not really that shocked about that considering she never him before.

"Mana this is my friend, Marik," I introduced. "Marik, Mana."

Mana stared at him, eyes narrowed. I figured that Mana must have remembered about what happened during Battle City. She knew that Marik forced Joey and I to duel each other and almost killed us in the process. I could tell by the look on his face, that Mairk knew it.

"So Mana knows about what happened during Battle City?" Marik whispered in my ear before I nodded.

Marik slumped back on his chair and rubbed the back of his neck. "This is awkward..." he trailed off. "So you know about the spirit?"

Mana quickly shrugged it off. "Yeah, I knew him for about a half year now. He's a pretty cool guy."

_**Why is Marik here? **_Yami growled. _**I thought he was supposed to be guarding the tomb.**_

"Why did you moved to Domino City?" I said politely as possible.

Marik sat up straight in his chair again. "Well my sister said that I should move in with her because of her job."

_**I'm still suspicious though...**_

_I don't think Marik is a threat anymore. We defeated his other personality during the Battle City finals. _

_**I guess;**__** trust you but-**_

I understood why he was so suspicious. He always had to constantly keep an eye out for danger and protect everyone. Plus, he also thought a new evil was coming too.

_It's alright. I understand. _

_**Thank you, **_Yami thought in a less aggressive tone_._

"So what happened after Battle City when I was gone?" Marik wondered.

"Kaiba challenged me to a duel, but a guy named Anubis turned it into a shadow game," I informed, trying to keep my voice soft as I could. "Anubis wanted to kill Yami, because he wanted revenge for taking his power away. Yami was almost drained of most of his life force and Mana was badly injured while I was put into the hospital for almost a mo."

"I'm sorry about that," Marik said sympathetically.

"It's alright, really," I reassured him. "Besides, we are better now anyway."

"That's good," Marik replied.

Suddenly, Mrs. Tanaka came into the classroom with a stack of papers in her hands. "Alright, let's get back to work." The whole class groaned. The teacher handed out the new chart. I sighed, pulled out a pen, and started to absently write down the notes on the over head. I started to have a bad feeling some weird was going to happen soon.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Marik:** I'm surprised you finally included me in the story. I thought you would never do that.

**Aqua girl 007:** You're one of my favourite characters; I had to include you sooner or later.

**Yami Bakura:** (groans.) Why haven't you included me yet? I was only mention in one damn chapter and it was a dream sequence.

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, you're going to be in the story more often during the next arc. But, you're not going to be the main villain or even a part of the main cast.

**Yami Bakura:** (sarcastic) Thank you for not including me enough...again. Do you want your soul sealed a damn doll or something? (Season 0 reference)

**Aqua girl 007:** But, I'm going to make up to you in the ancient Egypt arc though.

**Yami Bakura:** Thank you... But again, knowing you'll screw it up. (Marik and Bakura walk out of the room)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Also the next chapter is the official start of the DOMA arc. Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter too. :) In addition, Marik's dark side isn't going to be in the story, I'm sorry about that.


	18. Trouble Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters... if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. Seriously, do I even have to say it anymore?** **I also don't own the copy rights to the iPhone too.**

* * *

**-Yugi's Pov-**

I was sitting in my desk. I was writing my psychology final and it was the last one before summer vacation. It was one of the few classes I was alone, but I didn't mind it because it gives me a time to think. The teacher sat in a wooden desk at the front of the room, watching us writing the exam. Yami was in his soul room and the mind link was turned off. I don't like writing tests at all, because I always get super nervous. I always make stupid mistakes due to my nerves.

My iPhone was in a basket in the front of the room. **(1)** I had no personal possessions on me at all, except the Egyptian god cards which were in my pocket. I wanted to protect them from being stolen again. I figured it was okay to have the cards, because I couldn't cheat off of them.

I tried to concentrate on writing the test, but my mind started to wander. I started to have a horrible head ache like someone was invading my mind. I felt like I was going to vomit. I heard a high pitched sound. I looked down and I saw the Egyptian god cards glowing in my pocket. I lend back in my seat and raised my hand. "Ms. Kato, I can please use the washroom room?"

The rest of the class giggled. Ms. Kato rolled her eyes, "Mr. Muto, you can't leave the class room during a final. You have to wait until the final bell rings to leave the class."

"But-"

She cut me off, "Mr. Muto, just do what you're told."

I sighed. I tried to continue writing the final. Suddenly, I felt a sudden jolt in my mind, the mind link turned on, and I started to see strange symbols. I saw a sudden flash before my eyes and Yami took over the body. One of Yami's eyes started to twitch. Yami walked briskly to the chalk board. Yami sighed before quickly scrawling out the symbols on the board. I knew the symbols weren't Egyptian hieroglyphs, but from a completely different civilization entirely, and I quickly knew something was **very **wrong. He dropped the piece of chalk back into place. The rest of the class stared at the board and tried to read what he wrote. Yami quickly turned back to normal. He spun around and looked at the teacher. "Mr. Muto that was extremely uncalled for." She pointed to the door. "Get out my class!" the teacher yelled. The rest of the class laughed.

Yami walked out of the classroom and slammed the door behind him. _What's wrong? We near switch places during a test like this... _I trailed off.

_**I don't know why, but heard a strange voice in my mind. I started to see strange symbols from a foreign culture. Did you bring the Egyptian god cards?**_ He asked aburtly.

_Yeah..._ I replied uncertainly. _Did you figure out what we're supposed to do with them?_

_**Yes,**_ he answered as he nodded slowly. He exited the school. _**It's like someone was tell me what to do with them.**_ _**The person told me to go the museum in a different language, but somehow I understood it.**_ _**I have feeling this might help me find my memories.**_

Yami came to a stop and waited for the walk sign to cross the street.

_We have to tell the others!_

_**I can't**_, he said dismally as he gaze dropped. A small ding sounded and the cars on the road stopped so the crowd could cross the street. _**I don't want to say goodbye to them yet. I know it'll make them miserable if did that. **_Yami looked up again. I saw the flicker of emotion in Yami's eyes. He continued to walk. He stared at the Millennium Puzzle in his hands._** A part of me wants to find my memories and go to the afterlife, but another part wants to stay forever, even if don't find my memories. It's hard... **_he trailed off.

I felt sympathy for him. I knew it was a hard decision for him to make. He made new friends in in modern times which he didn't want to abandon. Yet, he want to do the same thing to his family in the after life.

After awhile, Yami stopped walking and stared at the museum. _**This is it... I'm finally going to regain my memories,**_ he said bleakly. He was about to walk up the steps.

"Yugi!"

I peered over my shoulder and my friends were running towards us. "What are you guys doing here?" Yami asked.

"I heard rumours that you left in the middle of a final. We knew there was something wrong," Tristan replied.

"Why did you leave like that?" Joey asked.

Yami sighed. "There is something that I have to do. It could be extremely dangerous."

"What do you mean by that?" Tea asked.

"I think the Pharaoh means that he's finding his memories," Marik stated dismally.

Tea gaze dropped, "Oh."

Mana nudged Yami in the side. "We'll be horrible friends if we didn't say goodbye to you. We are going to help you anyway possible."

Yami did a sad smile, "Thanks guys."

We walked up the steps and entered the museum. I saw sign point in the direction of the Ancient Egypt exhibit and followed it. I carefully made my way through the crowd. We head straight towards the back room. There were many different artefacts from many different cultures around the world. I saw the tablet of memories. I was surprised that the exhibit was mostly empty, except for a few people drifting around. Yami seemed to be in a daze by his surrounds.

We stopped in front of the Tablet of Memories. Joey blinked in confusion. "Is it just me or does that look exactly like Yugi?" Joey exclaimed. Tea lends in slightly and stared at the tablet.

"Yes," Yami answered as his gaze dropped, "that Pharaoh is me."

Yami pulled out the Egyptian god cards from his pocket and held up the cards in front of his face. He stared down at them. I felt a strange presence in the room.

_Are you sure about this?_

He nodded. Yami held up the cards and faced them toward the tablet. The cards gave of a bright light and Eye of Ra on the craving glowed. Suddenly, the glass in front of the tablet became engulfed by ice and the eye stopped glowing. Yami's eyes widen with shock. He immediately stared worriedly at the cards. Black sparks came from the card which created a very dark energy. Yami's hand began to cackle with the dark energy. Yami tried to get the cards out his hand, but some force stopped him. Yami grabbed his arm and bent over. He winced in pain before he screamed. I immediately wanted to help him, but an invisible force kept me from moving at all. I tried doing a spell and it didn't work. My heart began to pound faster and started to worry.

Mana whipped out her wand out of nowhere and kneeled down beside him, "What's wrong?"

"I... don't know," he winced like he was in a great deal of pain, "it feels like a dark presence is draining the power of the Egyptian god cards! There is... a strong force coming from them!" Yami screamed again and threw his head back. Yami couldn't cope with the pain; he fell to his knees. Yami continued to grasp the cards in hand.

"Did you cause this?" Joey demanded angrily.

"Of course not!" Marik snapped. "Why the hell would I?"

"Stop fighting you two! It isn't going to solve anything!" Tea stated. "What can we do to help?" Tea cried out.

"You can start by dropping those cards!" Joey demanded as he pointed to the cards in Yami's hand.

"I... can't let go!" Yami cried out in pain. I gasped as I felt like something was ripped from me. I felt like someone was drilling to my head. I tried the same spell again, but it didn't work again.

Mana stood up and took a few steps back. She pointed her wand at the cards. She muttered a spell hastily under her breath and it didn't work. After the third try, she knocked the cards from his hand. **(2)** The cards hit one of the back walls and dark energy beams of light stopped. Yami started to hyperventilate. He looked up at Mana with a weak smile, "Thank you."

I heard a scream from outside the building. We sprinted outside the building. I realized that duel monsters were attacking the city. Dragon monsters were flying in the sky. Some monsters were climbing up skyscrapers. People were running in fear.

"You have got to be friggin' kidding me!" Joey exclaimed. "It's like a bad horror movie out here!"

"It's like someone's duel disk malfunctioned or something," Tristan said as he pointed at the monster.

"I don't think so," Tea said nervously, "it'll take more than one duel disk to project holograms around the city. There got to be more to this."

Tristan turned to Yami and Mana. "You have shadow powers. Do know a spell that can stop this?"

Yami sighed. "We can't destroy them all, and it'll drain us too much."

"The only way to fix this is to go straight to the source," Joey said, "so let's pay a visit to Kaiba."

Yami nodded in agreement. "Let's check it out."

We run down the step and head towards Kaiba corp. We run down the sidewalk as monster continued to wreak havoc around us. Suddenly, Weevil and Rex stop in our path.

Weevil laughed stupid with a grin on his face, "This is the first sign."

"Your souls will be offered to the Great Beast. This world will end," Rex added.

Joey groaned, "We don't have time to deal with them." Yami gave a sigh of defeat. We continued to run. When we got to the Kaiba corp building, there were reporters surrounding the building. Reporters were shouting random questions. "This is no good..."Joey trialed off.

"I almost feel bad for Kaiba," Tea muttered, "looks like he's got a lot on his hands now."

"Yeah," Tristan agreed, "and because of all the reporters there's no way _we'll_ get in to see him."

"PLEASE! MR. KAIBA WILL NOT ANSWER ANY MORE QUESTIONS NOW BUT WILL BE HOLDING A PRESS CONFERENCE LATER THIS AFTERNOON. YOU CAN GET ALL YOUR ANSWERS THEN!" I heard Kisara shout.

_It looks like we'll have to wait for answers until then as well,_ I said, a bit nervous.

_**Yes,**_ Yami replied, _**but I'm not sure he'll have any answers that will really help… I doubt this is Kaiba Corp.'s fault.**_

_Well, there's only one way to find out, _I stated. _Let's head back to the game shop and wait._

Every student who writes finals at my school always has to do that. The teachers do that because they are afraid we'll cheat off of our cell phones somehow, (despite the fact that barely ever happens).

* * *

1) This is the same spell she did in chapter 8.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyway, that's the end of the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it.

**Yami:** Wait... what happened to Yugi's cell phone?

**Aqua girl 007:** he left it in the classroom. Let's pause for a moment a remember it. (A corny slide show pops out of nowhere and shows random cell phone pictures).

**Yami:** (groans) I'm going to run back and get it. (leaves)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for read this and please review.


	19. Meeting the DOMA knights

Warning: This will contain swearing.

"**This is the news report"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters... if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. Seriously, do I even have to say it anymore?**

* * *

**-Yami's Pov-**

Later that night, my friends and I sat in the living room, all clustered around the T.V screen. We were listening to the news report.

**"In the last twenty-four hours, monsters have been sighted across the globe, including a winged dragon that was seen perched atop the Taj Mahal." **It cut to a shot of a dragon perched on top of the famous building. **"These creatures are believed to be holographic duel monsters."**

"This must be happening around the world," Joey stated.

Mana's eyes widen, "I thought this only happened in Domino City!" she exclaimed from her spot on the floor.

"And there's still no word from Kaiba," Tea finished.

"And we now take you live to a Kaiba Corp press conference live in America where gaming company president, Seto Kaiba will make a statement."

"About time," I muttered.

The reporter was replaced by Kaiba standing in front of a large crowd. Kaiba was standing behind a podium with microphones on it. **"Our company has nothing to do with this event. After the indecent, we shut down our computers and conducted an examination. During this time, monsters are still appearing, so something other than our computers is causing these resent events."**

Tristan raised one eyebrow. "If this isn't caused by Kaiba's system, what could cause this? But, he's probably covering up."

I sat up straight again. Marik pulled out his cell from his uniform pocket. "You think I should call my sister back in Egypt for help?

I shook my head. "I don't think so; there isn't much she can do in a situation like this. I don't want to put her in danger for no reason."

"That sort of makes sense," Marik agreed somewhat reluctantly. He put the phone back in his pocket.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Mahad walked into the room. "Did you guys figure out more about the monster sightings?" Mahad asked.

I shook my head. "Not much. All we figured out is that monster sightings are happening around the world. I'm still confused about this."

"Unless, of course, those monsters out there aren't holographic projections at all," Mahad pointed out. "I have no idea what could cause this though. I read the Book of Shadows a few times and never seen a spell like this in it."

Marik turned around and looked at us. "I have a feeling this has something to do with the stone tablet." Marik sighed as he barely looked at us. "I know that isn't supposed to happen. It takes a lot of magic to stop the process." Marik stared as us. He shivered and shifted around uncomfortably on the couch. "Whoever caused this has some kind of powerful magic." **(1) **

I swallowed at Marik's confirmation. "I agree," I nodded in agreement. "When I was at the museum, there was a dark force blocking the door way to my memories and the monsters started to appear at the same time—which means that the monsters are real." I sighed as my gaze dropped. I shifted my position on the couch. "I'm worried about something else too. Weevil said, 'This is the first sign.'" I lend back into the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "What sign was he talking about," I didn't know why I was speaking out loud, but it seemed natural.

I was worried about the symbols I saw during Yugi's final too. I wondered what the symbols meant and why I saw them in the first place. I decided to leave it out, because I didn't want to worry anyone.

"Wait!" Joey cut in. "You're telling me were under attack by actual monsters?"

Tristan rolled his eyes, "I think he just confirmed that." Tristan folded his arms. "Do you ever listen?"

Joey jerked his head around and glared at him.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash and I jumped at the unexpected sound.

"Yugi!" I heard grandpa cry out in pain.

We ran into the store. Grandpa was sprawled out on the ground face first. The window of the door was smashed. I immediately started to panic a bit. Yugi quickly took control of the body.

"Grandpa!"

Yugi dashed towards him and kneeled down beside him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"They're gone," Grandpa said in a weak and raspy voice. He pushed himself off of the floor with great difficulty.

"Who's gone?" Mana asked.

Mana leaned down to help Grandpa up. "Someone stole Yugi's strongest cards," Grandpa said weakly.

"The god cards!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Someone stole them," Joey said nervously. Joey made a fist and stood up. "I'll find them! I won't let them get away!" Joey proclaimed. He ran out of the room which startled us.

"Joey wait!" Yugi shouted.

"Guys, you might want to see this," Joey called from outside.

Mahad turned to face us, "I'll look after him." Yugi sighed and nodded reluctantly.

We ran outside and saw Obelisk near a building. "It's Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yugi confirmed. Then, Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared in the sky.

"Holy shit!" Tristan exclaimed he stared up the monsters.

"Who the hell would steal all three Egyptian cards, and then summon them right in the middle of the city for everyone to see?" Joey questioned.

Yugi turned around and looked at me nervously. _Who do you think is behind this?_

_**Only someone with a connection to the Millennium Items can summon the Gods. O**__**ther than that, I don't know. **_

Suddenly, a bright light shone in my face. I covered my eyes to shield them for the bright light. I noticed three men on motorcycles. The light was so bright I couldn't see their faces.

"Do you blokes want the Egyptian god cards back?" One biker said in an Australian accent.

"Yeah," Mana cut in.

"They're mine," Yugi said as he tried to see through the headlights.

Another biker pulled them out of pocket and showed them to us, "We've got the cards, Prince." My eyes widen with shock. I wonder how the hell he they knew Yugi was literally my brother in the past. Everyone but Marik and Mana seemed to not dwell on it at all.

The one on the far right laughed, "All you gotta do is get past us," he explained. He raised his arm and he wore a strange duel disk. "If you want to get them back, meet us at the unfinished building."

"But it's only fair to warn you." The biker in the middle raised his arm which had a duel disk on it too. "We've been known to fight dirty."

"That's right," the Australian said as he raised his own duel disk, "so what's it gonna be, mate?"

"You don't scare us!" Mana yelled.

The bikers drove away. Yugi quickly went back into the game shop. He ran to the counter. He looked around hastily for it and threw some of the items around. Yugi found his duel disk and put it around his wrist. Yugi and I ran out of the game shop.

"I guess we have no choice..." Yugi stated.

"Come on," Joey said confidently as he pointed in the direction of the bikers, "we should follow those guys."

Yugi nodded. "Do you know where the building is?"

"I think it's somewhere near Domino Harbour," Mana stated.

"Not more running," Tea complained out loud.

We ran in the direction of the building. When we got there, the constrution sight was mostly complete. There were many large machines lying around. I saw a large crane too. Yugi let me take over the body. I looked around the site, but I couldn't see him.

A man did a sadistic laugh which sent a shive up my spine, but I still couldn't see him. "Welcome. I wasn't expecting you to arrive, Nameless Pharaoh."

Joey whipped around. "Do you work for them?"

"Yes," the man answered back.

"You should come here and face us like a man!" Joey demanded and his voice was full of rage.

The man jumped of one of the cranes. The man had brown hair and a beard. The man wore a robe and he had a cloak wrapped around his shoulders. He also wore a strange amulet around his neck and monocle. The man glared at me. " You possess something I desire- your soul. Do you accept my challenge?"

I climbed onto the platform. "Yes. But, the god cards have a power more dangerous than you could understand, only the chosen can used them. You should give them back before you get hurt."

The stranger smirked, "I'm well aware of their acient power, and if you want them back, you'll have to duel me."

"I accept your challenge," I answered. activated my duel disk. I pulled out my deck from my pocket.

I heard Mana whoop, "Go Prince!"

I smiled to myself, because I realized it was the first time Mana ever saw me duel. I wanted to impress her with my skills. I looked at her and a blush came on my cheeks, but I shielded that thought from Yugi. The stranger looked confused by what Mana said, but I didn't care.

Then the duel began. The man had some very powerful card in his deck. But he summoned a very power card called, the Seal of Orichalcos. The stranger claimed that magic in the card existed long before ancient Egypt existed. The card created a circular boundary filled with magical symbols appeared on the ground and it had a pentagram in the middle. The seal threw everyone back and I couldn't get past the boundaries. The seal glowed on his forehead. He explained that once the seal surrounded someone, no one could enter or leave the seal.

The seal give his cards special abilities like letting him have 10 monsters on the field at once. His deck was so powerful that I almost lost the duel. The Millennium Puzzle seemed almost powerless within the seal too. Sure enough, just when things looked hopeless for me, the tides turned. I was able to summon a card called Magical Academy and brought back my Dark Magican Girl. I was able to activate Diffusion Wave Motion, it cost me 1000 life points, but it allowed me to destroy every one of the man's monsters. The man lost all of his life points and the duel.

"I... Lost..." the stranger said in disbelief.

I kneeled down and tried to catch my breath. I stared down at the ground. That was close call.

I jerked my head up and stared at the hooded stranger. "Hand me those cards."

"Take Obeklisk!" The stranger exclaimed. He threw the card at one of the bikers. The blond biker caught it and gasped it firmly in one hand.

Suddenly the circle began to get smaller around the stranger at a rapid pace. "NO!" he screamed. The Seal of Orichalcos shrunk around him completely. It formed a glowing, green column of light that reached up to a vortex in the sky. He covered his eyes and winced in pain. My eyes widen with shock and my jaw dropped. The vortex came down on him and a black substance shot up into the sky through the beam. The man collapsed to the ground like a rag doll.

I looked up at the muscular biker, and a smug smile curled onto his lips. I knew he was one of the men from my dream.

"Oh well, it was the man's own fault."

The biker in the middle shrugged. "At least we know more about Yugi's dueling strategies."

"Wait," I snapped, pointing up at them with narrow eyes, "give me back the Egyptian god cards!"

"You have to defeat all three of us to win the cards back," the blond, muscular biker explained. "I'll come back take your soul along with your brother's. It'll be fun to mess with two royal brats." He pulled two cards out of his pocket and showed them to me. "By the way, I'll leave these cards with you." Two small orbs of light went into his other hand. He held the orbs there for a moment and set them flying in the air. He tossed down two cards and I caught them. I examined the cards closely. I saw Weevil's and Rex's faces on the cards with strange symbol on it. I continued to stare down at the cards as their images disappeared. I jerked my head up and glared, "I'll see you soon Pharaoh."

Joey glowered. "Don't run away. No one told us we had to duel all three of you! Come down here and I'll your a$*!"

One of the bikers did cold, hard laugh. He crossed his arms close to his chest. He rolled his eyes. "I don't want to fight you right now; it'll be no fun at all. We'll fight very soon though. My name is Valon," his eyes narrowed, "and you should remember it." Joey grumbled, but he relaxed his body and dropped his fists. The bikers turned around and left.

I walked over to the bearded man and knelt down beside him. He was still sprawled out on the ground face first.

"Is he dead?" Mana asked as she kneeled down beside me.

"No, but his soul is gone," I answered. I pulled out a card from his duel disk. I stared at it and I saw his image on it. "The man's soul is trapped in this card."

I saw Tea from the corner of my eye as she picked the glowing crystal the man wore around his neck. She put it in my hand. I held it up in front of my face. I had bad feeling things were going to get a lot worse.

* * *

1) Marik doesn't mean that Dartz has shadow powers. He means that he has a new type of magic which he hasn't seen before, aka the Seal of Orichalcos and the Great Beast.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami:** Why was the duel so short?

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, I'm going to summarize the minor duels in this arc and other story arcs in the future. I will only fully explain the major duels in the story. If you guys want I can fully write out the duels, but right now I'm just doing this.

**Yami:** I guess, that sort of make sense.

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks _**Zero Pokemon - X **_for adding this to your favourites list, it really makes my day.

Also thanks Grapejuice101 for helping out with some of the major plot points later on. I can't thank you enough for your help. :)


	20. Atlantis Exists!

**Warning:** This chapter will contain cursing.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. If I said I did own Yugioh, Yami would mind crush me. **

* * *

"...in a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the sea." Plato

* * *

**-Mana's Pov—**

The next day, it was the first day of summer. I was ecstatic that it was the beginning of summer, but I knew Yami was worried about the new enemy which made me worry a bit too. Power lines were torn down, cars were smashed and some office buildings were destroyed. There were many videos posted on the internet about the monster sightings. Most of these videos consited of a person showing duel monsters attacking something with their cell phones. The military covered it up saying it was someone's duel disk acting up. Yugi also got in a lot of trouble for failing his last final too. It was super sunny out too. We didn't have to wear the Domino High School uniform. I decided not to wear the uniform; instead I celebrated the beginning of summer by wearing a pink a little pink t-shirt with a graphic design of a "ninja kitten" on it, blue jeans and sandals. I liked wearing it much better than the Domino High School uniform. Marik wore a black muscle shirt, a blue jacket, jeans and sneakers. Tea wore a pink tank top and a skirt. The rest of my friends decided to wear the uniform.

When we waling to the muesum to get some more clues, I saw the two guys from yesturday. One of the guys had light green and a bowl- hair cut. He wore a long-sleeved green shirt with a black design on the front and black shorts. His tennis shoes were the same color as his shirt. He wore glasses that covered his blue eyes other guy was short was well. He had long, shaggy brown hair. he wore tennis shoes, a red hat, brown pants, a yellow shirt and a green jacket over the shirt. They looked normal, even though they were in a trance yesterday, which made me start to wonder.

"Hey, who are those guys?" I asked Joey. "You guys seemed to recongize them yesterday."

"Oh those guys are Rex and Weevil. We defeated them during Duelist Kingdom," Joey answered. I nodded.

I remembered who they where, they were the two guys Yugi and Joey had went up against at Duelist Kingdom. It was really them, no question about it. I was seeing them with my own eyes. I gave Rex and Weevil a disgusted look.

"We know something you don't," Weevil said smugly while he smirked.

Joey groaned. He picked up Weevil by his shirt. "HEY! What the?" Weevil cried out as he flung around in the air.

Joey nodded in Rex's direction. Tristan shurged and did the same thing. "What gives?" Rex complained as he flung around in the air too.

"What do you want?" Weevil whined. "We have nothing to tell you!"

"Yeah," Rex added, trying to get free from his hold.

"How come you run away after you saw us?" Joey asked as he glared at Weevil.

"Yeah don't make me go all ninja on your a$*!" Rex spat, shaking a fist.

"I've got an idea!" Tristan snickered as he shook Weevil a little.

"Shall we see how far we can toss these idiots?" Joey finished, smiling.

"Hold on for a second," Yugi stated, walking toward Joey. "We've gotta find out what happened to them."

Joey groaned as he rolled his eyes. Joey and Tristan dropped the two down. Weevil and Rex fell to their knees. They groaned.

"What happened to you guys yesterday?" Yugi asked, staring at the two guys.

Weevil huffed as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna say anything after being treated like that!" Weevil exclaimed, folding his arms and sticking his nose up into the air like a pouting little girl. Rex turned to Weevil and nodded in agreement. Joey glared at Rex and he clenched both of his hands into fists. He raised one fist into the air.

"Alright fine," Rex said in defeat. He squinted like he was trying to remember something. "First, I woke up and went to the bathroom!" Rex proclaimed, twiddling his thumbs.

I bit my lip, and I tried my hardest no laugh at his comment. "That... was too much information," I stated uncomfortably, while sweat dropped from my face.

Weevil punched him in the arm. "Yugi means after that you idiot!"

"Yesterday was kinda strange. We were just walking around until we ran into a man which looked like the Grim Reaper. He forced us to duel with him and we lost." Rex smiled smugly. "Then, the man squashed Weevil like a cockroach!"

Weevil's eye twitched as he punched Rex in the head. Rex rubbed the back of his head.

"We had a tough fight," Weevil argued as he glared at Rex, "we would've won if the guy didn't play the seal of... something..."

Tea gasped. Yugi's eyes widened, "The Seal of Orichalcos?"

"Yeah that's it," Weevil answered.

"Are you guys partners with him?" Rex asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Joey wrapped one arm around Rex's neck and started to chock him. "How is that even possible?" Joey asked angrily, wrapping his arm tighter around the guy's neck. "We got your souls back!"

"Really?" Weevil exclaimed, as he looked at Yugi with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Yugi said as his gaze dropped. Yugi sighed and looked up at him again. "What did mean by, 'this is a sign of the end of the world?'"

"I don't remember," Rex said as Joey let him go. Rex clutched his throat as he gasped for breath.

"Yugi, do you have the Egyptian god cards?" Weevil asked as he smirked.

I wondered why Weevil would ask a question like that, because it seemed super random. But I shurg it off, because it should be the least of my worries. Yugi's gaze dropped to the ground. "The cards were stolen last night," Yugi admitted, before he sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"NO WAY!" Rex yelled in disbelief. "Seriously!"

Yami's gaze dropped to the ground. I could tell that the Prince felt guilty for losing them, because he thought he could prevent that from happening.

"Yes," Yugi muttered back.

"We'll get them back!" Joey yelled, nudging Yugi in the shoulder. Yugi snapped out of his trance and blinked in confusion.

Marik narrowed his eyes at Rex and Weevil again. "You two better tell us if you see any suspicious looking bikers! Otherwise I'll kick your a$*, trust me you wouldn't like it when I'm pissed."

"Of course! You'll be the first to know!" Rex and Weevil called out.

We walked away. I noticed that Prince had a worried expression on his face. I knew that he was contemplating about the new enemy and the threat he imposed. He was worried about the symbols he saw during Yugi's final too. I wanted to help the Prince out, but I couldn't talk to him in his spirit form. I walked over to him and nudged him on the shoulder. He jumped as he stopped his train of thought. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Marik sighed. "First, things started to get strange when the Pharaoh tried to enter the memory world, then monsters started appearing around the world, and now a gang of bikers are stealing people's souls with a Duel Monsters card!"

"Why does this weird shit always happen to us?" Joey groaned, putting his hands in his pockets. "We should be excited about summer vacation, not worrying about a biker gang stealing people's souls with a damn card!"

Tristan gave an exasperated sigh, "I agree."

I shrugged. "It might because Yugi has the spirit of a pharaoh inside an ancient artefact. That could be a good start," I joked as I tried to lighten up the mood.

I heard someone calling Yugi's name, and I jerked my head around. I jumped. I saw a girl running madly towards Yugi. She had long blond hair and green eyes. She wore a pink sweater with a blue, plaid mini-skirt. The girl glomped Yugi and he tensed up. I laughed super hard at Yugi's reaction. The Prince laughed super hard too, I was happy to see the Prince do that.

Marik looked complete confused. "Do you know who this is?" Marik whispered to me. I gave a half shrug, although she did look familiar to me.

"Darling, I've been looking everywhere for you," she said dreamily, pressing a finger into his arm.

Yugi blinked in confusion and stared at her with wide eyes, "er... um... hi? You..."

"Oh Yugi," she dragged out as she tried to flirt, "don't tell me you forgot about me now you're a champion duellist?"

Tea glared at the stranger. "Yugi," Tea hissed, "do you have any idea who this is?"

The Prince told me about Yugi's crush on Tea. I knew it must have **very** awkward for him. Yugi looked at Tea as his blush deeped. "Uhh..." he stammered. The Prince laughed even harder at Yugi's misery.

"Let's see," the stranger smiled, as she pulled a card from her coat pocket, "does this card ring a bell!" She showed a card to him. "You did give it to me."

Yugi grabbed the card from her. Yugi stared at the card for a few moments. "Rebecca!" Yugi shouted, after he jerked his head up.

"Aww... shi...No," Joey exclaimed as he pointed a finger at her, "you're that brat!"

Rebecca giggled while she waved playfully at us, "Hi!"

"I'm lost," Marik raised an eyebrow. "How do you know her exactly?"

"After duelist Kingdom, Rebecca accused Yugi that his grandfather had stole her grandfather's Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. She dueled Yugi for it, even though Yugi tried to tell her that his grandfather didn't steal the card. After the duel, Rebecca's grandfather arrived and explained to Rebecca that he gave Yugi's grandfather the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card as a gift because they were both close friends. She appolized. He gave the Shining Friendship card to her afterwards," Tristan explained. "She must have developed a crush on him or something."

"Wow this must be awkward for him." I stated, trying my hardest not to laugh.

"You look different," Joey noted, "did you get a haircut or something?"

Tristan turned to Joey. "No she traded her teddy bear for glasses," Tristan mumbled, while rolling his eyes.

She clutched Yugi's arm as she grinned. "I've graduated, and I don't need a teddy anymore." She had a huge grin on here face. "I got a boyfriend now!"

"A boyfriend?" Tea asked angrily.

"She's really grown up fast! Another weird event to add to the list," Joey commented.

"Yup," I answered before I started to laugh.

"We should stay out of this," Tristan added.

Yugi's face was completely red. "Come on," she said as she continued to clutch Yugi's arm, "my grandpa wants to see you."

Tea's eye twitched. Rebecca shuttered as she looked at Tea. She let go of him.

We started to walk to the museum. Yugi sighed and let the Prince take over the body. I assumed it was because he was super embarrassed. I skipped beside the Prince. "So, are you surprised Yugi is in a love triangle?" I asked him as I tried to cheer him up.

The Prince shrugged. "No. I'm more surprised my little brother is in a love triangle with a 12- year old **(1)** and Tea," the Prince said as he tried not to laugh.

I giggled. "Who knows maybe he'll be in a love square in another couple months."

"Anything is possible, but I doubt that would _ever_ happen," he joked. **(2) **

I decide to not skip anymore, and I walked beside him. After a minute, the Prince started to stare off into space. He looked extremely worried about something. "What's wrong?" I asked, nudging him lightly on the shoulder.

He jumped. "I'm fine," he lied as he tried to calm himself down.

"You can't fool to me that easily," I put one hand on my hip as I did a playful pout. I continued to walk. "I've known you for a year. You're my best friend." I pointed at his face. "Besides, you're giving me the 'I know a secret, and I don't want to anyone know, because it might put everyone in danger' look."

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," I replied, smirking playfully.

The Prince sighed as his gaze darted to the ground. "I can't lie to you, can I?"

"Nope you can't," I said faking mischievous tone.

The Prince gave an exasperated sigh. He looked up at me again. "I'm worried about the biker gang. I had a dream a few months ago. One of the bikers was in it. Plus, I saw another man in it too."

"Do you know who he is?" I asked worridely.

He shook his head and sighed. "To be honest, I never saw the man's face. I have awful feeling he's the person behind this whole mess. I feel extremely guilty for not knowing who he is. "

"It's not your fault," I tried to reassure him. "Prince you are strong. You'll figure out away to get out of this mess."

"How do I know that for sure," he teased, before he had a small smile on his face.

"You're my best friend, I know you can," I stated, smiling.

I hugged him. I felt the Prince tense up in surprise. His eyes widened as he gave a small nod. "Maybe you're right. No matter what happens, we're friends right?"

"Yes, of course," I stated, taken back by the question. He looked away from me and started off into space. "Is there something else on your mind?" I asked.

He blinked a few times. "Yes, there is," he sighed. "But, I promise I'll tell you when all of this is over."

I let go of him. I wondered what he had meant by that. I knew I liked him more than just a friend, but usually I brushed those feelings off. I decided I didn't want to push it. I sighed. "Okay."

We continued to walk some more. We arrived at the museum. We walked up the steps and entered the museum. I saw sign point in the direction of the Ancient Egypt exhibit and followed it. I carefully made my way through the crowd. We head straight towards the back room. There were many different artefacts from many different cultures around the world. I saw the tablet of memories. I was surprised that the exhibit was mostly empty, except for a few people drifting around. I saw a man facing a tablet. The man had sandy blond hair, a moustache and grey eyes. He wore a cream colour suit and red bow tie. I knew him because he used to be one of my brother's professors in university.

I glanced over my shoulder, and I saw my brother walk into the room.

"Oh! I Mahad, it's good to see you," the Professor greeted my brother with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again too," Mahad smiled.

"You know this guy?" Joey asked, while blinking in confusion.

"Yes, he was professor in university," he responded.

The Professor glanced at Marik. "I don't suppose we've met before! My name is Arthur Hawkins."

"Nice to meet ya," Marik said while holding a hand to shake the professor's hand.

They quickly shook hands formaly. The Professor let go of his hand. The Professor turned to the Prince, "You're just the person I've been meaning to see. I have theory that these monster sightings have something to do with you."

"What do you mean by that?" the Prince asked, pointing at himself.

"I traced the source of the origins of Duel Monsters and the ancient Egyptian Tablets. Ancient Egyptian sorcerers used spells to seal the evil creatures which dwelled in human hearts inside stone slates. They could summon these monsters at will to conduct rituals." I knew he was talking about the origins of the shadow games. "As more monsters were collected, the sorcerer's powers grew stronger until the shadow magic spun out of control and threatened to destroy all life on earth. But the ruler of Kemet stopped the madness."

I turned to the Prince and he looked like was annoyed. He hated being put on a pedestal. He hated when people talk about him like that, despite the fact I wasn't sure why. **(3)**

I raised an eyebrow. "No offence sir, but we already know that already. Why are you explaining this to us?"

"Mana! You shouldn't say something disrespectful like that!" Mahad rebuked.

"Didn't you blind someone in one eye with a rubber band during your university days?" The Professor questioned, staring my brother.

Everyone else's jaw almost dropped except my own, they were in complete shock. "Really!" Joey exclaimed in complete shock. He started to sniker. "I never thought he would do something like that! Man this is priceless!"

"Is this true?" the Prince asked in his usual formal mannor, wanting to know everything.

"Yes..." Mahad stuttered, trying not to look at him and he started to blush from embarassment.

"You shouldn't talk about her antics like that," the Professor stated, folding his arms.

"Sorry," Mahad grumbled, completely embarrassed.

"What does this have to do with the recent events?" The Prince asked.

"I joined a research project in the Atlantic Ocean. But, on my journeys I discovered something; I think I may have found the ancient city of Atlantis," Professor Hawkins announced.

"I saw it on the news," Tea stated, tapping the side of her chin thoughtfully.

"Really!" Tristan gasped in fake awe.

Tea glared at him and smacked the back of his head. "Shut up!" She snapped.

"I've researched many ruins, but I discovered an undiscovered civilization," Professor Hawkins announced. He pulled a few pictures from his pocket, "take a look at these pictures."

The Prince examined the pictures for a moment as his eyes widened. The Prince passed the photos the photos to me. The stared down at them in complete shock. The pictures had paintings of Duel Monsters with strange writing underneath it. "No freakin'' way..." I muttered,staring down at the pictures with wide eyes. I looked up at the Professor again. "These are real Duel Monsters!"

"The paintings on the wall closely resembled the monsters in the game. These games didn't originate 3000 years ago in Egypt," the Professor explained, "but 10,000 years ago in Atlantis."

"10,000 years ago!" I exclaimed.

"If this is true," Mahad took a step forward, "this could rewrite history."

"There is still quite a bit you guys don't know," he replied.

The Prince stared down at the pictures again. "These monsters look like they are acting the city." The Prince looked up at the Professor. One of his eyes stared to twitch. I wondered if he was seeing the symbols again. "The civilization was destroyed..." he muttered like he was in a trance. The Prince punched himself in the arm and he stopped. "Are monsters appearing a sign of the end of the world?" The Prince asked.

The Professor sighed. "These monsters appeared in both civilizations, so the current crisis can't be a coincidence."

Tristan's eyes widen. "What!" We looked at him sheepishly. "Duel Monsters is a game created by Pegasus. Someone must be playing a trick with the duel disks."

"Kaiba stated that his technology isn't responsible for this," the Prince reminded him.

"You're saying these monsters are real?" Tristan asked, staring at him. The Prince looked like he was pondering the question.

"These monsters are real," the Professor stated, cutting the Prince from his thoughts. "The monsters can be seen in many of the ancient carvings around the world. I believe that many rituals, magic and spells throughout history are evidence of humanity's desire to invoke monsters from another world."

The Prince sighed. "I've also been seeing symbols lately, do they have a connection to the danger we're in?" he asked.

"You could be experiencing these symbols due to you and your brother's connection to Ancient Egypt," the Professor explained. I wondered why he included Yugi in that statement, but I shrugged it off. "The symbols you're seeing are probably the lost language of Atlantis, other then that I don't know much."

"Come on," Tristan said before he face palm himself, "this is completely ridiculous."

Rebecca kicked him in the knee. "What the hell did you do that for? That hurt!" Tristan cried out in pain as he clutched his knee.

"Good!" Rebecca sneered. "Because that's my Grandpa you're talking about! Anyone who messes with him messes with me! Plus, Pegasus created Duel Monsters after seeing the ancient stone carvings in Ancient Egypt for crying out loud!"

"But..." he stammered.

"I'm afraid she's right," the Prince added.

"It doesn't matter," he said gently with a wave of his hand. "I had much worse criticism in the past, beside it is a very farfetched theory."

"I believe you," Joey cut in. "After all the weird things I've been through, I'm willing believe anything! I felt the power that the duel monsters could have first hand before. There's plenty of stuff out there that can't be explained."

"One theory suggests that there are several dimensions or universes. This is called the Multiverse structure of the multiverse theories. The nature of each universe within it, depend on the the theory you believe in," Rebecca explained. "These monsters could possibly be come from one of them."

My eyes widen with shock, "You're just a kid! How the hell could you know that!" I exclaimed.

"Don't talk down to me - I'm a college student!" Rebecca snapped.

"A COLLEGE STUDENT!" Marik and I exclaimed.

"Arthur," Mahad said as he looked at the Professor in shock, "you never told me that at all."

"My granddaughter is very gifted," the Professor stated, smiling sheepishly. My eyes widened, I didn't know that they were realated. I was suprised that I didn't meet her before, even though a part of me wish I didn't , because she seemed obnoxious.

"Oh, I'm just your average child genius," Rebecca boasted, "Genius: g-e-n-i-u-s!"

I shifted my eyes to the Prince and smiled. "Very impressive," I whispered as I rolled my eyes, "but can she spell 'obnoxious?'"

I spun around and looked at Rebecca. She had a vain popping out of her head. "I heard that!" Rebecca yelled.

"Now Rebecca is this how a college student should act?" the Professor scolded.

"Sorry," Rebecca said as she looked down. Rebecca frowned but calmed down a little.

"When Egyptian sorcerers conjured these monsters 3,000 years ago, the Pharaoh helped to save mankind," The Professor stated before he sighed, " but I've been doing some research and he may of had some help."

"What do you mean by that?" Marik asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"The Pharaoh wasn't an only child, he had a brother." The Professor looked suddenly hesitant. He said, "I believe Yugi is his reincarnation."

"What!" Joey exclaimed. "You're telling me that Yugi is a reincarnation of an Ancient Egyptian prince!" Joey looked at the Tristan and snikered, "maybe he did lose his marbles."

Rebecca glared at him. Joey jumped. "I heard that! Do you want me to-"

"Rebecca," the Professor scolded her again.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Yes, I believe it's the reason why he was able to solve the Millennium Puzzle in the first place. He help his brother seal the shadows away, but I have no idea how. I can't blame you, it's pretty out there."

It dawn on me, it made perfect sense. They always called each other brothers and acted like it too. Plus, they both had shadow powers which I assumed was genetic. This is because my brother and I both have these abilities. I looked at the Prince and I wondered if he knew it too.

Marik added. "Who would have guessed Yugi was royalty." He smirked cockily. "I've never heard that even from my sister my whole life. I'm starting to agree with Joey about this." He started to sniker. "Maybe we should be calling him 'Prince Yugi'."

"Hey!" Tea yelled as one of her eyes twitched. "Yugi is still the same person as before. We shouldn't treat him any differently."

"Thank you," the Prince said sincerely. "He'll appreciate what you just said."

"I believe you," my brother cut in.

"Thank you. Besides," the professor cut in, "he doesn't technical have that status anymore."

"I don't know where to start to be honest," the Prince said nervously, figitting his fingers nervously.

"Unfortunately this is where my knowledge of the situation ends," the Professor said with a sadden expression.

The Prince pulled out the crystal the bearded man wore from his pocket. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?" he asked.

The Professor stared at it. "What is it you got there?"

"I'm not sure," the Prince answered, "I found it after I duelled those bikers."

He took it to analyse it closer, he seemed to be in deep thought. "Do you mind if I borrow this Pharaoh?"

"No of course you can Professor!"

"I'd like to take it back to my lab, I have feeling this stone will answer many questions..." he trailed off, as he continued to examine the item.

* * *

1) Rebecca is 12-years-old in the Japanese version of the anime. Also this will be peachshipping in the end too. I have nothing against Rebecca x Yugi shipping, it just won't be in this story, I'm sorry. I'm just adding these parts, because I think these scenes are really funny.

2) Yay for pointless forshadowing XD

3) I know that wasn't ever stated in the anime, I just made this up. Besides, it does seem like it sometimes. Please don't flame me for saying this.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it.

**Yami:** Why did the Professor burn Mahad?

**Aqua girl 007:** It's my lame attempt at humour. *smirks* What were you about to ask Mana?

**Yami:** uhh... (Runs away)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. As a fanfic writer, I have no life and therefore live for reading your reviews XD Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter too. :) Oh my ra I'm writing these fast! XD

I'm sorry if offended anyone in this chapter. Please don't flame me for adding the onesided romance. Also this will only last a few chapters, I promise.

**Edit complete: August 9th**


	21. Break the Ice

**Warning:** This chapter will contain cursing.

"**This is the voice yelling"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. If I did, Yami's haircut probably wouldn't be nearly as cool! **

* * *

**-Yami's pov-**

I made my way out of the museum. I couldn't believe what happened in Atlantis and it was connected to my past. There were so many unanswered questions, but it was still undeniably current that if we didn't stop this, no one would. A million questions seemed to be floating around in my mind. It irritated me that I had so many questions about myself, so many wonders that refused to leave me alone and never come back.

"Are you contemplating about something?" Mana asked from behind me.

I stoped my train of thought. I spun around and looked at Mana. "No I'm not," I said nervously, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Prince," she smiled," I can tell by the look on your face." She giggled. "Besides, it's the second time today you made that expression."

I did a playful smirk. "Oh really?"

I don't know why, but I act differently around Mana then I do with everyone else. Mana had a certain aura about her; just being around her made me feel bright and happy inside, no matter how hard things seemed. And I could show a side of myself that I couldn't show to anyone else because of my "royal status."

"Yeah, really," she smiled and nudged me in the shoulder. "You really need to learn how to hide your emotions better."

"I guess," I said as my bangs fell in front of my left eye.

"But seriously, what's on your mind?" She asked with genuine concern.

I pushed my bangs away from my face. "I still can't believe all of those things happened to me." My voice was low, maybe because some part of me wanted her to hear me and the other part wanted her to ignore me completely. I sighed. "I wished I knew more about my past..."

Mana cut me off. "Yami," Mana giggled, "no offence, you always say that."

"No I don't," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Remember the time during my brother's-"

I knew what story she was about to tell me. "Okay, I get the point," I replied back as I smiled.

"I still think you're awesome guy anyway," she said with a smile.

I sighed. "It's just that I might have a connection in all this," my gaze darted to the ground as I took a moment for my own words to sink in, "it makes me feel guilty that I can't stop this."

"Yami," Mana said with genuine concern as I looked up at her, "you'll find a way to fix this. The best we can do is to look for more clues. " She sighed. "We can't do much right now other than that."

I did a sad smile. "Thanks," I said truthfully.

"Besides, I told you some of those things already," she said faking a sly tone.

"Yeah," I laughed, "I guess I'm that much of a worrywart."

I opened the museum doors and held it open of a moment for Mana. I looked at her and smiled to myself. My heart skipped a beat and when I did that, despite the fact I wasn't sure why. She didn't look in my direction, and I was thankful of that. I let the door go.

We walked down the steps of the museum. I saw a taxi in front of the museum. "I plan on taking Professor Hawkins and Rebecca to the airport. You guys walk back home safely, alright?" Solomon stated. And we all nodded.

Rebecca blushed. "I'll see my darling later," she said lustfully. I tensed up. I felt extremely awkward, because I knew that comment wasn't intended for me. I started to feel sorry for Yugi. And Yugi looked completely embarrassed.

Tea groaned before she glared at Rebecca. "Rebecca," Tea said through her gritted teeth,"get in the car before I make you!"

She rolled her eyes at Tea's threat. She entered the taxi and smiled. "Ta-ta now!" She cheered as Arthur slammed the door in her face. Grandpa and Arthur got into the taxi and drove away.

_I __can't believe all this happened to you._

_**I don't remember**__** anything,**_ I sighed, _**so this situation might be super dangerous. **_

"**PLEASE - HELP ME!" **I heard someone yell.

"Huh?" I scanned the area. I sworn I heard Mana calling out for help.

"Are you alright?" Mana asked.

"Did you say something?" I asked hesitantly as I scanned the area for the source of the voice.

"No I didn't..." she trailed off. "And there's no one else here." She looked around the area too. She nudged my shoulder. "Maybe your too tired Prince," Mana teased me.

I spun around and looked at her. I laughed as I continued to look around the area. "Maybe I'm thinking about this situation way too much," I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Come on," Joey sighed, "it's been a long day lets go catch some rest."

Everyone started to walk home and I started to worry about the new situation more.

* * *

Yugi's eyes were shut, yet I knew he wasn't asleep since I could feel his consciousness through our mind link. I walked over to Yugi's office chair and sat down in it. I lend back in the chair and I stared up at the skylight. I was hoping to find the answer to all Yugi's questions and my own, yet none ever came. This whole situation seemed to have more questions than answers. Yugi wore a white t-shirt and pyjama pants. I looked through the corners of my eyes and saw Yugi's eyes open. _**Can't sleep can you? **_

He sat up on the bed. He rubbed his eyes_. There are a lot of things on my mind right now._

_**I feel the same way**__, _I admitted, my eyes fixed to the ground, _**I **__**wonder if there is any connection between my lost memory and this whole mess. **_

_Why is this happening? _Yugi asked, changing the subject abruptly, probably because of his nerves. _It's like the mastermind behind this whole situation is hiding in the shadows. You only saw the guy once in a dream and you never saw his face. _Yugi let out a long sigh. _Why would someone do that?_ Yugi asked softly, like he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

I could barely think of an answer to that question myself.I thought of answer to it for a moment. I looked up at him again. _**Whoever it is, he believes I could stop whatever he's planning. I'm probably a major threat to him. **_

_Does that mean you're connected to Atlantis?_ Yugi asked a question I wasn't sure about again. _Please tell me, _Yugi begged as he looked straight into my eyes.

_**I honestly don't know the answer to that question. **_I stared down at the floor for a moment. I was wondering the same thing, and I scared me to death I didn't know any answers to his questions.I looked up at him again. _**Yugi, you should go to bed. There's no use in stressing yourself out over about this until you get to the United States, besides the body needs rest.**_I stated, telling myself those things more than him.

He nodded. _Night, Yami, _Yugi stated. He covered his mouth and yawned.

I sighed._**Goodnight, Yugi.**_

He lay back in the bed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

I let out a wary sigh, while I entered to the place that represented my mind. I leaned against one of the many stone walls in my soul room, finally forcing myself to be still. My mind started to wander aimlessly.

Suddenly, I saw a small portal form inside one of the walls. My eyes widen. Mana was sprawled out on the ground face first. She wore a baggy pink t-shirt and poka-dot pyjama pants. I was in completely shock. I wondered how she ended up in here. But I decided to save my questions for later. I dashed toward her and kneeled down beside her. I flipped her over genteelly; I realized Mana's eyes were shut.

I froze in place. I could barely believe what just happened. I nothing about it seemed real me. I thought for a few moments that I completely lost it and started to imagine things, especially because of my feelings towards her. But, something inside my heart told me this was really happening.

I put her on my lap. "Mana… please wake up…" I muttered as I shook her. I set her down on my lap again. I pulled her closer to me as I sat up a bit. I brushed the bangs away from Mana's face. I ran my fingers over her cheeks as my hands trembled. I glanced down at Mana and pulled her in closer. Blushing, I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart started pounding in my , I sighed and reluctantly set her back on the floor beside me.

Moaning, Mana opened her eyes. "What happened?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"You're in my puzzle." I announced as I stared down at it.

"What?" Mana said in disbelief as she stood up.

"How did you get in here?" I asked as I stood up.

Mana opened her mouth and she immediately closed it. She looked around. "I don't know. I'm not even sure how I got here in the first place. I fell asleep and somehow I ended up in here. "

Suddenly, Yugi opened the door which divided over souls. He entered the room. "Huh?" Yugi stared at Mana. "How did Mana get in here?"

"I don't know..." Mana started.

"**HELP US!" **the girl yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Mana asked as her eyes darted around my soul room.

"Yeah," I answered hesitantly.

"But where is she?" Yugi asked.

"**Please, where are you?" **Her voice sounded it was coming in all directions.

"There it is again!" Mana answered nervously.

I heard a sound coming from a far door. "Come on!" I yelled as I pointed in the direction I heard the sound. I ran down the corridor. They followed. I came up to a door and opened it. It leads to a large area which had even more doors. I started to curse my own bad luck.

"Maybe we should trying calling out to the person first," Mana said as she looked around the room, "maybe she'll answer back."

Yugi nodded, "Can you hear me?" Yugi's voice echoed around the room, but there was no response. Yugi shook his head and sighed.

"So," Mana gulped nervously as she looked around the room, "any other ideas?"

I came up with an idea on the spot. "I don't know but let's split up and search."

Everyone nodded. We split up in different directions. Every door I came across lead to another corridor or an empty room. I started to lose hope in my own plan. It felt guilty, because I should know how to navigate my own soul room.

After awhile, we meet up where we began our search. "Did you find the person?" I asked.

"No," Yugi said before he did a drawn out sigh.

Mana shook her head. "Wow. This is a lot harder than I thought," Mana said as she stared at her surroundings.

Suddenly I heard a soft moaning coming from above me. Spinning around, I made my staff materialise in my hand. I looked up and saw a Kuriboh on one of the stairwells.

"Kuriboh," Yugi breathed as he stared at the big fluff ball with large purple eyes, "what's he doing here?"

"I'm not sure," I said, uncertain of the answer myself. The kuriboh floated down the stairs and danced happily in front of me.

The Kuriboh floated up and nuzzled my cheek. "Kuri!"

"Aww," she giggles, "he seems to like you."

"He?" I questioned as I felt the Kuriboh's fur brush against my cheek.

"Of course," Mana stated with a smile. Kuriboh floated next to Mana. "Well, what else could he be?" She smiled as he encircled her. "He can't be an it."

I smiled, "I suppose."

I started to feel embarrassed, especially since it was one of my allies and I've should of known better.

Kuriboh floated away from her. He gestured up the stairs. "I think he want to show us the way," Yugi said as he looked up.

Smiling, Kuriboh did a curt nod. "Kuri!"

He glided pass us before he went up the stairs.

"Let's go," I said hurriedly as I ran up the stairs.

We chased after Kuriboh though the many hallways. After awhile, the Kuriboh disappeared though the key hole of the door.

I pushed it open to find a large room. The room was black and white. Tall trees and stone pillars in some areas of the room. There were some small pebbles lying on the ground too. It reminded me of obscure painting from an art gallery. I started to feel a bit nervous, because I've never seen this room before. I grasped the wand tighter in my hand.

"I can't believe there is a room like this in the puzzle," I said as I felt a bit dizzy from looking at the room.

"That is just too trippy!" Mana said as she rubbed her forehead with her finger tips.

"**Pharaoh - are you in here?" **The voice called. A shadow cast down on the floors and went zooming into another direction.** "Follow the sound of my voice," **the voice called again. Kuriboh bounced in the same direction as the shadow. We ran after it. I tripped and fall down a black hole. We fell further and spirals of different colours surrounded us which made the fall even more unpleasant. I started to feel lightheaded and dizzy.

Suddenly there was a flash of light in front of us. I winced, and I got ready for the impact. I felt my stomach drop. I reach out for her, but I flinched back. I pulled my hand back at the last second. The bright light consumed us and I stopped falling. I felt a jolt and I floated up in the air.

I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes, in the sky, surrounded by a dark mist was what appeared to be a massive, snake-like yellow eye. Black lightening sprang from the creature and it was glaring right at me. The eye was absorbing duel monsters. I started to become nervous, but I still manage to look confident.

"You guys," I said slowly as I gestured at the eye. "We're not alone."

Mana eyes widened as she stared at it. "Holy crap that thing looks like the Eye of Sauron!" **(1)**

I smiled to myself. I agree, that thing does look like the Eye of Sauron.

Although, I still find it kind of amusing how Mana makes references like that since you would think she would be type of girl who would get into action movies due to her bubbly personality. But I figured she was kind of entertaining in that way and I didn't mind it at all.

She pointed to it. "Why is it sucking all of those monsters?"

I gawked at it, "I'm not sure."

I looked down only to gasp in surprise and my whole body glowing with a white aura. I shot a look to Mana and Yugi to see he too was glowing as well. Abruptly, I felt like I was being pulled down by an invisible force. It seems like there was a ring attached to my chest and was being pulled along by a rope, I didn't particularly enjoy the sensation. When the energy stopped, we floated down to the floor of the castle. I looked down at the floor. There were 3 dragon shaped statues in the centre of the hall. It seemed they were made out of pure crystal. The detail was so précised, I almost believed they were real! We were so awe-struck looking at them, we didn't say a word. I instinctively grabbed Mana's hand as I did my final decent to the floor. We were genitally lowered to the ground.

"You're here!" Dark Magician Girl cried happily. I spun around as she teleported herself right behind us in a shower of white sparks, "I knew you'd find me!"

This was extremely awkward. I knew that Mana was connected to the Dark Magician Girl for a long time. I didn't want to tell her, because I thought it would put her in danger. I never expected for it to be shoved in my face. I looked at the Dark Magician Girl completely stunned.

Mana's eyes widen. She took a few steps back. "Who are you? And why the hell do you look like me?"

"I'm your Ka," the Dark Magician Girl stated.

"My Ka?" she asked, completely shocked.

"Yes," she said with a smile, "we're connected. Everyone has a double or a Ka." She rubbed her arm nervously, "I happen to be yours." Mana gawked at her. "When your ready, you'll be able to summon me from my realm into yours."

Mana raised one eyebrow. "Is everyone able to do this?"

"Yes," she giggled," the Prince and the Pharaoh both have Ka's too."

Mana calmed down and sighed. "Why did you call for help?"

"Both of our worlds are in danger," she explained, "and without your help, we will all cease to exist."

My eyes widen slight, "But how?" I wondered out loud.

"As long as mankind has walked the earth," Dark Magician Girl explained, "the Spirit World has existed, side by side, with the human world. We have lived this way for thousands of years! Although our worlds are separate, we depend on one another to survive!" Dark Magician girl clenched her fists. "But now something is threatening that survival and it must be stopped!" Her gaze dropped to the floor. I felt my blood run cold at her tone. "A dark sun formed in the sky in this world. And almost all of us have been killed by it." A few monsters came out of hiding and showed themselves. I looked at the monsters faces and they all seemed sadden. The Dark Magician Girl turned away from us slightly. She looked at the ground. She put her right arm on her left triceps. I saw an extremely heartbreaking expression on her face, it reminded of an expression Mana that gave me a long time ago, when she was worried about her powers going out of control. I didn't like the look on her face at all, and it sadden me even more. I found it harder to keep my usual confident expression. "Only these few remain. You guys are our only hope."

I continued to look at the monsters faces. I felt sorry for them and wanted to do anything to help.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Mana asked.

She sighed and floated upward to a height just above one of the dragon's heads. "These dragons are the guardians of this world. They were exhausted by their past battles, and now they're in a deep slumber. No one now knows their names."

I felt extreme empathy towards the dragons. I couldn't believe someone else was going through the same thing I am. I have no idea what my own name is; it causes a lot of pain and suffering in my life. I never wanted anyone to go through like that at all. "The Nameless Dragons," I muttered under my breath, hoping no one would hear it. I had a feeling my mask of confidence was shattered. Mana looked at me with a sadden expression on her face, like she understood completely. She rested a hand on my shoulder, lending her support. I smiled at her gesture. She smiled back.

We flew higher into the air to get eye-level with the dragon. "The three dragons left a message that only True Duelists can release them." She pointed to Yugi and me. "You two can heal him. If I'm correct, you will be able to pull that sword out from the ice."

"And what will happen if you're wrong?" My brother asked as he stared directly into her eyes.

"I'm not wrong," she said , "I know that you guys once saved Egypt from the Shadow Games and I believe you can do the same now."

I realized it was something Mana would say to me. I glanced at Mana before she nodded in agreement. That alone gave me a ton of confidence.

I glanced at Yugi uncertainly. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied uncertainly.

"Come on you guys!" Mana cheered out with a smile. "You can do it!"

I smiled to myself. I wanted to show off a bit because Mana was watching me. I looked at her and a blush came on my cheeks, but I shielded that thought from Yugi.

I spun around. We both grabbed the hilt of the sword at the same time. After we struggled with it for a bit, I could feel the sword starting to move and light erupted from the opening. We pulled with all our might and the sword came out. We were thrown backwards and the sword fell out of our hands. The sword crashed to the ground.

Suddenly, the crystal started to crack around the dragon head. A bright, white light emerged from the cracks. Soon, the crystal smashed into a million pieces and broke away. I saw a huge, green dragon emerge from it. The dragon spread its wings and let out a thunderous growl. Its soft blue eyes could make you question whether this creature would hurt anybody, but I knew otherwise. Mana gawked at the dragon, not knowing what to do or say.

"Look at the size of that dragon," Mana commented, "its friggin' huge!"

"Now, according to the prophecy, you three will be linked together as soon as you call his name!" she said breathlessly.

I felt a powerful energy in my heart. I knew the dragon's name. I stared into the dragon's eyes and knew what to do. "Nameless dragon!" I cried out. "We know your name!"

"Your name is Timaeus!" Yugi and I yelled.

Timaeus jerked his head up and growled. The dragon opened his mouth and white aura that appeared before surrounded him.

"It's working," the Dark Magician Girl cried, "now join forces!"

Yugi and I nodded. I reached one hand out to the brilliant white light that shot from the dragon's mouth. The light wrapped around my fingers and the rest of my body. I felt a powerful energy surge width me. It was something like I've never felt before. The energy continued to intensify, until I couldn't see anything around me at all. I hissed in pain and gritted my teeth as the power within me got stronger. I was thrown back. I felt like I was being shoved into the real world. The last thing I heard was Mana screaming my own name.

I was back in Yugi's bed room again. I thought it was odd, because that usually doesn't happen at all. I saw a bright light coming from out the window. I have a bad feeling about it. Yugi's eyes shot open.

"Is it morning already?" he wondered out loud as he sat up. He began observing the room around him, as if making sure it was real.

He walked towards the window. He grabbed the Millennium Puzzle of his desk and put it around his neck. His eyes widened as he stared outside.

_**Yugi, what's wrong?**_

I walked over the window to investigate. I saw a colourful lights dancing in the sky. I knew it had to be an aurora of some kind. Monsters were flying into the light and shouting distressed calls at one another. I gulped nervously. I knew something was very wrong and wanted to do something about it.

Yugi was thinking the same thing as me. Yugi ran down stairs, not bothering to change. Yugi picked up his duel disk off of the kitchen counter. He rushed to the front door. He grabbed his blue jacket off of a chair. Yugi slide his arms through the sleeves as he crammed his feet into his shoes. He held the duel disk in one hand and ran outside. I saw Grandpa standing outside, staring up at the sky.

"Yugi," Grandpa jerked his head down and looked at us, "what's going on?"

"It's happening," he said softly as he looked up at the sky worriedly.

"I'll go check it out." Yugi put his duel disk on his arm.

We ran toward the light and ended up in the front of the Kaiba corp. building. **(2)** There was a large crowd of people there. Some people were gawking at the sky, while others had their camera phones out to record the event. Tea, Joey, Marik and Tristan are looking up at the sky.

"Hey Yugi," Joey said, acknowledging his presence.

"Things are getting worse," Marik said as he stared up at the sky, "or at least they're getting hell of a lot weirder."

"Yugi, what's happening?" Tea asked worriedly, like she didn't want to know the answer.

I stared up at the sky. I saw a cluster of upside down, green crystals in the night sky. It seemed to be absorbing the monsters into it.

"I know what it's," Yugi gulped nervously, "and it's not good at all."

I glanced over my shoulder; I saw Mana and Mahad running towards us. Mana wore a baggy pink t-shirt, jeans and sandals. Mahad wore a white t-shirt and jeans. It was something he never would normally wear; he probably put it on because he was in a hurry. I started to feel a tad embarrassed, because Yugi and I were the only people wearing pyjamas.

The stone smashed and fell to the ground, it revealed same giant yellow eye I saw from before. I heard loud shrieks from the monster within. I started to panic a bit.

"What the hell is that thing?" Joey shouted.

"I don't want to find out," Tea added nervously.

Mana made her staff appear in her hand and stared at it. "Any ideas?"

Mahad gazed darted around the area, when he figured no was watching, he pulled out his staff out of thin air too.

Before Yugi had a chance to respond, a whirlwind came out from its eye and headed straight towards us. Everyone jerked their heads up and looked at it. I wanted to take over the body, but an invisible force kept me from moving at all. My heart began to pound faster and started to worry.

"Uh guys..." Tristan started.

"Run!" Joey cut in as he spun around and ran out of the way. Tristan, Joey, Marik and Tea followed him. Mana and Mahad stayed by my side.

Yugi was sending a lot of fear inside the link. _What should we do?_

_**I'm not sure,**_ I answered truthfully. I didn't have many plans at all.

Yugi rushed towards it, never giving me a chance to argue.

"Come on!" Marik called from the sideline.

The whirlwind touchdown to the ground and quickly surrounded us. Yugi pulled out his wand out of thin air. Yugi covered his face as the cutting winds blew past him. I think everyone else did the same.

"Mahad," Mana said nervously. "What can we do to stop that thing?"

"We'll attack the monster with dark magic attack." Mahad exclaimed. Mana turned to him and grinned at me. Mana pulled out a wand out of thin air. Mana muttered a spell under her breath as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she shot a purple blast at the dragon. Mahad did the same thing. The energy sent a powerful gust with the move, I held up one arm to shield my face from the blast. I nearly fell over by the force of the attack. The eye was still up in the sky. I groaned. I tried to catch my breath as I straighten my posture. I couldn't believe it, but I knew I had no time to dwell on it.

I glanced down at Yugi's deck as it started to glow. Yugi pick up the top card from his deck.

_It's that dragon we released!_

Yugi had no idea what to do with it. I have no idea what to do too.

"You guys have to use your magic!" Mahad called out to him.

We got an idea. I remember a spell he taught us once. We nodded. Yugi held it up to the sky and pointed his wand at it. I raised my hand towards the card.

"Now I summon Timaeus!" We said in unision.

I quickly muttered a spell under my breath and it quickly took effect. Suddenly, I saw a powerful energy cackle over the cards. A green and white tornado came out of the card before my eyes. The dragon appeared in front of us, gave another cry before looking directly at us.

"Timaeus," Yugi ordered, "protect us from that monster!"

Another tornado shot from the eye and headed towards Timaeus. Obeying our orders, the dragon arched his back and launched a fire ball at the eye. The blasted connected. The energy sent a powerful gust with the move, I held up one arm to shield my face from the blast. I nearly fell over by the force of the attack. The dragon struggled with the attack for a few minutes. The dragon arched his back and did the final blow. The dragon's power overwhelmed the eye and it quickly disappeared. Fragments of the eye, which looked like shooting stars, rained down from the sky and landed in random places throughout the city. The dragon vanished into a card and I stared at it. Yugi did the same.

"We did it," Yugi whispered sheepishly as he continued to stare down at it.

Mana beamed. "Nice job, you guys."

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I blushed at those words.

"Thanks," Yugi replied. "You guys did a good job too."

Mana looked at me; she knew what my answer was.

I saw a pink light from the corner of my eye. The Dark Magician appeared in front of us as she floated in the mid air. "Thank you masters," she said cheerfully. "The Great Beast is still weak, so he retreated for the moment and for that my companions and I are truly grateful. Many of us are still prisoners of it. "She started to look nervous. "The great beast will return again and his power will grow. He must be stopped before he is fully restored before both of our worlds perish!" She disappeared in a cloud of pink sparkles.

Yugi looked at the Timaeus card in his hand, "Seems like Timaeus is strong but not strong enough."

"We must release the other two dragons," I replied back. I felt a ton of empathy for the Dark Magician Girl and felt sorry for her. After all Mana and her are connected. I clenched one hand into a fist and it cracked. _**The person causing this will pay.**_ I silently hissed at my still unknown enemy. I shielded that thought from Yugi. I know this is going to be a hard battle.

* * *

1) It's the symbol of the antagonist from the "Lord of the Rings" novels by J.R.R Tolkien. It's in the movies too. I swear the eye in the anime sort of does look like it. XD I'm sorry if I insulted anyone by Yami's comments in that paragraph, I'm just** pretending** to think like a guy. I love action movies too, and I think any girl can enjoy them.

2) I'm not sure where this scene happened, so I'm making something up.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007: **That`s the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!

**Yami:** Why did you make me run around the city in my pyjamas?

**Aqua girl 007:** It`s my lame attempt at humour.

**Yami:** Oh really?

**Aqua girl 007: **Yeah, at least I didn't make you run around Cairo in your boxers like in the Leather Pants music video by Little Kuriboh! (Yami's eyes narrow like he's about to mind crush her.) Alright fine, I won't do something like that again for awhile.

(Yami smirks and walks off.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks Grapejuice101 help me out with this story and some of my other ones, I can't thank you enough for your help. :) Thanks for giving me the idea of Mana coming into the Dominion of the Beasts too. I've would have never thought of it on my own.

Also thanks _**IncurablyAwesome **_for adding this to your community story list too. I never expect anyone to do that.

Thanks_** Springflowerangel, The Three Kings, Egyptian Godesses, **_and _**amichalap **_for adding this story to your favourites list, it really makes my day.

Thanks for reading this and please review. As a fanfic writer, I have no life and therefore live for reading your reviews XD Thanks for your reviews for the last chapter too. :)


	22. Cry for Help

**Warning:** This chapter will contain cursing.

_**(This is Yami private thoughts in the mind link) **_

"**This is the new report and the recording." **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. If I said I did own Yugioh, Yami would mind crush me. **

* * *

**-Yami's Pov-**

The next afternoon, everyone was gathered around Yugi's laptop in the game shop and listened intently. Everyone's expressions were grim, including my own. The news report showed colourful lights in the night time sky. **"Unexplained illuminations in the night sky and unusual weather patterns were reported in dozens of countries around the globe." **It cut to a huge storm in London.** "Are these events related to the recent monster sightings?"**

"So it really did happen everywhere," Mana muttered under her breath as her eyes widened.

The reporter paused for a moment and continued, **"More to come but first, the lottery numbers!"**

"I guess whatever happened here last night happened _everywhere_," Tea declared as she shrugged.

Joey picked up the card on Yugi's desk and held it in one hand. He examined it closely. "Yeah but thanks to this card, Yugi was able to defeat it with this thing. At least it won't come back for awhile.

Tristan raised one eyebrow. Tristan took the card away from Joey. He examined it closely, "I still don't know how a Duel Monsters card did all that," he waved the card back and forth like a fan, "it does seem like anything special to me."

Joey snatched it back. "Yeah, to the untrained eye but any _real_ duellist can tell that this card's special. It's gotta be handled with care." He passed it back to Yugi.

"Says the guy who just snatched it and nearly ripped it," Marik mumbled.

Yugi blinked in confusion. Yugi grabbed it from his hand. "Yeah, there's no telling what _else_ this thing can do."

I folded my arms across my chest. I didn't know much about the card. I knew it was super powerful, but I had no idea what it could do. I knew it could be super dangerous because of that. A part of me thought it was safe to use and the other didn't.

"What should we do next?" Mana asked.

"Like what Mana?" Joey asked sarcastically, putting both of his hands behind his head. "I wouldn't even know where to _begin_ to figure this out."

"Well we could start with the monster sightings," Marik suggested scastically as he put one hand under his chin, "or that giant eye that tried to kill us. Then there's that weird motorcycle gang. You know the one that steals people's souls with a powerful card."

"You know," Joey hissed, "you didn't have to be scarcastic."

Yugi turned his head and look over his shoulder. He looked up at me. _What do you think the answer is? _He asked.

_**I think the answer might be in your hand,**_ I answered.

Yugi turned around as Joey lend forward. "Can I take a look at that card?" Joey asked. Before Yugi had a chance to respond, Joey snatched it out of his hand and stood up. "I wonder if there are any clues in this thing, like a special light or something to help us find those bikers." Joey started to rub the card with his elbow. "Maybe if we can get that dragon to come out, he can give us a clue to what's going on here."

Tristan stood up and hit Joey at the back of his head. "Didn't you say you'll be careful with it, Mr. I'm a True Duelist?"

Yugi's eyes widen as Joey grabbed his t-shirt. "Shut up! That's it! You're going to get your a$* kicked!"

Joey and Tristan started to wrestle on the floor. Joey pushed Tristan to the ground. Joey shoved his face into the floor. Tristan got a mouth full of carpet and gagged. "You bastard!" Tristan yelled as he jerked his head up.

The door open and Grandpa was in the doorway. He had a brown package in his hands. Tristan and Joey quickly got off the floor and sat up. "Excuse me. What's going on? "

"Nothing," Joey said sheepishly.

"What's up?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I just wanted to give you this," he said as he held out a brown package, "it's a package from the United States."

I wondered why someone would send something from there. It made no sense, and I started to become worried. Yugi blinked in confusion. "From America?" Yugi asked. He walked over to where Grandpa was standing with the package.

"Is it from Duke?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, he should be in the US right now," Joey answered.

"Well...?" Mana asked hopefully.

Yugi read the label on the box. His eyes widen and he gasped, "Oh no!"

Mana stood up and stared at the package. "What's wrong Yugi?" she asked.

Everyone else stood up in a heartbeat and stared at it too. Tea leaned forward to read it, "Let's see here. It's say from Industrial Illusions."

Joey, Mana and Tristan blinked twice. Everyone but Marik scattered around the room like it was bomb. Everyone but Marik started to scream their heads off. Mana hid behind Yugi's desk. She pulled out her wand from mid air. She peered behind the desk and pointed her wand at it. I smiled to myself when she did that. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. I shook my head; trying to gesture it was unnecessary. She sighed and her wand disappeared. I had butterflies in my stomach, but I had no idea why.

"Erm... hello? I'm still here you know," Marik informed. Everyone else got up from there hiding places. "Why are you guys afraid of the package?" Marik asked.

"This is what happened before Duellist Kingdom. This is exactly how Pegasus stole Grandpa's soul!" Tristan explained.

I remembered what happened in Duellist Kingdom. I knew it was long before Yugi knew of my existence. Pegasus forced Yugi to duel him with his Millennium Eye. After the duel, Pegasus stole Grandpa's soul with the Millennium Eye. He did it, because he wanted force Yugi into his tournament. I shuttered at that memory.

I started to become a tad nervous. I fought the urge to take over the body and throw it out the window. I knew Pegasus was the creator of duel monsters and probably knew something. Plus, if something horrible did happen, I could make it explode with a spell. It was unlike me to doubt myself, but when it came to everyone's safety I don't know how I could feel confident.

"We should make that thing explode with a spell or something!" Mana exclaimed.

"No," Tea said with a slight waver in her voice, "we gotta open it."

Yugi proceeded to open the package which contained a DVD. (**1) **Yugi held the case in his hand.

"We should dump it in Domino Harbour," Joey suggested nervously as he scratched the side of his face.

"Pegasus doesn't have the Millennium Eye anymore. What is there to worry about?" Tea tried to reassure us.

Yugi turned around and looked at me. _So what should we do?_

_**I don't trust him at all,**_ I responded as I faked confidence_**. **_I crossed my arms over my chest._** But, we should hear what he has to say. After all, Pegasus **__**did**__** invent Duel Monsters.**_

_And you think, _Yugi said slowly_. That maybe __**he**__ has to do with what's been going on._

_**I don't know, **_I sighed._** We should play the DVD, just in case.**_

Yugi grabbed the DVD and walked over the computer.

"Hey!" Mana protested loudly.

"Just trust me," he said quietly.

"Yugi, I don't think this is a good idea!" Mana protested. He put into the disk slot in the computer and turned it on.

Joey fell onto Yugi's mattress and grabbed it, "Everyone grab hold of something solid!"

Marik and Tea sat on the floor. Mana sat in an office chair near the computer screen. Tristan and Yugi stood up.

Mana stared at the laptop in complete horror. She pulled wand and pointed at the computer again.

"**Greetings Yugi-boy!" **Pegasus was wearing a red suit and he sat on a large office chair. **"It's been **_**so**_** long. You never call, and you never write. After all we've been through you could at **_**least**_** send an e-mail."**

Joey glanced at the screen, "What the hell! It's an ordinary DVD."

Tristan and Marik rolled their eyes at his comment.

Mana sighed and made the wand disappear.

"**Now unless you've been living under a rock for the past two days," **Pegasus continued, **"****you probably know Duel Monsters are causing panic around the world. I've done some research, and I realize something."**

I wondered what kind of research he could do on that topic. I glared at the laptop, because I still didn't trust him.

"**I must talk to Yugi in person.** **But I can't leave, because someone is watching me." **

"What!" we exclaimed.

"**You can't send the card in the mail because it is too risky,**** but if Yugi receives it, he must bring it to America." **

My eyes widened.

"America?" Yugi questioned.

"**Make sure you don't lose it!"** He shouted. He lend forward so far that all you could see was his eyes. I tensed up in surprise when he did that. Everyone else flinched at that reaction too. Mana was super close to the laptop; she flipped backwards in her chair like Pegasus invaded her personal space. **(2)**

Yugi turned around and looked at her. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked. Mana groaned and did a small nod. She got up and sat in her chair again.

"**It's the only way to enter my compound! Guard it with your **_**life**_**! They mustn't take it! I'll ****send a plane, please hurry!****"** the video cut off.

"We can't trust that guy!" Mana exclaimed.

_Do you think this is a bad idea?_

I had a bad feeling about the whole situation, but I had no what to do. It felt like we were walking into a trap. I didn't trust Pegasus at all, especially after what happened at Duelist Kingdom. The DVD was the only clue and we had nothing else to go off of. I sighed. _**We have no choice,**_ I answered, _**and we don't have any other clues. **_

Yugi did a curt nod. He turned to the rest of the gang, "Alright guys," Yugi said strongly and he smiled, "I'm going to America."

"Are you sure?" Joey asked.

"Yes!" Yugi responded.

"Then I'll be right there by your side pal!" Joey smirked. "So let's go do this!"

"You mean that Joey?" Yugi asked and happiness etched every fibber of his voice.

"Hey! I won't let you go alone!" Joey stated.

"Well count me in!" Tristan said with a smile.

"I'm coming too," Tea stated.

"Me too," Marik responded. He shrugged, "I've always wanted to go there."

"I don't know." Mana muttered. She looked at me for a second. "Okay, I'll go too," she said with a smile. **(3)**

"Thanks guys," Yugi said gratefully as he smile grew bigger.

She walked over to me and nudged me in the shoulder. "Hey, what are friends for?" Mana asked rhetorically. "They're for helping each other fight bad guys who wanna take over the world, and protect an awesome ancient spirit which lives inside a puzzle, right?" I smiled to myself again as I blushed at her comment. My heart skipped at beat.

"Uh, well I guess that's one way to put it," Yugi laughed.

"Let's go see Pegasus!" Tea exclaimed.

"We're off to America! And best of all, it's free!" Joey cried happily.

* * *

Later that night, Yugi started packing for the trip to the United States. Yugi wore striped pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. Yugi was packing items into a black suitcase. I stood in the middle of the room with my arms across my chest. I turned off the mind link, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Yugi managed to convince his mom to go to United States. The only catch was that an adult had to watch us while we were there. Mahad said he'll come and watch us. I didn't mind it that much, but I thought it was a bit unnecessary. I thought the outcome could have been worse.

It seemed like my thoughts were going in circles, constantly repeating the same thing over and over. I never liked feeling vulnerable, not in a duel, but especially not with my emotions. I'd never felt this way before with anyone. I saw Mana more than a friend for a long time, but I was too scared to tell her. I kept my true feelings from her for awhile, but lately, it got a thousand times worse.

The worst part about this is that I knew it was a **huge** problem. She, while being connected to my past, is from the 21 century. I was a 3000- year-old spirit without a single clue what my own damn name was. There were other reasons why too. For one, I didn't know if my feelings would make me a pedophile or not, since I'm over 3000 years old. Second, this wasn't my body and the last thing Yugi needed was my inability to control my emotions added to list of growing problems. Third, Mana was my _friend_ and I had no idea how she would react if I voiced my true emotions. There seems to be hundreds of other reasons floating around in my mind. It seemed completely wrong for me to act on my emotions.

Also, I was worried about what events might happen in the United States. I had a **very** bad feeling something horrible was going to happen. I didn't want to put my friends in danger.

"Well... that ought a do it," Yugi said out loud to himself as he zipped up his suitcase. He let out a long sigh. Yugi jerked his head around and stared at the card on his desk. I opened up the mind link up. He stood up and picked up the card. Yugi stared down at the card in his hand and examined it. _This is a one of a kind, and someone wants to get their hands on it._ Yugi peer over one shoulder and looked at me. _Have you ever seen this card before?_

I sighed and I continued to stare in my same direction. I didn't respond and tried to continue my train of thought. _Hello?_ Yugi asked as he stepped closer. _Is there something on your mind?_ He asked.

I jumped. I brought my thoughts to a halt. I sighed. I turned my head slightly as I heard Yugi speak._** Oh, **_I tried to appear nonchalant as I crossed my arms over my chest**, **_**did you say something?**_

Yugi eyes narrowed. He gave me a stern look. _Alright spilt it! What's wrong?_ He demanded like I was a small child.

I turned my body around as I looked at him. _**I'm perfectly fine,**_ I lied as I tried to appear nonchalant.

_Come on! I know you! You're worried about something and you don't want to tell me._

I looked at Yugi slightly startled. _**I can't withhold this information forever from you, can I?**_

He did a devious smile, _nope you can't. _His expression softened up. _So, what are you contemplating about?_ Yugi asked worriedly.

_**We know so little about this new enemy.**__** We have no clue what we're up against. **_My gaze dropped to the floor. (_**If I knew m**_**_ore about my past, I would able to battle the new enemy and answer these questions much easier.)_**

_I heard that,_ Yugi said smugly. I jerked my head up and looked at Yugi as he pointed at me. He walked over to the bed. Yugi sat down on the bed. _Remember I can hear your thoughts._ I sighed as his eyes fixed to the ground. _I'm scared about this too_. _It feel like some unknown is coming._ He shivered as he refused to look at me. _I have a bad feeling about this._ Yugi looked up at me and his purple eyes were wide with fear. _What if we mess up?_

I had no idea what the new enemy was capable of, and it scared everyone, include me. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. I hoped that an answer would be there, but there was nothing.

_**We won't, **_I said, not believing my own words_**. We have no choice. The fate of the whole world depends on it.**_

Yugi did nothing for a while. He turned off the lights. He climbed into bed and slid under the covers. I walked over to Yugi's office chair and sat down in it. I lend back in the chair and I stared up at the skylight. I was hoping to find the answer to all Yugi's questions and my own, yet none ever came.

I looked through the corners of my eyes and saw Yugi's eyes open. He sat up on the bed. _Yami is there something else on your mind?_ _Don't deny it either._

I turned around and face him. I figured that he sensed the other thing I was worried about in the mindlink. I sighed._** I do not know Yugi. Lately when I've been around Mana, I experience these weird feelings that I have never felt before.**_

Yugi tilted his head to the side. His expression quickly changed a smirk._ I know what it is, _Yugi said cheerfully. _You like her, don't you?_

My eyes widen as I ran over the last sentence in my head. I tensed up and I felt my cheeks heat up.

_**That isn't true,**_ I stuttered slightly, heart pounding inside my chest. **_W_**_**hat makes you believe that?**_

_Yami, we share a body. There really isn't a way that we can effectively hide things from each other. Besides, __Yami, I can tell by_ _the way you look at her._

_**Is it that obvious?**_ I asked reluctantly.

_Big time,_ Yugi replied back.

I muffled a groan. _**Can you please not tell Mana about this?**_ _**I just don't want to admit it to her yet. **_

Yugi did a curt nod. _I promise I won't._ Yugi covered his mouth and yawned. _It's pretty late. We should go to sleep –it's going to be a long day tomorrow. We're off to America tomorrow morning._

I sighed. _**Goodnight, Yugi.**_

_Night, Yami, _Yugi called back. He lay back in the bed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

I stared up at the sky light in Yugi bedroom. There is a full moon in the sky. I was hoping to find the answer to all Yugi's questions and my own, yet none ever came. I sighed and went back into my soul room. I had a horrible feelings things were going to get worse.

* * *

1) I know it was a video tape in the anime. But, I'm updating the technology here a bit, because I don't think you can even buy those anymore outside a garage sale. I don't even own one anymore too.

2) The sad part is I almost did that when I watched that part. XD

3) I really couldn't think of another way to write that part. I'm super sorry if the part where everyone agrees to come seems super corny.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, that's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Bakura:** It's about bloody time the Pharaoh said that. It's the 22nd chapter for crying out loud!

**Aqua girl 007: **I'm trying to make this realistic as possible. Plus, Yami seems like the type of guy who would question a realationship like that... a lot, at least in my opinion. I'm super sorry this is taking so long, but I promise it'll happen soon though.

**Bakura: **The Pharaoh is the biggest worrywart on the planet. Plus, he doesn't what love is if it smacked him in the face.

(Yami walks in the room and glares at Bakura)

**Yami: **What the hell did you just say about me?

**Bakura:** (smirks) Oh nothing, just that you're to stupid to know what love is at all. Besides, you barely expressed your emotions at all yet.

**Yami:** WHAT?

**Bakura:** Yes. At least I've had more romantic experience in my life time in Ancient Egypt.

**Yami:** Oh really?

**Bakura:** Yes. I've had dozens of weman come crawling at my feet because of my title of "Thief King. " Besides, according to the legend I'm supposed to be a sudicure of weman (referience to my Cornicles of the Thief King story). Besides, everyone is going to believe me more than you. Who that hell would want to go out with a man who has hair like a porcupine?

(Yami rolls up his selves of his jacket)

**Yami: **That's it Thief, you're going down for the count!

(The two guys have a fight)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks MissKenniGurl672 for letting me add the qoute from your profile to the story. Also thanks Grapejuice101 for helping me out so much with the story. :)


	23. In America

**Warning: This will have swearing, vaseshipping fluff, introduction to polarshipping mature humor and filler. **

"_This is talking in Arabic." _

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters... if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. If I did own Yugioh, Jaden's hair wouldn't look like a Kuriboh. **

* * *

**-Mana's POV—**

The next morning, we all decided to meet at the airport. Mahad drove me to the airport. We were walking to meeting spot to see the rest of the gang. The crisp clean walls of the airport almost glowed white, as if they were just painted. A glass roof was fixated metres above to let the sun's rays enter. People were running around getting ready their belongings and tickets ready.

I had a large black duffle bag in my left hand and my panda bear backpack on one shoulder. I wore a light blue t-shirt with a graphic design of a chibi ninja on it, jeans, my triquetra necklace and runners. Mahad wore a blue coloured shirt and jeans. He carried a large brown duffle bag over his left shoulder and a laptop bag on the other.

Grinning, Mahad was talking on his cell phone in Arabic. I had a feeling he was talking to Ishizu. _"...I'll talk to you later, bye."_

He put his cell phone in his pocket.

"_I knew it! I am going to get a sister in law!" _I exclaimed as I tried to annoy him. I continued to walk.

"_Mana,"_ he said completely annoyed, _"I'm not dating her." _

_"Not now,"_ I smirked_, "give it a couple more months, and I'll be an aunt." _

Mahad groaned. "_We're just friends."_

"_Sure you are,"_ I said in complete sarcasm as I continued to walk. I smirked as Mahad groaned again.

We got to the end of the hallway and turned a corner. I saw the rest of my friends near the side of the hall. Tea wore a blue low-neckline shirt with a white jacket over it. The mini-skirt she wore was a very light yellow with a red strip around it near the top. She also wore brown boots too. Tristan wore a white t-shirt with a brown hoodie over top of it. He also wore jeans and runners too. Joey wore a white t-shirt with a blue hoodie over it, jeans and runners. Marik wore a black t-shirt, a blue jacket, jeans and runners. Yugi wore the same outfit he usually wears. Grandpa was there too.

"Is everyone here?" My brother asked, looking around at everyone.

Yugi's eyes darted around the room. "I think so," Yugi stated as he adjusted the black backpack on his right shoulder.

"Take care," Grandpa said kindly with a smile. "And if I hear any news from Arthur, I'll let you know."

An announcement over the intercom caught my attention. "Flight 148 to San Francisco, California is now boarding in Gate 12. Please have your boarding passes ready."

"I guess, that's our cue," I said sheepishly, rubbing a hand threw my hair.

"Bye Grandpa!" Yugi beamed. "Take care while we're gone."

"Thanks for the lift!" Joey called.

"Come on, let's get out of here and go already!" Tristan shouted, reaching into Joey's jacket pocket. Smirking, he dug around and grabbed a Duel Monster's card. He started running down the hallway.

Joey spun around and glared at him as Tristan continued to sprint down the hallway. "Give me back my damn Red Eyes card!" he yelled as he chased after him.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bakura **(1)**. I started to wonder about that, but I decided to shrug it off until I got onto the plane. I continued to run.

We ran down a long hallway until we reached the end of it.

Before I knew it, my brother asked,_ "Mana did you remember to pack __**all**__ of the toiletries?" _

"_Yup,"_ I whispered back, slightly annoyed. _"I don't usually forget something like that."_

"_Mana, the last time you forgot something like that I had to go running around a foreign city to buy you one."_

I felt my cheeks heat up at this, because I knew **what** he was referring too. I can be forgetful sometimes. I have a tenancy to forget little things when I go on trips. I was thankful that none of my friends were listening into the conversation and that most of them can't understand what we are saying anyways.

_"Come on,"_ I replied, blushing in embarassment, _"that was a few years ago. _ _I know I remembered it for sure."_

Mahad gave a heavy sigh. "_I'm going to buy a coffee. I'll be right back." _Mahad said, trying to end the akward conversation.

I nodded. I glanced around the room and noticed that everyone else was gathered near the large window.

"There it is!" Tea exclaimed, pointing at something across the room.

"This is awesome," Tristan put his hands against the glass, "a privet jet!"

"Rich people like Pegasus and Kaiba are generous anyways." Joey remarked. Joey froze, like he was rethinking he had just said. "I'll take back what I just said about Kaiba."

I turned around as I noticed a large glass that showed the outside of the airport. I saw a huge, white jet with the Industrial Illusions symbol on it. I fell into a trace-like state as I stared at it.

"Damn that thing is friggin' huge!" I pointed out as I stared out the window, completely awestruck.

I glanced over my shoulder and Mahad gave me a scolding look. _"Mana, watch your language."_

_"Opps sorry,"_ I said sincerely.

I looked up again. "It's not that huge." Joey remarked, smirking. "I'll have a whole fleet of those babies one day."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Oh sure," Tristan said with complete sarcasm. "You wish."

Joey spun around and he glared at Tristan.

Mahad sighed and shook his head. "I don't think it's the best idea to fight right now."

"Are Kaiba and Kisara in the United States?" I asked, as I stared out the window again.

"They are." Yugi sighed as he continued to look out the window. "But the Duel Monsters are appearing everywhere. Kaiba must be exhausted, though."

I turned around and looked out the window. "I wonder why Pegasus wanted you to fly out here, Yugi."

"I guess it's because he may need help with whoever is behind this," Yugi answered.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm here!" Joey boasted.

I turned around as Mahad cleared his throat.

"Alright," Mahad called for attention, "it's time to set some ground the rules."

We looked at Mahad completely confused. I swallowed nervously, because I had bad feeling about this.

"Ground rules?" Marik questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes," Mahad said authoritatively.

Mahad can be pretty strict sometimes. He does have a set of rules for almost everything, because he's overprotective of me sometimes. But this is pushing it, even for him.

"Yugi," Mahad said as he extended his right arm and pointed at him. Yugi blinked in confusion, completely startled. "What are the rules from magic class?"

"No drugs, no alcohol, don't do any spells you can't reverse, don't do anything stupid and above all - no throwing things." Yugi recited like a person in the military. I started to become a tad embarrassed.

Mahad took a sip of his drink. He took his time before speaking again. "Very good. These are the rules you all must follow or else."

Marik raised one eyebrow. "Aren't some of those rules unnecessary?"

Mahad crossed his arms over his chest. "They are, but the rules are the difference between safety and pure chaos!" He took another sip of his drink. He swallowed and continued to speak. "I don't trust any of you completely, including Yugi! The innocent ones are usally the ones you have to watch out for!" Yugi swallowed nervously.

I knew Mahad was probably getting back at me for what I said earlier. I'm extremely thankful the Prince isn't awake yet; otherwise this would be super embarrassing. I smiled to myself when I thought about him.

"Excuse me." I heard someone clear his throat. I spun around to find three men wearing very expensive suits and sun glasses. They look like they walked off of the set of a spy movie. "Which one of you guys is Yugi Muto?" a man with blond hair and wore beige sunglasses asked.

Yugi stepped forward and faced the man. "Well sir," he stated nervously, "I am."

"Can you guys please follow us?" the man with blond hair asked.

The blond man snapped his fingers. One of the men sighed and picked up our luggage. The blond man led us down another long hallway. We walked threw a large metal tube and walked into the plane. There were rows of ten seats lined up to each side of the plane. The seats were in groups of 4, so you were facing each other.

I looked around the plane as a grin appeared on my face. "Wow! Look at this place," I exclaimed, "I feel like a total rock star!"

"I bet they serve great food too!" Tristan said happily.

Tea rolled her eyes. "That's all you think about?"

I ran over to one of the chairs. "AHH YEAH!" I cheered, flinging myself on one of the chairs. "Come on have a seat, Yugi. These chairs are super comfy."

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah sure." Yugi sat down in one of the chairs. He lends back in his seat and put his carry-on under the seat.

Yugi, Joey, Marik and I sat in one group of chairs on the plane. While everyone else sat in another group.

Suddenly, the prince appeared in one of the empty chairs beside me. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The Prince is a super deep sleeper, some days I swear there isn't a loud noise on Earth which that can wake him up. I nudged him in the shoulder to help him wake up faster. He jerked back in his seat. He turned around and looked at me. He smiled. I smiled back.

A half an hour later, we were still waiting on the plane and I started to grow extremely bored. By the looks on my friend's face, I could tell they felt the same way.

Marik looked bored out of his mind. "When is this plane going to take off?"

"I'm so friggin' bored!" Joey said loudly as he lend back in his seat.

I gave an exasperated sigh. "I agree."

Tea rolled her eyes. "It's only been 30 minutes, stop complaining."

"It shouldn't be that much longer though," Mahad stated. He put headphones into his ears and turned on his iPad. He took out a magazine and started to read it.

Suddenly, the plane started moving. Then, I felt the wheels of the plane leave the ground. Yet another fantastic adventure to add to my collection.

I looked across Yugi out of the window and saw the scenery go flashing by.

"Yugi, can I burrow your cell phone?" Joey asked.

Turning my head around, I noticed that Joey had a blush on his cheek, but I wasn't sure why. I glanced at the Prince, even he looked confused by this.

"Isn't that a bad idea, on a plane?" Yugi wondered.

"Yeah," Joey said, "but I want to text someone quickly."

Yugi nodded before he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and handing it to him.

Tristan stood up. He walked over to our section and stared at us.

"Who do you want to text so urgently?" Tristan asked, trying to annoy him.

"No one," he snapped back at him, completely annoyed.

He rubbed the side of his face as he faked being deep in thought. "Could it be a curtain blond female named Mai Valentine?"

"Hey!" Joey snapped. "I just want to talk to her again, especially after what happened during Battle City!"

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Tristan said before he puckered his lips.

"_**No**_ I don't!" Joey hissed as he stood up and glared at him.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't," he said in complete sarcasm. "And I'm the president of Kaiba corp."

"Come on you two," Tea said, "stop fighting."

"I agree," I added, nodding in agreement. I smiled. "Besides, with our luck we would cause a crash somehow."

Tristan rolled his eyes. Tristan ripped the cell phone from Joey's hands and threw it to Marik. Marik blink in confusion before he caught it in his left hand.

Mahad got out of his seat. He turned around, glaring at Joey and Tristan. "Can you guys please not throw things?"

Joey jumped. "Sorry," Tristan rubbed the back of his neck. He passed the phone to Joey. Tristan sat back in his seat.

Calming down, my brother sat down and leaned back in his seat again.

I turned and looked at him. The Prince took over the body, even though I wasn't sure why.

"How did you get your cell phone back?" I asked, glancing down at the cell phone in his hand.

"Oh," he said, slightly taken back by the question. "I just did a spell a few days ago and manged to get it back."

Suddenly, I turned around. A stewardess wearing a red dress and apron walked beside us. She pushed a trolley with food on it. "Your breakfast is severed."

I could smell fragrances of food; it reminded me that I was _intensely_ hungry. I hadn't thought about it until now, but haven't had breakfast yet, because I went to airport in such a hurry.

Joey was eyeing the trays like they never seen food before. Joey started too droll a bit. The stewardess passed us our food and put it on the table. She poured us our drinks too. Joey had a wide grin on his face before he popped some of the miso soup into his mouth with a spoon. Tristan snuck over and grabbed the rice off of Joey's plate while he wasn't looking.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Yami asked nervously.

"Sure," I replied. "What's up?"

"Well, I saw Bakura in the airport before we got on the plane. He was going into one of the gates. I have a feeling he's trying to go to America."

"What!" Joey exclaimed, dropping his spoon onto the tray.

"Are you sure that you aren't imagining things or something?" Marik asked, picking up his drink off of the table. Marik fiddled around with ice cubes his glass.

"I saw him to when I heading towards the gate," I added before I lend back in my chair slightly, "so it would be extremely unlikely."

"Why would he be high jacking a plane to go to America?" Joey asked, completely furious.

"Do you think he's working for the unknown enemy or something?" I added before I took a sip of my drink.

"I don't know yet," Yami replied. "But, I got a bad feeling about this. I know the millennium items have something to do with it. I doubt he is working for the enemy though, that much I know for sure."

"Why do you think that?" Marik asked before he popped one of the ice cubes into his mouth.

"He is after the Millennium Items, so I don't the bikers can help him to achieve that goal. They seem to be after to completely different things. There isn't much he can gain from it."

I took another sip of my drink. I swallowed. "I guess."

I continued to eat my breakfast, and I started to wonder about that.

* * *

Later that night, I was awake. Most of us were asleep in their fold out beds **(2)** and the inside of the plane was almost completely dark. I sat down on my fold out bed. I was wrapped in the comfortable and fuzzy individual blankets the flight attendants handed out when the night first began. I listened to some modern Arabic pop songs on my iPod. The Prince was in control of the body and was sitting on his fold out bed. He was working on an extremely hard Sudoku puzzle.** (3)** After awhile, he put the puzzle on his lap. The Prince pulled out his carryon from under the seat and pulled out his Duel Monsters deck. I decided to tease him a bit. I pulled out my earbuds. I turned around and smiled.

"Prince," I called out to him.

He didn't respond, fixated on whatever thought occupied his mind. I shoved him in the shoulder when he wasn't looking, but he didn't respond. I gave up and I lend forward and hugged him. I kicked the covers to the floor. He nearly jumped out of his skin, causing me to laugh.

"Did I scare you?" I teased him.

"No."

"Oh come on," I pouted, "not a tiny bit. You looked like you nearly jumped out of your skin."

He sighed. "Maybe a little," the Prince answered back reluctantly.

He untangled his arms around my neck. I did a playful smirk. "I thought so."

I looked around for a moment before looking at him again.

"Where is Yugi anyway?"

"Oh," he said, slightly taken back by the question. "He went into the puzzle to sleep about a couple hours ago."

I realized that we were the only passengers awake on the plane. I was happy that I got some alone time to talk to my best friend. But, I felt uncomfortable for some reason. I knew I liked him more than a friend. I know I shouldn't feel like this toward the Prince, but I do. I hoped it wouldn't become awkward. I was very surreal mix of feelings to say the least.

The Prince looked up at the ceiling briefly before looking back at me.

"Why are you up so late?" He teased me. "It's long past midnight."

"I can ask you the same thing," I answered back, faking a sly tone.

"I suppose," he answered with a smile. "But, you still didn't answer my question."

I sighed. "I always have trouble sleeping on airplanes, even though I'm not sure why. Even on extremely long flights I stay awake the whole time."

"You could cast a spell on yourself to fall asleep."

I thought it over in my head. It was a good idea, and I mentally scolded myself for not coming up with a plan like that myself.

"Thanks," I replied excitedly.

"You're welcome."

He glanced down at the deck and started working on it again. I lend in slightly. "What are you doing up so late anyway?"

He jumped. He turned around and blinked in confusion. "Oh," he said, slightly taken back by the question, "I'm just editing my deck to make sure it's powerful enough for when I duel in the new enemy."

"Come on," I stated truthfully, "it's probably powerful enough as it is."

He sighed in defeat. "I suppose."

He put the back in its case and put in his carryon bag again.

"Besides," I stated, "you won a ton of duels with it. You're a great duellist. You're going to kick the mystery guys butt for sure."

The Prince was silent for a time. He always just took the words in and never questioned them. I looked at him again. He gave an awkward smile. "Thank you." I saw him blush in embarrasment, but I thought it was imagination.

"Sure thing," I replied. "Hey, what are friends for? Hugs, compliments, teasing, and support, just to name a few things. Who knows, maybe one day I might be a powerful spell caster."

"Just don't make your brother go crazy," he said with a smile.

"Oh come on," I said as I gave him a playful shove in the shoulder, "I'm not that bad."

"Mana," he had a small mischievous smile on his face, "didn't you blow up your TV once?"

"Aww, come on!" I said as I tried my hardest not to yell. "It was one friggin' time, and it was months ago! I still can do other spells well. Though, you can be a much stronger spell caster then me sometimes. I have a long way to go to become a good spell caster."

"Mana, you're a skilled spell caster in a different way. You're extremely loyal and do anything in your power to help others. That makes you a good magician, not whether or not you can cast the most spells."

I smiled and started to blush. I love the way he talks because he can talk sometimes with wisdom far beyond his years when he needs too. Yet, he can still talk like a normal teenager when he's around me and the rest of his friends when he needs too.

"I still think you can be more powerful sometimes, too. After all, you did defeat that eye which was sucking up all the monsters I still swear that eye that we battled before looks like the Eye of Shoran a bit." I added in a lame attempt to cheer him up.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you watch those types of movies so much? I mean, you don't seem like the type of person to watch movies like that." He froze, like he was thinking over what he just said. "No offence," he added.

"It's kind of a long story."

"That doesn't matter much to me," he tried to reassure me. " I still want to hear it."

"Alright," I said with smile. "When I younger back in Egypt, Mahad and my dad used to watch those types of movies all the time. When I was about 6-years-old, Mahad and my dad were watching an American action movie, which had Arabic subtitles, but I wanted to watch a Barbie movie." I looked at his body language and realized he was listening intently to my story, that made me smile. I knew he wasn't zoning out or anything too. "Back then, Mahad was a stubborn teenager and refused. I want to spend time with them, so I decided to watch the rest of the movie anyway. I enjoyed spending time with them, so I kept on doing this over and over again. After awhile, I started to enjoy watching those types of movies myself. I didn't force myself to watch them anymore; to the point I'm sort of a American action movie buff now. Mahad stopped watching those types of movies awhile ago. So I guess I just started watching those types of movies just spend more time with my family." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Even though I know it is a bit weird though."

"I don't think so at all," he tried to reassure me. "Sometimes you can spend time with family in different ways, even ways which seem odd to others."

"I guess," I replied.

I remembered my parents and what happened to them.

"You miss them, don't you?" The Prince said, reading my body language.

I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself down. "It's been a while, but I still do miss them though."

He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. I glanced over my shoulder and looked at him. He had things much harder than me. I couldn't imagine some of the things he went through happening to me. I stared him directly in the eye; it was like staring at him made those feelings wash away. I gave him a small smile.

"We should go to bed though. Mahad is going to be angry at us if we stay up any later." He covered his mouth and yawned. "Besides, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

I covered my mouth and yawned. "Yeah, you're right."

"Do you still want me to do the sleeping spell on you?"

I nodded. He pulled his wand out of thin air and pointed at me. He muttered a spell quietly. When he was done, I started to feel extremely tired. I laid down on the fold out bed. I pulled up my covered and turned to face him. My eyelids were half closed. "Well, Goodnight Yami."

"Good night," I answered.

I closed my eyes and feel asleep almost instantly. I wondered what would happen when I reached America.

* * *

1) I mean Yami Bakura, not Ryou.

2) I have no idea what you call the seats which change to beds on airplanes, lol.

3) I know this is sort of random, but I just had to add it. I'm assuming Yami does other puzzles besides shadow games and Duel Monsters.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways that`s the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

(Aqua girl 007 starts to breath out of a paper bag.)

**Yami Bakura:** Why the hell are you breathing out a bag?

**Aqua girl 007: **I a **ton **of reivews since the last time a posted a story. I got 16 reviews since the last time I posted a chapter alone. Most of them were made by Youngbountygirl. I can't believe it, this hasn't ever happened to me before.

**Yami Bakura: **That doesn't anwser my question though.

**Aqua girl 007: **People always do this in the movies, it has to work!

**Yami Bakura:** Sure it does.

**Aqua girl 007**: (drops the bag) Anyways the next chapter takes place in America.

**Bandith Keith: **Hey! Only I can say that!

(Shoves him out of the room).

**Yami Bakura:** I`m leaving now, before you hurt yourself with the paper bag somehow. (walks out of the room)

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Anime Otaku TB15, obanstarracergirl767, Youngbountygirl**, and **superotakufan** for adding this to your favourites list, it really does make my day.

Also thanks **Youngbountygirl** for helping me so much for giving me so many ideas for the story, and for writing one of the major duels later on. I honestly wouldn't have ever thought of most of those ideas on my own. I probably wouldn't have ever been able to write the duel on my own. I can't thank you enough for your help; you really are a life saver. You are super specail awesome! Thanks for reviewing my story so much too, you really did make my day. :D

As a fanfic writer, I have no life and therefore live for reading your reviews XD Thanks for so many reviews in the last chapter too. I can't honestly thanks you guys enough. You guys are super specail awesome!


	24. Orichalcos and Mai

**Warning: This will contain swearing, Tea bashing and extreme violence. **

"_This is talking in Arabic." _

"_**This is talking in English." **_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters... if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Plus, Yami wouldn't have gone to the afterlife and there wouldn't be a spin-off about card games on motorcycles.** **Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. Seriously, do you even read this anymore? **

* * *

**-Mana's POV-**

**In my dream, I saw a cloaked man who waited patiently in the darkness of the room. He was facing a strange alter. He folded his hands.**

** "****Our time will come, great leviathan. By the might of the three Egyptian deity cards the beast has been reborn. And once it is replenished with enough souls, no one will be able to stop us!" he cried out cockily, staring at the alter. ****"Raphael!" **

**Another person rushed up to him and gave a bow. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a brown trench coat, navy blue pants, a brown muscle shirt, black fingerless gloves, and combat boots. He also wore a strange duel disk around his wrist. He was one of the bikers from before. **

"**Master," Raphael said, as sweat dropped down his face. **"**I know what I must do. I will find the Pharaoh and kill him to feed the great beast."**

"**We need more then the Pharaoh's soul. We need the Prince's soul as well, ancient and modern. We need both of them to awaken the great beast." **

"**Master," Raphael answered. Raphael paused for a moment, like he was figuring out what he was going to say. "What about the disturbance in the afterlife?" Raphael asked nervously, like he was afraid of the other man ripping his own head off. "Aren't you worried about that?"**

**The other man spun around. He had long icy blue hair, and I couldn't see his face at all. He also wore a strange amulet around his neck. **

**"Don't worry," the leader said cockily, "it's just a minor setback, which will be dealt with later on. We'll find away to destroy them and feed their souls to the Great Beast." **

**Suddenly, the other two bikers walk into the room. One of the bikers wore a grey t-shirt, jeans and dark grey trench coat. He had red hair and grey eyes. "I'll take care of Kaiba," the biker said, while he smirked and folded his arms. "I have a score to settle with him." **

**One of the bikers wore strange red chest armour plates, jeans, brown boots and goggles around his forehead. He had shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He had a strange duel disk around his wrist as well. I knew his name was Valon. Valon crossed his arms close to his chest. "I want to destroy someone as well. I got my sights set on that bloke Joey Wheeler." Valon did cold, hard laugh. "He should be fun to take apart."**

"**I know why you want to take him down," one of the bikers added, trying not to laugh. **

"**Mind your own damn business!" Valon bellowed, while his eyebrows creased.**

"**Enough!" Raphael called for attention. "This is not the time to be acting like children!" Raphael snapped. The other men immediately turned around to look at the hooded man.**

"**The Pharaoh and Prince are on their way to meeting the man we've been keeping an eye on. You must get there before they do. ****Go see Pegasus at once!" the cloaked man commanded. **

**All of the bikers bowed infront of the hodded man, "Yes sir!" **

I was woken abruptly from my sleep. Moaning, I opened my eyes slowly, and my vision got clearer. I sat up before I realized was on the plane and light was shine threw one of the small windows. I heard the sound other people's voices. My mind seemed clouded. I felt the plane starting to descend to the ground.

I looked beside me. "Well," Yugi began, staring out the widow, "there's San Francisco!"

I got up and shuffled over beside him. I stared out the window through half-lidded eyes. The view looked very stunning. I saw the Golden Gate Bridge and the Sacramento River below. We were about to land in America. I felt excited to go on another adventure. However, I began to feel a little nervous too. I knew this could be my biggest adventure yet and it could be extremely dangerous. It was a weird mix of feelings to say the least.

"Hey! Look who's finally up!" Joey exclaimed from behind me.

I turned around and saw Joey sitting on the fold out bed in front of me.

"Good morning," I muttered, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "How long have you guys been awake?"

Marik got his cell phone out of his pocket. He glanced down at it for a few seconds. "About an hour now," Marik answered, looking up at me again.

I saw a garnola bar on the table. I could smell fragrances of food; it reminded me that I was _intensely_ hungry. I quickly grabbed the bar and quickly eat it.

The wheels pf the plane screeched as they hit pavement, running down the runway, lowering speed. As the plane finally came to a stop. I felt like my ears had popped.

"Pegasus! Here we come!" Joey cheered, as he stood up and grabbed his stuff from under the seat.

I stood up and grabbed my backpack from under my seat. I looked up and saw Mahad walk over to my seat.

_"Mana, did you do the customs papers?"_ Mahad asked.

I opened up my backpack and dug around, until I found a piece of crumpled up paper_. "Yup,"_ I held up the paper, _"I'm good." _

He sighed and started to make his way out of the plane.

I sighed with relief. I stayed in the same spot, while everyone else started getting out of the plane. My mind seemed clouded. I wondered why I would have a dream like that. I had a terrible feeling that we're in great danger. I was debating whether or not to tell the Prince, because I didn't want him to worry even more. I didn't want to add another problem to the list, especially since Bakura is here and I knew that meant trouble too. I started to feel more empathy towards the Prince.

I spun around as the Prince took over the body, even though I wasn't sure why. My face turned downcast. I turned to him. I noticed he had large bags under his eyes. "I guess the easy part is over with, huh." I said trying to appear nonchalant.

"Mana, what's wrong?" the Prince asked sincerely, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped, and took his hand off of my shoulder. I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's nothing," I said with a wave of my hand, as I tried to not to look him in the eye.

I glanced over at the Prince, and he was giving me that _look_. Like he could see right through me, and knew everything that I was thinking. It almost made it pointless for me to hide things from him, but that didn't mean I tried when I had too.

"I'm not falling for it, Mana," Yami said with narrow eyes." I know you too well. You're a terrible lier."

"I had a really strange dream last night," I said, looking him in the eye again. "I think I saw the guy behind this."

"What happened in the dream exactly?" he asked, while his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well," I started, while I fidget it in place, not knowing what to actually say to him. "I saw a cloaked guy talking to the three bikers. The cloaked guy demanded the bikers to find to Pegasus before us, probably to feed him to the monster." I started to tremble a bit. "They also talked about some sort of disturbance in the afterlife too, but they didn't say exactly what." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Why do you think I had a dream like that?"

"It might be because you have a close connection to the Dark Magician Girl." He sighed. "Other than that I don't know."

I hated making a big deal of this. I hated making him worry even more. I let out a long sigh. "Come on," I stated, trying to end the conversation. I forced a smile on my lips."We should get out of the plane before my brother kills us."

"I suppose," he stated, grabbing his backpack from under the seat.

We walked off the plane. The Prince and Yugi switched places again. We headed down the long hallway toward customs and we down the hallway until the end. When we finally got to customs, we were asked a bunch of questions like we were criminals. I tried to keep quite as I could throughout the process. I let Mahad answer most of the questions, unless a worker asked me a question. It took Mahad, Marik and me a bit longer to go through the whole process, because we moved from Egypt to Japan. Fortunately, it wasn't that bad, but I was extremely relieved when I was done the whole process.

We quickly got into the main lobby. I looked around the airport. The walls almost glowed white, as if they were just painted. A glass roof was fixated metres above to let the sun's rays enter. The signs were written in English, but I couldn't read any of them. I tried to take in my new surroundings, everything seemed super alien to me.

"Come on," Joey said, excitly. After punching the air with enthusiasm, he began heading to the doors, dancing and singing. "I'm bad, I know it. I'm bad, I'll show it."

I face palmed and started to laugh.

"He'd better be careful." Tristan said, watching his buddy go inside the building. "Or he'll get his big head stuck in the doorway."

"Strangly," I said, while I shrugged, "I wouldn't be suprised."

I ran to the front door. I opened the door, and I heard it shut behind me. When I got outside, I saw a huge limo parked in front of the airport. A man with blond hair stood beside it. I felt super excited. I have never been inside a limo before. I took a few breaths to calm myself down.

I noticed another guy putting our bags in the trunk.

"Hey," one of the men said, as he pointed to the massive, brown duffle bag. "Did anyone pack this bag?"

"I don't recognize it," Mahad stated, staring at the bag in confusion. He shurgged. "We must have picked it up by mistake."

"I'll take it to the lost and found." The man in the suit added before he wheeled the bag off.

When the guy passed by me, I heard breathing coming from the bag, but I thought I was hearing things.

"Well, that was weird," Yugi stated, as he recovered and gave me a sheepish grin.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, as the rest of the thoughts from before escaped me.

The Prince switched places with Yugi, even though I wasn't sure why. We all quickly piled into the limo. I sat beside the Prince near a window.

The limo drove around the city. I stared out the widow. The view looked very stunning. I fell into a trace-like state as watched the buildings pass by. The city seemed complete different. There were many hills with trolley carts on them. The buildings were made out brick. Everything seemed more open then Japan or Egypt. The view made me stop thinking about the dream from before.

"Cool," I exclaimed, while I smiled and pressed one hand against the glass, "everything is totally different!" I spun around and smiled. "Are you taking all of this in?" I asked, nudging the Prince playfully in the shoulder to get his attention.

The Prince looked back at me and blinked in confusion. I noticed that Prince had a worried expression on his face. I knew he had something on his mind. He jumped as he stopped his train of thought. "Oh...um, yes it looks interesting." He blurted out.

"Prince, is there something wrong?" I asked, looking at him thoughtfully.

"No. I'm fine," he stated. He stared at me again, like he knew he couldn't even lie. He sighed.

"We're not on vacation." My brother reminded, while he unknownly cut the Prince off form his thoughts. "And we need to remember that."

The Prince sighed. "Mahad is right. We can't let our guard down, even for a second." He straightens his posture in an attempt to seem more confident, but he still looked extremely worried. "A lot of things happened in the last week. A magic gateway has opened up between our world and a world where monsters live. A monster is trying to destroy them both!" He pulled a card out from his pocket. He showed it to us. "The only protection we have against it is the Timaeus card, but even that isn't enough." He sighed. "Pegasus has something to do with this, but have no idea what. To top all it off Bakura is here too."

"We have to keep a close eye on Bakura too," Marik said nervously. We looked at him, slightly startled. "I was unfortunately allies with him during Battle City, and I know what he's capable of. I have no idea what he's after, but he'll stop at nothing until he achieves his goal, whatever it is."

"He's right." The Prince agreed, with a slight nod. "We have to make sure to a watch full eye on both situations."

"I'm worried about this too." I added, twiddling my thumbs. "I think... I had a dream about one of the meetings of the bikers and some other guy. They are trying to get to Pegasus too."

"What!" Joey exclaimed. "Why the hell are they trying to get to Pegasus?"

Mahad gave Joey a stern look. "It's probably the same reason we are. The only thing we do right now, is make sure we get there before they do."

I stared out the window again and the scenery was completely different. We were driving in a desert. It reminded me of Egypt. I calmed down a bit.

A few hours later, the limo slowed down and stopped.

"Hey!" Tristan called. "Why'd we stop?"

The driver ignored him, and I heard him leave the limo.

I looked out the window. We were park in front of a gas station in the middle of nowhere. I wondered why he would do that. It made me suspicious.

"Should we go in after him?" Tea asked, glancing out the window from the corner of her eye.

Mahad shook his head. "We should wait awhile. He's probably getting supplies."

I groaned. I knew it was going to be a long wait.

After 20 minutes, everyone started to get impatient. I had a bad feeling the driver was hurt or worse.

"Okay! This is getting ridiculous now!" Marik exclaimed. "What is taking the driver damn so long?"

"Should we check up on the guy?" I asked my brother before he gave me a nodded.

Everyone started to pile out of the vehicle.

When I got out of the vehicle, I glanced at the Prince. One of the Prince's eyes stared to twitch very slightly. I wondered if he was seeing the symbols again.

"Are you alright?" I asked very concerned.

The Prince punched himself in the arm and he stopped. "Yeah I'm fine," he tried to reassure me.

We walked closer to the gas station. The building looked had water damage all over the place. The pumps looked extremely old and rusted. It still looked like it wasn't in use though. I started to become nervous.

"What happened," I said as I scanned my surroundings, "there's no one here."

"Yeah," Joey said, "it's like no one used this place in years."

"HELLO!" Tea yelled.

"Forget it, Tea," Marik said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "business isn't exactly booming."

"Should I take a closer look?" I asked my brother.

"Yes," he said worriedly, "just be careful though."

I walked up to one of the windows and peered inside. The gas station looked fully stocked inside, but there was no one inside. I was completely confused. "There's no one inside the gas station."

Joey held his hand to cup his ear. "What's up Joey?" Marik asked, looking at him questionably.

"Hold on a sec," Joey stated. "Do you hear that rumbling sound?"

"I don't hear anything." Tristan stated, blinking in confusion.

"Me either." Tea added.

"Wait," the Prince cut in," I can hear it too."

I heard the sound of the growl of motorbikes.

"Come on," Mahad said hastily. "We should go back to the limo."

We ran up to the road and stop in the middle. I then noticed a cloud of dust coming towards us. Soon about twenty bikers could be seen coming towards us and stop us in our tracks. None of them looked super friendly.

All the bikes came to a screeching halt. Dust quickly surrounded me and it made my eyes itch. I squinted to try to get a closer look at them. When the dust left, I noticed the bikers wore black helmets with black visors, so you couldn't see their faces. They wore black leather jackets and jeans. We all stood in a straight line.

"Who are you?" Joey demanded as he glared at the men.

"Joey, that's not going to work, these men work for Dartz." Mahad infomed too clamly for the situation at hand, as he narrowed his eyes at the bikers.

Glaring at the men, the Prince made his wand appear out of thin air and pointed the wand directly at the bikers. My brother and I did the same.

The bikers started their engines, like they were about to charge. I gulped nervously and tensed up. I was starting to get scared.

One of the bikers started his bike and charged straight at the Prince. He barely had enough time to get away. My brother shoved us out of the way. The Prince rolled out of the way before the bike could run him over. I did the same thing.

I forced myself up to my feet. I glared at the biker who tried to run me over, quickly muttering a spell under my breath.

"Mana! Don't!" My brother yelled.

I ignored him and finished the spell. I knocked a man of his bike. The biker became pissed off at that. One of men pulled out a thick, metal pole, while another one pulled out a long chain. I tensed up and gulped. My heart started pounding in my chest.

"Run!" Joey shouted and took off for the limo.

I spun around and sprinted in the opposite direction with my wand in my right hand. The rest quickly followed. The bikers were way to fast and surround us like a pack of wolves on the hunt for their prey.

"Great!" Marik exclaimed. "What the hell are we suppose to do now!"

My brother glared at them. "Whatever we have to do."

Tea looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding right!" Tea pointed at the bikers and said, "Encase you've forgot, there's seven of us and over twenty of them!"

Suddenly, the bikers pulled out thick, iron poles from the back their bikes. They circled around us as they dragged the poles on the ground to scare us. It was working for me. The ringing sound it created hurt my ears and irritated me to no end.

One of the bikers drove beside me and tried to swing the chain at me, but I ducked out of the way. I wacked him with my wand and he fell of his bike.

Another biker headed towards me. I glanced at the Prince's face. For a few seconds, his irises were the crimson, but quickly changed back. He said a spell and the guy flied off of his bike. The biker hit the ground. _He_ was also knocked cold.

Mahad muttured a spell. Then another guy fell off of his bike and was knocked out as well.

Tristan turned to my brother. "You have shadow powers. Do know a spell which could knock them all off their bikes?"

Yami sighed and answered the question instead. "We can't destroy them all, and it'll drain us too much."

One the bikers did a turn and head straight towards Joey. The biker held the pole over his head like he was ready to strike. Joey held one arm above his head to defend himself. Suddenly, another biker quickly drove up, who I could tell was a girl. She wore a purple low rise tank top, a purple vest, jeans and high heeled boots. She had a pole in her left hand. She wacked the other biker in the side with the pole and sent him flying off.

Mahad concealed his wand behind his back and made it disappear. I tried to do one more spell, but Mahad shook his head. I sighed and made it disappear too. I glanced at the Prince and he must've done the same thing.

She put the pole away. She instead chose a long chain as her weapon. She whipped it at the bikers and they fell off of their bikes. I was trying to take all of this in, but I couldn't.

The female biker dropped a card on the ground. Joey picked up card and stared down at it. He looked like he was in a trance. "Thanks Hun," she called back and drove away into the distance.

Everyone else started to run back to the limo, but Joey stayed behind. Mahad and the Prince were making sure everyone got back to the limo safely.

"Come on Joey!" I said nervously, making my wand appear again.

The Prince glanced over his shoulder and groaned. He ran back to Joey's side too.

"Let's get out of here!" the Prince ordered.

I waved my hand in front of his face. Then, Joey snapped out of his trance. The last biker thug swung a chain over his head and threw it at her. The female biker quickly countered his attack by wrapping it around her arm. She pulled her arm back and made the guy fly off of the bike. The bike flew backwards and skidded into one of the gas pumps. I noticed that gas was leaking out of the pump before it set on fire. I knew that wasn't good at all. I tensed up and gulped. My heart started pounding in my chest. The Prince and I didn't know any spells to stop it.

"_Oh shit!"_ I comment as the flames started to erupt.

"You guys get in!" Tea ordered as we ran back to the limo.

I sprinted to car and practically dived into the car. Joey and the Prince came in shortly after. When we were in safely, Tea slammed the doors tightly. Tristan spun the car around in a circle.

"Hang on!" Tristan yelled, and he pressed down on the gas hard.

The move reminded me of something out of one of the Fast and Furious movies. I glanced over my shoulder and the gas station exploded as black smoke shot up into the sky. I saw the female biker drive off out of the smoke and flames. I heard Joey sigh with relief.

"Who just saved us?" Tea asked, as she rose her eyebrows.

I turned around and looked at everyone else.

"Mai did," Joey answered, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat, "and I just saw her too."

"Are you serious?" Tristan asked in disbelief, glancing over at him. He turned around and continued to drive.

"How did you know it was her?" I asked.

"The card she dropped on the ground was the Harpy Lady," Joey informed.

"But...what is Mai doing out here?" Marik asked, seeming to be a tad nervous for some reason.

"I dunno," Joey replied. "But, I'm glad Mai is on our side. I was pretty damn impressed about how she took on those bikers."

"Yeah," Tristan added, "that was pretty cool."

"I wonder why she didn't stick around though," I stated my own thoughts out loud.

I tried to process what had just happened. Suddenly, the car shuttered.

"Tristan, is the engine suppose to do that?" Tea asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know Tea," Tristan stuttered and watched helplessly as the car clunked to a stop.

Tristan turned the key to try and get it started again but it wouldn't budge. I looked forward and saw scorching hot stream crept its way through the gaps of the hood. He growled in frustration and got out of the car.

"Tristan, what are ya doing?" Joey asked, getting out of the limo.

"I'm checking under the hood to see what the problem is," Tristan explained and finally managed to lift the hood.

Steam hissed hotly as it came forcefully at me. The smoke clouded my vision and I coughed. I waved a hand in front of my face in an attempt to clear the smoke before me, "Can you even see anything?"

"No. Not really," Joey answered.

I managed to see through the smoke as Joey stood beside Tristan.

The smoke cleared a bit. The Prince took off his jacket and waved it back and forth over the air in front of the engine to try and clear it. The effort was mildly successful for now they could see the engine at least.

"Thanks Yugi," Tristan said as the Prince put the jacket back on.

"No problem." He smiled. "Glad I could help."

Tristan leaned forward. "Hmm, it looks like the engine's overheated, and there's nothing around for miles. It looks like we're going to have to grab our bags and walk the rest of the way."

It was pretty obvious that the rest of the journey was going to be on foot. But I really didn't want to walk the rest of the way. We all groaned.

"What!" Joey shouted. "You're serious?"

"So the car over heated, sue me," Tristan stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Do us a favour," Joey snapped, "from now on, let a pro do the driving?"

"You got to be friggin' kidding me!" Tristan spun around, glaring at Joey. "This is your entire fault!"

"My fault – you were the one driving the damn car!"

"Well if you hadn't taken so damn long gawking over Harpy Lady with a stupid smile on your face, I wouldn't have to press down on the gas so hard and the engine wouldn't have gotten overheated! So we wouldn't have to walk for dozens of kilometres in the damn desert!"

"OH SO IT'S MY FAULT WE'RE GOING TO BE WALKING!" Joey shouted, as I covered my ears. Mahad looked like he was getting pissed.

"I'M GALD YOU FINALLY AGREE WITH ME!"

Joey grabbed his t-shirt. "That's it!" He clenched one hand into a fist and pulled it back. "You're going to get your ass kicked!"

"STOP!" Tea begged as the two of them glared at each other.

They both ignored her. Joey pushed Tristan to the ground. Joey and Tristan started to wrestle on the ground. Mahad pointed his wand at them. He put a barer between them and broke up the fight. They quickly let go of each other. They got off of the ground.

"Enough!" My brother yelled. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything! What we need is a plan!"

"He's right." The Prince added. "Well, it's obvious that whoever is after Pegasus, knows that we're all here. They may have gotten to him first, so we have to be careful."

"If it's really just overheated, why can't we wait for it to cool down?" I asked completely confused as I pointed at the limo. **(1)**

"Well, it might take a long time for that to happen. We need to get Pegasus quickly as possible," the Prince explained.

The prince sighed and started to walk to the back of the limo. He opened the trunk and started pulling their bags out. "We might as well start walking now. We still have a long way to go before we get to Pegasus."

He pulled out the last bag before he slammed the trunk shut. We grabbed our suitcases.

Then out of the blue, the sound of a truck echoed down the road. I squinted to get a better look. I saw a large truck driving in the distance on the highway.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other and smirked. I didn't like the look their faces at all.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Tea asked sharply while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did we tell you that you guys are awesome," Joey said, while he grinned like Chucky from Child's Play, which was creaping me out.

"Alright you two, cut to the chase," Tea stated, frowning. "What do you want?"

"Yeah, you're freaking me out," I stated my thoughts aloud, tensing up slightly.

"Can you guys do us a big favour and hitch a ride for us," Tristan blurted out, flicking his hair coolly to the side.

I spun around, and I gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?" I asked, taken back by the question and blinked in confusion.

"Because he's more likely to stop for a girl, two girls even!" Tristan answered, smiling sweetly. "Plus, Tea knows how to speak English fluently."(**2) **

Mahad glared at Tristan. "That's a stupid plan! Most people don't stop for hitchhikers anymore! It'll never work and it's extremely dangerous! If the man was a pervert or worse! Besides, I could just do a spell to cool down the engine too."

I agreed with my brother. I don't really want to do this at all. I knew it could be dangerous too. This is because the driver could be working for the bikers or be a pervert.

"I agree," I added, "I don't feel comfortable doing this."

"Fine," Tea grumbled, not pleased with this at all. "But you two better be thankful this. And if anything bad happens, it's on your heads."

I saw Tristan and Joey gulp at this. I can't blame her for being worked up over this.

Mahad sighed. "Fine whatever," he gave in.

He started dragging the bags to the other side of a rock. After Mahad was done, he hid behind it.

We quickly followed suit. I knelled down behind the rock between the Prince and my brother. Tristan and Joey ran behind the rock and knelled down. Marik stood beside the rock and he looked bewildered, so Joey grabbed his arm. Joey yanked him so hard he flew off his feet, and hit the ground hard behind the rock.

"What was that for?" Marik asked angrily, as he rubbed the lower part of his back. Joey made a shushing sound.

I peered behind the bolder as Tea stuck out her thumb. The driver came closer. Tea grinned and winked at the driver. The driver immediately stepped on the brakes.

"_**Hi!"**_ Tea said with a nervous expression on her face.

Tea continued to have a conversation with the man in English, but I couldn't understand the conversation. I assumed she was asking for a ride. Tea pointed at us. I sighed and came out of my hiding spot, with my suitcase in my hand. Tristan and Joey laughed nervously as they walked out from behind the rock. The rest followed suit. The driver didn't look to happy. After a few minutes of arguing and negotiations with maybe a few thinly-veiled threats on the side by Joey, Tea managed to convince the trucker to drive us. We quickly loaded all of over stuff into the back. Mahad sat in the passenger seat, while the rest of us sat in the back of the truck. We got settled and the driver turned on the engine, I figured he was not too happy about being used as a chauffeur to drive us around. We didn't have much room at all. Our suitcases were on top of our legs.

"Oh thanks Tristan," Joey said in complete sarcasm, "this is much better than the limo!"

"No one thinks you're funny, Joey," Tristan said coolly.

"Tristan, your suitcase is taking up my leg room!" Joey snapped.

He pushed the suitcase off of his legs and put in on Tristan's legs.

"Well so is yours!" Tristan retorted.

"What do you have in your suitcase anyways?" I asked. I stared at the bulging suitcase.

"Here, I'll show you." Tristan dug around in his suit case and pulled out a strange object. I eyed the object as I tried to figure out what it was.

"I wanted to tell Americans about Japanese culture," Tristan said with a shrug.

"What else do you have in there?" Joey asked, starting to dig around in the suitcase. Joey pulled out another item, but this time it was boxers with the American flag on it. I wondered why he would own something like that. I tried my hardest not to laugh. "What is this?" Joey asked, holding up the boxers and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I like wearing boxers with the flag of the country I'm in," Tristan said casually, allowing a smirk to form onto his lips. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Joey rolled his eyes. Joey dug around in the suitcase and pulled out a large Hello Kitty doll. My eyes went wide. Tristan was a pretty manly guy - he owned a damn motorcycle - but this is hilarious. I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I started to laugh. The rest of my friends burst out into laughter around me.

"What the hell?" Joey asked, holding up the doll. Joey stared at the doll with wide eyes.

"Uh, why do you have that exactly?" I asked carefully as I stared at the doll.

"You bastard - I can't sleep without it! Give it back!" Tristan lunged at him and grabbed back the stuffed cat. He crammed the stuff cat into his suitcase. I laughed even harder; I thought their fighting was extremely funny.

When I stopped laughing, I glanced at the Prince's face. He looked completely exhausted. The bags under his eyes were bigger than ever. I wondered why he wouldn't switch places with Yugi. He pulled out his deck from his pocket. "Prince," I called out to him. He didn't respond, fixated on whatever thought occupied his mind. I shoved him in the shoulder when he wasn't looking. He turned around and looked at me completely surprised. "Editing your deck again?" I teased him.

"No." He denied as he put back the deck in his pocket. "Besides, you play this game too, don't you edit your deck?"

"Sometimes..." I trailed off. I nudged him playfully in the shoulder. "But not nearly as much as you though. Hell, I only play it once in a while just for fun."

"Hey Mana," Marik called. I spun around and looked at him. "What's your favourite Duel Monsters card anyway? You never told me before."

"Damn it – not this conversation again!" Joey screamed like a little girl. We covered our ears too. I snickered and tried my hardest not to laugh. "The last time we had this conversation, Bakura sealed us into our favourite duel monster cards, and used us in a shadow game!"

"Come on. I doubt that's going to happen, none of us would do something like that anyway." Tea lend back slightly. "Besides, it'll be nice to talk about something other than people's souls being taken for once."

"You didn't really need to scream like that." I said. I groaned and rubbed the heel of my hand over my forehead.

"Yeah Joey," Tristan remarked. "You screamed like a little girl and nearly made me deaf. How can you scream so high pitched anyway?"

Joey glared at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Tristan said smugly, as another smirk escaped his lips. He crossed his arms over his chest. Joey looked like he didn't dwell on the insult.

"Come on, what is it?" Marik insisted.

"Well," I pulled out my deck from my jean pocket. "Mine is the Dark Magician Girl." I pulled out the card and showed it to everyone. "She's a pretty strong card and I like magician cards. It sounds stupid, but...for some reason, I feel connected to her. I feel like I could trust her too." I explained as I left out the fact I did know she was my Ka. I looked up at them again. I put it back into my deck. I lend against the back of the truck and looked up at the sky. "It's kind of hard to explain."

"It doesn't sound stupid at all!" Joey exclaimed. My gaze darted back to him again. "We duelists can understand that feeling. We usually put a lot of trust in our cards. It`s usually with our favourite card too."

"Alright Joey," I stated with a smile on my face. "What's your favourite card?"

"That's easy, it's the Flame Swordsman! He's the most awesome card on the face of the Earth! Plus he's extremely powerful too," Joey boasted, pulling out that card. "The Red Eyes isn't that bad too." He added.

"Cyber Commander cuz he's as awesome as me," Tristan boasted as well.

"Magician of Faith," Tea said.

"The Dark Magician," the Prince replied.

"Come Marik, what's your favourite card?" I asked eagerly.

Marik was about to answer, but Joey cut him off. "Let me guess," Joey said sarcastically. He stroked his chin, faking being deep in thought. "Wing Dragon of Ra, because it's one of the most powerful cards in the damn game, despite the fact you got completely owned by the Pharaoh the last time you used it."

Marik let out a groan. "No, actually it's Dark Armed Dragon." He pulled out his deck from his jacket pocket. He picked up a card from the top of his deck, holding the card in hand so everyone could see it. "It symbolizes the strength of my new deck. Plus, it reminds how I defeated my inner darkness, and I have to remain strong to not let that happen again. It reminds me of those things, because it's such a strong card."

I remember what the Prince told me about what happened during the Battle City tournament. Marik came a long way since Battle City. Even though we were suspicious of Marik's motives at first, he befriended all of us. Marik showed no sign of letting that happen to him again. He must be very strong and brave to put up with everything that happened to him. I couldn't imagine some of the things he went through happening to me. I admired him for his inner strength. **(3)**

"What happened to your old deck?" I asked without thinking. He stared down at the card as his face became down cast. I felt awful, because I have a feeling that I've brought back a bad memory. "I'm sorry, I've shouldn't have-"

"It's fine," Marik assured me. "I wanted a fresh start when I moved Domino, so I got rid of my deck from Battle City." His face brightened up slightly. "Besides, most of cards were stolen after the tournament, and I had to buy new one anyway."

"So what type of deck do you have now?" Tristan asked.

"I decided to get a Zombie deck." Marik said with a smile. Joey eyes widened and pressed his back against the truck. I'm thankful he didn't scream again, but I wondered why he reacted like that. **(4)** "I wanted to honour my Tombkeeper roots," he continued, "so my deck filled with mummies and un-dead monsters. Plus, it is a very powerful deck when used correctly too."

"Did you really have to get that type of deck?" Joey asked, like he was scared of it or something. "Did you by that deck to scare people?"

"Yes Joey," Tristan rolled his eyes, "Marik got that type of just to scare you." Tristan crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, he just said why anyway and that isn't the reason at all. Do you ever listen?"

Joey glared at him. I started to wonder if they were going to fight again.

Suddenly, I saw a very large build in the distance. I assumed it was our destination. The truck came to a slow stop in front of the building. We jump off the back of the truck and got our suitcases. Mahad got out of the truck too. The driver groaned and drove off.

"Come on," Mahad stated, "we should go find Pegasus already."

Joey and Tristan sighed before they got off of the ground. We walked up the hill with our suitcases in our hands and into the castle. I realized the door were wide open. I thought it was kind of odd, but I walked inside anyway.

When I entered the building, we entered the lobby of the building and I realized no one was inside at all.

"That's strange." I looked around the room. "No one seems to be here."

"Maybe they're on holiday." Joey suggested.

"It if was a holiday, the doors most certainly wouldn't be wide open." Mahad pointed out.

I had a bad feeling about this. I tensed up, and my heart started pounding in my chest. I glanced at the Prince; he looked worried about this too.

Suddenly, I heard a strange screeching sound. I saw the metal security gates fell and sealed all of the doors. I ran over to the fence and tried to shake it open.

"Oh great!" I exclaimed as I tried to get the fence to open. "We're trapped!"

I glanced over my shoulder and my brother made his wand appear out of thin air. He pointed it at the fence. He muttered a spell, but nothing happened. My brother is extremely skilled spell caster. He doesn't ever mess up a spell. I realized there was some sort of magical barer on the gate.

When I thought things couldn't get worse, I heard the sound of a motorbike. Sounds like we're not alone.

Suddenly, the red bike from before flew down from somewhere and landed in the middle of the room. I turned completely around and faced the female biker. The Biker removed her helmet to let loose her hair drape around her. The biker had long blond hair and violet eyes. Joey breathed a sigh of relief. Mai stared at him.

"Ahem!" she breathed as swung her leg over her bike and stood up. She still had a cold expression on her face.

"Mai, did Pegasus call you here too?" Joey asked, with glint of joy in his eyes.

Mai gave him a hard look. Mai was silent for a moment. "I'm not Mai not the Mai you knew before." I noticed her duel disk was the same as the bikers. I knew something was very wrong. I started to tremble. She pulled out a card from her duel disk. "And Pegasus isn't here." Mai stared at the card in her hand for a while. "Say hello to Pegasus!" She exclaimed, presenting the card to us.

I gasped. I saw Pegasus' face on the card with a strange symbol on it. I recognized the symbol from before. It dawn on me – she was working for enemy. I started to tremble.

"D-Did you do this to him?" I stammered, forcing myself to look her in the eye.

"You better start talking, Mai!" Joey growled, glaring knives at her.

"Or else what?" someone growled. I looked up at the balcony, and Valon was standing on a balcony beside Rafael. Valon leaned forward on the railing. "Oh? Did your reunion with your _'friend'_ didn't go as planned, Wheeler." Valon smirked, enjoying Joey's pain. Joey clenched both of his hands into fists and glared fire at him. "Mai said she'd kill you guys all with her own bare hands." Valon looked over at Mai. "You already hunted down Pegasus. Joey is mine to take down and kill."

"Mind your own damn business!" She shouted back. "I'll kill him!"

"I can't believe you're betraying us like this! Don't you remember our goodbyes at the end of Battle City?" Joey said with a sad look in his eyes. "I thought you were my_ friend_!"

Mai placed a hand on her hip. "I was never you're friend. Hell-" she spat –"you've even befriended Marik, same guy who tried to kill me and countless others. He even tried to kill you and Prince Heba." **(5)** Marik glared at her. He clenched one hand into a fist and his knuckles turned white. I could tell Marik was having a hard time taking that comment. I felt sorry for him though. I wondered how the hell she knew about Yugi being a Prince in the past, but I kept my mouth shut. Her eyes narrowed. "If you want to escape this place, you have to defeat me in a duel!" She activated her duel disk, which shot out like a sword from its sheath. "And Wheeler," she said pointing at him, "I'm starting with you!"

Joey frowned for a moment longer. "Fine," he said, activating his duel disk.

"Before you two do that," Valon smirked with a wave of his hand. "If anyone in your little group tries to do any magic tricks to stop this, we aren't afraid to kill you. Besides, it'll make our jobs of feeding your souls to the Great Beast a lot easier."

"What kind of threat is that?" Joey commented, chuckling. "You have no weapons."

"Do you really want to test that theory out, Wheeler?" Valon asked coldly. I noticed a large, metal object bulging from his pocket, I had it was a weapon of some kind. My heart started pounding in my chest. I could tell he was willing to do the deed if he had too. I was completely terrified.

Then the duel began. Mai drew a very power card called Seal of Orichalcos. The seal threw us back and I couldn't get past the boundaries. The seal glowed on her forehead. Joey didn't want to fight her at all, but he gave in and did it anyway.

During the duel, Mai had explained how lonely she was after Battle City and how the bikers reached out to her and offered her power. Not only did that happen, but Joey awakened the Legendary Dragon, Hermos. It also seemed like a barrer was protecting Joey from harm throughout the duel. They both duelled extremely well, but I could easily tell Mai was having a tough time. I started to become nervous, because I wondered if she would lose the duel.

"We're nearly even now!" Joey cheered.

Mai started shaking with her arms across her chest. "I- I have to win!" She trembled. "I must win!"

I looked up at the balcony. "That idiot," Raphael stated as he crossed his arms over his chest, "if she goes on like that..."

Valon swung his legs over the railing. "Valon? What the hell are you doing?" Raphael asked. Repeal looked at Valon like he lost his marbles.

Valon ignored him before he jumped off of the railing. He started falling down and said, "With this fragment of the Orichalcos stone, I unlock the seal!"

Then a green light shone from his ring. The stone looked exactly like the stone on the necklace we found on the biker after his soul was sealed. He floated in mid-air, and he punched the seal, making it explode.

Before we had a chance to do anything, we flung backwards and hit one of the back walls. I gasped as the air was forced out of his lungs by the impact. I looked beside me to see if the Prince was alright. He let out a sigh. I sighed with relief. The smoke quickly cleared. I looked in front of me. I saw Joey and Mai lying face first on the floor. The Prince stood up slowly.

"Joey, are you alright?" The Prince asked worriedly.

Joey didn't move at all. We rushed over to his side. I knew this wasn't a good thing at all.

* * *

1) That was something I wondered about too. Seriously, why didn't they just wait for the engine to cool down, lol.

2) In the Japanese version, Tea knew how to read Pegasus' journal at the end of Duelist Kingdom, so I'm assume she speak English very well.

3) This is NOT sexual at all!

4) Joey is freaking out this time, because of the memory of duelling "Zombie-boy". Plus, he doesn't like un-dead things in general, lol.

5) In the Japanese version and in the manga, Marik did try to kill people before.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. (Aqua girl 007 has a huge grin on her face. She looks exhausted too.)

**Yami Bakura:** Why are you grinning like that?

**Aqua girl 007: **I just completed a extremly long chapter. It was almost 9500 words. It was about 16 pages long too.

**Yami Bakura: **(sarcastically) Good for you. Do you want an award for that or something? Maybe I could send you to the shadow realm, I got a new Justin Beiber album, and I can make you hear it!

**Aqua girl 007:** Nope, I'm just stating it because I never thought I would be able to write a chapter that long.

**Yami Bakura:** Also, what was with the thing protecting Joey anyway?

**Aqua girl 007:** I'm not saying that yet, you'll figure it out soon.

(Bakura looks extremely annoyed. Aqua girl 007 collapses from exhaustion.)

**Yami Bakura:** (blinks in confusion) Thanks for reading this and please review. Aqua girl 007 would like to thank _**FireCacodemon**_ and _**alluneedislurv **_for adding the story to your favorites list. She is extremly thankful. She also thanks you guys for all of the postive reviews for the last chapter too.

Aqua girl 007 also thanks **Youngbountygirl **for helping her pick out Marik's favourite monster and his deck type. She can't thank you enough for the help. You really did save her from doing hours of research. She also thanks **Youngbountygirl **for helping her out with a lot the major plot points later on. She is extremly thankful for your help.

She is sorry if any of the characters seemed like Mary-sues or were out of character too.

(Bakura steals Aqua girl 007's ancient Egyptian bracelet and wallet. He walks out of the room.)


	25. Message from Pegasus

**Warning: This will contain swearing. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters... if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Plus, Yami wouldn't have gone to the afterlife and there wouldn't be a spin-off about card games on motorcycles.** **Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. I also don't own the copyright to the Geek Squad made by Best Buy. Seriously, do you even read this anymore? **

* * *

**-Yugi's POV-**

We quickly rushed over to Joey's side. "Joey!" Tea cried out as she rushed over to help.

Mahad knelled down beside him. Mahad started tapping his shoulders and screamed his name in each ear; but Joey moaned, which meant he was conscious.

I glanced to the side, and saw Valon embracing Mai in his arms. The taller biker glared at my brother. "I'll steal your soul along with your brother's very soon, Nameless Pharaoh!" the biker vowed, before he raised his arm up and held a small green stone. Then a bright green light shone from it and nearly blinded us. I covered my face to shield my eyes from the bright light. I heard a loud screeching sound. When I opened my eyes, the gates were lifted and the bikers were gone.

Yami had control of the body for most of the day. He did this despite the fact he barely slept in two days, is dehydrated, and is having heat exhaustion. I'm surprised he didn't collapse from physical and mental exhaustion.

_Are you alright? _I asked worriedly.

Yami paused before answering, too stuck in his own thoughts. _**Don't worry about it. I'm fine.**_

_You're not._

Yami let out a small sigh in light frustration. Yami looked at me, giving a half shrug. _**Fine enough.**_

Normally I would automatically believe him, except I knew something was off. _Maybe, I could take over just a while._

I caught him by surprised. Yami arched an eyebrow at me in question. _**Why?**_

_I just want to let you take a break. _I answered honestly, not really knowing where this was about to head.

Normally, Yami would have argued with me more, but he quickly gave in. I started to wonder if he too tried to argue. He sighed and let me take over the body. Yami went inside the puzzle to view what was going on from inside it.

Suddenly, Joey pushed his upper body up from the ground. Joey sat up and rubbed his forehead. 'Where is Mai?" Joey demanded. He stared angrily at us. "What happened to her?"

"Well..." Tea trailed off.

"She's gone." Tristan informed, frowning.

He clenched one hand into a fist. He stared down at the floor, "Why Mai!"

"Don't beat yourself up," Tea tried to comfort him, "you'd done all that you could."

He pounded his fist against the ground. "Damn it!" he cursed. "I...I was so close!" he mumbled.

"Face it! Mai turned her back on us! She works for the enemy now!" Tristan exclaimed, kneeling down beside him.

Tea gasped. "Don't talk like that," Tea stated, staring down at him. "We aren't sure about that yet!"

"You saw what happened too!" Tristan replied, as Tea looked up at him. "She tried to steal his soul and kill him!"

"I'm afraid he's right." Mahad added, looking at Tea worriedly.

Joey started trembling. I started to wonder if he was going to cry. I felt extremely sorry for him. I wished I could do more to comfort him.

Suddenly, I heard a loud shuffling sound from behind me. I jerked my head around. Kaiba was standing behind me with Mokuba and Kisara by his side. Kisara wore a blue, long sleeved shirt and a black skirt which ended at her knees.

"Oh great," Kaiba groaned. He didn't look super thrilled to see us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mokuba asked, grinning.

"Pegasus called for us," I answered. I rubbed my side in hopes of soothing the tensed muscles, feeling everything inside slowly begin to relax.

Suddenly, Duke rushed into the room. His gaze darted around the room. His eyes widened a little. "What's going on in here?" Duke asked.

"I'll give you the abridged version." Mana replied. "First, things started to get strange when the Pharaoh tried to enter the memory world, then monsters started appearing around the world, Yugi had to battle a eye which tried to kill us, and finally Pegasus sent us a message to meet him here."

"Wow did all that happen since Battle City?" Duke asked retorically.

"Trust me," Marik replied, "there is a bunch more." Marik sighed. "But, you'll never be me if I tried."

"Anyway," Duke said, with his hands in his pockets and a suggestive smirk on his face. "Why are you here? I thought you went back to Egypt after the tournament was over."

"It's a long story," Marik said, trying to end the conversation.

"Also who are the new people?" Duke asked, twirling his hair around his finger, like he didn't care about what was going on.

"I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves," Mahad apologized. "My name is Mahad." He pointed at Mana. "This is my little sister, Mana. The girl standing beside Kaiba is Kisara."

"Nice to meet you guys," Duke replied. His words left me hollow, like there's a whole different meaning to them.

I remembered the last time I've meet Duke, his dad tried to steal the puzzle and forced him to duel me. I usually trusting and forgive people very easily, but I was still on edge around him. _Yami, should we be worried about him?_ I asked nervously.

_**No. **_Yami shook his head slowly.**_ He's the least of our worries. _**_**Besides, **_Yami smirked, folding his arms, **_I kicked his a$* before when he challenged you to a duel, so I can easily f*$^ with his mind if he causes any problems like I did then. _**Yami snikered at his own remark. _**I'll keep an eye on him though,**_ Yami said in a more serious tone.

Kaiba intruped our thoughts. "Can we not talk about this?" Kaiba groaned, cutting everyone off. "I have better things to do then hear small talk."

"Why are you here Kaiba?" Mana asked, trying to be polite while cocking an eyebrow. "Was there a particular reason?"

"Well, I'm certainly not here for the Geek Squad convention," he scoffed, letting out a loud groan with his arms crossed in defiance.

Kisara frowned a little at Kaiba. "C'mon Seto, there's no need to pick on them. They're just trying to help."

Kaiba huffed and turned to look at Kisara. He looked at Kisara and gave her a small smile. I thought that was odd, because I never saw him smile like that before in my life.

He turned around and sighed. "Is Pegasus alright?" he asked sincerely.

I shook my head slowly. "I'm afraid were too late." I felt awful about not being able to do anything about it. I immediately brought my gaze down, shame filling my eyes.

I jerked my head up and looked up again. "Mai got to him before we could and stole his soul with the Orichalcos." Mahad added, his eyes saddened a bit. But, he still had the same stern expression on his face.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "Orichalcos?"

"You said the name of it like you heard of it before," Mahad noted, folding his arms. Mahad narrowed his eyes at him, like he suspicious of his motives. "Kaiba, have you had any experience with the Seal of Orichalcos card?" he asked sternly.

"You bet!" Mokuba replied loudly with a grin on his face. "Seto swept the floor with someone who played that card! He pretended to be Pegasus and forced my brother to duel him at Duelist Kingdom."

"But I didn't get rid of him completely." Kaiba continued, as his face darkened. The small spark of anger came to his eyes. "He ran away after I won the duel. So we came here to find some answers." Kaiba finished.

I knew that Pegasus said someone was watching him, but I had no idea why. Suddenly, I remember the card Pegasus gave to me. "Pegasus told us that someone was after him and he gave me a card." I pulled the card with the picture of a key out of my pocket. I stared down at it for a moment before showing it to everyone else. "It might be some sort of clue." I mumbled softly, still feeling light headed.

Duke leaned in slightly and examined the card more closely. "Wait," Duke said as he continued to stare at the card, "there was one door upstairs that wouldn't unlock, even after I'd cracked the security system." He looked up at us again before he shrugged. "Maybe it was a key card."

"Take us there now!" Kaiba demanded, with a glint of malice in his eyes.

Duke looked a little baffled at his sudden outburst.

Suddenly, Tristan glared at Kaiba. "Who the hell invited you?"

"Tristan!" Mahad rebulked.

"What?" Tristan stated, with a slight shrug. "I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking."

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Joey sitting on the floor. He must be having an extremely though time. I knew he had a crush on Mai and he really did care about her. He must be super depressed for losing Mai. I couldn't blame him for feeling so down. I walked over and stood beside him. "I'm sorry about what happened. I really do wish she's alright. I'll everything I can to rescue her." I said truthfully. My gaze dropped.

Joey looked up at me. He got up to his feet with a sad smile. "Thanks Yugi."

We followed him to another room. I saw a large elevator door on one of the walls.

Mana raised an eyebrow, and her gaze travel towards Kaiba. "Can we even all fit in their?"

"It's meant to hold up about 15 people," Kaiba groaned. "Unless Wheeler gains about 200 pounds in the next five minutes," Kaiba stated. "We should all fit in their fine." Kaiba leaned against the wall of the lift and crossed his arms. Kaiba smirked. "I know that's possible, especially since the Mutt can eat his body weight in food."

"Hey!" Joey's eyes narrowed into slits. "What was that, rich boy?"

Kaiba didn't answer him. He walked away from the lift and pressed one of the buttons on the panel. The door of the elevator opened. We walked into the elevator and were crammed inside. Once we were all on it, Duke pressed one of the buttons. The door closed and started to go up towards our destination.

Yami leaned against the wall of the lift and crossed his arms. Yami was still staring at the wall, still brooding. I knew he had a ton on his mind. I couldn't blame him, because I had a ton on my mind too. I didn't want to acknowledge it, because I didn't want to start an argument.

A ding echoed through the lift and the doors slowly slid open. We walked out of the lift.

"Okay," Duke spoke, "this is the room."

Duke placed his hand on the handle and turned it, opening the door.

We entered the room. I scanned the room and realised it was Pegasus' office.

Duke walked over to the second door of the room.

"Well, here we are." He pointed to card reader beside the door. "This is the only door I couldn't unlock."

I notice a card reader next to the door on the wall. I went with my gut and slid the card through. Then, the red light on the top of the card reader turned green.

I opened the door and saw that the room was completely dark. It looked as if the room wasn't visited often, since cobwebs covered the ceiling and corners of the walls.

"So..." Joey dragged, staring into the dark room. "Who wants to go first?"

"Hmph." Kaiba groaned and enter the room. Mokuba entered into the room in the same manor, trying to imitate his brother.

Sighing, I entered the room before the lights turned on and reveal large statues of Toon Duel Monsters with a large version of Toon World in the center. I know they're Pegasus' favourite type of Duel Monsters. I'm not a huge fan of those types of monsters, because they do scare me a little. The room was starting to freak me out. Yami looked freaked out too. He hates them much more than I do. I could tell he was using every gram of willpower not to destroy the toons.

"Okay," Mana stated as she tried to take in her surroundings, "this room is starting to freak me out."

Kaiba scoffed beside me. "Let's get this over with quick!"

Suddenly, a holographic Pegasus appeared in the middle of the room.

"Yugi boy!" Pegasus greeted. He had a cheesy grin on his face. "I did the entire interior decorating myself. Do you like it?"

"Can someone remind me to kill Pegasus when this is all over?" Kaiba mumbled.

Joey raised an eyebrow, "And why do you want to do that?"

"Will you guys be quiet," Tea scold, "I can't hear him!"

"Anyways, if you're hearing this," he cleared his throat, "it means that the people who were after my soul have captured me. Every stock in my company has been bought by someone else."

"Sounds like one greedy jacka$*," Mana commented.

"Mana," her brother scolded.

"Sorry," she said with a blush on her cheeks.

"The organization is called DOMA," Pegasus continued. "It's a secret organization which has a fortune much larger than my own. This organization has been operating in the shadows for thousands of years. This organization has been providing funds for many important projects throughout history including the industrial revolution, the Napoleon wars and the Renascence. I don't have any real evidence, but I believe that DOMA was involved in all these elements of history. The people who knew about this were killed in the shadows of history."

Kaiba scoffed beside us. "This is completely stupid."

"Be quiet." Tea scolded him again.

Yami appeared beside me in his spirit form. Yami was staring back at the hologram and his eyes were filled with determination.

Pegasus looked down for a second and laced his fingers together. Pegasus continued, "Now Doma is acting again, using the power of the Duel Monsters that I've created." He looked up at us again. "They seem to have some new evil plan. The organization is trying to resurrect the most terrifying beast that ever roamed the earth, The Great Leviathan."

"Hold on a second!" Marik interrupted. "The Great Leviathan, like the one from the legends!"

Mahad glanced at him. "You heard of this creature before?"

"Yes," Marik answered with a slight waver in his voice. "It was mentioned in one of the books I read while I was underground in Egypt. I don't know a ton about it," Marik's face became downcast, "but I know for sure it's very dangerous and extremely powerful creature. It could even rival the Egyptian god cards in strength."

Tristan and Joey stared at Marik, completely stunned.

"What!" Marik said. "I don't always read books about Ancient Egypt!"

"The organization is doing this by sacrificing a person's soul to the beast. They believe it would bring about the start of a new era," Pegasus stated.

I remembered the bearded man told my brother that, his soul will be a sacrifice to the creature, to destroy the corrupt world and become a foundation for the new age. I knew the bearded man was telling the truth. I started to become nervous.

"I've created a card just for you, Yugi Boy. And I've hidden it somewhere in this room." Pegasus spread his arms. "I wanted to give it to you the card myself, but I'm sure you can find it."

My gaze darted around the room. I scanned the room and my eyes landed on a large pot. I thought it looked a lot like Pot of Greed from the game. I looked closer, it didn't look like it was connected to anything else in the room.

"Of course, Pot of Greed!" I exclaimed. "It's the only thing in here that's not connected to Toon World!"

"Good thinking Yugi," said Tea with a smile. "You can be super smart sometimes."

"Um... thanks," I said sheepishly, while I blushed. I wanted to smack myself for stuttering like that.

I was nearly knocked over by Rex and Weevil. They dived towards the pot, but Tristan picked it up and held it in one hand. Rex and Weevil hit the ground with a loud thud. I wonder how they get here, but I didn't think about it too much. Tristan dug around inside the pot and pulls the card out. "This is strange," he stated. He stared at the card in his hand for a while before presenting it to us. "The card is completely blank."

"That card's worthless." Kaiba commented, before rolling his eyes. "But again, you geeks would think it's valuable somehow. Who knows maybe the tooth fairy gave more attack strength by making it blank."

"Seto, please be nice towards them. They did nothing wrong," Kisara stood up to him, staring directly into his eyes. He sighed and shut his mouth.

"Whoa," Tristan breathed, "I think Kisara just did the impossible."

"Yeah," Joey agreed, with widen eyes, "she shut him up - twice!"

"Yugi Boy, you're the only one who can save the Duel Monsters." Pegasus said before the hologram disappeared.

_**You're on.**_ Yami's eyes almost burned with conviction, even though he was inside the puzzle. He never gives up a challenge. And he won't certainly stop now. But, I could tell he was still on edge about this.

The lights turned on again.

"What's going on?" Joey cried out. He started rubbing the back his head, "I'm completely lost."

"Same here," Mana agreed, rubbing her forehead with her finger tips.

Joey stared down at the card in his hand with a tense gaze. "Mai has joined an organization that's trying to destroy the world? Why the hell would she do that? "

I sighed. I was asking myself those same questions and more. Yet, I didn't know an answer to any of them.

"Do not to get too close to Doma." Kaiba warned. I looked at him completely shocked. "I remember something Gozaburo once said—'that there's a dark force behind the world economy.' I thought it was the nonsense of a coward, but he might be telling the truth."

"Yugi, these are not opponents you can deal with alone." Kisara added. "You're going up against an extremely powerful and wealthy organization." Her face became down cast. "You could get hurt."

I sighed. I know the organization going to extremely challenging to beat, especially because I don't know who their leader is. I remember that I had a card which could beat them. I pulled out a card from my duel disk. I looked down at it and realized it was the Eye of Timaeus. "I might have something which could help." I stared down at the card for a few moments before show it to everyone else.

Joey to caught on and pulled out a card from his duel disk. He showed us 'The Claw of Hermos'.

Kaiba stared at me long and hard, before drawing a card from his duel disk, revealing another dragon called 'The Fang of Critius'.

The cards started to glow. I felt a powerful energy feeding into me, which I knew was coming from the card. I started to become scared.

"This is impossible!" Kaiba exclaimed, staring down at his card.

"My card is doing the same thing." Joey stated, before he looked down at his card. His eyes widened. "I can feel a strong flow of power coming from the cards."

"It feels as if the cards are responding to each other." I stated nervously.

I felt a powerful energy surge width me. It was something like I've never felt before. I hissed in pain and gritted my teeth as the power within me got stronger. I saw the symbols in front of my eyes. Then, the cards stopped glowing disappeared.

"That was weird," Mana commented.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Marik asked.

"It's our destiny to defeat Doma, since we have the three cards." I said uncertainly, staring down at the card in my hand.

"Get real, Yugi." Kaiba growled and I looked up at him before he glared back at me. "I'm the one who decides my own fate!"

"Will you just be reasonable for once?" Mahad tried to reason with him. He glared with his arms folded. "You know, you have The Fang of Critius, you know have it for a reason."

"Sorry, I don't do the teamwork thing." Kaiba replied back with a huff. "I've got a multi-million company to run."

He turned around to leave. He started walking out of the room.

"So much for Kaiba not acting like a dick for once," Mana grumbled under her breath.

"Hey Seto, wait up!" Mokuba called and he ran to catch up with his older brother.

Kisara stayed in the same spot. She looked like she was contemplating about something. Kaiba turned his head around and groan. "Come on Kisara! I don't have all day!"

Kisara paused, and looked at us with a sadden expression. "I'm sorry, but I have to help him," she said softly, with sadden eyes.

I felt sorry for Kisara. It must have been tough to make that decision. I could tell she was extremely loyal to Kaiba.

"Ahh, we don't need that Kaiba weighing us down!" Joey said proudly with a smile. "With Hermos, they won't stand a chance!" He boasted.

"Well, I'm glad to see Joey's back to his old self." Tristan commented, with a small smile.

_Based on what Pegasus said, DOMA seems to be extremely power and old organization. _I looked at Yami with sadden eyes. _But, I wish he told us more information about them. _

_**At least we know more about the enemy and their plans. **__**The Orichalcos appears to be more powerful than any magic we've ever experienced.**_

_It seems to be connected to Professor Hawkins' theory_. _I hope he can tell us what to do._ _But you've got to stay calm._

_**I know.**_ Yami sighed. _**But we lost Mai to our enemies. Pegasus' soul was taken. Kaiba isn't willing to help out, at all. It will be a hard task.**_ Yami replied and looked at our friends. _**We've already lost too many things. I'm afraid of losing more.**_

I could easily tell Yami had a lot on his mind. I couldn't blame him. I had a lot on my mind too. I never scene him act like this before, and made me even more nervous.

I paused for a second before speaking. _Are you scared?_ I asked, without even thinking. My voice was barely above a whisper.

I was surprised at the look of fear in Yami's eyes. Yami gaze dropped to the floor. _**Yugi...**_Yami's thought trailed off.

_I thought so,_ I understood with the rest not being told. I didn't want to say anything more, because I didn't want Yami to worry more about me than he already did.

"So, what are we going to do next?" Tea asked.

"We could go after DOMA and rescue Mai!" Joey suggested, clapping his hands together.

"I don't think that would work," Mahad pointed out. "We have no clues of their whereabouts, it would be almost impossible to find them."

"Oh yeah," Joey mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So what now?" Marik asked.

"We could go back to my place and play Dungeon Dice Monsters." Duke suggested with a shrug.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Joey exclaimed, glaring knives at him.

Duke back up and raised his hands up defensively. "I was just kidding, calm down!" He laughed lightly.

I suddenly remembered that Yami gave the strange green stone Professor Harkins. "You know, Professor Hawkins may have some information that could help us." I added in.

"You're right." Tea agreed, with a small smile. "The Professor said that he went back to the US to continue his research."

"But how are we going to get there?" Mana asked.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise. We ran inside Pegasus' office again. I looked out a large window and saw Kaiba's jet lifting off. "I have an idea!" Joey exclaimed. Joey started waving his arms in the air, but the jet took off anyway.

"Oh that's just great!" Joey said sarcastically before he groaned.

"Hey, it's no problem!" Duke said causally. "We can take my car!"

"How are we going to fit in there?" Mana jumped in, raising an eyebrow, "there are 8 of us and only 5 people can fit in a car."

"Alright," Tristan pointed in my direction with a small smirk on his face, "Mana and Marik can get in the trunk. Yugi can lie on the floor of the car somehow."

Mahad glared at him. "We aren't doing that! It's illegal and extremely dangerous! Besides, it's extremely disrespectful to make the Pharaoh and Prince of Kemet to lay on the floor of a car!"

I started to tune out the conversation. Suddenly, I saw the symbols in front of my eyes.

Tea turned around and looked at me. "Yugi-"

Yami tried to take over the body, but he was forced out of it immediately, like someone was preventing him from doing so.

Before she had a chance to say anything else, I felt something appearing on my forehead. I screamed in pain as my whole body seized up. Tea's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh – Yugi!"

_**What's happening?**_

Sweat was dripping down my face. _I...I don't know...but...it hurts!_

Yami tried to take over again, but it didn't work.

I screamed in pain, falling to my knees. My head was throbbing like nothing I had ever felt before. My heart was beating fiercely inside my ribcage like a war drum. I screamed with renewed passion. It felt like someone was trying to rip out my soul. I weakly clawed at my forehead trying to do anything to make it go away.

"Yugi! Common man! Snap out of it!" Joey cried, but no avail.

Everyone surrounded me with horrified expressions, trying to do whatever they could to help. Mahad immediately made his wand appear out of thin air. Mana seemed shocked to do anything for a moment, but she did the same thing. They pointed their staffs at me and said a spell. The spell hit the seal on my forehead. It sent them flying backwards. They landed on their backs back 3 meters away.

I clenched my fists as my surrounds went in and out of focus. I hissed in pain and gritted my teeth.

**Suddenly, I realized I wasn`t in the office anymore, but I was surrounded by a huge column of green light, which I quickly realized was the Seal of Orichalcos. ****I shoved my shoulder into the column of light, trying to get out of it anyway possible. I wonder how I got into the barrier in the first place, because I didn't play the card at all!**

**"What do you want?" The question came out between clenched teeth. The strange thing was I didn't speak those words at all, they were being spoken by someone else. The words seemed to be coming out of my mouth, and the person sounded almost exactly like me too, which confused me even more. I felt like I had no control of my body. I realised I was seeing something that was happening to someone else, but these things seemed to be happening to me. This confused me even more. **

**I heard a man did a cold laugh. I turned back around. I saw a man wearing a cloak. He had long icy blue hair, and I couldn't see his face at all. He also wore a strange amulet around his neck. The cloaked man walked easily into the Seal, like the barrier didn't even exist. I gathered my thoughts together, pushing away from the barrier. ****I shifted to the side, unable to move much because of the barrier. I was caught in the next moment, pressed up against the barrier. "My name is Dartz and I have a special task of resurrecting the Great Beast. Prince Heba, you have extremely powerful soul, and I need it to feed to the Great Beast." He did a cold laugh. ****I didn't care though; all I wanted to do was get away. I was confused plus freaking out.**

**The cloaked man sent a wave of dark magic inside of me. I screamed in pain as my whole body seized up. It felt like someone was trying to rip out my soul. I weakly clawed at my forehead trying to do anything to make it go away. **

**Suddenly, I felt a energy build up inside of me. I sent a wave of magic at the man, lashing out with a bright flash of light. He flinched like I burnt him with the light somehow, and he dropped me to the floor. I was surprised that was able to do that in the first place, because I was in great pain. ****"Oh, so you will fight back." Dartz said with a smirk. He picked me up by my shoulder blades. He punched me in the head. He pushed my face first into the barrier. "Your soul will be feed to the Great Beast whether you like it or not." **

**He struck me before I had a chance to react. The man sent a another wave of magic into me. I screamed with renewed passion. He let go of me, I fell to my knees. My head was throbbing like nothing I had ever felt before. My heart was beating fiercely inside my ribcage like a war drum.**

**I managed to look up, despite I was still in a great deal of pain. I saw Mahad and Mana on the outside of the barrier. They both were wearing Egyptian clothing. I start to wonder if they had past lives in ancient Egypt. "Get away from him!" The Mahad look-alike exclaimed. **

**The man ignored him. Mana and Mana pointed their wands at him. Tendrils of dark magic wrapped around the man, sending him sailing back against the barrier. I managed to get out of the man's grasp. The man caught himself at the last minute, sta****ring at Mahad's look- alike in shock. Mahad's look- alike simply raised an eyebrow."Surprised?" **

**Dartz scolded, but he didn't answer. Dartz smirked. He raised one hand and sent them flying backwards. **

**I was still in great pain. I screamed again, but I got up to my feet. I made my wand appear and pointed it at the seal. ****Dartz stared directly at me and smirked. He snapped his fingers. Dartz exited the seal as it**** slowly began to close around me. I started say a spell, but I didn't speak the words at all. I didn't even know the spell at all too. The seal closed around me.**

My vision stopped. My heart was pounding in my chest. I had a splitting headache and groaned.. "Yugi! Yugi!" Tea exclaimed.

I tried to move from the ground, but I was completely exhausted and in severe pain, the idea of getting up seems like an enormous task.

_Ugh..._ I moaned as my headed started pounding.

_**Yugi, are you alright? **_Yami asked with genuine concern. Yami's face was covered with worry.

I didn't answer at first, because of the extreme throbbing pain in my head.

_**Yugi, are you okay? **_He repeated.

_I'm fine... I think, _I tried to reassure him.

Joey was the first one to recover. "What the hell just happened?" he exclaimed, still too shocked to make a joke. He stared at me with concern.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed, "you nearly gave us a heart attack! You looked like you were being attacked and had the seal on your forehead the whole time!"

I tried to get my body to listen to my command; I managed to get up to my feet slowly.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Tea questioned softly.

"The leader ... of DOMA tried to steal ...my ancient soul," I answered weakly. I was actually surprised I said a full sentence, which momentarily knocked the air out of me. "I think... he may have succeeded."

"Ancient soul?" Joey questioned, his voice trembling slightly.

"I think he means that the leader of DOMA stole Heba's soul from the afterlife." Marik answered with a slight waver in his voice.

"What happened exactly?" Tea asked softly.

I explained what happened in my vision.

Mahad looked at me with a worried expression. "When I tried to undo the spell, I started having the same vision too."

"Same here," Mana adding, still trying to take in what was going on.

I wondered about what just happened to me. I had a feeling something worse was going to happen soon, I started to be come terrified.

* * *

1) I'm basing this version of Duke off of the manga, not the anime. So to put it bluntly, Duke is going to be a bit of a dick.

2) I didn't write this part of the duel, because I summarized this duel. This happened during the duel in chapter 19.

3) This is about 10 feet.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura: **Wait, wait and hold on. Why hasn't anyone Sparta kick Yami yet in the story? You promised me in the 2nd chapter and it hasn't happened yet!

**Aqua girl 007: **I'm going to write that part, I promise.

**Yami Bakura: **(rolls his eyes) Sure, like I believe you now, Stupid Mortal. I've gain the power to make you write that part.

**Aqua girl 007:** How did you manage to do that?

(Yami Bakura ignores her. A REALLY bad pop song plays in the background. Aqua girl 007 covers her ears and squirms uncomfortably on the floor).

**Aqua girl 007:** Alright fine, I will do that within the next 5 chapters, I promise!

**Yami Bakura:** Are you going to keep it this time?

**Aqua girl 007:** Yes.

**Yami Bakura:** You better keep this time, otherwise you'll be hearing that song again a hundred times more.

(Yami Bakura walks off with a smirk on his face)

**Aqua girl 007:**(rubs her forehead) Thanks for reading this and please review! Thanks **AngelSayori, Sailor Ra,** and **MalikOfDarkness** for adding this to your favorites list. I really does make my day. :)

Also thanks **Youngbountygirl** for helping me so much for giving me so many ideas for the story. Also thanks for giving me the idea of Dartz attacking Heba for his soul. I honestly would have never thought of it on my own. I can't thank you enough for your help; you really are a life saver. You are super specail awesome!


	26. Gone Too Soon

**Very important authors note**

**Aqua girl 007:** Hey guys, and welcome to another chapter.

**Yami Bakura: **I insulted something you may recognize from watching way too many internet videos, The Continuity Alarm. (Bakura points to a large machine which looks like a bug zapper). So every time something doesn't match up in your stories or you state information the characters aren't supposed to know yet, it'll send you to the shadow realm.

**Aqua girl 007: **Like the alarm from the Linkara videos? **(He's a comic book reviewer, I highly recommend you guys to watch those videos, and they are super funny. I don't own the rights to this idea too.) **

**Yami Bakura:** Precisely. Besides, I always want to send you there anyway, so this would be the easiest way.

**Aqua girl 007:** (rolls her eyes) Sure, keep telling yourself that.

**Yami Bakura:** Also, why are you doing this at the beginning? Don't you usally write this part at the end?

**Aqua girl 007: **Well**, **The bold text in this chapter at the end of the chapter is going to contain **very** serious content. Also because of this won't be a "conversation with the characters" at the end. But will have a normal author's note at the end like I did in the first chapter.

**Yami Bakura:** Oh. And why would that be, Mortal.

**Aqua girl 007: **It's going be intense and emotional to the point where I think it'll be wrong to make jokes at the end.** I'm still going to have them in the story, just not for this chapter, or anyother chapter containing a extremly dramatic scene like this.** I'm super sorry about this; please forgive me for doing this. Did I forget to mention I really was reluctant to write this part?

**Yami Bakura:** Whatever. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Warning: This will contain hard core swearing, and ****extremely ****mature content. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters... if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Plus, Yami wouldn't have gone to the afterlife and Marik would have got more screen time after Battle City.** **Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. Seriously, do you even read this anymore? **

* * *

**-Yugi's POV—**

I stood in the same spot. I felt light-headed and my world was spinning around me. "Why did I have a vision like that?" I questioned, hoping to get more answers about what was going on. I was surprised that I was able to say a whole sentence.

"It's probably because your close connection to him," Mahad explained. "Heba is your past life, so when he was in pain, it caused you to be in pain as well." Mahad sighed. "But, I have no idea why Mana and I saw the same thing."

"What should I do?" I asked, trying to comfort myself. "Will something like this happen again?"

"I don't know, but I really don't want to find out," Tristan stated, cringing.

"Did you catch the guy's name at least?" Marik questioned, while his eyeborws furrowed.

"The man's name is Dartz." I hung my head and my bangs fell in front of my eyes. "I didn't see his face," I said, with sadden eyes. I felt ashamed for not knowing that information.

"Well, we at least know the bastard's name now." Joey added.

"Are you really okay?" Tea asked me softly.

I looked up at Tea. I was still trying to collect the thoughts which were whirling around in my head. "I'm fine now, don't worry," I lied, hoping to get over this uncomfortable topic. Tea opened her mouth, but she didn't say anything.

I was extremely relieved when she dropped the subject. I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'm scared enough as it is.

_**Do you want me to take over? **_Yami asked abruptly. He was fearful of something like that happening again. I could tell this wasn't the time to argue with him. I nodded. He slipped into control of the body.

"Is there any spell we can do get Heba back?" Mana asked worriedly while staring her brother nervously in the eye.

Yami clenched both hands into fists and his knuckles shook furiously. I could tell he was using every ounce of will power not scream in anger. I knew he was angry about not being able to save him.

Mahad frowned before he shook his head. "There isn't much we can do. We have no idea where DOMA headquarters is."

"Is there anything we can do?" Tea pleaded, with sadden eyes.

"The only thing we can do now is find out where Dartz is hiding and rescue him."

Yami sighed. We both knew he was right. We couldn't do anything until we found that out.

"Can somebody please explain what is going on?" Duke demanded, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Well let's just say this falls under the 'won't believe me if I tried' category," Marik replied slyly, folding his arms.

Mahad gives Marik a scolding look like he gives when Mana does something wrong. Marik flinched at that look. Mahad sighed. "It's a long story," he said, trying to drop the subject. He wasn't acting like himself; usually he would explain it more. I wonder if he's worried about this as much as me.

"Mahad and I have shadow powers. Yugi and the Pharaoh have these abilities as well." Mana answered. "Yugi is reincarnation of the Pharaoh's younger brother. What happened right now is anyone guess." Mahad gave Mana a scolding look. She immediately shut her mouth.

"Why the hell do I hang out with you guys," Duke mumbled, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips.

"Why are you here anyways?" Mana asked, ignoring her brother's scolding stare.

"I was in the area, so I figured I might as well help out." He answered coldly.

"What should we do next?" Mana asked, fidgeting her fingers nervously.

Duke groaned with his hands in his pockets. "I don't know, but right now we better get out of here! We should drive to the Professor's place before anything more bizarre shit happens."

"Duke's right," Mahad added. "We should go to Arthur's house and talk more about this when we get there."

"Hey! What about us?" Weevil and Rex asked at the same time.

"What I want to know is what you two are doing here anyways?" Tristan asked suspiciously, jabbing a finger in Rex's and Weevil's direction. The two boys laughed nervously.

_Should we be worried about them? _I asked, staring at Rex and Weevil nervously.

_**No. **_Yami shook his head._** They are the least of our worries. **_Yami smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. _**Besides, I can beat them in a duel in 5 minutes and mind crush if they cause any trouble. **_

We walked out of the office. Duke pressed one of the buttons on the panel. The door of the elevator opened. We walked into the elevator and were crammed inside. Once we were all on it, Duke pressed one of the buttons. The door closed and started to go up towards our destination.

Yami leaned against the wall of the lift and crossed his arms. Yami was still staring at the wall, still brooding. I knew he had a ton on his mind. I couldn't blame him, because I had a ton on my mind too.

A few minutes later, ding echoed through the lift and the doors slowly slid open. We walked out of the lift.

We walked out of the building. Duke led us to his car. I saw an old, lime green convertible parked in front of the building. He pulled out his keys from his car. Duke opened the door and sat in the front set. Marik, Yami, Mana and I sat in the front. The rest of us sat in the back. It was a tight squeeze, but everyone was able to fit in somehow. Duke inserted the key into the slot and turned on the car. He carefully back out of the parking spot.

Joey looked like he had a lot on his mind. I couldn't blame him, because I had a lot on my mind too. There were so many unanswered questions, but it was current that if we didn't stop this, no one would. A million questions seemed to be floating around in my mind. Why did that happen? Would something like that happen again? Why did Mana, Mahad and I all have the same vision? I usually don't worry this much, but it seemed things were getting more intense and dangerous every time I blinked an eye. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I started to wonder if this how Yami feels every day. My thoughts were zooming in my head, till I eventually gave up on trying to figure anything out.

_**Yugi, are you alright? **_Yami asked with genuine concern. He must have heard every thought I just had. I'm not very good at hiding my thoughts from him.

_I'm fine, _I tried to reassure him. _I guess I am a little worried about this. I still wish I had the ability to stop that from happening. _

_**I'm worried about this too. It can't be merely a coincidence that Mana, Mahad and you had the same vision. **_

_Do think they're connected to the past too? _

Yami lend back against the seat and put his hands in his pockets. He sighed. _**I don't know. **_I had a feeling he was hiding something from me. But, I decided not to ask. _**We'll have to defeat them no matter what. **_

_Yami do you think he'll try to steal my soul next?_ I asked abruptly, fearing the answer tremendously.

_**Don't worry,**_ Yami's voice wavered slightly. _**I promise to make sure that never happens.**_ _**Even if Dartz tries to pull the same move again, I won't let him hurt you.**_ Yami attempted to soothe me.

I could feel Yami's anger towards Dartz inside the link. I wondered if Yami wanted to destroy him. Yami was also shocked, scared and concerned too. When I knew Yami thought about that, it made me even more scared.

_Promise? _I questioned.

_**I promise. **_He said with his usual confident attitude, but I wondered if he forcing his words to sound that way.

_Thanks,_ I said truthfully.

Yami tried to close off the link, but I managed to hear his thoughts. _**Dartz will pay;**__** I would make sure of it.**_ Yami growled, clenching one hand into a fist. I want to say something, but I know this isn't the best time.

I was snapped from my thoughts. "So, how did you guys meet Duke exactly?" Mana asked Yami, trying to comfort him. "I mean it seems like he doesn't want to be here or something."

Yami blinked while he unclenched his fist. Yami was slightly taken back by the question. He sat up again and smiled. "I first meet him when my friends and I were browsing inside Duke's family shop; The Black Clown. Duke's father stole the Millennium Puzzle, broke it, and forced my little brother to duel Duke to get it back. During the duel, Duke was being an a$*, so I kicked his a$*." A smirk formed rapidly on my brother's face. He lend back in his seat. Yami started snickering at his own remark. "I f*$^ed with his mind, and then my little brother kicked his a$*. I did the same thing to his father when he tried to solve it too." **(1)**

We started laughing hard at Yami's comment expect Mahad and Duke. I started laughing hard at Yami's comment too. I have to admit it was super funny.

"Pharaoh, watch your language!" Mahad rebuked.

My brother was about to comment, but Duke cut him off. "What do mean by that, Pharaoh?" Duke asked angrily. He gripped the steering wheel tighter. He had a blush on his cheeks from embarrassment and anger.

"I managed to control both of your minds; by making you guys put the pieces in the wrong spots. I did that so you guys would never be able to solve it. " Yami answered. Yami crossed his arms over his chest. He was pretending to be his usual over-confident self, even though he had a lot of things on his mind. Duke growled. "I can also manipulate a man's mind to finish the puzzle faster, which is why the puzzle is around my brother's neck and not yours."

Marik snickered."So you cheated?"

"Not really," Yami answered, smirking. "Yugi would have been able to solve it on his own. I just messed with their minds because I felt like it. And I had a fun time do it. Plus, I wanted to practice swearing in Ancient Egyptian."

"It's fun to mess with people's minds." Marik added, while putting both of his hands behind his head.

Duke looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. Mana tapped Yami on the shoulder and whispered, "You should drop this before Duke kills you."

Yami glanced at Duke and he immediately looked back at Mana again. "Good idea," he whispered back.

He groaned and turned on the radio. The radio played a song in English which I couldn't understand it.

"Are you sure you're reading that map correctly?" Tristan asked Tea. I looked over my shoulder as he lends in to read the map.

"I'm sure," Tea growled through her gritted teeth. She still stared down at the map.

"Why don't you follow the blue line?" Tristan said, pointing at a blue line which leads up to a different state.

Tea turned around to glare at him. "If we have a boat then that would work!"

Tristan blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"The blue line is a river you idiot!" Tea hissed. "Why do you want to go to Hoover Dam?" Tea asked, glaring at Tristan.

"I... I knew that..." he stuttered.

"U-Um...Tristan...do you even know how to read a map?" Mana asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes," Tristan protested.

"Doesn't sound like it to me," Marik said slyly. Tristan groaned.

A few hours later, it was nightfall and it felt as if we were driving for hours.

"How far is the Professor's place anyways?" Mana asked, lending forward slightly.

"It's just down this road," Duke explained. Duke turned a corner and I scanned the area and all I could see was a pile of burnt rumble where the Professor house should be. I knew who had caused this to happen. I could tell Yami was getting angrier as well. I turned around to see Rebecca standing there shaking.

Duke stopped the car and parked it on the side of the road. Rebecca ran straight forwards us. Rebecca started to cry.

"What happened?" Yami asked with a look of bewilderment and concern on his face.

"G-Grandpa was kidnapped!" she explained, wiping the tears from her eyes. She continued to cry.

I felt sorry for her, and wanted to do everything I could to help. I glanced at Yami and could tell he was getting more angry at the Dartz for causing this.

"Don't worry." Yami tried to reassure her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will find him."

Rebecca calmed down. She wiped away some tears from her eyes. "We should go to the trailer."

We walked over to the front of a large trailer. I wonder if everyone would able to fit in it. There was a large circle of lawn chairs and picnic table with a large fire pit in the center in front of the trailer too. We all sat down in the lawn chairs.

"I just don't understand," Tea said solemnly, "who would want to kidnap Professor Harkins?"

"It's has to be DOMA! I know it!" Joey hissed, clenching one hand into a fist.

"Why would they kidnap the Professor?" Tristan questioned. He raised an eyebrow.

Mahad explained, "It has do with the ruins he found. They took him because he knows too much information, and they don't want him spreading it around."

"Wait, I have an idea." Yami stated suddenly. He turned to face her. "Rebecca, do you remember that stone I gave to your Grandpa?"

"Yeah," Rebecca replied as she turned to face him. "I have it around my neck," she replied as she grabbed a hold of it, "Gramps told me to hold on to it."

"Maybe that's what they were after." Marik suggested, pointing to the stone around her neck.

Rebecca took the necklace off. "Please careful with it," Rebecca pleaded. She handed the necklace to my brother. He put it in his jacket pocket.

"Should we call the police?" Mana asked, glancing at Yami.

"No." Yami shook his head. "It'll put the Professor in more danger."

"So what now?" Duke said in defeat, slumping back in his chair.

"I think we should just find Dartz, break in and save the Professor." Marik blurted out.

"But how will we find them?" Rebecca questioned.

"We should be careful and observe our enemies first." My brother crossed his over his chest. "The Professor doesn't have what DOMA wants, so they'll probably come back." He pointed out.

"Well!" Tristan exclaimed with a smile. "If we're going to wait, I want something to eat!"

"I agree," Joey said with a smile. "I'll whip up something for us!" Joey boasted as he sprang up from his chair.

"Finally," Mana said before sighing in relief, "I barely ate anything all day. My stomach has been growling for the last few hours."

"I'm not eating anything YOU cook," Tea replied, giggling.

"I'll help." Duke offered with a shrug.

"Can you cook?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A little…" Duke answered.

Yami and I started to tune out the conversation. Rebecca turned to my brother. "Yugi, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Yami nodded. We walked away from everyone else and stopped in the middle of the rubble.

Yami put his hands in his pockets. "So what you want to talk about?" Yami asked, shuffling his feet in the dirt.

"I'm just scared, this whole thing is so strange!" She sighed, looking my brother directly in the eye. "Will you really save my grandpa?"

Yami closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them. He nodded. "Of course," he answered. He sighed.

"There's more," she said before she pulled out a duel monsters card from her pocket.

"What's this?" Yami asked, taking the card from her.

"It's a card that one of the bikers left behind," she frowned, "it has a message on it too."

Yami stared down at the card in his hand. I lend in and read the message inscribed on it. The note said: Nameless Pharaoh and Prince Heba, I want to duel you two in Death Valley, and come alone. You both must do this if you guys want to see your friend again.

Yami looked up at Rebecca again. "How far is Death Valley?"

Rebecca gave him a blank look. "It's about an hour away by car." Rebecca answered, pointing to west.

"But I have to go alone, I put everyone in enough danger as it is," Yami said while he put the card in his pocket.

Rebecca gave him a puzzled look. "It's not your fault." Rebecca stated.

"But I'm the one they want. You'll be safer here." Yami replied. "And could you not tell the others where I'm going? I don't want them to follow me."

Rebecca nodded. Yami and I both knew what had to fight this guy head on.

* * *

Later that night, I laid down on a fold out bed and pulled a white blanket over me. Even though I had many things on my mind, I closed my eyes again, and drifted off into a nightmare.

**Night was pitch-black.** **I was standing in the desert, standing on the outskirts of a city left in ruins.** **I could hear screams echo through the night.** **What was left of the Egyptian army was armed with catapults and** **kopesh swords. Right in front of us was a giant black monster with a demonic face. **

**Yami had tan skin and wounds covered his whole body. He wore the outfit He wore a torn, cream color tunic. The cape wrapped around his shoulders was torn and dirty. He held a kopesh sword in one hand. His eyes were tried but yet remand unbroken. **

**Strangely, Kaiba stood beside Yami. He held the Millennium Rod in one hand. Mana was close by too. **

**The beast created a ball of enegry and threw it at Yami. Yami created a shield and deflected it. Yami smirked as a ball of black enegry escaped from his hands and shot toward the monstrous beast. **

**The beast laughed sadistically as it created another ball of dark energy. It sent the ball of energy hurling at my brother. He crashed hard to the ground. **

**Yami struggled to get up to feet but fell back down to his knees. He turned to me. He was clearly shaking. "I know a way to defeat him. You have to trust me."**

"**Pharaoh," Mana's look-alike whispered, clearly in shock. "You**** can't die!"**

**I could hear Mana's look-alike beginning to sob too. Yami managed to get up to his feet. He put one hand on her shoulder and said, "I must do this. I promise this isn't the last time you'll see me." She turned her head around and looked up at him, before a very small smile crept on to her face. Her eyes were still filled with tears. **

"**Please…" Kaiba's look-alike pleaded. He stretched out an open hand. "Don't do this!" **

**Yami let go of Mana's look-alike, shifting his gaze towards him. "I have too. It is the only spell which can truly defeat that monster."**

**Kaiba's look-alike paused for a few moments before he chuckled. "In another time, I will **_**beat**_** you."**

**A tired smile crept across Yami's face, "If you can."**

**Kaiba look-alike smirked, folding his arms. "You can count on it."**

"**Sure," Yami said with an eye roll. **

"**Are you ready?" Yami asked nervously, while his eyes were filled with emotion. **

**I had a bad feeling about this, but I nodded hesitantly, as I ****felt the wind picking up again.**

**With a sad look in my eyes, I looked at Yami and nodded. We walked until we were only a few meters apart. We stopped and faced each other. He placed his outstretched fingers either side of the Millennium Pyramid, not quite touching it.**

**"****I summon the shadows,"**** Yami demanded. ****The Puzzle around Yami's neck started glowing, and then it levitated off his neck. Suddenly, shadows appeared around us and started to take on a form. The Eye of Horus started glowing on his forehead. "**** I sacrifice my Ba, Ren, Ka, Ab, and Khaibit (2) and name to seal the darkness I've unwillingly unleashed. Seal the creature of darkness!" **

**The shadows answered his command. The shadows quickly encircled around the beast and started to create a barrier around it. **

"**I sacrifice my name to seal the darkness away, also."**

** A ring of light surrounded the beast. The beast struggled against the ring of light that tightly pressed against him.** **The beast roared as it eyed us menacingly. **

** He hung his head, almost in defeat and said, **"**Bind the beast and the king**** within in a vessel that they cannot break, until he is reformed by another's will."**

**I saw a black sphere form in his hands and he shot into the space between us. More shadows encircled Yami, like they wanted more. I realized what had to be done, and that thought alone made my blood run cold. They I glanced over my shoulder Mana was crying. I turned to face Yami again. **

**"Is there no other way?" I said as my hands began to shake and the shadows began **** to encircle him. **** "There has to be!"**

**He hung his head as the shadows began twining around my brother's body like snakes.**

**"We cannot stop this now! Who else would? Most of the Egyptian army and priests are dead!**" **My brother's head snapped up and he stared me directly in the eye.** **"There is no other way!" **

"**Please..." I pleaded, tears started to form in my eyes. **

**Suddenly Kaiba's look-alike grasped the Millennium Rod tightly in his hand and pointed it in my direction. He muttered something under his breath. I felt a jolt in my mind and fell into a trance. **

**A bright light began to glow in front of me. "****We sacrifice the King of Upper and Lower Egypt for this to be done!" I said in trance like state. I said more words, but I couldn't make them out. (3) **

**Suddenly, a golden ball of light formed in my hand and it shot into the space too. The light and the shadows mixed together in the space between my brother and me. It swirled around in a ball of energy. My brother glared at the beast as the puzzle continued to glow. ****The beast screamed a horrible animal like screech as the energy ball struck through it, making it disappear.** ** I snapped out of my trance. I realized what I just done. **

**Trembling, he held the puzzle his hands and stared down at it. "I'm sorry," my brother whispered. Tears started to flow down his face. Before I could do anything, he smashed the puzzle in his hands and it broke into a million pieces. The Puzzle sent another beam of light into Yami and it drew his soul out from his body.**

**His eyes closed and he fell backwards onto the ground. ****I dashed toward him, knelling down beside him and wrapping my body around his. Staring down at his face,** **I placed a hand on his face and it was cold to the touch. My bottom lip started to quiver as I stared at his lifeless face.**

**I glance up for a brief moment with tears brimming my eyelashes. "My King," the Kaiba look-alike said softly as he stared down at my brother. "You sacrificed yourself to save us!" **

**Mana knelled down beside me and started to cry. I looked down at my brother lifeless face again and cradled him in my arms. **

**"You are truly noble. Your actions will never be forgotten," Kaiba's look-alike continued. **

**My whole body was shaking.** **I started to cry; Yami was dead. ****I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. I uttered the sound of a heart breaking cry.** **I felt extremely frail. I dropped Yami gently to the ground. I buried my face into Yami's neck. I sobbed for the brother whom I'd lost. **

"Yugi, wake up!" Yami shouted frantically.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. "Y-Y-Yami..." I stuttered. I looked around the room, to see if it was real. My eyes were still filled with tears.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" my brother asked softly. "You were crying and screaming in your sleep."

I didn't answer, instead I continued to sob. I tackled him in a hug. At first Yami was stunned, though he soon understands what I meant and hugged me back. **(4)**

I took a deep breath and swallowed hard, trying to speak. I couldn't answer; I just had the worst nightmare in my whole life.

* * *

1) Yami is referring to an incident that happened in the Yugioh manga. The incident happened before the Battle City tournament. I highly recommend you guys to read this part, it's really awesome. You even figure out Tristan's a pet owner too. XD I'm not kidding it's true.

2) These are the parts of the soul the Ancient Egyptain believed in.

3) I'm not making Yami say his true name in this for obvious reasons. Also Yugi said his past life's true name too. Trust me that make a ton more sense later on in this arc. I pretty much put Ancient Egyptian spoiler tags on the name in a nut shell.

4) This is probably the saddest thing, I ever had to write. It was super hard to write emotionally. I hate making bad things happen to my characters because I feel like there's a little piece of me in them, you know? But bad things need to happen in order for there to be a story...and sometimes those bad things leave the characters and the readers and the author hurting really badly. After all, I'm writing this story in first person. I hate torching the Baby Panda with a dream like that, but trust me, this dream will be very important later on and the story won't make sense without it.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm super sorry for ending the chapter like this. Also thanks **Youngbountygirl **for helping out with the one joke. I honestly would have never thought of it on my own. Thanks for giving me a ton suggestion for the story too. You're super specail awesome!


	27. Death Valley

**Warning: This will contain swearing. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters... if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Plus, Yami wouldn't have gone to the afterlife and there wouldn't be a spin-off about card games on motorcycles.** **Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. Seriously, do you even read this anymore? **

* * *

**-Yugi's POV-**

After Yami tried to comfort me, my eyelids flew open. I was back inside the trailer and was lying on a fold-out couch. I sat up straight and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The moon light shone through one of the windows. The nightmare was still fresh in my memory. My whole body was trembling still. My face still felt wet from sweat and tears. I glance at a clock and saw it was about 2am.

_**We should go now so no one can stop us, **_Yami said, still looking extremely worried.

I nodded. I knew what I had to do. Yami and I wanted to fight the biker. I threw the blanket off of my body. I quickly put on my school jacket which was beside the fold- out bed. The stone necklace Rebecca gave me was inside my jacket pocket. I walked over to the counter and picked up my duel disk. I put it around my wrist.

Suddenly, I heard someone yawning. I spun around. Rebecca was staring at me with her eyes half shut.

"Yugi, where are you going?" Rebecca asked very quietly, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry," I whispered softly. "I'll be back."

I tried to walk out of the trailer quietly as possible. I really didn't want to wake anyone else up. I quickly put on my boots before I put the stone nackace around my neck. Lifting up the latch carefully, I walked up to the door and walked down the steps. I saw the tent where the rest of my friends were sleeping. I started to become a tad nervous. I didn't want anyone to stop me.

I saw Rebecca's horse standing a several meters away from the trailer. The horse stood in the same spot, like he was waiting for me to ride him. I never rode a horse in my life, but it was the only way I could travel to Death Valley without anyone's help.

Yami raised an eyebrow. _**Yugi, do you even know how to ride a horse?**_

_Sure, _I lied.

I walked up to the horse. I put one foot in one of the stirrups. **(1)** I tried to get my left leg over the horse's body, but I lost my balance. My foot slid out of the stirrup. I fell down and landed on my butt. I was surprised the horse wasn't spooked by that.

_**Wow. You really are the king of horse riding,**_ Yami teased while he rolled his eyes. I figured Yami was teasing me because he had so much on his mind. I know teasing other people is his weird way of coping with stress.

_Like you can do any better, _I retorted while I stuck out my tongue in a teasing manor.

Yami took over the body. Yami mounted the horse like it was the easiest thing in the world. _**See this is how it's done,**_ he said. He whipped the reins, trying to urge the horse to run. We rode off.

_This guy wants to duel us right?_ I asked. The answer was obvious, but I was extremely nervous and wasn't thinking straight.

_**Yes.**_

_As long as we have Timaeus, we'll be fine._ I said, telling myself that more than him.

Yami was silent for a moment. _**But Raphael has the Seal of Orichalcos.**_

_Well…no matter what. If we work together, we'll defeat him._

_**Right,**_ Yami said with a small smile.

An hour later, we were very close to Death Valley. "Where is that son of a bitch?" Yami muttered under his breath. I could feel he was growing increasingly worried and impatient. Yami was not in the mood to play one of the person's stupid little games.

I was extremely nervous. I glanced down the cannon and saw Raphael standing on a mesa with arms folded. Yami rode the horse down steep hill. Yami dismounted the horse and landed safely on his feet.

"You are finally here," Raphael said smugly while his eyes narrowed.

Yami narrowed his eyes at him and clenched both hands into fists. We walked over to the bridge and began to cross it. The bridged was very unstable and it wobbled every step I took; I tried my hardest to keep my balance.

"We had a deal," Yami said as he walked across the bridge. Glaring, he stepped onto the mesa. I walked on the mesa too. "Now let the Professor go!"

"I've released him a long time ago." Raphael crossed his arms over his chest. "He must be home by now."

"What?" Yami and I said in disbelief.

I was completely shocked. It dawned on me; the biker had it planned all along, he only kidnapped him so we duel him. I shocked and scared. Yami wanted to push him off the edge of the mesa. When I knew Yami thought about that, it made me even more scared.

The biker flung off his trench coat. He quickly picked up two axes and lifted them up. He threw the right towards us. The axes flew past both of us, only centimetres away from our faces. I nearly gasped. Yami and I spun our heads around. The axes hit the two polls and cut the ropes which were holding the bridge up. The bridge crashed into the cannon below. I heard gravel crumbled below Yami's feet and a small chunk of the side of the cliff fell into the cannon. I stared down into the cannon. It was a long drop to the bottom; and I knew it was too dangerous to jump to the other side. We both knew there was no way out. I tried to keep my balance and took a few steps backwards. Yami did the same thing. Yami and I spun around carefully and looked at the biker.

"We need no escapes from our duel. My name is Raphael, and I called you here to duel. As a true duellist, I feel honoured to fight you both," he boasted. "I want to capture one your souls and sacrifice it to the Great Beast, so I can save the world."

"That's bullshit!" Yami snapped, glaring at the man. "You aren't a true duellist or saving the world! Don't you see what you're doing is destroying the world?"

"You are wrong, Pharaoh. You are fight on the wrong side." He smiled smugly. "This world is a dark and lonely place. I'm just trying to fix what has been ruined by people like you. I can only do that if I capture a powerful soul and sacrifice to the Great Beast."

I stared at him nervously. I could easily tell he willing to do the deed, and that alone made my blood run cold. It instantly reminded Yami and I about what happened to my past life.

"What happened to him?" Yami asked abruptly, glaring at him.

"Who?" Raphael replied with a shrug. I could tell he was hiding something; Yami could as well.

Yami gritted his teeth and growled, "You know damn well who talking about!"

"Oh Heba." A smirk formed rapidly onto his face. "My master fed him to the Great Beast already, so he could see you for the evil person you truly are."

I nearly gasped. I knew he truly meant it. The man didn't care at all about the lives of innocent people. Raphael was willing to do ANYTHING to resurrect the monster; no matter whose life was at stake. I started to become angry at him. I could feel that Yami was trying his hardest to restrain himself from pushing the man off the cliff.

"You're the evil one for doing that to him and countless other people!" Yami barked.

"If I'm evil, what is your idea of justice?" Raphael asked calmly with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Yami hissed as he clenched both hands into fists.

"Each one of us walks on the path which we believe is right; and we each have our own ideas of justice. Only time will tell who's right." He raised his arm which had a duel disk on it. He continued, "Now shall we start the duel?"

_We have to be careful. _I pleaded. _Rafael doesn't seem to be an ordinary guy._

Yami nodded. _**Yes…I know. **_

Yami raised his arm and activated his duel disk. The various lights on the duel disk began to turn on. I heard gears turning from the inside.

Raphael activated his duel disk, which shot out like a sword from its sheath.

"I will go first," Raphael pulled a card from his deck. He looked down at his cards. "I'll start things of by playing the magic card, Guardian Treasure," he stated. He looked up at us again. "It allows me to draw two new cards and discard the five already in my hand. In addition, it allows me to draw two more cards every round."

I wondered why he would get rid of his whole hand just for that. It dawned on me; he was searching for The Seal of Orichalcos. My eyes widened and my jaw almost dropped.

"I place one monster in defense mode, and one card face down." Two cards appeared on the field face down.

"I have nothing in my hand now," he boasted. "Do you guys feel not as pressured now?" he mocked.

_He's toying with us._

_**But, I think has a point.**__** If we defeat his defensive monster, the duel will be under control.**_

"It's my move," Yami stated. Yami pulled out three cards. I looked down at them. The cards were Gazelle, Polymerization and Berfomet. We looked up at each other and nodded, already knowing the smartest move to do. **(2)** "I fuse together Gazelle and Berfomet to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" The two monsters appeared on the field. They merged together and created Chimera. The beast appeared on the field and growled. "Go! Destroy his defensive monster!" Yami ordered. The beast charged at his cards, but one of his monsters grabbed one of the horns on each of Chimera's two heads.

Yami frowned and burrowed his brow. "What?"

Raphael laughed before he said, "My Gardna has 2200 defense points, which is more than enough to stop your monster."

Gardna threw Chimera backwards and our life points dropped by 100 points. Grandna appeared back on his side of the field before it knelled down, ready for another attack.

"Back to me." He pulled a few cards out of his deck. "I activate the card, Gravity Axe!" The card flipped over and huge axe appear onto the field. "This allows me to summon Guardian Grarl." A large, brown lizard appeared on the field. The lizard knelled down like it was waiting to attack. "If you think my monster is strong now, wait until I add Gravity Axe." He boasted. The lizard picked up the axe and held it in his arms. "Because it increases Guardian Grarl gains additional 500 attack points."

"3000 points!" Yami exclaimed.

"Go! Destroy his monster!" he ordered. Guardian Grarl lifted up the ax and slashed our monster. Chimera quickly shattered. The energy from the blast sent shards with the move, Yami held up the arm with his duel disk on it to shield his face from the blast. After the blast was over, he put it down to his side.

"My monster maybe gone," Yami smirked, "but he's special ability allows Berfomet to return to the field." Berfomet appeared on the field and growled.

"Big deal," Raphael said, rolling his eyes. "I have a deck full of guardian monsters. Each of my monsters is willing to risk their lives to protect me." He spread his arms trying to emissive his statement. "I'm willing to do the same thing for them." He put his arms down by sides and said," I don't think you'll understand."

"You're mistaken," Yami stated. "I trust and respect every card in my deck."

Raphael pick up two cards from his duel disk and showed them to us. The cards looked extremely worn out like they were played hundreds of time before.

"I've played these cards hundreds of times. And even though they're falling apart, I'll never replace them. I swore to protect them as they have me." Raphael explained. "I've replaced the backs of the cards so they won't be recognizable when face down. Twelve years ago, these cards saved my life."

He glared at us. "Pharaoh," Raphael spat, jabbing a finger in his direction. "Ever since I've heard of your existence, I had a strange feeling about you." He lowered his left arm. "We are men which have been used by fate."

"Men used by fate?" Yami questioned while his eyebrows furrowed. I had no idea what he meant too.

"When I was a kid, I was fooled into thinking that the world was a happy place. Then I learned the truth. Nothing is fair and no one gets what they deserve," Raphael admitted in an angered tone. "I also learned that everything happened for a reason; whether you like it or not."

"It's pretty sad you believe that bullshit," Yami snorted.

"Life is sad," Raphael grunted before he rolled his eyes. "The sooner you realize that, the better."

He sighed before he said, "I used to have everything a kid could want. When I was young, my family and I decided to go on a cruise ship for my birthday. My little brother gave me the Guardian Eatos card as a gift. My siblings said that they went through eighteen stores to find it." He smiled like he was reliving a pleasant memory.

His expression quickly turned to a frown," I felt a rumble, I ran to the main deck see what it was. My little brother and sister followed me. I looked up and saw a large tidal wave coming right towards us. I knew it was too late to do anything. Once it hit the ship, my little brother and sister were swept away. That was the last time I saw my family."

I remembered my dream from the night before. I knew what that feeling was like to lose someone who cared about. I caused Yami to seal himself inside the puzzle in the past. I regretted doing it completely. I had bad feeling it was a memory. I remembered crying over his corpse and frowned. I wanted to forget about it but it was always on my mind since I had it. I trembled and tried to shove those thoughts out of my mind.

_**Yugi, are you alright?**_ He asked softly.

I turned to him, forcing the frown off of my face. I nodded and muttered, _I'm fine. _I knew it was a lie, but I didn't want him to know the truth at all.

He folded his arms like he trying to comfort himself, "The next thing I knew, I was washed up on the shore of an island. When I looked up, I saw the Guardian Eatos standing over me. But then she disappeared." He sighed. "I thought it was an illusion and I got up and started looking around for my family. I ran around the whole island and searched for them while I called out their names. After many hours of searching, I realized I was the only one on the island. It all happened so suddenly,_ fate_ took everything away from me. I started to sob and wondered who would watch over me since my family was gone. I stared down at the card in my hand and realized that Guardian Eatos protected me. That deed alone gained my trust. My childhood was taken away from me. And I had learned to trust the only family I had left, my three Guardian cards. I protected them as much as I could. We shared a powerful bond: Guardian Eatos, Guardian Grarl, and Guardian Kay'est. They saw me through the three hardest years of my life. They became my friends. They were the only thing keeping my sanity intact and kept me alive."

He stared blankly into my eyes. "Can both of you live three whole years without talking to a single person and feeling completely isolated?"

I started to feel sorry for him. I could tell he has been through many things and that's why joined Dartz. Yami still thought he was wicked, despite the things he went through. Neither of us answered the question.

"I had a tiny bit of hope; I thought if I was alive, my family would be too. One day, I decided to climb a hill to see any sign of civilization. When I got to the top of the hill, I saw an island near mine rising with a city on it! And I was overjoyed! I grabbed my raft, and I rowed towards the island. I wondered how I could have missed such a thing. But before I got to the island, it sunk back into the sea. After that, a large wave hit my raft and I fell into the water and started to sink. Beams of light started to glow around me. Then I heard master Dartz's voice for the first time. He told me that we would soon meet again. After that I awoke back on my raft and a boat came to my rescue. When I retuned,I made on the cover of newspapers and magazines! But it didn't matter to me. The day I returned to civilization, I figured out my whole family was dead, and I visited my family's grave. My island may have been lonely, but at least it was a peaceful place to live. No one walked on you there; like my relatives did. They took my father's fortune. They also took my money from my reputation as _The Miracle Boy_. How could I survive in such a world?" He snapped. Tears started to from his eyes. "Why was your soul revived after thousands of years? Why did my family disappear in a single moment? Why I am I alone in a world full of murderous feelings?" He started to sob even more. He clenched one into a fist. "Why do bad things happen to good people? Why do good people like my family have to die so young?"

I tried to think of an answer to his questions; but I had none. I always wondered some of those things too. My father died in a car accident. I was in the car with him and was the only one who survived. I wonder why that had to happen to him. He was a good person and did no wrong. I miss him and I want him back in my life. **(3)** I tried my hardest not to cry. I looked at Yami as his eyes widened. I knew his answer was the same as mine.

He wiped the tears off of his face and said, "There's only one answer, fate."

"One day, I stood on a pier, looking at my three guardian cards awhile after I came back. They came out of the cards and stood by my side. Suddenly, the same island with the city rose from the ocean again. I heard my master's voice again. He asked, 'If I ever wondered why I was left in the world alone?' I nodded before a bridge formed between the city and me. I started to walk down it. My Master said, 'He'll guide me'."

He folded his arms across his chest and added, "You have to accept your fate if you want to know the answer. Just look carefully where fate will lead."

"I don't know what bullshit you were told." Yami growled, glaring at him. "But no good can come from his plan."

"Fate is only going to allow only one of us to survive," Raphael responded, looking confident again.

"I don't want to disappear," Yami replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Me too," Raphael added plainly.

I wanted to win the duel. Little did I know, things were about to get a lot weirder.

* * *

1) The stirrup is the part of the saddle where you put your foot in.

2) I don't think Yugi goes inside the puzzle and eats Doritos while Yami duels like this. I do think they work together and come up with strategies at least sometimes. Also this doesn't count for shadow games like the one at the end of Battle City.

3) I know this is not cannon at all; this is just something I made up for the story.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways that's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** I noticed a plot hole. How could the Duke duel from the manga, and the warehouse duel from the anime both happen during this story? They have the same outcome in the end. Since there's continuity error, you know what that means.

(The alarm almost zaps her but it stops)

**Aqua girl 007:** Yes that`s true. Basically during the Duke duel, Yugi just wins back the puzzle and the fire doesn`t happen. That happens when Banith Kieth tries to duel Yugi for it during Battle City.

**Yami Bakura**: Dammit!

(He storms out of the room while glaring at the writer)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **XEminemXRocksX3 'imX **for adding this to your favorites list. It really makes my day.


	28. Bad Karma

**Warning: This will contain swearing and mature humour. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters... if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Plus, Yami wouldn't have gone to the afterlife and there wouldn't be a spin-off about card games on motorcycles.** **Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. Seriously, do you even read this anymore? **

* * *

**-Mana's POV-**

The next morning, I woke up the sound of people talking. I opened my eyes slowly. The sunlight shined through one of the windows. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Rebecca was sitting on the fold-out couch, looking something up on Yugi's laptop which was placed on top of a table. Tea was standing beside her. I looked around more and noticed that the guys were gone too.

"Huh," I muttered tiredly, stifling a yawn. Tea and Rebecca shifted their gazes towards me, looking at me in way that made me feel on edge. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

"Yugi is gone," Rebecca replied stiffly, staring of nervously into space. "He went to Death Valley to duel Raphael alone rescue my grandpa. He came back safely a awhile ago. The rest of the guys left to find him. They have no idea if Yugi has got there yet."

"What?" I cried in peer shock, jumping to my feet. "Why didn't he tell me about something like this?"

"I'm sorry! He made me promise not to tell anyone!" Rebecca said dismally, trembling slightly. "I didn't want to wake up, because I was afraid how you would react."

"I'm still surprised that you slept through all of it," Tea teased me.

I couldn't believe that they would do something so stupid. I thought that they could have asked for back up at least, or talked about it to Mahad first. With DOMA intent on stealing their souls, they were in a great deal of danger. I had to find them and fast. But, I wanted to come up with a plan first.

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" I said, trying to calm myself down.

"Right now, I'm trying to get a lead on the bikers," she replied, "and so far I've only come across this strange article. It's about a cruise ship which sunk of the coast of Florida about 10 years ago, which only had one survivor."

I walked over to where Rebecca was sitting. I lend in slightly and stared at the screen of Yugi's laptop. The screen showed the picture of a blond hair boy with writing in a different language on the sides of it. **(1)** The boy looked exactly like one of the bikers from before. I realized they were the same person. I started to become nervous and immediately wanted to hear more.

Rebecca looked at us worriedly and pointed to the computer screen. "According to this story, he did nothing but practice playing duel monsters over and over again until he was rescued! He spent three years on that island!" Rebecca sighed after sifting her gaze back to the computer monitor again. "His name was Raphael."

Wow he sounds a lot like the darker version of the Green Arrow. With him training that much, he must be a very strong duellist and very hard to defeat. Still...

I gasped. "Doesn't that mean Yugi will be duelling against the Seal of Orichalcos?"

Rebecca jumped out off the couch and ran for the door. Tea grabbed her arm. "Don't worry," Tea assured, "Yugi will be able to handle that guy."

Rebecca sighed in defeat. "Alright," Rebecca said, turning her gaze towards the ground. Tea let go of her arm.

I trusted both Yugi and the Prince, but still wanted to help them, especially if they are facing off that strong of a duellist, who has the seal no less. I didn't want to sit around and wait for something bad to happen to them. I wanted to give them this new information.

"I think I have an idea," I stated. They looked at me again. "Maybe we could text Yugi or something."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Yugi left his cell phone here. How would you be able to do that?"

I frowned. Well, so much for that.

Then, I remembered that the Dark Magician Girl said that she was my Ka. I thought that I might be able to make her send a message to them somehow. After all, Yami did have her card his deck. So she would be

I didn't want to tell them about my plan, because I didn't want Rebecca to know I had shadow powers. I wanted to help them as much as could. I didn't want anyone to stop me.

"I'll be right back," I lied very poorly, walking quickly towards the backroom of the trailer.

I opened the door. I entered the room, closing the door behind me. I summoned my spell book and started frantically flipping through the pages, trying find anything that would help. I found a spell like the I was thinking of. I made my wand materialize in my hand before I extended my both of my arms and pointed my wand towards myself. I started muttering the spell quickly, before they caught on to what I was doing. I glanced down at the pages between lines. I heard someone opening the door. Sweat dropped down my face and my heart start to beat hard inside my chest. I became so nervous, I didn't complete the spell right. Suddenly, I felt like I was being plucked from my own body. The world spun around me, and I fell on the ground face first.

A few moments, I felt a shove inside my mind. My eyes snapped open and I wasn't in the trailer anymore.

My vision became clearer; and I looked around. And I was in the middle of a cannon, above a mesa. The blond biker from the picture was smiling smugly. I spun around as Yami was looking at me in complete shock while his cheeks were bright red.

Yami gawked down at his card before looking back up at me. "Mana," he glanced down at the card again like he was double checking something. He looked up at me with wide eyes. "I think I summoned you."

I realized that I was floating up a few meters in the air. I glanced at a strand of my hair, I still had brunette hair. I glanced down at myself, and my eyes widened. I was wearing a blue and pink dress which was nowhere close to touching the bottom of my thighs. I also had matching shoes and a hat to go along with my outfit. **(2) **

"Holy crap! I'm wearing a Dark Magician Girl outfit with no underwear!" I cried out in embarrassment without thinking.

I covered myself up with my arms, trying to hide my over exposed areas. I never wore anything this revealing in my whole life, especially in front of the Prince no less. This is my worst nightmare. I knew it was pointless to tell them the new information, and my plan completely back fired. I felt bad for putting them in more danger.

The Prince chuckled and folded his arms. "Of course you're not wearing underwear." The Prince stated while rolling his eyes. "During your Ka's time, those itchy things weren't invented yet. I don't see why we have to wear those things in the first place; it makes my butt itch."

Raphael stared at the Prince like he wondering he was smoking the night before. I flushed at this and said, "I really didn't need to know that."

I wanted to do a spell which would weaken Raphael. I tried to lift up my arm, but I couldn't. I felt a sharp pain in my head. I let out a scream, and my arm shot back to my side. I couldn't do any spells at all!

"What the hell have you done - Raphael?" The Prince yelled, pointing at me.

Raphael snorted. "She brought this upon herself. She is now merged with Dark Magician Girl, so the rules which apply to a Duel Monster apply to her."

Yami glared fire at Raphael, but he didn't seem phased by it at all.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"Of course," Raphael said while folding his arms, "the only way you can be freed is if the Pharaoh wins this duel."

"How do you know this?" the Prince asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"My master told about your abilities along with other things. Including, the fact the she has the ability to seal herself into her Ka."

My heart started pounding. This is bad. Now, thanks to my actions, if Yami loses this duel, my soul could be sealed inside of that beast. I really shouldn't have done this. I-

"Don't worry," the Prince tried to sooth me, "I'll get you out of this. I promise."

I smiled. He's right. We can get out of this. We just have to work through this and defeat this man. Yami fought many foes and won. Why would now be any different?

My smile turned into a playful smirk. "Let's do this!"

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. "She's too weak anyway; my Guardian Gnarl will crush her!"

I ignored his comment.

The Prince pulled a card from his deck. "Behold, the Eye of Timaeus!" he exclaimed, showing the card to his opponent. The card flipped over and a blinding light came from it. The dragon appeared on the field and did a triumphant roar, which I thought sounded like a battle cry. "Timaeus fuse with my Dark Magician Girl to create Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!"

Suddenly wind started to swirl around me. The wind picked up while electricity sparked. The wind swirled around the dragon and I. What happened next was kinda odd. When the wind finally stopped, I was somehow fused with Timaeus. I wore a set of armor and sat on top of the dragon. I also held a large sword in my hand. I liked wearing the armor much better, because it was much less exposing then the other outfit. Not to mention, it was super awesome to wear that and to be sitting on top of the dragon.

"Holy crap - this is awesome!" I exclaimed in pure delight, looking down at Yami with a huge grin my face. He glanced up at me with a smile on his face. He turned to face Raphael before a smirk formed on his features.

"Thanks to the dragon and my friend, I'm control of the duel now." He smirked and pointed to the dragon and exclaimed, "Attack!"

Raphael's eyes widened. "You can't," he said in disbelief, "your dragon and girlfriend has less attack points than my Guardian Gnarl!" he pointed out, grasping a card tightly in his hand.

I glanced over my shoulder. "True," Prince said, while he took a card from his deck. "But, my monster has a special ability." Prince slammed a card onto his duel disk. "I can discard one card to the graveyard which will destroy your monster instantly." He looked up at me and asked, "Mana do want to do the honours?"

"With pressure," I said, smiling cheerfully.

"Attack with Dark Energy Burst!" he exclaimed, jabbing a finger in my direction. The dragon opened his mouth and shot a stream of water-like light at Guardian Grarl. The blast destroyed it on impact, but the blast went all the way to the cliff edge on the other side. I thought the dragon overdone it, but I still found it pretty cool.

"It's the power of the Legendary Dragons," Raphael mumbled, as he held up one arm to shield his face. "But you won't be so lucky next time!" He dropped his arm down to his side.

"We'll see," the Prince replied smugly.

"I activate the spell card Self Tribute!" Raphael explained, as the holographic card flipped over. Suddenly, the wind started to pick up and Raphael held out two hands near his stomach. The wind was drawn into Raphael's stomach while he a look of sheer agony on his face. **(3)** I had bad feeling he was reviving his monster. The energy dissipated and Raphael let out a long sigh. Electricity sparked before Guardian Grarl returned to the field. Raphael stared down at the field like the wind was knocked out of him.

"What?" the Prince exclaimed, blinking in confusion.

"I've given up a 1000 life points revive my monster," Raphael replied weakly, looking at the Prince again.

I was completely shocked. I could tell he was willing to do anything for his monster. Sweat was dropping down Yami's face and he looked at Raphael completely bug-eyed.

"Shocking isn't," Raphael spat, glaring at him, "that duellist can have so much respect for his monsters." He straightened his posture. "Unlike you," he boasted, "I care for my cards. You discard them as soon as a stronger one comes along."

I glanced over my shoulder.

"What!" the Prince growled, while his eyes widened.

I spun around as Raphael laughed. "You're as disrespectful as everyone else," Raphael said, as he raised one arm which had a duel disk on it. "Everyone in the world has darkness in their heart. But you're too afraid to admit it." He rolled his eyes and said, "Not like it matters." Raphael held up the green amulet around his neck in his left hand. "This is a stone which unlocks the darkness in people's hearts. We made judgement like this in the past and only a few were pure. "

"Why are you doing this?"

Raphael let go of the amulet. "Doma organization has always guided the path people should take. Sometimes we would give a push to human civilization, and sometimes we would guide history by unjust means. People who disobey our organization don't understand; we know they'll just repeat history. The very reason people have wisdom is that they have a responsibility to protect the planet."

"People are guardians?" I asked, grasping my sword tighter.

"They are," Raphael responded, staring me directly in the eye. "Humans will destroy the planet, so we adjusted our goal. We'll no longer guide human history, but reset history."

"Oh. And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Yami asked furiously.

Raphael smirked. "Our goal is to set human history back to zero."

My eyes widened as my heart starting pounding inside of my chest. I could barely believe what I had just heard. They were killing off every human soul that ever existed and sacrificing it to that monster.

"Stop talking about this nonsense!" he yelled, stomping one foot on the ground. "I'll make judgments at my own will! I don't want to hear more about your damn plan!" Yami shoot back.

"It's not my plan." He placed one hand over his heart. "I'm carrying out the wishes of my master, who gave paradise to the world." Rafael explained. "There is darkness dwelling inside your heart, Pharaoh." He paused for a moment for dramatic effect and narrowed his eyes. "My master told me all about your history as the ruler of Egypt. You ruled as an evil dictator, controlling your subjects any means necessary– including manipulating them with the powers of the shadow realm - and killing them."

"That's bullshit!" I exclaimed. Raphael looked up at me and glared. "Yami would never do something like that! Sure, he maybe cocky, but he's still a good person!" It was one the first times I called him by that name, but I didn't dwell on it too much. Yami looked shocked by my outburst as well. "He may not know much about his past, but I know for sure he did help save mankind."

"So that's what people call him now?" he mocked while folding his arms. "Ah, how do you know that for sure? He has no memories of his past. How can you say for sure that he was a good king?"

The Prince stared at his own hands; like he knew he did something like that before. I started to wonder about that. He muttered something under his breath.

The Prince snapped his head up and glared at him. "Enough! I don't believe that bullshit!"

"Your heart is dark, and I'm going to prove it." Raphael pulled two cards from his deck. "I set one card face down." A holographic card appeared face down on the field. "I'll activate the magic card Exchange," he said, extending his hand towards his cards. One of the cards flipped over showing a picture of two hands crossing over with spell cards below them.

"Exchange?" The Prince questioned.

"Normally, Exchange allows us each to take one card from our opponent's hand." He picked up a card and held it up half way up to his face. "But since we each only have one card left, we have to switch cards."

Yami stared down at his card. He looked up at Raphael, complete annoyed. I knew that Raphael must have planned this all long. I didn't like it at all. They walked towards the center of the mesa and met in the middle. The Prince handed the card to Raphael. Raphael glanced down at the card and didn't seem scared at all. He looked up at the Prince with a smirk. "Necromancy, huh?" Raphael snorted. "This lets me use a monster from your Graveyard. This card is useless to you anyway since I have no monsters in my Graveyard."

"Fine," The Prince snapped, holding out one hand, "just hand me your card so that we can continue the damn duel already!"

"As you wish," he mocked while he held out a card in his left hand. "I'm sure you'll be pretty pleased with this card." Yami glared at him and snatched the card from his hand. Raphael began to laugh as they both returned to their original positions. Something was very wrong, and I had bad feeling about the card Raphael gave to him.

"What is your problem?"The Prince asked, glancing over his shoulder at Raphael. The Prince gawked down at the card he had just received and stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened and the hand which was holding the card started to shake. I glanced down at the card; it was the Seal of Orichalcos.

* * *

1) The language on the computer motor is French. It was Raphael native language in the Japanese version of the anime.

2) Basically what happened was Mana did the same spell Mahad did in Memory World. She looks the same as before, except that's she's wearing the costume. Sort of like how Mahad had the same hair and eye color when sealed himself in Illusion Magician during his battle with Bakura.

Also The Dark Magician Girl didn't wear any underwear in the Japanese version. I'm only adding this because I wanted to make a joke about it - that's it. This would be one of my worst nightmares too. I think most girl probably agree with me. Okay...falling off of a building would be, but it's still up there!

3) This paragraph a very hard part for me to describe, to be honest. If you're confused by the description of what physical happened to Raphael, you should probably watch that part of the duel in the anime. I'm super sorry about this, but I'm not really much assistance for this.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007: **Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Wow! (Bakura rolls his eyes before folding arms across his chest.) I bet the readers really appreciate leaving them on a cliff hanger like that.

**Aqua girl 007:** Hey! I left on a cliff hanger, because I wanted to try something different. I'm super sorry about this, I'll try to get the chapter out as quickly as I can.

**Yami Bakura:** (He smirks) Well, at least in the next chapter, I get to see the Pharaoh like a psycho. That should be interesting.

**Yami:** What?

**Yami Bakura:** Well, the seal does mess with your mind. (Yami growls, narrowing his eyes at the Thief King.) Even though I thought you would be a lot more evil in the anime. (The Thief King nods in the author's direction.) The author is planning to change that, and make you act even more evil. She is even going make you have blood red eyes in the duel and say a evil speech.

(Yami gives her a death-glare. Sweat drops from her face.)

**Aqua girl 007:** I'm sorry, but I have to write that part - it's a major point of the arc. Many people would be pissed if I don't add it. (Yami still glares at her and Millennium symbol appears on his forehead.) Uh...

(She runs out of the room, slipping a note between Yami's fingers. Yami Bakura runs after her.)

**Yami:** (He blinks in confusion.) Thanks for reading the story and please reivew. Aqua girl 007 says she can't thank you guys enough for the reviews for the last chapter.

Aqua girl 007 also thanks **Youngbountygirl **for helping her come up with the joke.

She also thanks **Grapejuice101** for helping her decide what should happen after the duel with Raphael. She can't thank you enough for the help. She thinks you guys are super specail awesome too.

(Yami crumples up the note and throws it on the ground. Yami walks out of the room, rubbing his forehead with his finger tips.)


	29. Monster

**A/N:** I hate making bad things happen to my characters because I feel like there's a little piece of me in them, you know? But bad things need to happen in order for there to be a story...and sometimes those bad things leave the characters and the readers and the author hurting really badly. After all, I'm writing this story in first person. I have to write this chapter to make the plot move forward. So I have to make Yami play that card. I'm really sorry about this.

* * *

**Warning: This will contain hard core swearing and mature content. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair requires me to inform you that everything belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.** **The author also doesn't own the song Monster by Skillet too; which the title of this chapter was based on.** **Seriously, do you even read this anymore? **

* * *

**-Yugi's POV—**

"You finally got the card, you were hoping for," Raphael taunted, pointing at the card in Yami's hand. "I never wanted to use it in this duel. I wanted you to have that honor."

I looked down at stone around his neck, and I noticed it let off a faint, green glow. Yami looked down at it too. He clenched it in his fist.

"You must understand the power of this card, Pharaoh." Yami jerked his head around, glaring at him. "Someone who doesn't have a strong heart shouldn't use it, or he may become a prisoner of the darkness of the heart." Raphael clenched one hand into a fist near his chest. Yami's gaze hardened slightly. "A strong duelist like you should be able to use it well." He smirked, unclenching his fist and dropped his arm down by his side. He narrowed his eyes. "If you honestly believe you aren't an evil person, prove it by using this card well right now."

Yami stared down at the card worriedly.

I could feel a dark energy coming from it. I didn't want Yami to use that card at all.

_Yami, I don't think we should play that card. _I pleaded, as Yami glanced up at me. _I can feel dark energy coming from it. _

_**I agree. **_

He stared down at the card again. I could tell he was very tempted to play it. A pulse of dark energy came out of the seal and wave of darkness stung me. It was like the seal was unlocking a dark part of Yami's mind. But, the stone had different effect on Yami; like he was enjoying the stone's power. I had a bad feeling that the stone was starting to affect his mind. I had no idea what to do.

Yami looked up at his opponent again. "It's my move!" he said as he drew a card from his deck.

"Don't forget my Purity of the Cemetery is still in effect." He extended his had towards the card. "And with five monsters in your graveyard, you lose 500 of your life points."

Yami winced in pain as his life points dropped. He threw his head forward slightly and he bit his lip, trying to stop himself from screaming. He managed to stand his ground and ignored the pain.

I felt awful for not doing anything to stop it. Another wave of energy came out of the seal and it stung me even more.

"Yami, are you alright?" Mana asked, staring down at Yami worriedly.

He looked up at Mana, trying to hide the fact he was nervous. "I'm fine," he lied.

"Mana, do you want to do the honours again?" he asked.

Mana blinked. "Sure," she said uncertainly like she had a bad feeling about this.

He smirked and pointed to the dragon. "Go! Attack his monster again!"

The dragon lunged forward, ready to squash Raphael's guardian again. The dragon growled.

"Not so fast! Activate Crystal Seal!" Raphael exclaimed, as the holographic card flipped over. Ice-like crystals burst out of the card and shot out at them.

"Holy shit!" Mana exclaimed, as her eyes widened.

The crystals rose up from the ground, surrounding them. Mana tried to escape, but the crystals quickly surrounded her as she screamed, encasing both of them in a matter of seconds.

Mana moved a little bit, so I can tell she was still alive. I could tell she was struggling to get free. I stood frozen in my spot. Yami's blood ran cold.

"Mana!" Yami exclaimed. Yami chanted a spell, but nothing happened.

He smiled smugly and closed his eyes. "The dragon and your girlfriend are locked away in a crystal prison, so they can't attack anymore. There is no magic trick you can do that can set them free." He folded his arms over his chest. "But, if the attack strength of the monster sealed by the crystal changes, then the monster will be freed." He opened his eyes. "There is one card in your deck which is able to do that." He smirked. "Do you have the balls to play it, Pharaoh? I know you want to save her."

Yami gritted his teeth. I cringed as I felt another sting of darkness pass through me. It passed through Yami too. I could tell that he wanted to play that card; I could see it in his eyes. I tried to take over the body, but some force stop me from doing so.

_He is trying to force us to play that card!_ I tried to reason with him.

_**I understand! **_Yami snapped in a tone which made me cringed. _**But it might be the only way to save her! **_

_There's gotta be another card we can play. _

_**Fine! Whatever! I'll play a monster face down in defence mode!**_

Yami didn't ever snap at me like that before. I could tell the seal was controlling him, and I couldn't reason with him at all. That made me even more scared.

Yami drew a card from the top of his deck. "I summon a card face down monster in defence mode!" He exclaimed as a holographic card appeared face down on the field. His voice was low and dangerous. "I end my turn!"

Raphael picked up a few cards and fanned them in his hand. He slid the card into the Field spell zone on the Duel Disk. "I activate Rod of Silence!" he said, as a more crystals shot out of the ground with a large rod inside. The crystals shattered around it. "It raises Backup Gardna's strength by 500," he explained, as the monster picked up the rod and grasped it in his hands.

"It also allows me to play my Guardian Kay'est!" he exclaimed, showing the card to Yami and I. He put another card into the field slot in the duel disk. Backup Gardna raised the rod above his head. A beam of light came onto the field and mermaid monster appeared.

"Guardian Grarl – attack his face down monster!" Raphael exclaimed, clenching one hand into a fist.

Guardian Grarl lifted up the ax and slashed the card on the field. The card sliced in half and disappeared.

"Guardian Kay'est attack his life points directly!" he ordered.

A ball of water-like light formed between the mermaid's hands. She shot the water at us. The water hit Yami directly before it created a vortex which shot up into the sky. The water reached up to our shoulder blades before the vortex disappeared.

After the vortex disappeared, Yami swayed on his feet, causing him to fall to his hands and knees. Yami started to breathe heavily, and tried to recover from the attack.

_Yami, are you alright? _I asked.

_**I'm fine! **_he growled.

"I end my turn," Raphael said calmly, while he stared at my brother.

Yami closed his eyes and he breathed even harder.

"In fact," Raphael continued, "you will lose when the next turn is done."

He opened his eyes. "Not yet!" Yami said coldly, as he drew a card from his deck, still kneeling down on the ground.

"Remember my Purity of the Cemetery is still in effect," Raphael explained, pointing at my brother. "So you automatically lose 600 more life points."

Yami winced again and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Now you have one turn left," Raphael explained, folding his arms, "there is only one way to save yourself and know exactly what I'm talking about. Now, play the card I gave to you."

I cringed as I felt another sting of darkness pass through me. But this time, it was more sinister, more painful. It passed through Yami too. He let out a sigh of relief, like he enjoyed the dark power the seal just gave him. That made me even more nervous.

I knelled down beside him. I tried to take the seal off of his neck, **(1) **but it stung me after I grasped it in my hand. I let go of it and winced in pain. I got up to my feet again, and tried to think of another plan.

Yami opened his eyes and stared at the crystal prison. He wanted to do anything to free Mana. I wanted to free her too. I tried to think of another strategy other than playing that card. The seal glowed even more, like it was urging him to play the card.

Yami struggled to get back on his feet. "I'm going to kick your ass, Raphael!" Yami exclaimed, as he drew another card from his deck. "So I activate Card of Sanctity," Yami explained, as a glow came from the card. "We must draw from our deck until we have 6 cards in our hands."

"This strategy isn't going to work," he said with a smirk, picking up some cards from his deck and fanned them in his hand.

Yami picked up a few cards from his deck. He fanned them out in his hand, so he can look at all of them. Yami stared at the seal like he was debating whether or not to use it.

I looked down at stone around his neck, and I noticed it was let off a faint, green glow. Yami looked down at it too. He clenched it in his fist.

_**There's only one card in my hand that free Mana.**_Yami said to himself inside the mind link. _**It's the only way. **_

Green light shone brightly from the stone around his neck, almost like it was laughing at him in sinister delight.

Yami grabbed the Orichalcos card and was about to play it. I was out of options. I knew the only way to stop this was to get that seal off of his neck and get rid of that card. I couldn't think straight, so I attacked him and jumped onto his back. I wrapped one arm around his neck, so I wouldn't fall off. I wrapped my legs around my brother's waist, so I could a better hold. I tried to grab the card his hand, but I couldn't reach it.

_Yami, you can't play this card. _I said, struggling to grab the card from his hand. _He wants you to play it! This card is affecting your mind!_ _You don't know what you're doing!_

He tried to reach behind to grab me, but he couldn't.

_**Yugi, don't you get it!**_ _**This might be the only way to save her! This is my fight! I want to prove myself worthy of the seal's power!**_ He struggled to get out of my grip. _**Let go!**_

_No._ I stated, wrapping both of my arms around his neck. Yami grabbed one of my legs and pulled me off of him, causing me to fall on the ground. Wincing, I tried to get up again.

"Now I activate," Yami started, with a furious and determined scowl on his face as he showed the card to his opponent.

_Don't play it, _I pleaded, as the fear inside me grew stronger.

"The Seal of Orichalcos!" Yami shouted as he slid the card into the Field spell zone on the Duel Disk.

He screamed in agony as the seal appeared under his feet. When the seal was complete, it pushed outwards. I screamed as I fell into the green light.

When I opened my eyes, and I realized I was inside the puzzle. I panted wildly as my eyes darted around the prison. I saw a huge seal in front of me. **(2)** I pressed against, straining to see what was going on.

The duel what was still going on, but the sight I saw made my blood run cold. Yami was standing tall and proud with a huge smirk on his face. The seal was glowing on his forehead. His eyes were the color of blood and full of hate. Black and red smoke swirled around him.

"Ah, my true power has been set free!" Yami said before doing a sadistic laugh which set a shiver up my spine. "You are a very naïve man for giving me this card. Don't you realize my power come from darkness?"

Yami had an evil grin on his face like a serial killer. It was like he was in heaven, enjoying the seals power. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I never saw Yami smile like that before. I had a bad feeling far worse was yet to come.

Raphael's eyes widened and took a step backwards.

"What's the matter, Raphael? Are you scared?" Yami inquired, as the smoke started to disappear.

Raphael looked stunned for a few brief moments, but he managed to put on a poker face. He didn't answer my brother's question at all; like he was too stunned to answer it.

"All the dark powers of this card will aid in my victory," Yami said coldly. "This should set all of my monsters free, including my girlfriend and her pet."

I grabbed the puzzle with one hand. I tried to send a message in the mind link, but I couldn't. The puzzle was cold in my hand and I dropped it. It had always been warm and solid; now it was lifeless and hollow. It was nothing more than a dead weight around my neck. I couldn't sense its power at all. Yami didn't turn around to look at me. That action alone made me cringe; it wasn't like him at all.

Making my staff materialise in my hand, I pointed it at the seal. I chanted a spell in hopes of breaking it, but nothing happened. I blasted thing over and over, but nothing worked.

"Now, my monster should be able to break free," Yami said coldly, pointing to the crystal prison that Mana was inside of.

The crystal around the dragon shattered. The dragon let out a fierce roar. Mana let out a loud gasp as the seal appeared on her head too. The dragon slowly disappeared. Mana's armour faded until she was wearing the Dark Magician Girl outfit again.

"What the hell have you done to me?" Mana snarled, glaring at Raphael.

"The Seal of Orichalcos and that dragon don't mix," Raphael explained, smirking smugly. "I should've warned you."

The seal around his neck glowed brightly. Suddenly, shadows solidified around his body. They wrapped around his body as Yami grinned wildly.

I began to pound the wall, trying to break free. I hoped bond would save us like always have done, and it would find a way through the darkness and snap him out of his trance.

"Oh well," he said indifferently as his fingers went to the cards in his left hand. "I already have a new plan to lead to your demise. I do not need it because. I could snap my fingers and kill you. But, I like to mess with my victims first."

I pushed against the wall with all of my might. I knew something bad was going to happen. I wanted to anything to get out of my prison to save him from his inner darkness.

Yami took a card into his hand. "I activate the card Hand Control! All I need to do is guess the name of a card in your hand, and then I can activate it. Since I gave you the Necromancy card already, I know it's in your hand." I noticed some cards shooting out of his duel disk. "This also allows me to bring back four monsters from my graveyard: Big Shield Gardna, Berfomet, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, and Kuribabylon." The monsters appeared on the field.

"Next, I'll sacrifice Gazelle and Berfomet to summon Dark Magician." Gazelle and Berfomet slowly began digitizing and soon, the monsters disappeared. Dark Magician appeared on the field with his arms folded. "Now, I'll separate Kuribabylon into the five Kuriboh brothers that I used to make the pathetic monster," Yami said before Kuribabylon jumped up into the air and divided into the 5 Kuribohs he used to create it.

"I have to share my power with my monsters as well." Yami chuckled darkly. "Arise my massagers of death, our time has arrived! **(3) **Feel the power of darkness within you!"

The Dark Magician held his head in his hands and growled in pain. The seal slowly appeared on his forehead. He looked up and his eyes had a red glint; he smiled cruelly. The seal appeared on Big Shield Gardna and the Kuriboh brothers as well.

Yami smirked. "I will also combine my Kuribohs once more to create, Kuribabylon."

The Kuribohs merged together and created the monster once more. The seal appeared on Kuribabylon's forehead. The monster appearance slowly changed. Kuribablon had large fangs, black fur and blood-red eyes.

I cringed at the sight. It looked demonic. I wondered how Yami could turn Kuriboh into something so evil.

"That's one powerful cotton ball," Raphael said, though he did not seem impressed.

"Of course, they gained more power from my inner darkness inside my heart." Yami smirked cruelly. "Something horrible is happening inside of me, and I don't know why. But feel the darkness inside my heart growing; I can feel it flowing in my veins. My mask of sanity is slowly slipping, and you only have yourself to thank."

Kuribabylon lunged itself at Guardian Grarl. Kuribabylon smashed Raphael's monster and it shattered.

"Guardian Grarl!" Raphael cried.

"Since you have a monster in your graveyard, your card is rendered useless," Yami explained before the card shattered. Raphael cringed.

"I'm not finished yet," Yami explain, with no feeling. His blood red gaze landed on the Dark magician before he jabbed a finger in his direction. "Go Dark Magician! Dark Magic attack!"

The Dark Magician smirked darkly, twirlling his staff expertly from one hand to the other. He grasped his wand in both hands. He flew forward, ready to attack.

"Not so fast!" he said, and the face down card he placed earlier flipped upward, revealing a large circular object. "I activate Aid to the Doomed!" he exclaimed, as the object stop Dark Magician in his tracks, making him fly backwards. "This is a handy magic card, which allows me to stop your Dark Magician's attack before he reaches my monster, as long as I'm willing to send two of my monsters to the graveyard."

My ears perked up as I heard a car engine in the distance. After a few moments, I noticed that Duke, Marik, Joey, Tristan and Mahad were all inside of Duke's car. They quickly jumped out of the car and ran to the edge of the hill.

I knew they came here to help; that along gave me more hope. I hoped that they could make Yami come to his senses.

"Yugi!" they called out.

Tristan's eyes immediately widened with shock. "Holy shit! Is it just me," Tristan said, pointing at my brother, "or does Yugi look like he's possessed?"

"Wow. And I thought my dad had issues," Duke commented.

They slid down the hill to where the bridge was cut down.

"You've came here too?" Rex asked, as he looked in my friend's direction. "You just missed the best part duel!"

"Then fill us in now or else," Mahad said, glaring fire at them.

"Okay," Weevil said, putting both of his arms up defensively. "Take it easy."

Smirking, Mahad picked up him off the ground by his jacket before he slammed Weevil's back against the side of the cliff.

"Did Yugi activate the Seal of Orichalcos?" Mahad asked, glaring directly in his eyes.

"Of course he did," Weevil answered smugly. "Raphael put it in his deck a few turns ago."

Mahad wrapped his free arm around Weevil's and began to chock him. "What do mean by that?"

Weevil didn't answer. Weevil's lips were turning blue, like he couldn't breathe.

"Yugi got the Seal of Orichalcos card from the other guy when he played Exchange and activated it," Rex explained.

Mahad rose up his free arm, balling one hand into a fist. He pulled it back. Joey lunged forward and ripped Weevil out of Mahad's grasp. Weevil fell down to ground, and he gasped for breath.

Yami chuckled cruelly. "It seems Mahad has taken a little taste of the darkness as well."

His sickening chuckle was disturbing, and it gave me more reason and determination to try even harder in my escape.

Joey looked at him with wide eyes. "WHAT?"

"Dark Magician is Mahad's Ka," Yami explained. "Because Mahad's Ka is affected by the Orichalcos, it has also taken effect on him."

I nearly gasped at those words. He was telling the truth. I had a feeling that Mahad had a close connection to that duel monster. I figured if the monster was affected by the wicked card, so was he.

"The same thing happened to my bitch too," Yami said, jabbing a finger in Mana's direction.

"How 'bout you quit your f*** yapping and let me kick some ass, so you're not sticking your nose up my ass!" Mana said with crossed arms.

"As interesting as it is, I can't even see it from here." Yami rolled his eyes. "It's a hologram, Bitch. It doesn't include any perverted body parts!"

Mahad scowled at Yami. "YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE TO CALL MY SISTER A BITCH, A$*HOLE!"

"I can call Mana whatever I want, shithole! I'm 3000 years older than you, so don't act like you're my father!" Yami snapped, glaring back at him. I was shocked that Yami said something like that. Mahad glared at him.

Raphael folded his arms. "As interesting as this feud is getting, how about we continue our duel."

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" Mahad snapped.

"And Mahad says I have a potty mouth," Joey said sheepishly.

I was completely shocked. I never heard Mahad swear like that before. I knew the seal was causing it.

Raphael only glanced at his cards before choosing one to play. "Now that you're done yapping, I activate my monster rebirth," Raphael said, pulling out that card. "This card allows me to bring back one monster back from my grave yard and place it in my deck. And I choose Guardian Grarl!"

"I destroyed it once, I can easily do it again," Yami said, without a single thought.

"Next I'll place one monster face down on the field. I activate my Swords of Revealing Light Magic card," Raphael said, as the card flipped over. The card started to glow and sent a beam of light into the sky. The beam divided into five sections which looked like glowing swords. The sections hit the ground and created a barrier around the seal. "Now your monsters can't attack for three turns."

Yami drew a card from his deck. "I play Catapult Turtle!" Yami exclaimed, showing his opponent the card. "I'm going to do this by sacrificing my Big Shield Gardna!" Big Shield Gardna slowly disappeared and Catapult Turtle took its place. I watched in horror as the seal appear on the turtle's head as well.

I nearly gasped in horror and I felt tears build up in my eyes. He was going to send Mana and the rest of his monster to their deaths. Those monsters were alive — but he wielded them like pawns in battle.

"Now with my monsters special ability, I can launch any monster I want to your side of the field directly at your life points," Yami explained.

"Yami!" I yelled, pounding on seal again and again. "How could you?"

"Hm," Raphael said, stroking the side of chin, like he was faking being deep in thought, "it seems you enjoy watching people and your monsters suffer." He put his arm done to his side. "You enjoy their pain."

He chuckled darkly. "Of course, I'm just enjoying their pains through slow torture. Did you know back 3000 years ago; people would be tortured by burning people alive?" Yami did the creepy grin again. Yami reached down and pulled out his knife from his boot. **(4)** "Of course, they don't do that anymore. But after I'm done with you," Yami pointed the knife at his opponent, "I'll make sure to mark you after this."

I recognized that blade all too well. It was the blade Yami used in his shadow games sometimes. I started pounding on the wall again, until it hurt. I prayed that would break through to him.

"Yami never mentioned that," Joey said in complete shock. "Wow just... wow."

Duke smiled smugly. "Wow. Yugi's badass with that card, even more than Bakura, and that's saying something."

Tristan turned to look at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, Duke. Did you forget the part where Yugi is acting evil and that's a bad thing?"

"Yeah, but he's brainwashed. It's clear the tough guy over there and the rest of the DOMA bikers are probably brainwashed as well," Duke said with his arms crossed.

I knew he was right. The seal allows the holder's darkness take over and stripped their humanity away.

Joey looked down at the scene nervously. "I guess when you look at it that way, still... I've never seen Yugi like this. He's acting like... like..."

"A serial killer?" Duke finished. That comment hurt, but I knew it was true. He was acting like one.

"NO!" Joey protested continuing to stare at scene before him, "But close to it. I was actually gonna say..."

"Come on, he's acting like a complete sick psycho!" he insisted. "He's worse than the Joker from The Dark Knight."

Mahad cringed. "He's a complete ass! He's sacrificing monsters like they're pieces of shit!" Mahad glared at Yami. "YOU'RE A BASTARD, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

Yami smirked evilly. "And I care why? Don't act like you're my elder! I have your card! SO SHUT UP!"

I saw Mahad cringe at that statement. I knew Yami had never insulted him like that before. I assumed the seal on Mahad's head was cracking.

Yami laughed and put the knife away, shifting his gaze towards the biker. "You're lucky, because I want to mess with you first. I'll do the deed after I win."

"After your last move, you activated my trap, Limited Tribute!" Raphael exclaimed, as the card flipped over and sent heat waves across the field. "This limits the number of monsters a player can sacrifice to one monster per turn."

"I end my turn," Yami stated smugly.

"I thought you would say that," Raphael said before he grabbed a few cards from his hand. He looked down at them while he smiled smugly. "I activate Nightmare Binding!" Raphael said while he showed Yami the card. The ground rumbled before a few metal chins shot out of the ground and locked themselves around the Kuribabylon's body and legs. "Your Kuribabylon just lost 800 points, but they aren't going to waste because they just got added to my life points. And to top it off, your over sized dust bunny can't be sacrificed."

"I'll start my turn by sacrificing my Dark Magician and damage your life points," Yami declared. "Besides, he's useless anyways."

Mahad glared at Yami with pure hatred. I couldn't blame him. Mahad and that monster were closely connected. In a way, Yami was calling him worthless. I knew Yami would never normally say anything like that. I started to feel hopeless. I used every ounce of will power not to cry.

The dark magician became a beam of purple light that shot a blinding speed at Raphael. It made his life point's drop. I cringed when that happened. Raphael fell to his knees and started to pant.

"My Dark Magician is gone, so he can actually serve a purpose," Yami explained. "By strengthen my Dark Magician Girl."

I ignored Joey's comments in the background. I stared down at the floor of my prison. I wanted to help Yami, but I was losing hope.

"Well, here we are." I looked up at Yami again, who still had a sickly smirk on his face. "You're just about to lose the duel and your soul. One more hit from my catapult turtle and it's over."

Raphael stood and gritted his teeth. He played a card face down and ended his turn.

"Then all I have to do is destroy one card," Yami drew a card and looked at it, "and this duel's done. I chose my useless Dark Magician Girl."

My heart sank at that statement. I knew Yami would never do something like that, especially to her. The darkness was worse than I thought. I started wonder if he would ever break through the darkness.

I gasped, as tears brim my eyelashes. "Yami! Don't do it!" I pleaded, even though I knew it was useless.

The seal on Mana's head cracked slightly. Mana glared at Yami with pure hatred. She clenched one hand by her side. I swore for a spilt moment, she looked like she was about to cry or snap back at Yami. Shockingly, Mana didn't say anything, but her face and eyes told every thought in her head.

"Well! Get on, Bitch!" Yami demanded.

Mana got on the Catapult and crouched down on it. She looked back at Yami and glared.

Yami ignored the expression on her face. "Fire!" Yami exclaimed. The catapult launched Mana at Yami's opponent.

I heard Raphael laugh. "I activate my Shrink card!"

"No, not that card!" I cried out. That card would cause her to lose half of her attack points. That could cause Yami to lose the duel and his soul!

The blast hit the card and caused it to shatter. Raphael was tossed back from the blast several meters. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Impressive but, all you did was prolong your eventual down fall." Yami laughed darkly. "You'll never escape the seal."

Yami smirked. "It seems your swords of reviling light just expired," Yami said, pointing at his opponent. "So once I sacrifice another one of my monsters, your spirit will be absorbed by the seal, trapping you forever." Yami smiled cruelly. "The world's strongest force answers to me. Do you regret giving me that card now?"

Raphael laughed cruelly. "I see you do know how to use the seal after all. There is darkness in your inside your heart and you are trapped in your need to win."

"What do mean?"

"As more time passes, the more determined you become. You are now willing to do anything to win." Raphael bowed his head. "If you don't believe me, all you have to do is look around the field and see what you've done to your monsters."

Raphael smirked smugly."You chose to play the seal of Orichalcos even at the cost of losing Timaeus; your lust for power destroyed a valuable monster. Only a truly dark and evil individual would have such a platen disregard for his monsters and his deck."

Yami looked around the field with sorrow filled eyes. It gave me more hope. It showed me that Yami was battling his inner darkness.

It was too good to be true, Yami gritted his teeth and the seal on his forehead slowly repaired itself. I cringed at that site. "I don't care," Yami said harshly with a smirk.

I was shocked since Yami never said anything like that before. I thought I'd get a heart attack from someone saying those words about their monsters. Instead, I feel horribly sorry for the monsters and Mana.

"You don't care?" Raphael questioned.

"That's right," Yami said with another smirk. "Once I win, I'll have no use for my monsters anyway."

A sword appeared and planted its self into the ground.

"Very well then," he said, smirking. Raphael pulled one more card from his deck. "Come forth! Guardian Eaotos!"

I bright light came from the card. It shrieked like a bird before it flew up into the sky. I jerked my head up. Then, thunder clouds appeared and lightning sounded off. A bolt of lightning struck the ground. After, a light appeared and it morphed into an angel.

The angel wore a tan dress. She also wore a head-dress that looked like the head of a bird. Her eyes were closed and her arms were out stretched.

The Guardian picked up the sword and Raphael activates her special ability called spirit of celestial sword. The sword glowed. The angels eyes opened while the sword created a blinding light. I covered my eyes from the brightness. When I opened my eyes, Yami's arm was up in the air and he was hissing in pain.

Raphael smirked smugly. "My Guardian Euotos has the ability to remove monsters from your graveyard and absorb their attack points."

A card began to fly out of Yami's grave yard and hovered in the air. "Now let's see who is up first," Raphael said as the card turned over. The card glowed and Mana appeared on the field. Mana gave my brother a death glare which gave me chills. I never saw her give him a look like that in my whole life. The rest of Yami's monsters appear on the field as well and gave him a similar look.

"You did this to your monsters. By selfishly sacrificing them and letting your rage take over," Raphael said. "Look into the eyes of your monsters."

The seal on Yami's head cracked again. Yami looked up at Mana with sorrow and guilt filled eyes. Mana and the rest of his monsters all glared down at him angrily.

"Please don't look at me like that!" Yami bagged.

The spirits of his monsters flew into the sword. Guardian Euotos held the sword up triumphantly over her head."Your monsters just added there power to my guardian." Raphael smirked. "10000 points, that's more than enough to wipe you out. Always remember this Pharaoh; light will always defeat the darkness, no matter how great. Good wins out over evil in the end."

The sword glowed.

"Now attack!"

Guardian Euotos struck the sword on the ground. Yami's monsters were encased in a blue light and slowly shattered. My heart nearly stopped as the last of my brother's monsters was destroyed. Yami screamed in pain as his life points dropped. After his life points dropped, he stared down at the ground.

I sobbed. I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks while I pressed my fists and head against the seal. Everything was hopeless. Yami had lost the duel, and Mana was gone. The beast would arise and there was nothing I could do about it. No matter how hard I pounded the seal, nothing could break it. I never dared to look at anything except the ground of my soul room where I was locked away by the Seal of Orlicalcos.

"Mahad, what the hell are you... OH CRAP!" Joey cried out.

I slowly lifted my head. To my surprise, Mahad was flying in midair over the broken bridge. **(5)** The cracked seal was still lying on his forehead, but those hatred eyes were replaced with determined eyes. It was as if Mahad's anger from the Orlricalcos was slowly fading away. I couldn't believe my eyes and I could tell this was a sign of hope.

Yami turned around as the seal on his forehead started to crack. "Mahad?"

Raphael stared at Mahad awestruck, wondering how this was happening. I was wondering the same thing.

Mahad landed on the solid ground in the middle of the circle with a dark glow surrounding him. He seemed to be chanting a spell in a language that I couldn't understand. I knew Mahad had knowledge of dead languages, especially Ancient Egyptian, but it was strange that he chanted spells in any other language other than Japanese. I was starting to wonder if this was really Mahad or someone else. I was more worried about the seal taking my brother, but I was questioning if what Mahad was doing could save Yami.

When Mahad was done chanting the spell, he quickly fainted and fell down to the ground. The Dark Magician appeared and pointed his staff directly at Yami`s forehead.

Dark Magician's eyes traveled in my direction, he didn't move his head. "Heba, use your magic and save your brother!"

I blinked in confusion. "Huh?" I glanced down at my hands and saw white, swirling mist forming in my hands.

I could barely believe my eyes. I was never able to do a spell like that before. I wasn't afraid being able to do it, because I knew it would help Yami. Despite this, I tried to calm my frantic beating heart.

I glanced up again as the Dark Magician twirled his staff expertly from one hand to the other. He grasped his wand in both hands. "DARTZ! THIS IS FOR HARMING MY SISTER AND MY FRIEND!" he cried out, pointing his wand at the seal. "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

The second the seal's hold on me had loosened, I created a ball of light in my hands. I sent it flying at the seal on my brother's head. The seal in front of me shattered and made a quick escape. Yami closed his eyes. He fell down to his knees and collapsed like a rag doll.

The seal shifted toward its new target. It circled around Yami; and I knew exactly what would happen. His soul would be taken, like all the others had been, and the beast would be born. The world would end and everything we had fought for— would be gone.

"What should I do? I know what's going to happen," I said worriedly, pointing at my brother.

"One of us will have to be taken away instead. My master is too angry to think right at this moment. You must go; we can't let the beast harm the pharaoh!"

I knew I didn't want to let my brother be taken way; I wouldn't let it. I knew what had to be done. I did a curt nod. The Dark Magician slowly disappeared. I quickly jumped into action.

I quickly switched places with Yami, so that I went instead. The seal shrunk around me, sealing my soul inside of the beast.

* * *

1) This is something I never got when I watched this scene the anime. Seriously, why didn't Yugi try to take the seal off of Yami's neck?

2) I know it wasn't exactly like this in the anime. I'm just making like this to make my life easier.

3) This is a quote from the Horned King from a Disney movie called _The Black Calderon_. It's a pretty cool movie, and I highly recommend it. He is one of my favourite Disney villains. Oh did I mention that I really wished he was a boss in _Kingdom Hearts_!

4) I know Yami didn't arm himself like this in the anime. This is just something I made up for the story. The reason why I added this is because Yami armed himself with a sword back in ancient Egypt, so wouldn't he do it modern times too?

5) Didn't see that one coming did you? lol

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, that`s the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. (Aqua girl 007 has a huge grin on her face. She look exhausted too.)

**Bakura: **Why are you grinning like that?

**Aqua girl 007: **I just completed an extremely long chapter. This chapter was extremely hard one for me to write too. I poured my Ka, Ba, Ren and God knows how many other parts of the ancient Egyptians believed where in the soul into this. THANK GOD A THOUSAND TIMES BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!

**Bakura: **(sarcastically) Good for you. Do you want an award for that or something? Maybe I could send you to the shadow realm, I got a new Justin Beiber album, and I can make you hear it!

**Aqua girl 007:** Nope, I'm just stating it because I never thought I would be able to write a chapter that long.

**Bakura:** Also, why did you leave this chapter on a cliff hanger for so long?

**Aqua girl 007:** I had a lot of homework in school, and I working on this chapter a lot make it good.

**Bakura:** It also has been over two months!

**Aqua girl 007:** Yes. But, I got a few chapters done in the future, completed a one shot, and I even got some ideas for Brotherhood too. Besides, at least I'm not going to leave you guys on a cliff hanger for over 3 years like Scott Lynch **(Seriously, what is up with that cliff hanger in Reds Seas under Red Skies! It's good cliff hanger, but still...)**

**Bakura:** (Rolls his eyes.) Sure you are.

**Aqua girl 007: (**She raises an eyebrow) What are doing anyway?

**Bakura:** I'm getting ready to watch the Pharaoh get Sparta kick. After all, you did promise me you would do that a few chapters ago. (He narrows his eyes at the author.) Right, Stupid Mortal?

**Aqua girl 007:** (she nods) Yes. (She falls on the couch and Bakura walk away.) Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Youngbountygirl** for helping me out with some of the dialogue and giving me ideas this chapter, I can't thank you enough. Also thanks **majure14** and** Queen Nephthys **for adding this to your favourites list, I can't thank you enough. Again, I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. Also, if you're wondering what Yami's knife looks like there is a link to a picture of it on my profile page.


	30. Missing Pieces

**Aqua girl 007:** Hey guys, and welcome to another chapter. (She looks around and notices a flat screen TV in the room. Bakura is sitting on a large couch with a smirk on his face.) Bakura, what are you doing?

**Bakura: **I'm getting ready to watch the Pharaoh get Sparta kicked. (The Thief King narrows his eyes at her.) After all, you did promise me that would be in this chapter, remember.

**Aqua girl 007: **(She folds her arms and rolls her eyes at his comment.) It's going to be in this chapter. But there are going to be more important things in this besides that. This chapter is going to contain **very** serious content compared to my other chapters; I want to expand my abilities as a writer. So in a nut shell, this chapter is intended to make you cry.

**Bakura:** That's good to know.

**Aqua girl 007:** (She arches an eyebrow.) Let me guess, you stole the TV too.

**Bakura:** (The Thief King nods.) Yes. I got it from the inside of a vault which was guarded by a live dragon, attended by fifty women armed with poisoned spears, each of them sworn to die in service of the store manager. And worst of all, they were redheads.

**Aqua girl 007:** (She rolls her eyes and laughs.) Ok, you have got to be kidding me. No store owner would have a friggin' dragon or arm a TV like that. That's like a quote from Red Seas under Red Skies by Scoot Lynch.

**Bakura:** Oh, but it's true, Stupid Mortal.

**Aqua girl 007:** Whatever. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Warning: This will contain swearing and violence. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters... if I did there would be more vaseshipping. Plus, Yami wouldn't have gone to the afterlife and Marik would have got more screen time after Battle City.** **Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. Seriously, do you even read this anymore? **

* * *

**-Yami`s POV-**

"Wake up, Yugi!" I heard Joey say.

My eyelids stirred at the name. I managed to slowly open my eyes. I sat up. The scene was blurry around me. I tried to take in the scene, but I could not focus on anything.

"He's really out of it," Joey said softly. "Give him some air."

I rubbed my forehead and moaned. Someone snapped in front of my face. "Earth to Yugi, is anyone home?" Tristan said nervously.

The words began register in my mind. I started to panic and heart started to beat rapidly. I looked down and stared at the puzzle. I grabbed at my heart in horror. I could not feel Yugi at all. I tried to call out to him but there was no response. I was in complete control of the body. I could barely process everything that was happening around me.

"Yeah!" Joey cheered. "I knew you would outsmart them! I was worried about you for a second!"

I managed to focus on my surroundings. Marik, Tristan and Joey were standing around me.

I opened my mouth to explain what happened, but I couldn't. But I couldn't feel any light or warmth, no matter how I reached for it. It felt like a nightmare, even though I knew it wasn't. My hands started to tremble. I tried my best to hold back my tears, but I started to cry anyway.

"Are you alright?" Joey asked.

"I-I'm..." I wiped away my tears off my face. I thought I'd looked weak, but I didn't care, I did not have the strength to stop them anyway. "I'-I'm...not...okay," I managed to say. I managed to get to my feet slowly. I turned away from them. "H-He's...h-h-he's...gone." I sobbed even harder.

The others were talking to me, but they were nothing more than a dull buzz in my ears.

I fell to my knees as tears continued to fall down my face. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard, trying to speak. I just uttered the sound of a heart breaking cry. **(1)** I had never cried in sheer grief and pain before, but the tears poured from my eyes and I made no effort to keep them back.

I lost control of myself. I clenched my hands into fists and I pounded them into the stone. I felt a dim pain rise in my knuckles, but the emotional pain was far greater.

The others walked over to me. I wondered if they were internally debating whether it would be better to leave me alone with my grief or try to comfort me. If I had the energy to wave them away, I would have. They needed to have their own time to grieve, and I didn't deserve comfort anyway. I had caused their friend to be taken away. And top it all off, I didn`t remember barely anything that happened during the duel.

I stood up. I stared out blankly over the cliff. I had sworn to protect him ever since he had freed me by solving the puzzle, but I had done worse to him than any of the bullies or enemies I used to defend him from. I had let him get captured, and I might never see him again.

The thought made my blood run cold, and I had to fight back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me again.

"Maybe Yugi was still here and just got knocked out by the Orichalcos," Joey suggested.

I squeezed my eyes shut and I tried not to snap back at them. Didn't they understand? Yugi was gone. I thought no matter what they said, he was gone because of me.

"Wait," Joey stated and I snapped back to reality. I opened my eyes again. "There are two people inside the puzzle right? Maybe it sounds far fetch, but... can that seal take only one at a time?"

"What do you mean by..." Tristan trailed off, probably catching on to what he meant.

"Wait a second..." Joey said, turning to face me. "Pharaoh? Is... Yugi..."

"What the hell do you think?" I snapped, while I wiped my tears away. "Yugi's gone! Taken! And it's all my fault!"

Suddenly, I heard someone moan beside me. I open my eyes and turned my head around. Mahad sat up and groaned. My heart started pounding inside my chest. I had no idea how he was going to react. I prayed that he wasn't going to lash out on me when he found out what I did. My friends quickly went over to his side. I forced myself to walk over to his side too.

Mahad opened his eyes slowly. "Wha... what just happened?" Mahad questioned, rubbing his forehead. He stood up and looked around at us. I could tell immediately that he knew something was wrong. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Mahad inquired.

"It's... "Marik began, but he immediately stopped himself. He sighed. "You probably don't wanna know, other than the fact that the pharaoh just lost," Marik explained nervously, biting his lip and summing up what just happened. Mahad's eyes widened.

"Plus, you and the pharaoh have been acting like total jackasses for the past several moments of the duel," Duke added carelessly.

"Everyone was acting like a cursing jackass, especially Yugi," Rex started before he chuckled. "I never thought I'd say this, but he's much cooler with that card. Who knew he had an as to him? He even sacrificed the Bitch!"

"Huh?" Mahad asked suspiciously, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, but she was a total jackass too," Weevil added indifferently. "She called him a pervert and used the f word with that. Man, she's hot and an a$*!" Weevil exclaimed. Weevil had a huge grin on his face while he nudged Rex in the shoulder. Rex turned around and looked at him. "We just gotta have that Orlricalcos card! We could be badass like Yugi, and his Bitch!"

They both took off and ran after the helicopter.

Mahad glared at me with pure hatred. It made me feel even worse. I stared off blankly into space again.

"We...probably need to head back," Joey said weakly. His voice sounded a lot weaker than I'd ever heard coming from him. I was thankful that he said that, because I knew Mahad would have attacked me if he didn't.

I turned to walk back to my horse and the car. My thoughts went back to Yugi. I could almost feel his pull on my arm when he tried to stop me from playing the card. I could almost hear his cry of shock and pain as the Seal blocked him from the duel.

I let out a slow breath that rattled as it left me. I looked over at the others, whose faces were all set in varying degrees of shock and confusion. My heart fell. I knew that I cause them to be in this much pain. If Yugi was there, he would've been able to break them out of this – he was able to inspire and encourage anyone. But then, if Yugi was there they wouldn't be like this in the first place.

The others got into the car and I walked over to the horse. The last thing I wanted to do was force myself to be around other people. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to see the faces of the people I hurt so much. The horse was tethered down to pole near the side of the cliff. I wondered who tied it down, but I didn't care. **(2)**

The horse sensed my unrest and became anxious. I brushed my fingers across its neck to soothe it. The horse seemed to settle, but I couldn't. All of my body seemed fragile and the sheer contact against the horse's coat seemed enough to break me into pieces. I forced myself onto the saddle.

I rode back to trailer and the little images I could remember haunted me. I felt like crying again, but something kept me from doing that.

Something else dawned on me too. I had no idea what happened to Mana too. I prayed that she wasn't gone.

After awhile, my mind snapped back to reality, much to my dismay. I looked up and that arrived at Rebecca's trailer.

"Yugi!" Tea said happily. She walked over to greet us.

I jumped off of the horse and landed on the ground. I kept my head down, because I didn't want to see anyone's face. I want to escape myself. I want to escape what I've done.

I felt someone hug me. I glanced up for a split second and saw Rebecca's face. She looked me worriedly, and I feared how she would react.

"Not really," Joey replied, not looking them in the eye. "We've gotta problem."

"What happened?" Tea asked, with her hands in her pockets while I secretly prayed no one would answer that question.

"Why don't you ask the Pharaoh about it?" Mahad hissed, giving me a death-glare. "He knows damn well he just did."

Those words pierced my heart like a knife. I clenched one hand into a fist. I felt like giving him a piece of my mind. He had no idea how horrible I felt about doing that to Yugi. I managed to control myself.

"Huh?" Rebecca said, staring at me in confusion.

"Yugi and the Pharaoh lost the duel," Marik explained while he stared down at the ground.

"I don't believe it!" Tea protested, pointing at me. "If Yugi lost, then that creep would have taken his soul! How could he be standing right behind me if he..." she gasped, and stared at me with wide eyes as if she realized what he meant.

"That's a lie!" Rebecca gasped, giving me glare which made me feel even worse. "Change back into Yugi right now!" she demanded.

My throat seized. But I mustered the courage to speak. "Rebecca," I said softly, as I felt the weight of her stare upon me. I stared down at the ground. "I'm sorry..." I apologized softly, my throat seized again. The pain was just too much; it was too much for me to think about. But for their sake, they had to know the truth. "Yugi... became my substitute."

Everyone around me fell into a remorseful silence. I wanted to run into the trailer to be alone, but I managed to stay in the same spot.

I got the courage to look up again. But, Rebecca stepped up to me; with her both of fists clenched up near her chest. "Why did you have to share a body with him?" That comment hurt a lot; but she was not done. "Why did you stay while he was taken away?" she added, pointing an accusing finger at me. I kept my ground, quaking only on the inside. I looked away again. She started to sob. She pounded on my chest, but I didn't react. "It's your fault! Give Yugi back to me!"

"Rebecca," Tea started as her voice wavered slightly. I can tell she was hurt as well.

Rebecca ran up to Tea and hugged her. She sobbed even harder.

"Rebecca is right," I admitted, still staring at the ground. "He even warned me not to play that card. But I let my rage take control and played it anyways; and he paid the price. I let everyone down, especially Yugi."

I closed my eyes. I felt tears brim my eyelashes. I felt awful, I let everyone down. I wished I could do anything to bring him back. I knew it was too late.

"It's my fault," I stated my thoughts out loud.

I managed to open my eyes again. The next thing I knew, Joey grabbed me by the shirt.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Joey snapped. Joey kicked me in the stomach. The kick knocked out of me and I fell on the ground. **(3)** If Joey hadn't kicked me, I would have put up a struggle. "We still have a chance to get Yugi back!" Joey exclaimed, as I sat up slowly. "Where is your honour as the King of Games?"

I stood up slowly. "Maybe no one can beat those bikers," Duke taunted with a smug smirk, "especially since we got four people with super powers on our side."

I glance over my shoulder, as Tristan put Duke in a headlock. "Don't talk like that, you bastard!"

"Sorry," Duke said indifferently, gasping for breath.

"It alright," I said before I sighed. Tristan let go off his throat. I held up my hand up near my chest, I stared down at it and clenched it into a fist. "What he said is true. Maybe we don't have the strength to defeat them."

To my dismay, I heard the door creak open, and the sound was magnified by the silence. I silently wished the person would go away. "You guys should come in quickly," Marik said while he hands trembled. I wondered when did Marik enter the trailer, but I assumed that he enters when I wasn't paying attention. Dispite that, I knew there was something very wrong.

I quickly rushed into the trailer. I swore I hear Tea gasp. I looked down at the floor and my eyes widened. Mana was on the unconscious on the floor, her skin was pale, and I knew she had no soul.

The others were talking around me, but they were nothing more than a dull buzz in my ears. I couldn't believe my own eyes. I knew I was the very cause of this. Her soul was now going to be taken to that dragon like Yugi! I wanted take it back, but I had no idea how to fix this. It wasn't until I saw the wetness dripping onto my duel disk that I realized I was crying.

Before I had a chance to do anything, I felt someone slam their fist on the side of my jaw. I flinced back when that happen. I felt something wet quickly fill my mouth, I quickly spat it out. I covered nose. I felt something wet on my hand, I lifted my hand up to my face and saw blood. I looked up and saw Mahad glaring at me. I knew who punched me. "Stop moping around and act like a man!" Mahad said while his glare deepened. "You caused this to happen, and I suggest you help us fix it!"

Everyone else around me stared at Mahad, completely stunned.

Mahad shoved me out of the way. "Excuse me; I have to call an ambulance because of your damn mistake."

Mahad stormed out of the room. I felt even worse about myself. I looked down at floor; I lost two people lost all because I played that damn card.

* * *

1) This is extremely pointless side note. This is extremely heart breaking in the Japanese anime. I recommend you guys to watch it in that version, I really did cry during that part.

2) This is always something I questioned in the series. Seriously, how did the horse stay in the same spot without being tied down to something first?

3) That's right – Yami finally got Sparta kicked.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm super sorry for ending the chapter like this. Also thanks **Youngbountygirl **for helping out with this chapter. I honestly would have never thought of it on my own. Thanks for giving me a ton suggestion for the story too. You're super specail awesome!


	31. Endless Night

**Warning: This will contain hard core swearing and mature content. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair requires me to inform you that everything belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.** **Seriously, do you even read this anymore? **

* * *

Later that night, we all had gathered back in Rebecca's trailer home. We sat at one of the tables. Tea sat next to me while Joey leaned against the stove. Tristan was across from me and Duke sat next to him. Mahad was in another chair, refusing to go anywhere near me. Not that I blame him, especially after what I did to his sister.

I knew Mahad had to take his own sister to the hospital in San Fransico because of me. It must have been hard on him as well.

"Does DOMA want to whip out all of human history?" Joey asked reluctantly, pulling me out of my own thoughts.

I sighed. "Yes that was what Raphael said when I duelled him," I answered bluntly, not even looking up at them.

"But it sounds impossible," Tristan stated.

"I agree," Tea added.

"I'm not so sure you guys," Marik stated. "After all, they have found a way to do it."

Tea gasped. "You mean that bug zapper in the sky!"

I got the courage to look up and Marik nodded with his arms folded. "I have the feeling they're going to use that thing again. Those bikers said they would before. But they also need sacrifice human souls as well to revive that monster."

"Well, right now they got Yugi. I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna take action!" Joey exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to do this on our own?" Tea snapped, standing up and putting her hands on the table. "We need help!"

"But those guys burned down Grandpa's laboratory and destroyed all his research," Rebecca added, sitting down on the couch and typing on the keyboard. Rebecca narrowed her eyes at Tea. "Without evidence, no one will believe us."

I frowned. I knew she was right. No one would believe us unless we could prove it. They would "throw us in the loony bin", as Yugi put it, faster then we could blink. I cringed when I remembered him.

Tea narrowed her eyes. "We have proof! It's in those underwater ruins!"

"Whatever was there wouldn't be helpful to us now." Rebecca stood up. She walked towards us while she carried the laptop. She set it on the table. I stared at the computer screen in shock. The site Arthur was working on was completely destroyed. "The ruins aren't there anymore."

"Why would they do something like that?" Mahad asked.

"Those bikers could be decedents of Atlantis. They must be hiding something, because my grandpa told me those ruins revealed the history of Atlantis," Rebecca responded. "Trust me, it wasn't a pleasant one."

"The bikers must be covering up about this ancient mega monster!" Joey exclaimed.

"Of course, there must be a clue on the ruins how to destroy that thing," Marik added. I was surprised that Marik agreed with him, because they normally never agree on anything.

"I get it. Hey Joey, I guess you had your good idea of the year!" Tristan retorted.

"Rebecca, do know where we can get more information about the ruins?" Mahad asked.

"Well, my grandpa is doing his research in a museum in Florida. There might be some clues there," Rebecca replied.

"Perfect," Tea said with a small smile, "all we have to do is go over there and translate the rest."

"I hate to be the devil's advocate, but how the hell are we going to get there?" Marik cut in with his arms folded. "I mean, we can't exactly teleport there."

A smile came onto Joey lips, and I started to wonder if he was going to suggest that. Marik gave him a stern look, and Joey kept his mouth shut.

"Good point," Tea said with a frown.

"Well, I got an idea," Joey said before he grabbed Rebecca's laptop and stood up.

"Joey, what the hell are you doing?" Marik asked with furrowed eyebrows. I was wondering the same thing.

"I'm going to set up a webcam chat with Rich Boy," Joey responded, typing something on the keyboard. "Besides, he probably owes us a favour by now."

Marik groaned. "This is going to turn out well," Marik grumbled under his breath.

I heard a clicking sound. Before I could get a good look at the screen, Joey lend his face extremely close to the screen. He was so close that his nose almost touched the screen. "Whoa! I'm surprised you actually took my call, Kaiba!"

I was suprised that Kaiba took the call.

"Um...Joey," Mokuba started. I squinted my eyes and tired to get a better look, but I could only see the left corner of Mokuba's forehead because Joey's head was blocking most of the screen. "It works better if you step back from the webcam," Mokuba said sheepishly.

Duke groaned loudly. He walked over and pushed Joey down onto an office chair which was nearby and back up him a few meters away from the computer. I could finally see Kaiba sitting behind an oak desk, and he didn't look to happy. Mokuba was standing beside him.

"Oh...right. I knew that," Joey said, while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you want?" Kaiba snapped. "Can't you see that I have a company to run?"

"We have more information about the people who are trying to take over your company," Joey informed carefully with his crossed arms. Kaiba's eyes narrowed like he wanted to hear more. "But we're not giving them up on them that easily. If you give us a lift to Florida, we'll fill you into some more details."

Duke smirked smugly. "Yugi lost his title, so don't you want to get it back?"

Kaiba slammed his hand against the desk and jumped up from his seat in an outrage. "YUGI LOST!" Kaiba yelled, glaring. Kaiba grabbed the camera, and all I could see was his eye. "You handed your crown to some nobody? Nobody deserves the title but me!"

Those words hurt. He didn't seem to care at all about the fact two people I cared about are about to be feed to that damn monster. He just cared about the fact I wasn't the King of Games anymore. I wanted to take the lap top and show him a piece of my mind. But I didn't have the energy too. Besides, what was the point?

"Kaiba..." I started.

"You're a disgrace, Yugi!" Kaiba snapped, making me feel even worse about myself. "I'm going to pick your geek squad up, only because I want to get my title back!"

Then, I heard a clicking sound and the screen on the computer went blank.

"Great!" Marik said in obvious sarcasm. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

Mahad sighed. "There is nothing we can do about it right now," Mahad informed, much to my dismay. "I think the best thing to do is to catch the next flight while Professor Hawkins stays here while."

"You're right. Traveling isn't the best thing for Grandpa right now," Rebecca agreed with a slight nod.

"Duke, you don't mind staying here to watch over the Professor, do you?" Mahad asked, seeming to be demanding it.

Duke groaned. "Sure, I'll stay," Duke agreed with his arms crossed.

"I'll book the flights and you guys can take the train to the airport tommorow," Rebecca stated.

"Cool," Duke said rolling his eyes. "It takes 7 times long as flying and costs about twice as much." **(1)**

"I just hope you guys can save Yugi before it's too late," I heard Tea mutter, and I was thinking the same thing.

"There is something else you guys should know as well," Rebecca said, pulling me out of my own thoughts. "While you guys were gone, I did some research on the seal," Rebecca informed, pointing to the computer screen. "According to this article, the seal was first discovered at the lost city of Atlantis. It was once a peaceful kingdom full of harmony, and then mysterious green rocks were found. At first, they were the key to their success, but then the people of the city slowly turned against each other. They say a wicked king threatened to destroy it."

I remembered Raphael saying something about that when he duelled me. I started to wonder if I was a one myself. "A... wicked king?" I trailed off.

Rebecca glanced up at me sorrowfully. "The article mentions the Doma cult being formed around about 4000 BCE."

"Damn! That's something!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Then why did Raphael think I was a wicked king if he was around before my birth?" I stated my thoughts out loud. Everyone stared at me wide-eyed. I couldn't blame them, it was probably shocking news to them. "Raphael mentioned something about a wicked king who destroyed a kingdom, but it seemed far fetch to happen during my time period."

Rebecca sighed. "It's not surprising, because the people of Atlantis turned against each other. The seal gets its powers from the darkness and erases the goodness in people's hearts. They were also known as yang killers because a person of light magic can be killed by these things."

"Yami, did Yugi feel any effects from the seal before you used it?" Marik asked sternly.

"I'm not sure. He did seem to be stung by it," I responded, remembering Yugi trying to get the seal off of my neck.

Marik let out a sigh. "I thought so. That might explain why Dartz was able to harm Heba so easily with that thing while it didn't do a thing to anyone else. I had the feeling Heba's powers didn't come from the shadows, but he has power of pure light instead. **(2)** Yugi is no different, especially seeing that that seal was powerful enough to reach from Heba to Yugi. The only reason Yugi wasn't affected when you played it was probably because the puzzle was protecting him, like a shield."

I cringed. I didn't want anyone to talk about him, especially since I betrayed his trust completely. I felt like I wanted to punch him for bring that up. By some miracle, I didn't.

Marik paused for a moment. "Pharaoh, do you remember at least a little bit about what happened after you played the seal?"

I cringed at that question. "Not much," I stated, not even looking at him, "except I lost contact with Yugi and Timaeus disappeared."

"OF COURSE HE DISAPPEARED!" Rebecca snapped. I jumped a little; I didn't expect her to jump into the conversation like that. "DON'T YOU GUYS LISTEN? The seal harms those of the light! Any monster that's made of light is harmed by that thing. And that dragon must be made of light! By playing that stupid card, you hurt Yugi and your stupid dragon!"

"Not completely," Marik stated with his arms folded, "like I said before, Yugi must've been protected by the puzzle. In order to protect him from the harmful effects of the seal, it must've blocked your communication with Yugi. That's probably why Mahad did those superman moves. At least it's not completely Yami's that Yugi became dragon food." Marik smirked smugly, and pointed at Mahad, "It's Mahad's."

I knew Marik was wrong. I was the reason that Yugi was taken away. After all, if I didn't play that card, no of this would've ever happened.

"DON'T GET ME INVOLVED! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER THAT!" Mahad snapped, glaring at Marik. By some miracle, Marik stood his ground and didn't say a thing.

"Mahad, seriously, you never told me you can use your magic stuff to fly. Seriously, you were like Superman or something! How'd you do that?" Joey asked with a grin.

Mahad looked confused. "What are you talking about? I didn't even know there was a flying spell!" His eyes trailed in my direction before he glared. "I was too busy being brainwashed by that rock no thanks to the Pharaoh's stupidity!"

"Well, whatever it was, it was awesome!" Duke said with a smile, while I wondered why he would be so enthusiastic about an incident I wanted to forget about. **(3)** "It's better than you cursing like a sailor like did when that stupid seal appeared on your forehead. What's weird is when it started cracking."

"What did Mahad do?" Tea asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you should've seen it!" Joey beamed. "Mahad did some sort of superman thing and flew over the bridge to where Yugi was. He then changed into the Dark Magician or something, and then broke that stupid seal."

Marik smirked with enthusiasm. "I knew it! Dark Magician is Mahad's Ka! I guess when Mahad did what you call, 'superman trick' it was actually Dark Magician. He must've appeared inside Mahad's body while he was being controlled by that seal. That rarely ever happens since the Ka has to use a huge amount of energy and magic in order to control their own masters. And they only do it if their masters are in trouble. The Dark Magician sensed Mahad and the pharaoh were in trouble; it must've stirred him up, especially seeing his connection to the pharaoh."

"What do you mean?" Joey asked, giving him a strange look. I could blame him; I was wondering the same thing.

"Dark Magician is Mahad's ancient spirit," Marik informed. I stared at him wide eyed. I was shocked about how nonchalant he was about it. He was right. I sense a familiarity in him for awhile. I knew Mahad and Mana were connected to my past somehow. Like that matters anymore. "The same goes with Dark Magician Girl and Mana. Anyways, Dark Magician was one of the pharaoh's ancient priests whose job was to protect the pharaoh. He was the original carrier of the millennium ring before some thief king stole it." Everyone around me stared at Mahad funny. Marik chuckled. "Don't worry; he didn't have an alter ego like Bakura."

"And you know this, how?" Joey demanded, probably still confused about this.

Marik rolled his eyes. "I'm a friggin' tomb keeper. I heard stories about them growing up, duh."

"Still, why didn't you tell us?" Tea asked with narrow eyes.

"I thought it would be better if you figured it out on your own. Besides, Mahad and Mana would have never believe me if I told them without any evidence." Marik smirked and pointed at Joey. "Plus, I wanted to see his reaction."

"Hey!" Joey snapped.

Marik just laughed, probably getting the reaction he wanted. I wondered how he could joke around in a time like this, especially when two people I cared about are about to be feed to that damn monster.

"I'm wondering something," Tristan said, changing the subject. "How does the seal thing affect a person's mind exactly? I know it erases the good inside people's hearts, but does it do a brain washing effect or something?"

"Yes," Rebecca said lifelessly. "I read another article as well. It says that the seal slow takes over a person's mind so slowly that the person can't even notice it. And it strips the good things a person learnt away, like love for instance. It only leaves the evil inside the player's heart." She let out a long sigh. "Other than that, it doesn't explain much."

Duke smiled smugly. "That explains why everyone acted like a bunch of asses, but if I'm not mistaken, the pharaoh was the worst one who acted like a total jackass," Duke said with a chuckle.

"Well, just like we learn goodness." Marik sighed, and then he frowned. "We can learn evil too. While Mahad and Mana have lived in a safe environment all their lives, the pharaoh has dealt with warfare, great amounts of wealth and power, losing all of his family and friends 3000 years ago, and loneliness in a stony tomb on top of that, it's a surprise he's not a serial killer."

Those words pierced through my heart like a knife. They were right. I did shadow games in the past, and punished people in harsh ways, included killing a few people. **(4)** I started to wonder if I was one.

"Excuse me," I forced out the words, "I want to be alone." I stared down at the ground, and forced myself not to look at anyone's face. I opened the door to the bedroom and slammed the door behind me.

Joey and Tristan started to yell, but I didn't pay attention to what they were saying. I lied down on the bed, facing the headboard and the puzzle was lying on top of the bed.

Yugi sacrificed his soul and his freedom to save mine. I did nothing to deserve it. Now, I had no idea what to do without him. I'm capable of unbelievable things, things Yugi knows all too well, and yet he's willing to put up with them.

Marik was right, I was one and I knew it. I killed in the past to protect my friends. I hated that I did those things in the past. I started to wonder if I did the right thing. Honestly, a part of me wanted to do again. I wanted to kill Dartz for causing me this much pain. I didn't care what anyone said. I realized I was thinking like a killer.

I squeezed the pillow in front of me in attempt to keep my thoughts about the anguish inside my heart out of my mind. But it didn't work.

The few moments of the duel I did remember flashed by in my mind. I closed my eyes and everything that had happened flashed past my eyelids: Yugi pleading for me not to use the card, my rage overwhelming me, and shaking Yugi off. I knew I should've listened to Yugi's warnings. I wished that didn't play that damn card. Now, I was paying the price.

I felt empty. I had no one to blame, but myself. I was the very reason that Yugi and Mana were taken away, no matter how anyone justified it. Yugi freed my soul, and yet he was dragged into so much by completing the Millennium Puzzle. I felt awful for causing them so much pain. There was no way that I could apologize to him or Mana. But now that they were gone, I have never felt something so painful in my entire existence. It was as if someone had sucked the warmth from my soul, and was left alone to wander in the cold, merciless dark void of my mind.

I tried my hardest not to cry. Soon, I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I thought I'd looked weak, but I didn't care. I cried for what seemed like hours, I managed to fall asleep and drifted off into a nightmare.

**I was inside a dark corridor which had stone walls with hieroglyphs and pictures on them. It seemed like the inside of a tomb back in my homeland. But I had no idea I got there in the first place. **

"**HEEEELLLLLLP!" I heard someone scream. I recognized the voice and I immediately started to get worried. **

"**Bakura?" I called out**, **not caring who heard me. I spirited forward throw the empty halls, praying that I would find him. "Where are you?"**

"**Please AHHHHHH!" he yelled, before he cried out in pain. His voice was extremely desperate, which motivated me to find him even more. **

"**BAKURA!" I yelled before I sprinted around a corner and stopped. There was black fog at the corner of the room. It was so tick, I had to squint so I could get a better look. **_**Bakura**_** was sitting down on the ground. He was shriving and had his arms wrapped around himself like he was scared of something attacking him. I couldn't see his facal features that well, b ut I still manage to regonize the person in front of me. "Bakura?" I asked worriedly. **

**He looked up at me, while he was still trembling. There was sad look in his eyes. I wonder if he was going to cry. "I... can't fight this... for long. Please don't forget your promise!"**

"**Bakura, what's happening to you?" I asked, knelling down in front of him, desperately wanting to help him. **

"**It's _him;_ it's the darkness of the ring! You promised you'd free me!" He informed. **

**I remembered what happened when I was forced to play monster world against the spirit of the ring. I knew I made a promise to Ryou that I would destroy him. "And I will free you, I've done it before."**

"**Not completely," he said while I stared at him dumbfounded. I had no idea what he meant by that. "I don't want to hurt you anymore! I'M SICK OF IT! I'M SICK OF LOSING AND HURTING EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT!" He started to weep. "I NEVER TALKED TO YOU GUYS FOR MONTHS BECAUSE OF IT!"**

**He was right. Ryou never talked to me since Battle City ended. I knew it was because of the evil force inside the ring. I felt awful about it. I wanted to help him. I was determined to free him. **

"**No matter what, I will free you," I promised truthfully, trying to comfort him. I tried to remain calm myself. "You're one of Yugi best friends and mine as well. We will free you from the darkness."**

**He smiled weakly. He wiped his tears away with his hand. "Thank you. I will make sure _he_ doesn't harm you guys anymore. I will fight too. I'll protect you and Aibou!"**

My eyes snapped open. I was back inside the trailer. I wondered who Ryou was referring to as Aibou. I knew it was a word meaning "partner" in Yugi's language.

I wondered if Yugi was still with me and the whole thing was a dream. Instantly, I felt the emptiness dominating inside of my heart and it seemed like it was mocking me for being so foolish. I knew if it was only a dream, Yugi would be with me, and I would feel whole again. Since I didn't feel whole, I attempted to call out to him, but all I could hear was my own voice echoing. Without Yugi's warm presence within my heart, I felt dull, cold, and unfeeling. The coldness and hollowness could not be a dream, although I would give anything to make it so.

I listened more closely and thought I hear the sound of someone else crying as well. I realized, it was Mahad. I faintly remember Mahad curled up in a ball, crying for reason unknown to me. I comforted him and he cried on my shoulder.

This made my own heart ache even worse. I wished that I could get up and calm Mahad down, but I knew that will only make things worse because I knew it was my own fault that Mana's gone.

I stared at the ceiling for the rest of the night, wishing they were _all _still on my side.

* * *

1) Sorry, I couldn't resist adding that Big Bang Theory line.

2) Marik means Yugi's power is more like fire, **not** that he has holy power!

3) He means when Yugi was taken away.

4) Yami did kill people in the first section of the manga during his shadow games. Like I said on my profile, I'm not going to pretend it didn't happen in the series and I want to mention it in the story. Yami is a pharaoh, and his decisions were rash. He didn't murder them on purpose, he just wanted justice to be survived, even if it was in the wrong way. I'm really sorry if I'm offending anyone by adding this.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007: **(She is dressed in Kaiba's trench coat from Battle City with a black long selves shirt under it and jeans.) Anyways that's the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Bakura:** Why the hell are you dress up like Seto Kaiba?

**Aqua girl 007:** It's Halloween. I'm not wearing a costume at school, so I decided to make up for it here.

**Bakura:** How the hell did you get that trench coat?

**Aqua girl 007:** I saw it on a office chair in Kaiba Corp and took it.

**Bakura:** (he rolls his eyes.) So you stoll it.

**Aqua girl 007:** Shut up!

**Bakura:** Maybe you aren't so bad after all. (He walks away.)

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. Wow I'm on a roll with posting these today. XD


	32. Keep Holding On

**WARNING: This will contain mature content. This also may cause some tearing up. I know I actually cried writing this...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. Don't own this anime; ****I just enjoy screwing with it for kicks.**** Seriously, do I even have to say it anymore?**

* * *

We were all gathered on a platform in front of a train. Mahad was saying his final farewells to his old college professor. I didn't even want to look at him, especially after what I did to his sister. I knew he hated my guts at that moment. I understood why he hated me. I felt the same way about myself too.

My thoughts were cut off when a whistle went off and the others picked up their things. I sighed and did the same thing. When I entered the train, I forced myself to put my luggage in the top compartment of the train. I sat down on a seat near the window. I was tempted to put a bag in one of the seat so no one would sit beside me. But Tea sat down beside me before I had the chance. Before I knew it, the train started to move.

I glanced to the side for a split second. Joey and Tristan were fighting over to see who would be able to flirt with a brunette hair woman. **(1)** I didn't even get why they would even bother. She was mostly likely turn them down any. So what was the point?

I stared down at the floor. Tea tried to cheer me up, but it was impossible for me to think of such trivial things. My thoughts were swirling around in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about what I've done. And I felt extreme pain and guilt inside my heart. I couldn't believe I did something like that.

Tea didn't understand what I was going through at all; and I didn't want to her say a "friendship speech". I felt like wanted to cry, but I didn't want to look weak like I did before.

I glanced up for a split moment and Tea sighed. "Yugi...you have to cheer up," Tea stated sorrowfully. I jerked my head back down. "We'll get them back. But in the mean time, you can't just sit around moping."

I jerked my head up slightly. Everyone was looking at me like I was a freak. I didn't want to look like this in a public place. I really _didn't_ want anyone to talk to me. I wanted to be alone.

My mask of indifference finally cracked. I got up from the seat and gave a lifeless sigh. I tried to stand confidently like I usually do, but I couldn't. I glanced at Tea from the corner of my eye. "I'm...sorry," I stuttered, forcing out the words.

I walked past Tea and force myself to walk to the room at the back of train cart. I kept my head down, because I didn't want to see anyone's face. I want to escape myself. I want to escape what I've done. I opened the door to the room and slammed it right behind me. I pressed my back against the wall and stared off into space.

I tried to get Yugi's voice out of my head during that moment of horror; it didn't work. It was as if someone had sucked the warmth from my soul, and was left alone to wander in the cold, merciless dark void of my mind.

Honestly, I didn't know which thought is more distressing: the fact that they were gone, or the fact that it was my fault that they were. I replayed the sequence of events in my head, and asked myself the same questions. Why didn't I heed Yugi's warnings? Why did I activate the Seal when I didn't have to? Why did I have to sacrifice Mana during the duel? When and why did Yugi decide to pay the price for my stupid mistake? It just didn't add up. I am not worthy of that kindness.

I used to believe that I was a good person – despite sharing a body with someone. My very intentions were to protect the ones I love from an evil that is out to get _me_. I killed in the past to protect my friends. I hated that I did those things in the past, and I wanted to take it all back. I started to wonder if I did the right thing. Honestly, a part of me wanted to do again.

I wanted to see Dartz dead for doing that too them. I wanted to take out the longest knife or sword, jam it through his intestines and to cause a slow and painful death. I wanted to feel the warm redness in my very fingers while doing this. Just the thought of it alone made me smile. I was starting to believe that thinking like this only proved Marik's point that perhaps I did act like a serial killer. Honestly, I couldn't remember hardly anything about what happened in the duel with Raphael.

I punched the wall in a burst of anger. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, bowing my head and sliding down the side of the car as the fury bled out from me. "It's my fault," I mumbled.

I lifted my fist up to my face and felt another jolt of guilt. These weren't my hands I was damaging, they were Yugi's. This body wasn't mine – I had stolen it from Yugi, from the one who had given me freedom. And not only had I stolen that from him, I'd stolen Yugi from everyone else.

We all felt his absence. He was the person who held us all together and me especially. Yugi had kept me together ever since he put together the Puzzle and released me after three thousand years of imprisonment. I had always valued his friendship, but I had not realized just how much it meant to me.

I took Mana away from everyone else, because of my careless mistake. I remember the hurt on Mana's face vividly when I sacrificed her. That expression broke my heart. I regreated doing that trememdously. I wish I didn't put her in that situation. I wished I told her how much I cared about her. Now Mahad hated my guts.

Everyone seemed to hate me or didn't understand what I was going through at all. I couldn't blame them for feeling that way. They lost two people they cared about dearly because of me. I wanted to take back my mistake. I want to appologize to them both. I almost lost all hope of winning at all.

To my dismay, I heard the door creak open, and the sound was magnified by the silence. Silently, I hoped the newcomer would go away.

"Pharaoh?" I heard Marik say.

I glanced up and forced myself to glare at him. "What the hell do you want?" I asked in a low growl.

"I came in here to see if you're all right," Marik stated, kneeling down in front of me.

"I'm fine!" I snapped in a low, quiet voice, looking away from him. "I just want to be alone."

"I promise I'll be out of here quick," Marik stated. Marik chuckled lightly. "Besides, I don't really want anyone out there to get any perverted ideas with us being in here together," Marik joked, probably in an attempt to brighten up the mood.

"I suppose..." I sighed, and I lend back against the wall.

"I've never seen you like this before," Marik admitted. "To be honest, you're really starting to scare me."

"Marik," I started, not sure what to say. Nothing I could possibly say could justify what I did; it seemed foolish to try. I decided to state the one question on my mind, "Do you really think I acted like a serial killer?"

"What do you mean?" Marik questioned, looking confused by my statement.

I gave a heavy sigh and finally looked at him. "I have no idea what happened during the duel with Dartz. But, I have a feeling I acted that way. Honestly, I want to murder Dartz," I admitted. "Especially for causing everyone this much pain. I did it in the past before, what is stopping me from doing it again?"

"Wait a second." Marik blinked. "You did that before?" Marik asked, completely shocked.

I nodded weakly. "I did it only a few times, but only to protect my friends during shadow games." I frowned and clenched my fist. "I'm starting to wonder if I did the right thing."

"I understand." He sighed. I glared at him for a brief moment. I wondered how he could understand what I'm going through. I wanted to snap back at him again. Marik spoke again before I had the chance. "I had felt the same way towards you during Battle City. I did take human lives before."

I remembered Marik's sister explaining that to me during Battle City. I knew he was telling the truth. I started to believe he understood what I went through a little.

He clenched one hand into a fist. "My dark side killed my father. **(2)** After that happened, the only person who could help me control it was my older brother. After he was gone, my dark side almost took over completely. For a while, I thought it would take over and destroy me forever. But I'm still fighting long and hard still to keep that from happening again."

He narrowed his eyes at me and paused a moment like he was thinking about something. "Pharaoh, I know things seem hard right now, but you can't give up battling your inner darkness. If you lose this battle, Dartz will win and it will affect everyone."

"I know." I sighed and looked down at the floor again. "It's just...hard. I can't get over the fact that I did that to them. What kind of person am I?"

"You're a human being," Marik answered instantly. I looked up at him again. "You aren't a deity, even if commoners in ancient Egypt thought you were. **(3)** Everyone makes mistakes, even you. We all make them, and you just have to move on. It's a part of life. When we save them, I know they'll forgive you."

I arched an eyebrow. "How do you know that for sure?"

Marik pondered my question for a moment and answered: "Most of the goodness in me is a result of my family and friends; so I assume it's the same for you." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yugi seems to be the guiding light in your life and long with your other friends. Yugi and you share a strong bond. And I doubt anything would break it, as corny that may sound. Yugi was strong in the past; his power is light after all."

I thought about what he said. I remember what happened to Yugi's past life. I sighed. "Do you really think Heba is still out there?" I asked, sulking.

Marik did a small nod. "He's probably weakened, but not dead. He probably has been through worse before. I wouldn't be surprised if he's out there looking for you." Marik gave a small smile. "I know the rest of them are strong too. Souls just don't disappear and you know that."

I dropped my eyes and I ran my fingers along the edges of the Millennium Puzzle. Everything that he said was true. But there was still something that was bothering me. But I had to keep going and battle my inner darkness. But no matter how terrifying it was, I still had to do it because that was the only way that things were going to get better.

"No matter what happens, I will gladly help you anyway I can," Marik added, taking his hand off of my shoulder.

I looked up at him again. "Marik?"

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

It wasn't enough. Marik did the best that he could. I knew what I had to do, and I didn't feel any better. I wouldn't feel right again until I fixed what I had done. I wouldn't feel whole again until I had the chance to apologize to them. But Marik did help me to see the truth, and was the first person to understand my situation at all, and for that I was grateful. In a way, he saved my life. "Thank you."

Marik nodded. "No problem, I'm glad I could help." A small smirk creped onto his face, and he shoved me in the shoulder playfully. "Now let's kick Dartz' ass."

* * *

1) This is a Big Bang Theory reference. Something like this happened on one of the episodes when the characters were on a train and I couldn't resist adding it.

2) In the Japanese version of the anime and in the manga, Yami Marik did murder his father. He did not send him to the "shadow realm" like in the English version.

3) The commoners back in ancient Egypt used to believe that the pharaoh was the "living reincarnation of Horus". There are still debates about whether or not everyone believed this back then, but I believe the uppercase people thought it wasn't true. And it was mainly propaganda to keep the citizens under control. But, I'm not going to look down on me if you disagree with me.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

(The Thief King stands in the room with a sharpened spoon and points at the author. She looks at him unfazed.)

**Bakura: **You said there would be no obscure shippings in this story! Now you will be stabbed with the sharpen spoon.

**Aqua girl 007: **(She groans with her arms folded.) This isn't a shipping at all. It is just to guys bonding and having a moment of understanding.

**Bakura:** Damn it! I wanted to use this. (He walks out of the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Star Jirachi **for adding this to your favourites list, it really made my day.


	33. Over the Edge

**Warning: This will contain mature content and swearing. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair requires me to inform you that everything belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.** **Seriously, do you even read this anymore? **

* * *

I opened the door and then we both walked out. My friends were all standing there. Tea had a frown on her face and her eyes were darting around the room. I had a bad feeling something was wrong. Mahad was standing there as well. He was glaring at me, not that I could blame him.

"What took you two so long?" Joey said with a smirk. "Were you making out in there or something?"

Marik glared indignantly. "Shut up! You know we're both straight!"

"It's hard to tell since you used to wear a purple shirt which showed your navel," Joey said while he folded his arms.

"I only wore that during Battle City, and I stopped wearing it a long time ago!" Marik snapped.

"You know you still want too," Joey retorted. Marik glared fire at him.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Anyways, something weird is going," Tea said before Marik had a chance to snap back at Joey.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"I think I saw Weevil on the train, and he had a wrench in his hand. I know he's up to no good," Tea explained.

"What are we standing here for? We should split up and look for him," Tristan cut in.

Tea nodded. "I agree."

That was all I needed, these people were not going to take another one of my friend's souls. I turned around and ran back the way I had just come, the others following me. My eyes were constantly darting in random directions, trying to find that bastard. I crossed to the next train cart. I noticed that Mahad was inside. I figured that he must've run past me when I wasn't looking.

"Did you find out anything?" I asked hastily.

Mahad shock his head. "There's no driver on the train as far as I know. I think we have another problem," Mahad said while he pointed behind me.

I heard the metal snap. I glanced over my shoulder and the train started to separate. Marik and Tea were standing on the other side. I heard other people screaming in the background.

"Dammit!" Marik cursed.

"OH NO! PHARAOH!" Tea exclaimed before Marik picked up her bridal style. How he was able to pick her up like that is beyond me. "What the hell..." Tea said angrily while she glanced over her shoulder and probably glared fire at him.

"LADIES FIRST!" Marik said hastily before he tossed her over to our side of the train. She screamed. Mahad and I caught Tea, and her back was facing us. We quickly set her back on her feet.

"HERE I COME!" Marik said with a smirk.

"Oh shit," I said, not liking where this was going. The three of us backed away before Marik started to sprint towards us, probably trying to create momentum. Marik jumped onto the other side and land on top of me. **(1)**

"At least I landed on something soft," Marik said.

I groaned. "If you don't get off me, Marik, I swear I'll make you do summersaults off the train."

Marik rolled off of me. He stood up and I did the same thing after.

I looked at the cars that were now separated further. Joey and Tristan ran to the edge of the car and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What should we do?" Tristan shouted from the other car.

"Go get help!" I yelled back, because I knew there train would stop first, where they were going to get help was beyond me.

"Come on," Mahad said, trying to keep his voice steady. "We have to find a way to stop this train."

We ran through the cabinet, while the car was still moving quickly. There were no people on this side of the train. I assume most of the passagers were on the other side where Joey and Tristan were. Tea found an intercom.

She used the intercom and tried calling the train driver, but there was no answer. It seemed even they were gone, which made me wonder who was driving the train. She shook her head at me.

"I think I saw a person in there," Marik said, looking through the window of the cabinet.

I glanced through the window, I saw a person with glasses and bad hair cut glance at us. It was Weevil. I made my staff appear, and I blasted the door down. I immediately heard a high pitch annoying laugh which I knew all too well and despised. I glared fire at him while I walked into the cabinet. **(2)**

"Weevil Underwood are you behind this?" I asked completely annoyed. "You better start explaining yourself."

"What is there to explain? I came here challenge the King of Games!" Weevil exclaimed with a sinister grin.

"Who put you put to this?" I demanded.

"No one did! I just want to try out my new secret weapon!" Weevil said, reaching his hand into his pocket. My eyes widened as he pulled out Seal of Orichalcos from his pocket.

"You shouldn't be playing with card you don't have the strength to use. Those guys are just using you!" I heard Tea say from behind me.

"I don't care as long as I have ultimate power!" Weevil replied, which didn't surprise me.

"Are you working for DOMA?" Tea asked, glaring at him.

"Yes," he answered smugly with a stupid smirk on his face which I wanted to punch off. "I'm doing this so I can beat my true opponent."

"I won't let you get away with this!" Tea exclaimed as if she was ready to fight him.

Weevil cackled. "You shouldn't be acting tough, tender girls are much cuter."

"Well, if you love tenderness so much, I make sure that I punch you in your tender area if continue talking like this," I heard Marik from behind me. **(3) **

Weevil ignored Marik's odd comment and rolled his eyes. "I'm not here for small talk. I'm here to feed Yami's soul to Great Beast."

My eyes bulged out. I wondered how the hell he would know about the name Yugi gave me. I had a horrible feeling it had to do with that bastard Dartz. "What?"

"I heard that you are really the spirit of ancient Pharaoh." He stroked his chin. "I also heard about how you posses the body of your reincarnated twin brother. You are nothing more than a parasite really."

That comment hurt a lot. I knew what a parasite when I listened to one of Yugi's biology class once. I started to wonder if I was one.

Also was I Yugi's twin in the past? I knew he must be telling the truth. There was no reason for him to lie about something like that.

I wanted to walk over and make the bastard pay for what he did. But I bad feeling Yugi, Heba or Mana would be involved in this somehow.

"Where are they?" I asked while my voice was laced with venom, knowing this is my first clue for finding them.

"If you want to know, you'll have to beat me in a duel," Weevil sneered.

"Fine!" I exclaimed. "I accept your challenge!"

He laughed and held up his duel disk arm. "Wise choice, Pharaoh."

Then the duel began. Weevil summoned the seal and it threw everyone back, except Weevil and I. During the duel, I decided to place the Dark Magician face down. I normally don't do that, but I felt Mahad's anger though the card. I knew he wasn't willing to fight and neither was his Ka. His monsters got a power boost. I started to wonder if I was going to win the duel. I only had 500 points left. When Weevil's Poison Butterfly strikes when my turn is done, it'll make lose all of my life points. I will never no chance to save them.

"I'll tell you what," Weevil bargained with mock sympathy, "because I feel sorry for you I'd be willing to do you a little favor before you lose."

I growled at his comment, trying to restrain myself even if it was for a few moments.

"I have a card in my pocket I'd think you like to see. I can't wait to see the look on your face." He cackled cruelly.

"Weevil," I said, not in the mood for his antics.

"Relax pharaoh. I am just trying to be nice," he said, putting both of his hands on his hips. "It's the least I could do to repay you for ruining my life."

Weevil narrowed his eyes at me. "You want to see them right?" Weevil asked, instantly catching my attention. "They're trapped deep in the caverns of Dart's lair. And I know how to set them free."

He smirked evilly. "In order to release their souls, you'll need special cards." He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out two cards. He held them up in the air. "And I've got them right here."

"Give him those damn cards right now!" Tea demanded, while my patience met its end.

"You should ask more politely," Weevil rolled his eyes. Tea glared at him deeply, she looked like wanted punch him in the face. I could tell she was angry at him for messing with Yugi's soul as much as me. "Oh well, too late. I'll teach you a lesson in manners." He ripped the cards in half right in front of me.

I felt something inside of me snap like a twig. I couldn't believe that bastard would do something like that to them. I clenched one hand by my side. I lost the will to continue the duel, instead I wanted that bastard dead and I knew just the way to do it. I heard people muttering behind me, but I didn't pay attention to them.

"You bastard," I muttered, glared at him with pure hatred. I pulled out the hunting knife from my boot and started to walk over to him. "Now you are going to pay the price."

Weevil was trembling. I figured it was good thing that he was scared, terrified even. The bastard had no idea what I was going to do to him. That thought alone made me smile. I pulled the knife out of its holder, letting it drop to the ground.

I kneeled down beside him and pointed the knife directly at him. "Give them back to me right now?"

Weevil stared up at me with a blank expression. He didn't answer. I shoved him to the ground. I dug the knife into his wrist and did a horizontal cut. He screamed in pain. He started pleading for help; but no one did, but I didn't care at all. Crimson flood began to flow out of the cut on Weevil's arm. Now the bastard is getting the message. "Now tell me, how can I get them back?"

He didn't answer again. I reached across his body and pushed his left hand over his duel disk. He tried to get out of my grasp. I shoved him back to the ground and tightened my grip.

I felt someone yank by left arm back. But I didn't bother to look back; I wanted to attack my target even more.

"PHARAOH!" I heard Marik yell from behind me. I yanked my arm out of his grasp. I punched him in his side, which was easy thing for me to do.

"No! NO! YOU SON OF A **!" Weevil exclaimed. I saw a green light coming from under him. Weevil suddenly went silent, but I didn't care; I wanted to make him pay.

I took him by the back of his collar and dragged him to the middle pathway between the cart and the engine train. I put one foot on the foot on the ladder of the cart of the train and reached my free hand for the fourth to top bar of the ladder. With a quick swift swing of my arms and using some of my magic, I threw what was left of Weevil off the train. I watched as his body spun around and his arms and legs flopped around like rubber. I smirked when he hit the ground far away from any of the tracks, he deserved it. I climbed down the ladder and walked back into the train.

Before I knew it, I felt the train about to tip from the next turnoff. As it tipped, I was able to pick up the ripped cards Weevil tore in half to find two normal bug cards. Yugi and Heba were okay, but my friends and I were about to say 'hello' to our death beds that were just at the bottom of the river which was on the bottom of the canyon as we screamed in agony.

* * *

1) How come I got a feeling Marik would want to try out for Jackass after this is over. JK

2) I found the "dueling on the train" part super unrealistic in the anime. For one thing, how would you be able to hear the person you're fighting? I mean, Yami'll have to shout at him the whole duel or they won't hear each other at all. They're super short, so it's not as easy for them to not fly off the train as it would be if Seto was standing. They would need a rope around their waist to be sure they're not flying off. So, I want to change this pert so it's more realistic.

3) How come I can see Arnold Schwarzenegger saying that line? lol

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, that's is the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. (She starts to breath out of a paper bag.)

**Yami Bakura:** What the hell are you grinning about? Why the hell are you breathing out of a paper bag again? You know what happened last time.

**Aqua girl 007:** I finally got over a hundred 100 comments for this story! I honestly never expected that to ever happen, let alone in a year! I honestly can't thank you guys enough for making that happen.

**Yami Bakura: **(He folded his arms.)That doesn't anwser my question though.

**Aqua girl 007:** I just felt like doing it again.

**Yami Bakura:** I`m leaving now, before you hurt yourself with the paper bag somehow again. (He walks out of the room.)

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks** Bloody Rabbit Alice, Phoenix Keeper Avalon,** and** crazygal17 **for posting this on your favourites list, it really made my day. Also, I'm sorry if I insulted anyone with the homosexual jokes in this chapter too.


	34. Whispers in the Dark

**Disclaimer: ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair requires me to inform you that everything belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.** **Seriously, do you even read this anymore? **

* * *

**-Yugi's POV-**

**Meanwhile a thousand miles away...**

**I was in a dark labyrinth. I couldn't see a single thing, not even my own two feet. "Yami?" I silently called through my mind link, without an answer. I waited a few moments, but there was no answer. I let out a sigh, understanding that just as I predicted, I couldn't speak to Yami even in my dream.**

**I heard male's voice in the darkness. "Do not worry, I will not hurt you," The male's voice said in the shadows.**

**I swallowed nervously, looking around the room for the source of the voice. **

**"Hello? Who is there?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. **

**"I am a friend; and I need your help." He paused for a moment like he was contemplating about something, he continued. "I need some of your memories to help free Yami from his inner darkness." He paused for moment before he let out a long sigh. "I need to probe your mind," he said nervously.**

**I started to tremble as I was frozen in my spot. I could barely believe what the voice asked me. It reminded me of something out of a sci-fi movie. My heart started pounding in my chest. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words died on my tongue; I went completely still.**

**"I know you probably don't trust me, and I can understand why, but I need them to perform a spell," he replied back with a slight waver in his voice. "It's the only way to save Sen." (1)**

**I was hesitant at first, but something inside my heart told me I could trust him. I nodded reluctantly.**

**"I really hope this works," the voice added as if he was uncertain about this too. The voice started muttering something in a different language. I felt a jolt in my mind. I felt my memories flowing out me like a flood, but strangely I retained them all. Pictures were flashing quickly in my head. One by one they flew in and went away, and no matter how hard I tried to focus on one, the next would push it away. He saw everything in my mind, even the things I wanted to forget about, including my crush on Tea. It's a hard feeling to describe. It was very surreal to say the least. My mind jolted again and it stopped. My vision went blurry and everything went black.**

Moaning, I opened my eyes slowly. My head was pounding like someone punched me in the head. I wanted to grab an aspirin to ease the pain, but I knew I couldn't.

I saw thousands of clear orbs floating around me, the occupants still and composed in their individual prisons. If the clothing on some of them was any clue, they had been trapped here a long time, and the orbs had an almost dusty look. I reached out my hand until it met with an invisible barrier, and I looked down to realize I was also in an orb. I figured I must be inside that beast the bikers were talking about. There was an errie calm like in an ancient tomb, that made me uneasy.

I started to wonder if any of my friends were in this place as well. I glanced to the side and saw a familiar face on a person inside the bubble beside me. "MANA!"

"Yugi?" Mana said, trying to take in her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"I think we're inside that beast those bikers were talking about. You'd think it'd be dark and smell bad," I joked, trying to brighten the mode, "but I guess you learn something new every day."

I let a sigh escapee my lips. "Anyways, I just had a dream of someone talking to me, wanting to probe my mind."

"What did he look like?" Mana asked with concern.

"I can't really be sure," I replied honestly. "All I know was that he had an accent like you once had when you first moved to Japan."

"Why was he trying to probe your mind?"

"He said it was the only way to save Yami from his inner darkness. I wasn't sure if I could trust him, but..." I trailed off, trying to think of a way to explain it, "something inside me told me I could. I can't really explain it. Anyways, I started having memories flowing through my head, and then I end up here, now my head hurts."

Mana groaned. She folded her arms. "Why should it matter? It was his fault we're stuck in this stupid place. I..." Mana trailed off, and I could clearly see the anger and sadness on her face, "I thought we were friends."

"Mana, it was that seal that did it to him," I tried to explain. "It affected you and your brother too. I'm sure it wasn't completely Yami's fault. You saw what happened to Mai! She wasn't like this when I met her in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. I thought that seal controlled people, but I think it does worse than that. It was like it took Yami's worst side and put it on steroids."

Mana furrowed her eyebrows. "So he's acted like this before?"

"Not really...,"I started, feeling unnerved by her gaze, "I mean it was similar to this, but it was more controlled. Usually, when Yami gets mad like that, there's a curtain rage I feel in the deep corners of his mind, but he knows not to do that. Like when you're tempted on beating a person up, because they pushed you. It was like that. Though, Yami usually never got to the point of killing someone, unless he was judging a criminal, but he never got angry when doing that. So... I suppose it's both a yes and a no. It's in his mind, but he doesn't show it."

"So... I suppose he's always thought I was a bitch," Mana said, not looking me in the eye.

"Mana, it's not like that!" I protested, and my voice steadily got louder. "Yami li..." I was about say something, but fortunately I cut myself off, "Thinks you're wonderful." I felt like an idiot for saying that, but I couldn't think of another word. "He doesn't think that. It was that seal that was doing this! Yami's never acted like that toward you and you know it!" I said while I narrowed my eyes. "What you saw was Yami's rage and hateful side, not the loving side that he shows on a daily basis."

"I'm still mad at him. It makes me want to..." Mana trailed off before she clenched one hand into a fist and glared at it. "UGH!"

"I'm sure he feels awful about it." I sighed. "At least Mahad saved Yami before his soul was trapped forever."

Mana looked up at me again and blinked. "Mahad?"

I decided I should elaborate more. "After Yami lost, your brother flew over to the duel and helped me destroy the seal inside Yami. I think he may've awakened his Ka or something, because he changed to Dark Magician and fainted. I'm starting to wonder what your brother was like 3000 years ago. It seems as though his Ka was as loyal to Yami as Joey is to me."

"What happened after you both broke the seal?" Mana asked while her expression softened.

"The Dark Magician told me to protect Yami and seal my soul, because your brother was too mad to think straight. Dark Magician has always been willing to fight alongside Yami and me. When we first met your brother, Yami told me he sensed a familiar presents the same as Dark Magician. We started thinking that maybe Mahad's ancient spirit is Dark Magician. The same went for you and Dark Magician Girl." I looked up. "To think that we once lived in some other time so long ago. Memories that we know nothing about," I stated my thoughts out loud.

Mana sighed. "I suppose."

I felt a bolt of surrow and rage rush through me. Yami was in trouble, and I wasn't sure why. The cause didn't matter much at the time; I just needed to help him. But how could I, when I was in this completely different realm where not even my thoughts could escape to reach him?

Suddenly, light started to gather around Mana's bubble. I heard her scream. I quickly made my wand appear, and I started to chant a spell. Just like that, she was nowhere in sight. My gaze darted around this place, and I called out her name, but no one answered. I wanted to help out Yami; but I need to save my friend first.

* * *

1) This is a hint for the identity of this person. It's an ancient Egyptian word.

* * *

**Aqua Girl 007:** Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Okay! What is up with the random person probing Yugi's mind? And why the hell did Mana randomly disappear? Why the hell is this chapter is so short?

**Aqua Girl 007:** Well you'll find out in the next chapter. I'm not giving out that information yet.

**Yami Bakura:** Knowing you the twist is going to be stupid as Pegasus was the person that probed Yugi's mind, even without his damn eye.

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, I did give you guys a hint in the chapter. Besides, I'm curious to see your guy's guesses about this.

**Random Narrator:** Who was it that probed Yugi's mind? Was it Pegasus, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Tea, Mahad, ShadyVox, or even the Denver Broncos? **(Sorry guys, I couldn't resist using that South Park joke.) **

**Yami Bakura:** I'm leaving now. (He walks out of the room and slams the door.)

**Aqua girl 007**: Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks **Grapejuice101** for giving me the idea of Marik coming along. Thanks **Youngbountygirl** for helping out with this chapter and for giving the idea of Mahad coming along.


	35. Cruel to be Kind

**Warning: This will contain swearing.**

* * *

**ATTENTION DUELIST! My hair has to say that the author do not own Yu-Gi-Oh even though she still wishes that she did. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. **

* * *

**-Yami pov-**

**I was inside a dark corridor which had stone walls with hieroglyphs and pictures on them. It seemed like the inside of a tomb back in my homeland. But I had no idea I got there in the first place. I felt something press me back against a wall. I never liked being handled like this and there was no way I'm going to start liking it now. I waited for whatever held me to release me back to where I was. The person's face was mostly covered by shadow's but I could he just looked like me except his eyes were filled with rage and hatred. **

"**Let me go!" I demanded, trying to get free from grasp of my clone...other self whatever you want to call him. **

"**It is no use," my darkness stated, tightening his grip. "You know you want to give into me. You know you want to get back at everyone has done wrong to you." **

**He was right. I wanted to get back at Dartz for trapping Yugi and Mana in that damn monster. I still had no idea what happened to Heba, I knew it wasn't good. He didn't even deserve to live for hurting them like that. **

"**I can see you're starting to agree with me. Turn back into the man when your soul was first awakened." **

"**Kiss my a$*!" I said before I threw a punch at him and he let me go. I stumbled on my feet, but by some miracle, I ran away as fast as I could, doing everything in my power to get away from him. **

**I tripped on something in the darkness which caused me to fall to my knees. I looked up. There was a man wearing a cloak in front of me with a strange amulet wrapped around his neck. He had blue hair which reached past his shoulders. I instantly knew who it was while I felt rage boil up inside of me. **

**I looked down while my hunting knife appeared in my hand. How did that get there? I didn't pick it up. Suddenly, I wasn't in control of my own movements anymore and I pulled back my arm, aiming the blade at his chest. I was ready to stab him. **

My eyes flew open in shock with sweat trailing down my brow. It was just a dream. But the emptiness I felt inside certainly was not.

If Yugi was with me, I would feel his presence. I tried calling out for him in my mind, but I did not get a reply back, all I heard was my own voice echoing inside the link. I felt like the emptiness inside of me was mocking me for being so foolish.

I felt extremely stiff and sore. My eyes travel to my torso, and I saw a large cloth bandage wrapped tightly around my bare chest which some of the blood had seeped through. The bandage looked like it was nearly falling off my body like it was done in hast. I glanced at my sides even closer and I noticed the large scars on the sides of my body were torn open again, the same scars I got from my battle with Anubis. I cringed at that memory. Several other smaller bandages were wrapped tightly around my arms. I tuned my head to the side. I notice my blood stained and ripped jacket and t-shirt lying on the ground. It did make sense; I fell off a train into a river from at least 50 feet in the air. A large warm blanket was wrapped around my legs. I sat up right and I began to take in my surroundings more.

The walls in this place were made of cloth and were held up by several wooden poles which were connected together at the top to create a triangle shape. There was a large stilt in the cloth which was big enough for a person to walk through; I assumed it was the entrance into this place. What kind of place is this? I know I'm not in a normal house like I'm used to in Japan or even a trailer like the Hawkins's. How did I get in this place in the first place?

My eyes traveled to my right side, Marik was lying on his side with a large bandage on his chest too. The large tombkeeper tattoo on his back was left unscathed. There were many other cuts all over his arms and even his face. Tea and Mahad had many cuts on their bodies as well. Tea still wore her shirt, but it was still covered with dirt and had tiny blood stains on it.

Marik's eyes slowly opened, and he sat up. "What the hell?" Marik asked, looking half asleep. "Why are we in a teepee?"

Tea opened her eyes after him.

"Marik, are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marik replied, rubbing his forehead with his finger tips. "My head hurts like hell."

I glanced to the side while Tea sat up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. How long were we out for?" Tea asked, taking in her surrounds.

Marik pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and glanced down at it. "It says its seven o'clock in the morning." He looked up at us again. "We must've been knocked out for a whole day."

Suddenly, an enormous white beast bounded into the tent. The beast leapt onto Tea. "No!" I shirked, fearing her safety. I quickly became silent when I heard her giggling. I noticed that the beast wasn't attacking her, but licking her left cheek. I quickly felt foolish for jumping to that conclusion.

Tea laughed. "It's just a dog," Tea clarified calmly, petting the animal's head affectionately. "He's not going to hurt you."

"Wow." Marik laughed. "Over reaction much?"

I merely groaned and rolled my eyes at his comment.

The animal glanced at me and its ears pricked up in interest. The animal jumped on my lap and I almost fell over when the dog did that, but I managed to sit up still. The dog licked my cheeks.

The animal glanced at Mahad, and started to lick his cheek. moaning, Mahad slowly opened his eyes and bolted up upright.

"Atim **(1)** get back in here!" I heard a female voice call out. I turned my head as a young girl entered the tent. She had a child-like face and bright brown eyes. "That's no way to treat our guests!" she scolded. But the dog wagged its tail happily, but walked to its owner. She reached down and petted the animal's head.

"I'm sorry that Atim woke you guys up," She apologized, looking in our direction. "My name is Chris. You guys already meet Atim. She was trying to sniff out food, but she found you guys instead. It's fortunate that you're all right after falling to the ground from such a height."

"Do you know where your parents are?" Mahad asked.

"My grandfather is outside." Chris giggled. "You should probably put a shirt on before you go. The other boys should do the same thing."

I saw a faint blush come on Mahad's cheeks when he looked down at himself, I assume he realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. He nodded. Chris passed us each of us a shirt.

I quickly slipped an oversized plain black t-shirt over my head. It was a few sizes too big and fell about half way to my knees, but I was thankful I was able to wear something. Marik's t-shirt didn't seem to fit him well too, but Mahad's fit him fine.

We followed the girl out of the tent and saw a man tending to a fire. There was a strange wire mesh which stood on metal polls over top of the fire with a strange type of bread on it. **(2)** He had grey hair that touched his shoulders and an aged face which was gentle, yet had the ability of being hard. The dog ran over to him. The man rubbed the dogs back affectionately before he glanced over his shoulder.

"I see your strength is back," the man commented with a smile before he stood up. His brown eyes shone with an uncanny wisdom.

"Thank you," I replied, feeling very hallow inside.

"My name is Ironheart," the man stated and I thought it was an odd name, but I didn't comment on it.

"I believe this deck belongs to you," Iron heart said, holding out my deck with the Eye. I took it back, I remembered Temuaes abandoning me during my duel with Weevil. I knew it was my own fault; I should have never played the seal of Orichalcos. "I see you have the legendary Eye of Timaeus. Where did you get that card?"

I removed the Eye of Temuaes from the top of my deck. "Take it," I said, trying to hand it back to him. "I don't want to have it in my deck anymore."

"Yugi," Tea said, looking down at the ground sorrowfully. I knew that she missed him tremendously and that made me feel even worse. Iron Heart took the card back anyway.

"I'll hold onto it until you're ready," Iron Heart said, looking at the card in sorrow.

"Um, Ironheart did you find another boy on the train by any chance?" Mahad asked. "He was on the train with us when it crashed."

"I did find another boy," Iron Heart replied. "He seemed cold to the touch, like he didn't have a soul, so I took him to a hospital in San Francisco."

"It's my fault," I muttered my thoughts out loud. "The darkness inside my heart made me do it."

"Long ago, the land and humanity were joined in heart and mind. No one was lonely." Iron Heart gave a long sigh. "But times have changed," Iron heart said while he studied my face. "I also sense a great deal of loneliness inside your heart as well."

"That's because I lost two close friends of mine," I answered while I glared at my feet and clenched one hand into a fist, "and now I want to find their souls."

"What would do when you find them?" Iron heart asked.

"I want to apologize," I answered bluntly. I started to wonder if Yugi or Mana would even accept my apology. I would understand if they don`t– but I want to have the chance to ask them, to rescue them from the consequences of my stupid mistake. I do not deserve forgiveness, but if I could see them and get them safely away, that would be enough...I hope it would be enough.

"I might be able to help you," He said with a smile. "I know the location to a place where you might find your friends."

I felt the numbness lesson in my heart. My rage had not destroyed all hope as I had feared.

His eyes traveled in Mahad's direction. "It might help someone else as well. But first we should eat before we go on our journey."

I sat down on the ground and rest of my friends did as well. Mahad seemed hesitant to eat with us. Ironheart narrowed his eyes at Mahad. He let out a groan, and sat down. Ironheart passed out the bread and everyone around me started to eat.

I stared down at the bread in my hand. I was extremely hungry, but I didn't want to eat anything. But, this isn't my body and I should take care of it. I forced myself to take a bit of the bread. It tasted good. My friends quickly eat the meal. But Mahad seemed to be eating a lot more slowly. But I couldn't keep my thought off the journey ahead of me while I still forced myself to eat.

I wanted to do whatever it took to find them. I started wonder what would happen if they didn't forgive me. Would I be able to bear never speaking or laugh with either of them again? Because if they never wished to speak with me, I would honor that wish, no matter how much it would hurt me. At least I could feel whole and warm again with them on my side again. I thought it over, I was being selfish, their safety is all that matters – my own happiness is nothing to that. No matter what happens, I need to face my fears. I felt my heart ache even more.

I should never have revealed myself to Yugi; I should have limited myself to just coming out to protect him. Maybe it would have been better if Yugi had never solved the Puzzle. I was too selfish to truly wish that none of this had ever happened, just the thought of never experiencing Yugi's light or ever learning what I had from him was terrifying.

Even couple years later, I could remember the moment that I was freed with perfect clarity. Millennia of darkness stopped in a single moment. All thanks to some who was my brother in another time. I had learned so much from him. He taught me compassion, forgiveness, and friendship. He taught me, once a Pharaoh over all Egypt, how to be a true leader. And he taught me that winning isn't everything – a lesson learned from our duel with Kaiba and one I wished I'd remembered during my duel with Raphael. I would have lost either way, but if I hadn't played the Seal in my desire to win, I wouldn't have lost Yugi.

Yugi had put together my Puzzle, but it seemed that he was also part of it. He put me together, but was also a part of me. His absence was like a huge gaping hole in my heart, like a piece of it was missing entirely. This was my only shot to fill the gap. If I mess this up, I would lose the very person closest to me.

I started to wonder if Mana would forgive me too. I didn't know her for nearly as long nor shared the same I did with Yugi, but I still wanted her forgiveness. She didn't deserve that fate. I acted like a complete jacka$* towards. I just wanted to see her face again. I don't deserve her forgivness as well, she deserves better than a cold hearted person like me.

After the meal, Ironheart put out the fire. He grabbed a large walking stick.

"Come on!" Chris urged us. "We should get going." She ran far into the distance. The animal wagged its tail happily and ran after her.

"Follow me," Iron heart said before he started to walk down a mountain path. Mahad followed him too.

"Gods, we're going to have to climb that thing aren't we?" Marik asked nervously, staring up at the mountain.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Tea teased him a bit.

"No. I just don't want to risk falling off a fifth foot cliff," Marik said before he swallowed nervously.

"Come on, we should get going," Tea stated with a slight smirk, "Unless you're chicken."

Tea and I started to walk down the trail. I glanced over my shoulder, and Marik was standing there, looking up nervously at the mountain.

"Hurry up!" Tea called, looking over her shoulder.

Marik groaned and he ran after us. We followed Iron heart up the mountain trail. How I managed to remain cool and collected through our hike to the valley with Ironheart, I don't know. The man had given me the first real hope since Yugi had been taken away, and the valley could let me see Yugi again.

I was snapped from ym thoughts when I heard a crumbling behind me. Tea screamed and I swung back to grab her hand as part of the cliffs under her foot gave out.

"Did I mention to watch your step," Chris said innocently. "Oh, it's probably better if you don't look down."

"Don't worry our destinations not very far from here at all," Iron-heart said, looking at the long trail ahead of us.

"What happens when we arrive?" I asked, starting to feel nervous.

Ironheart stop to look at me. "We'll have cross over to the other side to the place where the spirits dwell." He continued to walk again and I decided to do the same thing. "You see my people believe human souls exist all around us. And just beyond this mountain is a sacred valley where drifting souls are said to gather as they wonder along."

"And you think my friends may be there," I said, letting hope filter into my voice. I had to see Yugi again.

"Perhaps," Ironheart replied, "but there are evil spirits there as well, finding the soul you seek is easy, leaving with your own, is another thing." He paused. "It's not too late to back out," Ironheart said, probably noticing the look on my face.

I sighed. "I must go, I owe it to them."

When we reached the top of the mountain, I started down at the valley below, all my intentions of remaining collected vanished and I slide down the slope.

At the bottom of the valley, the place seemed much bigger than it had appeared earlier. Ghosts tried to mock me, but I simply walked through them – even when they bore familiar faces. They couldn't scare me, I had seen far worse.

The valley seemed disappointed that its specters hadn't shaken me and sent howling torrents of wind into my path. Sand and hair whipped furiously into my face, but I barely flinched. It was worth it if I could see one of them again. I walked up to nearby circle which was etched in the dirt.

As if an answer to my prayer, several balls of light began to form in front of me, dazzling in their brightness before they formed into the shape of a short statured person. My heart almost stopped beating at the sight. Yugi's small form hovered momentarily as his small feet hit the pedestal.

My heart nearly bursting, I reached for him – only to fall completely through Yugi's form. The disappointment of not being able to even touch Yugi after so long was nearly crushing, but he was here. But…he wasn't, not exactly. Something felt very off about him.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder. "You came all this way just to see me?"

I noticed something extremely odd; Yugi had an Arabic accent like Mahad or Mana's when they first came to Japan. He was imposture, but I had no choice but to play along for now.

"Of course, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am," I responded, but the words sounded hallow.

He simply glared at me. "What good is that now? I'm the one that's locked away forever, not you!"

I stare briefly, casting my eyes elsewhere. I did not want eye contact with this form of Yugi. "I'm sorry."

"The last thing I need is your pity," he hissed. "Now there is only one thing left to do."

My eyes followed his every move. "What are you saying?" I asked, but that question was already answered when a duel disk appeared on This Yugi's arm while he walked past me.

He sent me a death glare that could burn through the mightiest of souls, even Kaiba's himself. "I knew I would have a chance to duel you sooner or later," he said with malice in his voice. "If you truly are evil, as Raphael says, then this duel will prove it! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY, NAMELESS PHARAOH!"

I was trembling inside. I didn't want to battle Yugi! But I reminded myself, that this _wasn__'__t_ him. I had fight him. Maybe I can find out what happened to the real Yugi. Besides, I never back down from a challenge.

This Yugi smirked and he held out his duel disk in battle position. "Pharaoh it's time that you prove yourself worthy of being a man, and a pharaoh."

I give a weak nod, stepping closer into the circular formation and activated my duel disk.

After I did that, I noticed this Yugi struggling with the duel disk. It was like it was his first time using one. I found that very odd. But I decided not to dwell on it.

I pulled out three cards from my deck. "I'll start things off by summoning Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode," I said before the beast appeared on the field and let out a loud growl. "I place three more cards face down." Three holographic cards appeared on the field. I narrowed my eyes at the imposture. "It's your move."

"My turn," This Yugi announced before he drew a card from the top of his deck**.**"I place one monster face down in defense mode." The card appeared face-down on the field in front of him. "I'll place two more cards face down," he said before two more cards appeared. "Let's see what you can come up with now."

"Gazelle attack Yugi's face down monster!" I said before the beast charged at his card.

After Gazelle sliced the card in half, a small glob light pink glob with a smile face on it appeared on the field and it was sliced in half. The monster quickly fixed itself before my eyes.

"You triggered my monster's special effect," The imposture said smoothly while his eyes narrowed. "His name is Marshmallon. And when he's attacked, you lose a thousand life points."

My life points dropped and the imposture smirked cruelly.

"It's my move then," I said, trying to not show my fear. "I fuse together Gazelle and Berfomet to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

The two monsters appeared on the field. They merged together and created Chimera. The beast appeared on the field and growled.

"I'll place Chimera in defense mode and I place one card face down."

"It's my move," he said, drawing a card from his deck. "I summon my Silent Magician in attack mode," he said before a tiny magician appeared with a staff in his hand like Yugi's and a strand of hair covered one eye.

"I also play my Card of Sanctity. It forces us to draw until we have six cards. Silent Magician levels up depending on the number of cards drawn." I groaned and picked up some cards from my hand and my opponent did the same. "Since we drew 10 cards in total, it makes my Silent Magician jump up a few notches."

The magician grew a few feet taller and became aged several years as well. The magician was much more powerful now. "Now my Silent Magician attack Yami's face down monster!" he commanded the monster. The magician raised its staff and sent a wave of dark magic at the card, removing it from the field.

"I use my chimera's special ability to summon Berfomet in defense mode," I said while the beast appeared on the field and it growled.

"I end my turn," the imposture said, his voice was laced with venom."I expected so much more from you. What else have you got?" This Yugi was beginning to sound like a lot of villains we had faced together.

"I got this," I said smugly, picking up a card from the top of my deck. "The mighty Big Shield Gardna in defense mode," I said while the warrior appeared on the field with a huge shield in his hands, kneeling down on one knee. "I also place a card face down," I said before a card appeared on the field. "And that ends my turn."

"Really now, is that all?" This Yugi asked mockfully with a smirk. He picked up another card from the top of his deck. "I play Level up, with this; I can strengthen my Silent Magician." The Magician aged even more.

"Silent Magician attack Yami's monster!" The magician blasted the card my monster with its staff, removing it from the field.

"You activated my Mirror Force trap card," I stated, while the card flipped up so my opponent could see it. "All the monsters in attack mode on the field will be destroyed." All the monsters on the field were destroyed."I end my turn."

"I activate Card Destruction," This Yugi said, showing me the card. "Now we both have to discard our hands." I groaned and exchanged my hand for another. "I summon green gadget in defense mode," he said before a green robot appeared on the field in that position. "I end my turn."

This Yugi was playing extremely poorly. He could've used green gadget's special ability to bring red gadget in his hand. Yugi would've also predicted mirror force card I played, the real Yugi that is. I can't take this anymore!

"Stop messing around, we all know you're not really Yugi!" Mahad yelled from the top of the cliff, saying my own thoughts for me. He glared at me. "I mean you suck at his accent for one and I know you hold a strong amount of energy inside you."

"Not to mention your dueling skills are off," I added while his glare deepened. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Why would you deny such a thing?" He asked mockfully. "I am Yugi. I know that you are strong indeed, but I know your weakness. And it is the darkness inside your heart."

I glared at him in confusion. What does he mean by that?

"You are a VERY arrogant person," My opponent stated while his face hardened and answered my silent question. "You only care about your own damn pride. You're so selfish. You can't even feel empathy for Weevil, Mai, the three bikers, or anybody else. It's no wonder your pathetic dragon won't answer you! You can't even see the pain you put those three dragons through! And you call yourself a pharaoh! Has it ever occurred to you that you're not the only one suffering? DAMN! MAHAD JUST LOST HIS SISTER FOR RA'S SAKES! The last thing he needs is a drama king who's too stuck in his own little world to even beg for his forgiveness, as if you even deserve it!"

I sighed. I felt like snapping back at him, but I knew the Yugi imposture was right. I was acting extremely selfish. Mahad was going through the same thing as me; that hasn't crossed my mind even once. I should've comforted him. I'm a coward and selfish, like this man says. I didn't deserve his forgiveness.

"Everyone is suffering," I said sadly, stating my thoughts out loud.

"I agree, but you can't save anyone right now. I was your best friend. Your brother. And how did you repay me? By letting him take me away. But destiny had other plans," he said, "and they brought me back to you.** (3)** I will get a chance to show your true nature."

"I'm not going to play along with your little games. Befomet attack his face down card!" I exclaimed before the beast charged at the card and removed it from the field.

"Good try, but you won't be able to defeat me." He picked a card from the top of his deck. He looked at it and smirked. "I will start my turn off by playing Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode," he said before it appeared on the field in the defense position.

"But I'm not finished yet. I use my monster Reborn which allows me to bring back one of my monsters." A smirk curled onto his lips. "You know exactly who I want to bring back."

My heart sank; I knew who he was talking about. I was very confused as well. When did he have Dark Magician Girl out on the field? The more I thought about it, he must have had that card in his deck when he played Card Destruction.

I glanced over my shoulder, and it looked like Marik was explaining the same thing to Tea.

"Where am I?" I heard her say while her eyes fluttered open.

Mana stared down at herself, face bright red. "OH GOD NOT THIS AGAIN!" Mana quickly covered her upper tights with her arms.

"Yugi, can please tell me what is going on?" Mana asked, looking in my opponent's direction with a blush still on her cheeks.

"We are in the middle of a duel and we're facing the person who betrayed you," he explained calmly.

"I have no idea if you're Yugi, but I'll glad do anything you say so I get back at him," she said while glared at me, "especially after he called me worthless."

"See this is what you get for calling her useless," he said with a cruel smirk, "or did you forget that already."

Those words did hurt a lot. I didn't remember anything about the duel. Yet, I knew the imposture was speaking the truth. I felt awful about what I said in the duel to her. I don't see her that way at all. She is my _friend _and I care about her. And I don't want to fight her!

"Now Mana, attack Yami's monster!" he exclaimed.

"With pleasure," she said while she narrowed her eyes at me. She looked intimidating when she wore a determined expression. I started to feel on edge, but I didn't want to show it, instead I swallowed nervously. She twirled staff in her hand and blasted my monster, causing it to stature.

My opponent smirked. "I'm surprised you aren't begging for mercy right now."

I growled in response to that, I had no idea what to say.

He drew a few cards from his hand. "I place two cards face-down and that ends my turn," he said and the cards appeared on the smiled smugly."I like to see you try beating that move."

"I will," I said with a smirk, even though I didn't feel that confident at the moment. I slowly started loss the will to duel. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of this imposture. I just wanted the pain to go away. "First, I activate my Swords of Revealing Light card, so your monsters can't attack for three more turns." The card started to glow and sent a beam of light into the sky. The beam divided into five sections which looked like glowing swords. The swords hit the ground and surround his monster and Mana. It wasn't an extremely good move, but it did buy me time to figure out who this imposture is.

"Next, I play Monster reborn to bring back my Dark Magician," I declared before the Dark Magician appeared on the field with his arms folded.

"Go! Dark Magic attack!" I exclaimed. The Dark Magician twirled his staff expertly from one hand to the other. He grasped his wand in both hands, shooting a blast of lightning fast energy in my opponent's direction. He covered his eyes from the bright light while his monster shattered. He put his arm down by his side, but didn't seem fazed.

"I believe it's my move!" the Yugi imposter said while he drew his next move.

"I... I don't wanna duel anymore!" I cried out. I couldn't find the will to duel. Even if this was an imposter of Yugi, what was the point? I couldn't help Mahad, I couldn't help Mana, I couldn't help the swordsmen, and I couldn't help anyone else. I just wanted this pain to go away! For everyone to leave me alone! Then... I felt something in the wind. I looked up as saw a familiar smirk across the Yugi imposter's lips and crimson eyes that erased those bright violet eyes. I was sure this wasn't Yugi! Since when did his eyes turn red?

"I'm afraid that isn't an option, Yami," the Yugi impostor smirked wildly as a dark chuckle echoed my surroundings. Before I knew it, an invisible barrier surrounded my opponent and me, trapping us in the game. My duel disk was still on, with the surrender button on it locked, so I couldn't surrender the duel. I could feel the darkness surrounding us like... LIKE A SHADOW GAME! "Now, let's play by some addition rules! The loser gets fed to Dartz's pet and the winner stays! You also can't leave, surrender, or quit the duel. We stay until the end and if it's a draw, we draw a random monster from our deck and the player with a monster with the highest attack points wins! Sounds fair?" I glared at this impostor, showing no fear. If I lost this game, neither Yugi nor Mana would be saved.

"Wait, a Shadow Game? I-I don't know about this," Mana said hesitatingly, not that I could blame her. Last time she got involved in a Shadow Game, her soul was sealed in my puzzle and had to fight a hoard of mummies.

"Relax Mana, Shadow Games were originally made to judge criminals and this one is a criminal! This game will judge Yami for the sins he's made against you and the swordsmen! Think of it as a court trail!" The Yugi imposter smirked, his eyes started to glow a brighter shade of red.

"HEY! LEAVE MY SISTER OUT OF THIS!" Mahad cried out from outside the barrier.

"Mana will be just fine! Even if she were to be destroyed, her soul will just return to Dart's asshole pet! You leave this duel between me and him! I'm the only one who has declared rights to judge him!"

I noticed Marik grab Mahad's arm and whisper something in his ear. It seemed like he knew something about this imposter. I shrugged it off and decided to finish this impostor out, save Mana from this Shadow Game, and find out his identity. I showed a deep glare against the wicked smirk I only saw in myself when I played a shadow game. I knew this was a test against myself and I needed to face my inner darkness in order to save Yugi, Mana, and the other victims of Dartz.

"I guess I shall make my move now," This Yugi said with an evil smirk. "I summon my Kuribi to the field," he said before a pink puff ball appeared on the field.

"Next, I'll sacrifice my Kuribi to summon my catapult turtle." The pink puff ball dissipated the catapult took its place on the field. "But I'm not done yet. I place your girlfriend in defense mode. I place one card face down."

I glanced down at my hand. There were no good cards I could play. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want to risk losing her again. The fact she`ll feel the pain of the monster's attack didn`t help out at all. I gulped.

"Mana, I'm sorry about doing this." I let out a long sigh. I watched Mana's eyes starting to go wide before I averted my gaze. I already felt awful about this. I don't want to hurt her at all. "Dark Magician attack Dark Magician Girl!"

"Oh shit," I heard Mana say before the magician started to fly towards her.

"Not so fast! Now, I activate my trap, Attack Nigate," he said while his card turned up from its face-down position and the Dark Magician was stopped in his tracks. "This prevents any attacks you want to do."

Mana breathed out a sigh of relief.

"It's pretty sad that I'm more willing to defend her then you. But again, you did betray her," The imposture said with narrow eyes.

"I end my turn," I said lifelessly, not knowing what else to do.

"I reveal the magic card Judgement of the Pharaoh," he said, and the face down card he placed earlier flipped upward, revealing a card with a picture of me on it in royal attire. I never saw a card like this anywhere before. Yugi never had a card like that in his deck. Or anyone else for that matter. "Because Unity is in your grave yard, your spell and trap cards are negated."

"Where did you get that card from?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at him.

It was then that I began to tremble, but not the type I had with Marik or any of the other opponents I had that challenged me to a Shadow Game. Those other Shadow Games were meant to destroy me. This one was used for its true purpose: to judge criminals. This imposter may've not been Yugi, but he knew the Shadow Game's true purpose and used it for the same reason I used them in the past. I was once always the judge and jury of the Shadow Games, but now this Yugi imposter was the judge and I was the criminal. This trembling fear I had at this moment was felt by all the other criminals I judged, which was why they often cheated. I could see now why Yugi once feared me, this was the side of me many people have seen from me and this imposter showed me.

"But that's not all." He smirked. "I also power up Dark Magician Girl with the Sword of Dark Destruction!"

A sword appeared in her hand. Mana blinked for a moment. She stared down at the sword with a grin. "Whoa! Sweet!"

"Take down Yami's Dark Magician!" The imposture commanded, pointing at my Dark Magician.

Nodding, Mana pointed her staff at the Magician and sent a wave of dark magic at him, wiping him off the field.

"Well, this is practically annoying," Mahad said from behind me.

Mana laughed before she stuck out her tongue at him. It was nice to see her smile. But I knew that wasn't going to last for long.

"It's your move now," I said lifelessly, trying to not show my fear even though the hand holding the cards was shaking.

My opponent drew two more cards from his deck while he wore that evil smirk I feared. "I place two more cards face down, and that ends my turn."

"I play the magic card Silent Doom which allows me to bring back my Dark Magician, then I place one card face down," I said while the magician came onto the field and another holographic card appeared behind him. "That ends my turn."

"I play Level Modulation!" he said, showing me the card in his hand. "With this you must draw two cards and I can summon back my Silent Magician Level 12 on the field, but she cannot attack or use her effect!" I drew two cards from my deck. "Now, I'll use Silent Magician Level 12 and put her on my catapult turtle!" Silent Magician appeared on catapult before she kneeled down on it.

"Yugi, are you sure about this?" Mana asked, staring at the catapult warily.

This Yugi smirked evilly. "I'm very sure. It's time your boyfriend got a taste of his own medicine! CATAPULT TURTLE LAUNCH!"

As much as I deserved this punishment - I couldn't lose the duel, the world is at stake. If I was destroyed to many people will suffer. A part of me still wanted to lose the duel so I could be reunited with my friends. "Activate Trap Card, Divine Wind!" I exclaimed, putting an end to the war in my mind. I instantly regretted my decision as I watched the powerful beam of light go back towards him. The force of the spell knocked him over and he fell backwards onto the ground.

I winced in pain. I wondered about that because I did nothing to hurt myself in anyway. I started to wonder the identity of the person before me.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed before I sprinted to his side. I stumbled down onto the ground, but I didn't care.

I knelt beside his and supported his head against my body in a sitting position. His eyes changed back to its original colour. In stead of seeing hatred and malice, he showed me a kind, forgiving smile. My heart suddenly seemed much lighter than it had been for a long time.

His voice was weak but strong at the same time. "You passed the test."

"What do you mean?" I stated my thoughts out loud. "What test?"

"I'm Heba. I had to fight you so I can save you from your inner darkness."

******Before I knew it I felt something stir at the back of my mind, I saw a new scene before me. I saw Heba lend up against a canyon wall. His eyes were only half way open and there was many bruises on his body. Iron heart was knelling down beside him. **

**"Who...are ****you?"****Heba ****asked ****with ****his ****eyes ****only ****half ****open. ****I ****noticed ****he ****was ****speaking ****in ****ancient ****Egyptian, ****not ****Japanese ****like ****before.**

**"My name is Iron heart. Are you alright?" Iron heart asked.**

**Heba nodded weakly. "What...happened?" Heba asked while he rubbed his forehead still in pain. **

**He knelled down. "You were knocked out from a battle." **

**Heba blinked. "Battle...?" **

**Iron heart nodded. "You were weakened after Dartz tried to feed your soul to the great beast. In fact, my wolf Atim found you near the cannon edge." **

**Heba seemed deep in thought for a moment as if the events were playing back in his head. **

**"What happened to Yami and Key wi?" (4) Heba asked, letting his guard down slightly. **

**"Yami is still battling his inner darkness. He blames himself for what happened to your future self," he explained. **

**"And what happened exactly?" Heba asked, narrowing his eyes. **

**"Your brother was battling one of Dartz' followers and he played the seal, allowing the darkness inside his heart took over completely."**

**"How can he be so damn stupid?" Heba said, glaring in a random direction. "The stone thrives on the darkness in a person heart, and his power comes from complete darkness! He should have not messed around with that thing!" Heba slowly got to his feet while his glare deepened. It then turned to sorrow. "I suppose it's my fault. I was too weak against Dartz and he threw off my protection barrier on Yami and the other chosen warriors! That stone f***ed with his mind. DAMMIT!" He pounded his fists on the ground before cringing in pain. "Eh!"**

**Iron heart grabbed his arm. "I know you're angry and very upset about this, my prince; but Yugi is gone, and you're the only one who can save him." **

**"How? If there anything I can do, please tell," Heba said, looking up at him.**

**"You must battle your brother in a duel," Iron heart stated, looking down at him. **

**"I don't know. My brother might still not be used to sword fighting."**

**Ironheart chuckled. "I meant playing the card game Duel Monsters."**

**"Duel Monsters? What the hell is that?" **

**"You might be able to know through your reincarnate. He is in the beast, but perhaps if you communicate to him, you might be able to know the rules."**

**"I could probe his mind. Yami could easily mistaken me for the Key wi. ****Of course, I will need to get his clothes. It will also take years before matching his accent, so Yami might notice that. Though, even if he suspects me as an imposter, he'll be more than willing to duel me. Still... I can't make my own flesh and blood suffer more than he already has." Heba gave him a tried smile. "Still, how can I contact him? I don't know his language."**

**He chuckled. "I'm sure you'll think of something."**

**"I guess you are right. I could do a translating spell so he could understand me and vice versa." He smiled weakly, still in pain. "Thank you for the help."**

My eyes widened. Everything about the duel made much more sense to me. I felt awful for duelling him. I felt guilt overwhelming me again; I used all of my will power not to cry.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. I knew it must have been a hard thing for you to do, but you did what was best for me and for mankind," Heba explained. "You acted like a true hero." He patted my arm encouragingly. I couldn't help but smile at his words, I am just glad to hear that I had done what was right.

"I will help you out anyway I can. I will protect your friends." He chuckled a bit. "Besides, Dartz pet cannot hold me for long. "

"Now what?" I asked, staring down at him.

"Don't give up this fight."

Heba's spirit disappeared from my arms and headed toward a curtain direction, which was probably where the beast was. I stared at where he had just been supported in my arms, and clenched my fists in resolution. I felt warm tears streaming down my face and hitting the rocky ground. Heba was gone now, transported to stay inside the beast and protect Yugi and Mana. At the same time, I also felt a spark of light inside myself, a spark of hope. I only wished I could've had more time to spend with Heba and tell him how much I've missed him, even though I only knew of his existence a few months ago. Still, I lost Yugi, yet again, but felt a greater amount of courage inside me. It was as though the heavy load I carried was somewhat lifted. I was glad Heba dueled me and now was going to help my friends. Perhaps they needed him more than me.

I stood up from where I had been kneeling and turned to the valley, tears intermingled on my face. I felt a new found determination. I wanted to defeat Dartz more than ever and I wanted to make him pay.

* * *

1) I know the dog's name was Sky in the English version, but I decided to change the dog's name on purpose. Atim is the Cree word for dog. So, it's just a cultural inside joke.

2) Bannock is first nation's bread. It tastes really good, especially when it's cooked fresh with jam.

3) This is actually based on a few lines Yubel said in Yugioh gx, I thought it fit and I decided to add it.

4) Key wi is ancient Egyptian for "another me." Heba is referring to Yugi when he said that.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Wow that was a long chapter. And what's with the Santa hat?

**Aqua** **girl 007:** Well it is Christmas in a couple weeks so I'm getting into the Christmas spirit.

**Yami Bakura:** (he rolls his eyes.) Sure you are.

**Aqua girl 007:** You're lucky that I'm nice. ( Yami Bakura glares at her. She holds out a wooden bowl.) Everyone gets a candy cane!

**Yami Bakura:** Whatever. (He leaves the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Elesa Aura** and **dragonflare137** for adding this to your favourites list it really made my day. Also thank you so much Youngbountygirl I can't thank you enough for helping me write the duel and other parts of the chapter. I wouldn't have been able to even write this without your help. Thanks for giving me the idea for this in the first place too. You're super specail awesome!


	36. Reliving the Past

**Warning: This will contain swearing.**

* * *

**ATTENTION DUELIST! My hair has to say that the author do not own Yu-Gi-Oh even though she still wishes that she did. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. **

* * *

**-Yami's POV-**

I saw a green glow in the corner of my eye and heard the clash of thunder. What is going on? There were no rain clouds in the sky until now! I got a bad feeling about this.

The ground started rumbling underneath me like it was an earthquake, but something inside of me told me it was far more than that. I jerked my head up and lighting struck the marked points around the circle. The ground in front of me split open and black vapor poured out of the crack.

I made my staff appear and I gripped it tightly in my hand, probably because of my nerves.

"Oh shit," I heard Marik say from behind me.

The vapor formed into an enormous stone solider with glowing red eyes and a seal on its forehead.

I froze in place, staring up at the monster nervously. The last time I had to battle a creature this size was during my battle with Anubis. After my battle with him, I was hospitalised for a week. I really don't want that to happen to me again, especially when I still have to save Yugi and Mana. At least I don't feel like I'm about to pass out like when I battled him.

"Well, this is f**ing perfect!" I swore, starting to get scared. "I just fell off a cliff, nearly killed myself for the second time, and now I'm facing Goliath!"

"Mahad, is there a spell for destroying rock monsters?" Marik asked while I continued to stare at the monster.

"If I did know of one, he'd be gone!" Mahad snapped.

I felt a sharp pain in my head as if someone was clawing inside my mind. I winced in pain. I closed my eyes.

**When I opened them, I saw hundreds of stone soldiers, like the one in front of me now, lined up. I glanced over my shoulder and saw many Duel Monsters in a line formation like they're preparing for battle. This must be the ancient war which destroyed Atlantis. I looked across the line and saw two people who looked like Iron heart and Chris standing at the front. How can that be? And what does all of this mean? **

I opened my eyes and I was standing the circle again. I snapped back to reality and the monster started charging at me.

"Yami, stop staring up at that thing like a dumbass and do something!" Marik shouted.

Marik was right. I have to fight this thing. I glared up at the monster while I put on my game face. I'm up for a challenge. If it's a battle this thing wants, it's a battle it's going to get.

The stone warrior swiftly reached downward, its hand aiming it hand at me. I leapt to the side nimbly, causing the fist to slam into the ground, kicking up a lot of dirt when I did so.

The monster swung a fist down at me again. I did a back flip, causing the fist to slam into the ground again. I quickly landed back on my feet. A smirk quickly crossed my lips.

I can't dodge this thing forever. I need to attack it somehow. I noticed there was an over sized metal chain around the creature's neck. This gives me an idea.

The stone warrior swung the chain at my head, I ducked down and it hit the rock behind me. When it swung the chain at me a second time, it wrapped a few times around a large bolder nearby before the creature struggled to get itself free. I quickly climbed up the chain and got onto the creature back.

I pointed my wand down at the creature and chanted a spell which sent a wave of black magic at the back of the things head.

The stone warrior let out a thunderous roar while it reached behind its back, trying to grab a hold of me. I quickly jumped off its back and landed on my feet.

"What should we do?" I heard Tea ask from behind me.

"There isn't much we can't do. Unless I got the ability to shoot lasers from my eyes which could destroy that thing, I would be just putting myself in danger." Marik sighed. "I lost enough friends because of this as it is. I don't want to be the next victim to be scarified to that monster."

"There is something I can do," Mahad stated before I heard the sound of gravel grinding below someone's weight.

"Wait!" Tea screamed. But she was suddenly silence as if someone was explaining something to her.

I started to wonder. Was he trying to protect me? I shook that thought out of my head. Why would he? After the way I treated him, I don't even deserve it.

I brought my mind back to the task at hand. I pointed my wand at the thing and chanted the same spell, sending another wave of magic at its torso. The stone warrior let out a thunderous roar.

Before I had the chance to do anything, the creature lifted me into the air threateningly, and it threw me backwards. I dropped on the ground face first in the dirt.

**My vision flashed, and I saw another vision. Monsters were being destroyed on both sides of the battle field. **

**Suddenly I heard a roar that was familiar to my ears before I looked up to see Timeaus flying across the sky. He opened his mouth and sent a stream of fire at the opposing army, wiping most of the army out. I got to admit, it was a good shot.**

**The fire curved and hit a giant lizard square on the face. Was this the Great Leviathan? I heard someone laughing evilly. It had to be Dartz. **

**The smoke on the battle quickly cleared, the Great Leviathan wasn't harmed by the attack. Dartz held out his palm out in front of him as if he just blocked the assault. **

**The dragon let out roar and flew start at him.**

**"Don't be a fool Timaeus," Dartz taunted while the dragon flew straight at him. "I have more power than you can possibly imagine."**

**A ball of light formed on the tip of his finger before it shot up into the sky. Streams of lightning-like projectiles rained down on the battle field, wiping most of them out. Iron heart leapt out of the away and the lightning struck the ground where he was only moments before. Chris avoided being hit too. Temeaus continued to fly towards Dartz while he still managed to avoid the beams.**

**He raised a hand into the air. "I call upon the Sword of Kings!" Dartz said before a ball of light appeared in his hand and formed into a sword. **

**He threw the sword and it imbedded itself in Timeaus' right eye. Blood poured from the wound as he cried out in pain. The dragon fell to the earth below with the sword still stuck in his eye. **

"**Great Leviathan, finish him off!" he commanded.**

**The beast opened its jaws and a ball of energy formed in its mouth. Temeaus jerk his head up and shot a blast in Dart's direction. The blasts collided, causing a huge explosion. **

I snapped back to reality, I jerked my head up. I got up to my feet again. I glared up at the creature, more determined than ever to defeat it.

I sent another blast at the beast. I did a few back flips when the monster tried to grab me. I landed on my feet.

When I had the chance, I glanced over my shoulder. Mahad was running towards the circle; fight off some spirits by sending a wave of dark magic at them with his staff.

I was completely shocked. Why was he risking his life to help me? Wasn't he angry at me! But I no time to question this now with Goliath attack me.

"Pharaoh, take this card!" Mahad panted, holding the card in his hand. "Ironheart said it was the only way to defeat him."

"Mahad behind you!" I said, noticing another monster running towards him.

Mahad glanced over his shoulder, probably seeing the monster. He pointed his staff at it, sending a wave of dark magic at the creature which destroyed it. He quickly passed the card to me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked, basting the monster again with the staff in my other hand.

"Just try summoning it like a monster in the game," Mahad panted, blasting another monster which ran beside him. "It's the only thing I can come up with."

I remember doing something when I battled Anubis. It was worth a shot.

I pointed my wand down at the card. "I summon the Eye of Timeaus!" I yelled, secretly praying that the plan will work.

The card glowed and the dragon appeared, flying into the sky. "Attack the creature of darkness!" I exclaimed, pointing at the giant in front of me.

The dragon sent a fire ball which flew at an alarming rate towards the creature. The explosion caused a bright light to fill the valley. I closed my eyes to protect them from the light.

When the light died down, the seal vanished and the dragon stood before me. The dragon slowly began to disappear. The clouds disappeared in the sky.

We climbed back up the mountain, meeting my friends at the peak.

"Damn," Marik swore. "You both gave me a heart attack!"

"W-Where are Chris and Ironheart?" I panted, looking around for them.

"They disappeared after the light show," Marik answered, probably referring to when Temeaus blasted the rock giant. "I have no idea what happened to them."

Tea stared down at a stone on the ground with sad eyes. Ironheart and Chris were on the craving.

"Is this really a carving from ten thousand years ago?" Tea asked, staring down at the stone.

"Yes. I think so," Marik said, staring at the stone.

She picked up some flowers growing nearby and placed them gently on the stone.

I stared down at the stone, trying to catch my breath. I won't forget them or anyone else captured in that damn monster. I need to inherit their will and keep fighting.

"Are you okay?" Mahad asked, still panting for breath.

"I think so," I said, panting even more. "Thanks. I owe you my life."

Mahad furrowed his eyebrows slightly. "Isn't it my job to make sure your feet are upright?"

"Yes," I replied, "but I can see in your eyes you risked your life back there, because you... still care."

"I'm mad, but I don't hate you," Mahad stated. "There's a difference. You're willing to help save my sister. And that's enough for me to know that at least you're trying to mend your wrongs." I nodded. "Just help save Mana and I'll fight by your side no matter what." He held out his hand.

I shook his hand. "I am so sorry for everything. I've always admired your strength and bravery, and keeping us together. You also understand me in ways that not even I can understand. I promise you that my brother Heba will keep Mana safe until we defeat Dartz."

"I like you too. Marik does have a point; most who suffer even years of loneliness end up in an insane asylum, yet you didn't lose your mind. You must have been a noble king in your day to keep yourself level headed." Mahad sighed. "I'm... sorry for... calling you a psycho bastard, at least that's what I think I called you, and punching you in the face."

"I deserved it," I said before a determined smile came on my face. "Let's just go find Dartz and rescue our loved ones."

I glanced up at the top of the cliff. I swore I saw something or _someone_ run by. I started to wonder about that.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Bakura: **Why have I not been in the story for so long? This story is almost fourty chapters long for f*** sake!

**Aqua girl 007: **Actually, you're going to be in the next chapter. That's why Yami saw someone streak by on top of the cliff.

**Bakura: **Thank you, it only took you a f***ing year. (He folds his arms, raising an eyebrow.) What am I going to do excatly?

**Aqua girl 007: **I'm not going to give that away yet. Your just going to have to wait.

**Bakura:** Of course the readers have to wait. Whats up with the holiday decorations?

**Aqua girl 007:** Simple. It's the holiday season and I wanted to celebrate.

**Bakura:** (He groans.) Wonderful.

**Novelty Christmas Tree:** (An annoying song plays.) I gotta go, I need to pack my trunk. (The songs plays again.)

( Bakura groans. Bakura smashes the tree with his fist.) **Bakura:** See that's what you get for annoying me, tree. (She blinks, trying to figure out what just happened. The Thief King just walks out of the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **dragonicdevil** and** tfafreak15 **for adding this to your favourites list. It still makes me smile. Also, Merry Slavemas and a happy New Year!


	37. Desert Travel

_This is a voice inside his head. _

* * *

**Warning: This will contain swearing.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Do I have an obsession with Yugioh? Yes. Is it unhealthy? Yes. Do I own Yugioh? Of course not.**

* * *

**-Mahad's POV-**

My hand grasped the top of the cliff wall. We had gone back to where the train crashed. Groaning, I pulled myself onto the level with the tracks on it. I huffed for breath.

We're back where we left off. I can't wait to tell the others that we're alright now fine now.

Yami pulled himself onto the same level as me. Dusting the dirt off his hands, Yami reached down. "Take my hand," he said to Tea, who was trying to hold on to the cliff.

Yami pulled Tea up to the top of the cliff.

Marik pulled himself up as well.

"Nice," Marik said with a tired smile, trying to catch his breath. "Now all we have to do is follow those tracks."

The Pharaoh nodded. "That's right. They should lead us directly to Tristan and Joey, assuming they haven't wandered off."

"We need to get moving," I said, still trying to regulate my breathing. "We have a lot of walking to do."

Yami took off his jacket. Tea raised an eyebrow. "Yami, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to use it to keep the sun off of my head," the Pharaoh replied, holding his jacket in his hand.

I knew he was right. The last thing I wanted right now was to get heat stroke. I reached into my backpack, which I manage to keep after the train fell off of the cliff, and pulled out my base-ball hat, putting it on my head. Tea took off her coat and wrapped it around her head. Marik just stood there and did nothing to cover his head.

The pharaoh arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to cover your head with something?"

"I don't really need to," Marik insisted. "I lived in the desert most of my life and I think I can handle the heat without doing that."

Yami smirked. "Yes. But you lived underground, I don't think that counts."

"Either way I can handle it," Marik said, folding his arms.

"Whatever." Yami wrapped his jacket around his head. Smirking, Yami turned his gaze towards Marik. "I just hope you don't start seeing things."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Whatever," Marik shrugged off.

We walked through the hot desert landscape. Times like this wished I knew a spell to make a Jeep appear or control the weather. Thoughts like this are getting me nowhere. I know from experience that if we don't find them soon, we will get heat stroke which was the last thing I wanted right now. My mouth was already dry from not drinking much water all day and my head was pounding.

"Man, I'm hot!" Tea complained.

"We have to keep moving otherwise we'll never find them." Marik wiped the sweat off of his face. "Even though I would kill for a drink of water or some food."

Yami groaned. "If you keep this up, maybe an oasis will pop out of nowhere. You've been complaining about this for the last two hours."

"Do you have a water bottle or something?" Marik asked, sweat dripping down the side of his face.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry there isn't more water in it."

Marik groaned. "Gods, I swear if I don't eat something soon I'll start to turn into a cannibal."

Tea arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you a vegetarian?" **(1)**

"Yes," Marik answered. "But I'm starting to reconsider that."

Yami gaze shifted towards Marik before he groaned. "I said you should've worn a hat in the desert. Besides, I know that from experience."

Tea blinked. "Really?"

Yami nodded. "Back in my day, I blacked out after playing in the sun all day. That happened very often when I was young, which is how I'm able to remember. I hate wearing hats, but I don't wanna blackout again and this is Yugi's body, so I can't really say how much he can take the sun."

"Can't you make water appear or something?" Marik complained some more.

I shook my head, trying to stay calm. "I don't know a spell for that. If I did, I would have done it by now."

We kept on moving at our normal pace following the tracks for what seemed like hours. Sweat was pouring down my face. I would kill for a drink of water. This is bad. I'm already dehydrated and I need to get some water soon.

I looked over my shoulder and stop in my tracks as Marik looked down at the ground. Marik looked a little pale while sweat pour down his face. "Hey look! Water!" he said, knelling down at the ground.

"Uh... Marik-" Tea started before the pharaoh cut her off.

The pharaoh smirked. "Let him."

Marik picked up the dirt and stuffed his mouth while pharaoh watched him. Marik's eyes widened while he quickly spat it out, making a face. "UGH! Shit!"

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. I wish I had a camera with me right now. It's not every day something like that happened. I wonder how Ishizu would react to this. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about her right now. Besides, there are more important things to worry about right now.

Yami gawked up at him, laughing. "Forget about turning cannibal, you seem to crave sand more than human flesh."

Marik glared at him while his cheeks got red, and I could tell if it was from embarrassment or the heat of the sun. "SCREW YOU!"

"We should," I bit my lip, trying not to laugh, "keep moving."

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that Multi-coloured lights were starting to appear in the sky. What's causing those lights? The northern lights don't appear in this part of North America. Even if they did, they don't show up in the day time like this. They look quite familiar too.

"AHHHHHHH! I'M HOT! I'M SICK! AND I'M GONNA SEE MONKEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYS!" Marik exclaimed, starting to get on my nerves.

Yami turned his tired gaze toward Marik. "I see them too, so would you shut the hell up?"

"Why are those lights in the sky?" Tea asked, staring up at the sky.

"I think it's the Great Beast," Yami answered, staring up the lights. "The same thing happened the Great Beast emerged the first time."

He's right. I remember those same lights showing up when the Great Beast attacked the city. They must be connected somehow. That thing is growing more powerful by feeding off of other's souls. Everyone's affected by this beast, and right now it's feeding of the dominion of the beast's creatures. What will happen if he ran out of those and made its way to the human world?

I want to get my sister back, no matter what it takes. She is the last person in my immediate family. I would never forgive myself if I lost her forever. I know I promised mom that would always protect her. I want to keep my promise.

"Geez, I'm hungryyyyyyyyy!" Marik complained completely off topic, stopping my train of thought. I repressed a groan. "I have to eat before I go cannibal! Oh no! I'm gonna go cannibal!"

Yami smirked smugly. "So this is what he's like when he's drunk."

"Marik, you're not going cannibal!" Tea snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

Yami groaned. "We're all hot and it's your own fault you're dehydrated because you did not wear a hat!"

"I NEEEED WAAAAAAAAATERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Marik whined before he clamped a hand over his mouth. He's about to vomit. Ok, now I'm starting to get annoyed!

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. My forehead was starting to heat up from being out in the sun for too long.

"We should find some water or we'll have to spend another day with cannibal boy whining like a baby," Yami said, pointing at Marik. Marik narrowed his eyes at him.

He was right. We need to rest and cool of before we became more dehydrated. And I really didn't want to hear more whining. I'm starting to get tempted do a spell to plug Marik mouth up so he won't annoy me anymore.

I nodded. "On it!"

We traveled down the tracks some more until we found a river near by the tracks. The river seemed to be about waist length and slow moving. Marik immediately knelled down beside the tracks and cupped his hands so he could drink the water from the river. I know that'd normally be a bad idea, but I doubt he cares at this point.

"Ah, that feels good," Marik commented, splashing the water on his face. "Do you know what I feel like doing right now?"

Tea took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the water. Tea smiled innocently. "Burping your favourite song?"

Marik groaned. "That was only one time and it was a dare!" Marik said indignantly and Tea bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Marik looked at the pharaoh and his expression changed into a smirk.

"No, actually it was this," Marik said, picking Yami up from behind by his shirt when he wasn't looking and tossed him into the water with no trouble at all.

Yami splashed into the river. Yami rose out of the water before he narrowed his eyes at Marik, not looking all too pleased with his actions.

Marik smirked. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "Sorry Pharaoh couldn't resist since you're so short and-" **(2)**

Yami grabbed Marik's foot and pulled him into the water too.

"Call me short one more time," The Pharaoh taunted him.

"But you are!" Marik teased him. "You're shorter than Mana and she's only one hundred and fifty four centimeters tall." **(3)**

Yami pushed his head under the surface of the river. After a few moments Marik's head came up to the surface and he flicked his bangs out of his eyes.

Yami smirked triumphantly. "For the record, she's only taller than me by a few centimeters!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "You're still short."

"And I can still kick your ass," The pharaoh retorted with a smile before he floated on his back.

Tea smiled. "Oooooo, owned Marik!"

"Ok fine, you win this round," Marik said with a smirk, "but I'll get ya someday."

The Pharaoh droved under the surface of the water, and before I knew it, I felt water being sprayed in my face. I tensed up for a moment and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw the Pharaoh in front of me with a smirk on his face and I knew who was responsible.

"Come in!" Yami stated with a smile. "The water's nice!"

"I'll pass," I replied, sitting further away from the water's edge.

"Oh come on!" Yami urged me. "You're missing the fun!"

Marik folded his arms, still standing on the river bottom. "Forget it! Mahad's a big party pooper! You're never gonna get him to loosen up!"

I rolled my eyes. I'm not that uptight. I can loosen up once in awhile..., I just don't think now is the best time considering we should be finding the others.

"I beg to differ," Yami said, glancing at me. "Mahad's just being a grown up, sooner or later he'll crack."

Marik blinked. "How do you know?"

He smirked and then folded his arms. "I ruled a kingdom and I still cracked!"

"Sorry Pharaoh, but I don't see you turning all glum like that!"

"I can, I'm just enjoying not having to act like that. It's a pain! Mahad will loosen up, you'll see!" Yami said before he dove under the water. Yami swam behind him and pushed him under from behind.

"Ah!" Marik screamed.

The boys started to play fight. Tea started to laugh and jumped into the water to join the fight. I started to chuckle, but I tried to hide it. I didn't want to prove them right.

The Pharaoh pointed at me with a smirk on his face. "Told ya he'd crack!"

"I... didn't do anything," I strutted, and I blushed from embarrassment.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes and I'm wearing underwear. I saw you laughing!"

Everyone, including me, stared at Yami in shock.

"What?" He snapped.

Marik stared at him wide eyes. "You're not wearing underwear?"

"Do I need too?" The Pharaoh replied. "Nobody can tell the difference and I'll put them back on when Yugi's soul returns!"

I turned away from the others and laughed quietly. No one seemed to notice. I did find it amusing, but I didn't want them to know. Why would he wear no underwear? Wouldn't that be extremely uncomfortable? But again...he is from a time period wear underwear wasn't invented yet, so he would be used to not wearing it.

I pulled out my Blackberry from my jean pocket. I stared down at the screen it was already mid afternoon. Wow it's really getting late.

"We should probably get moving," I said, standing up.

"Come on!" Marik complained as if he was a small child. "We should stay here for a bit longer. I'm really-"

The Pharaoh sighed heavily. "Mahad's right. We should find the others before it gets dark out."

The Pharaoh pulled himself out of the water.

"Fine," Marik growled, swimming over to the edge. He climbed out of the river, laughing. He took off his shirt to squeeze the water out.

Yami took off his shirt and squirts the water out on the ground. Yami whipped Marik with his shirt as if he was a jock in a locker room.

"OW! HEY!" Marik yelled in pain while Yami laughed.

"Oh, it's on!" Marik said with a smirk before he whipped him with his shirt.

"Boys," Tea said, laughing.

"Hey, I object that!" Marik snapped.

I groaned. How could they be doing that in a time like this?! They should be worried about finding the others, not whipping each other with shirts like a jocks in a locker room. Not to meantion the last time I goofed off like this I caused someone to be blind in one eye.

"We should get going! You can stop with the immature nonsense!" I stated before Yami smirked a whipped me with his shirt.

"Oh owned," Marik said with a smug smile.

"I think that will be enough," I said, trying to not lose my patience. I turned to leave before someone whipped me on my back. I glanced over my shoulder to see Yami smirking. I ripped the shirt out of his hands and whiped him about five times with it.

I tossed Yami's shirt back to him and he caught it. "LET'S GO!" I said, getting annoyed with them.

Yami chanted a spell which caused his shirt to dry. "It's also immature to attack someone because you're annoyed," Yami said in ancient Egyptian, putting on his shirt.

I glared indignately at him while my cheeks heated up. I knew that was true. But it doesn't mean he had to bring it up.

Yami stared at me for a moment. He chanted a spell which caused everyone's else's clothes to dry as well. I wondered if was because he was intimidated by me.

We climbed back up to the level where the track were. I saw someone riding on a horse coming towards us.

Marik groaned. "Great I'm seeing things already!"

My heart started pounding in my chest. I felt something stirring inside of me. It was the same feeling I had when Yami dueled Dartz' crone. Something inside of me told me to run, but was too late.

The person came up beside on the tracks and stood beside a bloder. He wore a white shirt with blue pants and simple shoes. A ring with a triangle in the middle with the Eye of Wadjet and five other pieces hung from of it. His short white hair was flying into his eyes because of the wind.** (4)**

"Hello Pharaoh, fancy seeing you here." His voice was distorted and demonic sounding. An evil smirk came on his pale face. The horse ran off.

"Bakura," Yami growled, venom dripping from his voice. "What the hell do you want?"

He hopped off the horse. His cold, dark brown eyes narrowed. "I think it's quite obvious, don't you agree pharaoh? I want the item around your neck and slit your throat."

The Pharaoh's eyes narrowed. "How did you get here?"

"Glad you asked Pharaoh," Bakura said disgustingly. His gaze was filled with malice. "I got on a plane and followed you here. I stole this horse from a place a few hours from here; I think it belonged to a friend of yours. I used my ring to track down the puzzle."

Marik rolled his eyes and added, "Even though you could have done this without traveling half way around the world."

Bakura's lips curled up into a smirk. "You once helped me out in the past and you know what I'm capable of, so if I were you I would keep my mouth shut."

Marik held his intense glare, but he didn't make any more comments.

"Anyways, I had to take full control of your little friend to get here." His lips twisted into a cruel smile. "_**They**_ shouldn't be bothering us now."

"BAKURA! RELEASE OUR FRIEND YOU BASTARD!" The Pharaoh demanded, his voice ringing with authority and dripping with deadly venom.

Bakura chuckled darkly. "You always were protective of your friends. I still remember when I first took your white haired friend, boy wasn't that fun?"

Yami quivered with silent rage. He sneered, probably unable to control his expression any more. "You think it's funny to use Ryou as a shoe toy?!"

"You really are clueless, aren't you, Pharaoh?" Bakura taunted. The Pharaoh's hands balled into fists. "I suppose I'll let you worry about your friend later. There's one in particular I'm more after than your precious Bakura." Bakura turned his wicked gaze on me.

"And what do you want with me?" I said, trying to not show my fear.

"Three thousand years ago, I stole this ring." Bakura lifted up the ring which hung around his neck. "It's very special and can only be worn by whomever it chooses. Of course, before me, it was around the neck of your ancient spirit. Of course, I had to kill you in order to retrieve it." The Pharaoh's knuckles cracked loudly. The Pharaoh's eyes darkened and swirled dangerously. Bakura merely smirked as if he got the response he wanted. He released his hold of the ring. "Poor Pharaoh couldn't save his precious friend who was like a brother to him. As long as I wear the ring, nobody can truly have the power to surpass its magic, except its previous owner. I might as well get rid of you like I did 3000 years ago."

The pharaoh glared intensely at the madman and made his staff appear. I could easily tell what he was about to do.

I held back his hand. He looked at me in shock and I shook my head. "I'll fight him." I turned to him and glared at the madman. "If it's a battle he wants, it's a battle he's going to get."

Bakura merely smirked at this. "Well, we'll see about that," he said, pulling out a knife from under his coat.

I quickly made my staff appear. He snapped his fingers before I felt some invisible force pin me to the ground. I struggled to get up, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. He pointed the knife near my throat. "Do as I say or he will die!"

Tea gasped. I heard them muttering behind me, but I didn't pay attention to them at all.

Suddenly, I heard Yami muttering behind me. I listened to the words carefully. He's chanting a spell. Why would he do such a thing? Doesn't he realise Bakura could kill him too? My life is worth much less than his. My eyes shifted towards the knife and it was glowing red like a piece of metal in a fire that a blacksmith is trying to forge. Bakura hissed in pain and dropped the knife on the ground beside my arm.

The pharaoh held one hand behind his back while he held his staff in the other. Bakura smirked at him. Yami froze in place like a statue and Tea gasped.

Bakura picked up the knife again and walked up to him causally. "You think you're so smart," Bakura said causally. Bakura placed a knife under Yami's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. I tried to get up, but the force still held me to the ground. "You don't have the power to stop me, Pharaoh. I've been practising magic much longer than you." The pharaoh glared fire at him, but Bakura didn't seem to care. "The ones who defy me shall see hell."

Bakura slashed him with his knife in his arm which caused the pharaoh to hiss in pain. He tried to keep a straight face as if he didn't want to show any sign of weakness before his enemy. Bakura tossed him aside, making slam into a bolder which was nearby.

I glared with rage while I watched Yami fell onto the ground with oozing blood dripping from his head. I couldn't let his madman hurt my friends any longer. I already lost my sister; I couldn't lose the Pharaoh too. I would never forgive myself! I do not care whether or not I make it through this, as long as Yami's life is safe.

I muttered a spell under my breath. I felt the weight which held me down to the ground slowly disappear. I got up to my feet.

I had to come up with a plan and fast. The ring is extremely powerful and I'm not sure what it is capable of.

Wait...That's it! The Ring! Maybe if I get off of his neck, I could have a chance to destroy the evil inside of it.

When he wasn't looking, I shoved him to the ground from behind. I basted the Bakura with a wave of dark magic. I grabbed onto the ring, trying to take it off. The moment I touch it, I felt someone trying to reach out to me.

"_Mahad!"_ I heard a familiar voice call out to me. It sounded like Bakura. _"Mahad, I know how to get rid of this son of a bitch!" _

I looked around for a moment. No one around me spoke to me. But that means...it came from inside my mind. Who is talking to me?

"_I'm a friend!"_ The voice answered my thoughts. _"Just repeat these lines and say them aloud!" _he said before he started to say a spell in ancient Egyptian. _"Translate it to your language, so the spell will work!"_

How do I really know his a friend? I still don't trust this voice.

"_Look, I want to kill this son of a bitch as much as you and I don't want to lose anymore friends!"_ he exclaimed, his voice growing louder_. "I'm willing to fight him, but you need to help me!"_

Why should I trust it? I'm not even sure if this is the real Bakura! It could be one of his tricks. The spell could make everything worse, or even kill me.

"_Just trust me please!"_ the voice pleaded.

I don't completely trust it, but I don't have many options right now. I need to put an end to this. I nodded and released my grasp.

I pointed my staff at Bakura. I chanted the spell I was told in my native tongue which it sent him skidding on the ground on his back. He closed his eyes. I could feel the darkness inside of him was lifted...at least for now. Yami sighed with relief. He must've known that too.

Marik's eyes widened. "Holy shit!"

"Is he...dead?" Tea asked, staring down at him worriedly.

Marik shook his head. "He's just unconscious."

I went over and knelled down at Pharaoh's side. I stared into his eyes. He pupils seemed to be equal size, so he doesn't have any brain damage...or at least from what I can remember from the cpr course I had to take for my job. There are no bumps or bruises on his head too. He's still losing at a lot of blood. I helped the pharaoh sit up straight.

I started to say a spell quietly. The wounds in his arm and head slowly disappeared. There was still blood on his head. I picked up my jacket and wiped his head.

"Thanks," the Pharaoh said weakly. He hissed in pain.

"No problem," I replied, wiping the last of his blood on his head. "It's the least I can do after you risked your life to save me."

"What should we do with him?" Tea asked, looking down at me.

Marik smirked. "We could leave him out here to feed the vultures."

I am tired and not in the mood for his stupid comments right now. I turned to him with narrow eyes. "We're not leaving him in the middle of the desert!"

Marik looked unfazed. "Relax, I was only joking." Marik glanced down at him again for a few moments. He looked up at me again worriedly. "Still, what are we going to do?"

Suddenly, I saw his eyes opened and they didn't hold the same intensity as before. I knew the real Bakura was in control instead now.

* * *

1) According to all websites online about this show Marik's least favorite food is "meat", so I assume that it means he's a vegetarian.

2) In the manga Yami was the same size as Yugi. I decided to make him that size for this story because they were twins in the past, so it'll make more sense.

3) This is roughly about 5 foot 2.

4) This is Bakura under 100% of Zork influence.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed.

**Yami Bakura:** Why the hell is this in a different POV?

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, Florence it's because I want to try out some different POV's in this story and other ones I write.

**Yami Bakura:** I thought you said that you only tell this in Yami's, Yugi's and Mana's POV's?

**Aqua girl 007:** (She shrugs.) I changed my mind about that.

**Yami Bakura: **(He smirks evilly.) Well, I hope you have a easy time getting out of subspace. I know the Yugioh protagonist had trouble getting out of there.

**Aqua girl 007: **(Here eyes widen in shock.) What?

**Yami Bakura:** Oh Continuity Alarm!

**Aqua girl 007**: Ra damn it! (The continuity alarm zaps her and sends her to the same white space from the ending Yugioh BBT Abridged movie. She sighs in annoyance. )Thanks for reading this and please review. Also thanks **Kalila19934, yamixyugiyaoishipper, **and** Otaku-Entinty** for adding this to your favourites list. (Yuma floats beside her from out of nowhere.)

**Yuma:** Hey this subspace thing is really awesome. Yeah!

**Aqua girl 007:** What's up with his hair? (thinking)


	38. Through My Eyes

**Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? Why do I even do a disclaimer when we _all _know that I don't own it? It's a good question if you think about it…**

* * *

**-Ryou's POV-**

"Oww my head," I said while my head pounded like a war drum. "What happened? How come I'm in the middle of the desert?"

"I'm not completely sure, but the evil inside your ring followed us to America and attacked us," Marik answered.

My heart started pounding in my chest. Why am I half way around the world? Why did Yugi and the rest my friends travel here in the first place? I examined Yugi's face, and I could tell it wasn't for a vacation.

Something was off about Marik too. He doesn't seem to have the same personality he did in Battle City at all. He isn't psychotic like he was back then. What's going on?

"Why did you come to America in the first place? What is going on?"

Yugi had a gash on his head. Did I cause that?!

Yugi sighed. "A man named Dartz is capturing people's souls and feeding them to a monster called the Great Leviathan by defeating his opponents in a duel." He clenched one hand into a fist and glared down at it. "He captured the souls of my friends, and I want to get them back."

"Whose souls did he capture?"

"Yugi and Mana's," he answered, not even looking at me.

I know Mana from school, even though I never really got the chance to talk to her. She hangs out with Yugi a lot. Some days I swear he has a crush on her or something. I couldn't blame him for feeling like this, especially since he's obviously very close to both of them.

Wait a minute...If Yugi's soul was taken by that monster, then who's in front of me right now?

"If you aren't Yugi, then who are you?" I asked fearfully, reluctantly staring up at him.

"I'm the pharaoh who dwells inside the puzzle."

I remembered what happened a long time ago when my dark side challenged Yugi to duel during Duelist Kingdom and sealed his friend's souls into cards, there was another person that battled inside Yugi's body, claiming to be a different person. This must be the same person.

I looked up at another man. He had dark skin. His brown hair wasn't long enough to touch the tips of his ears. It reminded me of a cut for the military. His charcoal gray eyes were very intense as well.

I felt something stir back of my mind like I saw this man before; but I have no idea why.

"Who are you?" I asked, staring up the man. I stood up.

"Parton my manors," he said sheepishly. "My name is Mahad. I'm Mana's older brother." He held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you," I said, shaking his hand.

"Do you have any water on you?" Marik asked desperately.

"Yeah," I replied, holding out a water bottle. I have no idea how I got it. I guess I must've carried it on me when I came here.

Marik ripped it out of my hand and gulped down the water without taking a breath as if he was walking in the desert for weeks...which I find odd since they were only walking in the desert for not even a day. How could he get that hydrated that quickly? He passed it back to me.

"This is the reason you should've wore a hat and brought a water bottle," the Pharaoh commented and Marik turned to him with narrow eyes.

"Shut up!"

Mahad sighed. "Come on. We should probably get going. We still need to find the others."

"Who are you trying to find?" I asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"We lost Joey and Tristan when the train separated, now we are trying to find them," Mahad explained.

"Have you tried calling them yet?" I asked.

Mahad nodded. "I tried calling them earlier, but there was no single. The only plan we have is following the tracks until we find them."

I had no other ideas too. I still wanted to help them fight, it's the least I can do after what _he _did to them.

"I want to help fight," I offered. "Besides, it the least I can do after what just happened."

"Alight,"Mahad said, "just keep up with us."

We started walking down the train tracks. My mind began to wander.

I feel awful about what happened. I know I somehow injured the Pharaoh and the others. I should've done something to stop it. But I never do.

When I was living in Whitechapel **(1)**, my father gave me the ring as a gift after he went Egypt. I decided to play a game called Monster World with my friends and my younger sister. At first, things were going fine. The ring around my neck began to glow. I felt a sharp pain in my head and I thought I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, Amane **(2) **and my friends were lying on the ground with their eyes closed. I picked up my sister's comatosed body and tears flowed down my cheeks. I had no idea what happened, but I knew somehow I caused it. I cried for hours, saying that it was _my_ fault. Soon I decided to leave the country.

I eventually traveled to Domino City and meet Yugi's friends. I tried to avoid them at first, but the evil in the ring took control. I don't remember much that happened; only that it sealed their souls in thier favourite monster cards. The Pharaoh played against him and won. I was grateful when that happened and we became friends. That didn't stop the spirit from taking over my body again and making me cause this.

I can't believe I let the same thing happen again! My father probably hates me. I never talked to him in almost a year. He must be worried sick about me; or thought I caused what happened to my sister.

I want all this to end. I don't any more people to be hurt! I don't want to lose anymore friends! I want the evil inside the ring to be gone!

"What's wrong?" the Pharaoh asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm sorry about what just happened," I said sorrowfully. "I should've tried to stop it."

"Ryou, it's not your fault. The spirit took control of your body."

"Still, I should've got rid of that dreadful thing when I had the chance," I said, turning my gaze towards the ground. "If I did, so many people would've not been hurt."

"Ryou, your friends aren't comatose anymore," the Pharaoh tried to reason with me and I looked at him again. "They woke up after I defeated your evil half!"

"My father still hates me," I said, not even willing to look him in the eye.

Marik blinked. "Hm?"

"Ryou ran away from home when his evil side comatose his friends," the Pharaoh explained. "He's very protective of his loved ones. The only reason he's not running away again is because defeating his dark side will bring back my memories."

Marik's eyes widened slightly while he continued walking. "Damn!"

"I can't lose anymore friends! I already lost my sister Amane, then my father..." I clenched my fist, and glared down at it.

"You're not losing anymore friends! I'm not dead aren't I?" the Pharaoh said.

"I guess," I admitted in defeat. It was no use arguing with him about this anymore.

Tea pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and ducked her head down to look at it. "Wait a second. I think I'm getting a signal on my phone now."

"Really," Marik said in disbelief. "Maybe we can call Joey and Tristan now."

Tea nodded in agreement and quickly dialed Joey's number on her cell. "Hello?" She paused for a few moments like she was listening to him speak. "Hold on a second." She pressed a button on the phone, putting him speaker phone. "Where are you guys right now?"

"We aren't that far near a lake," Joey answered. "Where are you guys right now?"

"We were just near a river," the Pharaoh replied.

"We passed by there a few minutes ago. If you head straight ahead for a kilometer or so, you'll find it," Joey answered, sounding rather tired.

"Great," Tea said, sounding hopeful. "We'll meet you guys there."

Tea turned off her cell phone and put it in her pocket. We walked down the train tracks and saw the lake that Joey was talking about. Joey and Tristan were standing on a hill which was over looking the river. The strange thing is that Joey had Rex slung over his shoulders. Wait; what happened to him? And why is Joey carrying him around like that? This is just getting more confusing my the minute. We all rushed over.

"Hey guys," Tristan greeted us.

"When did Bakura get here?" Joey asked, narrowing his eyes at me. "And why does everyone look all cut up like they were in a fight?"

Mahad sighed. "Long story short, the spirit inside the ring confronted us and we got rid of it, at least for awhile."

"What's wrong with Rex? In fact why is he with you?" Tea said, looking at the boy in his arms.

"Who knows, maybe Joey knocked him out with his moves," Marik said with a sly smirk with his arms folded. Marik maybe not a psychopath like in battle city, but wow he's acting like a jerk. Mahad gave him a glare like someone would when a small child misbehaved.

"Long story short, he challenged Joey to a duel and used the Seal of Orichalcos," Tristan explained before Joey had a chance to say anything.

"Pretty much the same thing, Weevil Underwood challenged me and his soul was taken," the Pharaoh explained. I have no idea what they're talking about.

I looked up into the sky. I heard the loud roar of a jet engine. A plane flew right over us and landed near a lake.

Why would a plane like large aircraft that land near a river? They land in airports, not near a rivers. Unless... it was an emergency landing. I noticed the Kaiba Corp. Logo on it and I really started to get worried.

We rushed all went down the hill to where the plane landed. The emergency door of the plane opened, Kaiba was carrying a man in his arms. I know the outcome of the duel.

"Oh great if it isn't the Geek Squad!" Kaiba grumbled, jumping to the ground while the body was still in his arms.

Mokuba and Kisara jumped down to ground too.

"Wow, I guess Kaiba knocked him out with his moves in bed," Marik said with a sly smirk. Wow. Marik really has a thing for using that joke doesn't he?

Kaiba groaned. "Kisara, can you hold on to him for a second?"

"Sure," she replied, staring at him questionably.

Kaiba set the man in her arms. He walked over to Marik and punched him in the gut.

"It serves you right for being a pain in the ass and whining all morning!" Yami said, laughing.

Kisara glared at Kaiba, not looking too pleased with his actions. The glare made me tense up a little.

"What are you doing here?" Tea asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kaiba groaned. "I'm picking you guys up. After all, I promised I would and as much I hate you guys, I always keep my word."

Kaiba looked at me as if he was trying to figure something out. "How did Bakura get here? I thought he wasn't with you guys the last time I saw you."

I tensed up. I had no idea how to answer that question. I don't know him very well; but I knew he's very down to earth and doesn't believe in the strange things that go on in my life like the spirit inside my ring. If I told him the truth, he would laugh in my face or think I lost my mind. I didn't want to lie to him too. I hate doing that to people.

"He was in the area and offered to help us," Mahad answered casually.

"How did you guys get here?" Kisara asked, changing the subject.

"We noticed the plane crash and followed it," the Pharaoh answered. "It looks like we're going to fight this evil together now."

Kaiba snorted. "If I had a dime for every time you said, I'd be even richer."

The pharaoh smirked. "And if I had a penny for the amount of times you show your ego, I'd be a millionare."

"Is that so?" Kaiba asked, not even fazed.

The Pharaoh rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an ad. I stared down at it. The ad had Kaiba's head taking up most of it. Wow. The pharaoh wasn't kidding about that.

"And you say I need to get laid," he commented.

Joey gawked up laughing. "He has a point. Not even Maxamillion Pegasus makes his face that huge."

The pharaoh rolled up the piece of paper and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Mr. Kaiba! Mokuba! Kisara!" A man called, running towards us and thankfully stopping my awkward thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Mokuba answered.

"Good," he breathed heavily. "But I have some terrible news; someone has completely taken over Kaiba Corp!"

"WHAT!" Kaiba snapped.

The man took a deep breath. "Please sir, if you and your guests board the helicopter I can explain everything."

Kaiba gave him a stern stare. "Fine, but you better tell what happened in perfect detail."

* * *

1) Whitechapel is a subdivision in London. I decided to make him British because it never stated in the Japanese version where he was from. Besides, I like his British accent a lot better than his subbed voice.

2) In the manga, he had a little sister named Aname who he wrote letters to, despite the fact she passed away.

* * *

**(Somewhere in a empty void from the BBT abridged movie. Aqua girl 007 is sitting inside a bubble with legs crossed and her back press against it. She looks bored out her mind. Barney the Dinosaure, Edward from Twilight and Hannah Montana are gaurding it with weapons in their hands.) **

**Aqua girl 007:** Seriously, when are you going to let me out of this thing? I gave Ryou a point of view for crying out loud!

**Yami Bakura:** Whenever I feel like it or I kill the pharaoh in this story.

**Aqua girl 007:** She put her elbow on her leg and places her chin in the palm of her hand. She groans.) Great.

**Yami Bakura: **(A devilish smirk curls on his lips.) Well, you should have thought of that before you set of the continuity alarm.

**Barney:** Yeah!

**Aqua girl 007: ** God Barney sounds werid.

(Barney punches the bubble, and she jerks back.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Holy shit!

**Yami Bakura:** See this is the reason why you shouldn't make fun of them.

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks _**Scaevola2** _for adding this to your favourites list. (She thinks to herself) Now I need to come up with a plan.


	39. In a Bubble

**Disclaimer: Don't own the plot or characters of Yugioh, in case anyone was confused as to why I'm on FFnet. Although, if you think I own Yugioh, I would suggest getting a brain check or something along those lines.**

* * *

**Meanwhile a thousand miles away...I mean inside the Great Beast...**

**-Mana POV-**

I opened my eyes. I found myself back inside the bubble.

I turned my head to the side to see Yugi staring at me panicked. How did he get here? Wasn't he fighting against Yami just awhile ago?

"What happened?" Yugi asked worriedly. "Why did you disappear like that?"

"I don't know. I was being played by _your_ side in a duel against Yami, but that doesn't make any sense. How can you be in the real world and here?" I questioned.

"Wow. That is weird," Yugi commented, seeming confused about it as me.

"Not really," I heard a voice beside me. I turned my head to see exact copy of Yugi floating in mid-air outside of the bubble. Yugi and I screamed in horror. This is too weird! I know I've been trapped in bubble for a week, but I didn't think I would lose it this fast!

"You... you're that voice from my dreams! Who are you?" Yugi stuttered, staring at him in horror.

"I'm you... sorta," he answered as if it was nothing. "I'm your ancient spirit Heba. That behemoth won't eat you guys as long as I'm here. The beast can't feed off of light. Guess Dartz should have thought of that before trying to feed me to Ugly."

"Uh... right," I said sheepishly, staring at him awkwardly, still trying to take this all in.

"Wait, I thought Dartz fed you in my vision. Raphael said so... guess he lied."

Heba rolled his eyes. "Since when do the bad guys _ever_ tell the truth."

"Good point," Yugi replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Though, I find it funny that you are trapped in... bubbles. I expected torture, but this is... boring," Heba said with a smile.

Heba did have a point. Why did he torture us this way? It's super boring, but it's not exactly torture, especially since one of my friends was in the bubble beside me.

"I was thinking the same thing," I agreed with him. I crossed my arms and lend my back against the bubble. "Though, I do feel weaker, except when I get summoned in a duel."

"You must've done the spell to switch with your Ka." Heba smirked. "You have lot to learn."

My eyes widened. So that's what happened? It does make sense. Instead of sending my Ka out of my body, I must've switched places with her. If that is the case, then is she in control of my body right now? And why didn't I end up at the trailer again?

"Wait, but I thought Mana left her body," Yugi inquired.

"She did," Heba answered, "but her ancient spirit is in the Spirit World protecting the other monsters with Mahad, not inside Mana's body. It is probably a good thing Mana is the one taking up for Dark Magician Girl. The other Mana has a lot on her plate. If she disappears for one second, the monsters will be destroyed."

"And that would be bad," Yugi questioned and Heba nodded.

"What about me ending up here?" I asked. "I mean if the spell I did was just to take my Ka's place, why was my soul taken? Why didn't I end up back at the trailer?"

"The seal takes its victims vulnerable to its seal. Because my brother played that seal, Key Wi's soul is not the only one who was taken," Heba said, pointing his finger at some monsters inside bubbles nearby. I gasped. They were ones I recognized from Yami's deck.

"That's why the monsters needed your and Sen's help," Heba said, and I looked back at him again. "Dueling with cards that conceal their spirit sends them here. I'm surprised the other Mahad isn't here."

I blinked. "Other?"

"Dark Magician," Heba replied. "He's usually summoned more often than your ancient self, but he never appeared."

Yugi stared at him in confusion. "Wait, Mahad broke the seal. I saw him flying over to Yami and protecting him. He turned to Dark Magician and told me I had to sacrifice my soul since his master was too upset to do so."

"Mahad?" I said, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Ah, it was his Ka you saw," Heba replied with a slight nod. "If their master is in any danger, they can protect their master. The same can say for you, Mana. Though, even with the seal, Mahad must've learned some sort of goodness to break the seal. When he broke the seal, his Ka was able to control his master. If anything, Mahad had saved his Ka or he would also be found in this place."

"What's happening in the spirit world that my Ka is protecting those monsters from?" I wondered. "Is the eye of Sauron still there?"

He looked at me puzzled for a few moments, and then he sighed. "The eye is still in the Spirit World. And it's sucking up monsters and sending them here...or worse."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'worse'?"

"It destroys them permanently," he answered before Yugi and I gasped. "That why Mana's ancient self is so worried about those monsters and wants to protect them. She even tried to contact you guys through your dreams and brought you guys to the spirit world."

"Why did she bring us into the spirit world?" Yugi asked.

"She wanted to send you guys a message about what was going on. So she contacted you and Yami through the puzzle then did a spell to Mana so could contact her through her dreams. In fact, she thinks you guys are the monsters only hope."

"Not like it matters," I growled and I folded my arms. "Yami probably doesn't even give a crap about what is going on."

I swear his eyes changed to red. He glared daggers at me. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SEN LIKE THAT! I hate to admit it, but you and Mahad were controlled by the seal too! You weren't exactly a f***ing saint too!"

I jumped. I didn't expect him to snap like that.

He took a deep breath, probably to calm himself down. His eyes changed back to purple. "Yami is sorry about what he did. In fact, he blamed himself for what happened. The only reason why he did that was because he was under the seals spell. When a person plays that seal, it gets powers from the darkness and erases the goodness in people's hearts. It slowly warps the player's mind to show what darkness lies in their heart. So what you saw was Yami's dark side on steroids."

"If that's the case, then how did we turn back to normal after the duel was over?" I inquired.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think once you learn the error of your ways, the seal breaks and the spell is broken," Heba explained. "When Yami played the seal, he learned that he still can be evil to the point of betraying his loved ones."

"How does that count as goodness?" Yugi asked, confused as I was.

"Well, it shows that he's becoming more humble and admitting to himself he isn't prefect," Heba explained.

When Yami played the seal for a few moments, I knew what was happening around me. I still remember Yami smug smirk and demonic eyes. Maybe after everything I went through I realised the errors of my ways.

I feel awful for thinking Yami did it on purpose. I want to talk to him and appologize, but I know I can't in here. I'm not even sure if I'll even get a chance too.

"I'm not sure what you and Mahad learned, but whatever it was it broke the spell," Heba added.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't the seal affect me?"

"Well, the seal kills those who are from light magic. The only reason Yugi's alive is because the puzzle protected him like a shield," Heba explained with a flicker of emotion in his eyes.

My eyes widened. Damn. That's pretty harsh.

"So what should we do?" Yugi asked with a slight waver in his voice.

Heba sighed. "The only thing we can do now is wait for Yami to face Dartz."

I mentally cringed at that. But I know it's true. There is nothing I can do inside here, but wait for a miracle.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. (She stares at Edward like he came from another planet. He is eatting butter out of a plastic container. She turns her gaze towards Bakura.) Why does Edward eating a whole container of butter?

**Yami Bakura:** (He shrugs.) He was hungry. Apparently, the whole thing about vampires not eating in Twilight was wrong. (He rolls his eyes). Not that the author of that book got anything right about the mythology of vampires in the first place.

**Aqua girl 007:** I agree with you about the vampire thing. Even though I still wonder how he can eat a whole container of that.

**Yami Bakura:** Same here. (He narrows his at her.) It doesn't matter anyways since you're trapped in that bubble anyways.

**Aqua girl 007:** Not for long. (She holds one hand behind her back.)

**Yami Bakura:** Sure. Keep on telling yourself that.

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, thanks for reading this and please review. (thinks.) He'll figure it out soon.


	40. Flight to Florida

**Disclaimer: Well, last time I checked, I didn't own Yugioh, so I'm pretty sure I don't now.**

* * *

**-Yami POV-**

We had all piled into the plain that the men had come in. Kaiba and Kisara were talking about what happened to the company, but I wasn't paying close attention.

I glanced over my shoulder. The lights in the sky are getting stronger. What does this mean?

"You and I own half the shares of Kaiba Corp, why didn't someone alert us about the bailout?" Mokuba asked worriedly while I looked at them again.

Kaiba sighed while his arms were crossed."There's only one possibility, DOMA must have control of the entire global market."

"But how were they able to get past your computers?" Tea asked.

"We're obviously dealing with a powerful organisation here," Kaiba replied.

"But, sir-" Roland began.

"Save it," Kaiba cut them off with a surprising solemn look in his eyes. "I'm not your boss anymore."

One of the men in the suits stood up."We'll stand by you all the way, sir."

Roland stood up too and said, "Same here sir."

"See they're all with you, Seto," Mokuba said, trying to cheer his brother up.

A determined smile came on his face.

"We must get to the museum and decipher those ruins," I stated my thoughts out loud.

Kaiba shook his head."DOMA has spread its terror into that area as well."

"This is great," Marik groaned, folding his arms.

"There's still hope," Kaiba said with his arms still folded.

Marik smirked. "I'm surprised you'd say something like that."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Don't start unless you want me to push you of the helicopter."

Marik grabbed Kaiba by the collar and their faces were almost touching. "Why don't cha say it to my face, wise guy!"

"Marik, that's enough!" Mahad scolded him.

Marik let out a sigh and let go of him. He still glared at him. "Whatever. Just know I'm not taking crap from you, Kaiba!"

"And maybe you should learn to control your temper," Kaiba stated and Marik still glared fire at him.

What just happened? Marik can sometimes be an ass, but he normally is more control of his anger and doesn't pick fights with people. Why did he just do that?

"Mr. Kaiba," one of the pilots said before Marik had a chance to say anything, "emergency message on the red line from Orlando."

Kaiba opened his brief case to revile a lap top."This could be just what I am waiting for."

I felt my excitement grow, could the ruins be deciphered. Kaiba typed on computer some more. And picture of a man in a suit appeared on the screen.

"Sir, were ready upload the images from the undersea ruins," the man on the computer monitor said, trembling nervously.

I stared at the screen. So that was his plan. He made sure his team got their before Dartz.

"What did you expect?" Mokuba said as if he could read my thoughts and I turned my gaze towards him. He smiled at his brother. "Come on guys, you know my brother is always one step ahead of everyone else."

The kid sure loved his brother; I supposed it was understandable as they were the only ones they had left in the world for years. Kaiba confirmed receiving the data; when suddenly something went wrong.

Suddenly, I saw a group of people burst into the room before the link for the video went off the screen.

Kaiba looked up at us again. "Oh well, at least we got what we needed," Kaiba said as if it was nothing.

"Of course, you don't give a shit about them," Marik grumbled as if he was picking a fight with Kaiba and he just ignored him.

"Kaiba, can you send the images to Professor Hawkins?" Mahad asked formally. "He studied the ruins and he might be able to decipher them."

Kaiba nodded slightly. He began to type on his lap top more. Another video link came on the screen.

"Hey guys," Rebecca muttered with sad eyes.

"We sent your grandpa the pictures of the ruins," Mahad stated.

"I got the images, and my grandpa is looking them over now," Rebecca growled, glaring in my direction.

She must still be angry about what I did to Yugi and Mana. I can't blame her, I'm still trying to get over the fact I did that to them myself.

"Good let's meet up as soon as possible," Mahad told her formally.

I took a breath. "I'm sorry about what I did."

Rebecca turned her head away. Her grandpa spoke her, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"You're right," she admitted, still looking away from the computer.

"Pharaoh the quality of the images is much worse than I thought. Most of the carvings have been worn away," Professor said and I still couldn't see him. "Unless we clear up these photos I won't be able to read much at all."

Kaiba looked up at us. "Set a course for Kaiba corporation's headquarters in Orlando immediately."

"Are you high or something?" Joey asked with wide eyes. "Or did you plug your ears when you were told Dartz has taken over?"

"Kaiba Corp is probably the only place with the computers to do the task," I pointed out. "Besides, it's not like we have much of a choice at this point."

"Wow, you're more gung ho then I expected," Kaiba said with a smug smile."You know sense you lost your title and all."

I groaned, getting rather annoyed with his attitude. "Kaiba, we don't have time for this. Maybe you're blind to this, but we have a world to save and your company." A smirk curled on my lips as I crossed my arms. "Also, for the record, I was called King of Games, because of my skills in any game you can name, even chess. That shadow game I played with you didn't have to be Duel Monsters; I just chose it, because I knew you'd be annoyed if I kicked your ass in Duel Monsters." I held my smirk while Kaiba glared at me in annoyance. "If you want to test that, I can play something like chess and take your champion title on that game. I hear after being Gozoburro, you became like a chess king or..."

Kaiba glared in annoyance. "Fine! I get it!"

"Wait, so... Raphael never stole your title?" Tea asked.

I shrugged. "Not really. I was given that title 3000 years ago. It's not just a title for a championship crown, it's actually my name." My friends stared at me blankly. I should explain this more. "Yu-Gi-Oh, King of Games? Whoever solves the puzzle gains my dark powers and possesses the spirit of Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"Oh!" some of my friends coursed.

"Wait, Grandpa never said the last part," Joey said.

I blinked. "Really? Because the rest was written in the dark."

"Now you tell us!" Joey yelled.

I stared at him questionably. "I thought it was pretty obvious. Also, there was no space left."

"Wow you guys are idiots for believing in this bull shit," Kaiba grumbled.

"We'll meet you guys at the pier," Mahad said and the video link closed off.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways that is the end of the chapter; I hope you enjoyed it.

(A girl appears out of no where and she's holding one arm behind her back.)

**Yami Bakura:** How the hell did you get in here?

**Youngbountygirl:** (She smiles smugly.) It wasn't that hard, Aqua girl sent me a text on her cell phone. Sorry I took so long. I have the kitchen this week. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. (points the millennium rod at the annoying creatures. They all have a blank look in their eyes.)

**Yami Bakura:** WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT THING?

**Youngbountygirl:** Jacked it from Marik in Dimensional Wacky Adventures while I was in my At-Em-Oh universe.

**(Meanwhile, in At-Em-Oh)**

**Marik:** WHERE THE HELL IS MY MILLENNIUM ROD? Odion, did you stick it in the waster again? Last time that happened, I had to chase zombie water droplets!

**Odion:** I promise I didn't, Master Marik.

**Marik:** Then where the hell is it?

**Odion:** I... don't know. Last I checked, you left it in your room.

**Marik:** Whoever took my millennium rod will be tortured slowly and painfully.

**(Meanwhile, thousands of miles away... WHAT? Technically, it is, since this is in Canada and that's in Japan and... OH FORGET IT!)**

**Youngbountygirl:** Anyways, my minions, go attack Yami Bakura! Oh, and after that, get me a Double Quarter Pounder from McDonalds. NO TOMATOS! Also, I'd like a medium coke.

**Aqua Girl 007:** Get me a plain burger and a small fry.

**The monsters:** Yes master. (They attack Yami Bakura.)

**Youngbountygirl:** (takes off the bottom cap of the millennium rod and uses the pointy end to pop the outside of the bubble.) There we go!

**Aqua girl 007:** (She points her item at Bakura.) This is for making sit inside a damn bubble for a month. (It shots a beam of light at Yami Bakura and he gets knocked unconscious)

(Aqua girl 007, and Youngbountygirl appear back in the room. The girls high five each other.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Nice job. And thanks for saving my ass.

**Youngbountygirl:** No problem. It's the least I can do after you saved me from Yori and Sue. Also, I've always wanted to visit Canada. Maybe I can get some pictures to send back at home.

**Aqua girl 007:** (She turns her head towards Youngbountygirl.) Do you think I should help him? I really don't want him to die.

**Youngbountygirl:** Don't worry, he'll be find. He'll just stay unconscious for the rest of the chapter. Say, where's...

**Hannah Montana:** (still possessed) I brought you what you asked, Master.

**Youngbountygirl: **Thanks. Also, could you change back to Miley Cirus and give me your autograph?

**Aqua Girl 007:** (stares and blinks)

**Youngbountygirl:** Okay, I'm a Miley Cirus fan, not Hannah Montana, but the actor who plays her. (shrugs) She's awesome!

(Hannah Montana changes to Miley Cyrus and gives her autograph)

**Youngbountygirl:** Oh, one more thing. (takes picture of herself and Miley Cyrus) You can go now and forget what happened. (Miley Cyrus leaves)

**Barney and Edward**: Here's the rest. (brings the drinks)

**Youngbountygirl:** Don't know who you are. (points to Justin) But YOU... (points to Barney, then smirks) stay where you are. (leaves then comes back with a chainsaw) DIE YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF CRAP! (kills Barney) DIE! DIE! DIE!

**Aqua Girl 007:** What do I do with him? (points to Edward)

**Youngbountygirl:** Whatever you want.

**Aqua Girl 007:** (She shots the gun at him and makes him dissappear.) Thanks for reading this and please review.


	41. Mission Impossible

**If I owned Yugioh, Atem and Mana would be a prominent couple, so I obviously don't own it.**

* * *

**-Yami POV-**

Later that night, we reached Florida. The sky was pitch black. I felt the helicoptor decent. I glanced out the window to see Rebecca waving her arms and her grandpa beside her.

The helicoptor landed on the pier. We climbed out of the helicopter. Kaiba turned his head around and told something to the pilots. The helicoptor took off again.

"Professor, I am glad that you're alright," Mahad greeted.

"Things could've gone better. We ran into blond haired woman and another young man along the way. The young man is angry at Joey for something, but he never said why. The man challenged my daughter to a duel and she barely won it."

"Did they state their names?" Mahad asked.

The Professor squinted his eyes like he was trying to remember. "Their names were Mai and Valon if I recall."

Joey clenched his fists. "Just wait till I find them!"

Tristan looked around the area. "Also where is Duke anyways? I thought he was with you guys."

"He left shortly after you guys got on the train," the Professor replied.

Wow. Why am I not surprised about that?

"Is there any word about Yugi?" Rebecca asked, narrowing her eyes at me. "We have to find him! If we don't get him back, I'll never forgive you! Besides, we need him to fight these guys."

I sighed."We all miss Yugi too. I promise we'll rescue him."

Kaiba groaned. "I don't know about you geeks, but I've got a company to save. Whoever's coming with me, we're moving now!"

"Let me come with you," she said which surprised me. "You'll need some Tech support."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "This isn't some kind of field trip, but you can tag along with you want."

"I'm not a kid," Rebecca snapped back.

Kisara smirked slightly. "You really think I'm going to let you fight these things without me?"

Kaiba stared at her for a moment before returning the smirk. "I didn't expect you to. I'll let you fight alongside me, only if you don't lose."

"What makes you think that'll happen?" Kisara asked, ready to fight.

Kaiba smiled a little like he was flirting with her. "Good point."

When we were about to leave, Marik grabbed Kaiba's collar and glared directly in his eyes.

"Look! I'm going to help you. It's one of the reasons why I came with you guys to America! If you don't let come long with you, I'll kick your ass."

Kaiba groaned and pushed Marik off of him. "Whatever. You can come along, just try to keep up."

"Good," Marik said smugly.

Wait; why did Marik just try to pick a fight with Kaiba again? This is the second time today. Something is off about him, but I just don't know what. I'll dwell on it later since now isn't the best time.

We ran through streets until Kaiba stopped in front of a manhole in the middle of the street.

Marik stared down at the manhole in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me? That's where the passage to your headquarters is."

"Geez Marik, I know you're a potty mouth, but does it have to be in there?" I teased him with a smirk and Marik looked up at me.

Marik rolled his eyes. "You're hilarious."

"Hey, I know it stinks being in here, but you gotta lighten up," I teased him some more.

Marik groaned. "For once, I'm glad my sister's not here. You tell waaaaaaaaaaay too many dirty jokes."

"Speaking of dirty-" I started and Marik cut me off.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Okay, I'm just saying, we're about to blow up some shit," I laughed and Marik groaned.

"Think maybe we'll run into sewer gators?" I said with a smirk.

"Those are just myths, Yugi!" Kaiba snapped.

I folded my arms and smirked. "Yes, but you also thought peoples' souls getting captured was a myth and I still continually destroy your view of reality."

"Don't try convincing me on one of your-" Kaiba started, but I cut him off.

"Hocus pocus fairy tale nonsense. I know I reek at that."

Kaiba paused for a moment before he glared at me in annoyance. "Get new jokes. This is not even a sewer, it's an underground passage to my central computer designed for emergencies."

"That seems pointless to have," Marik commented.

"Who knows maybe we'll run across Splinter even if it's not a sewer," I said, referring to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Kaiba groaned. "Come on! I'm not in the mode for your stupid jokes."

"I know, I know, it's our doodie to help you," I said and Kisara sighed.

"I swear, if you make one more sewer joke, I am going to strangle you alive!" Kaiba snapped and I rolled my eyes.

Kaiba tried to open the door to the tunnel and muttered, "Son of a bitch."

"If you hate the door so much, why don't cha sue her?" I said smugly.

"What the hell? Sue... sewer." Marik slapped his forehead with his palm.

"I swear Yugi-" Kaiba said, looking like he was about to kill me.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!" I said before he had a chance to finish.

I sighed and climbed down the ladder into the tunnel. The walls of the tunnel seemed to be made of concrete. Thick tubes were braced on the walls above us. It reminded me of underground bunker in one of the action movies watched.

We raced through the tunnel until we came up to a door with a pad beside it. Kaiba slid a card into it before a computer voice told us we had access.

"Now if Dartz and his men are guarding the area, they'll never see us go inside," he said before the elevator door opened.

We all pilled inside, and then the elevator door closed.

Before I know it, something crashed onto of the roof. It shook the elevator and the lights flickered then went out.

Something smashed a whole through the roof and a rabbit with the seal on its forehead landed onto the elevator floor in front of us. I stared at the creature in shock while Kaiba nearly jumped out of his skin. Before I could do anything, the thing tore a hole through the elevator wall and exited through it.

"What the f*** was that thing?" Marik asked, staring the hole the creature created. Marik took a deep breath. "It looked a demonic bunny or something."

I have no idea what that was either. But I don't want to find out.

"I don't know what that was, but I'm not staying to find out," Kaiba answered before I had a chance to say anything. He took his duel disk and slammed it into the control panel, causing it spark.

The room was filled with duel monsters possessed by the Orichalcos who didn't look to friendly. They started charging at us.

Oh great more monsters. Why am not surprised?

A monster swiped a claw at me, but I punched it, causing it to rear back in pain.

"What should we do?" Kisara asked, dodging a monster's attack.

"We have to get to other side of the hallway," Kaiba answered, blocking a monster's punch. Kaiba grabbed onto the monster's fist before he bashed it into the wall, causing it drop to the ground.

God this sounds like to a bad a video game level or something.

The monster from before lunged at Marik, he caught it and tossed it on the wall beside him.

"Come on!" Kaiba urged us before he started to run down the hallway.

I sprinted across the hallway as fast as my legs could take me while I heard monster growls behind me.

When we reached the end of the hallway, Kaiba slid his key card threw the panel beside the door, all I heard a loud beeping sound. He tried it over and over again. I glanced over my shoulder and our monsters were gone. I saw a rather large monster running towards us.

"I got an idea," I muttered before I made my staff appear out of thin air. Kaiba's eyes widen immediately with shock. I had a feeling Marik was going to get back at Kaiba for that later. But we both knew there was no time for that right now; instead I just smiled smugly at that thought. I pointed it at the door, I quickly chanted a spell. The door quickly opened and we dash through.

I heard the door slam shut behind us. Kaiba and Kisara ran into the next room. I glanced over my shoulder and Marik was watching a monster hand flopping on the floor.

"Come on!" I urged him, getting rather impatient.

"Hold your horses, dick," Marik snapped at me and I decided to ignore him.

We ran through the passage as doors slammed behind us. The central computer was huge in my opinion but I had no time to stall.

"This should be able to enhance those photos," Kaiba said, gesturing at the machine.

Kaiba slid his card necklace into the scanner and the process began. The computer made sure it was actually Kaiba standing in front of it which I guessed was a good safety measure. After a reboot he stuck a strange plastic stick** (1)** into the machine before it scanned the photos.

Strange symbols came on the screens around us.

"Hold on," Kaiba said as I glanced at him, "that insignia looks familiar, where have I seen that before."

I figured he was talking to himself, because I didn't know. I glanced at Kisara and she didn't know the answer too. I knew Marik didn't for sure.

"Wait a second, it can't be!"

"Can't be what?" I asked, none of this made sense to me.

Kaiba was typing something trying to find the answer.

"That insignia belongs to DOMA, a massive company which is almost big as my own. If president of the company was Dartz," Kaiba said, looked nervously up at the symbols, "you have no idea what we're up against."

I was surprised to hear the fear in his voice. Kaiba never shows his fear.

Dartz was the man from my vision of ancient battle of Atlantis. But that made no sense. How could he be the president of a modern day company? That does not make sense.

I felt anger and rage build up inside of me. I wanted to make him appear before me and rip his damn heart out. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking like this. Thoughts like this aren't going to solve anything. I didn't even know a spell to teleport people anyways.

Suddenly the circuits behind the keyboard began to spark. Kaiba's computer was crashing. We covered our eyes as the screens exploded around us.

Soon, black smoke filled the room and heard a familiar laugh.

"So close, and yet so far," Dartz's voice boomed.

I saw something flash behind me from the corner of my eye. We turned around to see a huge serpent. The same serpent from my vision of the battle. It was the Great Beast. Dartz was standing on top of its head.

"Thank you for coming," Dartz mocked before he chuckled cruelly, "especially Mr. Kaiba and the infamous pharaoh, you all made my job so much easier."

"What the hell do you want?" I demanded, losing my patience rather fast.

"You should learn to control your temper. I know it got you into trouble recently. I hate to see you have blood on your hands like you did when your soul was awakened," he said with that smug sneer of his.

I felt rage build up inside of me. HOW DARE HE INSULT ME LIKE THAT! I didn't even want to remember losing Yugi and Mana in that duel or what I did in the past. I wanted to float up there and kick his ass or worse. But I managed to control myself with what little will power I had at the moment.

"You still didn't answer his question!" Marik stepped in, gritting his teeth.

"Isn't quite obviously, I thought you would figured it out by now," Dartz mocked. "I am Dartz, and I'm the head of DOMA. Soon DOMA will lead the world to a whole new start!"

"How dare you say it's your ideal to destroy the world!" Marik snapped, his voice dripping with venom. "Your hypocritical plan isn't justice at all!"

"What do you intend to do?" Kisara asked timidly.

"I just abide by my fate, my dear," Dartz replied softly, but with menace in his voice.

"You're manipulating the fate of the f***ing world!" I yelled in anger.

Dartz laughed."You don't understand! It's your existence that brings me to my future!"

"Then duel us!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him. I activated my duel disk. "And if we win, you'll stop this madness!"

"Very well," Dartz accepted.

Kaiba and I summoned our dragons. Timaeus roared, showing the scare through his right eye, where Dartz's sword cut. Kaiba's dragon appeared in front of him.

"Hello dragons. How is the eye, Timaeus?" Dartz said with a smirk.

Timeaus let out a thunderous roar. He opened up his jaws and sent a ball at the monster, making it disappear.

"The Wheel of Fate is spinning now," Dartz said, even though he was gone. "You're helpless."

"Come back you son of bitch!" I yelled, and I wanted to make him pay.

It was too late. Our monsters faded away and we were back in the destroyed room. I turned to see the monsters breaking in.

"Come on get in," Kaiba said before I rushed inside of the elevator. Kisara and Marik came in shortly after me.

The door closed behind us. When the floor stopped vibrating, I heard a dinging sound and the doors opened again. We were on the roof again. I ran to the edge of the building.

"Alright get ready to jump," Kaiba stated, looking over the edge.

"What! I'm not jumping of a damn skyscraper!" Marik snapped.

"I trusted you before, now you trust me," he said, turning to the edge. I heard a familiar roar. I glanced over the edge and the Blue Eyes jet was below us with the cockpit open. Kisara and Kaiba jumped off the edge of the building.

Marik stood on the edge of it, looking down nervously. "Oh shit," Marik said nervously.

I glanced over my shoulder and more monsters busted through the door. I groaned. I didn't have time for this. I got behind him and shoved Marik off the building from behind. I sighed before I jumped over the edge too.

We begin to fly away, but one of the monsters fired an attack at the jet. The jet started to spiral down and crash-landed in the street below.

As it crashed, the roof opened and we were shot out of the head. We rolled at little bit. Thankfully, none of us were injured by the crash, which shocked me. I watched explosions that appeared inside the building.

Kaiba clenched his fists. "I won't let Dartz take my company apart!"

The leviathans shadow was moving across the sky. "It looks like we have bigger things to worry about now," I said, pointing up at the shadow.

I looked over my shoulder. Marik was sweating big time and he looked angry about something. He had a cuts on his arm.

"NO! GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY BACK! I DON'T WANNA BE A TOMBKEEPER!" Marik freaked out, completely losing it.

"Marik, it's just a cut and it was on your arm," I tried to comfort him calmly as I could.

With a sharp intake of breath, he went back to his normal self. Sweat was pouring down his face. He was panting as if he just ran a marathon. "Oh...Sorry," he replied, still panicked about whatever just happened.

"Marik, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. "I know you've been acting odd, but you're really starting to scare me."

He hesitated for a moment. "I know. I just haven't been taking my meds for the past couple days, because I left them on the train when it tipped off the cliff."

"Meds?" I questioned, staring at him in confusion. I never knew he had to take any medication. He seemed _psychically _healthy to me.

"FINE! YOU CAUGHT ME!" Marik snapped, glaring daggers at me. "I'm still fighting with Dissociative Identity Disorder **(2)** and have to take medication for it! If I don't take it, I get... you know... effects from it. The doctor says if my stress level goes too high, my mind won't be able to take it and I'll change personality to... you know... or fall unconscious."

I had a feeling Marik was acting odd for while but I had no idea why; espcailly when he was dyhrated in the desert and seemed to be picking random fights with Kaiba. It all makes sense now.

"Why didn't you mentioned this before?!" I stated my thoughts out loud.

"So I can say, 'hey guys! I'm back! Did I mention I'm a mental patient!' That writes PSYCHO on my forehead!" Marik replied angrily, glaring at me.

"Marik, we don't care what you have! You're our friend and if something's wrong, you should tell us!" I tried to reason with him.

Marik paused for a few moments before he took a deep breath, and he averted his gaze. "I suppose."

"You can get your meds at the nearest town after we take care of Dartz!" Kaiba said, probably overhearing our conversation. I nodded at Kaiba, and then faced Marik.

"Let's go and let me know if you feel the pressure's too much for you. You can sit it out."

Marik nodded. "I'm good for now."

I sighed. I know we have a lot on our hands right now and the worse is yet to come.

* * *

1) This is really a memory stick, but the Pharaoh doesn't know that. I know it was a floppy disk in the anime, but seriously who the hell uses those anymore?

2)Dissociative Identity Disorder is the modern medical name for "Split Personality Disorder".

I don't think Yami Marik was an ancient spirit. I know that a lot of people believe that Yami Marik was a malevolent spirit that resided within the Millennium rod, but my opinion is that Marik has text book example of Dissociative Identity Disorder in the anime and manga. Marik created his alter in order to deal with the pain when his father was carving into his back. Ouch. This is common in several cases of DID. Alters are sometimes created when a person is under a great deal of stress and/or pain. In addition he has displayed symptoms of this in the anime a few times. I'm not a psychologist, so I could be wrong about this.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways that the end of the chapter; I hope you enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** I can't believe that you got out of sub-space!

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, Youngbountygirl and I are just that awesome. Along with my other readers. (She smirks.) I guess it's Aqua girl 1: Bakura 0.

**Yami Bakura:** Don't get to smug. When I fail, I always have another plan up my selves.

**Aqua girl 007:** And I'm looking forward to pwning you in the future.

**Yami Bakura:** Sure. Whatever you say.

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please reivew.


	42. Kicked in the Teeth

**Disclaimer: do I own Yugioh… why don't you figure that out on your own and get back to me?**

* * *

Warning: This will contain a ton of swearing, mature content and polarshipping.

* * *

**-Joey's POV-**

I ran through the streets, following the address Rebecca showed me. I don't have the world greatest memory, so this is going to be a pain in the ass to remember. I was helping outta Rebecca, the Professor, Ryou and Mahad at the trailer before. I took off after I found out where the headquarters was. I know it was stupid idea to do that. Right now, I only have two goals in my mind right now: kicking Dartz' ass and saving Mai.

I looked at Tea and Tristan from the corner of my eye as I continued to run past them.

Tristan called my name as I kept running. Doesn't he realize I'm not going to listen him? All I want to do right now is get Mai outta of that stupid cult.

Suddenly, a giant stone rock monster came out of the back alleyway. That thing has the seal on his head. I know that's not a good thing.

We took off into the other direction. A guy on his motorbike came outta the alley and he slammed on his brakes.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass," the man swore at us, glaring at us and driving towards the monster.

"Watch out!" Tristan tried to warn him.

The idiot turned his head around before he crashed into the rock monster. He looked up at the monster, trembling in fear. He took off into the opposite direction.

The monster started to head towards us. I tensed up. Oh shit! I have no idea what the hell that thing is, but I know it can crush me in its fist.

I ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could. Wait a second...I should be fighting this thing, not running away like a coward. I stopped and glared at the monster, ready for a fight.

"Joey!" Tristan called out, and I continued to glare up at the monster.

I clenched on hand into a fist and punched it in the gut. I cried out in pain. God damn it my hand hurts like hell now. I should have thought that one through a ton more.

The monster shattered before my eyes. Damn. I won a few fights before when I was in that damn gang, but never thought I could defeat a monster like that...It almost seems too easy.

I glanced over my shoulder to see a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. He held out his fist. He must've beat that monster. He was sitting on his motorbike with a stupid smug grin on his face. He was that bastard who promised to kick my ass!

"Valon," I growled. "You're the bastard who brain washed Mai!"

"That's right. Then follow me if you dare," Valon said before he turned his bike around and drove right past me.

Damn it! How the hell am I going to fight this guy now?! I can't follow him on foot if he's on a motorbike!

Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed that guy's bike was still on the ground. I quickly put on the helmet and I drove after the bastard. Tristan called out my name as I continued to ride after the bastard.

I know I'm driving into a trap, but I want to fight this bastard either way. Besides, I got into fights in the past for stupider reasons than this. I don't care if I die trying; as long as she is freed from that damn cult.

I drove the bike through the streets until we stopped in front of a ware house. I tensed up. The last time this happened I was almost beaten to death by my own gang members. The only reason I got outta there alive was because the Pharaoh beat those guys up somehow. I just know this isn't going to turn out well. Either way, I need to face this like a man.

"This place will do the trick," he said, dismounting his bike.

"Where the hell is Mai?" I demanded, cutting straight to the point.

"Why do you ask?" The bastard smirked. "The last time I checked she was fighting on our side."

"Just answer the f***ing question!"

"If you wanna know, you're gonna have to fight me," Valon held up both of his fists, "like a real man."

"Alright," I growled, glaring at him. "Fine! I'll take your stupid offer!"

He pulled back and punched me right in the jaw. I stumbled back a little and spat out blood, but still held on to his arm.

A strange light came from his ring. I glanced down and the seal was under my feet. His ring must let him summon the seal at will. Oh that just great!

He threw punches right to my face, using his right arm over and over again. I spat out some more blood, but I don't give a shit. I don't even want to fight this idiot. I just want to save Mai and get outta here.

"Why the hell aren't you fighting me back?" Valon growled.

"I have my reasons," I said. "Why the hell are you fighting me anyway?"

His face hardened. "Why the hell should I tell you?"

"I'm not a dumbass. You obviously want to get back at me for somethin'!"

"The only reason I'm doing this in the first place was so I could get revenge," Valon answered angrily.

I stared at him confusion. Why the hell would he fight me for that reason? I_ didn't_ do anything to harm him. So why the hell would he want to fight me so bad?

"I only joined that stupid cult because I like getting out my anger in fights," he explained. "When I was little, I was raised in an orphanage in a church because apparently my parents thought drugs were important than me. I got into fights a lot with the other kids. But the nuns always managed to calm me down."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "One day, two thugs came into the orphanage and said that their boss bought the place. The head nun tried to reason with them, but they didn't listen and were ready to beat her up. When I was about to give them a piece of my mind, she grabbed on my arm and I calmed down."

Damn. I was the same way a long time ago. For the longest time I thought no one gave a shit about me. I even joined a gang and I took out my anger on people weaker than me. The only person who was able to calm me down was Yugi.

He paused for a moment like he remembering something terrible; and he still glared at me. "That very same night, I saw the church burning right before my eyes. I heard some of the thugs talking about how it was just an old church and they didn't feel guilty about what they did. So I decided to give them a piece of my mind. I followed them into an alley way. I beat them with a pipe until they were nothing more than lifeless corpses on the ground."

He sighed. "Soon, my crimes caught up to me and I was placed in twelve different detention centers. I got out when Dartz bailed me out of prison and let me join his organization."

"So what? You think you've got it bad? I've got it bad too!" I snapped. "My dad is an alcoholic bastard. My mother left the house and took my sister with her. My sister was sick for the longest time, yet I could barely see her. I had to work two damn jobs so I didn't have to live on the damn street. For the longest time I thought no one gave a shit about me. I even joined a gang and I took out my anger on people weaker than me."

My face softens a little. "Then one day, a guy was about to kick my ass and Yugi tried to defend me, even though I bullied him for the longest time. Instead of kicking my ass for making his life a living hell, he defended me and that made him a bigger man than me. Later on, he told me that he dad died in a car crash. Yugi's grandpa and mom suffered depression so bad it took them three years to recover. He grew up in an unstable home until I made his life even worse and things eventually got better."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "From that time forward, I realized no one's life is f***ing prefect. If you take out your anger on those weaker than you, you're going to make their lives worse."

Suddenly, I heard something crack and a woman screaming in pain in the alley way. I turned my head to see Mai holding her head. Mai knees buckled. She must've been listening in on our conversation.

"Oh my god Mai!" I exclaimed before I ran over to her side. I knelled down beside her.

The seal on her forehead was broken. What the hell? Why is that thing broken?

"Come on Wheeler," Valon urged me. "Let's fight some more unless you're too much of a coward to."

"I'm done!" I snapped. "I did what I needed to do and that was to save her."

Valon's eyes widened. "What do you mean? Weren't you fighting me to steal Mai away?"

"No, that was your reason!" I glared as the seal on Valon's head began to crack. "Are you so blind to see that taking Mai to Dartz was only hurting her? She wasn't happy there and she never was! YOU WEREN'T HAPPY THERE! Dartz is taking everyone's souls and using you guys to do his dirty work! What I'd like to know is that if you care about Mai so much, why take her to the very person that made your life a living hell?"

The seal on his head crack even more. "S-She had nowhere else to go!"

"Yes, she did!" I growled, glaring fire at him. "Maybe I should've been there for Mai at the beginning, but I'm here now and she's got a place to go. She's has me, Yug', the Pharaoh, Tea, Tristan, and the rest of my friends to support her and help her get on her feet. How has Dartz help Mai any besides using her as his slave girl? How have you really helped Mai? I only chased Mai, so she can have a place to go, so she can have a life and not spend it in a cult lead by a psycho that wants to destroy mankind! I... I don't want her to live the life my dad lived... the way I lived almost all my life. If you think about it, DOMA is like the gang I once joined to make other's lives worse."

"Dartz needs souls... I... you just want Mai... to be safe and happy?" Valon stuttered and I nodded.

"Then Mai does deserve you; someone who thinks about what makes her happy and not just himself," Valon said before he held out his hand. A tried smile came on his face. "Let's call this a draw! I don't want to be Dartz puppy dog anymore!"

"What happens then...?" I said, still nervous about this.

Valon smirked. "One way to find out, mate!"

I sighed. He isn't that bad of a guy. He was just trying to protect Mai and do what he thought was right.

I shook his hand. I looked down at the ground and the seal was closing in on us like all the others who had their souls taken away.

Oh f***! It takes two!

"JOEY! VALON!" I heard Mai scream. She shouted my first name, not just "Wheeler".

"Don't worry, Mai," Valon tried to reassure her with a smile. "He's got a good heart. I can see why you like him. I want ya to save my other mates too, just like your boyfriend saved me!"

I started fall down, but Mai caught me in her arms.

"Joey, your soul can't be taken. You and Valon. You didn't lose the duel!" she protested, and I looked up at her. Tears were building up in her eyes. I never saw her cry like that in my life. "I don't want to lose you!"

My vision was completely blurry. "Don't worry, Mai, nothing can hold me down."

She held me so close that her tears were falling on my face. "Joey...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have treated you like shit."

She _knew_. She _knew _that we were still friends. She _knew _that I cared about her, and that she cared about me.

I smiled. "Mai it's alright."

She brought my face even closer. I pressed my lips onto hers. She grabbed hold of my face and return the kiss. I was not sure what I was thinking. She wasn't pushing me away, which calmed me down. I never wanted this scene to end. I kissed a lot of girls before. Hell, I even got laid a few times. But I never had a kiss like this in my life. This feels so natural. It just feels right.

Before I knew it, my soul was taken away.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter; I hope you enjoyed it!

**Yami Bakura:** Why is there a bottle of ice tea in your hand?

**Aqua girl 007:** I'm celebrating since I added the first kiss in this story.

**Yami Bakura:** Don't people do it with champagne?

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, I'm not old enough to drink, so I'm making do with what I have.

**Yami Bakura:** (He face palms himself.) God you're an idiot. Also polarshipping isn't one of the main parings in this!

**Aqua girl 007:** yeah. But I like this pairing a lot too; and I wished they kissed during this scene in the anime. Also, let's just say there is going to be a happy surprise at the end of the Dartz duel before Yami fights the great beast.

**Yami Bakura:** And what the hell is that supposed to mean?

**Aqua girl 007:** The readers will find out soon enough.

**Yami Bakura: **(He groans.) Whatever. (He walks out of the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review.


	43. Finding Joey

**Disclaimer: I have to say it _again? _I don't own Yugioh.**

* * *

Warning: This will contain swearing**. **

* * *

**-Yami's POV-**

We walked back to the trailer. Thankfully, Marik seemed fine even though I'm not sure how long that's going to last. When we reached the trailer, Mokuba ran up to his brother.

"Seto," Mokuba said, running to his brother's side. "I'm glad you guys are fine. We were worried for a second there."

"We're fine," Kaiba said, walking beside Mokuba to the trailer. "But now we know who we're after. It's about time we crashed their party."

I heard someone panting for breath behind me. I glanced over my shoulder as Tea ran up to us.

"We... got problems. Dartz is controlling every police officer in Orlando," Tea panted, bending over with her hands on her legs.

"I'm afraid things are worse than we can imagine!" Professor Hawkins said as he walked out of the motor home.

"What is it Professor?" Tea asked worriedly.

"According to the evening news, thousands of people around the world are suddenly collapsing on the streets."

It's those monsters I saw in the desert. They must be using the power of the Orichalcos to capture people's souls!

Marik's eyes widened. "Damn."

"Wait a second," Ryou said, shifting his gaze towards Tea. "Where are Tristan and Joey? Weren't they with you before?"

Tea frowned. "Joey ran past us and Tristan ran after him."

This is bad. I know Joey wanted to take down Dartz. If he ran into one of the bikers, his soul would be sacrificed to that damn monster. That's the last thing I want to happen.

"I'm sorry," Tea apologized, not looking at him in the eye. "I couldn't stop him in time."

Kaiba groaned. "Of course Joey would run off like a dumbass. You guys should put him on a leash or something."

"Kaiba this is serious! Tristan and Joey could be in serious danger right now!" I pointed out, not in the mood for his stupid comments right now.

"Blah, blah, blah," Kaiba taunted, rolling his eyes. "Don't you get tired of making the same speech every time you face a challenge? Stop saving the world and get a hobby!"

I glared at him. Is he taking this seriously at all? The whole world is in danger! Joey's soul could be taken be taken to be feed to that damn monster or he could get killed by gods knows what else! More than his damn company is at stake here! But of course that all he gives a crap about right now.

"Wait a second. Couldn't we just text them to see where they are? It would be a lot quicker than running around the whole damn city looking for them," Marik suggested before I had a chance to snap at Kaiba.

Tea pulled out her cell phone and sent Joey a text message. Suddenly, I heard a loud buzzing sound. I ran into the trailer to see a Blackberry moving on the counter top. It was Joey's.

I held Joey's cell in my hands with an iron grip and my knuckles turned white. This is making things a thousand times harder. Now we have no idea where they are and no way to contact them.

"Joey's phone is on the counter," I announced, walking down the steps of the trailer.

"Well that's f***ing prefect," Marik groaned, annoyed by this as much as I was. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, we could message Tristan," Rebecca suggested. "After all Tea said they ran off at the same time, so they shouldn't be at that far from each other."

Marik slapped his forehead with his palm. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? It makes perfect sense."

Kaiba smirked. "Because you're a dumbass."

Marik just stuck up a curtain finger in response, but Kaiba didn't seem to care. I was thankful Mahad was in the trailer right now.

Tea quickly dialed Tristan's number on her cell. "Hello?" She paused for a few moments like she was listening to him speak. "Hold on a second." She pressed a button on the phone, putting him speaker phone. "Where are you guys right now?"

"Right now I'm near the docks where we first landed," he replied. "I have no idea where Joey took off too."

"I thought he was with you," Tea said, her voice was trembling.

"He was with me until he decided to jump on someone's motorcycle and chased after one of Dartz's henchmen," Tristan explained.

"Was it Valon?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. I think it was," Tristan answered with a waver in his voice.

"Hold on," Marik cut in. "Did Joey bring his duel disk with him?"

"Yeah I think so," Tristan said as if he was questioning his logic. "Why?"

"I remember in Battle City GPS tracking devices were built into the duel disks," Marik explained, recalling the tournament.

"Of course," Tristan said on the other line. "We could use the duel disk to track him down."

"Meet us at the front of the DOMA head quarters," Tea said before she pressed a button on the phone and put it back in her pocket.

I turned on my duel disk. I pressed a button and turned on the tracker. I heard a very loud beeping sound coming from the object. "I'm reading this right he's pretty far from here."

"Whatever. I'll see you guess later," Kaiba said, turning around to walk in a different direction. Mokuba quickly ran to his side.

"Wait!" Tea called out. "We have to work together!"

"I can't waste my time," Kaiba replied. "I have to get into DOMA head quarters and put a stop to this." Kaiba stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder to look at us. "What do you plan on doing?"

"First, I'll find Joey," I answered, "then I'll come."

"Do what you like," Kaiba said, continuing to walk away again while Kisara was following him. "I don't need you now; I'll find Dartz and defeat him myself."

"What a sweet heart basically saying, 'Screw the rules, I don't need your help and I can do this myself,'" Marik said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"It's too dangerous for you guys to go alone!" I called, but I got no response.

Marik shook his head. "Let them leave, Kaiba's a dick anyways."

My friends pilled into the trailer and I sat in the front beside Mahad, who was in the driver's seat. I told him the directions mindlessly.

I know I should be paying more attention, but I'm worried about Joey's safety. I just hope we aren't too late.

Suddenly, Mahad slammed on the breaks. I looked up to see Tristan was cornered by one of the soldiers of the Orichalcos. I got out of the vehicle and everyone else did the same.

I made my staff appear. I chanted a spell which sent the most powerful blast of dark energy I could make at the monster. The monster turned his head around to look at me. I mentally cursed myself for not making the spell work. How could I mess it up during a time like this!

The monster ran after me. The stone warrior swiftly reached downward, its hand aiming it hand at me. I leapt to the side nimbly, causing the fist to slam into the ground, kicking up a lot of dirt when I did so.

When the monster wasn't paying attention, I ran behind it. I instantly jump on the monster's leg, grabbing onto it with all my might. The monster shook its leg. It reached down at punched me hard in the side. I gritted my teeth in pain. That hurts like hell.

I tried to ignore the pain. I grabbed onto the monster's shoulder with one hand and pulled myself up. I sat on the monster's shoulder, wrapping my legs around its neck while I clutched onto the head with hands.

The monster started jerking its head back and forth, by some miracle; I still barely hung onto it. The monster took a step back; I made my grip even tighter.

I reached into my boot and pulled out my hunting knife and then stabbed it through a crack of the neck. I quickly chanted a spell to extend the blade. I turned the handle causing the monster's head twisted around, popping it right off. I chanted a spell while I landed back on my feet. My hunting knife went back to its original size.

I wiped the sweat off of my face. I panted for breath. My heart was racing inside of my chest. I glanced over my shoulder; the monster was nothing more than rubble on the ground now.

"Holy shit! When the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Tristan asked with wide eyes.

I shrugged, trying to catch my breath. I forced myself to stand up right. "Just... because I was the king of Kemet... doesn't mean I just sat on the throne all day. I learned combat training, and maybe fought in a few wars before."

"What the hell was that thing?" Tristan asked, staring at the rubble behind me.

"The... soldiers who fought against Atlantis have been revived to help find people to be sacrifice to the Great Beast," I said, still struggling to catch my breath.

I glanced over my shoulder. There were even more of those rock monsters. Great! I have to fight more of those things?

"Guys, I think we're gonna need to run or at least get out of here!" Tristan said, staring at the monsters wide eyed.

"The Pharaoh and I will fight them off!" Mahad stated. "Anyone who knows how to drive, try to find a way out!"

"Got my license! Does that include RV's?" Tristan asked.

Tea groaned. "We don't have time to think! Just go!"

"On it!" Tristan called out before everyone else got into the RV and drove off.

I pointed my wand at one of the creatures and chanted a spell which sent a wave of black magic at the back of the things head. The stone warrior let out a thunderous roar. I sent another blast at the beast, destroying it.

Another stone warrior swiftly reached downward, its hand aiming it hand at me. I leapt to the side nimbly, causing the fist to slam into the ground, kicking up a lot of dirt when I did so.

The monster swung a fist down at me again. I did a back flip, causing the fist to slam into the ground again. I quickly landed back on my feet. I pointed my staff at the creature which made a wave of dark magic hit it, causing it to turn to rubble.

One of the monsters came behind Mahad. Mahad turned around and pointed his staff at it. He sent a wave of dark magic at the creature which destroyed it.

I scanned the area and there was only a two of those things left. Mahad and I stood back to back. We blasted the monsters at the same time, causing them to turn to rubble.

"Is that...the last of them," I panted.

"I think so. What does the reading on the duel disk say?" Mahad asked and I looked down at the screen on it.

"According to this Joey is near a warehouse about a few blocks from here," I replied, looking up at him again. I stood up straight again.

Mahad nodded. We both ran down the streets trying to find the warehouse where Joey was supposed to be. And I could hear police sirens in the back ground. I remember that Tea said the police hear are under his spell too. Did that mean Dartz was looking for us as well?

When I turned the corner, I stared at one of my worst nightmares. My friends were standing around Joey's soulless body which was leaning against a fence near the warehouse.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter; I hope you enjoyed it. (She raises an eyebrow.) Bakura, what the hell are you doing?

**Yami Bakura:** I noticed a continuty error in this story. In the anime, Seto and Alister had a draw in there first duel and their souls weren't taken. In this Joey and Valon did the same thing and their souls are going to be feed to the great beast. What sense does that make? Since there's continuity error, you know what that means. Oh continity alarm!

(He waits for a moment and nothing happened.)

**Yami Bakura:** You little bitch, what the hell did you do?

**Aqua girl 007:** Oh nothing, I just pulled out a few wires from it so it can't send me to sub space again. And besides, in this Alister left before the duel was finished, so the seal didn't have a chance to take either of their souls. Also it's still my fault since I should've explained that a lot better.

**Yami Bakura:** Dammit (He leaves the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please reivew. Also thanks _**The dark of night5** _and **_MegamanFanGirl_**for adding this to your favourites list.


	44. Dance with the Devil

**Disclaimer: let's get this out of the way and say straight off that I do not under any circumstances own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

Warning: This chapter will contain swearing.

* * *

**-Yami's POV-**

I stood staring at the soulless body of one of my best friends. We were too late! They took Joey! Valon was lying unconscious on the ground which meant that one of the other bikers or Mai took his soul. DAMN IT!

"Oh shit," Marik shuttered, pupils dilated.

"No way!" Tea gasped. She turned away, not even willing to see his face. Not that I could blame her. "Please say something!" Tea said, and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I don't think... he can," I forced out the words. I closed my eyes in pain, another one of my friends lost to the madness Dartz had spread. I wanted the pain to go away. I wanted this to end!

Tristan growled and kneeled before Joey, tears running down his face. "You idiot!" He placed a hand on Joey's shoulder.

Marik grabbed his head and moaned. "ODION! FATHER DON'T HURT HIM!" Marik said suddenly, standing in front of Joey's unconscious form as if he was protecting him from someone's wrath. He must be having illusions about his father abusing his brother.

Tea stared at him in shock. "Marik, get a hold of yourself!"

I walked over to him and I grabbed his shoulder. "Marik, look at me!" I said, shaking him. He blinked in confusion.

"Oh god... I..." Marik said sheepishly, coming to his senses.

"The stress is getting to you. We should take you to the hospital before it kills you!" I tried to reason with him, staring in his eyes.

"I'M FINE!" Marik insisted, pushing my hand off of his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at me. "They're just illusions."

"You're talking nonsense!" I insisted while my voice steady got louder.

"What's going on with Marik?" Tea asked worriedly.

I sighed. I should tell them. They deserve to know. "He left his meds on the train. He's starting to get sick."

"I TOLD YOU, I'M FINE!" Marik growled.

"No, you're not! You need a doctor!" I said, glaring at him.

"I'm afraid we don't have time!" Tea said, butting into the argument. "Dartz is about to summon that dragon! Marik will have to sit out!"

Tea did have a point. We had no time to take him to the doctor.

"I told you guys, I'm fine!" Marik argued. "Geez, I just had a flashback and you guys are going nuts!"

I seethed through my teeth. "Damn you Marik."

Tristan glanced at us and his face hardened. "I'll get Mai for this!"

He was wrong. There's only one person we can really blame for all this. He hides in his fortress while other's do his dirty work. Well not anymore! I won't let him take anymore of my friends away.

I immediately took off towards the building, and I didn't want to look behind me. I heard my friends call out Yugi's name behind me. I want to confront Dartz and put an end to his madness! I don't want anyone to stop me. I want to get the soul of my friends back! This all ends now!

I heard someone huffing for breath. I stopped, and looked behind me. Marik was hunched over, huffing for breath like he just ran a hundred meter dash.

I let out a groan. Marik is getting in the way of my task. I don't want anyone to stop me!

"Marik, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, forcing myself not to show my anger at his presence.

"I want to help you out," Marik said before a slight smirk came on to his face. "You're going to need back up."

"Marik, you're nuts! You're sick and seeing things! Too much pressure could make your condition worse!" I glared with frustration at Marik, who was not taking this seriously. It was like he was blinded to the fact he could die from any type of pressure. It was probably a miracle that Marik was still on his toes!

"I'm fine! I'll just avoid any kind of fighting or duel and I'm all in the clear! No pressure!"

"We're in no man's land, Marik!"

"And I'm not gonna let ya go at this alone, your highness! Wasn't that why you lost the first time? Because you decided to ditch us like an ass and went wondering off alone? Well, I'm not letting you off the hook this time!"

My anger and frustration was getting to me. Why couldn't Marik see that he was too sick to fight? Though, he did have a point. I couldn't go off at this alone. I felt like the blind leading the blind...okay it might as well be the sick leading the sick. I was angry at both myself and Marik.

"Come on then! We don't have that much time!" I said, glancing at the building from the corner of my eye. My face then turned in Marik's direction. "I swear Marik, if you pass out; I'm taking you to the copter! I'll strap you down if I have to and don't think I can!"

A smirk crept onto his face. "I like to see you try."

We ran down the streets and reached the building rather quickly.

I entered the building and the room was eerily quiet. I looked around for Dartz, but he was nowhere in sight. I noticed the elevator light was moving down to my level. Was Darts in there? No. That would be too easy. Maybe one of the bikers is inside or it's taking me somewhere. I ran up to the door just as the light stopped on the ground floor.

The door opened and the light blinded me for a moment before I realized who was standing before me.

"Mai?" I said as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

She gave a shallow breath and fell forward. I caught her has she fell. Strange smoke or fog poured from the elevator. Mai was soulless. She must've been in a duel and lost. I looked at the elevator as I noticed a single white feather float down. I know who she fought.

Moaning, Marik grabbed his head. Oh gods, not this again!

"I don't want to be a tomb keeper anymore!" Marik called out to no one in particular.

"Marik, look at me!" I said, staring him in the eye.

With a sharp intake of breath, he went back to his normal self. "Sorry I..."

Okay. This was a stupid idea. Marik is going to probably pass out or worse.

"That's it! You should go back to the trailer and rest before you kill yourself."

"You know I'm not going to do that. And like I said before, you're going to need back up."

I groaned. As much as I hate admit it, he's right. If I go at this alone, I could get my soul taken or even kill myself. I need to some here just encase that happens.

"If we survive this, I'm going to find some way to go back in time and slap myself in the face for letting you come along."

Marik smirked. "You should try that sometime, that'll be entertaining."

I groaned. He's not even taking this seriously at all. I can't reason with him about this, so I shouldn't be thinking about this so hard.

I pressed the button on the panel. I placed Mai on the wall next to the elevator so when the others caught up they could see her. The door to the elevator opened and we both entered it.

As the lift began to move, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my deck.

I didn't want to kill anymore people. But I still want to make Dartz pay. Still Dartz has some sort of magic on his side and he could easily send me to be feed to that monster or worse. Hell, I'm not sure if I'm going to come out of this alive. Either way, I'm not going to die without putting up a fight. After I fight Raphael, I'm going straight to Dartz and making pay.

The lift beeped and the doors opened. We were on the roof of the building. Raphael stood on the other side of the building with his arms crossed.

"About time," Raphael growled. "I've been waiting for you, Pharaoh." His gaze sifted towards Marik. "I'm surprised you brought another guest with you."

"This doesn't concern you, Raphael," I said, walking toward him. "I came here to see Dartz."

"Here," he said before he tossed me the card, and I caught it in my hand. I glanced down – it was the Claw of Hermos.

"You're the one who defeated Joey!" Marik snapped, glaring fire at him.

"Wrong," Raphael corrected him. "Joey and Valon had a draw, and then I defeated Mai myself."

"But why?" I asked, trying to not show my true emotions.

"Because she was not needed any more," Raphael said with a smirk. "She deserved it, especially for turning on us."

Mai must've tried to get out of the DOMA cult and tried to save Joey, but Raphael stopped her before she had the chance. Part of me felt relieved that Mai was no longer under their control; that Joey had gotten to her. But they were now going to be feed to that damn monster. I looked down at my hands, and they were shaking.

"Both Joey and Mai would have loved to send you that card," Raphael said without feeling. I glared at Raphael. "You should hang on to it."

"Don't you feel _any_ pain?" I snapped, feeling rage boil inside of me. I squeezed my eyes shut. I clenched my other hand into a fist. "Pegasus, Weevil, Rex, Joey, Mai, Mana, Heba, Yugi and gods know how many souls have been seized? Even Valon and Alistair, your companions," I said, opening my eyes again to glare at him, "don't you feel _anything_?"

Raphael snorted. "Do you really think I care? The world can't be saved as long as there are people in it. That's destiny. In order to understand it, you must accept and offer yourself to it."

"Why must a Duelist like you submit to Dartz's so-called destiny, even steal souls for it?"

"The wheels of destiny have been set in motion. There is no stopping it."

I glared at the mad man. Dartz must've brain washed this bastard more then I thought. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised about that one.

Marik turned his head up. "What the hell is that thing?"

I jerked my head up, and a large shadow was slithering through the sky – it was the great beast. Our window of opportunity to defeat this mad man was slowly closing.

"The doors to destiny will soon open thanks to Master Dartz," Raphael growled, and I looked at him again. "The moment for the answer to be revealed will soon be here. For the sake of that day, I want to duel you again. I did defeat you that day. I need to feed your soul to the beast."

Marik held his duel disk up in the battle position. "How about you fight me? If you want to capture a soul so badly!"

I glared with frustration at Marik. What is he thinking? Is he trying to get himself killed? It's as if he doesn't realize that too much stress could put him into a coma.

I feel foolish too. He must've been planning this all long. I shouldn't have let him come along in the first place. I knew this was a bad idea.

Raphael chuckled cruelly. "As tempting as that offer may sound, your soul is too weak to please the Great Leviathan. I need the soul of the pharaoh."

"TOO WEAK!" Marik yelled as if something snapped inside his head. "WHY I OTTA-"

I grabbed onto his arm. "I'll fight him, Marik. That seal will no longer tempt me anymore. Besides, I want him to pay for stealing my friend's souls."

Marik put his arm down and smirked enthusiastically. "Then you have my support."

I had an idea. Maybe I could fight Raphael instead, so that way I won't be tempted by the seal again. I don't want to fight him; but if that's what it takes to set my friends free, I'll do it. Once he's out of my way I can go straight for Dartz.

"I got an idea, Raphael," I said calmly. I pulled the knife out off my boot. "How about we fight like real men for once. The winner comes out a free man; the loser's soul will be feed to the beast."

"A hunting knife? You're kidding, right?" Marik questioned my logic.

"You're going to battle me with a hunting knife?" Raphael mocked. I glared at him; I didn't want to hear him talk more, I just want to fight him. "It'll be a greater test to duel me instead. After all do want to see whether or not you'll use the seal again?"

"Wait, how is dueling with cards a greater test if I can just stab a sword through your flesh?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Well I... you see I... well..." Raphael stumbled on his own words.

"DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO REVOLVE AROUND A STUPID CARD GAME! I MEAN THOSE WEREN'T EVEN INVINTED 10,000 YEARS AGO! HOW THE F*** DID DARTZ START COLLECTING SOULS TO HIS F***ING-" Marik yelled, but Raphael cut him off.

"SHUT UP!" Raphael snapped. "I don't know any other way to capture souls!"

"Are you serious?" Marik snapped with his arm folded. "At least Malik and Bakura had other ways of capturing souls besides Duel Monsters."

"Yes..." I started, but I thought over what he said and I had no idea what he was talking about. I turned to him. "Wait, Malik had other ways?"

Marik smiled slightly. "Duh! He just chose Duel Monsters, because we were participating in a Battle City Tournament."

I nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

"Are you two done talking?" Raphael snapped.

"Of course I am," I said with a smirk. "Are you going to fight me or are you too scared?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You're on."

I chanted a spell; the blade of hunting knife slowly grew larger. It turned into a kophesh sword and my lips slowly curled into a smirk. Marik's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Holy shit! How the hell were you able to do that?"

I shrugged. "I was always able to do this."

Raphael pulled out a very familiar stone from his pocket. Before I knew it, the stone started to grow larger until it turned into a sword as well. The seal appeared on his forehead.

Raphael tried to strike me with his sword, but I twirled out of the way.

I lashed out with my own sword, causing Raphael to back up as he blocked each swipe.

He tried to hit me again, but I merely blocked the sword with my own.

I tried to strike him with my sword and I almost hit him in the face, but he managed to move out of the way in time.

I shouldn't fight him anymore. I don't want to kill him. I only want Darts' blood on my hands, not his.

Raphael lashed out with his sword in rapid succession, but I barely blocked each one.

"Why are you not fighting me anymore?" Raphael inquired. "Are you too much of a coward to kill me?"

"I want to save my loved ones from inside the beast," I explained. "I don't want to kill you."

Raphael narrowed his eyes at me, dropping his sword at his side. "Your fight is useless; the beast is getting more powerful by the day. All it needs is one more strong soul. Then my master's plan is complete."

"If there is even a slightest chance that I could win, I'm willing to take it." I narrowed my eyes. I felt rage boil up inside of me. "What I can't understand is why you're mercilessly sealing people's souls without thinking about the lives that you're destroying, innocent or not?!"

"How dare you judge me?!" Raphael shouted, glaring at me. "Mai forced me to duel her! I had no choice! I never asked to join this cult in the first place. The only reason why I did was so I had a place to belong. I know the seal does more harm than good, but I'm so deep in this it's like being trapped in a hole which you can't get out of. The members of DOMA are like my family. I do not want to betray them."

I lost everything too my family, my friends, my home, my memories. And I'm with nothing but fragments of memories and my soul. Now my spirit only lives through a reincarnate of my twin brother who brought me a home, friends, and a family of my own.

No wonder why he joined the cult in the first place. He lost everything when his family was killed. He was just looking for another family of his own to be a part of. Just like me a long time ago.

Raphael's face hardened. "The only reason I convince you to use that damn seal in the first place was so I could get revenge."

I stared at him confusion. Why would he fight me for that reason? I_ didn't_ do anything to harm him. I never even confronted him one-on-one before that duel or even talked to him before then. So why would he want to fight me so bad?

"The man you fought on the docks in Domino City was one of closest allies, he was like a brother too me. When you defeated him and his soul was taken way, I was devastated. I wanted to do anything to get him back. I wanted to sacrifice your soul to the beast even more."

I looked down at the ground. I felt the same way towards him after Yugi and Mana were taken away. The only reason why I got over it was because after my duel with Heba, I knew Yugi would never want me to be worried about him.

Could I really blame him for acting that way towards me? The whole reason I wanted to fight him in the first place was because I wanted to get Dartz back for what he did to them. He wanted justice for what I did to his friend.

"When I saw you duel for the first time I noticed your weakness, your selfishness and pride. I used it to my advantage because I knew that could trigger the seal." Raphael paused for a moment. "What I didn't expect was for you to realise the error of your ways. When a person learns goodness while playing the seal, the seal could break. These are lessons you learn when you play the seal, not in everyday life."

When I played the seal for a few moments, I knew what was happening around me. I still remember Yugi pounding on the seal, my monsters glares from across the field... and Mana's sadden face. Maybe after everything I went through I realised the error of my ways.

"I'm sorry about what I did to your friend," I said truthfully. "I hope things turn out for the best for you."

I glanced to the side and Marik looked shocked by what I said. Suddenly, I heard a loud snap. I sifted my gaze towards Raphael to see the seal on his head was split in half.

"Sometimes saving your friends means fighting against them," I explained. "In order to save your friends, you must face Dartz head on. I had to do the same thing to save my friend Bakura was battling his inner darkness."

Raphael buried his head in his hands, hissing in pain.

"I promise I will do everything I can to free your friends from the beast," I added. "You just have to trust me!"

Raphael screamed. The seal appeared under his feet and it slowly closed in around him.

Raphael tossed me a small object and I caught it in my hand. "You're going to need if you're planning to take down Dartz," Raphael said, still in pain.

Before I had a chance to do anything, the seal closed around him completely, taking his soul away. Raphael started to fall towards the ground, causing Marik to catch him.

As I put my hunting knife inside of my boot, my heart started to ache. I didn't want his soul to be taken since I know he's going to be another sacrifice to that damn monster along with the rest of my friends. But I shouldn't dwell on it too much, since I have more important thing to worry about.

I heard a loud beeping sound. Confused, I turned my head to see my friends standing there.

Kaiba gaze shifted towards Marik and smirked smugly. "Wow I guess you knocked him out with your moves too, Marik."

Marik glared in annoyance. "Shut up!"

Wow; why am I not surprised that Kaiba would use that retort against him?

"Still, what happened here?" Ryou asked.

I sighed. "I fought him in a duel and the seal took his soul."

I felt bad about lying. But I didn't want to tell them that I had a sword fight with him. They're worried enough as it is.

I walked over to Kaiba and passed him the object. Kaiba stared at me in confusion. "Yugi, why the hell are you giving me this?"

"Raphael told me we need it if we are planning to take down Dartz."

"Where's Mai?" Marik asked, looking around.

Frowning, Tea answered, "We spotted her on the way up here, but some military men took her body."

I guess that is a good thing since I they'd take care of her body. Though, a part of me glad Joey is not conscious to hear that since I have no idea how he'd reaction to that.

Suddenly, the ground under my feet began to shake. Something about this didn't feel right. Earthquakes are quite common in Japan, but this is worse than that.

Pieces of the wall started to crumble down. The satilite disk fell down the side of the building. Before I knew it, the ground in front of us began to spilt.

"Mr. Kaiba up here!" I heard Roland call out. I looked up and saw one of Kaiba's coptors over head.

The helicopter landed on the helicopter pad one level above us. Tea, Mokuba, Kisara, Ryou, Mahad and Tristan, who was carrying Joey, rushed toward it.

I couldn't leave him here. He'll die.

I put Rapheal's one arm around my shoulder while Marik did the same thing with his other arm since he was carrying Raphael already. We started to carry up the stairs.

I hissed in pain. I felt I like was going to collapse under Raphael's wieght. I know I have to keep going. I'm not going to leave him behind.

I glanced up and the stairway was starting to collapse. Oh shit!

I grabbed onto the side of the building and pulled myself up to where the pad was. The stairway colasped to the ground. Marik was holding onto the edge with one hand and holding Raphael's coat in the other. Marik is pretty strong, but I know he could fall to death at any moment.

"I can't hold on much longer," Marik said, hissing in pain.

I reached my hand down towards him. "Grab on."

Marik didn't do that, instead he hissed in pain. He must want to protect Raphael. I know I don't have the body strength to pull them both up.

As Mahad rushed out of the helicopter, Marik continued to hiss in pain as his grip on Raphael started to slip. As Mahad knelt down beside me, Marik let Raphael drop to the ground.

Oh shit! Quickly summoning out my staff and pointing down at him, I quickly started chanting a spell which caused him to stop falling. Concentrating hard, I made him start to descend to the ground slowly as I started to feel a sharp pain in my head. In pain, I let my grip on him accidently slip. Oh shit! I chanted a spell in an instant which caused him to float in mid air again. I continued to chant a spell as he continued to descend to the ground towards a building nearby as I continued to hiss in pain. Come on, come on; just a little bit more, Yami. Making him float to the ground slowly, I put him on the pavement outside of where the rubble is falling near another office building nearby. I let out a shaky sigh of relief. I am just thankful that worked...even though it took a lot outta me. Hopefully he stays safe until some officers find him. But I can't dwell on that, I have to get outta here before I turn into a splatter on the sidewalk near this place.

Glancing to the side, I noticed Marik was on the ground safely with Mahad nearby. Mahad must've saved him while I did the spell.

"Pharaoh, Marik, Mahad jump!" I heard Tea called out.

The helicopter was hovering beside the building with the door open before Mahad quickly jumped on.

I felt someone grab on the back of my shirt and Marik tossed me inside of the helicoptor. Thankfully, I didn't land on anyone and I stood up.

Marik started to sprint towards us, probably trying to create momentum. Marik jumped and landed inside the helicoptor.

I glanced over my shoulder as the outside of the building crumbled, exposing a new one. It looks like some sort of strange ancient temple. My guess is that, that's what Dartz' headquarters really looks like. I know there's more to Dartz than meets the eye.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, that's end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it. (She has a huge grin on her face. She look exhausted too.)

**Yami Bakura: **Why are you grinning like that?

**Aqua girl 007**: Well Fluffy, I completed my goal of getting to the Dartz duel before Easter break. I'm suprised I reached it so fast.

**Yami Bakura: **(sarcastically) Good for you. Do you want an award for that or something? Maybe I could send you to the shadow realm, I got a new Justin Beiber album, and I can make you hear it!

**Aqua girl 007:** Nope, I'm just stating it because I never thought I would be able to complete it in the first place.

**Yami Bakura:** Whatever.

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **_Animechic32541 _**for adding this to your favourites list.


	45. No Matter What

**Disclaimer: Again? Does the constant repeating of 'I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh' mean anything to you?**

* * *

**-Marik POV-**

Later that night, I was trying to get some rest on a seat in Kaiba's helicopter since according to the map on the memory stick Raphael gave to us, the DOMA head quarters was near the Strait of Gibraltar **(1).** Every muscle in my body is aching from all the damn walking today. Cuts are all over my body as well. The fact I feel like I'm lying on a stone slab isn't helping much. I'm even afraid to turn over on this bench, since if I did, I could fall on the floor.

I'm worried about what is going to happen to Ishizu and Odion. I know this thing is taking souls on a global scale. What is stopping Dartz from taking their souls too?

I just want this all to end. But, I know the only way to make that happen is if we defeat Dartz. Still, that didn't make things any easier.

My mind is fragile right now. Hell, I'm not even sure if I can take any more pressure. Either way, I want to fight until the very end; no matter what it takes.

I heard the roar of helicopter engines. I sat up and looked out the window to see dozens of helicopters surrounding us.

Great. Dartz has his own air force. Why doesn't this sort of shit surprise me anymore?

I heard someone moan beside me. I turned my head before Yami opened his eyes and sat up. "What the hell is going on?"

"There are some helicopters surrounding us outside the window," I replied before Yami looked out the window.

One of the men gestured at us, pointing a head. Mokuba looked out the window for a moment before he turned to his brother and stared at him worriedly. "I think they want us to follow them."

"Isn't that a bad idea," Kisara interjected. "What if they're working for Dartz or something?"

"It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice," Kaiba said with a hint of annoyance.

We flew toward an aircraft carrier, landing on the deck. We got out of the helicopter to be greeted by a uniformed officer and another man in a business suit.

"Sir, can I see some ID?" the officer asked. Annoyed, Kaiba showed the man his driver's licence. After the man took a good look at it, Kaiba put it back into his pocket.

"So what is this about?" Kaiba grumbled.

"Mr. Kaiba, we've been watching DOMA for some time now," one of the officers replied. "The intelligence we've gathered shows us that the many strange phenomena happening worldwide are down to DOMA. People around the world are being attacked by strange monsters and dropping unconscious in the middle of the streets. Now, we are trying to track down survivors."

Kaiba's eyes widened. "How much has Dartz taken?"

"Millions," the man answered. "In fact, almost half of Japan is wiped."

This is bad. My brother and sister could be taken by that damn monster or worse.

Smirking, I turned my gaze towards Kaiba. "Well, I guess this is the point where we say 'I told ya so.'"

"Marik, you can drop it?" the Pharaoh growled, narrowing his eyes at me. "I doubt if Kaiba's anymore happy about this than you are."

"His brother is still here," I pointed out. "He doesn't have two siblings already victims right about now, since the Orichalcos already has taken most of everyone across the globe!"

"Ishizu," Mahad muttered under his breath with a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm sure they're alright," Yami tried to reassure me. "I'm more worried about Mom."

I sighed. Yugi's mom is clueless about the supernatural stuff that goes on. Still, Yami still cares about her as if she was his own mom. She might be in deep danger since she would never be able to stop one of those damn monsters. I can see why he'd worried about her.

"Wait, are you Yugi Moto?" One of the men asked.

Yami nodded. "You seem familiar. Have we met?"

My eyes widened slightly. They meet before. Damn I didn't except that.

"Detective Johnson," the man replied. "We met at the Domino water park when I was searching for the bomber."

Yami nodded slightly. "That's right!"

Kaiba smirked. "Seems like you get around."

"This boy helped me in the past of rescuing three hostages inside a ferris wheel with bombs implanted and even finding our bomber, who's now in custody," the detective explained. "How much can you tell me about Dartz?"

"Most of it you would probably not believe, especially since Mr. President next to me wouldn't," Yami said before Kaiba snorted.

"Dartz is feeding the souls of innocents to the Great Leviathan, or some sort of beast. I'm still suspecting it's not even a dragon. As crazy as it sounds, my friends and I have seen Dartz's men capture souls by playing duel monsters or other means. The loser's soul is taken from the body, leaving nothing but a soulless corpse. I'd keep this to myself, but I'm guessing after seeing rock monsters and other monster spirits come to life," Yami said as a smirk came on his lips, "you'll believe me."

"Believe me; it's more sane than my hypothesis," the detective replied.

"Is there any way to stop this?" the other man asked.

"There is," Mahad replied. "If Dartz is taken down, then everyone's souls will return and the monsters will disappear."

"At least that's what we hope," Yami added. "Kaiba has the key to getting to Dartz."

"Good," the man said with a slight nod. "I wish you good luck. You're doing a great service."

"I'm doing this to save my company," Kaiba grumbled. Of course he is. When does he do anything other than for his own personal gain?

"That may be, but if you can beat Dartz at his own game, you'll be saving a lot more than your company," the officer said.

"Roland, let's move out," Kaiba said he turned around head back into the helicopter. Wow he has a heart of gold.

"Yugi," I heard the detective call out. "Do you mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure," Yami replied.

I should head into the helicopter. Besides, I think Yami would be pissed if I eavesdropped on his conversation.

I went back into the helicopter and sat back down on the bench. I glanced up at the window. The sky was dark except for a full moon and many stars in the sky. It would be a pleasant night, except for the fact it could be my last night on Earth.

Suddenly, Yami entered the helicopter and sat down beside me.

"So what did he want?" I wondered.

Yami shrugged. "He offered me to join to a junior police squad once I get back to Japan because he believes that I would make a good police officer one day. I turned down the offer."

I can't blame Yami for doing that. He has enough on his plate already trying to find his memories.

"Come on," Kaiba grumbled. "Let's get going."

We headed towards the island. The ride wasn't that much fun at all. There were many storm clouds in the sky as we approached the strait. The helicopter was tossed around in the storm. I had the urge to vomit a few times, but I used every ounce of will power not too since I know I'll never hear the end of it if I do. I had a massive head ache. I know I can't take much more of this, but I know I have to keep fighting.

I turned my head to see Mokuba get thrown into Tristan which knocked him to the floor while he clutched his crotch. I burst out laughing. Wow. That just made my day. I heard Joey and Yami laughing as well.

I looked out the window and I could see Dartz' island in the distance. There's no turning back now...

* * *

1) The Strait of Gibraltar is a narrow strait that connects the Atlantic Ocean to the Mediterranean Sea. It's between the countries of Spain and Morocoo. I picked this to be where the headquaters is because some legends say Atlantis is here. (Which I don't believe is true.) And the anime never stated where the Headquaters was in the first place.

* * *

**(Somewhere in a empty void from the BBT abridged movie. Aqua girl 007 is sitting inside a bubble with her legs crossed and her back press against it. She looks bored out her mind.) **

**Aqua girl 007:**Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. God I'm bored!

**Yami Bakura: **(A devilish smirk curls on his lips.) Well, you should have thought of that before you set of the continuity alarm.

**Aqua girl 007:** You do realise that keeping me in here is pointless since I got out of here before.

**Yami Bakura: **I think you find that won't happen again.

**Aqua girl 007:** Who the hell is your muscle now? The Care Bears?

**Yami Bakura:** Actually...

**Melvin: **Hello. (He has an evil smirk on his face.)

**Aqua girl 007**: (She trembles in fear.) Thanks for reading this and please reivew. Thanks **ArcherAzzure, princessamina 223, Khemet- Egyptian vampire, Akefia Bakura,** and** SoulxWhisper **for adding this to your favourites list**. **

Also Youngbountygirl and I are writing a collaberation story called **Out for Blood **if you want to cheek it out.I promise it's not gonna be stupid like most vampire fics are.


	46. Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh. Takahashi. Ring a bell?**

* * *

**-Yami's POV-**

I quickly got got out of the helicopter. The others slowly followed. We walked up the stone steps and entered the temple. Torches were giving off just enough light to illuminate the light up the altar at the front of the room. Metal snakes were coiled around each one of the pillars. The alter at the front of the room had strange symbols etched on it and in front of it were three giant brass snakes with their mouths hanging open.

As we walked through the halls of the temple, I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I wanted to fight Dartz and set everything right, but I couldn't help to feel nervous too. The only thing I could hear were shoes clacking on the floor. None of us uttered a single word. We turned a corner and entered a room at the end of the hall.

When we got into the room, bronze tablets which couldn't be bigger then my own hand covered every square inch of the room, including the floor. Men and woman in both ancient armor and modern clothing were etched on each one of the tablets. Their hands were balled up into fists near their faces as if they were pounding on the seal to get out. **(1)** Among the sea of faces I saw all of my friends who have been captured, including Yugi and Mana.

I ran over to Yugi's tablet and I brushed my fingers against the cold stone along his features. I could feel the light of his soul against my finger tips. I couldn't brush the fact out of my head that I did this to him. A part of me wanted to cry, except there was a fade glow on the tablet. How long had it been there? There seemed to be another glow around another tablet that belonged to Joey. Was that coming from Heba? I noticed his tablet wasn't anywhere around here!

"Hey look! It looks like Yugi!" I heard Tea say.

I turned my head around to see Tea holding a broken tablet in her hand with Heba's image on it. "It's no. It's Heba's! This must be from Dartz's failed attempt to capture my brother."

"Guess Dartz really f***ed up," Marik commented.

"I've been waiting for you," I heard Dartz' voice. I turned my head as a ball of flame appears before us and it slowly turned into Dartz.

"Let's cut the bullshit. Give my company back before I kick your ass!" Kaiba snapped, glaring at him.

"We all want something. For instance," he said while he gestured to the wall, "if I get powerful soul like yours, my god will bless me."

"You have got to be kidding me! We defeated your three knights and you're the only one left!" I snapped.

My opponent's lips curled up into a smirk. "Is that so?"

"What do you mean?" Kaiba snarled.

"True, they're defeated, but I always planned to use their souls as sacrifices to my god." Dartz clenched one hand into a fist. "But it's not enough," he said while he unclenched his fist. He smirked. "To revive my god, I need your souls too."

"Dartz!" I growled. "Give up this fight and realise the souls you have captured before I kick your ass!"

Dartz smirked cruelly. "I will only do that if you to defeat me."

"Can you at least show me your face?" I demanded, trying to remain calm.

"Fair enough," he stated rather calmly. "I suppose you deserve to see my face before I kill you."

Dartz took off his hood. For the first time, I saw his face and I wasn't that impressed. He had two different eye colours, one eye was green and the other was gold.

Marik started to laugh. "Oh my gods you can't be serious!" Marik said, unable to contain his laughter. "I expected you to look like a monster or something, not like to like an ordinary person and sound like a person on a sex hotline."

"Of course, you'll know what a person one of those sounds like for sure," Tristan said with a smug smile.

Marik blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up!"

"Alright, have it your way, Pharaoh," Dartz said calmly before he started to walk towards us and a duel disk appeared on his arm. "I'll make a believer out of you."

"Fine," Kaiba said before he activated his duel disk. "Let's stop talking and let's start dueling!"

I turned to Kaiba and narrowed my eyes. "Kaiba, you can't duel him alone! He's far too powerful!"

"That's fine with me. I'll duel you together," Dartz said, holding his duel disk in the battle position. "And get two souls for the price of one."

"I'll go first," Kaiba said, drawing a card from his deck. "I activate the card White Dragon Ritual which means I can discard Vorse Raider to summon Paladin of White Dragon." He slid a card into a slot in his duel disk. A small blue dragon appeared with a man in armor on top. "And now, I sacrifice my monster in order to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon."

A shining white dragon emerged from the green sparks. It stood mighty and fierce upon its legs and roared with certainty.

"As much as I want to blast you, I can't attack since this was my first move. So I end my turn."

"I start by playing the magic card, Black Luster Ritual," I said before a large stone pot rose out of the ground. "This lets me sacrifice Valkyrion the Magna Warrior." Steam was coming out of the pot. The warrior dissented into the pot. A beam of red light shot out of it. "Now I can summon my Black Luster Solider!"

A pink light burst out of the pot. I closed my eyes for a second so I wouldn't be blinded by the light. When I opened my eyes, the warrior popped out of the stone jar and glared at Dartz.

"I place one card face down." A face down Duel Monster card appeared onto the holographic field. "And that ends my turn."

The torches lighting the interior all went out, except for the two behind Dartz.

"Behold the power that has existed since the dawn of time," Dartz boomed, "the power that will strip you off your very soul!"

Oh f***! The seal. I have to stay calm, if I show my fear Dartz will only take advantage of it.

The seal appeared under his feet and quickly surrounded everything on the whole field.

"Now, allow me to continue," Dartz said before he drew another card."Now arise Orichalcos Gigas!"

One of the rock monsters I saw before in the desert materialized onto the field in a shower of sparkles. Oh great. Why am I not surprised that he has one of those in his damn deck?

"Next, I'll sacrifice 500 of my life points and that lets me summon Orichalcos Kyutora," Dartz said before a giant, black spider stood up on its many legs and its one red eye opened. "Because of the seal it gets an addition 500 points. And that'll due for now."

"Then allow me," Kaiba said, drawing a card from his deck.

"I play the magic card Polymerization," Kaiba said, pulling two cards from his deck. "This lets me fuse the two Blue Eyes in my hand with the one on the field. Now come forth Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

The dragons fused together. I watched as a dragon with three heads flew over Kaiba and let out a thunderous roar.

"I'll pick up where Kaiba left off," I declared as I drew a card from my deck. "I play the magic card Polymerization. I'll use to fuse Kaiba's dragon with my Black Luster Solider in order to form Master of Dragon Soldier."

The soldier floated up and sat on the dragon. "I also relieve my trap card," I said as the card I set on the field earlier flipped over. "With this trap, when you attack, the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points will be deducted from your life points."

I smirked. "Now go attack his monster!"

The head heads opened their jaws wide and produced a burst of blue electrical energy in their mouths. Then, they launched the attack at Dartz' monster, but nothing happened.

"Such a valiant effort," Dartz said, "but your attack was in vain. Now watch this."

Suddenly, a bright light filled the whole room. I covered my eyes to shield them from the light. I got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

1) As a pointless fun fact, Joey and Valon are the only people who don't seem to be panicking on the tablets.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. (She points her Millennium pistol at him.)

**Melvin:** (Chuckles evilly.) Don't you realise that won't work on me?

**Aqua girl 007:** (She growls and drops the gun at her side.) Why the hell are you guarding this anyways? And why are you working for Bakura?

**Melvin:** Well, we talked things out and I agreed to help him out. And he gave me a bag of Diretos.

**Aqua girl 007:** Damn. I thought I was addicted to those things.

**Melvin:** Shut up. (She tense up in fear.) Now then thing will get more interesting.

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. (Thinking) Damn. Now I need to find a way out of here.


	47. Story Time with Dartz

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not, under any circumstances in reality or otherwise, belong to me.**

* * *

Warning: This will contain christain stories and swearing.

* * *

-**Yami's POV-**

When I opened my eyes, I saw that we were standing on top of the Seal and were floating in space. This must be an illision of some kind.

"Mind telling us what this illusion is?" Kaiba demanded, annoyed about this as I am.

"What you're experiencing is a vision generated by the Orichalcos. It is showing you images of things as they were, or as they might one day be," Dartz explained.

"What are thing to prove with all this?" I asked, annoyed with Dartz' actions.

"Long ago, the world was born in darkness," Dartz explained. "Now this world will welcome darkness again. The end of the world cannot be change, no matter how many lives are spent. The darkness will cover everything in the world, including the hearts of men."

"What you're saying is that the darkness in the heart is the truth?" I inquired, not getting his logic.

Dartz nodded. "The planet is beautiful. To the universe, the planet's existence is a miracle."

Kaiba snorted. "That's nice. I hope that the story is over, I'd like to duel."

"The tale of my past directly affects your future, so you'd better pay attention," Dartz replied. "You see, ten thousand years ago Atlantis seemed perfect, or so I thought. Surrounded by the ocean, we were isolated from the rest of the world. Our lives were simple, existing side-by-side with all of earth's creatures. But then, that all changed."

I looked under my feet to see ancient island city. Buildings and temples lined the streets. There was a river flowing through the city. People were going about their daily business side-by-side with Duel Monsters. It kinda reminded me of my old homeland long ago.

"Darkness descended upon us," Dartz said which caused me to look up at him again, "and a strange substance rained down from the heavens."

I looked around as volcanic ash filled the air and huge black cloud covered the land. Strange stones which crashing to the ground all over the city. I heard people screaming in terror. I felt sorry for those people.

The scenery changed in an instant to a preposterous ancient city.

"Thanks to the stones of the Orichalcos, the people of Atlantis made advancements in technology never before imagined. And soon, I ruled over the most highly advanced civilization the world had ever known. However, with progress comes greed, and eventually violence. What I didn't know was that our people slowly became corrupted."

"What you're saying that the Orichalcos was corrupting your people?" I asked with my arms folded.

Dartz nodded. "Where there is much desire in the midst of love, there are also the seeds of human darkness."

"I knew what needed to be done, but my father, former King Iron heart, had different ideas," Dartz explained.

Wait. Iron heart was his father? Damn. I didn't see that one coming.

"On my twenty-first birthday, he allowed me to take over. As technology continued to advance, the hearts of my people continued to sink deeper into the darkness. It was up to me to remedy the situation. But then, the Orichalcos began to test us, and revealed the truth about who we were. Those who were wicked on the inside became wicked on the outside."

People in a throne room, who I assumed were a part of his court, were turning into hideous creatures. A woman was clutching her head in pain. Dartz ran over to the woman's side. The woman's hand turned gray and sprouted purple claws. Terrified, she ran out of the throne room screaming. Dartz ran after her. But when he reached her, she had already turned into a horrible creature with fangs, pointy ears and red eyes. The beast lunged at Dartz, but he drew out his sword and stabbed her in the heart. She fell backwards into the fountain which caused waters turned into the color of blood.

"You killed your own wife," I muttered out loud accidently.

Dartz snorted as if he didn't give a shit at all. "Well, it's not like you did the same thing to your love. So don't act so high and mighty."

I hate to admit it, but he's right. I did betray Mana's trust and feed her to that damn monster along with my brother. I should've never done something so stupid.

"The true colors of my people were revealed to me that day. I couldn't understand why a perfect society like ours could crumble like this. Soon, the Orichalcos would answer all my questions. The people of Atlantis were evil, and I had been chosen to wipe them out and start over again."

I watched as Dartz was standing near a fountain and a familiar green stone was at the bottom. Dartz seemed to have noticed this. He walked into the fountain and picked up the stone.

"But I couldn't accomplish such a task on my own. So the Orichalcos gave me a gift, something powerful enough to lead my fight against mankind. Below the Earth's surface, lurked the most incredible creature that ever lived! The Great Leviathan! Soon that great beast would return to finish what it began! I was ready to begin my task of recreating the civilization on Earth, but Iron heart stood in my way. My father had opened a gateway to the dominion of the beasts, using them to form an army of his own which began the battle of Atlantis."

I watched as the battle from my vision before took place once again. Wow. I feel like I'm having déjà vu.

"What side won?" I asked.

"Neither side was victorious. And Atlantis was sunk to the bottom of the sea by a tsunami. My father's monster army was scattered around the world and sealed away until they'd be needed again. The Great Leviathan was drained of his power and was also sealed away. It's taken me ten thousand years to gather the energy to bring it back. All that's left for me to do is defeat you two in this duel and then your souls will awaken the Great Leviathan and my plan will finally come to pass!"

"Interesting history," I interjected, "just one particular question."

"And what's that pharaoh?" Dartz inquired.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH FEEDING SOULS TO A GOD DAMN BEAST!" I shouted in anger.

Kaiba fake snored, probably trying to irritate Dartz even more. "Huh... sorry, is history class over yet, because there something I'd like to do right now."

Dartz groaned. "Very insulting, as I said, the heart of man is—"

"Filled with darkness yeah, yeah, yeah," I cut him off. "There's a problem with that theory. You're meaning corruption, not darkness. Darkness is a type of magic or time during the day when the sun goes down. There's a difference, get a freakin' dictionary."

"Don't you get it? This world is evil! It must be destroyed, so we can start over and the world can be at peace again," Dartz defended his bullshit statements.

I smirked. "Hate to burst your bubble, but there's one more tiny detail about your so called 'story' the heart of man was evil before Atlantis."

"What's that—" Dartz started, but I cut him off.

"Man corrupted himself by disobeying a being greater then that dragon of yours. You say I need a history lesson? I think you're gonna need to dig deeper than that to say that a damn rock corrupted your people. Also, if the rock was the cause of your kingdom's destruction, why the hell didn't you just get rid of it? If you ask me, your damn beast is the real enemy that destroyed your people, not the corruption! That was around before your time! All the rock did was make their corruption more open and turn them into damn monsters! And here I thought Marik's reasoning for wanting to kill me a year ago made no sense! I can't believe I'm saying this, but your history makes even less of sense! What the hell? WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?"

Kaiba stared at me as if I came from another planet.

"What?" I said, feeling awkward under his gaze.

"You know about this stuff?" Kaiba wondered. **(1)**

I nodded my head. "I think I read a scroll of it 3000 years ago when I was visiting Israel. It's kind of a blur, so I don't know."

"It is, but..." Kaiba trailed off before he groaned. "Oh forget it!"

"Pharaoh, if you think your hands are clean, think again," Dartz cut in.

The scenery changed to something far more familiar to me. We were hovering over a city from my homeland. Men and women were covering their door frames with blood.

"Okay, when did this turn into an episode of Veggie Tales?" Kaiba grumbled, but Dartz didn't say anything.

I've heard of this story before. I heard this story when I was a small child. This is when the Habiru fled out of Kemet to escape persecution. This happened a couple hundred years before my time.

"I had nothing to do with it!" I snapped. "This happened a couple hundred years before my time. It's stories like these where we can learn to be better people and not treat the people that work for us like dirt! I was taught during my time to treat everyone with respect, including my slaves! Don't give me shit that I don't have a trail with! It's like teaching Kaiba to not be down on himself or Joey to defend himself! Now I'm ready to go to sleep. By the way, think you can get back to the Atlantis Story; I'm more interested in monsters killing one another than this crap."

"Alright," Dartz said, "have it your way. If you boys can't see your faults, then I'll teach you the hard way."

Thanks gods, because I don't think I can take much more seeing his stupid visions.

The outer edge of the seal began to glow. I closed my eyes to protect them from the bright light. When I opened them, we were back in the same room as before. My friends started to cheer for us again. I can't help to feel a tad nervous about this duel because I know there is so much at stake. And I know things are going to get worse.

* * *

1) I know Yami didn't know about God in the anime. Yami could've overheard stories about that by traveling to Irseal and other places before his soul was sealed. Also I'm sorry if I'm insulting anyone by including the Exodis story too.

* * *

**(Aqua girl is sitting inside a bubble. A metal door with a pad lock on it is nearby and Melvin is trying to solve it. **

**Aqua girl 007: **Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura: **What the hell is Melvin doing?

**Aqua girl 007: **What does it look like he's doing, trying to solve a padlock door.

**Yami Bakura: **Don't act like a smart ass. You know what I mean you little bitch.

**Aqua girl 007: **Well, I shot the Millennium gun and it created a pad lock door. I got the idea from a reviewer, so I decided to use it. Plus, it should give me some time.

**Melvin:** (He presses on the buttons on the door.) 1142

**Electornic voice:** Access denied.

**Melvin:** Damn it! (Tries to solve it again.)

**Aqua girl 007:** See.

(Yami Bakura growls, and he glares at her, causing her to tense up.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Also I got something else to say as well.

**Yami Bakura:** Alright make it quick.

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, Youngbountygirl and I are writing a collaberation vampire story called **Out for Blood **if you want to cheek it out.

**Yami Bakura:** (He snorts.) Oh great a vampire story. And what Yugi falls in love with Yami or something clishe like that. And why the hell are you advertising on here?

**Aqua girl 007:** Shut up! I can advertise on her if I want too. You advertised your drinking game in my other story. So I think I can do this.

Anyways, I promise this story is not going to be a clishe vampire love story like Twilight. In fact, romance plays little part of it. And if you know anything about me or Youngbountygirl is that we would never write a stupid, clishe story. We are going to try our hardest to make it origanal. Hell, if you hate it, feel free to flame the story if you. Also a preview of one of the chapters is after this. So you can check it out if you want.

**Yami Bakura:** Are you freaking kidding me? That's the most desprate thing I ever heard!

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, I can do that if I want.

**Yami Bakura:** And for being a smart-ass you can listen to Justin Bieber.

(Baby starts playing and Bakura walks out of the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks Storytellerlover for adding this to your favourites list. Now here is a preview of **Out for Blood**.

* * *

**PREVIEW FOR OUT FOR BLOOD CHAPTER 2 (This part is by Youngbountygirl)**

The next day came and it was time for Yugi and Yami to get ready for school. Luckily, they were allowed to wear casual clothes for a week to give them time to buy their uniforms. They needed to go shopping for furniture and junk after school anyways. Yami planned on shopping for the heavier stuff, due to his enormous strength from being a vampire.

Yugi made himself some cereal and milk for breakfast, eating it on the floor, since there were no table or chairs yet. Yami sped out the door, and then returned with two rabbits with huge bite marks. Yugi narrowed his eyes distastefully.

"I promise I won't make a mess," Yami promised, showing a cardboard box, where he put the two rabbits.

"I still hate it when you eat in the house. If people see blood droppings everywhere, they're gonna think we're serial killers," Yugi said.

"It's animal blood and I think the police are smart enough to know it's hunting season for rabbits."

Yami took a bite on the rabbit and made a sucking noise. Yugi sighed while rolling his eyes in disgust.

"It's a good thing I have a strong stomach. I doubt if you're ever gonna get a girlfriend," Yugi muttered before Yami stuck out his bloody tongue, which made his brother cringe. "Yami!"

Yami chuckled, and then sucked on the rabbit's blood again.


	48. Mirror Knights

**Disclaimer: Two words Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

"Now it's my turn. Orichalcos Gigas return!" Dartz cried out before the stone monster appeared once again.

My heart started pounding. I know damn well each time that thing is destroyed it comes back even stronger. I have to come up with something quick.

"Since Orichalcos Gigas has come back on to the field, I can't draw a card. No matter, everything I need is in my hand."

Dartz picked up another card from his hand and showed us a card with another Seal on it. "So I'll enhance the power of the seal with this — the magic card, Orichalcos Deuteros."

A bright light came from the card another seal appeared beneath Kaiba and I. Great. Dartz somehow added another layer to the seal. That's just f***ing prefect.

"The first benefit of Orichalcos Deuteros is the addition of 500 points each turn for every monster I have on the field. Since I have two, I now get another 1000 points, bringing him up to 4500!" Dartz explained.

"How are we supposed to wipe that thing out?" Kaiba exclaimed.

"You're not," Dartz simply said with a smirk. "Next I'll attack your Master of Dragon Solider with Orichalcos Gigas!"

The rock monster jumped into the air while holding a club over its head, no doubt planning to destroy my dragon. Oh, Dartz can't get the best of me that easily.

"Nice try, but my monster is too strong!" I exclaimed before the dragon opened its mighty jaws and blasted the rock monster with a fire ball.

Kyutora absorbs all of the damage, and Gigas returns to the field even stronger.

"Oh this is just great!" Marik grumbled. "That bastard is letting his Gigas get its ass kicked on purpose, so it can come back stronger."

That can't be it—Gigas would have to be destroyed seven more times before it would be strong enough to defeat the Master of Dragon Soldier. There must be something more to his plan. Maybe it has something to do with Kyutora—it must have another special ability.

"Alright Dartz it's my move. I set one card face down. Then I summon my Blaze Knight," Kaiba declared before a man in medieval armour materialized on to the field. "Since I only have one card left in my hand, Blade Knight gets another 400 attack points, bringing it to 2000. I think that'll due for now."

Kaiba must be setting himself up for something.

"Alright Dartz—" I started before Kaiba cut me off.

"I sacrifice my Blade Knight to play this," Kaiba interrupted as his knight disappear and his card flipped up, "Reflect Energy."

A beam of light came out of the card. I watched as a satellite flew across the room and planted itself on wall behind where Dartz was standing.

"Yugi," Kaiba said, "when you attack, my Reflect Energy satellite will redirect the attack to Dartz's life points, wiping him out."

"Alright - Dragon Solider attack now!" I cried out as all three of the dragon heads opened their mighty jaws and sent a blast at satellite. The blast was about to hit Dartz. However, instead it wiped out my opponent's monster instead and he was protected by that damn seal.

Oh f***! That attack was supposed to hit Dartz! And how the hell did Dartz create that force field to begin with!

"I'm safe because of the second layer of seal," Dartz answered my silent question before he laughed cruelly. "Whenever my life points are targeted, my Orichalcos Deuteros steps in to defend me. It's simple. I make a sacrifice and your monster takes the hit. Your dragon just attacked itself."

Before I knew it, a blue blast was heading straight towards my monster. Oh shit! If my dragon is wiped off the field, I'll lose the duel. I drew the card De-fusion. Wait. I got an idea.

"I activate the card De-fusion," I said before the dragon dodged Dartz' attack. Thank God. Talk about luck of the draw.

"It's my move. I play a magic card called Orichalcos Mirror!" Dartz announced. "I sacrifice a monster from my hand to summon Mirror Knight Calling!"

A giant crystal appeared on the field. It had zero attack and defense points. Despite that, I know it's bad news.

"This allows me to summon four knights to the field in order to protect me," Dartz explained before five people in metal armour appeared on the field. The knights wore masks which completely covered their faces with spear in one hand.

"What!" Dartz said in shock. "I thought I summoned four knights, not five!"

Kaiba smirked. "Guess you didn't do your math right."

"How did I get here? And what this thing on my head, I can't see a thing!" One of the knights reached for his helmet and took it off. "Ah, much better!"

My eyes went wide. Yugi was one of the knights. How the hell did he get here?

"DARTZ WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY IS MY BROTHER ON THE FIELD?" I said through my gritted teeth, glaring at him.

"I thought I'd have your friends come and watch our duel. I'm sure even Yugi is more than happy to see you," Dartz said.

"Huh, did you say something? Because I didn't really give a shit enough to listen."

Wait. Yugi would never swear like that. That must mean this is Heba. I shouldn't say anything just encase.

Kaiba laughed. "And it seems like you even took the liberty to bring out a court jester!"

"I don't know how you are able to surpass the control of the Orichalcos, but that still won't stop me!" Dartz growled.

"Maybe your pet isn't as strong as you thought," Heba stated. "By the way, thank you for summoning me out on this field. It's good to stretch my legs out when you've been trapped in a god damn bubble for who knows how many f***ing days! Your pet's not even that intimidating! I mean really? A bubble? I've seen death sentences more intimidating than that and been in prisons more torturing than that! I was expecting you to be a little more... how do you say it... terrifying!"

"I have to agree with him there!" Kaiba said.

I smirked. "Same here."

I eyed the rest of the knights carefully. I can feel a strong light coming from a couple of the knights. How would that be possible? What's he up too?

"Anyways, thanks to Orichalcos Deuteros, I gain another 3000 points," Dartz explained, trying to keep his cool. "Pay close attention to the reflection in the mirror that each Knight is holding, each mirror reflects someone or something on your side of the field, which determines their attack points."

Four of the knights ran towards us. One of the knights attack me with its spear, causing me to hiss in pain. The same thing happened to Kaiba. Then, the other two destroyed two of our monsters.

"As long as I have my Mirror Knight Calling on the field," Dartz explained as the shields appeared in the knights hands, "my Knight's shields will always return. So they can't be destroyed."

"Is that so?" Kaiba said smugly before he drew a card. "I play this, Card of Demise. Now I can draw five new cards, as long as I discard my entire hand five turns later. But it's worth it for a free start."

Kaiba drew another card from his hand. "Next, I'll play the magic card, Silent Doom, which allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard in defense mode. And I choose Blade Knight," Kaiba declared before a knight in sliver armor appeared on the field while it kneeled down on one knee. "But I sacrifice Blade Knight in order to summon Kaiser Glider." The knight disappear and a over sized lizard took its place. "I play one card face down and that ends my turn."

"I'm impressed," Dartz said with a smirk. "Kaiser Glider is safe from any monster with the same number of attack points, so his Knights can't crush it."

Kaiba may be safe for now, but we need to find a way to destroy his monsters, not hide from them.

"Alright Dartz it's my move," I said, drawing a card from my deck. I looked down at the card I picked. It was Mirror Force. This should help. "First I'll place one card face down. Then I summon my Big Shield Gardna to the field in defense mode." The warrior came on to the field and kneeled down on one knee. "And that's all for now."

"How pathetic," Dartz said smugly. "Since it's a start of a new turn for me, I get another three thousand attack points."

Kaiba and I have to stop him fast. When Dartz attacks I'll activate my Mirror Force to activate his mirrors and destroy his knights.

"Hold on," Kaiba said, snapping me from my thoughts. "I active Ring of Destruction."

A giant metal ring with grenades with spikes on spikes went around the crystal, causing it to shatter. A huge dust cloud covered the field as Kaiba's and my opponent's life points dropped by five hundred.

"Now," Kaiba said as the smoke cleared, "when the Mirror Knights are destroyed, they can't come back."

Suddenly, the knight's helmets crashed to the floor revealing the faces of Joey, Mai and Pegasus. Not only that, Yugi was one of the knights as well. My heart started pounding inside of my chest. Not only Dartz is putting my friends in danger in this stupid game; but he's putting Yugi and Heba in jeopardy. Dartz is going to pay for this.

I glanced over my shoulder, seeing my friends look at Heba in shock.

"Is it just me or are there two Yugi's right now!" Tea said with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Ryou said while he nodded. He looked completely bug eyed.

"Yup," Tristan stated, rubbing his forehead with his finger tips. "It's official; somebody slipped a drug in my drink."

"HEBA YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dartz growled which caused me to turn my gaze back towards them.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Heba said in my native tongue while he glared at Dartz. "YOUR THE SON OF A BITCH FOR TRAPPING US IN THAT MONSTER! AND YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO CALL YAMI EVIL!"

"I'll deal with you later," Dartz said while a vain was throbbing in his head. He stepped towards Mai and smirked.

"Good, now I can watch my brother and Seth mess with you," Heba said in ancient Egyptian with his arms folded.

Marik started laughing uncomfortably. I glanced over my shoulder and Mahad stared at him dumbfounded. The rest of my friends stared him in confusion, because they had no idea what he said. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Just a lucky guess," Mahad said, pointing at Heba, "but the Yugi talking must be Heba, Yugi's ancient spirit."

Marik stopped laughing and still had a smile pastured on his face. "That doesn't surprise me. I wasn't sure by all that armour to tell them apart."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Let's just put this way; Heba is like Yugi on steroids," Marik explained while I turned to face my opponent again.

"Don't you think that overstating me a bit," Heba said in Japanese while he raised an eyebrow.

Mokuba laughed hysterically. "Wow your accent is worse than Pegasus!"

"I control the souls of your companions. Attack my knights, and you'll be attacking your friends," Dartz said. "You will lose no matter what you do. It's impossible to defeat me without destroying these monsters. And you can't destroy my Knights without destroying the souls of your friends!"

"But you still don't have control over me!" Heba smirked. "My brother and Seth still have a chance to kick your ass. Who knows maybe when you are destroyed you can train your pet better."

"If you know what's best for you, I would shut up," Dartz said with a smirk. "I know you and your brother both talk back when you are stressed. You are nervous and this is your way of deal with your emotions."

"Gee I wonder why? Could it be because I'm shielding three people from your pet?"

"I SAID SHUT UP! Or do you want your brother to join you inside the Great Beast?"

"No, keep going," Kaiba smirked with enthusiasm. "Just seeing you throw a fit like a two-year-old is more entertaining than your fairy tale junk."

Dartz growled. "Since you're acting so smug, you should be the first to attack?" Heba put one arm behind his back. I heard someone snap his fingers. I assumed that must've been Heba. "Mirror Knight Heba, attack—" Dartz was cut off when a ball of light appeared out of nowhere which smacked him directly on his arm and burnt him. He screamed in pain.

"What?" Heba said faking ignorance. "You told me to attack, you didn't say who."

Kaiba started to laugh. "This duel surprisingly is more entertaining than watching the dweebs kill each other."

I couldn't take it anymore. I started to laugh too. "I couldn't agree with you more. Wow, we actually agree on something."

"Damn," Marik said, still laughing super hard, "since when did Yugi get badass?"

Tristan was laughing as well. "I've heard to never press someone's buttons, but damn."

Tea covered Mokuba's ears again and glared at them. "You know, you guys really have a mouth!"

"Oh c'mon, like you weren't laughing too! Even you liked Yugi bitching Dartz like that!" Tristan snapped and Tea smiled at that comment.

"Alright," Dartz gritted his teeth, "I lay one card face down."

"I guess it's my move," Kaiba stated. "First I place my Pot of Greed magic card." Kaiba drew two cards from his deck.

"Then I play my Cost Down card." The card flipped up. "It lowers the level of a monster in his hand so he can summon it without a sacrifice."

"I call on to the field my Different Dimension Dragon!" Kaiba called out before a small blue dragon appeared on the field. "Thanks to its special ability it can't be destroyed by any monster with less than nineteen hundred attack points. Don't forget my Kaiser Glider can't be destroyed by your knights either."

Kaiba pointed at Mai. "Kaiser Glider attack Mai directly!"

Tea gasped. "Oh my god!"

"SETO!" I cried out.

"Joey, protect Mai!" Dartz commanded, and Joey stepped in front of her, taking the attack.

"Seth, you're gonna need to find a way to destroy our mirrors and attack all of us at once! I can do a spell to transport us all at once, though you'll need a light monster for it! It can give me enough light power up!" Heba said in Japanese.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea!" Kaiba said with a smirk. "I want to thank your court jester for his idea! It's almost like you want to lose!"

"I'm not sure if Heba's powers will be enough, even with your so called attack!" Dartz pointed out.

"I guess you don't really know me do you?" Heba said smugly in ancient Egyptian. "I worked in the pharaoh's court all my life and learned this from day of birth! If you think your threats are fazing me, you need to be more creative! I'll give you credit for being somewhat intimidating. I guess to someone who hasn't seen real shit."

"Kaiba you have to stop!" I pleaded.

"Shut the hell up!" Kaiba snapped. "I'm not going to let some mind trick stop me from winning this duel! That lunatic seized control of my company and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to get it back! Dartz is just trying to stall us! And it won't work on me!"

What are we supposed to do? If we let Dartz win, we'll be captured, and the whole world will suffer. But if we fight back, my friends will be lost forever.

Kaiba smirked. "Am I supposed to be afraid of attacking?"

Dartz shrugged. "Only if destroying an innocent soul disturbs you."

"As the president of a major corporation, I have to do that every day!"

"What's a cooperation?" Heba asked.

Kaiba slapped his forehead with his palm. "You have got to be kidding me."

That's right. Heba would've never heard of that word before since he lived three thousand years ago. I should explain it to him.

"It's like a large business that sells products," I explained.

"Oh, so it's a marketplace?" Heba asked, still seeming confused by my definition.

"Uh... sorta. They sell games, mostly Duel Monster games. It's a pretty huge business," I clarified.

Heba smiled. "Ah," Heba nodded. "I'm still trying to catch up with the whole modern world stuff. I was pretty surprised when I found out they didn't have Pharaohs or kings in your world. They have these..." Heba trailed off, as if he was thinking of the right word. "Presidents, whatever those are."

I blinked in confusion. "I thought it was Prime Minister."

"This is America you dumbass!" Kaiba exclaimed. "They use Democracy here, not constitutional monarchy. Somebody hasn't paid attention in class. Anyways, it's time I continue my move. Kaiser Glider attack Mai directly!"

The beast opened its might jaws and sent a fire ball in Mai's direction, causing her shield to disappear.

There goes her mirror shield; one more attack and she'll be feed to the damn beast. I can't let that happen.

"Now Different Dimension Dragon attack Mai!" Kaiba cried out before the dragon opened its jaw, ready to attack.

"Kaiba stop!" I called out. But it was too late; the dragon sent a fire ball in her direction. Before I knew it Yugi was standing in front of Mai and his own shield destroyed in the attack.

Dartz laughed again. "Maybe friendship does conquer all! And thanks to their friends' loyalty to one another, I will be able to conquer you two!"

Heba's lip quirked up. "That's a pretty stupid one liner."

Kaiba groaned. " I place one card face down and end my turn," Kaiba said before a holographic card appeared on the field in that position.

"Alright it's my turn," I said.

"You know what you have to do for us to win," Kaiba said, shifting his gaze towards me. "You have to crush Wheeler and Mai."

I drew a card from my deck. No. After everything we have been through I can't put their lives at risk. They're my friends.

I let out a sigh. "I refuse to put my friends in harm's way. I end my turn."

"What?" Kaiba growled.

I heard Kisara gasp. "If the Pharaoh doesn't attack, Dartz will win."

"Don't worry," Tristan tried to assure her. "The Pharaoh will think of something. He always does."

I glanced behind me. Marik has sweating tremendously and looked awfully pale.

"Marik are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm...fine," he answered weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Marik growled, looking like he was using a lot of energy to do that.

"Alright," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"You had your chance and failed," Dartz said. "If you can't choose which friend to destroy, I will for you."

He drew a card from his deck. "I play Twin Bow Centaur!" Dartz called out, a double-ended Centaur on the field with no heads and each one of the bodies pointed an arrow to each side of the field.

"Next, I have to choose two monsters on each side of the field. Then my centaur will randomly remove one of them from the game. He chose Kaiba's Kaiser Glider and Mirror Knight Joey."

If the arrow chooses Joey, then we'll never get him back! And if it hits Kaiba he'll lose the rest of his life points!

Dartz snapped his fingers and a flaming arrow struck Kaiba's monster, causing his life points to drop to six hundred. Kaiba grunted in pain.

"I wouldn't want to end this on such a sour note," Dartz said, making sound rather gay, "there's an upside to this card since requires that I end my turn now."

"Now I can do your damn Siamese Donkey Twins should have done last turn," Kaiba said before he pointed at Joey. "Different Dimension Dragon to attack Wheeler! That second-rate chump has held me back for the last time!"

But this time, Heba jumped in front of Joey, sacrificing his mirror shield to save him.

"I activate the card Mystical Space Typhoon. This allows me to move your centaurs from the field." A wave of water blasted his monster, destroying it.

Dartz chuckled evilly. "You poor foul, you just wasted a turn attacking a monster I didn't need. Wait to see what I'm about to replace it with."

Dartz placed a card on his duel disk. "I summon Orichalcos Malevolence!" A red monster appeared on the field, with the seal on its forehead, out of a swirl of fire.

"I think we both know what has to happen now Seto, but don't worry I'll put your soul to good use. Now Orichalcos Malevolence attack!" The monster pounded one fist on the ground, sending a wave a fire in his direction.

"I ativate the trap card Attack Guidance Barrier," Kaiba declared as the card flipped up, "which allows me to switch your attack to another monster, while raising its defense by six hundred points. I switch it to Big Shield Gardna." It defense points went up to thirty two hundred.

My opponent's attack fail which caused Kyutora absorbs the damage so that he unharmed, and my Big Shield Gardna's effect forces it into attack mode with only a hundred attack points.

"Yugi," Kaiba stated, "you owe me one."

Kaiba stared down at his deck for a few moments. "First I switch my dragon into defense mode. And then I end my turn by placing two card face down."

I stared at my friends. For the first time, I have no idea what to do.

"Listen, the only way to defeat this bastard is to attack. You can't just stand around there like a dumbass!"

"No," I said while I stared down at my duel disk. "I'd rather have my soul sealed than to turn back on my friends, especially Yugi."

"Yami!" I heard Heba yell. I looked up at him again. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Seth's right, you have to attack! If you don't," Heba pointed at Dartz, "this bastard back here will turn us into dragon chow." Heba put his arm down at his side. He let a sigh escape his lips. "Personally, I've seen better burials."

"Heba... " I trailed off, but Heba cut me off.

"NO! Attack us!" Heba protested. "I'll make sure this bastard doesn't do anything to our friends!" Heba looked at me with desperate eyes. "Please, don't let Dartz take your soul! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!"

I picked up a card from the top of my deck. "I place Big Shield Guardna back into defense mode," I said before the monster knelled down on one knee. "Then I place one monster on the field face-down." A holographic card appeared on the field. "That ends my turn."

I sighed. "Heba, I've lost and abandoned you and Yugi once; I'm not doing it again."

"This is ridiculous!" Kaiba exclaimed. "You realize you're talking to a hologram with your head on it?"

"Seth, you attack!" Heba insisted.

"What?" Kaiba said with furrowed eyebrows.

"I know Sen would never be willing to sacrifice my soul, just like I wasn't 3000 years ago. You, on the other hand, are willing to sacrifice my soul if it means saving lives of the many and if they're willing. That's why you used the millennium rode to control me when I wasn't willing to seal my brother's soul. My cousin won't hold back, just like the day you gave your soul. DO WHAT YOU DID THOSE YEARS AGO AND KICK DARTZ'S ASS!"

"Cousin?" Kaiba said with a smirk. "I don't remember Yugi saying anything about being related to anyone in this room!"

"Of course not! Your family never took you to see your aunt's children, so you wouldn't have known their names!" Heba exclaimed before Kaiba's eyes went wide.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THAT'S A LIE!" Kaiba denied.

"You mean Seto is Yugi's cousin?" I questioned.

"Seth was our cousin as well. Just like this one, he was clueless due to his father's priesthood, but this version of Seth is different. Yugi had heard of the tragic death of his father. The drivers were his mother's sister Rose," Heba said as Kaiba became more pale, "and her husband. All died in the same day. Seth and his brother were in Egypt, so they never saw their family from their mother's side. Yugi and his mother were visiting Shimon in Japan, so she could not prevent Seth's family from his father's side from taking their inheritance and dropping them in the orphanage. Key Wi's mom tried to take custody for the boys, but they were already filed custody and she never expected them to sink so low. I doubt if she knows as of yet."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! IT'S JUST DARTZ TRYING TO TRICK ME!" Kaiba yelled.

"To keep you from attacking?" Heba said as his lips quirked up. "Even knowing that logic, that would never hold you back from taking my brother's life when the world needed saving. You have a heart for your loved ones, but when it comes to the number of lives at stake, I know what you will choose." Kaiba glared at my brother. "Seth, do this for Key Wi! He would rather die than be at the hands of this son of a bitch! DO WHAT YOU DID THOSE YEARS AGO AND KICK DARTZ'S ASS!"

Kaiba smirked. "If that's what you wish, I won't hold back!"

"SETO DON'T!" I pleaded.

"We'll be fine!" Heba assured me. "Dartz won't take us down! I'll protect them! Just trust me!"

"Bu—" I started, but Kaiba cut me off.

"Save it, Yugi!" Kaiba drew another card. "Alright Dartz I have just the card to kick your ass, Critus!"

A massive dragon appeared on the field in a shower of bright lights. The dragon was friggin' huge! It reminded me a lot of an Egyptian god card in that way.

"If I know your gaming strategies as well as I think I do, your face down card is Mirror Force," Kaiba wondered.

"Yeah," I replied. I have bad feeling about this.

"I reveal Yugi's trap card, Mirror Force," Kaiba exclaimed as the card flipped over. "Finally, I can merge the Critus with Mirror force to create Mirror Force Dragon."

The dragon flew up into the air as a beam of rainbow coloured light shot at it which surrounded it with bright light. When the light dead down, it revealed a black dragon covered with dark plated armour.

"When do you plan to attack?" I wondered, gawking up at the dragon.

"You know as well as I do that there's no way we can win with those Mirror Knights on the field," Kaiba said.

I dropped my gaze and looking at him. I was at a loss for words. My brother told me that he would protect them. However, a part of me was still worried about them.

"Mirror Force Dragon attack Pegasus now!" Kaiba declared as the dragon blasted Pegasus' shield. That's odd. Why the hell would Kaiba do that? He must have another plan in mind.

"I now activate my dragon's special ability! It will absorb the reflected attack and it will be sent back, destroying all five Mirror Knights!"

The blast bounced off of Pegasus' shield and hit Kaiba's dragon.

"Mirror Force Dragon attack all five mirror knights!" Kaiba declared.

"HEBA! YUGI!" I cried out, but Kaiba held me back.

"Transport us to where we once were!" Heba said in ancient Egyptian before a white light surrounded all of the knights. The attack stuck them, but it whirled around them like a tornado.

"What now?" Kaiba wondered.

"Thanks Seth! You and Yami teach Dartz who's boss! I'll be with you if you need me, Yami!" Heba said.

I smiled. "Thank you, Heba!"

"Like always!" Heba replied. "You just kick his ass! I'll get my revenge later!"

The knights crumbled into pieces. But I can tell they were just the knights from the cards, not my friends. Thank goodness they're okay!

"MARIK!" Tea cried out.

Whipping my head around, I saw Marik falling down to the ground and Tristan quickly caught him. Marik was ghostly pale with his eyes shut while sweat was dropping down his face.

The stress of seeing the knights being destroyed must have been too much for him. MARIK! Damn you!

"MARIK! SAY SOMETHING MAN!" Tristan called out before he placed a hand on his forehead. He looked up at us again. "His forehead is hot and he's breathing fast!"

"Kisara! Mokuba! Take Marik to the chopper and lie him down until we get back! If he gets out, pin him down!" Kaiba ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba!" Kisara replied. She quickly picked him up and headed out of the temple while Mokuba trailed behind her.

"Are you sure they won't need help?" Tristan wondered.

"Kisara can handle him," Kaiba said before smirk curled on his lips, "Especially Mokuba."

"Mokuba?" Tristan questioned.

"He did try to poison Joey, I wouldn't be surprised. He'll be more than willing," I explained. "I think Mokuba's still mad at Marik for kidnapping him."

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Why the hell did you cut out of some of the duel?

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, this duel is super long as it is so lack of better words I decided to screw the rules since I was lazy.

(He about to send her to the bubble again, but another two girls appear.)

**Yami Bakura:** Who the hell is that? (putting at the new girl.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Oh, she's my new body gaurd, Akefia Bakura. I hired her since you send me to that bubble to much. Youngbountygirl is here too.

**Youngbountygirl:** and I come with my personal mind slave dwarfs! (the seven dwarfs march singing the Hi Ho song)

**Yami Bakura:** Not them!

**Youngbountygirl:** Yes them! In fact, I'm even giving them to Aqua just in case you try anything funny.

**Yami Bakura:** Of course. I figure out a way to defeat you. (he marches out of the room.)

**Aqua girl 007:**Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Sakura Yadonushi-Sama Rika, Katexvalon123, littlegem,** and **Gin no Okami** for adding this to your favourites list.


	49. Visions of Darkness

**Warning: This will swearing and mature content. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair requires me to inform you that everything belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.** **Seriously, do you even read this anymore? **

* * *

"Anyways, thanks to my dragon you don't have any more monsters to protect yourself with!" Kaiba said, getting back into the game.

"Well I beg to differ," Dartz said, seeming rather sure of himself. "My Kyutora has another special ability. Whenever it is destroyed, it evolves!"

Suddenly, a bright blast of energy suddenly lit up from where Orichalcos Kyutora was destroyed. It was so bright I had to cover my eyes. When I opened them, I could see a huge blue statue took Kyutora's place on the field. It reminded me a lot of the "Giant Clay Pot Monster" Mana told Marik about when she was talking about Digimon with him. **(1) **I felt a pang of guilt when I remembered her.

"Now, meet Orichalcos Shunoros!" Dartz announced and the giant green statue turned upright and assumed its battle position. "You may have destroyed my previous monsters, but you released something far worse, for Orichalcos Shunoros's attack strength is equal to the amount of damage my Orichalcos Kyutora absorbed! And encase you haven't been keeping count, that's a grand total of twenty thousand points!"

My eyes went wide. Holy shit that thing has twenty thousand points! It could wipe us out in one blow. How the hell am I supposed to defeat that thing?

"I'll activate Orichalcos Shunoros special ability first," Dartz announced. "Now Orichalcos Shunoros, release Orichalcos Dexia and Orichalcos Aristeros!" Orichalcos Shunoros's left and right arms immediately detach and floated beside it.

"Orichalcos Shunoros just released two more creatures: Orichalcos Dexia and Orichalcos Aristeros," Dartz explained. " Since all of Orichalcos Shunoros attack points came from Orichalcos Kyutora's damage absorption, its attack will decrease every time it attacks by the same amount of points the monster Orichalcos Shunoros is attacking."

Dartz smiled evilly. "As for my right and left arms, they are my ultimate sword and shield. You see, Orichalcos Dexia's attack strength will always be 300 points higher than whatever monster it's attacking, making it the perfect sword. And before you can attack any other monster, you have to attack Orichalcos Aristeros first, and its defense strength is always 300 points higher than whatever monster that attacks it, which makes it the perfect shield. Since these two monsters came from Orichalcos Shunoros, Shunoros's attack strength will decrease every time Orichalcos Dexia's attack strength goes up and when Orichalcos Aristeros's defense strength goes up. Finally, as long as Orichalcos Dexia and Orichalcos Aristeros are on the field, Orichalcos Shunoros cannot be destroyed, so you'll never get past my triple threat!"

Not only is Dartz's monster more powerful than Kaiba's dragon and has the attack strength of a Mary-sue level monster, with Dexia and Aristeros on the front line, our attacks won't even get through.

"I activate trap card, Martyr Curse," Dartz said before the card flipped up. "This forces one of your monsters to battle with mine. As a nasty little side effect, it cancels out any special abilities your monsters might have. I don't have much of a choice so I'll target your Mirror Force Dragon."

Without it's reflecting power, it's completely defenseless against the attack. Not only that, he'll lose the rest of his life points!

"Orichalcos Shunoros attack Mirror Force Dragon soul I can take Kaiba's spirit!" he cried out before a ring of energy flew at the dragon, slicing it in half. The dragon let out a cry in pain.

"KAIBA!" I cried out in agony. He was barely standing and his knees shaking from that attack from Dartz. I kept my eyes locked on him as he barely lifted his hand up in the air.

"Trap... Wish of Final Effort. This... transfers all of my dragon's life points into... Yugi's," Kaiba declared before he began tripping. I did not hesitate to run and catch him into my arms.

"KAIBA! SPEAK TO ME!" I cried out, feeling tears building up. I didn't care!

"Don't screw this up, Yugi," Kaiba said to me in a serious manner, trying to sound strong, when he couldn't even lift himself up. "I'm counting on you."

"KAIBA!" I cried again, knowing that the Orichalcos Seal would take Kaiba's soul. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I kept my eyes on Kaiba as long as I could. "Please, look at me!"

Seto was still panting, but he never hesitated to look directly at me in the eyes. He seemed surprised, though I wasn't sure why until it dawned on me, this is the first time he's ever seen me cry. I mean sure there were times when Kaiba had seen Yugi acted like a child, was scared most of the time, and even bullied a lot. It was probably no wonder he was humiliated when realizing he was defeated by me. Though, he's never seen me, when I take over, cry or show any weakness.

I could feel the seal closing in and I wanted to see Kaiba before his soul was taken. I couldn't describe why, but I felt as though everything we've been through together has connected us somehow. This bond that was with us from the day we first met. This bond, this... feeling. Kaiba showed a soft smile.

"Maybe we are cousins," Kaiba whispered, which made my tears pour even more. I knew now I couldn't lose him.

"KAIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed as the seal enclosed on him and took his soul. A light appeared over his body and struck on one of the slabs like the rest of the souls that were taken. Just like Joey's and Yugi's slab, this one also slightly glowed. I kept weeping while I held Kaiba's soulless body...or what was left of it in my arms. He was the only family I had that still had a soul. Now he was gone. "KAIBA!"

"It doesn't matter how loudly you cry, he's never going to hear you," Dartz said as I poked my face out with pure hatred. He smirked evilly.

"I will never forgive you for this!" I growled with pure anger. I closed Kaiba's eyelids and held him tightly in my arms. "I'll bring you back, I promise. Just hang on." With that, I gently placed Kaiba down and got up on my feet. I wanted to make sure Dartz paid dearly.

Behind Dartz, a strange eye appeared and waves of force flow from it. I barely managed to stay on my feet. I heard a loud crash and I whirled around. The dust cleared and everyone was lying on the floor unconscious. My heart started pounding. Are my friends dead?

"Don't worry," Dartz said and I turned my blood coloured gaze towards him. "Your friends are fine. I don't need weak souls. I just wanted to spend some quality one on one with you."

"I don't exactly appreciate it," I growled, wiping the tears off of my face.

"Well, I know a lot about you and the evil deeds you did in the past."

Great. On top of everything else he was stalking me. Why does that not surprise me anymore?

"You see, I know you judged others and took the law into your hands. You did deeds which caused others pain, even took their lives away."

I glared at him. "They were criminals and there were evil intentions in their hearts."

"Yes. But does that give you the right to take a person's life away?" he said with a stupid smirk on his face. "Don't you feel bad because killing him made you feel so good? To see your twisted from of justice severed and see a man lying dead on the floor with his blood on your hands."

I was stunned into silence. I did like to see justice to be served. Sometimes I liked to see those bastards pay for their actions. Maybe I do enjoy killing people. I can't admit that to him.

"I didn't kill for that reason and you damn well know it!"

"Fine then, suit yourself," he said smugly.

I saw a bright light fill the room. Not this again. I covered my eyes to shield them. Before I knew it, I was floating a few feet in the air in a restaurant. A man was pointing a gun to Tea's head while everyone was crouched down on the floor, fearing for their lives.

I clenched one hand into a fist. I remember this day. This is when the criminal held up Burger World and threaten to kill everyone inside. I hate this bastard with a passion. But I know he got what he deserved. Yet, a part of me wishes I didn't kill him.

"Listen up! Make any noise and the bitch dies!" The man yelled, pointing a gun to her head. He wrapped bandages around her eyes.

"You there, runt with the funny hair!" the criminal called out, pointing at Yugi. "Get me some cigarettes and booze."

Yugi walked over to the table with a vodka bottle in his hand.

"Yugi get out of here before you get killed!" Tea pleaded.

"Shut the hell up!" The prisoner commanded, and he smacked her on the cheek.

In an instant, I took over the body, but I had blood red eyes and a demonic grin. I look like something hell spat out. Did I really look like that back then?

In the vision, I set the vodka bottle down on the table. "I brought your drink it just as you wished."

"Did I say you could stay?" the criminal said smugly.

"That doesn't matter," I said in the vision, not looking fazed by his remark. "I thought I'd keep you company. If you've got the guts, how about we play a game?"

"I'm interested," the prisoner replied with a slight smile. "Besides, I used to gamble nonstop."

"However, this is no ordinary game, it's a shadow game," I warned in the vision. The criminal put a cigar in his mouth. "The loser of the game loses his life!"

"Oh, sounds like fun. What are the rules?" the prisoner said before he pick up the bottle of booze and started pouring the contents into a cup.

"The rules are simple. The object of the game is to end your opponent by any means necessary. You may do as you wish. But there is one condition though; you are only allowed to use only one of your ten fingers. To simply put it, you must kill your opponent with a single finger." In the vision, my voice sounded rather demonic. I had an evil grin on my face. "I'm sure that is simple enough for your mind to understand. Now choose your finger."

The criminal laughed cruelly. "Isn't it obvious, I'm going to use my trigger finger of course? It's the only finger I need to blow you away."

"Okay," I said in the vision, holding out my thumb. The criminal continued to pour booze into the glass. "The finger I choose is my thumb. Once the game starts you can do as you wish, you can even pull the trigger. Just remember to follow the rules. Are you ready? Game start!"

"I think you mean game over, Kid," the criminal said before I lit his cigar with the lighter in my hand in the vision. I set the lighter on the bastard's hand.

I want to get away since I know what happens next. I really don't want to watch myself do that deed.

"I'd be careful if I were you. The Russian Vodka you're pouring right now is very flammable since 90% of it is pure alcohol. You can go ahead now and shot me if you dare. Just remember that the recoil will be the death of you. Come on Tea, it's time to leave," I said in the vision before I grabbed her hand and lead her to safety.

In the vision, I snapped my fingers in my free hand, causing the man to drop the cigarette. The man caught on fire.

"Why are we watching this?" I demanded, turning my gaze towards Dartz. My voice was shaking. I didn't even want to see the man suffering.

"Three thousand years ago, in ancient Egypt, the Duel Monsters were unsealed, brought out from the darkness within people. If people are trapped in darkness again, it will be like Atlantis ten thousand years ago," Dartz explained as he grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in the eye, "and that allow the god of Orichalcos to rise and destroy the world. Back in Atlantis, those who were encompassed by darkness fought one another and destroyed everything. During that time, I realized the magic that you and the rest of your family wielded and it was all the power I need to resurrect the Great Beast. I didn't confront you back then since there was another man trying to destroy the world. I had to wait and my time eventually came. "

"So you were stalking me? What a shock." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

He turned my face towards the man suffering, forcing me to watch the horrific event. I don't want to see him like this. Yet, I know I caused him to feel this pain.

"Many years later, I realised your soul was reawakened. But you weren't at all what I expected," Dartz said. Okay. Is he flirting with me? "Your heart is black. You care little for the people you did shadow games on or what happened to them afterwards. You just wanted to kill them for your twisted game. You're the prefect sacrifice for the beast."

"That's not true!" I snapped. "I never wanted to harm a single person! I only did those things because no one cared what happened to those who were harmed by cruel intentions. If there were mages, guards, law enforcement officers who would judge those who did wrong, I would let them!"

"Of course my pharaoh," Darts said and he turned my face towards him again. "However, killing people is wrong no matter how you put it. With your logic, you would have never killed that man in the first place since the police would have taken care of the situation. It was you who ushered in the age of the Shadow Games three thousand years ago, and nearly wiped out your whole kingdom."

"That's not true, you bastard!" I growled.

"But I saw it all the way you conjured up creatures to do your bidding, manipulating your subjects with the powers of the shadow realm and killing your subjects if they did you wrong. You are a wicked man, you're just afraid to admit to yourself! And soon you'll get what you deserve, when I feed your soul to the Great Leviathan and complete the plan I started centuries ago!"

I want to snap back at him. But I know he's right. What I did to those people was wrong. If I was evil when I got out of the puzzle, maybe I was a wicked pharaoh when I was alive.

Dartz started to mutter in another language, no doubt Atlantian. He forced me to look at him again. A twisted smirk came on his features. "Now you get to feel that criminal's pain of the last moments of his life as he was lit on fire."

Before I knew it, I felt invisible flames scorching my skin. I cried out in pain. My knees buckled. I kept on screaming out over and over again. The pain was so intense; I began feeling tears leaking through my eyes. My scream was the only thing I could hear until I couldn't even hear it at all. My mind transported into another world, one that lied in the very back of my memories. It seemed that this intense pain sent me into a flashback of one of my lost memories from 3000 years ago.

I found myself screaming on the top of my lungs like I was doing right now. It was a world of blackness. I was burning through intense pain of darkness that surrounded me and two others. One was Heba; I was curtain from the Ancient Egyptian clothing he was wearing. What stood out to me was one boy about ten years old, like I was during the time. He looked exactly like Ryou! I seemed to be calling his name, but it didn't seem like I was saying his name right. I couldn't even hear my own voice. How was it possible that Ryou lived during this time? Unless this was his past life!

The white-haired boy was in intense pain, just like I was. It was like the dream I had a few days ago! I began examining this Ryou look-alike as he slowly turned his head to face me. I gasped in horror at what I saw! He held the same face as Ryou only... There was a scar on his right cheek from his eye to the jaw bone, which held a huge red scab. Tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks as he stared at me with such longing. I felt as if I knew him all my life... Since the day I was born! That frail face filled with longing and suffering through this dark time.

The boy shouted something I couldn't hear. I knew what he was shouting. "Help me!" It was clear to me that this wasn't Ryou, so who was he? Was he Ryou's ancient spirit from my time? How do I know him? Wait; if he was in my dream, why did he ask for my help to save him? Could it be? Is it possible? My mind was swarming with questions! All I wanted to do was to ask him who he was and how I knew him so well. It was as if he was so much a part of my life... my existence... almost like Yugi is.

Soon, I found myself back in the temple. My head is pounding, and I breathed quite heavily. Glancing behind me, I stared at Ryou's face. Does that vision have to do with why he has the Millennium Ring? Because I know Mahad wielded its powers since he had it in ancient Egypt. Suddenly, Ryou's mouth twitched.

* * *

1) Yami is referring a monster from Digimon. I swear these two monsters look a lot alike. Here is a clip of it if you never saw it before. Just paste it to the end of the YouTube url.

/watch?v=fQe1tYYpI7U

Also I can see Mana and Marik talking about nerdy things like this sometimes because they are both into anime. I do the same thing with my own friends. Marik is a nerd too for reason you'll see later on...or if you read my female Marik story.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007**: Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

(Youngbountygirl and Aqua girl 007 are trapped in bubbles, but don't seem to care. In fact, they are enjoying it.)

**Yami Bakura:** What is she doing?

**Aqua girl 007:** Well... I tried to tell you that keeping her hostage was a bad idea.

**Youngbountygirl:** WAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO! (She is bouncing everywhere inside the bubble all over the room) THIS IS AWESOME! COME AND TRY IT AQUA!

**Aqua girl 007:** (laughs) This is fun!

**Yami Bakura:** STOP HAVING FUN! YOU'RE TRAPPED IN A-

**Youngbountygirl:** WHATEVER! I'VE SEEN MORE THREATENING PRISONS THAN THIS! THIS IS FUN!

**Yami Bakura:** I'll find a way to bring fear into your heart!

**Aqua girl 007:** I doubt if that's possible. She's more optimistic than Jaden Yuki... and that's saying something.

**Youngbountygirl:** Seeing Seto's ass brings fear into my heart!

**Yami Bakura: **Nice try.

**Youngbountygirl**: Dammit! Aw well! Wanna play tag?

**Yami Bakura:** What? (turns pale)

**Youngbountygirl:** YOU'RE IT! (chases Yami Bakura inside the bubble)

**Yami Bakura:** AHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. I also owe a huge thanks to my friend Youngbountygirl who helped me write the scene where Kaiba's soul was taken and the vision about Thief King Bakura.


	50. Awakening the Legendary Knights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. If I did, Yami would mind crush me. **

* * *

**(Meanwhile, thousand miles away... I mean inside the Great Beast)**

**-Yugi's POV—**

Suddenly, I opened my eyes. I was inside the bubble again. What happened? The last thing I remember is being sealed inside Dartz' card. I shifted my eyes to the side to see Joey, Mana and Mai sitting inside a bubble as well. Heba was floating outside of my bubble, scowling at no one in particular.

Slowly, Mana's eyes snapped open before she let out a moan.

"What the hell happened?" Mana wondered before Heba took a breath, probably trying to calm himself down.

"Dartz sealed our souls in his duel monster cards. Because my barrier was protecting Key Wi and this funny guy over here," Heba said before he pointed at Joey, "Dartz' magic must've messed up my own. The barrier broke and ended up shielding me as a result from Dartz's control. Though, no worries, it's back now and you better believe I'm gonna make that bastard pay."

"Shit!" Mana swore.

"I don't remember that," I said honestly. "Did Dartz brainwash us or something?"

"Sorta. Personally, I don't really appreciate be treated like a rag doll!" Heba smirked."Though, it was fun messing with him and striking him when he ordered me to attack. Here, I'll show you!"

Heba started to chant a spell. A screen appear in mid-air in front of my bubble and Mana's. Pegasus, Joey, Mai, Heba and I were wearing amor while Dartz was babbling about something. A ball of light struck Dartz in the face and he started to scream. I started to laugh.

Mana started laugh as the screen slowly faded away. "Nice! That was badass, Yu-" Mana started before she cut herself off. "I mean Heba. Wow... that's gonna take some getting used too."

"You can call me Prince too," Heba said. "Mostly everyone called me that, even Mahad."

"That's fine!" Mana assured. "Heba's good!"

Joey's eyes slowly opened. " Huh? Where am I?" he muttered, looking at his surroundings.

"Joey!" Mana exclaimed, waving her hand in the air to get his attention.

Joey looked at me and grinned. "Yug'!"

"Hey Joey," Heba greeted.

Turning his head around, Joey tensed up and pressed his back against the bubble.

"Holy shit the pharaoh is in here too!" Joey exclaimed with wide eyes. He started to take deep breaths. "C-calm down! M-maybe this is all just a dream!"

Heba glared at Joey while he floated beside his bubble. "Can you shut the hell up and stop acting like a drama queen?"

"How the hell were you able to swear like that?" Joey asked.

"I learned how to curse when I probed Yugi mind," Heba said before he smiled sheepishly. "I can do it in ancient Egyptian too."

"Great, I'm seeing double and going completely insane."

"I'm not the pharaoh. My name is Heba. I'm the pharaoh's twin brother. I'm Yugi's past life, so that is why we look so much alike. I'm afraid this is no dream."

"Well if you knew the pharaoh in the past," Joey said as a smile appeared on his face, "you can say the pharaoh's name and get us out of this mess!"

"I'm afraid I don't know," Heba said before he lowered his head.

"What the hell do mean, 'You don't know?' " Joey exclaimed, crossing his legs and folding his arms.

"When my brother and I did the spell, it had some ... side effects."

"Side effects?" Mana said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." He sighed, looking up at us again. "After we did the spell, it whipped both of our names from both of our memories. Things are a lot harder for my brother; because he was sealed inside the puzzle for so long it affected his memory so much he forgot about his ."

He's right. I know there must be a reason why Yami lost his memories. I had a feeling the spell didn't get rid of his memories completely. Yami must have just erased his name from his memories and being sealed inside the puzzle for thousands of years did the rest.

"Alright, I'll try to do something about this!" Joey straightened his posture. Joey was about to say something, but he started to cough. "What's wrong with me—I can't exert any force!"

"It's the eye; it's using up everyone's energy. Heba is protecting us, so our souls won't be fed by it," I explained, pointing to the large eye ahead of us. "And things are about to get worse."

"Yahhhh! I don't want to be dragon food!" Joey said, squirming around inside the bubble.

"Would you stop moving around so much?" Heba snapped. Joey stopped squirming around, stiffening under Heba's hard gaze. "I am trying to put up a barrier around three people and which is taking every ounce of my power. It is not exactly easy!"

"Sorry Yug'," Joey apologized quickly.

Heba narrowed his eyes. "My name is Heba! How do you expect to tell us apart?"

"I'll just call you badass Yugi, because Yugi doesn't swear and you escaped Dartz while you were in pain, which I find impressive," Joey announced. Heba blinked in confusion. Joey continued, much to Heba's dismay. "Badass Yugi it is."

Heba slapped his forehead, mumbling something in ancient Egyptian.

Suddenly, Pegasus opened his eyes slowly, shifting his gaze towards us.

"Pegasus, you're awake!" I exclaimed with a smile.

Pegasus eyed Heba carefully. "Yugi-boy?"

"You were one of the knights. I think Seth called you Pegasus, weird name. Why are you covering your...?" Heba watched him for a moment and he stared directly into the empty eye socket. "Uh, never mind. You should not have taken the eye off you know. I am surprised you did not get killed."

Pegasus blinked. "Hm?"

Pegasus' eyes shot between Heba and me. Pegasus smiled. "Ah, you must be the pharaoh's brother. It's a great honour to be in your presents."

Joey blinked at his statement. "You know Badass Yugi?"

Pegasus nodded. "I did studies on him during my career. It's no surprise Dartz sent him from the underworld. Heba has stood by the pharaoh's right hand 3000 years ago. You could say he was like a second ruler."

Wait; I was ruling by Yami's side in the past?! He has to be making some mistake. I couldn't have -

Heba's cheeks redden slightly. "I only took it because Yami said he could not rule without me. When my cousin took the throne, I was placed in the lines of the priests. That's actually what I originally wanted. I never wanted to rule a kingdom. It was way too stressful. I mean did you know they tortured people by setting prisoners on fire?"

"Yeah... your brother mentioned that while he was going insane," Joey pointed out.

Mana blinked. "He did?"

Haba sighed. "Yami and I kept each other strong while protecting Egypt. That's why I owe him so much. I'd do anything for him."

"I know how you feel," I admitted. "Maybe we are the same person."

"What the hell happened?" Joey asked. "All I remember was Mai about to be blasted by Kaiba's dragon... I think."

Heba sighed. "It was Dartz; he sealed our souls into his knights."

"That son of a bitch! I swear I'll kill him for this!" Joey growled, squirming around in the bubble.

Heba groaned. "For the last time – stop moving around! I am having hard time keeping the barriers up as it is!"

I heard a soft moan from behind me. I jerked my head around. Mai slowly opened her eyes. "Where the hell am I?" Mai asked, rubbing her eyes. "Last I remember there were three Yugis and-" She opened her eyes fully while she looked at Heba and me. Her eyes immediately bulged out. She screamed before she took a few calming breaths and stared at me in complete confusion. "What I-"

I smiled sheepishly. "Hey Mai! Glad you're awake."

"Welcome to the club," Mana added sheepishly.

"Your name is Mai right?" Heba asked. Mai raised both of her eyebrows. I could easily tell that she was having a hard time processing of this. I can't blame her for feeling that way; I had a hard time processing that information the first time I saw him too. "My name is Heba!"

"Joey, what's going on?" Mai asked. "I'm seeing two Yugis and a second ago I saw three. Am I dreaming?"

Joey laughed uncomfortably. "Na, I thought I was high not too long ago, but that bastard turned me into a damn puppet."

"He was annoying, but it was sure fun ticking him off. I've always wanted to do that." Heba chuckled. "My father always got onto Yami and I for making the guards ticked off like that."

"I'm confused," Mai stated, still trying to wrap her head around this whole thing.

"Just look at it this way, Mai. There are three Yugis. The cool one duelling Dartz, the badass Yugi over here," he said, pointing at my past life. Heba groaned and slapped his forehead with his palm. "And the puny one right here," Joey explained, pointing at me.

I groaned. I remember that Joey made a comment like that in Duelist Kingdom. I always hate it when he explains it like that, because it's not accurate at all. Since Yami and I aren't the same person at all. It's also hard for me to believe that things got more complicated since then, because there are "three" Yugis now instead of two.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"That's not how it works at all!" Heba exclaimed my own thoughts out loud. "We're all the same size and Yugi shares my powers! And Yami is a completely different person!"

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Yami?"

"It's the name I gave to the spirit inside the puzzle," I answered, cradling the puzzle in one hand.

"Not to mention I'm keeping you from becoming fish food!" Heba added while his eyes had a slight red tint in them. "So if I were you, I wouldn't be saying any thoughtless comments right now!"

Joey cheeks redden. "Uuuuh... Sorry Yug'."

Heba groaned. "My name is Heba! It is not that hard to figure out!"

"What is that thing up there exactly?" Mai said while she pointed up at the eye and interrupted their conversation.

"That's the Great Leviathan," Pegasus explained. "It's using souls for power."

"We can still get out of this mess if the Pharaoh defeats Dartz," I explained.

"But how is he going to do that?" Mana questioned. "Yami is facing Dartz alone now!"

"If the Pharaoh has the card I gave him, there is a way!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"In case you haven't noticed, the card is blank!" Joey snapped.

"Of course it is!" Pegasus said, folding his arms. "In order to create Duel Monsters cards, I traveled around the world. I eventually heard about the three Legendary Dragons. But you already know that, right?"

"Right...?" Mana stated, raising an eyebrow.

"These dragons weren't what they appeared to be," Pegasus informed. "They were buried with a dark secret, so I created a card that unlocked the mystery."

"What's the secret?"

"I spent many years scouring the Earth trying to find out. But other than one stone tablet buried in the sands of Egypt, there was no record of the existence of these dragons. Then it dawned on me. What if these dragons weren't dragons at all? What if they're humans?"

"Humans?" Mana said, looking at him in confusion. "How is that even possible?"

"During the battle of Atlantis, Dartz transformed three brave knights into dragons in effort to weaken them. Now, the Pharaoh must restore them to their original form, before the trapped souls disappear forever."

"Still, what does that have to do with what's happening now?"

"You have to create a spell to make it appear on the card," Pegasus stated with a half smile. "That's where Mana and Yugi-boy come in. This spell takes a mix of light and dark magic."

"Wait, how do you know about our powers?" Mana asked, raising an eyebrow.

That's a good point. How does he know about that? Unfortunately, he did not answer the question which made me wonder even more. Did he stalk me...?

"What spell do we have to do?" I asked, trying to get that uncomfortable thought out of my head.

" I... don't know," Pegasus answered.

"Well, this is just perfect!" Joey said, crossing his arms and lending his back against the bubble. "You give us a card and you don't know what spell it is."

"The reason I don't know is because I couldn't interpret the ancient language! It is written in ancient Atlantain!" Pegasus bellowed, causing Joey to flinch. He took a deep breath, probably trying to calm himself down. "The knights must've been sending Yugi-boy a message through his dreams or something of that nature."

"That's it - the symbols!" Mana interjected. "I wonder if it's the spell Pegasus is talking about!"

Heba turned to Mana. "What symbols?"

"Well they..." Mana trailed off before she looked around, "crap, no notebook or anything."

Heba smiled. "I have an idea, think of the symbols you're talking about and I'll do the rest."

Mana did a little nod. "Uh... okay." She shut her eyelids. Heba chanted something in ancient Egyptian while symbols appear in front of him like a chalk board. Mana opens her eyes. "Holy shit!"

"Hm... I'm unfamiliar with this. Let me try something." Heba chanted in ancient Egyptian and the symbols slowly changed into hieroglyphs. "Much better."

Joey eyes widened. "You can do that?"

Heba smirked. "I can do that." Heba stared at the text in front of him. "To be honest, I don't know what it says, but at least I know how to say them." **(1)**

"It's a spell, Heba-boy," Pegasus explained. "It's supposed to help your brother."

Heba groaned. "Well, this is annoying! I can't even understand this crap!"

"Still, if we know how to say it," Mana said, "then all we have to do is pronounce it and we'll be able to help Yami."

"Think you can make it into our language?" I asked.

Heba nodded. He chanted in ancient Egyptian and the symbols changed into Japanese characters. Heba's right; this does make no sense. But it is still better then nothing.

Looking in Mana's direction, I saw her nod her head. Alright, here goes nothing...

Mana and I started to mutter the spell as best as we could. I could feel a powerful energy running threw my veins. Suddenly, a beam of light left my body and Mana's. I just hope the spell worked.

* * *

1) Heba just changed the text to his language so he can pronounce them. Like reading "aibou" instead of 相棒.

* * *

**(The girls are in a prison cell and Yami Bakura is out side of it)**

**Youngbountygirl:** NO! I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD! YOU CAN KEEP ME LOCKED, BUT NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER FORCE ME TO KISS SETO KAIBA! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE!

**Yami Bakura:** For the love of god, would you shut up? We all know you have a fetish for the jackass blue-eyes millionaire!

**Youngbountygirl:** So... (makes a gagging sound) weak... can't... see... the light!

**Aqua girl 007:** I think she's enjoying f***ing with you, Bakura. This is the second time you tried to capture us.

**Youngbountygirl:** I'm also seeing if I can win an Oscar! Hollywood owes me for screwing up Twilight!

**Yami Bakura:** Oh great, a Twilight fangirl! Just f***ing wonderful!

**Youngbountygirl:** I wonder if I try the damsel in distress performance Seto Kaiba will appear before me. I mean he technically is a prince.

**Aqua girl 007:** Huh... yeah I guess he is sorta.

**Youngbountygirl:** Oh, if only my prince will come.

**Yami Bakura:** Oh no, not the...

**Youngbountygirl:** (sings) someday, my prince will come. Someday we'll meet again and away to his castle we'll go-

**Yami Bakura:** NO! NOT THAT SONG! (covers ears) MAKE HER SHUT UP! NOW THE SONG IS STUCK IN MY HEAD! !

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review.


	51. Piece by Piece

**Disclaimer: do I look like a Japanese male animator to you? No? Didn't think so.**

* * *

"What's the point of continuing the duel, Pharaoh?" Dartz mocked. I stood up."The world is a cruel place, and you know it. Why would they put the weight of the world on a boy's shoulder?"

Letting out a sigh, I stared down at the floor. "I never wanted to kill anyone! What reason was there?"

"I'm not the person to answer that question," Dartz mocked. I looked up again as Dartz rolled his eyes. "Not like any of that matters right now, even if you do find your memories, it'll bring you even more heartache." His lips curled into a smirk. "I understand what it like to judge human kind, boy. I was a ruler of a kingdom once too. I'll do a kind deed by letting you end your life in your own hands."

I reached a trembling hand towards my duel disk. Dartz was right; I wasn't capable of ruling a country. I couldn't even protect Yugi from being sealed by the Orlricalcos! I am too arrogant, as Heba put it, and selfish. I never even apologized to Mahad for breaking my promise to Mana. There was so much at hand here. I was trying to save my friends and I can't even make a rational decision.

Tears slowly slipped down my cheeks. I could hear splatters on my puzzle as my hand slowly crept over my duel disk. I could sense the seal closing in on me.

My hand stopped just a few millimeters from my duel disk. It shook with the force I put into it. Why wasn't my hand moving? Just a little further and I could join my friends again. The seal suddenly hit a yellow barrier, which I knew my brother created. He appeared.

"Why are you doing this?" Heba asked angrily. "The world is at stake and you are so close!"

"Heba, I... I can't do this. I can't rule a country when every judgement I make ends in slaughter. You don't understand, when I was reborn to this world, I've killed people who have harmed others and gave them penalty games that ruined their futures." I averted my gaze. "Because of me, everyone is getting hurt."

"DON'T UNDERSTAND?"Heba said as his eyes turned crimson. Before I knew it, Heba pulled back his arm and punch me in the face. I winced from the pain. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! DON'T YOU THINK WE'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE? I've killed innocent lives during wartime! We both did! We defeated every battle we've ever fought together to bring justice! It's called responsibility!"

"That was different!" I exclaimed. "Domino City never faced war!"

"So what do you call this?" Heba protested, staring directly in my eyes. "Yami, in ancient times, pharaohs were considered gods to the people, but everyone's big mistake was thinking this way. You're human! So what if your judgements were rash? How would they be different from the judgements of the law enforcers of today? What would they have done if you did not bring justice?" Heba asked calmly as his eyes changed back to their original colour.

"Trudge would've been suspended... and arrested," I said. "Even bailing out, he would never fulfill his dream of becoming an officer."

"But you gave him hope didn't you?" Heba asked calmly.

"The killer from burger world would've escaped again. His date was a week I think," I said, remembering that event. "Yugi's teacher would've gotten her teacher's license taken. Kaiba... Oh Kaiba... his brother would've been taken from him and he would never have reunited with him. He would've lived a lonely and bitter life." I looked up at him. A small smile came onto my lips. "I've been so focused on the bad things, I forgot the real reason I brought them justice... So they could have hope. Thank you."

"What are brothers for?" He asked rhetorically with a smile. "You were never one to rule alone."

"Thanks," I said simply, smiling back at him.

Dartz gasped in shock as the Seal expanded to the point it shattered. "Impossible! No one can overcome the power of the Orichalcos!"

"I'm neither good nor bad, the circumstances I was in made me make a bad choices. I still brought justice, even if it was in the wrong way." I glanced at Heba and smiled. "My brother helped me to realize that."

"You little runt!" Dartz said, glaring at Heba.

Heba didn't seem fazed by it. "Well, you should've expected that I would do something like that. After all, I will always help him no matter what."

"Dartz, it all ends right now!" I drew my next card with confidence. I stared down at card I just drew; it was the card that Pegasus gave me. I watched as a image of three swords and dragon head appeared on the card in my hand. Okay. How the hell did that happen? It seems like a strong card. Maybe I can use it to defeat this bastard. Besides, I nothing to lose at this point.

"Well, get on with it!" the former ruler of Atlantis exclaimed.

"Do you know what's in my hand?" I asked, looking up at my foe with a smirk. "It's the card which is going to kick your ass."

"What?" he said in shock.

"You heard me," I continued, looking upon the image on the card. "It's a card called Legend of Heart! I give up a thousand of my life points and remove my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian from the field."

The guardian slowly disappeared. Three holographic cards appeared on the field. The cards began to glow. I closed my eyes to shield them from the bright light. After a few moments, I opened them to see the three dragons flying up into the clouds which somehow formed in the middle of the temple.

"Finally, after ten millennia of captivity, we've been set free!" I heard someone say from above me. But what is going on? Duel monsters can't talk!

"No, not them!" Dartz said in shock. Wow he really is a coward...not that I had any doubts in the first place.

Lighting struck the ground around the seal. I closed my eyes to shield them from the bright light. I heard the clash of thunder. I opened my eyes to see three men in armour before me.

"I am he who is named Timaeus," the shortest in teal armor said as he unsheathed his blade. His voice sounds like mine!

"And I am Sir Critius," the one in navy armor added. That was Kaiba's voice.

"And I am known as Sir Hermos," the man said, clad in red.

"In the name of Atlantis, we have been reborn!" All three shouted, raising their swords together.

"I thought I took care of you centuries ago!" Dartz protested. The three knights struck the ground with their swords. The sock way hit the barrier of the seal, causing one of the layers to shatter and sent pieces of it flying up into the air.

I sighed in relief. We have a chance to win now.

"What have you done?" Dartz said in shock.

"Your reign of darkness is useless in our presence," Hermos stated.

"Did you forget our last encounter?" Critias asked.

"I certainly did not," Timaeus finished, gesturing to his eye. I winced, a hand reaching to my own right eye. I remembered well what Dartz had done to him. "You really haven't changed, have you, Dartz?"

Dartz clenched a fist in anger. He's not taking this well. He started to mutter a spell. He must be planning to show me another vision again.

"If you show one of me bathing with Korisara **(1)**again, I'm gonna kill you," Critias growled.

I burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

Critias nodded. "He tries to get into your head with these stupid visions. He tried to convince me that I was neglecting my family."

"Well... you can be a arrogant and rude sometimes," Hermos teased him.

"SHUT UP!" Critias shouted indignantly.

Dartz glared. "You're just as annoying as you were before."

"Let me guess, you hired three soldiers to go against the three holders based on their personalities that could relate to our masters and show more of their dark side right?" Hermos said as Dartz' glare deepened. "Yeah, I'm a mind reader. I get that a lot!"

"Wait, you mean those three soldiers were used to get inside our heads?" I wondered.

"Duh!" Hermos exclaimed. "Dartz is a dickhead! He will hire soldiers based on their personalities to get inside his enemies heads and weaken them. That's his way of destroying them from the inside out. I wouldn't be surprised if he was stalking you just to learn more about what he'll be going against!"

"Wait, how would he know if I'm his future enemy?" I questioned.

"Because the holders will be our reincarnates," my look alike said before my eyes widened.

"To be brief, your hair is kind of a giveaway," Hermos retorted before I ran a hand threw my hair.

They do have a point. That would explain a lot.

I saw a bright light fill the room. Not this again!

Before I knew it, I was floating a few feet in the air in above a desert landscape along with Dartz, my brother and the knights. There a horrible beast destroying the city. My brother and Kaiba's past life were fighting it on chariots along with the rest of the army. The beast swiped at Kaiba's past life, knocking him off of his chariot.

"SETH!" Heba cried out, rushing to his side.

"Don't... worry about me," he said, looking like he was using every ounce of strength to say that. "I can take this monster!"

"No, I will protect you with my life!" He held out the Millennium Key in front of him. "I shall defeat the darkness! I summon with the spirit of my brother and former Pharaoh of Kemet, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR ARISE!"

A giant, blue rock monster appeared right in front of them.

"You can summon him?" Seth said, staring up at the monster with wide eyes.

"Sen needed my strength to summon the gods of Egypt," Heba said. "Only we together can summon a god!"

Uh... the...? Why is he showing us this? This is confusing as Countdown comic series Marik told me about. **(2)**

"THAT WASN'T WHAT I WANTED!" Dartz yelled in embarrassment.

Ah, that makes sense more sense!

"That was me!" Heba said with a smirk. "That's for turning me and my friends into your puppets!"

"You son of a bitch!" Dartz cried out before he started babbling in another language.

Timaeus laughed. "I'll translate. You son of a bitch. You think you can make a fool out of the King of Atlantis... gee, and here I thought Critias had egoistic issues."

Dartz glare deepened before he stuck out his tongue and bit it.

"And now he just flipped me off," Timaeus said, laughing.

And here I thought Pegasus was bad...

Dartz growled quite loudly before we appeared back in the temple again.

"The time has come to weaken your defense," I hissed. "Timaeus, attack his Orichalcos Aristeros!"

Running towards Dartz' monster, Timaeus slashed it with his sword. My life points dropped.

"Hermos and Critius it's your turn!" I cried out before they attacked the monster too and my life points dropped some more. "And with that, I shall end my turn."

Dartz picked up a card from his deck. "Now! Orichalcos Shunoros, attack Critias with Photon Ring Blast!"

"Hold on. Critias, defend!" I smirked as Critias raised his sword. "Your attack won't work, thanks to his special ability."

"What?" Dartz growled.

"He can bring back one trap card, and I choose the reflecting power of Mirror Force." The card appeared, empowering my knight with rainbow light. "Now Critias can stop your attack and send it right back at your monsters."

"No, it can't be!" Dartz cried out.

"I'm afraid so!" Critias shouted as he struck. All of Dartz's monsters were destroyed.

Dartz's life points dropped. "Excellent move, pharaoh. Oh, by the way, did I mention that Shunoros has a special ability as well?"

I gasped as a larger version of the serpent that had tried to devour my soul earlier appeared within a vortex of darkness.

"The moment Shunoros was vanquished, my Divine Serpent was born! Of course there's price to pay. First I must send every card in my hand to the graveyard. After that I'm required to give up every one of my life points. Oh well."

"That means you lose," I said as he discarded his hand. His life points dropped to zero, but nothing happened. I glared. There was something else going on here.

"Under normal conditions, yes. However, as long as my Divine Serpent is on the field, I remain in the game. But if you destroy it, you win." So **that** was the catch.

His strength… is infinite! How the hell am I going to defeat that?

"It's infinite which means there isn't a monster in your deck that can stand up to it. And once it strikes your knight, your soul is mine."

How the hell am I going to defeat that? I have to do something! I know I have the ability too, but I need to summon a monster in order for my plan to work. I know that any monster that I summon won't be strong enough to actually hold off Dartz's serpent.

"Staring at your deck won't help," he said, and then I looked up at him, much to my dismay. He had that stupid smirk on his face. "You have to actually _play_ something."

I suppressed a wave of anger. He wants me to get angry and I can't let him get to me.

"Is that so? Fine!" I snapped, drawing my next card. I glanced down at the card I just drew and recognized the face of the blond-haired female spellcaster. I winced.

I instantly remembered how I betrayed Mana in my duel with Raphael. I did not even want to look at the face of the female spell caster. It just reminds me of what I've done.

"I place one card face-down," I said while that card appeared on the field in that position. "It's your move."

"Very well then," Dartz said, drawing a card from his hand. "First, I discard ten cards from my deck so my monster can attack," Dartz said, discarding those cards in an area in his duel disk. I pointed at his monster. "Devine Serpent strike down one of his knights!"

The great beast opened its jaws wide and produced a burst of blue electrical energy in its mouth. Then it launched the attack at Temuaus. I couldn't see a single thing, but I heard Temaus cry out in sheer agony.

"Timaeus!" I shouted while my life points drop to zero. Looking around the room, I noticed that Temaus was gone. Even if this was necessary, seeing one of my greatest warriors writhe in pain was no easy task to endure.

Dartz tried to talk me again but I didn't pay attention. I looked down at my deck instead. Timaeus' sacrifice allowed me to activate the trap that I have on the field. I don't want to lose her again. But, I have no idea how she would react. I have to take that risk anyways.

I put the Dark Magician Girl Card in defence mode. The Seal shattered again. I breathed a sigh of relief. I have a chance to save my friends and the world.

"What's this? You should be gone!" Dartz exclaimed while the smoke on the field cleared. I saw him across the field again, much to my dismay. "Tell me! How did you survive?"

Smirking, I figured that I should humour him. "It's simple. You told me to play a card, so I did. It's a powerful trap called Relay Soul. When my life points hit zero, it allowed me to stay in the game by summoning my Dark Magician Girl. I'm putting my fate in her hands."

I have never had the chance to make it up to Mana properly before then and I wanted to tremendously, especially after what I did to her. I never played Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl Card in ages, because I feared what would happen if I did. That move was the only way that I can thank her; to show her that I really do care.

"So you and I are in the same situation now. Each of us has one monster. You have your Serpent," I hissed while I looked at the back of the Mana's head, "and I have Mana. When one is destroyed, the card holder will lose."

I heard someone moan softly, I assumed it was Mana. "Huh...? Where am I?"

Turning her head around, Mana looked at me.

"You're in a middle of a duel," I explained, "and I'm fighting against Dartz."

Mana glanced over her shoulder for a moment, and I assumed she was glaring at Dartz. Mana looked back at me. She nodded. "Okay. I'll be glad to help kick his ass."

"Why are you so willing to help me fight?" I asked, wondering about her sudden change of heart.

Mana shrugged. "Once you're inside a bubble for almost a week, you learn a few things. I forgive you." She smirked playfully. "Besides, I already kicked your ass when you duelled Heba and I'd like to stretch my legs out a bit anyways. Seriously, that bubble is so cramped, my legs are already numb."

I couldn't help but smile at that comment. I sounded like something only Mana would say. I couldn't blame her. It must have been tough not being able to move your legs for that long.

"Um, why do those knights look like Joey and Kaiba?" Mana said, pointing at them. Mana paused for a moment like she was in shock. "Why does one of the knights look like a hybrid between you and Yugi?"

"I'm not exactly sure," I admitted. "I think he's mine and Yugi's past life."

"You mean you..." she said, pointing at me. Mana groaned, placing a hand on her forehead. "I'm gonna need a long vacation after this."

"A person can be reborn once every thousand years, sometimes even more. He can also be reborn as twins, but it's like a person being split in half. The Pharaoh has my cunningness, bravery—" Timaeus tried to explain before he was cut off.

Critius snorted. "And arrogance and being a pain."

Timaeus elbowed Critius in the arm. "You're hilarious."

He turned his gaze in Heba's direction. "At the same time, Heba has my loyalty, kindness, powers, and showing mercy."

Heba smiled bashfully.

Timaeus smiled at him. "Oh, and my smile."

"Wow," Mana stated with a smile of her own, and then Critius interrupted the moment again.

"Heba also has your gullibility," Critius added with a smirk.

Timaeus groaned, elbowing him in the side again.

"Wait a second. How is Timaeus able to appear?" I wondered, saying my thoughts out loud. "I thought he was destroyed."

He shrugged. "My spirit can still appear even when I'm in the graveyard."

"This reunion is quite touching," Dartz said. "Let's move on with the duel already!"

Glancing to the side, I noticed that Bakura open his eyes and sit up. Huh. Maybe Dartz' magic is weaker than I thought.

"What the blazes—" Bakura said before he looked around the temple and turn his gaze towards Dartz. "Bloody hell, who are you?"

"Ryou, are you okay?" Mana asked in concern.

"No," Bakura said, looking at her, "I feel like I was rammed over several times and left to die! Speaking of the devil, why is everyone lying on the floor like they're dead?"

"Silence!" Dartz demanded as Bakura stood up. "I'm about to send the Pharaoh's soul to the—"

"Wait," Bakura said. He started to snicker. "Can you excuse me?" He gawked up laughing. "SHIIIIIIIIT! Your voice just sounds stupid. I mean what? Are you like from a sex hotline or something? If that's it, then it explains why you want to steal peoples' souls!"

Dartz glared at him. "That will be—"

"No, don't talk, that just makes you sound even more stupid!" Bakura laughed some more. "I mean c'mon! Please, just do yourself a favour and surrender to save these guys the favour of putting up with you!"

I couldn't take it anymore and I started to laugh. He has a point. Dartz' voice sure does sound funny.

"Oh," Bakura said, "and I bet you've been stalking us haven't you? Looks like you just got yourself a new love interest."

"Silence!" Dartz exclaimed, glaring daggers at Bakura. "My serpent still has infinite attack strength."

"Infinite!" Bakura said while his lips pulled up slightly. "Looks like you're gonna need a monster that can destroy something infinite!"

Oh that's right. I have the Man Eater Bug in my deck. If I play that card, I can end this thing easily. I just have to play stupid for awhile before I play it.

I drew another card. "I lay a monster face-down and one that's strong enough to destroy any monster!"

"I play Impact Revive!" Dartz said. What the hell? "It brings back a monster that was destroyed this turn and gives it an extra 500 attack points."

To my surprise, Timaeus appeared, breathing harshly. "That's my card. Why did you revive Timaeus?"

"I thought it would be fun to prove how powerless you truly are. Oh and one more thing, Impact Revive also lets my monster attack one more time."

Oh shit! So that was his ulterior motive.

"I send ten cards from my deck to my graveyard. Now, Divine Serpent, end this duel!" It fired another blue ray of energy.

If she's destroyed, all hope is lost. Wait. I got an idea.

"I activate Hermos' special effect!" I said as he stuck his sword up into the air. "Sword of Renewal allows Hermos to absorb the effect of a monster from my graveyard."

His sword began to glow. He ran in front of Mana before he blocked Dartz' attack.

"Thanks to my card, Hermos is safe attack from any monster with 1900 points or higher." I drew another card. I smirked. "So much for infinite strength, lesson one attack points don't mean everything."

Dartz laughed. "So you dodged one blast! You think you're king of the world now?"

Bakura smirked. "One hundred and one."

Dartz glaring at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

That was a good point. What is he doing exactly?

Bakura smiled sweetly, faking innocence. "Oh don't mind me. Continue what you were doing."

"I'm going to defeat you no matter what you do," Dartz said, continuing with his stupid rant.

"Five hundred and fifty," Bakura said randomly.

"What are you doing?" Dartz wanted to know, glaring at him.

"Oh sorry," Bakura said, playing innocent. "It's a little hobby of mine. I hear these stupid speeches so often, so I started making mental list of how many times I heard curtain lines."

Growling, Dartz clenched one hand into a fist. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to laugh and everyone else around me did the same thing.

"Divine Serpent attack!" Dartz ordered.

"Anyways," I said, trying to collect myself. "I play my card Man Eater Bug, it has the ability to destroy one monster when its face-up. I choose Devine Serpent." **(3)**

"WHAT?" Dartz shouted as a giant bug monster appeared on the field.

Bakura started to laugh. "Damn who knew that guy could be defeated by a monster from my deck."

The monster attack Dartz' serpent. Crying out in pain, the serpent disappeared from the field. It left a huge slash in its place.

"Damn! That was awesome!" Mana beamed. "You kicked that guy's ass!"

I smiled at her comment. I'm glad I finally defeated that bastard.

I looked up tentatively up at the Knights. The three simply nodded respectfully before they all disappeared.

Dartz growled in frustration and the temple started to shake. Suddenly, the Great Leviathan came out of the vortex and slithered behind Dartz. The Serpent snapped him up in its jaw; it disappeared again before I had a chance to do anything.

"Shit! I LOST HIM!" I said, staring at the portal.

"But at least we won this! No matter what happens, we'll stick through this till the end!" Mana stated, and I could tell she really did mean it.

"Thanks Mana. I promise I'll return your soul back."

I wrapped my arms around her; locking her in an embrace. I was not sure what I was thinking. A part of me didn't really care, because I missed Mana so much and the fact that I thought I lost her forever. I slightly tightened my embrace, taking every ounce of this moment. I could feel Mana's soft fingers around the back of my neck. I felt my heart beating and my eyes staring at one direction, not being sure of what to do or how Mana would react. She wasn't pushing me away from her, which told me that she wasn't freaking out like I was some pervert.

"Awwwww," Mana responded to my embrace, which gave me some sort of relief. What took me by surprise was her soft kiss on my cheek. It felt sweet and warm.

I looked into Mana's green eyes and found myself giving a warm smile. It felt so natural and I couldn't see why. I don't remember ever being romantic or kissing in my life, yet it felt as if I had. It was as if this moment was natural. It felt as if Mana and I have felt this way for years. I suppose this was what romance was like.

I laced my fingers around Mana's neck ever so gently, realizing how much taller she was than me. Though, it was only a few inches, so it didn't feel like I needed a ladder or something. My arms brought Mana closer to me as I reached my lips to hers. I could taste strawberry, which was probably her lip gloss, but that didn't matter to me. I let my instincts take control and moved to kiss her upper lip. Mana grabbed my face to return my kiss. I never wanted this scene to end. I began remembering faint memories of having this kiss before... without the lip gloss. Maybe Mana and I have kissed in the ancient past. I decided to worry about that later.

We parted, still feeling Mana's arms loosely fell on my shoulders while my hand, slightly around the back of Mana's neck, slowly slid on her soft cheek. I was about to kiss those soft lips again until a bright light shown toward us and we separated to see what it was. Heba appeared while three balls of light trailed behind him and I was sure of that since Yugi can't make portals.

"Sorry I didn't come out earlier. I wanted to make sure that you defeated that jackass."

"Wait, you could've gotten us out at any time?" Mana asked, narrowing her eyes at him. I could tell she was confused and angry about that. Not that I blame her, since she spent the last week inside a bubble.

"I'm limited to the number of souls." Heba rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Also, if I would've freed them earlier, Dartz would've turned me into a fried pork chop. I had to make sure he was vulnerable before making my move. He sealed his soul inside the beast, so if there's a good time to return the chosen duelists' souls, now would be the time."

I raised an eyebrow. "He sealed his own soul?"

"The loser's soul seals his soul inside the beast remember?" Heba stated.

"Shit!" Mana swore under her breath.

"Anyways..." Heba said, and I barely even noticed two balls of light that shot past me as another floated to where I was standing. I couldn't help to look at the orb of light which was floating in my hands. I felt familiar warmth seep into my skin; I knew exactly who it was. At last, I've found Yugi. "I'll also stick around to help finish off Dartz once and for all. It'll be like old times," Heba said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked up at him again. "Old times...," I said with a smile, "thank you."

Heba gave me a curt nod. I wonder what it probably was like fighting side by side with Heba back 3000 years ago. Heba cleared his throat. I came back to reality and remember what I had to do.

"Uh... right. Sorry," I said sheepishly while Heba rolled his eyes.

I looked down at the ball nervously. I was frightened to let go of it, but I knew what I had to do. I released my grip and the ball of light vanished into my chest. For one moment, nothing happened – but then everything happened all at once.

I felt strong presence enter my soul. The warmth of his soul soon filled every part of me. I was overwhelmed with joy, and I nearly burst into tears.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard someone moan inside my mind.

Yami, is that you? Yugi asked before he appeared in his spirit form beside me.

"Yugi!" I beamed. I was overwhelmed with so many emotions, that I was unable to form words for how grateful I was about him being on my side again.

I instantly tackled him to the ground and embraced him. I must have looked ridiculous because I looked like I was diving to the floor randomly, but I didn't care at all. "Don't you ever leave me again."

I heard someone giggle from behind me. "I should be telling you that," I heard Heba say before he jumped on top of me and locked me in an embrace.

"I love you," they said joyfully.

I felt tear starting to slip from my eyes. "I love you too. Both of you. Heba. Yugi. I don't care. You're both my brothers."

Yugi smiled up at me before he disappeared back into the puzzle.

Heba stood up before I did the same thing. I smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Heba, for helping me save my friends and Yugi."

Heba did a curt nod. "It's the least I can do after I...you know...," Heba trailed off, before he averted his gaze, "sealed your soul."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "And I'm glad you did. I wouldn't have met so many friends if it weren't for you and I still kept my old ones." Heba looked up at me again. "Even you."

"That's why you chose Yugi long ago," Heba stated solemnly. "You looked into the millennium necklace and saw Yugi. Before your soul was sealed, you promised we would meet again in time. I didn't know what you meant until Yugi solved the puzzle."

I closed my eyes and appeared in my soul room for the first time in ages. Yugi had finally returned, and it seemed right that he have control of the body.

* * *

1) Korisara, who was Kisara's past life, is Critius' wife from an Atlantian story about the DOMA knights by Velgamidragon. Unfortunatly, the story isn't around anymore. But I still want to honour it.

2) Countdown is a really stupid DC comic series. Don't read it if you want to keep your sanity. If you want to read something good, read the kickassness which is 52.

3) I know Yami defeated the serpent differently in the anime, but I found it stupid how Yami was able to defeat infinite like that since NOTHING CAN! Besides, I knew doing the move this way would piss Dartz off more.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007: **Anyways, that's the end of the chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Youngbountygirl: **(Her mouth is gagged.)It's peanut butter jelly time...

**Yami Bakura: **(He covers his ears.) Shut the f*** up!

**Aqua girl 007: **That's what you get for trapping us.

**Yami Bakura: **Why aren't you annoyed by this?

**Aqua girl 007: **I got specail ear plugs to cancel out songs I find annoying.

(A loud knock is heard at the door. He answers it, and fan girls rush at him which causes him to fall over.)

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks** The Queen of Water **for adding this to your favourites list.


	52. Playing with Fate

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh, please choose me to own you! I would do you justice… sigh.** **Unfortunetly, I don't own this anime.**

* * *

**-Yugi POV-**

In the first time in ages, I took over the body. I'm glad that my brother is alright after everything we went through.

I watched as Mahad's eyes slow opened. Sitting up, Mahad looked in Mana's direction and the sides of his lip curved upwards. In an instant, Mahad jumped up to his feet before he ran over to Mana and wrapped his arms around her. I couldn't help myself getting a little happier at their reunion.

"Mana... I thought I lost you! Are you okay?"

Mana grinned. "Are you kidding? I rode on a dragon, was catapulted on a turtle, had my first kiss, and kicked Dartz's butt! I'm fantastic!"

Mahad rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you're..." He paused in mid sentence. I have a bad feeling about this. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I kicked Dartz's butt?" Mana answered.

Mahad shook his head. "I mean before that."

"Rode on a dragon?"

"No, in the middle!"

"Was catapulted on a turtle?"

Mahad slapped his forehead with his palm.

Mana beamed. "Oh, I had a kiss!"

I licked my bottom lip, and I tasted strawberry lip gloss. Yami must've kissed Mana!

"YAAAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIIIII!" I yelled out loud by accident.

_**I'm so sorry, I forgot to wipe off the lip gloss; I promise I will wipe that stuff off next time.**_

_It's alright._ Mahad narrowed his eyes at me. I started wiping the lip gloss from my lip crazily. Oh crap, oh crap, crap!

Mana continued to laugh for a few moments before she bit her bottom lip.

"I am so..." Mana started before she laughed some more, "sorry. I guess Prince forgot to wipe my kiss off."

My face turned bright red. "It's..." I said before I gagged, "fine. I sorta figured this would happen eventually. Yami promises he'll wipe off any evidence next time."

After a few moments, Kaiba's eyes slowly opened and he sat up. Tea did the same.

Tea sat up, turning her head in our direction before she stopped in her tracks.

"Hey, is that..." Tea said with wide eyes. "Two Yugis!"

Joey ran into the building and he stopped in his traces. I swore his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Please tell me someone didn't slip something in my drink this morning!"

Heba and I started to laugh uncomfortably.

Tristan sat up, looking in our direction. "I think someone slipped something in my drink again, because I see two Yugi's too." Tristan continued to stare at us tentatively. "So... which one's our Yugi."

"Oh, that's easy," Joey stated triumphantly. "It's this one," he said, pointing at Heba. "No... This one!" Joey said, pointing at me this time. "No... this one!" Joey said, pointing at Heba again.

"It's that one you dumbass!" Kaiba said, pointed at me. "He's only one with the damn puzzle."

Joey turned his gaze to me. He paused for a moment as if he finally figured it out. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh... Uh...I knew that."

"My accent is also different..." Heba said.

"... then mine," I added to the end of his statement.

Heba smiled. "I miss doing that."

"You and Yami used to finish each other's sentences?" Joey asked.

"A lot," Heba answered, "especially when we were young. It drove father crazy. If you and Yami were in separate bodies, I would imagine you would enjoy it."

Joey chuckled. "That would be fun."

"Lots of fun!" Heba and I said at the same time.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" I said playfully.

"Shit," Heba cursed, trying not to laugh.

"Also has anyone seen Bakura?" Joey asked.

Looking around the temple, I couldn't see Ryou anywhere. Did that monster take over again?

_**I've noticed Ryou cursing, which he usually doesn't. **_

Heba let out a sigh. "There's no time. Ryou will be fine."

"Mr. Kaiba!" Roland cried out, running into the building. "You have to come out side."

I guess it's safe to assume he never saw the "two Yugis".

We all rushed outside. The island was slowly rising out of the water while a giant, green beam of light was shooting at the top of it, causing my eyes to widen with shock.

"The only way to decide who wins and who loses is to go up there," Kaiba said, breaking the silence. "I'm not standing here and waiting to find out."

"But how?" Tristan asked.

"Maybe we can go up there by helicopter," Tea suggested.

"Wait. Maybe there is way to lead us there directly by going into that vortex that Dartz disappeared into. If that is the way to get in there," I said, looking at the others, "I want to go."

"You're what?" Tea said in shook.

"Not without me you're not," Joey injected.

"Are you nuts? You just got back and now you're going to walk into Dartz' hands again?" Tea protested. "Walk away while you have the chance!"

"There are still people trapped on the other side who are counting on us," I insisted.

"Besides that, Key wi, Joey, and Seth were chosen by the three knights who know how to stop that guy!" Heba pointed out. "I understand you want him to be safe, but are cowardliness safety?"

"I... but... I just can't lose Yugi again."

"I know how you feel. I have lost Yami more times than I can count. Those numbers of times he's grown stronger and I continue to never hold him back from helping and saving lives. Why should I if he's never stopped me? You and Key Wi, no matter how far apart you are, you will cross over again. The true gift of love is faith."

"Since when did you become a Yoda?" I asked in confusion.

"You get that when you've lived for a few thousand years. It also could be that I had a wife who gave birth to twins and a daughter before my death," Heba stated. My eyes widened. I had a wife in the past! ...Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this. "Uh... anyways, you should get going. I'll stay with the others and if you need me, I'll be there!"

"Whatever!" Kaiba said, walking towards the temple.

Joey ran after Kaiba. "Don't think you're getting all the credit for this!"

Kaiba groaned. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"Nope," Joey simply replied, walking towards the temple at a normal pace now.

I smiled. "Thanks Moi Histori No Boku."

Heba gave me a thumbs up. "Go!"

I walked towards the portal.

"Wait!" Tea called out.

I stopped in my tracks, looking back at her. "What is it?"

Tea paused for a moment as if she was in deep thought. "I want to wish you luck," she said, seeming to have a lot on her mind. "Now go out there and kick Dartz' ass!"

I smiled. "I promise I will."

My staff meterailized in my hand. I entered the temple with a smile on my face, detrimned to stop this once and for all.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Youngbountygirl:**(rips off the gag around her mouh and gets the rod out. She points the rod at him.) OKAY, I'M BORED NOW! (takes out the millennium rod and points it at Bakura. The rod glows and Bakura is sealed inside of the bubble.)

**Yami Bakura:**(pounds on the bubble to get out.) How the hell did you seal me in here? The rod can't do that!

**Youngbountygirl:**Actually, if you watched Battle City, Yami Marik used the millennium rod to prevent his sister and Father from moving, Seth used it to rip people's souls out, so the rod can make bubbles. Besides, this makes more sense than how you put us in a bubble. I mean what did you do, hire Spongebob to blow bubbles?

**Bakura:** Well I... um... SHUT UP!

**Aqua girl 007:** And just incase. (She pulls out her item and fires it at the bubble, creating another barrier around it.) And also, have fun listening to this. (An annoying Justin Bieber song plays. Bakura covers his ears.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review.


	53. Escape Attempt

**A/N: For this chapter, I'm basing Mokuba's personality on the manga version NOT the anime version. So if you haven't read the manga yet, espcailly the begininng, Mokuba will be extremly OOC.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Does it ****_look _****like I own Yu-Gi-Oh? **

* * *

**Warning: This is will contain swearing. **

* * *

**-Mokuba POV-**

"I wonder what's happening up there," I commented, looking at the gaint sea dragon swimming in the sky out the window while I was sitting on a seat inside the copter.

"It's the great beast that Dartz had been spouting on about," Kisara expalined and I turned my gaze towards her. "I just hope the others will be able to defeat that thing."

I hope my brother can defeat this thing too. He handles situations like this well. But he could easily lose like when Yugi defeated him in the Death-T.

Kisara doesn't seem to be panicking about this. She never really does seem to freak out in situations like this in general like she's used to the magical stuff that goes on or "hocus pocus fairytale bullcrap" as my brother calls it.

"Can I ask you something personal?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't blow up at me.

"Yeah sure," Kisara said much to my surprise.

"I'm wondering. Do you believe in the stuff Yugi says that Seto believes is hocus pocus fairytale stuff?"

She pondered this for a moment. "I can't really deny it after everything that's happening. I have noticed that Yugi will change sometimes like he's got an identity disorder, yet doesn't show signs of it."

Kisara paused for a moment as if she was debating about telling me something. "Do you remember when I was tag dueling with Seto against Yugi and Mana?"

"Yeah of course I do," I replied. "Your leg was broken by falling debris before the building colasped."

"When that happened, I was knocked out. I was sucked inside the puzzle and had to fight some mummies. Somehow, Yugi defeated some guy who was out to destory him." Kisara paused. "I know it was more then just a dream."

"It seems you've been through this before," I teased.

"Why do you say that?" Kisara wondered, staring at me in confusion.

"Every time something like this happens, you don't like go into shock like you've experienced weird stuff like this before."

"It's because this isn't the first time or the most shocking experience that I've seen." She paused for a moment with a frown. "I don't really want to talk about it."

What does she mean by that?

Suddenly, I saw Marik open his eyes. Marik sat up, letting out a moan. "What the...?"

"You passed out! You're staying here until we get you your meds!" I explained.

"Where is everyone?" Marik asked weakly, still seeming a tad out of it.

"They're probably fighting Dartz! I just heard a roar not too long ago! My guess is that it's the beast Dartz was blabbering about!"

"Shit!" Marik muttured.

In an instant, Marik stood up and rushed towards the exit. I stood in front of it, so he wouldn't get out. He can't out smart me that easily!

"Whoa there," I said, blocking the exit. "You're not going anywhere!"

"He's right!" Kisara added, standing beside to me to block the exit as well.

"F*** you both! My friends need me!" Marik said before he pushed me aside which cause me to stumble over. "Step as—" Marik started before Kisara kicked him in the balls which caused him to bend over. I almost burst out laughing when she did that. I thought I would never see her do that. I know I have more important things to worry about right now.

"Hold him down!" Kisara ordered.

With a nod, I said, "Got it!"

I tackled Marik down to the ground before I held him down by holding his hands down near his hip and wrapping my legs around his calves.

"Oh, so that's how you're gonna play?" Marik said before he struggled to get free of my hold, but he couldn't. "LET GO OF ME YOU F***ING BASTARD!"

I turned my gaze towards Kisara, still trying to hold Marik down. "Kisara, think you can get some rope for me?"

"Right!" Kisara said before she left the jet. I glanced out to see a huge black monster knock her out with what looked like a dragon shaped tail. Wow. And I thought I've seen everything. Still...

"KISARA!" I cried out, still trying to hold the idiot down.

Suddenly, I saw a huge blue dragon appear out of nowhere which looked exactly like the Blue Eyes. Whoa... Cool!

"Go help Seto, Blue-Eyes!" I said. The dragon stared at me in confusion before she drifted her eyes down to towards her body. The dragon picked up the rope off of the ground with her mouth. She looked up at me again with the rope in her mouth. She tossed it beside me.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

Wait a second...I told Kisara to fetch the rope before and the dragon did that. I think Kisara is the Blue Eyes right now. No...freakin'...way. This is too awesome! Yugi is never gonna let this down.

I tied Marik up as best I could, though this would be a lot easier if he wasn't squirming around.

"GET OFF OF ME! YOU ARE NOT TYING ME UP YOU F***ING—" Marik said, continuing to squirm around. Okay. I can't take this anymore. I'm not sure if I can hold him down much longer. I punched Marik in the head hard as I could which knocked him out. Wow; I never did that in awhile. I quickly check his pupils. They seem to be equal size so he doesn't have brain damage which is a good thing.

I got off of him before I tied the knots better. I should put him on the bench...though I got a better idea, I could put him in the closet as pay back. I dragged Marik by his shirt, since I couldn't do it otherwise, before I put him inside of the closet and slammed it shut.

I glanced outside the copter, seeing Kisara's body on the ground. I should treat her wounds now. Besides, I don't like seeing her hurt like this.

I quickly hopped outside of it. When I did that, I noticed Bakura trying to talk to dragon.

"This isn't a dream," Bakura explained. "You hold a monster spirit inside you that happens to be your boyfriend's monster fetish."

Growling, Kisara tried to hit Bakura with her tail, but the strange black monster stood in front of him and stopped it.

I bit the bottom of my lip, trying not to laugh. I shouldn't be thinking about that. I have more important things to do right now.

I knelled down beside Kisara. She has no major cuts on her body. I ran my hand through her hair, making sure she doesn't have any more head wounds. Fortunately, I found none. I just saw a small bruise on her face.

Glancing to the side, I noticed the Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Magician flying in to the sky. Huh. I guess Yugi must've summoned them. I just hope my brother can beat Dartz and make him pay for buying out our company.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

(Marik and Bakura walk in with soap suds on them.)

**Aqua girl 007:** Wow. I see it went well.

(They both glare at her.)

**Aqua girl 007:** So what happened?

**Bakura:** Well, Youngbountygirl made those dwarfs shove us in a tub...again. Plus, she made us watch bad re-runs of Two and Half Men and Code Name Kids Next Door.

**Aqua girl 007: **Damn that sucks.

**Marik: (Growls.) **I'm leaving now to get this shit off.

**Bakura: **Same here.

**(Thy both leave the room.) **

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Pisces88, ManaThePrincess** and **linkrin** for adding this to your favourites list. (Thinking.) I should call Youngbountygirl now, besides she said she found the guy who kept Seto hostage from Forbinden Memories. Maybe I can put him to good use.


	54. Never Back Down

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter is going to take place when "Ryou" took off during the "Playing with Fate" chapter and some of the events from the last chapter are going to happen again but in a different POV. After this chapter is over, the story is going to flow normally and there won't be any more back tracking.

* * *

******Disclaimer: Haven't written this in a while—but no, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**-Bakura POV-**

While the Con Prince **(1) **was distracted, I took off out of the temple and made my staff **(2)** appear in my hand soon as those idiots weren't watching me. I know we don't have much time to defeat this bastard. As much as I'm indifferent to the Con Prince now, the world is in danger and I'll never be set free from that stupid demon, Zork, if the world is destroyed. Besides, I owe it to him and that damn priest Mahad for getting that son of a bitch knocked out for now.

First thing I have do is to get Kisara to summon out her ka, the Blue Eyes. Funny how I would still remember her, even if it was during the time I was being possessed by Zork. Still, I knew, just like before, she has a dragon Ka inside her that comes out every time she gets knocked out. The last one was a peasant girl, so she was a bit more oblivious. But this one seems smarter and more serious. I doubt if she's that stupid or that she's as stubborn as her boyfriend. I know for a fact she's aware that there's magic going on and that she possibly has something inside her. She'll probably kick my ass, but it will be worth it. Man, I hate my job!

As I was walking out of the temple, I heard Ryou moan inside of my mind.

**_About time you woke up. You were about to miss the big show, Aibou! (3)_**

_OH NO! NOT AGAIN! Get out of me and leave my friends alone!_

**_Oh, don't get yourself caught in a knot! I'm here to kick Dartz' ass like everyone else! If the worst happens, I'll send my pet out._**

_Pet? I don't like the sound of that!_

**_Say, why the hell are you in your soul room? Come join in for the ride! _**Ryou's spirit form appeared right next to me, looking rather nervous. **_That's more like it!_**

_How are you planning to help? _Ryou questioned, and it almost seemed like he was growling those words inside the mind link.

**_For starters, I want to make Kaiba's monster fetish come out to help out. _**

_What do you mean by that? _

**_You'll see,_** I said, just wanting to end this conversation.

From the corner of my eye, I spotted the helicopter as a white hair girl jump out of the jet.

Here goes nothing...

I willed my ka, Diabound, a large creature which has a human torso with two pairs of white angel wings on its back and venomous snake for its bottom half, appeared before me.

"Diabound, hit that girl!" I commanded before Diabound smacked her with its tail, knocking her out.

_WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! I KNEW I SHOUDLN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU! _Ryou growled.

Within seconds, the Blue Eyes appeared above the woman's body and narrowed her eyes at me.

Annoyed, I cupped Ryou's chin and turned it towards the Blue Eyes before I saw his eyes widen from the corner of my eye.

_On second thought, I take that back,_ Ryou said as I put my hand down at my side.

I heard someone yell something inside the helicopter, but I really don't care since I have more important things to worry about now.

The Blue Eyes flew up right in front of me and glared at me as if Kisara was ready to roast me alive.

"This isn't a dream," I explained gently as I can. "You hold a monster spirit inside you that happens to be your boyfriend's monster fetish."

Growling, Kisara tried to hit me with her tail, but Diabound stood in front of me and stopped it.

"HEY WOMAN!" I said, putting my arms up in defense. "I'm just saying the facts! Your boy needs ya! Now you can just wrestle with me all day, which would be fun by the way, or you can do your part in stopping the sex hotline asshole!"

The dragon narrowed her eyes at me. After a few moments, she flew away to join the others. Concentring hard, I made my Ka disappear.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Yugi and a couple of others entering the temple while the rest were watching. I should run into that thing while I still have the chance.

As I ran towards the others, I made my staff disappear so the idiots wouldn't get suspicious. When I got near the temple entrance, they gave me suspicious stares.

"Where are you going?" Tea asked, staring at me in confusion and I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm joining the fun," I said, twirling the ring around in my fingers. "I'll be fine."

As I ran towards the portal, I created a shield so the others wouldn't go inside.

"Have fun breaking out!" I called out before I ran inside the portal, ignoring the protests that the others were saying.

The moment I ran through the portal I felt something sucking me inside a black hole while I closed my eyes to protect them from light. Oh bloody hell!

Screaming, I felt my body dropping. I pray to the gods I'm not going to fall off a hundred story cliff or something...especially knowing my luck in the past.

Opening my eyes, I noticed that I was falling into a vortex of some kind. God this seems like something from one of those fantasy films Ryou would watch.

I might as well make this a bit more entertaining. I started to do a back flip in mid air. Wow, this is fun.

Wait...What the hell am I doing?! I should be focusing on my task, not acting like one of Con Prince's stupid friends!

In mere moments, I landed on a stone floor inside an ancient temple, a place with walls made of stone and large pillars with metal snakes coiled around them around me, and I hissed in pain. Gods that hurt like hell...though I suppose it could've been worse.

Getting on my feet, I looked around for the Con Prince's friends, but I couldn't see them anywhere. Damn it! Of course they would not be here. I guess I have to get out of this place and find them.

I quickly willed my staff to appear. Though, I'm not too worried about this place since I've been in tombs worse than this. Still, I have to keep my gaurd up about this place; who knows what type of shit that bastard is going to pull.

As I walked through the temple, I gripped my staff tightly in my hand ready to fight just in case. I felt Ryou nerves inside the link, but I didn't say a single thing to him. I mean, how am I supposed to comfort him now? Even if I want to, I have more important things to worry about now.

When I got out of the temple, I looked around the area. The buildings around me looked like ancient city. The bizzare thing is all the buildings are in prefect condition like they were perserved somehow. I wouldn't be surprised if Dartz did this somehow.

I spotted an over sized snake in the far distance. That must be the great beast! I have to get over to it and fast.

I jerked my around as the ground in front of me split open and black vapor poured out of the crack. The vapor formed into several enormous stone soldiers with glowing red eyes and a seal on its forehead.

I can't take care of all these monsters on my own. Sure I can take care of one or two of them. But not several of these damn things!

Concentrating hard, I muttered a spell which made my ka appear before me.

"Diabound, kill those monsters!" I commanded before my ka swung its tail at one of the giant rock monsters, destroying it in mere moments.

Glancing to the side, I noticed a large seal appear on the ground and rock monsters, creatures made out of stone which are about a foot taller than me with the seal on their chest, popped out of them, ready to fight.

Great more of these things. Are the gods trying to torture me?

_What are we going to do? _

That's a stupid question. I thought that would be obvious. Then again, it could be just his nerves.

**_Simple, we are going have to fight them._**

_What?!_

Smirking, I chanted a spell which caused the blade of hunting knife slowly grew larger until turned into a kophesh sword. I willed my staff to appear in my other hand. Ryou stared at the sword with wide eyes. Why am I not surprised he would do that? I shouldn't be worrying about that now since I have bigger problems.

One of the creatures charged straight at me before it swiftly reached downward, its hand aiming it hand at me. I leapt to the side nimbly, causing the fist to slam into the ground, kicking up a lot of dirt when I did so.

Pointing my staff at the stupid creature, I blasted it with ball of dark energy which distracted it long enough for me to stab my sword inside a crack near the monster's hip joint. I twisted my sword around, causing it to pop off. The monster turned into ash as I pulled my sword out from the crack and backed away from it.

Out of nowhere, two more of those things came up behind me. One of them swung a fist in my direction, but I ducked down. Within seconds, the other monster slammed its fist into my side which caused me to cough up blood and cried out in pain. Gods damn it that hurt like hell. But I can't worry about that now. I have to continue fighting.

_Are you alright?_

**_I'm fine. _**

Hastily, I pointed my staff at the stupid beast and I chanted a spell which sent a blast of fire at it.

Before I had the chance to anything else, I took the opportunity by jumping up and wrapping one arm around its neck. I stabbed the creature in the neck with my sword and twisted it around, popping its head off. I jumped back nimbly as the thing turned into rubble.

Glancing to the side, I saw the other giant charging towards me as the seal slowly disappeared on its chest. It aimed its fist at my head; I jumped back, dodging its attack. Without a second thought, I pointed my staff at it and sent a powerful blast at its chest, destroying it instantly.

I ran towards the over sized snake as fast as my legs could take me. I just hope I would be able to give that monster a piece of my mind.

* * *

1) This is Bakura's nickname for the pharaoh in this for reasons explained later on in the story.

2) For those wondering, Bakura's staff looks like the Skilled White Magician staff. Also, for the prevous chapters Yugi's staff looks like the Silent Magicain's and Yami's looks like a kophesh sword kinda like the Red Pyramid books. Mana's and Mahad's staff looks the same as they did in the anime. Also sorry about not adding this earlier too.

3) I know Yami used this in the Japanese anime, but I decided to make Bakura call Ryou that instead. Yami and Yugi aren't calling each other by those names. So why not?

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. (shifts eyes over to Youngboutygirl) Why hasn't she said anything?

**Yami Bakura:** Well, not only did she make herself appear in her own story again, but Joey kissed her. So it's obvious that she's shipping herself with Joey. So I took away her voice as a punishment.

(Youngbountygirl rolls her eyes and millennium rod glows)

**Yami**: Youngbountygirl says that's not true. For one thing, Joey kissed her on the forehead not on the mouth. And another thing, he was paying his respects to her since she died in that story. Not to mention it has polarshipping and she thinks Seto Kaiba's hot, not Joey.

**Yami Bakura:** Wait. How did Youngbountygirl mind control you with the Rod without being mind crushed?

**Yami:** She made a deal with me that if I acted as her voice, she'd let me summon one monster after you.

**Yami Bakura:** (turns pale) What... monster?

(Exodia appears out of nowhere)

**Yami Bakura:** (screams like a girl and gets beaten up over and over)

**Aqua girl 007:** Damn this is entertaining.

**Yami**: Also, Aqua girl 007 has a new poll on her profile and wants some feedback from you guys. She's thinking about starting a new vaseshipping story with Mana solving the puzzle instead of Yugi.

**Yami Bakura:** (getting beat up still) So Aqua girl 007 is turning Mana into a sue in this. What a shock.

**Yami:** Well, no. For one thing, Aqua is going to work extremely hard to make that not happen. In fact, I won't be able take over her body like a perverted pedophile or have a mind link. Instead, my spirit will appear to do the shadow games.

**Yami Bakura:** (getting beat up still) Oh yes like that makes it so much better.

**Yami:** And another thing, this Aqua is already planning to write out season 0. She has a lot of good twists and turns planned along the way to make the story work. She promises if she does write this she won't make this a piece of shit and have it make sense.

But still, Aqua girl 007 really wants some feedback since she is really on the rocks about starting this and she'll really appreciate if you cast your vote about this. It will work in your benefit either way. If you want her to write something like this, you can vote yes on the poll and turn the odds of her writing the story in your favour. If you think this is a bad idea or just want her to stop starting stories since she has an addiction to it, you can vote no on the poll and she will work on her other stories like this one more since she's not juggling another thing along with this. So either way it's a good idea to vote on the poll or just state your opinion in the comment section of this story or even send her a PM with your response.

**Aqua girl 007:** Couldn't have said that better myself.

**Yami Bakura:** (getting beat up still) Because you're a dumbass.

(The bubble pops, and Youngbountygirl smiles.)

**Youngbountygirl:** Sweet my voice is back! I was getting bored in there!

**Yami:** Now where are my bitches?

**Youngbountygirl:** Oh, here.

(A bunch of female dogs appear and chase after him.)

**Yami:** (running away from the dogs) I didn't mean those kind!

**Youngbountygirl:** Oh... well, you should've been more specific.

**Aqua girl 007:** That really was a part of the deal?

**Youngbountygirl:** Yeah, I just wanted to mess with him a bit. I've always wanted to do that pun.

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **AnonymousGuest** and **Inuyashaxxxlover** for adding this to your favourites list. Also, please vote for the option you like on my profile or tell me what you think in a comment for this story, because it will help me out a lot if you.

**Yami Bakura**: I'm so gonna make you pay! I'll find a way! (is still being beaten up by Exodia)


	55. Going Under

******Disclaimer: …does it look like we own Yugioh? Does the word 'fanfiction' mean anything to you?**

* * *

**-Yami POV-**

The moment Yugi ran through the portal, I felt something sucking me inside a black hole while I closed my eyes to protect them from light. Oh shit!

Screaming, I felt my body dropping. I pray to the gods I'm not going to fall off a hundred story cliff or something...especially knowing my luck in the past.

Opening my eyes, I noticed that I was falling into a vortex of some kind.

In moments, Yugi landed the ground and hissed in pain. Gods that hurt like hell...though I suppose it could've been worse.

"OW!" I heard Joey say from beside me who was lying on top of Kaiba. "Man, that hurt; at least I had a soft landing."

Groaning, Kaiba pushed Joey off of him before he stood up and we stood up as well.

"Come on I just want to get this over with," Kaiba grumbled.

The buildings around me look like ancient city. The bizarre thing is all the buildings are in perfect condition like they were preserved somehow. I wouldn't be surprised if Dartz did this somehow.

Looking over the edge, I could see the ocean below. We must be on a floating island of some kind.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Right in front of us, a huge giant shadow leapt out of the water, deep from within the ocean's depths. Shadows danced along the surface, as a shape began to form right my eyes. A giant shadowy creature that looked like a serpent had taken shape in the darkened sky, its red eyes glowing with thirst.

Holy shit! That thing could pick its teeth with an Egyptian God monster! It's here to conquer mankind.

Wait. What's that little green dot on its nose? I narrowed my eyes to get a better look.

Wait a second; it's Dartz! Oh that's just great!

The monster let out a thunderous roar and I grabbed a nearby poll, it was so loud the sound waves would've knocked me off my feet if I wasn't holding on to something.

"Any ideas how to kill that thing?" Joey exclaimed, looking at the monster with wide eyes.

Honestly, I have no idea. Summoning duel monsters against that thing will do absolutely nothing. I don't know any spells which can destroy a beast that large. Hell, I had an easier time defeating the Scorpion which tried to kill me!

The beast opened its mighty jaws and I saw the biggest fire ball I've seen in my life forming in its jaws. Oh gods if that thing hits us we're dead!

Yugi made his staff appear in his right hand before he created a force field in front of Joey and him to shield him from the attack. I noticed Kaiba off to the side, out of the range of Yugi's force field.

"Kaiba!" Yugi called out.

I watched as a force field appeared in front of Kaiba and his fists were glowing white. Holy shit! Since when he was able to do that?! He must have light powers! The blast hit the force field and immediately shattered on impact. Fortunately, Kaiba was okay.

Kaiba opened his eyes which immediately widened when he saw his hands glowing. Smirking, Kaiba fired a blast of light at the snake which caused it to let out a thunderous roar. The snake narrowed its eyes at us, clearly not liking Kaiba's attack.

**_Yugi let me take over. This is too dangerous. _**

Reluctantly, Yugi let me take over the body and I made my own staff appear which I gripped tightly in my hand.

Suddenly, a bunch of tentacles came out of the great beast and flew right towards us. Before I had a chance to do anything, one of the tentacle wrapped around my torso and I struggled to get of its grasp, but I couldn't. The tentacle quickly snatched me up and pulled me towards the monster.

Before I knew it, I smashed into the monster. I couldn't move the lower half of my body. I looked down and I was already up to my waist in goo, even though I wasn't a few moments before. I realised was slowly sinking into it!

Kaiba started to gasp for breath. Turning my head to the side, I noticed the tentacle slowly tightening around his neck.

I glance beside me, and all I saw was the top of Joey head.

"Ugh! This is disgusting! I can't even feel my legs! DARTZ, I'M GONNA KILL YA IF IT'S THE LAST THING—" Joey said, before he sunk in completely.

Glancing to the side, I noticed Kaiba was already gone as well.

I can't sink in completely, no matter what it takes!

The goo pressed against every part of my body and could barely move a muscle. I was only able to move the arm with my duel disk on it above the goo, to keep myself from going under. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Then, my head sunk below the surface of the beast.

I could feel the adrenaline pumping in my veins, but it wasn't enough. I hissed in pain. I used every ounce of strength I had to lift my whole body up. I feel like I'm doing a chin up, a hard psychical task which I heard of from Yugi's gym class, with only one arm.

Suddenly, I saw a bright flash of bright light and heard a large bang. I felt something grab me by the back of my jacket, and then my body swooshed to a random direction. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew I wasn't the cause of it. Before I knew it, I was out of that disgusting dragon, beast, whatever you call it. I gagged and coughed while I heard Seto and Joey copying the same motion.

I rubbed and opened my eyes to find Seto, Joey, and I being held by some sort of weird gray monster with a tail that could be mistaken for a monstrous snake. I swear I've seen this monster before, but I can't figure out where. The three of us gave each other glances filled with confusion.

"That was close!" Joey exclaimed.

"What the hell is that thing?" Seto asked, glaring at the monster.

"That would be mine," a voice replied. I turned my head to see Bakura with a huge smirk up his lips, which told me he was the evil Bakura, especially since he was able to summon this monster. "A thank you would be nice, your highness."

"Why are you helping us?" I demanded.

"We share the same enemy don't we? You and your friends are the only ones that can destroy this behemoth. We can be enemies later. For now, let me help you kick Darts' ass. You're gonna need it," Bakura replied before he faced the monster. "Diabound release!"

The monster released us, which to my guess was named Diabound.

Roaring, the giant snake flew up higher into the sky above the clouds. Oh that's just great! How are we going to fight that thing now?

"This is too dangerous!" I said worriedly.

Kaiba groaned with his arms crossed. "Thanks for the info, captain obvious! We can't get to that behemoth unless we have a jet or—"

"Dragons!" Joey said with a grin, pointing up at something in the sky.

"Huh?" I looked up to see the Blue Eyes flying towards us. Where did she come from? I don't remember her being summoned.

I turned my gaze towards Kaiba with a smirk. "Guess there's your ride, Kaiba!"

When the dragon landed beside Kaiba, he stared into her eyes with a slight smile on his face. "Blue Eyes."

"Kaiba, are you alright?" I asked, looking at him in confusion.

Kaiba blinked before he snapped out of his trance. "Uh... I'm fine... I think."

Kaiba climbed onto the dragon with ease.

"Wait, where are our rides?" Joey questioned.

I glanced up and saw Curse of Dragons and Red Eyes flying towards us. Wait...where did they come from? I know for a fact that we didn't summon them.

Curse of Dragon landed beside me and the Red Eyes landed beside Joey.

"Does that answer your question?" Bakura said with a smirk.

"C'mon Joey," I said before I climbed up on Curse of Dragon with ease.

"Uh..." Joey said, staring up at the dragon with wide eyes, "kinda big. How do I get on?"

The Red Eyes lean down beside Joey, so he can get on. Joey grabbed one of its scales. When Joey tried to pull himself up, he fell on the ground.

"Okay, I got this!" Joey said before he got on his feet and grabbed one of the scales again. He tried to climb up again and kinda looks like he's kicking himself up right now.

Bakura let out a sigh before he snapped his fingers. Joey floated into the air and was put on the dragon's back safely.

"GOT IT!" Joey said, giving us a thumbs up.

I turned my gaze towards Kaiba who was on the dragon beside me. "You have ridden horses, Kaiba? This works the same way."

"Then this should be easy!" Kaiba said with his game face on.

I grasped onto the dragon's scales with both of my hands. The last thing I want is to fall off of this thing. I tapped the dragon with the back of my heels two times and Curse of Dragon flapped his wings, flying up into the air.

Glancing behind me, I saw Kaiba and Joey copy the same gesture. Their dragons took off into the air as well.

"Damn this is awesome!" Joey said enthusiastically as his dragon continued to fly up higher into the air. Kaiba rolled his eyes, probably annoyed with his comment.

Turning my head around, I stared at the monster ahead of me with detrimination.

"Curse of Dragons blast that monster!" I said, pointing at the oversized snake before me with my staff while holding onto the dragon that I'm riding with the other.

With a low growl, the dragon opened his mighty jaws and shot a fire ball straight at the monster's head, hitting its mark.

Letting out a roar, the beast opened its jaws, but the dragon I was riding on swopped down just in time before the creature snapped its jaws shut.

As the monster opened its jaws again, I dodged the attack again as the Blue Eyes shot a blast at the beast too.

"All right!" I managed to hear Joey say with a determined look in his eyes as I saw the Blue Eyes shoot another blast at the beast. "Go Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Inferno Fire Blast!"

With a low growl, the dragon Joey was riding on opened his mighty jaws and shot a fire ball straight at the monster's head. The blast hit its mark, causing the monster to let loud out another thunderous growl.

"Yugi look out!" I heard Kaiba call out.

Turning my head to the side, I saw a giant fire ball heading towards me. Oh shit!

Before I knew it, the fire ball dissipated. Wait...how is that possible? I don't even know a spell that can do that!

Glancing to the side, I noticed Bakura floating in midair beside me. Okay. Why am I not surprised about that at this point?

The Red Eyes flew beside me as Joey stared at him, eyes wide in shock.

"How the hell did you learn how to fly?" Joey questioned.

"Practice," Bakura said before he pointed at me. "He can do it too, but his memory loss keeps him from showing off. At least he remembered how to ride dragons."

"You never told me you rode dragons before!" Joey exclaimed. "I didn't even think people ever rode dragons!"

"I... didn't know," I admitted, shocked by that news as well.

Smirking, Bakura rolled his eyes. "Of course people have ridden dragons! Dragon riders were one of the most powerful soldiers a king could ever have for an army. Just one dragon rider could help countries conquer lands! Just imagine how powerful one dragon rider is as a king. Why do you think I had a hard time defeating him? You don't ever f*** with a dragon rider unless you have the power of a demon or a god. That was Dartz' big mistake!"

Was I really that powerful in the past? Or is Bakura trying to butter me up so I will keep my guard down so he can strike later? Knowing my luck it's probably the latter.

Bakura sat on Cruse of Dragons behind me. "Hope you don't mind hitch hiking Con Prince, flying magic takes a lot of will power, which I have to use from Aibou. Besides, I doubt if the jackass priest or your annoying blond friend can be trusted with... keeping me from falling."

As much hate this, at least I can keep an eye on him because I still don't trust him at all.

_Wait, what did he just call you?_

**_Con Prince... that must've been a nickname he called me when I was still a prince. I remember slightly playing con artist games at saloons when I was young. That must've been where the name came from._**

_You think he's connected to your past?_

**_I think so._**

_Why has he never called you that before? Usually, he calls you Pharaoh?_

**_I... don't know, but we can worry about that later._**

_Okay._

Suddenly, a giant fire ball flew in our direction and our dragons swooped down, dodging the attack.

I pulled out three cards out of my coat pocket. I pointed my staff down at the cards and chanted the same spell as I did when I was fighting the rock giant in the desert, digging my feet into the scales of the dragon I was riding on in attempt to hold on.

The cards began to glow before the three legendary knights appeared in their dragon forms, flying nearby us. I willed my staff to disappear.

Joey's eyes widened, staring at Hermos. "Wait, are you... talking to me?"

"Focus Joey!" Kaiba snapped as the Blue Eyes blasted the beast again.

Letting out a roar, the beast opened its jaws, but the dragon Joey was riding on swopped down just in time before the creature snapped its jaws shut.

With a low growl, the dragon Joey was riding on opened his mighty jaws and shot a fire ball straight at the monster's head. The blast hit its mark, causing the monster to let loud out another thunderous growl.

As Critius and Hermos blasted the monster, Timaeus turned his head towards me.

**I'm going to get some back up.** Timaeus said inside my head before he swooped down and flew towards the ground where my friends were.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** That's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

(Marik enters the room before he stares at Bakura, who is lying on the floor with his eyes closed.)

**Marik:**(eyes widen) What the hell happened to him?

**Aqua girl 007:**Long story short, Exodia kicked his ass...kinda like in that LK paraody video.

**Yami:**(being chased by female dogs) AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Aqua girl 007:**Oh, and she girl dogs after Yami, since he asked for biches in return for him being her temporary voice.

**Marik:**Normally, I'd get my millennium rod, forgetting that Youngbountygirl stole it from me in Dimentional Wacky Adventures, but the Pharaoh being defeated by dogs was ingenious! I'll forgive you... (looks Youngbountygirl in the eyes with a glare) for now!

**Youngbountygirl:**(puts her finger on Marik's forehead and pushes him slowly away from her face) Okay, I'm bored!

(dogs disappear and Yami falls on his hands and knees panting)

Yami: Don't EVER do that again!

**Youngbountygirl:**(sends the stampede from Jamanji after Marik)

**Marik:**(screams like a girl and runs before being trampled)

**Aqua girl 007:** Why am I not surprised about that? Thanks for reading this and please review.


	56. Final Stand

**Disclaimer: Yes, I totally wrote the Yugioh manga when I was an toddler since the manga came out when I was three-years-old... (crickets cirp) Of course, I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters or the show! But hey, a girl can dream. **

* * *

**-Mana POV-**

Looking up at the sky along with my friends, I saw Bakura floating around in mid air as if he was ready to fight the beast.

"Guess the evil Bakura is back," I stated my thoughts out loud, staring up at the sky.

"Or he might be trying to stop Dartz," Mahad interjected with his arms crossed when I looked at him, "since he's technically destroying the world before he does."

"There's still a chance that they might need our help whether Bakura is there or not," I stated.

"What about the god cards?" Tristan interjected. "Maybe they can help them fight that thing somehow."

"I took them from a strange alter while you guys were focusing on watching the duel," Mahad replied.

"The real question is why Dartz needed the god cards in the first place when he uses people's souls to summon the Great Leviathan?" Tristan asked.

Tristan does have a point. Why the hell did Dartz do that? It seems like wasted effort considering they are not aiding in his plans at all.

No one else around me answered the question. I'm half expecting crickets to start chirping right now.

There has to be a way that I can help them out. I don't want to stand here and do nothing! Maybe if my brother and I can get up there somehow...

"Wait guys, I got an idea," I said before my friends turned their heads towards me. "Maybe if I can change into the Dark Magician Girl, maybe Mahad can change into his ka too. Then we can go up there and help them fight that thing somehow."

"That might help," my brother agreed. "When a person merges with their ka, it makes their magic more powerful."

"Do you remember how you did the spell?" Heba asked.

I nodded. "I tried to do the spell to summon out my Ka, but I didn't say the last couple lines. Then, Yami summoned out the Dark Magician Girl on to the field during his duel with Raphael and my soul must have been put inside that card somehow."

"Does anyone have the Dark Magician card on them?" Heba asked.

"Well, I know Yugi has one in his deck," Tea stated, saying the obvious. "But I don't know who has the others."

"Wait," Mahad said before he reached in pocket and pulled a card which had the image of the Dark Magician on it.

Tristan's eyes widened. "Where the hell did you get that from?"

"The Pharaoh gave it to me a few months ago," Mahad explained as if it was no big deal. "He had a few of them and decided to give one to me since he felt it should belong to me."

"Damn," Tristan said, staring down at card wide eyes still.

Heba groaned. "We don't have time for this. Mahad, Mana and I have to get up there to fight that thing soon as possible."

Heba's right. We have to get up there soon as possible otherwise Yami and everyone else up there might pay the price.

I made the spell book appear in midair. Hastily, I flipped through the spell book, trying to find the spell. When I found it, I point to the page it was on.

Pointing his staff at himself, Mahad chanted the same spell as I did before. When he was finished, Mahad started to fall to the ground unconscious before Tristan caught him in his arms.

Mahad, who is now wearing the same long, purple robes as the Dark Magician, floated above his body. I swear Tristan's and Tea's eyes popped out of their heads when that happened. I can't blame them.

"Okay. That's just weird," I commented with wide eyes.

My brother opened his eyes, looking around the area and then his eyes drifted down to his clothes.

"I'm... wearing a dress," my brother said, looking down at his clothes with wide eyes.

Tristan chuckled. "Wow, nice dress. I didn't think cross-dressing was your gig."

"Actually, back in my day," Heba said, sounding a lot like an elderly man, "men to wear robes or a piece of cloth around their waste. We didn't have the advanced technology to make clothing faster. In fact, you were lucky to wear anything if you were a mere slave and if you did have anything to wear, it was one pair of clothing."

"Wait, you mean there were people that were naked?" Tea said, staring at Heba in shock.

Heba smirked. "Pretty much. We didn't have over twenty pairs of clothing and shoes like you do today. In fact, if I didn't know this was the 21st century, I would be thinking you lived like a god."

I guess he does have a point. Things are a lot easier now then back then.

"I still kinda feel weird in this outfit," Mahad commented.

"Hey, I had to wear this stupid outfit with no bra or underwear for almost two weeks!" I pointed out before my friends looked at me awkwardly.

"Mana!" my brother rebuked.

"Those were not invented in my time too," Heba pointed out.

"At least you can distract the enemy when fighting them," Tristan said with a smirk before I sent him a glare and he put up his hands up in defense. "It was a joke!"

"How do you guys plan on getting on that island?" Tea asked, probably trying to change the subject.

"Maybe Mahad can fly like he did when Yugi dueled that biker in the desert," Tristan suggested.

Mahad shook his head. "I'm sorry; I don't know how to do that spell."

"How the hell were you able to do that then?" Tristan asked, glaring at him in confusion.

"My ka took over my body," my brother answered. "He has years more experience than I do and probably practised magic since a very young age."

"Oh that's just great," I grumbled.

"We could take a helicopter up there," Tea suggested.

"Good idea," Heba said.

I followed Heba, Tea and Mahad towards the chopper. Tristan followed us while my brother's unconscious body was slumped over his shoulder. Damn. I wonder how he's able to do that since my brother is much older then him.

When I entered the helicopter, I saw Kisara lying unconscious on one of the benches inside with Mokuba sitting beside her. What the hell caused her to be knocked out like that?

I stared at Kisara, eyes wide in shock. "What the hell happened in here?"

Mokuba shifted his gaze towards her. "Bakura summoned some sort of huge monster or something. And I think he might've been the one that did it."

"Why would the evil Bakura be interested in knocking out Kisara like that?" Mahad asked, probably confused about this as much as I am.

"I'm not sure," Mokuba said before his lips pulled up into a smirk. "Besides, Bakura is going to get what is coming to him."

What the hell is Mokuba talking about? I guess now is probably not the time to ask questions.

"Also why are Mana and Mahad dressed up as duel monsters?" Mokuba wondered, staring at my brother and me in confusion. "And why is Mana here? I thought she was at the hospital."

"I'll explain later," Mahad said, probably not in the mood to give a long-winded explanation right now.

Suddenly, I heard a thunderous roar. Glancing outside the window, I saw a huge green dragon land on the ground.

I rushed outside and the others followed right after me. Tristan, who passed my brother's unconscious form into Tea arms, rushed up to the dragon before he tried to pull himself up and fell right on his ass. I swear I saw Timaeus roll his eyes when that happened.

"So much for riding on this thing," Tristan grumbled, getting back on his feet.

"Timaeus is not a dragon," I explained, "but a knight changed into a dragon. He probably feels uncomfortable of people riding on him."

"What?" my friends said with wide eyes.

"Timaeus turned into his human form during the duel while you guys were knocked out," I explained. "Dartz changed him into a dragon thousands of years ago in an attempt to weaken him."

"Damn!" Tristan said with wide eyes.

"I thought the same thing when I figured that out," I admitted.

As I walked up to Timaeus, he kneeled down in front of me as if he wanted me to ride him.

"Why the hell did that dragon kneel in front of you?!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Maybe it's a woman's touch," I teased, shrugging my shoulders slightly.

I have a feeling why he might be more comfortable with me. Maybe if I'm connected to Yami's past, maybe I'm connected to him in the past too.

Excitedly, I quickly climbed on the dragon's back and sat on him. Mahad climbed on with ease, sitting a few meters behind me.

Timaeus started to mutter something in a growling sound. Wait. What the hell is he doing? Is he doing a spell or something?

The wind swirled around my brother and I before it began to pick up. When the wind finally stopped, I wore a set of armour with a sword in my hand. Damn this is awesome! I like wearing the armor much better, because it was much less exposing then the other outfit. Not to mention, it's super awesome to wear this and to be sitting on top of the dragon. Though this is the second time this has happened to me since I remember this happening when I was in Yami's duel against Raphael. I shouldn't be thinking about that now.

Glancing behind me, I noticed my brother is wearing a suit of armour too. My brother was looking down at the armour on his body with a smirk on his face.

"Getting smug?" I teased with a playful smirk.

My brother looked up at me with a more serious expression. "Not really, I'm just glad I don't have to wear a dress anymore."

"I still bet Ishizu would've loved to see you in that," I teased him some more and Mahad rolled his eyes. I swear the dragon is snorting a lot...Is he laughing at my comment?

"Come on Timaeus, let's go!" Mahad commanded as if he wanted to end the conversation.

Timaeus began to flap his wings, taking off into the air. I grasped onto the dragon's scales with both of my hands, the last thing I want is to fall off him.

Looking up, I spotted Yami flying on Curse of Dragons with the evil Bakura behind him...wait, _what_?! Has the Yami lost his mind! Why is Yami letting Bakura ride on the dragon like that?! I still remember how Yami said that guy tried to kill him a few times in the past. So why is Yami trusting him so easily?

Soon, Timaeus flew beside the Yami's dragon and Yami still seemed unfazed about Bakura.

"Why the hell is Bakura riding with you?" I wanted to know, looking at Bakura with hard eyes.

"It's fine," Yami assured me. "I'm keeping an eye on him and he seems to be on their side for the time being."

"Well, I can't steal the Millennium Items and have great power if the world is destroyed, now can I?" Bakura claimed.

"You have a point," I said sheepishly.

"Mana, we don't have time for this. We have to attack the monster," Mahad said hastily.

My brother is right. I have to keep focus to defeat this thing.

Letting out a roar, the beast opened its jaws, but Timaeus swopped down just in time before the creature snapped its jaws shut.

As the monster opened its jaws again, I dodged the attack again as the Blue Eyes shot a blast at the beast too.

With a low growl, Timaeus opened his mighty jaws and shot a fire ball straight at the monster's head, hitting its mark.

The beast roared in pain and I hung on for dear life as Timaeus swopped right toward the monster. I was screaming during this whole time from the sensation and the fact the dragon's move seemed crazy at first. Though, I realized Timaeus was heading toward the head of the dragon where Dartz's form on the beast's forehead was located. Okay, this is really creepy on so many levels.

I was able to make my staff appear in my hand so I can attack the damn thing. What I didn't expect was for the dragon's head to rise up and for Timaeus to dodge it, leading me to lose my balance and me falling right on the snout of the beast. Mahad called out my name. I could only hang onto the thing by its goo... whatever this thing is made of. At this point I didn't care and I didn't want to know. I just wanted to live.

Dartz, who was somehow attached to the monster's nose, just stared down at me and chuckled darkly to the point where I wish I could punch this guy in the nose. Unfortunately, I was hanging on for dear life and my hands were slipping. Stupid goo!

"Don't try testing me, girl!" Dartz taunted as I tried my hardest to hold on, even though my hand is slipping.

Dartz shifted his gaze towards Timaeus. "Give it up you filthy dragon! You think just because you have a new partner means you have a better chance of defeating me? I killed your wife once and I can do it again!"

_What_?! Was I his wife in the past? Okay. I _really_ shouldn't be thinking about this now.

My hand started to slip even more. I'm not sure if I hold on for much longer.

"Mana hold on!" I heard my brother cry out.

Dartz shot a blast in my direction which hit my shoulder, causing me to fall down. I managed to grab on to the beast's lip. Okay. This is so gross!

Holding on to the lip with one hand for dear life, I made my wand appear before I muttered a spell, which I tried my hardest to remember, before my staff changed into a sword.

"Here goes nothing," I said my thoughts out loud.

I stabbed the sword just above the lip of the monster while I held on to the monster's lip with my other hand. The monster let out a roar and started to thrash its head around as I held the sword with both of my hands.

"Help me!" I cried out on the top of my lungs, hanging on the sword for dear life.

"Please drop!" I heard my brother cry out.

Looking down, I saw my brother, who is looking in the opposite direction for some reason, riding on Timaeus right below me. I don't want to do this right now, but I don't have many options right now. Here goes nothing.

Letting go of the sword, I fell down and I landed on Timaeus safely.

"Thanks," I said, looking at my brother with a tired smile and making my staff materialise in my hand again.

"Thank your ancient husband," Mahad replied. "I'm not gonna even guess what his human part is, because it's gonna be the first person that comes into my mind."

"Mahad now is not the best time to complain about my taste in guys!" I teased and Mahad rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the Red Eyes flew beside us with Heba sitting on it behind Joey.

"Mana, are you alright?" Heba asked, looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine," I replied, trying to take this in. "Though what's the plan now?"

"I'm going to see if I can weaken this thing a bit," Heba said before he started chanting something and a sword with a blade made of white fire appeared in his hand. The light that came from it was so bright that I had to cover my eyes in order to protect them. I heard a loud crash before the beast let out a loud roar. **(1)**

When the light dimmed, I opened my eyes to see a large burn on the side of the monster which I have a feeling that Heba caused.

That was awesome! I never knew Heba would be able to do something like that! I wish I was able to see him doing that!

Glancing to the side, I noticed Heba, who is wearing a leopard skin robe like a priest would wear in ancient Egypt, flying in the air before he hoped on the Red Eyes behind Joey. I swear he looks about my brother's age now since he looks as tall as Kaiba and has more mature features. **(2)**

"Sorry for the scare," Heba said bashfully and I swear he sounds like Dan Green **(3)** right now, "I needed a place to land, since the flying spell takes a lot out of you."

"Wait... badass Yugi?" Joey said with wide eyes as his dragon shot a blast at the beast. "Man, you look... tall! You're as Kaiba now!"

"Oh... yes... I had a growth sprit at eighteen," Heba explained. "Same will happen to Key Wi and Yami once they hit their adult age. Mana will be married to a strong handsome man when she grows up. Believe me!"

I wonder if Yami will look like that some day. Okay...maybe now is not the best time to be thinking about this.

"Still, that... was awesome!" Joey said with a childish grin as his dragon shot a blast at the beast. "You really are badass!"

"That's why you never underestimate the weakest links," Bakura said with a smirk. "Usually, the most innocent and childish person obtains the power of light, which can be powerful than an atomic bomb."

"You would know," Heba said with a smirk. "You kidnapped me before Yami sealed his soul."

"Don't remind me," Bakura growled while his cheeks gained a bit of pink on them.

"Still, what should we do now?" Joey wondered. "This thing still isn't going down."

"Wait," Mahad said before many gazes turned towards him. "Maybe we can get the monsters from the spirit world to attack that thing."

"Good idea," Heba said.

Mahad made the book of shadows appear in midair. Hastily, Mahad flipped through the spell book, trying to find the spell. When Mahad found it, he pointed to the page it was on.

Heba chanted a different spell of his own before he transformed into a Kuriboh with wings. Gasping, I stared at Heba's strange form with wide eyes. That's just weird. Then again, Mahad and I were able to change into our kas, so he must be able to as well.

Yami looked at Heba with a smug smile.

Focusing at the task at hand, my brother and I chanted the spell in the book before a vortex appeared out of nowhere and a bunch of Duel Monsters came out it, probably most I've seen in one place in my life.

"Damn this is awesome!" I said, trying to take this all in.

"Mana focus!" my brother said, getting my attention back.

"Oh right," I said sheepishly, focusing on the task at hand again.

"Um...attack?" I said, still unsure how to command these things.

In moments, the monsters attacked the beast with all they got where the monster isn't looking. I can't even tare my eyes away. The Great Beast sent blasts at the creatures, only hitting some of them.

Suddenly, a blast hit Heba which caused me to gasp before a few Kuribohs, creatures which had wings just like Heba's new form, popped out of nowhere. More and more Kuribohs began to pop out of nowhere, multiplying extremely quickly by the second. I burst out laughing. I remember Yami telling me that he used an attack like that on Kaiba.

Glancing to the side, Yami was smiling at that while Kaiba looked like he was about to kill something. Bakura seemed to be snorting while rolling his eyes for some reason. I guess he's familiar about that or this isn't the first time Heba has done this. I couldn't really tell which.

Joey was gawking up in laughter before the kuribohs suddenly exploded right in front of the beast. Okay, I certainly didn't expect that! I know Yami told me that Kuribohs were like mines, but I thought that was just a weird metaphor or something. I guess they literally are like mines. Still, it was awesome looking.

"Didn't know a Kuriboh could do that," Mahad said, seemingly surprised.

The Kuribohs changed back into one with wings and flew behind Joey on Red-Eyes Black Dragon before transforming back into Heba's normal form. Joey began laughing and gave Heba an encouraging pat on the back. Heba seemed slightly surprised by that. I guess Joey forgot that Heba's still kinda stuck in Ancient Egypt.

"That was fun," Joey said with a smile.

"It's been a while since the last I used multiply. I even got to show my new wings. I didn't have those when Yami was sealed."

"Wait, how did you—" Joey said before he cut himself off and his eyes widened. "Is Kuriboh your Ka?"

Heba nodded. "It may not seem much, but one that knows how to use him can use Kuriboh as a deadly weapon."

"Say, where did you get the wings?" Yami wondered.

"Funny story," Heba replied. "After my death, my Ka was used to weigh the prisoner's hearts. The priests were weighing the heart of this powerful thief they found was a villager of Kul Elna, only he didn't witness the destruction. Though, what they didn't expect was him to be made of pure light. This man could create wings on him by using the spell Transcend Wings spell. As the prisoner was doing the spell, the priests attacked the man and the Ka disappeared, but the spell was cast. Since the man's Ka disappeared and I was the only Ka left, the spell was transcended to me and I began developing wings, so I could fly out of the scale and proved to be more destructive, since I could fly from one place to the next. Unfortunately, I couldn't multiply if I had wings. If Kuriboh with wings was destroyed, he disappears, but the man became instantly weak and could not attack, so there were advantages. Though, I did discover I could use the Transcend Wings spell after Kuriboh multiplies. So if one was attacked with wings, the monster could no longer attack. Many Pharaohs found this a great advantage after my death, though my cousin Seth still hates it and continually does to this day."

Kaiba shoots daggers at Heba, probably embarrassed about that comment.

The other monsters kept on blasting the thing, but it still wouldn't go down.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" I called out in annoyance, saying my thoughts out loud. "Does this guy ever die? I beat video game bosses which were easier then this! How are we supposed to kill that thing?"

Bakura's eyes widened. "Wait, those dragons can turn into back into the knights, right?"

"That's right!" Yami said as if an idea just struck him. "We can turn them into knights!"

"But you have to use that spell, I can't understand a word it says, and my magic is already running out!" I pointed out. "Not to mention I need Timaeus to keep me off ground!"

"You can ride behind Seth and Mahad can ride behind Joey," Heba ordered. "Yami and I can do the spell together. I've got some magic left in me."

"How are we going to move from here to over there?" I questioned, saying my thoughts out loud.

Sighing, Bakura snapped his fingers. My brother started flying towards the Red Eyes. Suddenly, I started feeling like I was being lifted up by an invisible force and I stated to float toward the Blue-Eyes. I screamed in protest, not expecting that to happen. I was placed safely on the Blue-Eyes behind Kaiba while my brother was placed behind Joey on the Red-Eyes.

Glancing to the side, I noticed Heba jump off the Red Eyes and floated towards Yami. Heba stated chanting something before the same Egyptian text from before appeared in front of Yami. "Just read what it says."

"I'll try," Yami stated, sounding rather uncertain and nervous.

Yami and Heba chanted the spell which was on the text out loud. In seconds, the knights turned back into their human forms, floating in mid air in front of us.

"Thank you for your help!" the knight in the red armour, who sounded a lot like Joey, said with a smile while he floated in the air. "We'll take it from here!"

The knights off towards the beast, ready to fight.

"Those guys... look very familiar," Joey stated, staring at the knights.

"Of course they are!" Bakura said, sounding very annoyed by his remark. Shocked, Joey turned his gaze towards him. "They're look alikes of all three of you, except for the scar on Timaeus."

Glancing behind him, Bakura looked at Yami with a smirk. "Looks like we do have something in common."

Yami placed his hand just under his right eye as if he was trying to remember something. Shaking his head, Yami looked straight ahead and Bakura faced forward again. My brother stared at them as if he was trying figure out what just happened...not that I really blame him since I have no idea either.

The knights drew out their swords, crossing them together and pointing them at the beast. They chanted a spell together before they unleash a massive lightning energy with their swords which struck the monster. The blasted damaged the monster's wing, causing it to crash on to the island.

Timaeus and the other dragons flew down and landed on the island. We were able to get off, and were finally able to fight while on land. The beast seemed very weak, so much that it wasn't able to fly. Mahad and I didn't hold back attacking the stupid beast at its head, since we knew that was the weak point. Yami and Bakura also attacked after my brother and I did. A dark shield, probably sent by Dartz since he knows how to use Shadow magic, appeared.

"Oh wonderful!" Yami said while his voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Good! I've wanted to use this for a really long time," Heba smirked, then his body began to glow and hundreds of crossbows with bow made of light floated in the air. I couldn't stop looking at them. I never have seen anything like this before. Wait a second!

"Wait, those things weren't invented in ancient Egypt?" Yami questioned, staring at Heba in confusion.

"I know," Heba replied with a playful smirk. "You learn a few things in the Underworld, too."

Before I knew it, the cross bows fired inside of the monster's mouth which caused the monster let out a roar and I covered my ears so my eardrums wouldn't shatter. But somehow the monster didn't disappear.

"Con Prince, I hope you remember the dark bolt spell," Bakura said, looking in Yami's direction. Why the hell would Bakura call him that?

Yami turned his gaze towards him. "I do, but it takes two powerful dark users of the same level."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Bakura teased.

Yami and Bakura crossed their staffs together, pointing them at the monster. They chanted a spell together, creating a swirling ball of energy. The energy ball struck the beast before it let out a deafening cry before it disappeared.

"Yeah!" Yami and Bakura cheered, wrapping their arms around each other. After a few moments, they separated, giving each other awkward glances. Yami looked straight ahead, probably questioning what just happened. Bakura, strangely, had a small smile on his face as if he just found his lost toy. Why are they acting this way? I should probably talk to Yami about that later...

Suddenly, I felt ground rumble under my feet as if an earthquake was about to happen. Oh shit! The island must be sinking back into the ocean!

I ran towards the helicopter fast as I can while Yami and Heba weren't that far behind.

I quickly ran through the portal, getting to the area where the helicopter was. When I got to the helicopter, I rushed inside of it and huffed for breath.

Glancing over my shoulder out the window, I noticed Yami and Heba rushing towards the helicopter as the ground was slowly breaking a few feet from them.

"Yami, Heba watch out!" I cried out.

Within seconds, the ground underneath them caved in and they fell into the crack.

"Yugi! Yami!" I cried out before my brother pinned me down with his magic. Screaming, I tried to get free, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

Outside the helicopter, Joey and Tristan were trying to push Tea into the helicopter while she was wrestling to get free.

Lifting Tea over his shoulder, Bakura ran inside the helicopter while Tea was kicking and screaming before he dropped Tea on the floor.

Bakura locked the door behind him so we couldn't get out. The helicopter slowly lifted off the ground. I watched as the island crashed into the ocean, being completely consumed by the ocean waves.

Mahad did release the spell, since it was already too late and getting out of the helicopter would be suicide. I got up on my feet.

"Why did you leave them there!?" I shouted. "Do you enjoy leaving people and watching them die!?"

"You wouldn't have made it to Yugi in time. He was too far away," Mahad replied calmly, seemingly defeated.

"If you can do your calculations right, I'm sure you're smart enough to know that you can't run and grab your boyfriend without the rocks falling on you unless you have learned how to teleport, which I doubt you do," Bakura stated plainly with a slight smirk.

I dropped to my knees. I knew they were right. Even if I did run from the helicopter and ran after them, I wouldn't have been able to make it out alive with them. I would only end up being dead as they are now. I felt tears building up as Mahad began embracing me. I could tell he felt bad as much as I did.

Looking up with tears still on my face, I noticed that the ring was in Bakura's hand and the pointers on it were pointing sideways.

"Con Prince and Heba are safe," Bakura stated.

"How is that even possible?" Mokuba wanted to know, and I was thinking the same thing.

"Heba must've have transported him and Con Prince to a safe location when the island was being destroyed," Bakura explained.

"Can you give the pilot the Millennium Ring so the pilots can follow the direction?" Mokuba wondered, staring at him in confusion.

Bakura shook his head. "If the pilots use it, they'll burn to a crisp. The holder has to have shadow or light powers in order to avoid the Millennium Ring's powers of darkness."

Damn. That's harsh. But it kinda makes sense considering the item probably has really strong shadow powers which could over power a normal person.

"Kaiba, do you know how to drive a helicopter?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah," Kaiba answered, staring at him in confusion.

Bakura tossed the ring to Kaiba and he caught it in his hand with ease. "You can drive the helicopter to Con Prince's location, but you have to give me the ring back."

I stared at Bakura in confusion. How the hell is he able to be in control without wearing the ring?

"I suppose you know now that I'm still in control even with the ring off. Though, I can't switch back without it," Bakura answered my silent question.

Kaiba went towards the cockpit, wanting to fly this thing to where Yami and Heba are. I just hope they are alright.

* * *

1) Heba shoot a ball made of extremely hot fire at the monster which weakened the monster.

2) Basically, Heba changed back into what he looked like before he died because the spell took a lot of energy outta him.

3) Heba has Yami's English dub voice. Personally, I don't imagine Yami having his English dub voice like in the anime when I read fics and other things. In fact, I imagine Yami having the same voice as he did in the LucariousKlaw Yugioh fan dub...even though I can't find the damn thing anymore and I swear it dropped off the face of the Earth. You can imagine Yami or any other character in this story having whatever voice you want, I really don't care. I just wanted to get my opinion out there.

* * *

**(Aqua's room is decorated with cheep island decorations. At the front of the room there is a stand with two unlit teki torches on each side of it.) **

**Aqua girl 007:**Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:**Okay. What the hell is with all the island decorations? I never knew you had most of this shit.

**Aqua girl 007:**Well, I bought most of this at the dollar store because I want to make my room more like the Survivor tv show.

**Yami Bakura:**Why? I thought you weren't even into that show.

**Aqua girl 007:**Well, it's been a few months; and I have enough to come up with a verdict about my plan about whether or not to write the story with Mana solving the puzzle instead of Yugi. So I'm going to announce the result the same way they do on that show.

**Yami Bakura:**Why am I not surprised you'd do something stupid like this? And why the hell aren't you announcing this yourself?

**Aqua girl 007:**(she shrugs) Youngbountygirl felt like doing it, so I'm letting her do it.

**Youngbounty:**Now, it is time find out if the story shall be eliminated-

**Yami Bakura:**Just get on with it!

**Youngbountygirl:**(smirks) Since when did you get into this?

**Yami Bakura:**(he boils red) I'm not! I just want to get this over with it.

**Youngbountygirl:**Uh-huh. (rolls eyes)

(Bakura sends her a death glare, but she ignores it.)

**Youngbountygirl:**And the result is... (after a few minutes and Bakura feeling extremely intense) yes.

**Aqua girl 007:**So the Mana solving the story is going to be happening and is going to be published sometime in January.

**Yami Bakura:**NOOOOOOOOO!

**Aqua girl 007:**Wow. You really are turning into Darth Vader.

(Bakura sends her a glare. Aqua merely rolls her eyes.)

**Yami Bakura:**Also, I'm just surprised that you didn't add the Egyptain god cards into the fight. Then again, knowing you, you were too stupid to add something like that.

**Aqua girl 007:**First of all, I tried to fit them in, but there is already enough shit is happening in this chapter already as it is. If I did add the god cards, it would just make things way too complicated. Now, I know in the anime the god monsters also were the ones that destroyed the Great Leviathan before the huge shadow thing pops in front of Yami. It worked in the DOMA arc because the god monsters were the only ones fighting during the time. Now, in this chapter, we have: a shit load of duel monsters, the three dragon knights, and the gang, including a few people with magical powers, flying on dragons. And the build up was leading to the knights not the gods in this version of the DOMA arc. If I just slapped in the god cards into this for no reason, I might as well have Mickey Mouse, Justin Bieber and the Avengers help out too in this story...even though admittedly that would be kind of awesome.

**Youngbountygirl:**(bursts out laughing) That'd be awesome.

**Aqua girl 007:**Second, if I did add the god monsters, the joke I made near the beginning of this chapter would make no sense since Dartz would have a reason to steal the god cards.

Third, this chapter was hard enough for me to write as it is, I don't really want to add anything else to this.

**Yami Bakura:**Good for you. (leaves the room)

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **EzioAuditoreDaFirenze1500, yamistar22, PrincessWindNight, Zaconator and Zackis, **and** jess1224** for adding this to your favourites list.


	57. Cast Away

**Disclaimer: Haven't written this in a while—but no, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**-Yami POV-**

God my head hurts like hell.

"Wake up!" I heard Heba say.

Opening my eyes, I noticed that I was lying on a sandy shore near a body of water of some kind. The sun was setting in the far distance. I saw a helicopter, which had the Kaiba Corp. Logo on it, heading towards the island.

"Where are we?" I asked, standing up.

"I transported us to the closet piece of land that was nearby," Heba answered,** (1)** who still looks about like he's in mid twenties.

"So, you can transport too?" I said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah," Heba answered back with a smile of his own, "or at least wherever a lightning bolt can go when it strikes the ground."

"No wonder I have a serious migraine," I commented.

"Sorry," Heba apologized with a blush on his cheeks. "I keep forgetting to be careful with my powers around you sometimes."

Glancing to the side, I noticed Yugi's spirit form appear beside me.

"Look!" Yugi said, pointing to Dartz, who is lying unconscious on the ground, while shadows were circling around him. He must've been transported here somehow after that beast was defeated.

"Excuse me," Heba said before his hands started to glow. I took a step backwards, letting him pass. Heba walked past me towards Dart before a dim glow surrounded Dart's form as well before it slowly began to get brighter.

"Back up a little farther, Yami," Heba ordered. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Obeying Heba's orders, I backed off. Dartz continued to glow brighter and brighter until there was no trace of any shadows on him.

"I wanted to make sure that beast didn't have any trace of its substance inside Dartz like before," Heba said. "Ironheart did defeat Dartz last time, but due to his emotions for his son, he didn't use his magic to rid of any trace of darkness in him. Using light against one of darkness can kill him easily."

"Is he alive?" I said, staring at Dartz.

"I don't know," Heba said, "but I'm not willing to take the chance."

Soon enough, the helicopter landed on the island and Mana was the first to come out. Mana rushed up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and I picked her up, twirling her around. I pressed my lips on to hers. My eyes drifted shut as she moved her lips against my own. I heard my friends cheering in the background. But I could care less right now, I'm just glad to see her again.

We parted once we couldn't breathe no more. I opened my eyes before I quickly wiped the lip gloss off of my lips. Mana gave me a questioning look. I should probably explain more.

"Sorry, can't have Yugi freaking out again," I explained.

Mana laughed. "Fair enough."

Joey rushed up to me, putting me in a head lock from behind. I pushed him off of me, causing him to stumble backwards a bit.

"Did you really think you'd get away with that?" I teased with a smirk.

"Not really," Joey replied with a grin and a slight shrug, "but it was worth a shot."

"Glad to see your alright," I said, trying to mess with him.

Suddenly, I saw a faint glow nearby before the three knights, who were in their human form, appeared along with Chris and Iron Heart.

"Thank you all for your help," Iron heart said with a smile, "you all fought bravely."

"No problem," I said, trying to be polite. "We couldn't have defeated the Great Leviathan without your help, too."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Dartz move around on the ground.

"Does this guy ever give up?" Mana cried out in annoyance before she summoned her staff out again as if she's ready attack this guy again.

Heba put his arm back, stopping Mana in her tracks. "Wait."

Dartz opened his eyes, sitting up. He started muttering in another language, looking up at us.

His eyes shifted between Heba and I. Dartz eyes widened before he started yapping in another language as if he was freaked out about something.

"Uh...since when did he stop speaking Japanese?" Mana said, staring at him in confusion.

"His eyes are blue," I explained.

"Yeah, so?" Mana said, shifting her gaze towards me.

"His original eye color was green on one eye and yellow on the other," I pointed out. "Now, they're baby blue."

"I figured as much," Heba stated. "He had way too much shadow magic to be acting normally. Just like everyone else, he was brainwashed by the Orichalcos, only this was for over 10,000 years, so it was really hard to tell if he was really working for the Great Leviathan or not. Usually, when someone is brainwashed for a long period of time, it is harder to tell if he's being brainwashed or not."

Dartz started babbling in another language some more with glaring eyes and an annoyed look. The only word I understood was Manathila.

"Okay, how are we supposed talk to this guy if we don't know what the hell he's saying?" Mana said in annoyance again.

Iron heart called out in another language before Dartz ran over to his father and daughter, hugging them tightly.

The three knights rushed to his side shortly after, talking to Dartz in another language. Critias pointed to Heba and I. Hermos seems to be joking, since he's smirking and saying something in another language before Timaeus slightly pushes him in slight annoyance.

"Can someone please speak to me in Japanese?" Mana called out in annoyance again.

"Sorry," Timaeus said, walking up to us, "Dartz had been controlled by the Orichalcos for so long that he doesn't remember passed the destruction of Atlantis. He hardly even remembers the day his wife died. We had to explain to him what happened and why there are three Timaeus'."

I laughed. "No wonder he was freaked out!"

"He was more freaked out by the fact one Timaeus had shadow powers instead of light powers," Hermos said once he walked up to us. "He wasn't sure if one of you was an imposter or if he was just going nuts!"

When Dartz came up to us, he said something in his native tongue.

"Dartz owes you all thanks for saving him from the beast's control and the world," Timaeus translated. "I think I forgot to mention that Mana is not Manathlia."

Timaeus shifted his gaze back towards Dartz, speaking in Atlantian again. Dartz to blush slightly, muttering something back to him.

"Well, glad that's being taken care of!" Joey said, looking rather annoyed. "What's going to happen now?"

"We must return to our resting place," Iron Heart answered. "The Great Leviathan is destroyed and all is well."

"I guess this is goodbye?" I said with a frown.

"For right now," Heba replied. "The other Mana, the other Mahad, and my kids are probably worried sick after Dartz did a number on me. I'll be following the three knights and we will return to the Underworld where we belong."

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly. "Do you know the way?"

"Once you have been to the Underworld, you find ways of knowing your way back," Heba said with a slight shrug. "I know, I've been to the spirit world dozens of times and this won't be the last time I will probably have my visit here."

"If you're sure," I said, sounding a bit more hopeful.

"Oh, one more thing," Heba said before he chanted a spell and a duel monster card appeared in his hand. "I'll let you know who you should give this to," Heba said, handing the card to me.

Looking down at the card, I noticed that there was an image of a Kuriboh with wings, which looked like Heba's ka form.

"Is this your...?" I trailed off, looking down at the picture on the card.

Looking up at him, I noticed Heba gave me a smile. "Yeah. As I said, this won't be the last time I will appear here. We're not the only ones having crazy things following us everywhere we go."

Nodding, I put the card in my pocket.

Heba and the knights chanted a spell and a huge vortex, which I assume is a portal to the spirit world, appeared.

"Wait! How am I supposed to change from this?" Mana said, flipping through the Book of Shadows. She looked up at them again. "I don't see a reverse spell for this!"

Heba chuckled. "That's because to change back, you have to chant the same spell again... well your Ka will have to say the same spell. It's a soul switch spell. It is to switch the physical soul body of yourself and your Ka. The difficult part is letting her know you want to change back. It shouldn't be a problem. The other Mana senses your emotions, so just try having a wanting desire and she'll know you want to change. Same goes for Mahad. After that, then you chant the spell for your soul to return to your body. That part is the easy part."

"Ready to do this?" Mahad asked nervously before Mana nodded.

They both chanted a spell at the same time. And in flash, Mana and Mahad disappeared. Joey screamed on the top of his lungs, sounding a lot like a little girl. I couldn't help but laugh at his response. Before I knew it, my brother smacked Joey on the side of the head.

"Will you please shut up?!" Heba ordered before Joey looked at him with wide eyes. My friends stared at him wide eyed too. I can't blame them, especially since Yugi never does anything like that and Heba resembles him so much.

"Like I said before," Heba said more calmly, "Mana's soul just got sent back into her own body. So wherever her body is, that's where she would be right now. The same goes for Mahad."

I remember that Mahad took Mana to the hospital in San Francisco right after her soul was sent to be feed to the Great Leviathan. So Mana must be there now.

"So I guess the next stop is San Francisco then," Tea said sheepishly.

"Don't worry," Kaiba said, "I was already planning going back there so we can get Marik his meds... and for other reasons."

"What are you talking about?" Joey said, looking at Kaiba in confusion. I can't really blame him since he no idea about Marik or Kaiba's issues. **(2)**

"It's none of your damn business, Wheeler!" Kaiba snapped, causing Joey to jump.

"Our work here is done and now it is time for us to finally rest," Hermos said before I shifted my gaze towards him. "Seriously, do you know what it's like to be trapped in a pillar of ice for ten thousand years?!"

Smirking, I folded my arms. "At least you blacked out during the time you were trapped. Try being stuck inside a dark tomb for that amount of time, and then waking up and not remembering who you are."

"Okay, I can't argue with that," Hermos said sheepishly, sounding a lot like Joey.

Dartz spoke Atlantain again, seeming excited about something.

"Someone's impatient!" Critius replied, seemingly frustrated.

"You all go and I will catch up to lead you to the Underworld," Heba said.

"Very well, my prince," Iron heart said, bowing his head slightly. "And we shall meet again."

The knights along with Dartz and the rest of his family walked throw the portal while my friends said goodbye, except Kaiba but I already saw that one coming.

Joey pulled out his Hermos card and it was completely blank.

"What the hell?" Joey said, looking down at his card with wide eyes.

Heba chuckled. "The image on the card must've disappeared after the knights left because their mission is done. They removed themselves from the card. That's how the duel monster cards work. A part of their spirits merged into the card, like Dark Magician Girl. The knights want to rest, not fight. They have defeated the evil in Dartz's heart and now it's time for them to rest in peace."

Kaiba smirked. "I find it ironic that there are who knows how many duel monster cards. And now, you say these so called spirits which live within them are now resting in peace."

"Many of the spirits choose to fight," Heba explained, "because they want to and find enjoyment out of it. It's their way of resting in peace. Some find it in painting, some cooking, and some in fighting. I doubt if even Yami would want to rest and not be able to fight once in a while."

"He has a point," I said with a smirk.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm leaving! I've had enough of this shit for one day!" Kaiba said, walking back to the copter.

"Hey! You come back here!" Joey said, chasing after him. Damn. I'm surprised he's able to run in sand like that.

"Aren't you coming?" Tea asked, looking at me in confusion.

"I will," I answered. "I just want to say goodbye to Heba before I go."

As the others went inside the copter, I rushed up to Heba and I wrapped my arms around him, locking him in an embrace.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "I'm going to really miss you."

"I will too," Heba said as we separated. "I know this whole journey has been rough, but I want you to enjoy your time here before you gang your memories back."

"Why?" I wondered. I thought he want me to be in the afterlife with him.

"Well gaining your memories back will be a battle," my brother answered. "And I don't want you to put yourself back in war after just finishing this one."

I guess my brother does have a point when he puts it like that. It would be a bad idea to right into battle again when I'm not recovered from this one.

"I also want you to have memories of enjoying this life. It's very beautiful here. All I ever wanted was for you to enjoy yourself after your 3000 years imprisonment. Nothing brings me more joy than seeing my family happy."

"I will," I simply said.

"See you later then," Heba said with a smile.

"You too," I said with a smile. Heba walked into the portal and it disappeared after he entered.

With my hands in my pockets, I walked back to the helicopter. I'm glad that this whole war is over now.

* * *

1) They are actually off the coast of Spain in Donna Nation Park, but Heba doesn't know that.

2) Kaiba in this story has Cyclothymic disorder (a milder form of bipolar disorder) and takes medcation for it. I know this seems like I'm jumping the shark big time. But hear me out on this! I do think there is something off about Kaiba's character in the anime and manga to the point I don't think it's just due to having an oversized ego. He seems to go from being super happy when he gets what he wants to being angry the next to the point it does make me wonder. These are symptoms of being bipolar. The dramatic mood swings of this do not follow a set pattern. Depression does not always follow mania. A person may experience the same mood state several times - for weeks, months, even years at a time - before suddenly having the opposite mood. Also, the severity of mood phases can differ from person to person. Seto did signs of major mood swings during the Death-T thing in the manga from when he wanted to kill Yugi because he defeated him to liking him. Not to mention I think his days with his step-dad would leave mental scars on him. Also Seto could be taking meds and getting treatment for it so it's not quite as obvious. Also for those who know psychology, not all cases have visions or disconnect from reality, that's only in server cases. Besides, that's more schizophrenia then this anyways. **Also I'm not a psychologist so I can be wrong about this!**

* * *

(A bunch of people are at a house for a party. Aqua girl has a tired grin on her face.)

** Aqua girl 007:** Anyways that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Yami Bakura:** Wow. Someone's happy.

**Aqua girl 007:** Well, I've been working on this arc for over a year now and I'm just glad I got this arc done with so I can move on to the next one. Besides, it's New Years and I want to celebrate.

**Youngbountygirl:** Why wouldn't we be happy? It's 2013 and the world hasn't ended!

**Yami Bakura:** Because- (He pauses for a moment as if he was questioning something.) Wait, world end... don't tell me you believed in that 'world ending in 2012' bullshit!

**Aqua girl 007:** Don't worry about that; I thought that stuff was bs for a long time.

**Youngbountygirl:** I don't, but there's been tons of price cuts here 50% percent off at Target and Walmart.

**Aqua Girl 007:** Seriously?! Over that stupid rumor?

**Youngbountygirl:** (shrugs) I don't believe that, but it's still kinda funny. They never had a prince cut this low before, at least not 50% off. Even my mom was surprised.

**Yami Bakura:** And I care about this why?

**Youngbountygirl:** ... Target and Walmart sell Duel Monster cards.

**Yami Bakura:** (eyes widen) I'll be right back. (storms off)

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Also thanks BakurasGirl123, yugioh4ever, and luckyseven67 for adding this to your favourites list.

On a more serious note, I want to thank you guys for supporting me during the last year and since I started on this site in general, it really does mean a lot to me. You guys are super special awesome! I wish you all a happy New Year.


	58. In the Copter

******Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh. Takahashi. Ring a bell?**

* * *

**-Joey POV-**

When I entered the helicopter, I spotted my friends inside of it along with Rich Boy, Mana's older brother and Mokuba. Kisara was lying down on the bench near Kaiba, even though I have no idea why.

I watched as Kisara's eyes opened and moaned.

"Kisara, what the hell happened?" Kaiba said worriedly, helping her sit up.

"I... think I was hit on the head when Marik went mad. Then I..." Kisara trailed off before she out out a sigh. "I think I might need a vacation."

"I couldn't agree more," Kaiba said before he planted his lips on hers, kissing her.

Okay. What the hell...? When did they become a couple?

"Whoa, hold on, you guys are like...together?" I blurted out after they parted, staring at them in shock.

"Kisara was the only one who walked passed his death zone; it's really not that hard to tell," Tea pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world...and sadly it probably was. Seriously, how could I miss that?!

"And this is why you're still single," Kaiba said with that stupid smug smile of his.

"I got laid before!" I growled, saying the truth.

"That's pretty obvious, seeing that you used to live in the ghettos and probably f***ed with a bunch of harlots," Kaiba said with that stupid smile on his face before he sat down beside Kisara.

"Why you—" I said, ready to kick his ass.

"Both of you shut up before I separate you two!" Tea ordered with narrow eyes. Damn she can be scary some times.

I saw Mahad, who was lying down on a bench near Yugi, open his eyes before he let out a moan, sitting up.

"Where am I?" Mahad said, rubbing his forehead with his finger tips.

"Back in civilization," Tristan said, "if you call flying in a helicopter one."

Mahad's eyes darted around as if he was trying to take in his surroundings ...not that I really blame him considering he's been out for a little awhile.

Tea frowned. "Still, I think I'm gonna miss Heba. He was pretty cool."

"Are you kidding?" I beamed. "He was like Yugi if he escaped from Dungeons and Dragons."

"I suppose that makes sense," Bakura replied with a smile.

Bakura had a kind smile on his face, which probably means that this is the good Bakura...Still, he could be acting like he like during Battle City too.

"Hey, you're the real Bakura right?" I asked. "Like you're not the spirit inside the ring?"

Ryou nodded. "The spirit is sleeping right now."

"Wait, a spirit can get tired?" I questioned, staring at him in confusion.

"They can after using a certain amount of magic," Mahad explained. "Magic works very differently than physical fighting, since it takes a certain amount of life essence or Ba. Yami and the other Bakura used a huge amount of Ba to defeat the Great Leviathan, so they're very tired at this point, including me. That's mainly why Yami switched with Yugi and the other Bakura switched with Ryou."

Well, I guess that explains it. Hm, they did seem extremely exhausted. Poor guy.

"I actually feel sorry for Heba and the other knights," Yugi admitted with a frown. "The fight had to have taken a lot out of them and now they have to return, which might include using more magic."

"Not really," Mahad replied. "It might be hard to believe, but the knights have a huge amount of Ba, Heba especially. I knew from the day I saw Heba he was older than his physical state. He has more Ba than the Pharaoh and I combined. The Pharaoh, Mana, and I going against Heba would be the equivalent of Joey taking on the Hulk and that's probably an understatement."

My eyes widened. Damn! I never expected Heba to be that powerful! Who knew Yugi was so badass in the past?

"On top of that," Mahad continued on, "he was the only one, who brought the great beast a serious amount of damage."

"Wait, if Heba is as powerful as you say he is, does that mean he could've taken the beast on his own?" Tea asked.

Mahad laughed. "If he did, that would only lead to his death. Magic has its consequences, if it's used too much."

Tristan stared at Mahad in confusion. "Um... isn't Heba already... dead?"

"Not that kind of death," Mahad clarified, "I mean spiritual death. Magicians take the risk of death if they use too much magic. In other words, if I use so much dark magic, my body would be in a coma and my spirit would be gone forever. There would be no afterlife after that. That's the main reason why Heba couldn't defeat the monster alone."

So magicians can become physically drained if they use too much magic. And they can die if they go overboard with doing a spell, even if they are dead? God magic is weird and confusing some times. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with that shit.

Much to my surprise, Kaiba didn't say that we were idiots for believing in magic like he normally would. Then again, maybe he's too tired from fighting the monster and experiencing all this bullshit to snap back at us or to care anymore.

Suddenly, I heard a loud bang which caused me to jump. What the hell was that?

"Oh shit," I heard Marik growl. I heard a loud bang over and over again coming from inside of the utilities closet. "I am going to kill that f***ing little bitch!"

Wait. Is Marik inside there or something? When the hell did that happen? ...Actually, the more I think about it Marik must've been shoved inside of there while I was out. Still, that doesn't explain why he's inside there to begin with.

"Great, he's up!" Bakura said, covering his ears with his hands. Who is he talking about? Is he talking about the Other Bakura or something?

Glancing to the side, I noticed the puzzle give off a faint glow before Yugi and the pharaoh switched places.

The pharaoh yawned. "The hell?"

"It's okay," Mokuba assured us, "it's just Marik. He kept fighting me, so I tied him up and locked him in the closet."

Well, I guess that answers my questions.

"Okay, okay," Bakura said in annoyance before I saw his expression change into a much more mischievous one. He must've switched places with the spirit inside of that thing.

Bakura opened up the closet. Marik was sitting down in the closet while his legs were bound with rope and his arms were tied up behind his back.

I laughed even harder. I was laughing so loudly, tears were coming out of my eyes. I burst out laughing. The insanity is too much. I thought I would never see the day Marik would get his ass handed to him by Mokuba of all people. I tried to stop laughing, since I was running out of breath.

"Oh man, I love this!" I said, trying not to laugh my ass off. "The big bad Marik gets owned by a twelve-year-old!"

"F*** you!" Marik cursed loudly.

"I think you forgot the part where I poisoned you, Blondie!" Mokuba said with a smirk.

I felt my cheeks heat up at that comment. I still remember Mokuba doing that to me the night before the whole Death-T thing. I still can't believe he pulled that off.

Marik laughed, wiggling around a bit. "Ha! Take that!"

"You do know you're staying like that until we get to San Francisco right?" Mokuba stated, glancing at him.

"I swear kid; did you take steroids or something? I didn't even think you could hold me down like that!" Marik admitted with narrow eyes. "I'll get ya Mokuba, so you better be watching the shadows."

Mokuba smirked evilly. "It's on!"

I swear, sometimes he's just plain scary. Then again, I shouldn't be that surprised since he is Kaiba's brother after all.

"I knew you couldn't come out of the closet," Bakura said with a smirk, "but this is just too much."

"What?!" Marik snapped while he's red in the face. "I'm not gay!"

"How many men do you see wearing midriffs and makeup?" Bakura teased him some more. As much I hate this guy, he does have a point. I mean, why the hell did Marik wear that stupid top during Battle City?

The pharaoh laughed. "He has a point."

"Oh sure," Marik growled, "Like you've never worn makeup before, Pharaoh!"

"What I wore 3000 years ago doesn't count," he said smugly.

"F*** you!" Marik cried out. "F*** all of you!"

"C'mon Marik, you don't have to be stuck in the closet forever," the pharaoh said with a smirk, trying to mess with him.

"I'm so making you both pay," Marik growled.

"Yes, you do that," the Bakura said smugly.

Ryou's expression changed to a much kinder one. Ryou let out a sigh before he took off the ring, glaring down at it.

"That wasn't really you... was it?" Marik asked, staring at him in confusion.

"That was the Spirit of the Ring," Bakura admitted. "Sometimes I wonder if he's bipolar."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think I know," I heard Marik say and I turned my gaze towards him. "I've hung around the guy during Battle City. I don't know how to explain it, but during the time, in Battle City, when we were dueling on the streets, Bakura seemed... I don't know. He was an ass, but the annoying kind of ass." Marik narrowed his eyes at Yugi. "Like when the Pharaoh tells me to 'come out of the closet'!"

Yugi bit his lip as if he was trying not to laugh. I wonder if the pharaoh has something to do with it since normally Yugi wouldn't laugh at something like that.

"When we made it to the finals, like when Bakura stabbed himself on the arm and when he was inside the blimp dueling against the Pharaoh... he... he was... he was f***ing insane! It's like one second he's complaining about me forcing him into this damn mess and next thing you know he's trying to murder me for no f***ing reason! I swear, if I didn't have the millennium rod, that lunatic would've strangled me to death!" Marik let out a sigh, leaning his back against the closet. "Sometimes, I don't know if he's psychotic or my friend."

I noticed Yugi look to his right in pure shock. I wonder if the pharaoh feels the same way about him. After all, him and the Other Bakura did seem had something going during the fight that monster.

"He was probably trying to fool you into thinking you two had it going on," I said.

"I don't know," Marik replied. "It's not even the same like how I fooled you guys to thinking I was on your side. Usually, someone that pretends is really nice and friendly in their own way. Bakura was nothing, but an annoying ass. At the same time, it was fun annoying him and trying to play him back. He'd steal my stuff, I'd steal his. It'd be like if Tristan put a knife to your throat. To me, Bakura was that kind of guy. He was the kind that'd go to your house and steal your shit. The kind that would sit with you in jail instead of bailing you out. You know?"

That kind? Shit.

Glancing to the side, I noticed Yugi looking to his right again before he shifted his gaze towards the floor as if he was unsure about something.

"You know, Joey," Tristan said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I notice that you and Yugi are very close, yet you haven't taken one thing from him, not even the food in his house."

"He lets me borrow some paper or pencils for school!" I snapped.

"That doesn't count if you ask."

"Well... he doesn't take things from me."

"He takes your six pack."

"It's the pharaoh that does that and taking beer from my old man doesn't count!"

"Wait, Yugi doesn't drink!" Tea said.

"The pharaoh does apparently," Bakura said, covering his ears again...even though I have no idea why.

"Ryou is right. Back in Ancient Egypt, it was more common to drink beer then water," Mahad explained. "It's no surprise that the Pharaoh drinks. I'm surprised you didn't know this." **(1)**

Tea shifted her gaze towards Yugi. "Does the pharaoh drink?"

Yugi's cheeks gained a bit of pink to them. "Only at Joey's house. I keep telling him he shouldn't be doing it, but he insists and, so far, he's never gotten drunk. He's also the only one that can keep Joey's dad from passing out, so after a while, I gave up."

"The pharaoh is also the only one that can handle my old man," I said. "I swear, the pharaoh goes ninja when my dad attacks him. He does all these badass moves I never even thought he could pull off! If I'd have known Yugi had that kind of potential, I would've thought twice before shoving him inside his locker last year."

Marik laughed. "I would've loved to see that in action."

"Is everyone in here?" one of the guys called out.

"Yes," Kaiba called back.

"Take off now!" one of the men called out from the front of the copter.

The helicopter started to lift off of the ground and things on the ground got smaller and smaller the higher up we got. Sitting down beside Yugi, I lend back against the wall and crossed my hands behind my head. I'm just glad this shit is done with for now.

* * *

1) I know what some of you guys are thinking. I know Atem didn't drink in the anime. But I still think it's way more realistic for Atem to had alcohol during his life time since it was more common to drink beer then water back in ancient Egypt. This also doesn't mean Atem got drunk on a daily bases. Even though beer was a staple in the ancient Egyptian diet, they didn't tolerate drunken behaviour the same as today expect during the Festival of Drunkenness.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:**Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it. (Dr. Melvin marches into the room) How was the trip anyways?

**Dr Melvin:**Are you kidding me?! I spent the few months with Shadowclanwarrior, who wanted to use me for one chapter of her fan fiction!

**Aqua girl 007:**That doesn't sound too bad. I spent a few months in subspace.

**Youngbountygirl:**And I was put in a bubble, then in a wooden cage in a strait jacket with my mouth gagged. Not to mention I was brainwashed by an evil teddybear to take over the world after watching reruns of Barney and Friends.

**Aqua girl 007:**I thought that was your psychic counterpart.

**Youngbountygirl:**It's complicated. Besides, you aren't even a ligimate scientist.

**Dr. Melvin:**Yes I am!

**Youngbountygirl:**(rolls her eyes) Right. Seriously, I've seen better villains!

**Dr Melvin:**I'll show you! (Growling, he storms out of the room like a child.)

**Aqua girl 007:**(turns her gaze towards Youngbountygirl) Think we should worry about him?

**Youngbountygirl:**Not really, if he pulls anything, I'll use the rod on him.

**Aqua girl 007:**(shrugs) Good point.

Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks Anne Elric, Rise of the Fallen, and MikkiNikki101 for adding this to your favorites list.

I'll be right back, I'm just going to put some popcorn in the microwave.

(As Aqua leaves the room, a portal starts to appear on the wall of the room. Youngbountygirl's eyes widen, then showed a glare as an evil female laugh is heard)


	59. Discussions

**Disclaimer: Haven't written this in a while—but no, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**-Mana POV-**

I opened my eyes slowly to find that I was in a very unfamiliar white room. I was on an uneven bed with railings on the side. The pillow under my head was hard as a rock.

My arms where tangled up in clear tubs. I lifted up my wrist and saw a strange plastic bracelet with writing on it. When I looked at it more closely, I realized it was personal information. I was in a hospital.

"You'll pay for this – you hear me!" I heard Rex and Weevil yell at the same time.

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breath inaudibly, still confused about what was happening around me. I rolled over on my bed, and I watched Rex run in the hall through the doorway opening. I have no idea how Rex and Weevil got here in the first place, but I really don't care right now.

My eyes travelled to the other side of the room. A man, who is about Mahad's age and is wearing a hospital gown, was sobbing. His head was ducked down while he clutched a small, burnt action figure in his hand. His face was so close to the toy that his nose was only inches from it, and his red hair brushed against it.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" I asked, uneasy about how he might respond. The man turned his gaze towards me, shaking his head while there were still tears brimming his eye lashes. "Okay, if you wanna talk, I'm open ears. I think we've all had a long day... well long week, month, however long we've been in this hell hole."

"Not as long as I have," I managed to hear the guy speak very softly.

"Hm?"

The guy let out a sigh, wiping the tears off of his face with his hand. "You see, when I was a little kid, I lived in a poor country along with my younger brother, though I don't remember where. Our parents died when I was about your age, maybe slightly younger. My brother was about six and I took care of him, since we didn't have anyone else to care for us.

"Years passed and one day, Gozaburo came to our country to demonstrate some of his new weapons to some high-ranking officials. Instead of shooting an animal, he shot my little brother in the heart. When they saw it was my brother, they just left him there. I ran to my brother and tried to use my shirt to stop the bleeding. I tried to save him, but it was too late.

"Without my brother I felt so alone and wishing there was something I could do to replay the events that happened and change it all back. Then, I began questioning why those men never tried to help my brother, even if it was an accident. If that were me, I would at least try to save that person, but Gozaburo nor the other officials ever did a thing! I even questioned if it was really by accident or done on purpose. I promised that I would never forgive them.

"I met Dartz about a year later and he knew of my distress. He promised me, if I join him, I would make Gozaburo pay for what he did, so I joined and... I don't remember much from there. I remember realizing that Gozaburo was killed and rumors declaring that Seto Kaiba, his son and heir, possibly killed him. I saw him no different from Gozaburo, so I took out my anger on him.

"I finally did get a chance to duel Seto. I don't remember half of what happened, since it was all a blur, but there was one part I remembered the most. I was dueling him inside the plane, while it was on autopilot. The plane tipped and we almost fell, but he was trying to support himself with the two other seats between him. I was able to catch several scars that made a virtical line across his neck like he had been choked by a thin wire."

"Damn," I replied quietly. I knew Kaiba went through hell with Gozaburo, since Prince told me that it was the main reason why Kaiba is such an asshole. I still can't believe he did those things to Kaiba.

"I began seeing a vision of a younger version of Kaiba being strapped to a chair, and that man that killed my brother choking him with a wire until his face turned blue. I know that feeling of almost being choked to death. I once got my neck caught in some vines and fell from the tree, almost being choked to death, if I had not held the vine holding my neck in a noose. I asked where he got those scars from and he told me 'none of your business' of course. My eyes opened and I started seeing Gozaburo's face in mine. It was only at that moment that I realized what I had done. I was so blinded by revenge that I took my anger on Gozaburo out on someone that didn't deserve it.

"I don't remember the rest, except no longer wanting to duel Kaiba anymore. I just remember waking up here. Though... I think I made a huge mistake and now, I don't know what I should do now."

"Well... I don't think he has anything against you," I said, "especially since he did take you to the Emergency Room. I don't know much about Gozaburo Kaiba, but from what I did learn from him, he was a huge dick and did abuse Kaiba and his little brother on several occasions after adopting them."

"Wait, you mean Seto Kaiba is Gozaburo's adopted son?" The guy asked in complete astoundment. He seemed very spaced out. "No wonder they don't look alike."

"Yeah... as for Gozaburo's death... Gozaburo committed suicide after Kaiba turned all of his officials against him. There are rumours stating that Kaiba killed the guy, but my friends confirmed me that he never touched Gozaburo."

"I think I remember Kaiba's little brother saying something about that, including that young girl with him that reminds me of Pepper Potts without the freckles and the red hair. **(1)** How did you know about that?"

"We... kinda go to the same school together. We're not friends...though I think one of my friends is," I replied, though I'm not sure if Prince's rivalry with Kaiba could be considered friendship. He did say he considered Kaiba a friend in a weird way. Can't imagine how that would work. Then again, I suppose if Kaiba is willing enough to help Prince get to Dartz, I suppose there's some sort of bond or friendship somewhere. Maybe it's like Thor and the Hulk where they go off and on with being friends or clashing.

"Say, weren't you one of those biker guys that worked for Dartz?" I asked. The man looked up in mild shock, trying to figure out if he met me before. "Since you and your friends aren't under his influence anymore, maybe this can be a good chance for you guys to start over. I know you boys have been though hell and back for too long."

"Prehaps you're right. I'm... sorry if I did anything to hurt you or your friends... I know now that Dartz's seal turned me into a monster and I couldn't control myself. Do you know anything of what's going on with the others?"

"Not really," I admitted. "Though if it makes you feel any better, at least the seal didn't try to kill you like it did to one of my friends."

"Did it?"

"I... guess you don't remember that one. It's probably better you don't."

"...Probably. By the way, my name's Alistar."

Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by a bunch of yelling and banging on the walls. It made both Alistar and I jump out of our skins. It took me only a second to realize that yelling and banging came from Marik. I couldn't understand what he was yelling about until the noise came closer to my room, which wasn't too far from the elevator.

"Help!" I heard Marik shout. "I'm being assaulted by a f***ing prick! Put me down or I'll kick your ass Kaiba!"

What the hell? What is going on?

"So help me, if you don't shut up, I will give you more hell! I'm not putting you down!" Kaiba warned.

"This is an assault people! A physical assault people!" I heard Marik cry out. "Get this prick to put me down!"

What is going on out there? Why is Marik yelling and screaming like that? I looked at Alistar and he seemed just as confused as I was.

"This must be the room," I heard my brother say. "Thank you, Kaiba."

As my brother opened the door and walked into the room, I saw Seto walking by while carrying Marik, whose hands and feet are tied, over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes or something. Okay, this is pirceless! I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing. I shouldn't be laughing at this, but this is too much.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Alistair scrunching up his lips. I guess he finds this amusing, too.

"You didn't have to carry me around like a sack of potatoes!" Marik snapped, wiggling around. "I could've gone myself!"

"I know," Kaiba said with a smirk before he walked out of view.

"F*** you, Kaiba!" I heard Marik swear. "F*** Bakura! F*** Yami! F*** all of you! All of you guys suck!"

I stared at my brother in confusion, trying to stop my laughter. "What happened? Why is Marik tied up like that?"

"Marik went mad, while we were fighting Dartz," Mahad explained as he walked towards my bedside, "so, Mokuba knocked him out. Then, Mokuba tied Marik up and locked him in the closet of the helicopter until we got here. Kaiba took him and now is on his way to get his and Marik's prescription."

"Wait. Kaiba's on prescription?" I questioned, staring at my brother in confusion.

Mahad shrugged his shoulders slightly. "You learn something new every day. Yugi didn't seem too surprised, so I'm guessing he knew about that."

Mahad turned his gaze towards Alistair. "Are you the guy who was with Kaiba on the plane before it crashed?"

Alistair looked up at my brother with wide eyes. "Y-Yes, how'd you—"

"After the plane landed, some of my friends and I found Kaiba with you passed out. He took you here," Mahad explained.

"I think I might be here for a long while... thinking of going through counselling. If you get the chance, can you tell Kaiba that I'm really sorry?"

"I will. Though, I doubt if Kaiba has anything against you. He's been through worse, than the stuff you pulled. If anything, he probably respects you for facing him like that, even if it was through extremes. Dartz brainwashed you and some of our loves ones, including myself."

"What about Raphael, Valon, and Mai?"

"Mai is returning home. Yugi and Joey are willing to give her some of their finances to help her get back on her feet. Valon is going to his parents to reconcile with them and Raphael is on his way here, after hearing that you woke up. He's thinking of starting over."

He beamed. "Sounds good."

The doctor arrived, seemingly happy when he saw Alistar with open eyes.

"Ah, looks like you just woke up. Everyone's waking up today! We'll just be placing you in another room. My apologies, but there was just no room before," the doctor said, taking Alistar's bed and rolling it.

"Thanks," Alistar thanked the doctor, leaving the room.

I sighed, and then looked around the room. I couldn't find Prince or Yugi anywhere.

I looked up at Mahad. "Where's Yami... or Yugi?"

"His family called. He's right outside there." Mahad pointed towards the door way. I could barely see Yugi's hair and his arm. Why didn't I catch that? "At least we know them and the rest survived. Tea and Tristan's families were with the police during the attack. Don't know about Joey's father, but Joey did check on his mom and sister and they were all right."

"What about Ryou? I'm sure his family is worried about him."

"Ryou lives on his own, but he checked on his father and he's doing fine."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I stated my thoughts out loud. "How did Yugi's family survive?"

"You're going to have to ask him after he's off the phone."

I'm guessing Mahad doesn't know at the moment either.

Yugi did finally arrive at my room, or at least slightly. I could hear him talking to his mom on the phone, trying to assure that he was alright. I honestly don't blame her for being extremely worried about Yugi, especially since he's half way around the world. I wonder what time it is in Japan right now.

"I told you, I'm fine! Kaiba found us and we were protected by the military... yes, everyone else is okay too..." Yugi laughed at something suddenly. "I have to agree with Grandpa there. I'm fine, I really am!" Yugi paused for a moment as my brother walked out of the room. "I love you too. Tell Ishizu that Marik's fine too... bye!"

"Sorry about that," Yugi said, putting his iPhone in his pocket. "My mom got worried after the monsters attacked Domino City."

"How did everyone survive?" I wondered.

"Ishizu and Odion, apparently, took Grandpa and my mom to safety in our basement, trying to fight off the monsters. "

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought they didn't have magical powers."

"They don't. My mom fought them off with her ladle and a frying pan while Odion and Ishizu used their duel disks."

"A ladle and a frying pan? Sounds a lot like something out of Tangled," I said my thoughts out loud with a smile.

"Trust me, that ladle is deadly. Sometimes I even wonder if a penalty game or being attacked by Mom's ladle is worse."

I started to laugh. I guess Yugi's Mom uses a ladle for discipline or something.** (2)** Though, I would think being hit by one of those things would be painful as hell. I can see why Yugi would fear his mom's ladle.

"Sorry," Yugi apologized. "I'll let you and Yami talk."

The puzzle around Yugi's neck glowed before him and Yami switched places.

"Normally, I would volunteer to calm Mom down," Yami explained, "but the last time I talked with her, while in Yugi's body, she thought I was on drugs."

"I wonder why?" I said my thoughts out loud.

"It was because of my red eyes and... serious voice... she still didn't trust Joey during the time."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's one thing to make a new friend, it's another when that friend beats you up and shoves you in a locker on a regular basis. On top of that, he also joined a gang that sold drugs and hurt women."

"Oh... I forgot about that part... Wait, they hurt woman?"

Yami glared darkly. "Might as well have."

I know Yami told me about Joey's former gang and how they almost killed Joey, and later Yugi. I wasn't sure why Yami included the last part part. I guess there was more to them than just using teasers to torture their victims. Maybe Joey told Yami more about what his former gang did that me nor anyone else know about as of yet.

"You know, you don't have to stand there. You can take a seat beside me if you want too," I offered.

With little hesitation, I moved to one side of the bed, leaving half of it for Yami. He complied and took a steady seat next to my hips.

"Thank you." He looked at me thoughtfully. "How are you feeling?"

Though my body may have been soothed by the softness of the bed, my mind was still stuck in a never ending circle of pain. Headaches are the worst. I saw medication for it on the table next to me, but I really don't want to take it. I know what happened when my brother was on meds at the hospital. I don't want the same thing to happen to me.

"I'm getting better, but I still feel like shit."

"I felt the same way when I was in the hospital after the Anubis thing."

"I felt the same way too after that," I said while my head was still pounding.

Yami was staring into space. What is Yami thinking about? I mean the last time I saw him make that face was when he was worrying about DOMA on the air plane to San Francisco.

"Mana," Yami said after a few moments, "I'm truly sorry about what happened, and about what I did and said to you during my duel with Raphael."

"Yami, I forgive ya. I know you were being controlled by the seal and weren't thinking clearly. And I wasn't exactly a saint too."

He sighed. "It's not just that, I did some horrible things in the past and —"

"Yami, I already know about what you did during those shadow games. I learned that when I was in the bubble. You were trying to protect your friends and family, even if it wasn't in the best way." A smile appeared on my face before I laughed. "Besides, it's not like you're the Gary-sueish Superman." **(3)**

"Or Captain Underpants!" Yami interjected as a playfully smirk came on his lips.

Folding my arms, I leaned back against the head-board. "Hey! I love that comic!"

Yami folded his arms. "Oh, so you hate a respectable, responsible, and modest man of steel, but you don't mind a guy who runs around in underwear and a cape going, 'Tra la la!'? Maybe I should start doing that, so you'll give me more respect!"

I shoved Yami in the shoulder playfully. "Don't you dare!"

"Come on, you know I look hot without a shirt." Yami laughed before he stood up from the seat that I gave him. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too—"

I cut him off when I shoved Yami playfully again and laughed, even though it was painfully too. "Shut up!"

"Oh come on! I'm just messing with ya," Yami said before I rolled my eyes.

Yami looked toward the door, then gave me a kiss right on my cheek.

"I should be going now," he said, then got up and walked toward the door. "Besides, I think the nurses are going hurt me if I stick around much longer."

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. I gave out a smile. It was getting dark and I was extremely tired. "Still, thanks for dropping by. It means a lot to me."

He smiled. "No problem. Good night."

"Night."

As the door closed quietly behind him, the room exploded into silence. All that was left was me in a hospital bed with machinery beeping behind me and the window. I'm just glad this whole DOMA thing is over. Now, I can finally rest myself.

* * *

**1) **Pepper is a character in the Iron Man comics and movies. Pepper is a female assistant who works for Tony Strak who owns a company like Kaiba in the Iron Man movies.

**2)** In the manga, Yugi's mom used a ladle to discipline her son sometimes.

**3) **Quite honestly, Superman is not my favourite superhero on the planet. I know some people like Linkara like him because he doesn't kill people and seems like an icon. Just because he doesn't kill people doesn't make him a good super hero. A lot of superheroes are against killing and can still be complex and realistic characters. In fact some of my favourite superheroes I like are because they don't always solve their problems by killing people. Superman to me seems too prefect and way too powerful for my own tastes in some of the movies he's in to the point it does annoy me. He even has wall fixing powers in one of the movies! Wall fixing powers! If you like Superman, that's fine and I'm not going to hold that against you. He's just not my favourite super hero on the planet and I like a ton of other super heroes more then him. Though, I enjoy some of the comic books, series and movies he's in. But to each is his own.

Also, no I don't actually think Superman is a Gary-sue, but I do think he can be poorly written character in the wrong hands. But most superheroes or any type of characters are like that, really.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it! Say, feel like popcorn?

**Youngbountygirl:** Sure, why not?

**Aqua girl 007:** Alright, be right back. (walks to the kitchen)

(a portal opens in the middle of the living room that's colored pink. Youngbountygirl furrows her eyebrows as the figure steps out of the portal. This figure is an exact copy of Youngbountygirl, but is slightly shorter and younger on the face, has green ghost skin with red eyes, black hair, no glasses, and wears blue short shorts and matching tank top with matching high heeled blue boots.)

**Youngbountygirl:** (glares) YOU! (brings out millennium rod and points it at Anne) I thought I banished you to the other world!

**Anne**: (laughs evilly) Did you really think I would be gone for good? I knew you would crack sooner or later with your pathetic _fandom_.

**Youngbountygirl:** What are you talking about? How did you even get your powers back? I don't write Danny Phantom stories anymore! You're not supposed to exist!

**Anne:** Wasn't there a 100th fan fiction special you were doing?

**Youngbountygirl:** (eyes widened) Oh no... you mean that-

**Anne:** Yes. You're still writing a Danny Phantom fan fiction, even if it is your _last_ one, and that means I'm more powerful than ever! (fists start glowing pink)

**Youngbountygirl:** You don't scare me. I stopped you once and I can stop you again. (millennium rod glows)

**Anne:** (shakes head and chuckles evilly) Your love for Danny Phantom is just too much to you for this (touches the tip of the millennium rod) little thing to save you... sister. (shoots Youngbountygirl with some hot pink energy that surrounds her and trapping her in an electric bubble while laughing evilly. Some electricity electrocutes Youngbountygirl, who screams, but the barrier prevents any noise from escaping her mouth. She passes out and faints before dropping down on the floor unconscious. Anne walks to Youngbountygirl and takes off her glasses before putting them on her face) Sweet dreams. Hope you like it in my world, which you deleted, Youngbountygirl (throws Youngbountygirl inside the pink portal before it closes) or should I say Dannyandsamlover. That was your previous name, wasn't it? So mary-sueish you were back in the day.

**Aqua girl 007:** (from the kitchen) Hey, is something wrong!?

**Anne:** Better change back before she notices something. (changes to her human form, which is an exact copy of Youngbountygirl, then runs to the kitchen) COMING!

**Aqua girl 007:** About time! Say... weren't you a bit... you know... older?

**Anne:** I look young for my age, remember?

**Aqua girl 007:** Yeah, but... never mind. (takes the popcorn) Anyways, thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **gundam1, Thalie14, Isabella234534, YukiTenchi , AmandaSpardaBVB** and **clinicalyInsane** for adding this to your favourites list.

**Anne:** Shouldn't we head back just in case the morons show up?

**Aqua girl 007: **Good point. (walks back to the living room)

**Anne: **(smirks and eyes turns from brown to red for one mere second)


	60. Titanium

******Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh in any way, shape or form. But all my fanfiction comes with a 100% money back guarantee. If you are not completely satisfied with what you read, I will refund everything you payed, no questions asked!**

* * *

**-Ryou's POV**

I was walking around the hospital gift shop, giving myself something to do until my friends arrive. If I'm going to be stuck in America for a while, I might as well bring back a souvenir.

Glancing to the side, I noticed a clothing rack with many items on it, including a black trench coat. I felt a temptation inside of me coming from Mou Hitori no Boku. While he can be hard to read a lot of the times, but if there's one thing I do know about him, he had a knack for wanting to steal things. If there was something he wanted, he was willing to steal it. It is a good thing I have money in my pocket, so he wouldn't have to go that route and end up behind bars in a foreign country.

**_You should wear that._**

Ignoring the spirit's request, I turned my attention on the items away from the trench coat. After a few moments, I spotted a purple BBF necklace, which was magnetised, amongst the items. I took it and pulled the two ends off. It snapped off just by a tug. I smiled, knowing that this could be useful the next time he tries to harm my friends. All they have to do is just pull the ring off and the necklace would snap off just by a tug.

I heard him groan. **_I'm not going to be caught dead in that hideous thing!_**

_And I'm not going to let you hurt my friends anymore! You're not playing fair with me by stealing back the ring and sticking it around my neck! At least this way, my friends can pull it off!_

**_ Whatever, just as long as you buy the trench coat too. I'm not walking around looking like Popeye! Even Yugi wears a better outfit and it's a damn uniform!_**

_I do not look like Popeye! _

**_Uh-huh, _**he thought sarcastically. **_Get the damn outfit or I will!_**

I let out a sigh. I know that he means that he intends to steal it; and that's the last thing I want.

Annoyed, I yanked one of the trench coats off of the rack. I bought the two items at the counter, and I was surprised the woman working at the counter didn't give me a funny look. I mean I was buying a girly item after all. Perhaps she was assuming that I was buying it for a girlfriend or she was having a hard day and didn't care anymore. Either way, I got the necklace and decided to try them on.

I placed my new magnetised lanyard through the hole of the necklace, then placed it around my neck, putting on the trench coat. I tested it out by pulling the necklace off, which immediately snapped off just like I intended. I don't know how long it'll take for the spirit to force me to keep the thing on, but I didn't think he would try right now, since my friends aren't nearby. I figured he'd do it when he got the chance.

_Now that's more like it. I suppose the lanyard doesn't look too bad. What do you think?_

_**Huh? Oh yeah...I suppose that lanyard doesn't look bad as I thought. At least it beats that stupid chain Con Prince wears around his neck. I'm surprised he's not getting any neck aches from that damn thing!**_

I started to walk towards the food court, since I saw my friends head in that direction awhile ago before I tucked the ring under my shirt to prevent my friends from worrying about me too much. For some reason, I feel a little uneasy with Mou Hitori no Boku. I guess he's not in the mood to do anything. I still don't trust him, but that wasn't to say I never tried communicating with him. For one, it's always better to know your enemy and... we kind of have history together. It never mattered how many times he hurt my friends, I still have memories of him before the whole catastrophe. I can't forget that, at one time, he was my closest friend and the brother I never had. It's hard to forget those kinds of memories, even if that person did betray you after all those years. A part of me wants those memories back and, because of this, at times I would tend to treat him like that close friend/brother I knew those years ago. I didn't even think that would ever happen until he returned during Duelist Kingdom.

**_You've got the blackmail right?_**

_ Yeah... _

I dug into my pocket, pulling out my cell phone which had the video of Marik throwing the fit while Seto was carrying him on it. I couldn't help, but laugh, even though it was rude of me to do so. Mou Hitori no Boku kept telling me to record the whole thing and I eventually agreed, since it was funny. I kind of feel guilty, but Mou Hitori no Boku always has a way of convincing me to do things, even things I know I'm going to regret later in life. At least it wasn't as bad as the time he told me to steal some hot pockets for dinner when I was 10 which got me grounded for a month.

_**Make sure you save it in your email, just in case Marik steals your phone.**_

_You're the thief!_

_ **And that's how I know these things.**_

Sighing, I sent the copy of the video to my email.

Why did I just do that?! It's not that I'm being controlled or anything, but... sometimes he does make a good point. There was also the part that Mou Hitori no Boku had a good thing going on for Marik, so I figured, among all things, he wouldn't harm Marik or turn him into a figurine. I mean he did try to save Marik from his other self at one point. I've got to give him some slack for that!

When I got to the café the hospital had, I spotted Yami and Joey sitting at one of the tables. Joey was stuffing his face with food, being that he hadn't eaten a decent meal in a while from all the craziness and the Dartz thing going on. That didn't keep the other people around him from staring at his stuffed face. Yami seemed to keep his cool, despite that. I arrived at the table, waving.

"Hey you guys," I greeted, sitting down on a free chair which was around the table and putting my phone in my pocket.

"Hey," the Pharaoh replied while Joey took another bite out of his burger.

"So, where is everyone else?"

Yami took another bite out of his sandwich. "Mahad is in Mana's room; Marik is in the psyche ward; and I am not sure where everyone else went."

Yami started tapping on the screen of his iPhone with his left hand, taking another bite out of his sandwich. My guess was that he got the email I sent him, especially when he began chuckling afterward. He was listening to the video through ear buds, so he wouldn't interrupt everyone else while they were eating. Joey rose two eyebrows, and then leaned over toward the Pharaoh to see what he was watching.

"What are you laughing about?" Joey asked.

Yami rewound the video and showed it to Joey, who burst out laughing.

"Wow!" Joey said, continuing to laugh. "Email that to me, I am so adding that to my favs."

The Pharaoh smirked and pressed some buttons on his phone. I could only guess he was forwarding the email to Joey, after probably saving it. It wasn't a video I posted online, since I thought that would be too cruel if I did that.

I glanced to the side and I noticed Marik coming to our table, looking like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. In fact, he looks as if he wants to kill something right now. I guess Kaiba really got him when carrying him up the stairs to get his prescription. I still feel bad for recording that video, but... Mou Hitori no Boku can be very persuasive when he's not in his "I want to kill the Pharaoh" mood. Why do I still carry that damn ring?! I suppose someone has to keep an eye on him, due to the fact someone could easily steal all the items, if they are in one place or were separated.

Marik's eyes narrowed into slits, looking like he was ready to hurt the Pharaoh. "What?!"

Smirking, Yami showed Marik the video that I sent him.

"I'm saving this, just so you know," the Pharaoh jested.

Marik glowered. "Dick!"

We all began laughing aloud together. I couldn't contain it. I know it's cruel, but it doesn't help that Mou Hitori no Boku is laughing like a hyena in the background of my mind; and I do admit, it was funny.

Angry, Marik yanked Yami up by his collar, lifting him a few inches in the air. "How about I carry you up the stairs and see how you like it, Pipsqueak!?"

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I knew this was a bad idea, though Mou Hitori no Boku didn't seem to care too much...Then again, this is the Pharaoh we're talking about.

Yami merely just smirked at this. "You can carry me, but I can still kick your ass back to Japan."

Gently, Marik set Yami back on his feet. Marik sat down on one of chairs at the table, arms folded.

It still astounds me how the Pharaoh can and still be able to strike fear into the hearts of his opponents, even when someone is intending to inflict harm on him. Sometimes I wished I had the ability to make myself terrifying when I'm in a sticky situation. I always am afraid the worst can happen in situations like that.

However, I understand that he only has these abilities due to his many years of suffering. Yugi told me in the past that the Pharaoh still has a hint of madness still inside him from the days of being trapped inside the puzzle for thousands of years, before Solomon retrieved it from the tomb. **(1)** There's still a side of the Pharaoh that enjoys the tension of a good fight, and inflicting pain on another human being. While I heard that it has gotten better over time, the side of Yami that enjoys the sight of torcher still exists, even if it's very small now.

I imagine that when the Pharaoh played that seal it was like looking in a mirror, realising that side of himself still does exist. I don't even need to ask Yugi what Yami was like when he played the seal, because I think I have a very good guess already.

Marik took a few deep breaths, trying to control himself. "Sorry for the outburst. My meds haven't kicked in yet."

I looked at Marik with sympathy in my eyes. While Marik did just take his medicine, it usually takes a while to kick in, depending on the prescription. I know when I started taking Zoloft for my Depression way back **(2)**, it took a week for it to finally kick in. When I first started taking it, my stomach felt like crap, and I had to walk around, because I couldn't stand sitting down. My body had to grow used to the medicine. Marik not only hasn't felt the effects of his medication, but he's probably feeling the effects of his prescription.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I'm sorry, too," the Pharaoh apologised with a frown, probably realising he probably took the joke too far.

"It's alright."

Joey shifted his gaze towards the Pharaoh. "So, you and Mana are a thing now?"

"And the Biggest Dumbass of the Year Award goes too..." the Pharaoh tried to annoy him, putting his mobile in his pocket.

I heard Mou Hitori no Boku burst out laughing in the mind link, but I tried to ignore him. Marik laughed along with Yami and the spirit as well. I'm actually kind of surprised that the Pharaoh, Mou Hitori no Boku, and Marik were on the same page. I mean Marik and Mou Hitori no Boku, I can see being on the same page, but I would never expect the Pharaoh to join in as well. It's hard to believe that him and Mou Hitori no Boku are mortal enemies.

"I was just asking!" Joey tried to defend himself.

The pharaoh sighed. "Okay, fair enough. I suppose I should give you a break for not knowing, since you have never dated anyone in your life."

Joey's cheeks gained a hint of pink to them. "I have-"

"Sex partners don't count," Yami retorted.

Marik burst out laughing. I had to cover my ears, since Mou Hitori no Boku's laugh was so bloody loud! I wonder if Yugi has to deal with that too, when Yami starts being loud.

Joey started groaning in response. I suppose it doesn't help that he works at a Host Club to pay his father's debts. I don't think he has told Mai about that yet. I can't imagine telling someone I care about something like that, especially someone who lives in America. Mai might take it as Joey being a player, instead of just trying to earn money.

"How do you plan on getting yourself a mate, if you don't know who is dating whom?" the Pharaoh inquired. "Here's a hint. If someone spends a lot of one on one time with a person and shows romantic affections towards that same person, that means they are dating or have a possibility of doing that at some point."

"I know that," Joey countered, "I am not _that_ stupid."

"Sure you are," Marik teased, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Tristan and I hang out with Tea sometimes," Joey pointed out, "but we're not a thing."

"Do you walk home with her alone a lot and have romantic feelings towards her?" the Pharaoh asked.

"... Oh... I guess that explains Kaiba and Kisara... What about Yugi and Tea? Or Mahad and Ishizu? I know I see them together often."

Marik and Yami burst out laughing. I felt Mou Hitori no Boku thinking he was an idiot in inside the mindlink.

Joey's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"You're hopeless," the Pharaoh said.

I hate to admit it, but he has a point. Almost everyone at school knows about the thing with Yugi and Tea. It is probably a good thing I don't have a crush on a girl right now, otherwise I would never the end of it from Mou Hitori no Boku. I've seen one pretty girl with auburn coloured hair during Battle City, but I don't even know her name or who she is.

"Very funny, guys," Joey said, not looking amused about any of this.

Suddenly, I heard a loud buzz nearby. Yami reached into his pocket, pulling out his iPhone. He stared down at the screen for a few moments before he looked up at us again.

"Mahad wants us to meet him the lobby so we can make sleeping arrangements for the night. Though, I have to text Tea, Tristan and Kaiba to let them know about this."

"What?" Joey exclaimed in shock. "Why do you want to text Kaiba and Mokuba? Wouldn't they want to stay in a 5 star hotel or something instead of in this dump?"

"There's not enough room for everyone to be crammed in two rooms, unless one of you guys are willing to sleep on the tile floor with no sleeping bag or anything. Kaiba was willing to make room for one person and provide sleeping provisions."

Joey's eyes bulged out of their eye sockets. "He's actually willing to let some of us sleep in his room?"

"He probably owes us, especially the Pharaoh, seeing that if not for us, his soul would be dragon chow," Marik scoffed, and then his eyes widened. "Wait a second, how the hell did you get Kaiba's number?"

"Duelist rivals always exchange phone numbers. It's how we're able to challenge each other to a duel," the Pharaoh answered with a grim expression, showing his contacts list, which showed names like Mako Tsunami, Weevil Underwood, Mai Valentine, my own, and the list went on. "Why did you think we exchanged phone numbers? In fact, did you ever exchange phone numbers with anyone else besides me?"

"Not really. I was mostly using my minions to duel for me. I suppose that explains why they kept bringing me people's phone numbers and why my sister has Kaiba's number too. I thought Kaiba was hitting on her," Marik said as the Pharaoh slapped his palm on his forehead and Joey did the same. I kind of felt like doing the same thing, since every duelist exchanges numbers after dueling. "Well, it's not like I've seen Kaiba exchange phone numbers with anyone!"

Joey shrugged. "He's got a point. Hell, I can't even get one from him, because I can't go up to his level according to the bastard! You two didn't even start exchanging phone numbers until after Duelist Kingdom, so there you go."

"Fine. Anyways, we should probably meet Mahad and the others at the lobby," Yami said, getting up from the table.

We all followed him out of the café and went to the lobby by the elevators to discuss the sleeping arrangements. Mahad along with the rest of my friends and even the Kaiba brothers were there. Mana was absent, though I think she's most likely in her hospital room resting considering she was comatose for almost a week.

Tea's eyes darted around the room as if she was looking for something. "Where's Kisara?"

"She's sleeping in a hotel a few blocks from here for the night," Kaiba answered.

I suppose it does make sense. After all, from what I heard, she does work for Kaiba's company from what I can tell, so Kaiba would have to give her some money to stay in a hotel room for the night. I can't see Kaiba being cruel enough to make her sleep on a chair or the floor inside of his room for the night.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I wondered.

"Well, we can let one of you guys stay in the room for the night." A creepy smirk formed on Mokuba's features. "But only one."

The look on Mokuba face sent a shiver down my spine. Yugi and Joey told me that, while Mokuba is very nice, he has this bratty and creepy side to him that would make anyone's skin crawl ten times his own size. The Pharaoh did mention that Mokuba once led a gang of armed kids to force him to play a fixed Capsule Monsters game, which he turned into a Shadow Game. Another time he forced them into a Russian Roulette dinner game, which led to Joey get poisoned. Mokuba isn't as bad as he used to be and has toned down a lot, he still has that creepy side to him, just like the Pharaoh still has that side to him that can strike fear into the hearts of anyone. My friends stated that Mokuba began changing after the incident during Death T. They didn't know why until Yugi mentioned visiting Mokuba a few times to check on him. I suppose Mokuba picked up a few things from Yugi, while his brother was comatose.

"Wow Kaiba," Marik said with folded arms, voice dripping with sarcasm, "glad to see you finally grew a heart after carrying me off to the psychiatric ward against my will."

Everyone around me started to crack up, including the spirit. I started to laugh too, despite the fact I still find it cruel to do so.

Kaiba sneered. "You know, I gave you a comfortable place to stay tonight instead of letting you sleep on the floor, so I would keep my mouth shut if I were you."

Marik kept his glare, but stood silent. Kaiba did have a point. With Marik needing to still be in the hospital, at least there's an extra room for him and the others to sleep at. I don't want to call up my father, explaining to him what I'm doing in America, and asking to borrow money for a hotel room. It's bad enough I never get to see him or Amane, **(3)** due to that bloody Monster World incident. In fact, me staying in Domino City is mainly, because the Pharaoh needs my ring and is the only one that can stop the spirit from putting anymore of my friends into comas.

"There is an extra bed in Mana's room," Mahad piped up, "so I have room for two others to stay in there."

"And there room in my room for two more, too," Marik added.

"I can stay in Mana's room for the night for the night," Tea offered.

"I think Yami and Ryou should stay in my room," Marik suggested, "so Yami is nearby just encase the spirit tries to take over Ryou again. Tea and Joey can sleep at Mana's room. And Tristan can stay with Kaiba."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Mahad shifted his gaze towards Joey and Tristan, narrowing his eyes. "I still don't trust Tristan and Joey after I caught them looking up pictures of Victoria Secret models."

I heard Mou Hitori no Boku snort at this. I'm actually not surprised by this either. I swear they have a collection of pictures of every super model on the planet on their desktop. Tea, on the other hand, gave them a disgusted glance. The Pharaoh shot them a smirk that made it seem like he just found something to blackmail Joey and Tristan about.

"Oh come on!" Joey snapped. "That wasn't even that bad and you know it!"

"No, but I believe I once caught you flipping Tea's skirt with a two-by-four," the Pharaoh mentioned with a slick smirk on his lips as Joey's face turned red turned hot.

"That was an accident, I swear!" Joey responded. "And how did you even know about _that_?! Yugi was in control!"

"I can see what's going on through the eye of the puzzle like I'm watching TV. What do you think I do, while Yugi is in control, twiddle my thumbs? I sure don't flip up women's skirts."

"That's enough!" Mahad cried out, causing me to tense up.

Mahad sighed in defeat. "The Pharaoh can stay in Mana's room for the night, since he can switch with Yugi when it's time for bed, and I can take the puzzle off without forcibly having to cut someone's head."

"And at least I don't flip someone's skirt," Yami said with a smirk. Joey and Tristan's heads turned red and shot a threatening glare at him. He placed his hands up defensively. "Okay, I will stop!"

I nodded. "The spirit is weak right now, so I don't see a problem with that."

"Are you sure?" Marik asked, giving me a concerned look.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, so I guess I'll be with Marik, because there's no way I'm getting anywhere near that jerk!" Joey stated, pointing to Kaiba, who just rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? He'll make me sleep on the floor," Tristan stated. A smirk came on his lips. "Let's settle this with Rock-Paper-Scissors."

"You're on!"

"Rock, paper, scissors," Joey and Tristan said at the same time.

Joey stuck out two fingers to form the shape of scissors and Tristan had his hand balled up like a rock.

"Damn it!" Joey swore.

Kaiba smirked. "Well then, I guess Joey will be sleeping on the floor in my room tonight."

"Great," I managed to hear Joey grumble under his breath.

Joey dragged his feet, following Kaiba and Mokuba to the elevator to get to their room. I hope Joey is provided with some blankets and a pillow or at least a sleeping bag. I would hate for him to sleep on the floor with nothing. Hopefully, Kaiba isn't that huge of an arse... at least, I don't think he is. I suppose if he was willing to provide medical doctors during Battle City, he'll provide Joey something to sleep with.

"Ryou, can I talk to you for a second?" Yami asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

Uncertain and nervous, I replied, "Yeah, sure."

I followed him away from the group and into the bathroom in the halls. Yami seemed worried, probably because he's noticed that the spirit still talks to me. I suppose if it were the other way, I would be concerned, too.

"Ryou, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine."

The Pharaoh seemed unsure, if he could trust my answer and I don't blame him. For a split second, I saw his eyes flash red. I blinked. I've never actually seen his eyes turn red like that before. I mean sure, his eye colour changes when he's angry, but it's more natural like how someone with hazel eyes have blue eyes when angry. These were actually glowing.

Smiling, Yami gave me a nod. "Okay then, good night; I'll see you in the morning."

"You too," I replied.

Yami left the restroom. What was he doing?

**_He was checking the level of shadow powers I'm possessing. It's extremely low,_ **Mou Hitori no Boku replied.

_Level? Is there even such thing?_ I asked, confused.

**_Of course there is! Did you see his eye colour change for a split second? That's how you can tell by the level of shadow power inside of a person. Every person with dark powers has their own distinct eye colour that tells what level of shadow powers they have. For instance, mine is black,_** Mou Hitori no Boku explained. He appeared in spirit form beside me, showing a flash of glowing black eyes, if there was such a thing. **_That means my shadow powers are low. Con Prince's level is higher, since his are crimson red. Generally speaking, the darker and dull your power eye colour is, the weaker your powers are; and the more bright and shiny they are the more powerful your level is._**

_What levels are there?_

**_So far, gray is the weakest, then it goes to black, to red, to orange, and gold is highest. I haven't seen a gold level powered dark magic user yet, but I did hear of one Pharaoh, who had gold eyes - the legendary Supreme King. (4) In case you're wondering, yes Mahad and Mana have their power eye colours, too. I'm sure they were shown at some point, when they were fighting against that Dartz bastard, especially if they were possessed by that stupid seal._**

_ If what you're saying is true and you have a lower level, then why do you prove to be more powerful at times?_

**_ Isn't that what Millennium Items are for?_** Mou Hitori no Boku asked rhetorically with his own smirk. **_Though, the ring's powers were used up, so it needs time to recharge._**

So that's what the Pharaoh was doing. He was making sure the ring's powers were weakened. Without the Millennium Ring, Mou Hitori no Boku would be screwed against him. At least now I know why the spirit would be interested in possessing the Millennium Items. His dark powers are of a lower level than the Pharaoh's. This knowledge isn't exactly enough to know the reasoning behind the spirit's madness, but it at least gave me some information. I wonder if I should tell the Pharaoh about this. I suppose I'll tell him tomorrow.

I decided to head back to Marik's room to get myself ready for bed, since it was getting late. When I got there, Marik and Tristan were already in there.

Marik groaned, plopping down on the bed. "I still can't believe that Kaiba just had to carry me in that f***ing place and made me look like a complete psychopath."

The spirit started to chuckle._ **And it was worth every bit of it, right Aibou?**_

_Don't even talk to me,_ I said in a dark and quiet voice, _I still don't trust you._

Mou Hitori no Boku went silent, causing my heart to sink. I guess it did hurt him when I said that; but why would I trust him after what he did to my friends? Though, I can't help, but feel a tad guilty. I mean it isn't like he was always cruel like that. There were times he actually protected my friends and me. Right now, I don't know if I should trust him right now like I did in the past or not. I just... I don't know. I'm just so confused!

"Well, you were kicking and screaming like one," Tristan said with a smirk, "which was hilarious by the way."

"Here's what I think." Marik flipped Tristan off. "And Kaiba can go to hell for all I care."

"At least he gave you a comfortable place to sleep," Tristan pointed out.

**_All he needs is to wear a strait jacket and he'll be even more comfortable._**

Suddenly, a imagined Marik wearing a strait jacket, wiggling around. I bit the bottom of my lip, trying to stop myself from laughing. I know I shouldn't find this amusing, but still...

"And what the hell is so damn funny, Ryou?!" Marik snapped, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Uh," I stuttered as I felt my cheeks heat up, "nothing... an image just popped into my head."

**_You mean Marik in a strait jacket? You liked that one didn't you?_**

I admit, that was a very hilarious image, though very cruel. Then again, Mou Hitori no Boku was very good at making cruel, but humorous jokes about Marik or the Pharaoh. It was kind of odd he only would make jokes about the both of them. I started noticing that he was no different with the Pharaoh during Battle City when Marik was explaining his plans to Mou Hitori no Boku, who responded to it by stating, "And here I thought your plans included strapping the Pharaoh's arse to a chair and hanging him over a tub full of piranhas before leaving the room like a James Bond villain, or pushing him off of the edge of a boat." Of course, that was an awesome joke, but the image in his head that came with it was enough for me to burst into laughter.

"I need to change."

I dashed off the washroom, shutting the door behind me. I really hate it when Mou Hitori no Boku puts images in my head and embarrasses me in front of everyone, especially since Marik isn't exactly in the best of moods. Doesn't he realise that we made Marik angry enough already?!

_Don't do that, you're making me look-_

**_It doesn't matter, they know you have me._**

He does have a point. My friends saw me cover my ears and me switch with Mou Hitori no Boku, so he can help them. They already know that I'm having to deal with a spirit in the ring that won't keep his jokes to himself. But still... Marik isn't exactly in the mindset to think ahead that Mou Hitori no Boku is probably making cruel jokes inside my mind, which I can't control...Then again, he probably does know this and is just too angry to think.

Sighing, I took off my jacket and then the ring around my neck...Wait...

_You're... letting me take off the ring?_

_**Yeah, so? It's your ring, isn't it?**_

I glanced down at the ring in my hand. Back when I was living in London, I remember that my father it to me as a gift for my eighth birthday. I always loved shiny things and I loved the Millennium Ring, being that it was shiny and made of real gold. During the time, I thought it was a golden wind chime that would give me good luck. When I would shake it, it made chiming sounds. I would leave it at my bedside table. When I nightmares, I would shake it and the chiming sounds would bring all my troubles away. My sister loved the beautiful chiming sound too.

One day, I decided to take it with me to school to show it to my friends. They thought it was cool and also thought it was a wind chime. Some older kids took it from me to make me chase them around with it, but the moment they touched it, it burned their hands. I saw the second or third degree burns, claiming that my ring was cursed. When I held it, it didn't effect me or my friends. That incident was freaky, but I felt that the ring or wind chime was only protecting me. It only was a curse to those that tried to harm me or my friends, which I was fine with, especially since the older kids weren't killed or anything.

A few days later, I had a horrible dream that not even the chimes of the ring could make better. Then, while holding it, I heard a voice telling me, "It's okay, it was just a nightmare." I looked up with teary eyes and saw a transparent figure that looked like an older me during the time. I closed my eyes and fell to sleep, grasping onto the ring. I woke up the next day and told my father what happened, but he thought it was just a dream or that I was imagining things. Amane believed me and so did a few of my friends, but mostly nobody believed my story. Yet, I knew it was true and that it wasn't just my imagination. I even went into my room, calling him, but he never answered. I didn't know that he was the spirit of the ring during the time. I just thought he was a ghost or the sandman.

When I couldn't find him that night, I took the ring and wiggled it, wishing to see him again. He immediately appeared, telling me that the ring is "not a toy." Despite his rude comment, I hugged him with tears, claiming that I always have known I didn't just imagine him. He was very rude whenever I would talk to him, but I knew he had a good heart, since he did calm me that night. He reminded me of Piccalo Jr. from Dragon Ball Z, who was always rude, but had a kind and noble heart. I've always looked up to him just for that. I called him "Mou Hitori no Boku," Japanese for "other me," since he looked exactly like me. First, he called me "brat," then "fruitcake" and eventually "aibou." I'm not sure when he eventually called me "aibou." I think it was after I finally grew on him... or something.

From then on, I always took the ring with me, putting it in my pocket, book bag, or just holding it. When I was ten, I was being manhandled by a gang, who were trying to kidnap me. Suddenly, I blacked out and "woke up" inside my room where it was safe. I cried, not wanting to know what happened. I think Mou Hitori no Boku killed them, though that's just me assuming. He calmed me down, admitting to me that he was jealous that I had everything he's always wanted. He finally admitted that he was a spirit, who lived 3000 years ago and lost everything he ever had. His village was destroyed and lost his family and friends, leaving only a handful he made after the destruction, eventually losing them too for personal reasons. I asked him why he called me "aibou" and he told me that because I would share his sufferings and pains, I would understand when I found the owner of the puzzle. I still don't completely understand what he means by that.

It was only a few years after that, that I decided to buy a lanyard to bind our friendship. Mou Hitori no Boku kept telling me that I wasn't ready yet. He kept telling me that it would not "bind our friendship," but bring more suffering. Pinning me against the wall and yelling to my face, he kept telling me that I was not ready and wanted me to enjoy my childhood as long as I can. I thought I was grown up and able to handle whatever Mou Hitori no Boku was talking about.

I put the ring around my neck and nothing seemed to happen... Then, Amane asked me at the same day to play Monster World with her. I blacked out and saw her comatose on the ground that day. I didn't think it'd really be him, but it was. I had never felt so hurt and betrayed before I eventually moved to Japan until that day I met Yugi and heard Mou Hitori no Boku's voice, realising that it was him that made my friends comatose. He was right about what he said, but I didn't know what he meant. Still, it didn't make sense to me why, if Mou Hitori no Boku played with me this whole time and tried to gain my trust...Why did he push me away the first time we met? Wouldn't he be trying to be nice to me?

I looked up at the transparent figure I once called my friend and trusted with my whole heart. I saw the soft eyes that calmed me the night I had a nightmare and defended me from the gang that tried to kidnap me. I began looking back at what I saw during the Shadow Game I had with my friends. They weren't the same eyes. In fact, the face was different. It was cold, cruel and a deep pit. It was the same face Marik's other self had. Did Mou Hitori no Boku have another personality inside him like Marik did? Was that what he meant when he told me that putting the lanyard on would only bring suffering? Did he know that there was a dark side to him that would bring me pain? Perhaps the genocide tragedy and being inside the ring for 3000 years had a bigger effect on him than I realised. For Yami, he was raised in a good home, being taken care of by family and friends that loved him. Mou Hitori no Boku didn't have any friends and was probably already mad to begin with, 3000 years of loneliness probably made it worse too.

I didn't know what compelled me to do so, but for the first time in probably a year or two, I hugged him. I might not understand Mou Hitori no Boku completely, but I understood enough to know he was in pain. I can't trust him as much as I used to, but for the time being, there is one thing I can do.

The sides of my lip pulled up. "Thank you."

I meant every word of it, for being a friend despite what would happen. Was it to say that it would have been better if I had waited? I don't know. I don't think I would have ever been prepared for my own friends being comatose and change anything that I did whether I was grown with a wife and kids or if I put it on at 14.

I heard someone knock on the door, causing me to jump.

"Ryou, are you done in there?" Tristan hollered.

"Almost!" I called out.

Oh...right, I should change. Hastily, I changed out of my clothes before I took out my extra clothes from my backpack and put on pajama pants and a white t-shirt. I walked out of the washroom with my clothes in my hands.

* * *

1) I do honestly think it is possible for Yami to lose his memories besides his name (since I do actually think he needed to give up his name in order to to defeat Zorc) due to madness and neglect from his 3000 years of being trapped inside the tomb and not from wiping them way with a spell or something in the manga. (Even though this does vary somewhat for the dub considering that very never hinted at something like that, in that version, I think he was just knocked for that amount of time and woke up knowing nothing about himself). This is due to the fact I believe Yami did suffer from solitary confiment on steroids during those days, and only erased his actual name with a spell back to defeat Zork in ancient times. Yami was trapped inside a golden object, separated into hundreds of pieces, locked inside a dark tomb without any sort of light, and no way for any communication or direct contact with the outside world. This would cause some major side effects including: illusions/hallucinations/perceptual distortions, difficulty thinking/concentrating, memory loss, sensitivity to noise, panic attacks, fantasies of revenge/torture/mutilation, paranoia, and issues with impulse control. With nobody to talk to or keep him in reality, he would eventually lose sight of everything important to him, including his humanity and give into his own madness to the point he lose any memory of who he really was or any memories about his family and friends. So yeah, I think he suffered from cabin fear on steroids in some ways. Then later on, when Yugi solves the puzzle, Yami is still effected by the thousands of years in darkness to the point he does judge criminal harshly mainly out of instinct and to protect Yugi. After Duelist Kingdom when he figures out that he's a pharaoh, Yami starts getting better and starts gaining his sanity back, but the hint of madness from those early days would still exist inside of him. My version of Yami will reflect these factors in this story.** If you don't buy this fan theory, that's fine and I won't hold it against you in any way. **

2) Usually when you take psychiatric medication, it takes awhile for it to kick in and it doesn't magically take effect over night. It can sometimes take about a week for certain medication to take effect. And it can have some side effects in the mean time. Some of the side effects for the medication mentioned in the story include: sleepiness, nervousness, insomnia, dizziness, nausea, skin rash, headache, diarrhea, upset stomach, loss of appetite, restlessness, dry mouth, weight loss and many other things. I also have gained knowledge from my friend's, Youngbountygirl, experience since I never took this myself at all:

** Youngbountygirl -** While I never suffered from Depression, I did take Zoloft for my OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder); and yes, I took that stuff while I was a member of this site and even when I was writing At-Em-Oh, believe it or not. It took a week for that stuff to kick in, but when I first took it, I couldn't sit still and had to continually be up and going, not to mention my legs and arms were shaking. Because of this, I had a hard time staying still during school on my first day. On top of that, my stomach hurt like a bitch. It takes a few days to grow use to the medicine and not everyone can handle it. Even my dad warned me about what that stuff could do to me (he's a nurse). If you skip several days of not taking that stuff (which I strongly don't advise trying, if you're taking it), and take it, your stomach is going to hurt and you're going to have the feeling of moving around. On top of that, Zoloft keeps you up. If you're really tired, you probably could go to sleep after taking it, but you'd have to be like staying up all night tired for that to happen. Taking Zoloft is like having 10,000 cups of coffee. You have to take it in the mornings and no later than 8:00-9:00, because that stuff will keep you up for over 12 hours of the day (it was one of the advantages of taking it. I never felt tired during class). The effects maybe different for others, but I've talked to my step mom and sister, who also were on Zoloft for reasons I will not say, and they had the exact same effects: never going to sleep, continually moving around, and having stomach aches on the first day. There's also a possibility of thoughts of suicide, but none of us have had that and anyone who does have that effect probably shouldn't be taking it.

Still, this is one person's experience with this drug, and everyone reacts to things differently. Still, I can see him having similar symptoms to this once he takes those meds. And also, I don't want any of you guys taking this without talking to a doctor first...even though that is obvious already.

Also, I do see it possible for Ryou to suffer from moderate form depression after the loss of his mother and for what Yami Bakura put him through considering it is possible to get some types of depression after traumatic experiences. **Again, I am not a psychologist or a psychiatrist, so I could be wrong about all of this!**

3) Yes, I know that Amane and her mother passed away in the manga. But, in this version she is still alive, but was trapped inside one of the dolls inside Ryou's RPG game for a long amount of time before Yami set her free once again, which traumatizes her for many years down the line. Let's just say, Amane have a fairly big roll in another squeal story which will be coming out in the future. Don't worry, I promise I'll try my very hardest to not make her a mary sue along with make her a well rounded, believable character in that story. In fact, she'll be a secondary character and won't be paired up with the main character of the story anyway.

4) I know the Supreme King wasn't a Pharaoh in the original GX anime, this is something I made up for my stories.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007: **Anyways, that's the end of the chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed it. (Aqua shifts her gaze towards Anne.) Can I ask you something?

**Anne: **Yeah, sure.

**Aqua girl 007:** Why hasn't Bakura pulled anything lately? Because it's been awhile now and he hasn't tried to do anything. It really makes me wonder if he's planning something.

**Anne:** I'm sure he's planning something stupid, like usual. I doubt if it's anything serious.

**Aqua girl 007:** Yeah, I guess you're probably right.

**Anne:** (Smirking, she holds the Millennium Rod in her hands and speaks to Yami Bakura through her mind.) _I believe your name is Bakura, right? How's your little Ryou friend doing?_

**Yami Bakura:** (speaks back to her through his mind)_ Who are you and how are you able to communicate to me!?_

**Anne:**_ Just call me Anne. I decided to borrow Dannyandsamlover's Millennium Rod. Believe it or not, I was able to defeat her and send her to a place where, I assure you, she will never return._

**Yami Bakura:** _Dannyandsamwhat?_

**Anne:** _Youngbountygirl._

**Yami Bakura:** _WHAT!? Marik had stolen back the rod for awhile now... Wait, what you want exactly?_

**Anne:**_ I need your help to get rid of this Aqua Chick. I want to destroy Dannyandsamlover; and I figured it'd be better if I did by destroying her loved ones one by one._

** Yami Bakura:** _Why should I trust your word? You could be lying to me for all you know; and if you really want to get rid of her loved ones, why not take out her family? I mean you obviously know where they live!_

**Anne:** _I want to start from the bottom up, and I want to start with this Aqua whatever. I can finish the others later. Besides, I can take care of my pathetic brother later._

**Yami Bakura:** (growls)_ I don't like that you can tap into my mind, but I'll tell you what. You capture the Pharaoh for me and I'll think about your offer._

**Anne:** _Very well, but just let me warn you, if I do this and you disagree with me, I will distory you and don't think I won't. I don't need this stupid rod to get rid of you, Bakura._

**Yami Bakura**_**:** As they say, actions speak louder than words. _

**Anne:** (gets up and speaks aloud) I'll be going to do a little shopping.

**Aqua Girl 007:** Huh? Okay, could you get me a bag of Doritos on the way?

**Anne:** Sure thing. (goes out the door)

**Aqua girl 007: **Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **Yandere Yuno-chan, the dark is king, Eclipsegirl4488, xxHinaAngelxx** and **AwesomeMana **for adding this to your favourites list.

**Anne:** (Right outside the door, she takes out Clockwork's time medallion.) So, you want the Pharaoh, Bakura. I'll give you him. I have my ways of getting the job done. (disappears, followed by an evil laugh)


	61. Rules to Date my Sister

**Disclaimer: I'd like to own Yugioh, but I don't. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. You're just skipping the disclaimer, aren't you? Eh, I don't blame you, these things are kind of unexciting.**

* * *

**-Mahad POV-**

With my hands in my pocket, I walked into my sister's hospital room. I noticed Mana, who was wearing a teal hospital gown, lying on the hospital bed under the covers with her eyes closed. I am just thankful that Mana, and everyone else for that matter, made it out of this whole mess all right. I hate to admit it, but I was terrified through this whole ride. I have to be the adult of the group and make sure everyone sticks together. It's one of those times when I wish my parents were still alive to help me through this, since I am sure they are thousand times better at this than me. I wish I didn't have so much bitterness toward them before...

From the corner of my eye, I saw the Pharaoh walk into the hospital room casually. Mr. King of Egypt is defiantly okay, acting like himself again. I really don't know if I should be glad he's not depressed anymore or if I want to burst into flames like in the cartoons. The worst part is that he is dating my sister! Now, not to be ungrateful or anything, because it's not like the Pharaoh is abusive or will hit Mana; thank goodness for that! The Pharaoh, for one, lived in a different culture where having sex before marriage or being married at 14 was common place. Now granted, I can see the Pharaoh has picked up a lot of Japanese culture... which is probably a good thing, because who knows what he would be doing if he still had that ancient culture drilled in that brain of his!

The other thing, which is mostly what I'm worried about, is that he did spend 3000 years in a dark tomb. And I might not know a ton about psychology, but I did watch a documentary back in college for a class, while I was taking to get my Egyptology degree about prisoners that were imprisoned behind bars in the dark for so many years until they turned mad and crazy. The Pharaoh's dark side isn't exactly like a normal person's dark side; and hearing about how he acted when he was under control of the Orichalcos... okay, it wasn't as bad as I theorized, but I still don't approve. At least he can control himself.

Though I can't choose who Mana dates, I'll have to suck it up and make do with what I do have.

"So, how are the sleeping arrangements going to work?" I heard Tea say, snapping me from my thoughts. Shifting my gaze to the side, I saw her walk into the room before she sat down on a chair.

"That's easy." The Pharaoh smirked. "Mahad gets the extra bed, I get to sleep with Mana, and you sleep on the chair."

"You can sleep on the floor, how about that?!" I growled, narrowing my eyes at him.

The Pharaoh stood his ground with a playful smirk on his face. "Just kidding, Tea. I'm actually gonna sleep on the chair over there, so you can enjoy the scent of Yugi's sweaty feet."

Tea grimaced. "Gross!"

The Pharaoh smirked playfully. "Thank you. I've been working at it to make sure his feet fit to your needs."

Tea made a face, causing him to chuckle.

I suppressed a groan. I know Yami is only doing this to get my goat, because he's dating Mana. This just makes me glad I don't have a younger brother; that would be more than I can bare.

Still... I'm going to have to talk to Yami and set some ground rules about dating my sister. While I know he won't take advantage of her or hurt her, but I still want to make sure he understands them.

"Pharaoh, I would like to talk to you in private. Not to mention we need to dress for bed."

"Right. I have a question, if you're technically the Dark Magician, would that make you like Ash's Pikachu in my case?" **(1)**

Annoyed, I started to push the Pharaoh towards the washroom in Mana's room. "In here!"

I could hear him and Tea laughing as I continued to push him. Why did he have to mention that? I know if I was that Pokémon right about now, I would probably zap him.

I shifted my gaze towards Tea. "Let us know when you're dressed. Me and Prince Charming will be in here dressing."

The sides of the Pharaoh's lip pulled up. "Prince Charming? He wishes he has my body. I'm a so hot I boil lava from my ass."

I began picturing lava spewing from the pharaoh's ass which caused me to laugh. I felt my cheeks heat up as Tea and Yami laughed even harder. How Mana is able to sleep through any of this is beyond me. I had to slap my forehead with my palm secretly. I know I set myself up for that one.

Sighing, I pushed the Pharaoh through the bathroom door, while he continued laughing at my embarrassing response to his joke, before I closed it behind us. I really hate it when I'm trying to be serious and he's still able to get a laugh out of me. I'll give him this, he's the first one in awhile to actually make laughable jokes that even I can't hold back a laugh over.

I sighed. "We need to get a few things cleared up. Don't think that because you're the Pharaoh that I must protect means that you get a free pass with dating my sister."

"I get it, Mahad. No smoking, no getting Mana drunk, no doing drugs, and only have sex after ten."

I glared daggers at the Pharaoh. Is he even taking this seriously at all?! I mean he ruled a country 3000 years ago, he should know how annoying it is when someone you talk to doesn't take you seriously...Then again, I have the feeling he probably doesn't care right now, anyway.

The Pharaoh merely chuckled uncomfortably. "C'mon, I'm just messing with you. Do you really think I'm going to have intercourse Mana or something?"

"No. But, I know when you summon her Dark Magician Girl, you stare at her lustfully, which, for the record... ew!"

The Pharaoh had a slight hint of red on his cheeks. I guess my words are finally sinking in.

"I don't want you to look at me like I'm overreacting when I say that there are conditions you need to follow if you want to date my sister."

The Pharaoh kept his arms folded, staring at me intently. I'll give him this, when he does start taking someone serious, he picks up every word like a tape recorder.

"For one, you and Yugi are two different people. We both know Yugi likes another girl and she won't be able to tell if you're Yugi or not. You need to find some sort of way to sort that out. Mana and I can see you as a spirit. Try spending time with her as a spirit in private and respect Yugi's body like he respects you."

"Working on it," the Pharaoh replied. "I'll see if I can get Yugi and Tea to hook up finally."

I had to roll my eyes on that one. Why am I not surprised he wants to play matchmaker for Yugi? ...Then again, I suppose for someone like Yugi, he would need a little push. Fair enough.

"...Right. If you ever come to our home, Mana's room stays open. No exceptions. If you ever want to borrow Mana's laptop, I don't want you to answer any of Joey or Tristan's emails. I don't want Mana to see any of the things they're looking up."

The Pharaoh laughed. "You noticed that too?"

I folded my arms. "I'm not that stupid, even Mana knows exactly what they're doing."

"What about Marik?"

"Marik is fine. He's got a mouth, but at least he knows how to control his... you know..."

Marik is a lot of things. He can be very rude at times, judgemental, among many other things. But thing I do know for sure about him is that he has good control over his lustful desires...So I am not too worried about him; it's Tristan and Joey I am more worried about.

The Pharaoh chortled. "That's true."

"As for the... pervertedness, keep your dirty mind to yourself! I don't want to hear what you see in my sister sexual wise. It's bad enough I know you have perverted thoughts when you summon out the Dark Magician Girl. If you wanna be perverted, make sure I do not know about it."

"Okay. I won't talk about it around you. Yugi doesn't like it anyways."

I can see why...I can't imagine sharing a body with someone who has fascinations like that!

Still, I can almost hear my father telling me that I should look at myself before pointing fingers. It's not like I've never had any perverted thoughts about women in the past. I know if I saw Ishizu in a revealing outfit, I would have some _very_ perverted thoughts, too. It's probably embarrassing for the Pharaoh to know that Yugi can read his perverted thoughts, since that would seriously be_ very_ embarrassing for me. Maybe I was a little harsh about the Dark Magician Girl thing.

Still... at least the Pharaoh gets the point.

"Anyways, that's all I have to say. Let's get ready for bed."

"Okay."

Yami quickly changed out of his street clothes, putting on a black t-shirt and sweatpants. I took off my clothes, changing into some sweatpants and white t-shirt. I am glad I finally got a chance to change out of that thing since I never changed clothes much over the last week. Granted, it's not nice as having a shower, but it's still nice.

Walking out of the washroom with my dirty clothes in hand while Yami did the same, Tea went into the washroom to change before she closed it behind her. After a few minutes, she stepped out of the washroom wearing a pink t-shirt and pajama pants.

As the other two sat down on their chairs, I laid down on the extra bed and I closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep. I am just glad I can get some rest after this whole thing.

* * *

**1)** You know, it's sad that I wanted to add that reference to one of my stories for over a year now. xD

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, thanks for reading this and please review.

**(Meanwhile, thousands of miles away and back in time...)**

**Anne:** (Anne appears 3000 years in New Kingdom Egypt by the Nile and sees a little Atem playing with his father.) That bastard has the puzzle, so I'm gonna have to make this quick. (She hides behind some rocks, then implants control on little Atem. The eye of Horus appears on his forehead for a second before disappearing.) Perfect. Now, to get back to my timeline. (Anne takes clockwork's medallion and it glows before she disappears into her own time. She walks on the sidewalk right behind Yami Bakura with her rod glowing.) I got what you asked for.

**Yami Bakura;** (He turns around and glares) What the-

**Anne:** I know. I look like my sister. Suck it up. (She transforms into her ghost form.) As I was saying!

**Yami Bakura:** Where is he?

**Anne:** ( She smirks.) Behind you.

**Yami Bakura:** (Bakura looks behind him, seeing Yami with hallow eyes. He smirks at this.) Impressive. I have to wonder how you did it.

**Anne:** I can't control Yami, while he has a Millennium Item, (she points to the puzzle around Yami's neck), so I implanted control before he wore it.

**Yami Bakura:** (He rubs his chin.) I never thought of that. (He gives her a lustful smirk.) I think I might be in love.

**Anne:** Dream on, Snowflake. Tucker is the only man I'll ever love... I suppose until I'm 17, but anyways.

(She puts out her hand and creates a pink portal. She takes herself and Yami Bakura inside to the lab of Fenton Works.)

**Yami Bakura:** What the hell is this place?

**Dr. Melvin:** It is my dream brought to life! I'm glad you could join us!

**Yami Bakura:** What the hell did you bring him for!?

**Anne:** It's simple, you all are Aqua's enemies. Each of you know her weaknesses and together could defeat her.

**Yami Bakura:** With how much power you have, it seems to me like you could do it on your own singlehandedly. You defeated Youngbountygirl for crying out loud and she's one of the most powerful fangirls on Earth!

**Anne:** That is true, but I'd like to save my energy for when Dannyandsamlover returns.

**Dr. Melvin:** What do you mean?

**Anne:** (She glares.) That wretch will discover her hidden powers and set herself free from the world I placed her in. _Don't_ underestimate her powers! I get the feeling this Aqua chick might be powerful too, which is another reason why I need you. I must get rid of her before her and Dannyandsamlover gain this power.

**Yami Bakura:** Very well, but it'll take more than us to defeat Aqua, even with Marik's help.

**Anne:** (She smirks.) Which is why I brought an army of my own.

(Her rod glows and some members of the Code Name: Kids Next Door; Wicked Avatar Yugi; Aurora from Dimentional Wacky Adventures; Edward and Bella from Twilight; Henry Tudor, Edward, and Henry VIII from AskMMDYugi).

**Yami Bakura:** You're seriously stealing characters from DA? Those brothers are going to sue your ass.

**Anne:** I gained their permission to borrow them. You can check my notes if you don't believe me or ask them. I did give them credit anyways, so I don't care. (She smirks.) There is something I'm tempted on doing. (She goes up and touches Edward's hair.)

**Darius:** DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIS- (He is swallowed by a giant red rose and screams like a girl before eaten.)

**Anne:** Never liked him anyways. He'll just go back to AskMMDYugi where he belongs.

You guys have fun in getting to know my little army. I can control them from other dimensions.

(She creates a portal and returns to the front door and opens it, while grabbing something from a small pink portal which looks like a Walmart bag, changing to her human form.)

I got the groceries!

**Aqua Girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. Thanks **IA00, AngelicSoulx, **and** Alysia Of The Pen **for adding this to your favourites list.

Also, there is a meme based on this chapter created by Youngbountygirl based on one of Yami's line from this chapter. If you guys want to check it out, I can give you the link. But if you search "Yami Prince Charming" on DA, you'll find it.

Also, Happy Holidays everyone!


	62. Confessions and Invitations

**Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? No. That's why it's fanfiction. I'm purely a _fan _as in _fan_fiction. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh.**

* * *

**-Yugi's POV-**

Cracking my eyes open, I saw sunlight pouring into the room while being greeted by a white room with machinery darted about. My back was aching, which isn't that much of a shock for me considering I slept on a chair last night.

Looking around the room, I noticed that Mana was sleeping on her hospital bed while Tea was slumped back on the chair with her eyes shut. I didn't notice Mahad anywhere. I suppose he could've left to get changed or have breakfast.

Suddenly, I saw Tea's eyes slow crack open before she sat up.

"Good morning, Tea," I greeted, cracking a smile.

Moaning and rubbing her eyes, she replied, "Morning."

"Did you have a good night's sleep?" I asked. "Probably better then me."

"It was okay, though it could've been better." A smirk came onto her features as her eyes flickered over towards me. "You never told me you talked in your sleep." Blinking, I felt my cheeks heat up. Did she really hear Yami whistling last night and thought I was doing it? Tea laughed. "Relax, I'm kidding."

I smiled, feeling relief wash over me. Okay, so she didn't hear it. I forgot that nobody can hear Yami inside the puzzle, except me. The last thing I need is for Tea to be scared to death by that whistling sound. I still remember having a hard time sleeping, after first solving the puzzle, because I would hear it every single night. It was only until Yami explained to me what was going on that I found out about that.

Suddenly, I saw Mana open her eyes, sitting up and letting out a moan. Tea shifted her gaze towards Mana, who was rubbing her eyes. "Morning, Mana. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Mana replied, sitting up a bit straighter and flashing her eyes towards us. She paused for a few moments as if she was pondering something. "Though, I heard this weird whistle in the middle of the night before I fell back asleep again."

My cheeks gained a hint of pink to them. Crap. I forgot about that. Mana and Mahad are able to hear it after all since they are able to see, hear and even touch spirits.

"That was Yami. It's very quiet inside the puzzle, so Yami often will scream in the middle of the night just to hear the echoes from his soul room walls. He does block out our mind link, so he doesn't wake me up, but sound can be heard from the puzzle like a weird whistle from the cracks. Usually, I'm the only one that can hear it, but I guess with your powers, you and Mahad can hear it, too."

"Why does he do that?"

"He hates complete silence. He doesn't mind, if it only lasts for an hour or something, but if it lasts for over two or three hours, it completely weirds him out. Before learning about using our mind link, he would take over me and look like he drank eight cups of water nonstop. That's mostly why he always has our mind link on and why he often appears as a spirit. In fact, it's weird he's still inside the puzzle. I guess he was out in spirit form, while I was asleep."

"I'm so sorry," Mana apologized. "I didn't know he was like that. Can't he sleep outside the puzzle in spirit form?"

I shook my head. "There's no place to sleep here, besides the walkway where you and Mahad could trip over him or something."

"Right. I'm sure if Mahad knew that, he would've let Yami sleep in your body."

"Yami doesn't work like that; and that would mean I would have to sleep in my own soul room on the floor. Often, he will sleep as a spirit beside me. If there's nowhere to sleep, he'll choose to sleep in his soul room and I sleep in my own body. It's pride mostly. He sees my body as mine and thinks it would be inconsiderate for him to use it like it was his own, including sleeping in it. He feels it's bad enough he uses it to do his business, bathe, dress or eat half the time. In fact, he uses my body more than he wants too."

Mana blinked in confusion. "Wants too?"

"It used to be that the Pharaoh would not use Yugi's body at all," Tea explained, "except to challenge criminals. At first, it didn't seem like a big deal, as long as the Penalty Games didn't include killing or any of that jazz. But then after Gramp's soul was taken, we heard Yami screaming on top of the school roof like a mental patient. We made him promise to stay out of the puzzle for the entire day when Yugi's not in school and for Yugi to take the evenings."

Mana's eyes widen. "Oh my god. I—"

"Relax," Tea assured her with a smile. "He's not as bad as he used to be. We thought Yugi had dissociative identity disorder, so Joey, Tristan and I worked with him a lot. He's gotten a lot better to the point where he even laughs and smiles now and I mean smiles not just that... smirk. He never did that before. He was always depressed or angry about something."

"Wow," Mana said quietly, tarring her gaze way from us.

Mana gained a distant and guilty look in her eyes, as if she was taking in what she just heard. I guess it never really occurred to her how much 3000 years of being inside the puzzle really messed up Yami. I mean sure he's not as bad as he used to be. He doesn't kill someone at random like when he was inside the tomb. Though, certain things still drive him insane... literally. Silence is one of them, including the sound of clicking and doing nothing. If he was paralyzed, Yami would probably already be passed being a mental patient.

Mahad, who was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, came out of the washroom with a bundle of clothes in his hands, before his eyes landed on Mana. "Ah, you're awake."

"Mahad," Mana spoke up. "I found out the whistle we heard last night was from Prince. He gets weirded out by silence. I think next time we should give Yugi a bed of his own, so Prince can have some room to sleep next to him in spirit and he can have a good night sleep."

Mahad seemed taken back for a moment with a hint of guilt on his features. "Oh... yes, I'll make sure of that from now on. Thank you, Mana."

"I'm going to change now," I stated.

Mahad nodded. "Okay. I am going to be the cafeteria, just in case you need me."

"Okay," I replied before he left the room.

I picked up the clothes I wore before beside the chair I slept in and went into the washroom, closing it behind me. I changed out of my clothes, putting on the same clothes I had on before.

I stepped out of the washroom before Tea went into the washroom and she closed the door behind her. After a while, Tea emerged, wearing a pink tank top and blue shorts before Mana went in.

Once Mana came out of the room a few minutes later, she wore a pink t-shirt which said "Actually I am a Magician" in white letters and black capris with her hospital gown in her hands.

Suddenly, I saw Yami appear beside me in his glowing and translucent spirit form.

"Are you okay, Prince?" Mana asked with concern, placing her hospital gown on the bed. "I heard you whistling last night."

Blushing, Yami mouthed "sorry" to her.

Walking up to him, Mana laced her fingers around his cheeks and kissed him. Yami returned the kiss, showing a smile while doing so. Mana couldn't hold back one either.

Tea started to laugh. "Sorry, but it looks like you're kissing air."

Mana merely giggled in response once they parted. "I guess it would seem that way."

"Come on," Tea said after she put the clothes she wore last night in her bag. "We should probably eat breakfast."

"Yeah," Mana replied. "I guess you are probably right."

**_Yugi, can I talk to you for a bit? _**Worry was eveident in his voice.

_Yeah, sure. _

"Are you coming, Yugi?" Tea asked when she was near the doorway.

"I want to talk to Yami for a bit. I'll meet you guys down there."

"Okay then, we'll be down at the cafeteria," Tea said before she followed Mana out of the room.

As the door closed behind her, silence reigned between us. The only sound left was the sound of beeping machinery. Yami took a deep breath, then showed a more serious face, telling me that this must be important. I kept my ears open to hear what he had to say.

_Yami, what's wrong? _

Yami let out a sigh, eyes flooded with worry and concern.**_ It's just that _**_**I don't know about getting my memories back or not. I know he told me that I shouldn't have to worry about rushing, but I'm worried that I have to be there at a certain time and I don't want to appear at the last minute or miss the chance.**_

_I'm sure you'll be fine. I don't think there's really a time limit to when you have to regain your memories or Heba wouldn't have told you to take your time._

Yami paused for a moment.**_ I suppose... I thought I was ready before Dartz started coming, but... I don't know. After losing you and Mana, I don't know if I'm ready to be separated from you guys again. I thought I could handle it, but I've been so anxiously alone for these past couple weeks. If I couldn't handle being by myself in my own body for a couple weeks, how can I handle being separated from you and everyone else for who knows how long when I get into the afterlife? I don't know if Dartz keeping me from obtaining my memories was good or bad, because now I'm not as ready as before…But was I ever ready to begin with and just pushing myself too hard?_**

_It could be a bit of both. I know I wasn't ready either. You shouldn't try to push yourself, Yami. It's not just me you're leaving, you're also leaving your family and friends behind. You need to use the time you have now to enjoy their company before preparing yourself to say goodbye. Enjoy your time here and heal up before going out. I don't think Heba, or any of your ancient friends and family for that matter, wants you to force yourself into another battle._

_**I know... I guess I wish I knew the answers to everything.**_

Before I knew it, his worried expression changed into a smirk.

**_Though, Yugi, I've made my move on Mana. Now, it's your turn,_** Yami stated, leaning against the wall in his spirit form.

_ What do you mean?_ I asked nervously. Oh no, don't tell me he wants me to—!

**_ You know exactly what I mean. You've been having fantasies over Tea and had a crush on her for who knows how long. And now that I've made my move, it's your turn to make your move on Tea._**

"Why do I have too?!" I snapped out loud accidently.

**_ Because I can't just have people start rumours about you going out with Mana. I swear to Ra, Yugi, I'm not going through soap opera bullshit!_**

_ Yami, I doubt that's going to happen. _I rolled my eyes. It's not like I'm going to be jealous of never being able to go out with Tea or something.

**_ I'm not taking any chances. I know it's not like the movies, but real life soap opera bullshit is worse; and I'm not dealing with that. If I'm going to have a girlfriend, I'm not going to have everyone pairing you with Mana like this stupid celebrity pairing crap. You're the King of Games and you know too good and well that people are already having pairing names for you and others._**

Okay, Yami does have a point. I know that there are pairing fan bases for me with different duelists, surprisingly, even men... go figure. I wonder if they have one for Yami and I, if we were in separate bodies...Okay that would be weird... and gross. Then again, Kaiba and Joey have a pairing fan base, so I suppose anything is possible. **(1)**

I sighed. _What if Tea doesn't—?_

**_ Yugi, she likes you and has for a long time. That's why she had a crush on me for almost a year, when she thought I was your other personality. She even said she liked both you and me at Duelist Kingdom. At this point, it should be clear that you both like each other. Now, be a man and ask her out or something, or else I'll set you up on a blind date like you did with me._**

_ Yami! Come on! How is that fair!?_ I almost screamed out loud, my cheeks heating up. I should've known he was going to threaten me with that.

**_ It's fair for both of us. Unless you want to find you and Mana being the next big thing celebrity couple on TMZ, start making a move._**

I groaned. I know Yami is right. I suppose Tea does have... some feelings for me, but... I don't know, what if I come too fast? What if she got over me and likes another guy? I don't know!

_I guess. Wouldn't it be weird to ask Tea out in a hospital? _

Yami rolled his eyes. **_Okay Yugi, now you are just making excuses. I doubt if Tea cares that you asked her while you were taking out the garbage. Hell, Mana and I had our first kiss in the middle of a dirty, ancient temple, if you want to get technical of how romantic that was._**

_Okay! Okay! I get it! I'll... I suppose I could tell Tea when we're in private or... something._

**_ I'll give you the whole day._** Yami winked**_. Good luck._**

Yami disappeared; and I sighed, leaning my head against the wall. I decided to exit out of Mana's room to find Tea. I suppose everyone else is at the lobby downstairs waiting for me, especially since I told them that I needed to speak with Yami alone. I'm surprised that nobody else in the building heard me talking to myself or questioned what I was doing. I guess they would always assume that I'm talking to someone else behind the closed doors.

I went inside the elevator and made it to the lobby. I looked around for Tea, looking around at the gift shops, the snack machines, and so forth.

Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly, causing me to jump. I turned my head around to see Tea standing there.

"Oh, hi Tea," I said while my cheeks felt as if they were on fire. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. How's everything going?"

"Yugi, is there something wrong? You seem nervous about something."

I felt sweat drop down the side of my face. I'm going to have to do it sooner or later. Rather that or Yami will have the ultimate payback for the time I set him up on a blind date with Tea. I suppose, in a sense, this is his ultimate revenge. Ugh, I hate it when Yami gets like this.

Okay, here it goes!

I took a deep breath, and said, "Tea, I know I probably should've said something, and... you probably know this already, but I've really liked you for a long time now. I'm not trying to be cheap, honest! Though, I was thinking maybe it was time we actually started going somewhere... especially since, if I don't mention it, Yami threatened he was going to set me up on a blind date."

Oh crap, I shouldn't have said the last part! What was I thinking!? Though, to my surprise, Tea seemed to take it with a grain of salt, being that she was laughing.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised; and I know you're not being cheap, Yugi. Though, I will believe that if Yami didn't threaten you like that, you wouldn't have said anything," Tea said before I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck. "Though, I still think it's sweet. I'd love to go out with you. You planning on going anywhere?"

"Well, Yami is trying to spend as much time with Mana on a real date, before we hit Domino City. That's why he needs us to start dating. He doesn't want anyone to pair Mana and I up, if Yami starts spending time with Mana at home."

Tea sighed. "I suppose I can see where he's coming from. Some of the other girls at school are very good with assumptions. At least, if Yami is using a scapegoat, it's someone you really do like."

I smiled, then decided to give Tea a kiss, since we're dating now. I suppose that's my first official kiss. It was a little weird; not in a bad way of course! It's just that I didn't expect to feel Tea's teeth on my lips... huh. Still, it was nice and sweet, not to mention made Tea smile. I smiled too, and then took her hand.

"We should look for the others," I said.

"Good call," Tea replied, getting out her cell phone, which is what I would've done, if I had not found Tea in the lobby.

I heard Yami chuckle in the background of my mind, while I noticed him shaking his head in his spirit form.

**_ You don't know how to kiss, do you?_** Yami asked, laughing.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_**You just pucker kissed her.** _Yami sighed, laughing teasingly. **_Here, let me show you how do a kiss._**

Suddenly, Yami placed an image in my mind of how a "kiss" was supposed to be perfected with a random couple, but only the lips weren't closed. It seemed more like two mouths were sucking each other's lips or something, then tongues were hugging. Oh my gosh!

_ Yami! Did you have to show me that!?_ I yelled inside my mind link, glad Tea didn't notice how red my face was.

**_ Yes, because you're not having a girlfriend until you know how to kiss right. Even Mana knew how and she's never kissed a boy in her life before me!_**

I sighed in my mind. Though, Mana has an older brother, who has probably dated a few girls in the past before. He is twenty-five, after all.

I started to head towards the food court as Tea walked beside me, holding my hand. It's still hard to believe that Tea and I are dating now.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kaiba hand a card of some kind to Mahad. Wait. Why is Kaiba talking to Mahad? And why is he giving him something like that?

**_Does America have health insurance policies? _**

_ I think so, why are you asking me that?_

**_ Just wondering._**

I continued walking, wondering about what Yami just had said. Why did Yami ask me something like that? Does he know something I don't? I guess I could ask him later about it.

Once we got to the cafeteria, I bought a muffin and some coffee while Tea got a fruit cup, some yogurt and juice. When Tea and I got to the café eating area, I spotted Marik, Ryou and Tristan at one of the tables. I walked over to the table, waving.

"Morning you guys," I said, sitting down on one of the empty seats around the table.

"Morning," I heard Ryou reply while Tristan was continued munching on his food and Marik took a bite out of his muffin.

Just as Tea and I sat down on our chairs, I saw Joey walk towards the table and with some food in his hands.

"So how was your vacation in the Death Zone?" Marik said, probably trying to get his goat a little.

"Hell," Joey grumbled, plopping down on one of the chairs. "Kaiba and Mokuba had the beds last night, so I had the honour of sleeping on the floor with only a blanket and pillow. My back hurts now; and I hardly got any sleep at all! Though, I shouldn't be surprised he'd pull something like this, after all, it is Kaiba."

"Same here," Marik commented. "I am surprised Kaiba didn't make you sleep inside of the closet like he did with me."

"You guys had a bad night sleep, too?" Joey asked.

Tristan nodded. "Yup. I am still surprised I was able to even sleep on that thing last night."

"Same here," Tea added.

"Same here, too," I replied.

"Wow. Guess I am not the only one. Wished I had a good sleep right about now," Marik complained as I took a bite out of my muffin.

I felt Yami getting annoyed at Joey and Marik in the mind link. I hate to agree with anything Yami complains about or being the one to complain, but he's got a point. Marik at least had a bed to sleep in, and a comfortable one at that. Half of us slept on the chair or even the floor. I guess he's still angry about Kaiba carrying him in the hospital. Still...

"I'm going to the washroom really quick. Be right back," Tea said, standing up.

Smiling, Tea winked at me before she left, causing me to blush. I guess this will take some time to get used to, us dating and all. A part of me is afraid that Tea might mistake Yami for me, since she's not a magician like Mana. I guess I'll worry about that when we get to that bridge. So far, Tea has learned to tell Yami and me apart, despite us being in the same body. It used to be very difficult for my friends to do, especially being that we share a body. Though, they had begun picking up when I'm me and when Yami is taking over. Though, from what I've seen from Yami's memories of after my departure to the beast, when my soul was taken, Tea couldn't tell it was me or Yami when Yami stayed silent when my soul was first taken, but then caught that he was Yami once she learnt the truth. They must be able to tell the difference between us by our speech, especially since we use "I" differently. **(2) **

"What are you blushing about?" Joey asked, arching an eyebrow.

Still chewing on my food, I swallowed. "Well... Tea and I are dating now."

"Wait a go Yug'!" Joey said before he slapped me on the back really hard. "I knew you two would be together!"

Marik rolled his eyes at this. "Sure you did, Mr. I-Can't-Tell-if-Two-People-Are-in-Love-and-Know-as-Much-About-Romance-as-Edward-Cullen!"

Shifting his gaze towards Marik, Joey narrowed his eyes. "I do!"

"Uh-huh. This coming from the guy, who once assumed Tea was having sex with old men for pocket money before you figured out she worked at Burger World." The guys laughed, while a smirk graced Marik's lips. "You know it's sad when even Yugi is a better Casanova than you."

Joey narrowed his eyes at him. "I didn't know Tea that well at the time! And how did you know about that?"

"Yami told me."

"All right, do you honestly think you can be a better Casanova!? You've never had a girlfriend in your life?"

"I did…but I rather not talk about it. Though, if I were to have a girlfriend, she'd be as gorgeous as me! I mean look at this buttocks! Who doesn't want this fabulous buttocks? That's where I draw most of my sexiness. It's common knowledge that when you look up the word 'sexy' in the dictionary, you will see my ass."

Yami burst out laughing, while I tried not to laugh. I could see Ryou was trying not to laugh too, and same with Tristan. Joey just rolled his eyes at Marik's braggadocios statement.

Joey's eyes widen slightly as if something dawned on him. "Wait a second. How the hell are you and the Pharaoh going to manage dating two different girls? I mean I know Tea and Mana have learned to tell you two apart, especially Mana, but there's no way you both can date two girls without giving yourself out as a player or something. I doubt if your mom's gonna be happy about that... In fact, I know she won't be happy about that."

"We haven't talked about that yet. Never found the time to. I'm sure we'll get to it when the time comes. We're still in America with the only people that know me are you guys and you already know about Yami and I. Yami and I are still planning to talk about it later. I'm not too worried. The only issue is Kaiba. Though, I doubt if he cares who I date whether I date two girls or not. It's not like he's going to tell the whole school about it. My biggest guess is that, because he thinks I have a dissociative identity disorder, he'll already get the idea that Yami is with Mana and I'm with Tea. Worst case scenario, so far, is that Kaiba is never going to let this die."

"Dissociative identity disorder? Has he been thinking this has something to do with the two Shadow Games?" Tristan said grimly.

"Yeah... I think he's lying to himself, in a sense. Yami agrees with this, too. He says that Kaiba does believe there's some sort of magic going on, but doesn't want to be a part of it. I mean, as you said, he's played two Shadow Games. One gave him traumatic nightmares for a few months and the second one put him in a coma for almost half a year. I know what it's like to be afraid of something you know nothing about, so I can't really blame Kaiba for refusing to believe in magic or anything that goes on with us. He's already suffered enough."

Everyone around me grew quiet. I still remember when I used to be afraid of Yami and the puzzle at one point. It's hard to get used to the paranormal or things you don't understand. Every single one of us had a hard time accepting that there was magic that was cool, but also a curse. I know Kaiba is wanting to avoid it to prevent another disaster from happening to him; and I know Yami doesn't want to give Kaiba another penalty game. Two was far enough.

"Okay," Tristan said, "you have a good point. The Pharaoh did do a number on him."

"I hate to say this, but Moneybags has a reason to be afraid," Joey admitted. "Hell, magic put me on cardiac arrest!"

Ryou eyes widened. "It did?"

Marik blushed. "Um... yeah... you missed a bit of Battle City."

Ryou tore his gaze away from us, looking in a random direction. "I... think it's better if I didn't know."

Was he listening to the other Bakura? I really can't tell. I know that Ryou has a mind link with the spirit of the Millennium Ring.

"So when are you guys going back to Japan, anyways?" Ryou wondered, taking another bite out his bagel and probably trying to change the subject.

I stared down at the food on my plate. I never thought about that until now. I should have my passport, but the last time I saw it was inside my duffle bag in Rebecca's place. Though, that was before my soul was eaten by the Great Beast. So, Yami probably knows where it is.

_Yami, do you know where my passport is? I left it in my luggage inside Rebecca's trailer last time I saw it before my soul was taken. _

**_ Our passports were in our luggage. _**

My heart started pounding inside of my chest. Oh crap! How am I going to get back home now? Without a passport I can't even get back into Japan and it would take weeks to get a new one. By the looks on Joey, Tristan and Marik's faces, I can tell they are worried about this, too.

"Dammit I forgot about that!" Marik cried out.

Ryou stared at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"My passport was in my duffle bag...which was on the train when it fell off of the cliff."

"Was everyone else's passports inside their luggage inside the train?" Ryou pondered. "I'm sure the police will retrieve your stuff, since it was only on the train Joey was inside, which didn't fall."

Marik nodded. Shifting his gaze to the side, Marik's gaze landed on Joey and Tristan, who were sweating and looking nervous.

"Wait a second. You guys have your passports still. What's your excuse?"

"Well, we flew here at Pegasus' expense," Joey explained, "so I thought he would give us a ride home."

Marik stared Joey as if he lost his mind as he continued to munch on his muffin.

"Well, it was on extremely short notice!" Joey tried to defend himself. "How the hell was I supposed to know that Pegasus wouldn't give us a ride back home?!"

"Because I'm sure the same prick who trapped Yugi's relative's soul in a cellphone, and then threatened to seal Yugi's soul in a card would totally be the type to willingly give us a free ticket home," Marik spouted sarcastically after he swallowed his food.

"Oh right, like you're the one to talk!"

"I was going to buy them, but the tickets were sold out, because of the damn beast!"

"And you waited until the last minute, right?" Tristan smirked. "You do know you have to buy the tickets a month before the day and time of destination, right? Or are you used to getting a free pass by controlling people to give you a free ride with no charge with your Millennium Rod?"

Marik's face turned red and he flipped off Tristan and Joey.

"Wait. How much do the tickets back to Japan cost, then?" Ryou interjected. "Even if we have to stay a couple more weeks here to get new passports, at least we would at least have a ride home."

Joey reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. Joey started tapping on the screen while still looking down at his screen, probably looking up the prices of the tickets online. His eyes bulged out of his eye sockets.

"A hundred thousand yen?! **(3)** I would have to work for a couple weeks to pay that off; and that's without paying off living expenses or anything!"

Oh man, I should've asked Joey if he had any money to buy himself a plane ticket from America to Japan! I mean he's having to work two jobs: one at a grocery store and the other at a Host Club on the weekends. He has a hard enough time to pay his father's debts from gambling and spending money on alcohol, along with paying the utilities and such. I've never had a job besides occasionally looking after grandpa's game shop, but I know it's hard for Joey to work two jobs just to put a roof over his head and food on the table.

Marik groaned, slumping back in his chair. "Wonderful. So what the hell are we going to do now? Half of us don't have passports or were stupid enough to not think ahead to buy a ticket back home."

"Maybe if we ask Kaiba nicely and explain to him our situation," I suggested, "he can give you guys a ride home. I know he can be a jerk sometimes, but I don't think he's so cold as to leave us stranded in America."

Joey folded his arms, not seeming to like the idea, grumbling, "I guess."

"Yeah, the same guy that made me look like a psychopath in the hospital! I bet he would leave us here just to spite us! He can kiss my ass for all I care!" Marik spouted out.

Yami instantly took over, causing me to stand beside him in my spirit form.

"That's enough, Marik!" Yami snapped, causing everyone else around him to jump. Even I was taken aback by his outburst. "You and Joey have been whining about Kaiba since yesterday! He's a dick, I'm not denying that. This is the same guy that tried to kill me and my friends more times than you. But, he's still a good man! He brought my friends and I back to Japan from Duelist Kingdom when we had no ride; he hired doctors to treat Ryou, Mai and Joey during their comas; he helped us defeat Dartz; he gave you and Joey a place to rest, even if you may not like it; and he helped pay for Mahad's damn medical bills with his insurance card! If you can't respect Kaiba for anything, at least respect him for that!"

After a second of recovering from the shock, Joey and Tristan started looking a tad guilty, while Marik just showed a smirk.

"This is the first time you've stood up for Kaiba. It wouldn't be because he's your cousin, would it?"

"Maybe; but Kaiba's also been my friend for a while now, though don't tell him that or he will deny it. We talk and I do visit him once in a while. We're usually friendlier when we're alone, not so much in public. It's pride mostly. I'm probably the only friend Kaiba's got, not counting Kisara and Mokuba."

"Are you serious?" Joey asked, eyes widening. Yami nodded. "Dude, you should've told us!"

"I suppose, but I assumed that you knew, considering that he gave me this card," Yami said, showing the Fiend's Sanctuary card, which made Joey both embarrassed and guilty.

Usually, Joey is not the type to bad mouth about someone in front of their friend. I don't think Yami never meant to embarrass him or anything, but assumed he knew, since Grandpa also had the Blue-Eyes White Dragon given to him by Professor Hawkins as a sign of their friendship. Kaiba just happened to pick up that tradition; and it was the only way he knew to tell me that he wanted to help Yami and me as a friend and never meant anything he said to Yami or me, after I defeated him in Battle City. Kaiba's never had friends before and it embarrasses him to act any more than a rival to me out of fear of looking weak. I know Yami respects him for that, being that he knows what it's like to not want to admit to anyone that you're not really sure or know how to be nice and kind. He had help from me, because of that. Yami told me is hard to be nice, when you've been surrounded by death and turmoil for so many years and, for Kaiba, he's been surrounded by manipulation and abuse. It shows on the scars he hides under his shirt collar.

"I'll text Kaiba and see if he'll agree to do it," Yami informed.

Yami started tapping on the screen, typing a text message to Kaiba. We waited for a few minutes, our friends seeming impatient, before I saw Marik, Ryou and Joey look down at their phones. Reading through their text, they smiled as if they won the lottery. In fact, Joey was grinning like a circus clown.

Tristan raised an eyebrow, swallowing his food. "What are you guys so excited about?"

Yami didn't say anything, showing some sort of sly smirk, while rolling his eyes. Huh. Why is he smirking like that? Does this have something to do with the text he sent to Kaiba? Sometimes I can't read Yami at all, despite us sharing the same body and sharing mind links.

"Here," Joey said, showing Yami and Tristan the screen of his phone. I stared down at the screen, which had a email which read:

_Greetings Honoured Duelist, _

_ You are cordially invited to compete in the Grand Prixs Tournament, being held in Kaiba Land just eighteen miles (thirty kilometers) outside of Las Vegas, Nevada. The tournament is being held from July 4-10. _

_The winner of this tournament gets a chance to duel Yugi Muto to compete for the title "King of Games" and $250 000._

_If you have any questions, please contact the Kaiba Corp office at 1-800-555-7981._

_ Sincerely, _

_Seto Kaiba_

"Damn this is awesome," Marik said with a grin. "We have a ride home now and a free pass to a vacation to Vegas!"

"Yeah, it would nice to actually spend some time here on vacation instead of worrying about having our souls taken," Ryou added with a smile of his own.

"Even I agree with that one," Tristan replied.

"Wait a second. How much is that in yen, anyways?" Joey wondered.

"I am not sure, to be honest," Ryou answered before he squinted his eyes slightly as if he was trying to come up with an answer. "I think it's about 25,000,000 yen or somewhere in that range."

"Sweet, that's more than enough money to get home! Besides, I know I am going to win it for sure!" Joey boasted with a cocky grin.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Sure, keep on telling yourself that. Who knows maybe that will be the same day Kaiba will fly on a jet pack in an attempt to be like Iron Man."

Glaring, Joey flipped Marik off as he took another bite of his food.

"Wow. What a good come back," Marik said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Would you bet 1,000 yen on that?" Yami asked, showing a daring smirk.

"2,000 in the Grand Prix!"

"You're on!"

Joey swallowed before saying, "Wait, it says the winner gets to duel Yugi Muto. You never mentioned that you'd help Kaiba with his tournament for Kaiba Land."

"I didn't. It's Kaiba's fancy way of saying, 'I'll help your incompetent friends, if you agree to duel the winner of the Grand Prix Tournament, since I don't have time to participate and this will bring in more customers. I'm sure you, your friends, and families wouldn't mind staying here for a while, especially since Japan's probably in the process of rebuilding due to Dartz's little fiasco.'"

"That's Kaiba for ya," Marik stated with a hint of a smirk. His eyes widened. "But wait, how the hell are we going to Las Vagas!?"

Yami's gaze dropped before he looked down at the screen of my phone. Yami tore his gaze from the screen, looking up again. "Kaiba sending us boarding passes to ride on his private jet in an another email with a 'Yugi, you owe me."

* * *

1) Before anyone gets their panties tied in a bunch, I have absolutely nothing against puzzleshipping or puppyshipping or anyone who enjoys reading or writing stories about them on the site. Hell, I even admit I do read stories with these two pairings once in a while if the stories are good enough. I tend to be open minded about pairings in general, being willing to read stories with pairings which aren't my favourite as long as they are well told (as long as it doesn't contain incest, pedophilia or anything else that goes against my morals; but even those I just leave alone). I even have friends who like these two pairings and write stories with them on this site. It's just that in the**_ context of this story, _**I can see Yugi and the others finding some of these pairings to be bizarre, especially puzzleshipping since they were brothers in the past**_ in this story_**.

2)What Yugi means by this is that in the Japanese language there are multiple ways of using I. Yami in the beginning of the manga and even in the anime used a tone that brimming with confident and very bold-like while Yugi's voice is more quiet and meek. Yami also uses "ore" for I, while Yugi uses "boku" for I. Ore is a more commanding version of I, while boku is a more humble version of I.

3) This is about 1000 US dollars.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007:** Anyways, that's the end of the chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.

**(Meanwhile, in another dimension inside a coffee house)**

**Youngbountygirl:** (sits at the bar table with a grande cup of cappuccino depressed. Looks at the coffee lady) Refill!

**Coffee Lady:** That's the tenth cup today! How many cups do you drink and where do you get the money!?

**Youngbountygirl:** I drink coffee all the time.

**Coffee Lady:** Yes, but where are you getting the money to buy all of this.

**Youngbountygirl:** From my ass. Look, I'm a Mary-sue, we always pull money right out of our ass! Now, give me a damn cappuccino! (slams a five dollar bill on the counter)

**Coffee Lady:** R-Right away, Miss. (quickly makes the coffee) Here's your cappuccino, Miss!

**Youngbountygirl:** (takes it and drinks it)

** Dannyandsamlover:** Hey Danny, let's go to the arcade!

** Youngbounygirl:** (almost chokes her drink, then looks over and sees a younger version of herself through the window with Danny, Sam and Tucker, holding Tucker's hand)

**Danny:** Alright. Let's go!

** Tucker:** Lead the way. (kisses Dannyandsamlover's cheek)

**Youngbountygirl:** (dashes out the door and sees no one there) Okay... that was creepy...

**Dannyandsamlover:** (from around the corner of an alley) Over here!

**Youngbountygirl:** Why is it always the alleys? (dashes to the alley, but no one is there, then hears laughter through another corner and dashes there) Where are you!? Show yourself!

**Dannyandsamlover:** Behind you.

**Youngbountygirl:** (turns and looks behind) Oh, so predictable! Are you even trying?

**Dannyandsamlover:** I suppose, if it were you, no.

**Youngbountygirl:** What do you want?

**Dannyandsamlover:** I don't know! You wrote the script for this part.

** Youngbountygirl**: Okay, fair enough. Just tell me some emotional shit that makes me look at myself from a different angle, and get this over with. I mean everyone knows where this is going.

**Dannyandsamlover:** What is wrong with you? You're a complete mess... besides the coffee drinking. You usually care about if you're author insertion has character or not and now... you're just a boring cliché now.

**Youngbountygirl:** What do you expect? I'm f***ing depressed, Okay! My own evil twin threw me into another dimension away from home, from my family, who are probably worried sick about me and wondering where the hell I am! My best friend is in trouble and I don't know where she is! My evil twin is on the loose! On top of that, I HAVE NO WAY OF GETTING BACK HOME! (screams at the top of her lungs and cries tears)

**Dannyandsamlover:** And you think this is over?

** Youngbountygirl:** NO! I know it's not over! It's never over and I don't know when it's over or beginning. I just don't know! Fan fiction's the only thing that's keeping me happy somewhat... that, coffee and Jesus. I sometimes go to fan fiction when I'm depressed and, most of the time, they're not as good as they should be. I still remember the time I wrote The Girl Who Cried Phantom when my dad and his family were evacuating from Hurricane Katrina and I didn't know if they were dead or alive for two whole days. Then one person decided to put that fan fiction on her blog and flame on how much it sucks. I didn't see it until a year later... funny how people like to flame people's stories at how much they suck and not know what's going on in that person's life... not knowing if fan fiction is the only life they cling on to... which is probably a good thing I still have coffee and Jesus to keep me happy. Most people probably don't have that.

** Dannyandsamlover:** You have the power to change all of this. You're the author.

**Youngbountygirl:** What can I change? To everyone, every time I appear, I'm just an author inserted mary-sue.

**Dannyandsamlover:** But you're more than that. Sure, you might've started out as a Mary-sue, but you've progressed since you were me. You lived in the DP world, you went to different dimensions, you've gained friends from the internet and the fictional world, and you've progressed more than most author inserted character has done! You might not be effected by the narrative of the story, but you're effected by the forces around you, the internet. How you progress depends on the environment you're placed in, whether it's on YouTube, DA, fanfiction, or even starlitecafe. Those places and how people talk to you are what effect you and make you who you are right now. I've only been here for a year or two, but I can see character progression from a mile away.

**Youngbountygirl:** Eh... I guess that is some sort of progression, but I'm all over the place.

**Dannyandsamlover:** Which is why you're still somewhat a Mary-sue still, just not the type that everyone hates. You're not as much egoistic as much as you're just having fun with yourself to the point of even parody.

**Youngbountygirl:** So... is Mary-sue a good or a bad thing?

**Dannyandsamlover:** Bad, but you know how to make something bad enjoyable and laughable. If anything, you're not really made to be taken seriously. You're mostly fun, if anything. (Youngbountygirl sighs) Maybe that's all it takes. You just need to take in your mary-sueness and just have fun with it. Your character development will come as time passes, depending on how the internet treats you. So, what are you going to do?

**Youngbountygirl:** (smirks) Be effected by the narrative and pull something straight out of my ass! (changes into her ghost form. She now has blond hair, yellow eyes, pale white skin, a red and green jumpsuit, and blue gloves and high heels) HEY! It worked! I can struggle and develop as a character, while also keeping my mary-sueness! I'm such a genius! Thank you imaginary plot convenience!

**Dannyandsamlover:** Anytime!

**Youngbountygirl:** (creates a pink portal and flies through it)

**(Meanwhile back in the real world…)**

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review.


	63. Locked In

**Disclaimer: another one? Alright, I admit it - I don't own Yugioh. Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Konami, Toei Animation, VIZ Media, and Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

**-Yami POV-**

I stood next to Yugi, who was right next to a window on Kaiba's private jet. We were getting closer to our destination, despite only being in the plane for only an hour or so. Then again, I know that this is going be to a far shorter flight any of the other flights on this trip, considering Nevada is only one state away from California.

**_When we go back to Domino, you and Tea can be officially a couple, while Mana and I can date in secret. This way nobody can spread rumours about you dating two girls._**

_Yami, I don't mind hanging out with Mana once in a while, so you guys can have alone time. I mean even Joey and Tristan hang out with Tea from time to time. My grandpa also knows about us, so she can also come, while Mom's at work._

Yugi does have a point, Mom isn't always at home and will go selling homes and stuff. Though, I don't want to take over Yugi's life and I feel it'd be unfair, if I hogged Mana most of the time. I can just go to Mana's place and hang with her there. It won't be a problem for me, since I've never had a problem before. If we start going out on dates and stuff, then Yugi's going to lead a bad reputation and word spreads like wildfire.

_**Yugi, it's fine. Mana and I could just hang out at her house. It's not that big of a deal and nobody is going to suspect anything.**_

Yugi paused, seeming to ponder over what I said. I know he's going to want me to have as much time with Mana as he has with Tea. Yugi's always been like that. He doesn't like it when I'm inside the puzzle way too long and I don't want him to be anxious about that.  
_**  
**Do you think we should talk the girls about this?  
**  
**_I nodded._ **Sure. It'd be better to get their input on this.**_

Getting out his seat, Yugi walked over to where the girls were sitting, who were sitting in the set of seats in front of us.

"Hey you guys," Yugi greeted, giving the girls a smile. Mana pulled out her ear buds out of her ears while Tea pried her gaze away from her book. "Yami and I think we need to set up some sort of system, since we have two different girlfriends."

Kaiba, who was sitting in a seat in the section in front of us, chortled. "A girlfriend for each personality! Brilliant! Are you going to have a double wedding too!?"

Mana's green eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "It's—"

I grabbed hold of her waist, shaking my head. Mana seemed to calm down, giving me a smile. I couldn't help but smile in return.

Still, I kinda had a feeling Seto was going to be a dick about that. I guess I'm going to have to get used to that.

"Ignore him," my brother told her. "Yami already told him that he was an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh on a few occasions, so it's not worth beating a dead horse."

Sighing, Mana walked over to where Yugi's seat was, sitting down next to him while Tea stood beside her.

"Anyways," Yugi said, "Yami and I agree that Tea is my official girlfriend as soon as we hit Domino City. Yami can be with Mana in secret to the public eye. We can try visiting each other's houses or something."

"That's a great idea!" Mana said with a smile.

"Except my mom," Yugi said with a hint of worry on his features. "You can try coming when it's just grandpa, though."

Mana raised an eyebrow at this. "Can't you tell your mom about Prince, though?"

"Except she'll send me to an insane asylum or put me on medication. Even if Yami was to show off his powers to Mom, she still might think I have a dissociative identity disorder and try to get me medication or something. My friends and I thought I did have a double personality, who is to say Mom won't think the same thing?"

I had to agree with Yugi on that level, only because he once thought I was his second personality for almost a year. Even if I was to show my skills, the non dangerous ones of course, it would have to take more than that to convince Mom otherwise. She's more down to Earth. I suppose Grandpa could try to convince her, but I don't know if she'd believe him or not. In fact, I'm still not sure if she would believe me being another person or not. If she was to somehow believe it, she'd probably think the worst possible thing about me possessing her sixteen-year-old boy on top of the fact that a number of people that went to the Hospital were near Yugi's location. One thing I've learned about Japanese mothers: never mess with her cubs.

"That's a good point," Mana said, smile fading away. "I guess Prince can visit my place most of the time and I can try coming around when it's just you and your grandpa."

"If you do come when Mom's around, try coming with Tea or someone else. If not, then just arrive at the shop and no farther than that, unless Grandpa gives an okay. Though, Yami will have to change back when Mom does arrive. Believe me, she can pick up when it's Yami and not me. I had to convince my mom that I act different when I duel to make a good performance."

Mom, at least that's what I'm used to calling her, always was suspicious of Yugi whenever I would take over. I still remember I took over Yugi, when I was returning home, after a shadow game, and she just needed one look at me before coming to the conclusion I or Yugi was on drugs. I guess it was my fault for arriving home late at night. I had to pretend, as Yugi, that I was sleepwalking in order to make her think otherwise. Even when she sees me on TV, she somehow knows that there's something different about Yugi. I swear, she has to be psychic. Rather that or she knows her own son and would know at a blink of an eye if it's me or him. I mean I don't even have to talk in order for Mom to know it isn't Yugi behind this face.

"Won't the Pharaoh and Mana want to go out somewhere?" Tea questioned.

"We're still trying to figure that part out," Yugi replied. "I told him I wouldn't mind him going out with Mana once a week or month or something, but he keeps saying he doesn't mind just hanging out with Mana at her house only."

Tea pursed her lips. "Hm... Maybe they can try going alone when it's with a group of people."

"That can work!" Mana beamed. "We can also try a double date."

_Would that work?_

_** I can do that. In fact, it's a great idea!**_

"Yami says he can do that," Yugi stated. "Though, there's the problem that people will still see Yami or 'me' holding Mana's hand or something. It won't matter doing it in Las Vagas, but Domino City is different."

"I can hold his hand when he's a spirit like this. It will look like my arm is relaxing and I'm just walking. Rather that or Prince is just going to have to put on a trench coat and a hat like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Mana said, causing me to chuckle. I was lost at first, since I don't watch cartoons, but Yugi informed me though his mind about what she was talking about. Okay, I have to admit, that's actually pretty funny. I mean seriously, who the hell would think disguising themselves like that would work? I mean I might as well put on a hoodie with the hood on, put my hands in my pockets, and walk around like a hobo.

"I was also talking to Yami about trying out going to a movie," my brother suggested. "Even two friends of the opposite gender do this and, since it's dark, nobody is going to notice if you two are holding hands or kissing."

Tea smiled. "That's a great idea!"

"One more issue," Mana piped up. "How are you going to know if Yugi is Yugi or Prince?"

"That's easy. Yugi is calm and quiet while the Pharaoh is loud and slightly obnoxious." Tea's eyes filled with mirth. "No offense, Pharaoh."

Smirking, I rolled my eyes.** _ I'm not the one who makes two guys wear blindfolds, while climbing up a building, so they don't see your treats._**

Yugi burst out laughing.

Mana raised an eyebrow at this. "What's so funny?"

"Yami says that he doesn't make two guys wear blindfolds," Yugi informed, "while climbing up a wall of a building, so they don't see his treats."

Mana laughed at this, too.

Tea's lips curled up into a smirk. "I also don't walk around with no underwear for three whole days."

"Oh burn!" Yugi teased, looking in my direction. Mana started to laugh even harder.

_**They looked like sling shots at the time!**_

_**"**_Attention all passengers, we will be arriving at Kaiba Land: Las Vegas shortly," one of the pilots announced over the intercom.

Looking out of the window, I noticed the theme park directly below us which caused me to smile. There were many different kinds of rides and games all over the place. There even many roller coaster towering in the sky. I have to admit, the park does look really awesome.

"The park looks really cool," Yugi remarked before Tea nodded.

"I agree. Though, I just hope they have a tunnel of love, don't you?" Tea said, causing Yugi to flush. I laughed when that happened. Yugi mentally shot a glare at me.

_**What?**_ I asked innocently, trying to annoy him a little.

Before I knew it, someone landed the plane on a pad outside of the park and we got out of it. We followed Kaiba and the others to a central plaza with a Blue-Eyes statue in the center while many people where walking about the area. Okay. Why I am I am not surprised about this at all? I swear, I could make a million jokes about this right now. Kaiba has an ancient self from my time. I'm just this close to looking up any historical records of a possible statue of his ancient self being created just so I can know how big he must've ordered his men to make. I'm already estimating he tried fifty feet. It'd be like one of those Pharaoh statues with the arms crossed and the whole bit... actually, I wonder if I have one. That'd be totally awesome. I doubt it though, since my name was erased from history and Marik would've hinted me on it.

"Wait a second. I thought the park hasn't open yet?" Mana questioned.

"It hasn't," Kisara answered. "These are just special guests."

Mana nodded. I suppose that does make sense. Though, the last time Kaiba made my friends and I special guests, he was leading us to Death T, which was meant to arouse me to play a shadow game with him. I'm not too worried that it will happen again, since I'm sure Kaiba isn't going to wish for another Penalty Game. Still, knowing we're special guests here can't really help, but bring back those memories. I'm going to shut them off now.

"You can look around here, but I will need to take my leave," Kaiba informed.

Mahad arched an eyebrow at this. "Won't you be joining us?"

"As much as I want to take time out of the day to babysit your kids, I have other business to take of." Kaiba turn his gaze towards his girlfriend and younger brother. "Can you two show them around the park?"

Kisara nodded, while Mokuba nodded eagerly with a grin on his face. He turned to us.

"All right then," Mokuba said, "let's get going!"

We followed Mokuba and Kisara through the park. There were plenty of people, who qualified as "special guests" around the area. There were news crews on site, groups of kids gasping at holographic special effects strategically tucked in between buildings and walkways, and families enjoying the rides. Attractions like a combined Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon coaster** (1)**, even had riders lining up. I was already making mental notes of which rides I wanted to try out.

Still, the strange thing is I feel a dark power. But, where is it coming from? I know it's not coming from Ryou since that dark spirit inside of the ring is not possessing him at the moment. If he was, I'd feel an extreme feel of darkness directly from the ring, but this darkness isn't from the ring. In fact, I've never felt any darkness this powerful in my life, except maybe from Mahad. I don't know, maybe it is just my imagination or something. After all, it is extremely light.

"Mokuba, Kisara!" Joey said, snapping me from my thoughts. "You sent invites to many people who competed in major tournaments in past, right?"

"Yes. Though, why do you ask?" Kisara wondered.

"Well if that's the case, then will Mai be in this tournament?"

"We did put her on invitation list," Kisara replied back, seeming reluctant about doing so, "but she never replied back to the invitation we emailed to her. I just assumed that she is just taking a break after what happen with that mad man, Dartz."

Joey sighed. "Too bad Mai couldn't be here..."

I kinda felt disappointed too, but I know Mai must've taken that incident hard, including Raphael, Alistair and Valon. Even I took it hard for a while. Maybe it is for the best that Mai doesn't go into another tournament after going through something like that, taking the time to recover.

Still, it must be a lot rougher on Joey due to his feelings towards her along with the fact the last time he saw Mai she was one of Dartz' goons.

"I'm sure she would be proud of you," Yugi said, trying to cheer him up.

Joey paused for a moment before he gave him a sad smile. "Thanks Yug'."

Mokuba led us towards a giant building which looked like a gigantic Blue Eyes head, complete with teeth that served as structural supports across the building's many entrances. Seriously, this is getting ridiculous. How many Blue-Eyes White Dragon buildings or attractions does Kaiba have? I mean I have a favourite duel monster as much as the next guy, but this is a little too obsessive. It'd be like me having a statue of the Dark Magician bigger than the Game Shop. And Kaiba makes fun of me for having a Dark Magician Girl fetish?

"So, is this where the tournament is taking place?" Ryou wondered aloud, staring at the building.

"Yes and no. Parts of it will be held here, but not the whole thing," Mokuba explained. "I just wanted to show you guys the new dueling platform in here, it's the final prototype of what will be the next generation in dueling technology."

"Is it used for other things?" Tea wondered.

"It's used to host sporting events, concerts, conventions and other things," Kisara explained. "The idea was that, even if there weren't tournaments to be held, the stadium would still turn a profit by hosting other events. And it was set up for that as well, having a separate parking lot so that, on days with heavy traffic, space could be reserved for people who were only there to attend the stadium functions."

"If we hadn't already seen Pegasus' toon monsters," Joey stated, "I'd think Kaiba was really eccentric, but this doesn't even come close."

"Oh come on!" Marik retored. "Kaiba has a freakin' jet that looks like a Blue Eyes White Dragon! I didn't see a Funny Bunny Blimp or anything like that from Pegasus. So in reality, who's the most eccentric?"

"Are you two done?" Mahad asked, looking annoyed. Good thing I am a spirit right now, so he doesn't catch me laughing my ass off. I also noticed Ryou seemed like he was taken aback by something really loud.

"Sure," Marik said, not fazed by the look on his face.

We entered the building and I instantly noticed that the dark powers I felt grew even stronger inside this place. Where is this coming from? I know it's not from anyone I know, especially given this one feels... I don't know... a bit soft and flexible. It felt like Mana's powers, when I first met her. I guess this person doesn't know how to use these powers yet. Still, it's surprising, because it's pretty powerful. This person, whoever he is, must be extremely gifted. I have to know who this person is!

Despite those thoughts, I looked around the place more. The place was a circular structure with a circle blue seats leading to the bottom floor area. There was very large Duel Monsters platform that took up half the stadium's bottom floor space with a huge TV screen above it. It looked similar to existing KC platforms, except it was much larger. There were already a mob of children standing around it. And there were already other duels underway, from kids simply laying cards out on the floor and checking off points on scraps of paper, to one bolder boy that actually got on the platform to duel. But where was his opponent?

"Holy crap!" Mana exclaimed, seeming to try to take everything in and snapping me from my thoughts. "This place is huge!"

"Yeah, and the duel platform looks awesome, too," Joey added.

"That's the KC DuelTek 760," Kisara said, pointing down at the platform. We walked down the stadium steps. "It's a computerized dueling platform that's light years ahead of the old ones. It's programed where you can duel against it. It has five difficulty levels, and has been programmed to include almost every single card ever made and to analyze and replicate the strategies of all the top duelists. Of course, it can be disabled when we want to use the platform for regular duels, but for all those times you wanna duel and can't find someone to play against, this is the answer."

So that's how this thing duels other people. That's actually pretty cool.

"Some of the duels in the finals which will be held here will be broadcasted around the world!" Mokuba added. "It'll also be broadcasted around the park. You have to be careful not to embarrass yourself out there dueling."

**"Revealing magic card. Activate Scapegoat."**

"What's with this computer?" Joey questioned as we all got to the bottom. "Doesn't it know how to duel?"

"Just watch," Mokuba answered.

**"My turn to draw! Revealing trap card. Activate DNA surgery," **the computer said as the card flipped over. **"As long as card remains in play, every monster on the field will become a type of monster I choose."**

"No way!" The boy on the platfrom exclaimed.

**"And I will choose the Dragon type," **the computer said while all the monsters on the field turned into dragons. The kids around the platform started chattering.

**"Futhermore, I activate the card Polymerization from my hand,"** the computer said as that card flipped over.

"It's fusing all its monsters?" Joey exclaimed, while he stared at the platform in confusion.

**"I'll fuse together all monsters on my side of the field in order to form five-headed dragon monster," **the computer said before the monsters fussed together to create a five-headed dragon.

"No fair!" the boy on the platform exclaimed.

"Poor kid," Ryou said, feeling bad for the kid. "There's no way he'll beat that thing now."

Mokuba grinned. "Nope! There's not a chance. The computer was programmed the mimic the strategies of the world's best duelists. We've imported Seto's deck, Yugi's deck, and even Joey's too."

_It's interesting!_ Yugi said with a smile, appearing in his spirit form beside me. _We can even duel against each other if we used this._

I cracked a smile. **_Yeah, I guess you're right. _**

"**Commencing attack!"** The computer exclaimed before the five-headed dragon attacked his monsters and the rest of his life points dropped to zero.

"Darn!" the boy said, rubbing the back of his head. The platform he was standing on went back to ground level.

"You put up a good fight. Next time just set the level a little lower," a boy, who looked to be about twelve-years-old and was standing near the platform, said with a strange accent. He had marron hair in a ponytail and brown eyes.

A little girl, who happened to look in our direction, yelled, "Hey! Isn't that Yugi Muto?"

"It's probably just some of those theme park look-a-likes," one of the boys scoffed off.

"No! It's really them!" another boy exclaimed, pointing at him. "And that's Joey Wheeler, Marik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura too!"

The kids rushed over and quickly surrounded us, pulling out pens and paper from their bags. Yugi shyly signed autographs for the crowd of kids. Wow. It looks like someone is a celebrity...though, I suppose that means the both of us are, since we share a body. Even some the rest of my friends kept on signing autographs for the children.

I noticed the maroon-haired boy walk up to Yugi with a smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Leon. I've been admiring your duels for a long time," the boy said, holding out his hand. "It's nice to be able to meet you."

Yugi shyly grinned back, shaking his hand. "Thank you."

"Who are you, dude?" a little blond boy, who appeared to be about six-years-old, asked, looking up at Joey, who was signing an autograph for small red-haired girl.

Joey pointed at himself. "I'm Joey Wheeler, I got fourth place in Battle City!"

"You mean from Captain Planet?" the boy said and Joey almost dropped his jaw.

"He's the guy that won second place in Duelist Kingdom and almost defeated Yugi Muto, you moron!" a red-haired girl with freckles reminded the boy, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, the other Wheeler. Sorry, but you both sound the same to me. Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure definitely," Joey said before he signed a piece of for the boy.

Looking around the place, I saw young boy, who had brown hair and dark brown eyes, push through the crowd, crying out, "'Cuse me!" He wore a red t-shirt, jeans and runners. He seemed to be about 5-years-old. I swear he didn't blink the whole time I looked at him. Is he in a trance of some kind? I wasn't sure, but I could feel some sort of feeling or connection of some kind from him. I couldn't really describe it.

The strange thing about him is that I sense a raw dark power inside of him. So that's were that was coming from! Still, how can his powers be this strong already? His dark powers are already as powerful as a skilled magician and he's only about five-years-old. I don't have a lot of memories from Ancient Egypt, but I don't remember myself or anyone else being this strong at that age. How powerful is he? I couldn't help, but notice Mahad seemingly startled when he saw the boy. I suppose he felt it too.

Marik waved a hand in front of his face. Blinking, the boy snapped out of his trance, looking at Marik for one second before continuing to pursue Yugi.

He walked in front of Yugi, holding up a piece of paper in front of Yugi's face. "Can you please sign this for me?"

"Aw," Mana cooed. "He's so cute."

"Sure," Yugi said before he signed the sheet with a shy grin. "What's your name?"

"Jaden Yuki." Grinning, Jaden dug around in his pocket before he pulled a duel monsters deck. "Can you take a look at my deck, please?" Jaden asked, holding out the deck in his hand. "I want it to good as yours."

My brother smiled. "Sure, I'll be glad to take a look at them for you."

The boy's face lit up. "Thanks."

Jaden handed his deck to Yugi before he fanned the cards out so he could see them. Most of the cards I didn't recognize at all. Most of the images on the cards looked like super heroes in colourful costumes. The deck seemed to be unbalanced because there weren't many trap or spell cards. Despite that, I had the feeling he was going to become a great duelist one day. He seemed to love the game a lot and usually those that love the game the most become very strong duelists.

"Well now, see, there's a problem," I heard Joey say. "They are all monster cards."

"I love superheroes," Jaden admitted.

Yugi shook his head. "It's great that you love your monsters and you are starting to get the right idea, but you can't over load your deck with monsters cards. You need trap and spell cards in order to balance out you deck out and make you monsters stronger. Still, I can tell your deck has a lot of potential."

Jaden titled his head to the side. "Huh?"

"It means that I can see that if you work hard on this, I can see you being a strong duelist one day."

Jaden nodded, grinning.

"Where did you get all of these?" Yugi asked, glancing down at the cards slightly. Yugi does have a good point. I never seen most of these monsters before and Yugi lives in a game shop. So these monsters must be very new.

"My parents bought me an Elemental Hero pack and I built a deck around it," Jaden explained, pointing at the picture of the hero on the card. **(2) **"I love heroes!"

Joey looked over Yugi's shoulder. "This seems like a brand new type of deck, your parents must be super loaded to buy something like this."

Jaden's face fell. "They aren't around a lot."

Tea shot Joey a glare, causing him to shut his mouth.

Poor kid. I feel sorry for him. Even though it isn't the same, I know what it's like to not ever see my parents. In fact, I don't even remember them! The only people I have close to being parents are Yugi's Mom and Grandpa, and I'm not around Mom much either.

_Maybe I should give him the Heart of the Underdog card to cheer him up. Besides, it reminds me of Joey in away since he does over come every challenge he faces._

I should also give Jaden this Winged Kuriboh card too. Besides, if his dark powers are already this strong at such a young age, I wouldn't be surprised if he became a very powerful duelist someday. Who knows? Maybe he'll become a powerful warrior. With some practice, he could probably give some people a run for theit money.  
_  
**Yugi, can I take over? I want to give him something, too.**_

_Yeah, sure._

Yugi and I switched places before Yugi's spirit stood beside me. Jaden looked up, startled for a moment, but I didn't know why. He tilted his head to the side as if he was trying to figure something out.

Before I could figure out what was on his mind, I heard a strange sound that a Kuriboh would make. Wait. Where did that come from? No one summoned that monster. Maybe I'm just imagining things...

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my deck and looked down at it to see the same card that Heba told me to give to someone. When I touched the image, I saw a vision of a teenage boy, who looks like a older version Jaden, smirking as if he was ready to kick someone's ass with glowing, yellow eyes. The strange thing was that he wearing a cream coloured cloth around his waist with a red cape wrapped around his shoulders. Golden armlets clung to his wrists, complimented by the Nemes crown **(3)** on his head. I almost was taken back from this sight. Though, what was even more strange was that I felt some sort of connection to him. There's something about that face that I swear I've seen before, but can't remember where.

Snapping back to reality, I looked around the room. Jaden must've ruled Egypt as a powerful pharaoh in the past after me. But, if that true...then why would this card be important to Heba if it's connected to Jaden's dark powers? Still, I have to give this to Jaden to fulfill Heba's wishes. It's the least I can do for Heba after he helped us defeat Dartz.

I knelt down in front of him. "Don't worry, I can tell you really love the game. If you keep practicing, I'm sure you'll become a great duelist one day."

"Really?" Jaden said with a huge grin.

I nodded before I flipped through my deck and found the Heart of the Underdog card. "I want to give you these," I said, holding out the two cards in my hand. Jaden grin grew even wider. He eagerly took the cards from my hand. He gazed down at them like they were the greatest birthday present a kid could get. "Something tells me this card belongs to you," I smiled, pointing at the Winged Kuriboh card. "And the other one reminds me of a good friend of mine," I said, pointing at the Heart of Underdog card.

Jaden beamed. "Thanks!"

I stood up. "You're welcome."

"Who does that card remind you of?" Joey asked, looking at me in confusion.

I probably shouldn't tell him why Yugi wanted to give him that card. I know Yugi wanted to give it to him because it reminded him of how Joey is like an underdog. But I can't tell him that since he might take it the wrong way, thinking that Yugi looks down at him or something.

"I'll tell you later," I said, not really knowing how else to respond to that question.

"I'm gonna play them now!" Jaden announced before he ran towards the duel arena, climbing on it.

I nodded. "Good luck!"

"Also, don't set the level too high!" Mokuba advised, nearby the platform.

"'Kay!" Jaden said before he pressed a button on the platform and it rose up.

"His dark powers are sure strong. I felt them when I first entered here," Mahad remarked as Mana's eyes widened.

"So, I'm not exaggerating?" Mana asked in deep shock.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked curiously.

"Jaden; his shadow powers are enormous. They almost match a skilled magician's powers. Though, they feel very raw," I exclaimed as Yugi's spirit looked over at me with amazement in his eyes. "Not to mention, I heard Kuriboh's voice from the card Heba gave me. I think he wanted to give it to the kid, but I don't know why. I think it has something to do with being an ancient Pharaoh during his past life."

"Hm... I wonder..." Marik said, rubbing his chin. Does he know something about this? "When I was a tombkeeper, I also learned about the Pharaoh's that ruled Egypt from generation to generation from Pharaoh Seth and Heba's bloodline."

My eyes widened. "Wait. Heba's bloodline? But he never became Pharaoh, did he?"

"No, but his son Judai did. In fact, he was known as the Supreme King. Among all of the line of Pharaoh's, he was one of the most powerful ones, with extreme dark powers that struck fear into all the hearts of the other kings of the world at the time. Of course, I've only seen an Egyptian painting of him."

"Did he have gold eyes?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, he did. In fact, one of the few known Pharaohs to have gold eyes. Other Pharaoh's had orangish, black, or red eyes like yours, but Pharaoh Judai was one of the only few to have bright gold eyes. How did you—?"

"When I touched the Winged Kuriboh card, I saw an older version of Jaden, only with golden eyes and a Pharaoh outfit... If Jaden is the reincarnation of Heba's son, then that would mean—"

"Jaden's your nephew and Yugi's boy," Marik finished with a smirk on his face. I noticed Yugi blushing, feeling weird about that. No wonder I felt some weird connection about him. I guess that's why Heba wanted his card to be with Jaden.

"Okay. That's just messed up!" Mana said with wide eyes. "How does that even work?"

"Sometimes when a person is reincarnated," Marik said, "he will be reborn into another family. Sometimes best friends of the same age end up father and son in another time. So, it's possible that one of Heba's offspring was born into this society in some other family."

"Still, if Jaden has powers as strong as a skilled magician," Mahad mentioned, "it may be more difficult for him to control his powers than a regular magician."

"I know it's hard for me... I kinda feel sorry for him," Mana said, probably feeling sympathy for him.

Mahad's eyes narrowed slightly. "He should be okay for right now, at least. Though, it might be a problem in the future unless he has something to keep him on... solid ground."

Mana's eyes filled up with sorrow, even though I have no idea why.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in concern.

"It's nothing. Just... sad memories Mahad has been keeping for a long time." Mana averted her gaze from mine, still frowning. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's fine," I replied, dropping the subject.

Still, what could have troubled Mahad so much in the past? I shouldn't press on it anymore since it's none of my business.

**"Initiating du-u-el…"** the computer's voice faded and the lights went out. Blinking, I looked around the room and I could barely see a thing. Some of the kids started to scream. I heard a small child start to cry.

"It's dark!" Jaden screamed out, afraid of the dark and tears leaking from his eyes.

"Help me!" Other kids were crying as well.

I felt really bad for them. They were at least under ten years old.

"Don't worry, guys. Everything's gonna be okay!" I assured, trying to calm the kids down.

"Yubel, protect me!" Jaden muttered, holding onto a duel monster card like a life preserver.

"Hey, looks like Kaiba forgot to pay the electric bill!" Marik said with a smirk.

Tea groaned. "Shut up!"

"Everyone, it's dangerous, so don't move. Stay calm everyone, I'll figure this out!" Mokuba said, before he ran to the platform. He started press buttons on the duel platform. "It's strange. This shouldn't—"

"Maybe it needs sort of tune-up. There could be something wrong with the system," Kisara stated while Mokuba picked up the phone on the platform.

The platform suddenly started to light up. But I heard a loud screeching sound. I jerked my head around. All the doors in the stadium closed shut. I swear this is just like the Anubis incident all over again, only the doors shutting on its own instead of Kaiba doing it.

"What's wrong? Why did the emergency shutters go off?" Mokuba said, as he hopelessly pressed buttons to get it to work. Mokuba sighed. "It is no use, it won't work!"

"Let me give it a try, maybe there's something wrong with the network," Kisara said before Mokuba stepped aside. She plugged in a cord, which was connected to her laptop, into the platform's controls. She started to type on her computer. Strange symbols and numbers appeared on the duel platform screen. I know nothing about this kind of thing, but I knew that was a bad sign. Kisara drew her eyes together, looking at the screen and typing again. The same strange symbols still were on the screen."Mokuba, you want to give this a try?"

"Sure," he responded before Kisara moved out of the way and Mokuba started typing in code, but to no avail. He let out a long sigh. "It's no use. The program has been locked and the entire system has been connected to the Duel Computer. Someone hacked the system from the outside and rewrote the code for the program. If we can't stop the Duel Computer, we can't open the exits."

Damn. Whoever the hacker is must be a technical genius that could give Kaiba a run for his money.

"Who could've done something like that?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know," Kisara replied before Mokuba stepped out of the way and she started typing onto the computer again.

"So...We just have to destroy the computer, right?" Ryou asked.

"All right, let me try!" Joey said before he ran towards the platform.

"Wait!" Ryou called out. Tristan stopped in his tracks. "If we do that, we might never get out of here!"

Suddenly, I heard a loud crack. Kisara screamed. I whirled around and Kisara fell to the ground unconscious.

"Holy shit!" Marik said with wide eyes. My thoughts exactly.

I heard the children wail even louder. I can't exactly blame them. There are mainly children in here and the dark must be frightening for them. Though, kid or not, I know the dark can be scary. I lived in it for three thousand years.

"What should we do now?" Tea asked, and sweat is pouring down her face.

"We definitely have to call someone for help," Mahad suggested. "I'll assess her injures."

Within seconds, Mokuba pulled out his cellphone from his pocket. He glanced down at the screen before looking up at us again. "There's no signal inside here, guys."

"How couldn't there be a signal inside of here?" Marik questioned as Mahad carefully rolled Kisara on her back, titling her neck back and placing the back of his hand near her mouth and nose. "Is this place made of solid concrete or something?"

"I don't know, but the guy who hacked the computers must've blocked the signal inside of here somehow."

"Okay. If that's the case, then how the hell are we going to get out of here? Kisara is knocked out and needs medical attention!"

Mokuba turned around and looked at me. "Maybe if the computer is beaten, the doors should unlock."

Mahad looked up at us. "Good news, Kisara is breathing."

I let out a sigh of relief. That's good. At least that's one less thing to worry about.

Mahad gently moved Kisara so she was lying on her side, titling her neck back ever so slightly.

**"It's time to duel!" **the computer stated. Jaden's face grew even more pale and more tears were running down his cheeks. He was so scared, he couldn't speak a word. He was crouching on the duel platform, still holding onto the duel monster card in his hands. **"Now summoning Berserk Gorilla to the playing field in attack mode."** A large gorilla monster appeared on the field. **"Supplementing monster with one facedown card and concluding turn." **Jaden started crying even harder than before.

"Hey, look! More bad news," Mana said, pointing up at the screen above the stadium. "The computer set the level all the way up to five! He doesn't stand a chance!"

Jaden couldn't possibly win against a computer on his own, especially with the deck his has. With Kisara being knocked out, we definitely need to win against this thing and fast - otherwise who knows what'll happen. Maybe if I help him, he might stand a better chance of beating that thing.

I ran forth and jumped onto the platform next to him. Wow, I must be like Indiana Jones or something. Then again, I did jump almost ten feet in the air when I dueled against Ushio Trudge.

"Calm down!" I said, looking at him. "I'm here to help you out!"

Jaden wiped the tears of his face. He looked up at me again. He smiled as if my presence made everything better.

"Are you a spirit?" Jaden asked as if it was nothing.

"Huh?"

"I saw your necklace glow," he explained, pointing at the puzzle. "Then, I saw another Yugi stand beside you. Do it again!"

I could barely believe my ears; the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I can tell he was telling the truth. Were his dark powers really so powerful enough that he could see spirits this early? Even though Mana saw my spirit when we first met, she was still older. According to the Book of Shadows, those with dark powers usually never show any signs of seeing spirits or anything until age ten at least, depending on how strong the powers are. That must've been why Jaden looked at me funny.

"How can you see us?" I questioned, still completely stunned.

"I can see imaginary friends." He shrugged. "Are you one?"

I shook my head. "But can you please not say anything about me to anyone else? It's best if we keep this a secret."

He held out a pinkie. "Pinkie swear?"

I know this is childish, but he's only a small child, so I can make an exception. I held out my pinkie, hooking my finger onto his.

"Pinkie swear," I said while I shook his pinkie before I let go of it.

"Can I burrow your deck?" I asked with a smile.

With a nodded, he passed me his deck. "What should I call you, Mr. Spirit?"

I smiled. "Well, you can call me Yami. Just don't say it too loud, I don't want anyone else to hear it besides us."

"Huh?" he commented. "It's weird name. I promise I won't."

**"Make your move, or forfeit the duel," **the computer's voice boomed.

Smirking, I quickly shuffled the deck and picked up several cards, noticing all of them were monster cards. I am not really surprised about that at all, but I know that with an unbalanced deck like this I could lose the duel very easily and that's the last thing that I want. Still, I have to figure out something and fast.

"Go!" Jaden cheered with a huge grin. "Get cha game on!"

I glanced at him again. "Hm?"

"That's what I always say before a game," Jaden explained. "I heard it from a song from Smashmouth and use it all the time during my games."

"I like it," I said with a smile.

I drew a card from his deck, which was Elemental Hero Sparkman. It's not a super strong monster, but it should do the trick for now.

"I'll begin with Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode," I stated.

A super hero with yellow and blue amour appeared on the field, who knelled down on the field. My friends stared at in awe, because they never saw it before.

**"Commence turn. Draw card. Activate Cost Down magic card." **A holographic card with two swords on it appeared on his side of the field. **"Cost Down reduces the level of every monster in my hand by two stars. Therefore no sacrifices are necessary to summon Air Knight Arshaft in attack mode."**

A monster, which looked like a centaur with blue armour and wings, materialized onto the field in a shower of white sparkles. Jaden gripped the back of my jacket, peeking at the field from behind me.

**"Now activating trap card – Robbin Goblin,"** the computer boomed before a face-down card turned over with a picture of a goblin on it. I felt Jaden gripped the back of my jacket even tighter, probably due to his nerves. **"As long as Goblin remains active, you must delete one card from your hand each time a monster inflicts damage to your life points."**

My eyes widened. Oh shit! This is going to turn out bad.

**"Air Knight Arshaft, destroy Elemental Hero Sparkman!"**

The knight charged at Jaden's monster. The knight slashed his weapon through the hero in a perfect swipe, causing it to shatter. Jaden gasped and locked me into an embrace, hiding his face.

"**Air Knight's special ability will now activate," **the computer said while Jaden looked at the field again fearfully and let go of me. He was still trembling.** "Because this creature attacked a monster in defense mode, the difference between my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points are deducted from your life points and one additional card is drawn."** My life points dropped while I watched another card appear on the field. **"Now initiating the effect of Robbin Goblin, Remove one card from your hand and deposit in card graveyard."**

I stared down at his deck. I didn't want to discard any of the cards in his deck, especially since the cards mean so much to him. I decided to discard a card called "Spell Striker" and placed it in the card graveyard.

**"Last move; Berserk Gorilla, attack the opponent directly!"**

The gorilla growled and started to run towards me with one arm pulled back before the monster punched me in the face, causing me to flinch. I heard other kids crying in the background.

I heard Jaden scream beside me. "In the dark, that ape really looks scary," Jaden said before he locked me in an embrace. He buried his head into my chest. I could feel him trembling with fear. Poor little guy, he's only about five-years-old and this must be terrifying for him. Yugi felt sorry for him, too.

"Don't worry," I tired to reassure him, looking down at him. "We can win this game. We're a team right?"

Jaden looked up at me while tears were in his eyes. "Yeah, but I'm scared." He let go of me, but he was still trembling.

I know how scary the dark can be. Hell, I lived in it for 3000 years. I showed a smile, trying to sooth the poor kid, then wiped his tears. He seemed to not be trembling as much, but still felt fearful.

"Let me teach you something about being a true duelist," I said before I knelled down to his size. "A true duelist finds his courage by facing those he fears the most. I'm going to need your help to win this duel. Can you help me?"

"How can I help?"

"You know your deck and how to use it better than anyone else," I explained, placing his hand on top of his deck which was on the top of the duel station. "These monsters will only follow you and they will protect you with their lives. When you show true courage, that's when these monsters start showing their true strength."

"Really?" Jaden beamed. "Do they work like that?"

I smiled, standing up again. "I know so," I said, ruffling his hair affectionately and causing the little boy to smile.

He seemed more willing to fight now, but still showed his fears. This would be a good start for Jaden, if he's going to be a strong shadow magic user someday.

"Looks like Yugi's got a way with kids," I heard Joey say from the side lines.

"But can he really win this duel with that deck?" Marik inquired. "I mean he has no spells or traps on the field."

"He'll win," Joey cheered. "When there's a will, there's a way."

Marik sighed. "As long as the damn game doesn't cheat."

**"Special ability of Robbin Goblin is now activated. Discard one card from your hand." **I discarded a card with a person in a space suit on it called "Hero Kid" and placed it in my card graveyard, still kneeling down on the platform. I glanced to the side and Jaden frowned; I immediately felt awful about doing that. **"Turn complete."**

I stared at the dueling computer, trying to hide my fears so Jaden won't start freaking out. The only hope of winning this duel is drawing a magic or trap card from his deck, but I know that's going to be very difficult with a deck like this. Still, I know at least one is in here since I just gave the Heart of the Underdog to him. Whether I get a chance to draw it or not is another. Either way, I have to keep on fighting otherwise who knows what might happen.

"Are you sure you're going to win?" Jaden asked nervously, snapping me from my train of thought.

"Yes, but every duelist always finds himself in a corner. The game is never decided until the game's over. If we work together, we might be able to beat this bad computer," I tried to reassure him. I stood up, and he did the same. "Can you do that?"

Jaden nodded with a grin.

I chuckled. "Do you want to draw a card from your deck?"

His eyes lit up and nodded eagerly. Jaden picked up a card from the top of his deck and showed it to me. I looked down at, it was the Polymerization card which caused me to smile. So he did have a magic card after all. Maybe I do have a chance of winning this duel.

_Maybe we can use it fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix together._

_**Good idea.**_

"Jaden, do you want to do the honours?" I asked, and then Jaden nodded.

"I use Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to bring out Flame Wingman!" Jaden commanded with a grin, pulling out those two cards from his hand and placing them on the Monster Card Zone.

The two monsters fused together to create a green monster which had a human like body with a red dragon hand and a normal green hand on the other. It also had a long, red lizard tail and one angel wing. I gawked at it for a moment, because I never saw a monster card like this before.

I am actually kind of shocked that Jaden can say those cards names this young. Normally, kids his age would struggle to say those things. Maybe he has heard the monsters names so many times while playing the game he knows how to say there names and is able to identify them with ease without knowing how to read the cards. He also did say he came from a wealthy family, so maybe his folks hired some tutors, who helped him talk better for his age.

"Flame Wingman attack the monster!" Jaden exclaimed with a wide grin. I was surprised to see how passionate Jaden was. The monster blasted it which caused it to shatter.

"Because of Flame Wingman's effect, my opponent takes inflicting damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster," I said before the computer's life points dropped. "And that ends my turn."

"Alright, Yugi did it!" Joey exclaimed, pounding one fist into the air.

I heard the rest of the kids cheering around the platform.

"Nice job, Jaden," I said with a smile.

Even though his deck was unbalanced, Jaden knew the abilities of his monsters without reading the text. This was surprising, even for someone his age. Most kids at five-years-old hardly know how to read, so knowing the abilities by heart was a huge surprise.

"Thanks," he replied before he eagerly looked back at the field.

**"Drawing new card. Next phase. Due to special ability, Sinister Serpent is returning from card graveyard."** A card a picture of a large cobra on it came onto the field.

**"Now summoning Slate Warrior in attack mode." **A blue monster with a strange staff beside it materialized onto the field.

The monster jumped up into the air and Flamed Wingman attack it which caused it shatter.

**"Activate special effect. When Slate Warrior is destroyed, the monster responsible for its destruction loses 500 attack and defense points."**

My eyes widened slightly. The computer sacrificed its own life points just to weaken Jaden's monster.

**"Berserk Gorilla, attack Flame Wingman!**" The ape growled and pounded his fists on his chest. The beast opened his jaw, producing a burst of flames in his mouth. Then, it launched an attack on Flame Wingman, demolishing Jaden's monster and sending his life points tumbling.

**"Special ability of Robbin Goblin is now activated. Discard one card from your hand." **

I placed another monster card in my graveyard**. **

Jaden picked up a card from the top of his deck. "Would this help?" Jaden asking, holding out a monster card in his hand.

"It'll do just fine," I said kindly. "We could summon it in defense mode, so it can defend our life points. Is that alright with you?"

Jaden nodded, placing the card down on the field. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!"

A giant rock monster came onto the field.

**"Processing counter strategy, drawing card. Sacrificing Berserk Gorilla, summoning Jinzo." **Jinzo rose up and my friends gasped. _"_**All trap cards are now useless."**

The computer's Robbin' Goblin card shattered, but I had a bad feeling it had something else up its sleeve.

_"_**Jinzo will now attack Elemental Hero Clayman!" **Jinzo created a ball of energy in its had and blasted it at Jaden's monster, causing it to shatter. **"Your move."**

Jaden drew a card from the top of his deck, and a bright smile came on his face. I looked over his shoulder; it was the Heart of the Underdog card —the card I gave to him.

A smile graced Jaden's lips. "That's the card you gave me!"

"It is," I said with a smile. "We can use it to attack the bad guy."

I glance down at his hand, and Winged Kuriboh on the card winked at me. Okay. I have to be imagining things. There is no way that possible.

_Yami did you see that?_ Yugi asked, probably seeing the fuzz ball winking from inside the puzzle.

_**Yeah, I did. **_

I suppose I wasn't just seeing things. Then again, Heba did create the card, so it's probably no ordinary duel monster card.

Suddenly, I felt something soft rubbing against my cheek. My eyes traveled to the right before I saw a Winged Kuriboh floating right beside me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when that happened. I didn't summon it onto the field...so it must be spirit, but I have no idea how it got here.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Joey asked.

"I'm fine," I tried to reassure him, coming back to my senses. "I just saw something beside Jaden."

Joey blinked. "What?"

"I love him!" Jaden said before he hugged the monster spirit as if it was a teddy bear. "You're my best friend! I'm keeping you! What's your name?"

"Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh replied.

"Man, and I thought Yug' was the strangest person," Joey said sheepishly.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Mana cooed. "I just want to hug it!"

"Aside from his strange girlfriend," Joey stated before Tea narrowed her at him. "Not you!"

"Kuri, kuri," the Winged Kuriboh said.

"Winged Kuriboh said he wants to help us," Jaden said while he continued to hug the monster. "He wants to attack the bad guy."

Maybe it would be a good idea to play that card right now. After all, if a Kuriboh can take down Kaiba's deck, I can't see why this wouldn't be just as powerful if I play my cards right. Besides, it's Heba's ka, so maybe this is his way of him trying to help us out.

_**Do you think that is a good idea?**_

_I don't see why not,_ Yugi replied cheerfully.

"Alright, we can do that," I said with a smile.

Jaden let go of the monster, picking up the card. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!"

The brown puff ball with materialized onto the field in a shower of white sparkles, disappearing from Jaden's side.

"I also play the magic card Heart of the Underdog!" I exclaimed with a smirk, showing the computer my card. "It's your move."

**"Commencing turn Drawing card. Summoning Sinister Serpent in attack mode." **

The serpent appeared on the field and hissed.

**"Jinzo attack Winged Kuriboh!"** Jinzo created a ball of enegry in its hands and blasted it at Jaden's monster, causing it to shatter. **"Due to Winged Kuriboh's effect, the opponent takes no battle damage to his life points."**

**"Now, Sinister Serpent attacks opponent directly!" **The snake slithered across the field and bit my arm. **"That ends my turn."**

"Are you alright?" Jaden asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I been through worse before," I stated truthfully. "Now, I activate the special ability of Heart of the Underdog. If I draw a monster from my deck, I'm permitted to draw another card!"

I drew out six monsters from Jaden's deck, saying their names out loud. The last card I picked another card which said "Yubel". My eyebrow furrowed slightly. I have never heard of this card before. I don't even remember reading about this being under the list of rare cards. On top of that, it's not even an Elemental Hero. I wonder where Jaden got this one from.

"Now, I play Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode!" I said before that monster appeared on the field.

**"**I active Monster Reborn to bring back Winged Kuriboh," I said before the fuzz ball appeared on the field.

I felt someone place a hand onto of my own. I turned my head and Jaden looked at me with desperate eyes. "Wait, play my Yubel! She's the demon living inside my head! She can help us!"

My friends stared at Jaden with wide eyes, not that I can really blame them. What the hell has this kid been watching?

"Wonderful," Joey said, staring at Jaden with wide eyes, still.

_**Yubel? **_

_She seems very powerful._

_**Yes, though she has no attack or defense points. Think we should play it?**_

_Defiantly__! According to the text, she has a powerful special ability._

I smirked. "I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Yubel!"

The two monsters on the field quickly disappeared, and then a duel monster, who had dragon like wings, three eyes one teal, one gold and the other orange, took their place. The monster also had purple and gray hair.

Tristan stared at the monster, dumbfounded. "It's official, Yugi has lost it."

A smirk formed on Marik's features. "Considering he was seeing invisible Kuribohs earlier, this doesn't surprise me."

"He's not losing it!" Mana insisted. "He knows what he's doing... I think."

"Mana's right," Joey said, "that creature may not have any attack or defense points, but she's a level ten monster. If I was the duelist Yugi was playing against right now, I'd be on my toes on any high level monster, even those with lower attack and defense."

"Joey might be right," Ryou said, staring at the monster. "Yubel is very high leveled. Maybe Yugi does know what he's doing."

"He does!" Leon insisted, instantly getting my attention and everyone else's for that matter. "Dueling isn't just about having the highest level of monsters or highest attack and defense points of a monster, it's also knowing your monsters and the abilities they have." He faced the field again. "Just watch."

I smiled at my friends and Leon's faith, then noticed a burned mark on Leon's right arm. It doesn't look major, but does seem like it had to have hurt alot. I wonder how Leon got that. I suppose it doesn't matter.

**"Calculating new card! Turning on learning simulation. Yubel, level ten, element: dark, type: fiend, 0 attack and defense. "**

I blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Looks like that computer has never heard of a Yubel card," Joey stated.

"That's because mine is one of a kind!" Jaden shouted at him. Jaden smiled innocently. "I never bought her at a store. Yubel found me a long time ago and turned herself into a card!" Joey's eyes widen, but Jaden didn't seem fazed by it at all. "Cool huh? My parents say that she's just in my head," he said, scratching the side of his head in confusion, "whatever that means."

"So that's why you said she was the demon inside your head?" I said and Jaden did a curt nod with a childish grin on his face. I chuckled. "Okay, that makes sense."

"How does that explain why Jaden said that?" Mana wondered.

Marik folded his arms. "Yubel is a fiend type. Fiend is another word for demon."

"Oh," Mana said while a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "I knew that."

**"Jinzo attack Yubel!" **the computer said before Jinzo created a ball of energy in its hands and blasted it in Yubel's direction.

"Not so fast," I said before the computer had a chance to attack. "I activate Yubel's special ability which allows me to direct the attack of any opposing monster as piercing damage."

"Can you run by that me again?" Joey asked dumbly.

"It means the computer's life points go down to zero, dumbass," Marik answered.

Joey's cheeks gained a little pink to them. "Oh...I knew that."

Smirking, Marik rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."

Joey shot Marik a glare, causing him to shut his mouth.

The attack was reflected off of Yubel. The fire ball flew backwards and hit Jinzo, causing the computer's life points to drop to zero.

**"Game over..."** the computer's voice died out as Jaden grabbed his deck. The lights suddenly came back on and the doors opened again. The children around the platform cheered, as our duel station lowered to the ground and Jaden eagerly picked up his deck.

As I walked down the steps, Jaden ran down the steps before he disappeared into the crowd of kids. I felt proud I was able to duel with him. I can see why Heba wanted Jaden to have his Ka duel monster card. Jaden was something special and not just his amazing strong powers, but his strong spirit. He not only could see spirits, but he could sense things that would take years for any magician or those with magic to sense.

"Yubel says she's sorry about your arm," I managed to overhear Jaden apologize. Wait, the burn on Leon's arm was from Jaden!?

"It's fine," Leon assured, though kinda acted nervous. "It was an accident. Just be more careful next time."

That's right. I forgot the downside with having such strong powers: lack of control. Every shadow magic user is born with powers, but the amount of powers they possess depends on control. The stronger the magic, the less control there is over that magic, especially when you're talking a kid that possesses them. While Mana did have trouble controlling her powers, when she first discovered them about several months ago, it was the first time she ever had to deal with lack of control. As a kid, she probably would've heard noises from the graveyards at night and did minor spells accidently, but would have not shown any signs beyond that. Though, with someone like me or Jaden, we start having powers at a young age. Jaden's strong powers would be hard for someone at the age of five to control. Jaden would have to learn right away how to control his powers or he'd start getting very destructive without meaning to. In fact, now that I think about it, he should've started learning how to control his powers when he was three!

Was this why Heba chose Jaden? Was he planning on training Jaden to use shadow magic? But, Heba has light magic, not dark. I guess he would at least have some knowledge or something planned for the kid. I trust my brother's judgement.

Jaden did smile and take his leave, being glad that Leon took the accident with a grain of salt. Still, I kinda feel bad for Jaden. I sighed, and then called out, "Jaden!"

Jaden turned, showing his lovable grin. I knelt down and quietly suggested, "When you duel or play any game, try not getting too anxious or impatient. The key is self control. Always think on positive or happy things. The more optimistic you are, the better control you will have in the long run. Winged Kuriboh will help you, too. Keep him with you at all times."

"Okay! I think I was growing impatient when dueling Leon. I'll be careful!" Jaden promised, and then ran off with the other kids.

I smiled, watching him leave, but also worried for him. Jaden is already showing lack of control, since Leon's arm was burned by him using that Yubel card. Leon does seem to take it with a grain of salt, but not everyone is going to, especially when Jaden's older. I'm hoping for the love of Ra that Heba is able to help him learn control or by the time Jaden hits sixteen, he might pull off a Carrie.

_You really think that could happen? _

**_ That's only speculating what could happen, if his powers matched mine, so that's mostly going under the bus. I don't know what exactly could happen, if Jaden doesn't learn to control his powers._**

_ But didn't Mana have trouble with her powers too?_

**_ She has a slightly lower level compared to me. Her lack of control is nothing compared to if I didn't have any control at all. Mana doesn't know this, but if she had not known she was a magician, some of the incidents that happened could've been taken like minor accidents. Her and Mahad could possibly go through their daily lives during their childhood without noticing anything. That's why many people today that do have shadow powers will most likely not know they have it or take them as psychic powers. Jaden, on the other hand... _**

_ Oh my god, but he's only five!_

**_ Then, he needs to start right away. The stronger the shadow powers, the younger the child must learn to use them. _**

_ Maybe it is a good thing you gave him Heba's card. Heba may have light magic, but he still has knowledge of using shadow magic. _

**_ Maybe._**

Paramedics rushed into the stadium in an instant, interrupting my thoughts. They rolled up a stretcher to Kisara's side, wheeling her out of the stadium. I guess Mahad or Mokuba managed to get a hold of them. Still, I hope Kisara's okay. That shock had to hurt.

Mana and I walked up the steps and walked outside of the building as some of the kids came pouring out of the stadium. I felt someone tugging on my jacket. I looked down and saw Jaden again, who was beaming.

"Thanks for helping me. That thing made me scared."

"You're welcome," I answered. "Just keep working at it and I know you'll do great."

"Tell the other you I said, 'Hi."

"Huh?" Mana asked, not knowing that Jaden already knew about me and Yugi.

"Oops, did I—" Jaden asked, blushing and looking up at me.

"It's okay, she knows," I assured and Mana looked at me weirdly. I guess she assumed I told Jaden when he just figured it out himself.

"You wanna meet Yubel?" Jaden asked as I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what he was talking about.

Suddenly, a Duel Monster appeared who had dragon like wings, three eyes one teal, one gold and the other orange. The monster also had purple and gray hair. Mana looked at the spirit with wide eyes.

The spirit bowed her head. "We will meet again, my pharaoh."

"What's a pharaoh?" he asked, titling his head slightly to the side.

Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh appeared, replying, "Kuri! Kuri!"

"Oh... cool! By the way, can I just call you Heba, since that is your name?" Jaden asked.

Mana and I stared with gaping mouths. No f***ing way! Jaden can understand Heba in his ka form?! I thought Jaden was translating Winged Kuriboh's 'kuri's' in his mind like how a kid would usually translate animal sounds.

Jaden walked down the steps with the two monsters by his side, talking to them. I wanted to ask Heba why he wanted to hang around Jaden, but I couldn't understand him as a Winged Kuriboh and decided to wait for another time. This whole day just got more bizarre. At least Jaden seems happy. I hope having two duel monsters as his pals doesn't get him into too much trouble in the near future. Maybe hopefully Heba will clarify to Jaden someday that claiming to see spirits will put him in a crazy home as an older person. For now, everyone can assume he has two imaginary friends.

Mana began gaining back her thoughts, trying to take what she just witnessed. She turned to me. "Did he see Yugi when you guys switched?"

I shrugged. "It seems that way."

"I guess that makes sense, since he has dark powers inside him." Mana watched Jaden as he continued to walk down the steps. "Though, I never saw spirits when I was five, he must be very powerful." Smiling sheepishly, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Then again, you know that already."

"Yeah, I guess." I cracked a smile. "Still, it looks like Yugi might find himself a very hard opponent to beat."

"Are you afraid Yugi might give up his title?" Mana teased with a playful smirk.

"Na, I'm just afraid of what Kaiba will do if Yugi does."

I heard footsteps from behind me, and I assumed Joey and the others caught up with us.

"About that Underdog card," I heard Joey say from behind me. I turned around and looked at him. "You said it reminds you of someone?"

Oh shit! I forgot about that.

"I did..." I trailed off, trying to come up with an explanation. "Well...Um..." I stuttered. Not being able to come up with anything, I decided to mess with Yugi a little. "Yugi, a little help here," I said, switching places with him. I looked away quickly, arms crossed over my chest.

I looked at Yugi from the corner of my eye as his cheeks gained a hint of pink to them. "Oh, that's really mature, Yami!"

Joey walked over and slung an arm over Yugi's shoulder. "Well, Yug'? Cause everyone seems to think I remind you of this Underdog."

"Uh," Yugi started before he fidgeted nervously. "That card reminds me of you because even when the odds are against you, you always pull through."

"I can see your business cards now." Tristan smirked. "Joey Wheeler — Executive Underdog."

Joey let go of my brother, turning his angry gaze at Tristan. "You're the last person I want to hear that from!"

Suddenly, I saw Kaiba run up the steps towards us. I guess he must've just heard about the lockdown at the stadium. Mokuba rushed towards his brother, locking him in an embrace.

"Kaiba! Come on!" Joey said while he pointed an accusing finger at him. "That damn duel computer you built put us through a lot of shit!"

"Sorry about the trouble, Mutt," Kaiba said, not looking too amused.

Mana and Marik laughing at his remark. I saw Ryou seem taken back by something loud. Joey turned around, glaring.

"It wasn't my fault," Kaiba explained. "Someone hacked our computer system from another area."

"Who was it?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

Kaiba sighed. "I don't know, Mokuba. There's a long list of suspects. As we've seen many times in the past, the Kaiba Corporation has its fair share of enemies. So it doesn't really surprise me that someone's out to sabotage my new tournament." Kaiba clenched on hand into a fist. "But mark my words, anyone who challenges me will soon regret it!" Kaiba calmed down, and turned to his worker. "In the meantime, Roland, I want to run through a test on Kaiba Land to ensure the safety of our guests. If another disturbance occurs again, they'll be displeased."

"Yes sir," Roland turned and walked off.

"There'll be a registration at the Blue-Eyes Shinning Dragon Hotel here in Kaibaland tomorrow night."

I started chuckling at that. Okay. Seriously, he has a hotel named after one of his Blue-Eyes cards now, too? I am not surprised by that at all. Maybe he does have the biggest ego in the universe.

"I expect anyone participating in the tournament to be there and be dressed in formal attire or else you will be automatically disqualified, so that means no jeans, flip flops, sandals, t-shirts, tank tops, shorts," Kaiba said, turning his gaze towards Joey with a smirk forming on his features, "or, for Joey, going naked."

Mana and Marik burst out laughing. I couldn't blame them. It was funny. Joey glared at them in embarrassment. I couldn't control it anymore and I started to chuckle too.

"And anyone who's late for registration or disobeys any other rules will be automatically disqualified." Kaiba looked down at his brother. "Mokuba, make sure Joey's late. Now excuse me, I have to meet my girlfriend at the hospital."

Mokuba nodded before Kaiba started to walk away.

Marik groaned. "I can't believe that he expects us to prepare for this in a couple days. How the hell are we going to get everything ready in time?"

"Wow." Joey laughed and he brightened up surprisingly quick. "You just sounded like a girl so much, it's not even funny."

Marik glared at him with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Hey! This means something to me! I actually want to be able to fight in this tournament and not be disqualified because of some stupid rule!"

"Relax!" Joey said, putting his arms up defensively. "I was only messing with ya."

"But why does he want us to dress up?" Ryou asked, looking at Mokuba in confusion.

I was wondering the same thing. I seemed extremely odd to me that Kaiba would want the tournament competitors to dress up. It's not like we are planning to go to prom or grad where it's far more fancy in general. It's just a tournament registration. What's Kaiba up too?

"Well, we're trying to create a big buzz about this, so we invited every newspaper and TV network we could think of. So since everyone one else is dressing up, so should the guests."

While Mokuba's point does make sense, I have a feeling there's more to this than what he stated.

Mokuba sighed. "It's also a fundraiser for the park. We are inviting big business tycoons to invest in our company. So if Yugi or any other big named duelists didn't look the part, then it would make us look bad."

Marik groaned. "I knew it."

"I know this is hard, but we have to do this to get the companies stocks up again," Mokuba explained.

"I don't care!" Marik said, folding his arms. "It's demeaning. I refuse to be trotted around like a prized turkey at a fair."

"My brother wants you guys to come. Yugi is the King of Games, and that alone would draw a lot of press and money," Mokuba begged.

Marik laughed. "So Yugi's like the Kaiba Corp. mascot turkey now? Might as well get him into a turkey costume."

"Come on!" Mokuba egged us on. "You guys said you would agree to this!"

We did agree to participate in this tournament, as much as I hate to admit it. Besides, there might not be any other way for my friends and I to get home. Yugi's already a prized turkey anyways, so it probably shouldn't matter anyways. Besides, I know Yugi is going to want to ride on these rides. It's not like we're going to be facing another Death T tournament or something.

I sighed. "I'm afraid Mokuba is right. We shouldn't back out now."

"Thank you, Yugi," Mokuba said with a smile.

"Should the rest of us dress up too?" Tea asked and Mokuba nodded.

"Come on, guys," Mokuba said as if he wanted to end the conversation. "We don't have to register until tomorrow tonight. We can go off and enjoy the park for a couple hours if you guys want too."

"I'm in!" Marik brightened up surprisingly quick.

We headed off to enjoy the rides. I suppose I'll have to suck up wearing a damn tie tomorrow. Man, I hate those things!

* * *

1) For those wondering about this, this ride is a nod towards the old Dueling Dragons Ride at Universal Studios Florida. The ride has two different tracks which you can board which are completely different from one another (I heard that the "ice" track was better, but I never went on this ride, so I can't really say). However, the coasters do have three close encounters with one another where they seemingly are close to hitting one another. (Don't worry, it's just an optical illusion, the chances of hitting the other coaster is super slim). Now, this a Harry Potter based ride called the Dragon's Challenge.

2)Jaden's deck here is called the Elemental Hero Deck. The manga and anime explained this type of deck was around when he was five-years-old.

3) The nemes crown is the cloth crowns worn back in ancient Egypt.

* * *

**Aqua girl 007: **That's the end of the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it.

(Suddenly an army of Kids Next Door Operatives, Princess Aurora from Dimensional Wacky Adventures, Yami, Wicked Avatar Yugi, Edward and Bella from Twilight, Henry Tudor, Edward, and Henry VIII from AskMMDYugi, who are all being controlled by the millennium rod; including Dr Melvin, Bakura, and Marik appeared with Millinium Items in their hands. Anne changes into her ghost form.)  
**  
Aqua girl 007: **(her eyes narrow dangerously, making her millennium gun appear in her hand) Alright, what the hell is going on? Why is there an army filled with random characters here?  
**  
Anne: **Well, besides getting rid of my sister and sending her into the Phantom Zone, I decided to gather a little army of my own to get rid of you. Starting with you is perfect, since I want to save the rest of the losers she chose over me for last! Besides, it's not like she had anything better to do anyways. I also took her little trinket. (She shows the millennium rod and points it at Aqua.)  
**  
Aqua girl 007: **Great. So, you amassed an army made up of a few of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters I like, a mad scientist version of Yami Marik and some random characters. Good for you. But why the hell am I part of this little plan?  
**  
Anne: **Well, part of my revenge is getting rid of every person Dannyandsamlover cares about one by one. I want to start from the least common denominator and work my way up. She never had many friends anyways... due to her anti social behavior... so starting with you was the best start before working to her aunts and uncles... then siblings from oldest to youngest, I should get Jar's help on that... then her parents... then- I think you get the idea.

**Aqua girl 007:** So you think it's that easy, huh? Well, despite what you and your army of Care Bears might think, I won't go down without a fight! I won't let you hurt my friend!

**Anne:** Too late, sweetheart! Sending her to the Phantom Zone and it's already driving her fruit. I got my army here, too. (laughs manically)

**Aqua girl 007:** And I have a millennium gun and a gunblade! It won't matter if I am defeated by you or not! I will not let you go without a fight!

**Anne:** (a smirk graces her lip.)Then, this should be interesting.

**Aqua girl 007:** Thanks for reading this and please review. And thanks for Youngbountygirl for helping me out write out this chapter, especially with the duel along with some other things in the previous ones.


End file.
